interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Interlingua-Nederlandese/c
cabala sub :1 kabbala, geheime joodse leer :2 intrige, kuiperij, gekonkel, kliek, clan saamgezworenen cabalar v :1 zich wijden aan de kabbala :2 samenspannen, intrigreren, konkelen, kuipen, een complot smeden cabalista sub :1 kabbalist, ingewijde in de kabbala + cabalista sub :1 kabbalist cabalistic adj :1 kabbalistisch :signos -- = kabbalistische tekens :scriptos -- = kabbalistische geschriften :stilo -- = kabbalistische stijl :interpretation -- = kabbalistische interpretatie + cabalistic adj :1 kabbalistisch cabana sub :1 hut, hokje, stulp, huisje :-- de piscator = vissershut :-- de pastores = herdershut :-- de folios = priëel :-- de palea = strohut cabaret sub FRANCESE :1 zaal waar voorstellingen gegeven worden en waar gedronken en gedanst wordt, café chantant :2 cabaret (vorm van amusement) :artista de -- = cabaretartiest, cabaretier :representation de -- = cabaretvoorstelling :canto de -- = cabaretlied :3 theeservies, koffieservies, etc. cabaretero sub :1 cabarethouder, eigenaar van een varieté-restaurant + cabaretista sub :1 cabaretier, cabaretartiest + cabestan sub :1 kaapstander, windas, lier, gangspil :barra del -- = spaak voor de gangspil, spilboom :testa/capite de -- = spilkop :tambur de -- = liertrommel :levator de -- = lierhefboom :cablo de -- = lierkabel cabina sub :1 :NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES hut, kooi :-- de luxo = luxehut :-- de secunde classe = tweede klas hut :2 kleine ruimte, hokje, cabine, bestuurdersruimte (van vrachtauto, etc.) :-- telephonic public/de telephono public = openbare telefooncel :-- electoral/de votation = stemhokje :-- de banio = badhokje :-- de ducha {sj} = douchecel :-- de essayage/essayo/proba/prova = pashokje, paskamer :-- de ascensor = liftkooi :-- spatial = ruimtecabine :-- de navigation = navigatiehut :-- pressurisate/sub pression = drukcabine :-- del pilota = cockpit :-- de transformation = transformatorhuisje :-- de ascolta = luistercabine, luistercel NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES -- in le proa = vooronder cabinetto sub :1 kamertje, hokje, vertrekje, W.C. :-- de lectura = leeskamer :-- de travalio/de labor = werkkamer :-- de studio = studeerkamer :-- de consultation = spreekkamer (van arts) :-- de medalias = penningkabinet :-- de picturas = schilderijenkabinet :-- de curiositates = rariteitenkabinet :2 ministerraad, regering, kabinet :-- majoritari = meerderheidskabinet :-- minoritari = minderheidskabinet :-- (de unitate) national = nationaal kabinet :crise/crisis de -- = kabinetscrisis :durante le -- Kok = onder het kabinet Kok :question de -- = 1. kabinetskwestie, 2 vitale kwestie :formar un -- = een kabinet formeren/vormen :formation de un -- = kabinetsvorming :recomponer un -- = een kabinet reconstrueren :remanear le -- = het kabinet wijzigen :incorporar un persona in su -- = iemand in zijn kabinet opnemen :le -- ha cadite = het kabinet is gevallen cablar v :1 per kabel berichten, telegraferen cablo sub :1 kabel, kabeltouw, tros, (elektrische) leiding :-- coaxial = coaxiale kabel :-- unifilar/de un sol filo = eenaderige kabel :-- multifilar/de varie filos = meeraderige kabel :-- telegraphic = telegraafkabel :-- de aciero = staalkabel :-- subterranee = grondkabel :-- submarin = onderzeese kabel :-- antifurto = kabelslot :-- de ancora = ankertros :-- de salvamento = reddingslijn :-- de remolco = sleepkabel :-- de commando = stuurkabel :-- de freno = remkabel :-- a/de alte tension = hoogspanningskabel :-- aeree = luchtkabel :-- sin fin = lusvormige kabel :revestimento de -- = kabelbekleding, kabelmantel :diametro de -- = kabeldoorsnede :haspa de -- = kabelhaspel :telepherico de -- sin fin = lusvormige kabelbaan :radiodiffusion per --(s) = radiodistributie :poner/collocar un -- = een kabel leggen cablogramma sub :1 kabeltelegram :inviar un -- = een kabeltelegram versturen :reciper un -- = een kabeltelegram ontvangen + cabotage sub :1 kustvaart, kusthandel :nave de -- = kustvaarder :commercio de -- = kusthandel :facer -- = kustvaart beoefenen + cabotar v :1 kusthandel bedrijven + cabotero sub :1 kustvaarder, coaster + cabrar v :1 -- se = steigeren (van paard) cabriolet sub FRANCESE :1 cabriolet, sjees, tilbury :2 cabriolet, open sportauto + cacahuete sub :1 aard/olie/apennoot, pinda :-- non pellate/non decorticate = vliespinda :pellar/discorticar --s = pinda's doppen :--s salate = zoute pinda's :pasta/butyro de -- = pindakaas :venditor (ambulante) de --s = pindaman cacao sub :1 cacaoboom :plantation de -- = cacaoplantage :2 cacaoboon :3 cacao(poeder) :-- in pulvere = cacaopoeder :pulvere de -- = cacaopoeder :butyro de -- = cacaoboter :grano de -- = cacaoboon :residuos de -- = cacaoafval :pressa de -- = cacaopers :fabrication de -- = cacaofabricage + cacaoiero sub :1 cacaostruik + cacar v :1 poepen, kakken, schijten + cacarear v :1 kakelen + cacata sub :1 poep, kak, schijt + cacatorio sub :1 poepdoos, schijthuis, kakhuis + cacatua sub :1 ZOOLOGIA kaketoe + cachalote {sj} sub :1 ZOOLOGIA potvis :testa/capite de -- = potvissenkop + cachectic {sj} adj :1 MEDICINA cachectisch, verzwakt, uitgeteerd, vervallen :stato -- = uitgeteerde toestand + cachet sub FRANCESE :1 cachet + cachexia {sj} sub :1 MEDICINA algemene verzwakking, uitgeteerde toestand cachmir {sj} adj :1 kasjmieren Cachmir {sj} sub n pr :1 Kasjmir + cacique sub :1 cacique (Indiaans stamhoofd) cacodemone sub :1 boze geest cacoethe sub :1 slechte gewoonte :2 MEDICINA dwangneurose, manie cacographia sub :1 kakografie, gebrekkige spelling, knoeierig schrijfwerk, slechte stijl cacographo sub :1 kakograaf, iemand die slecht schrijft (mbt spelling, stijl), knoeierig schrijver + cacolalia sub :1 cacolalie, vuile taal + cacologia sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA onjuiste uitdrukking(swijze), verkeerde constructie cacophone adj :1 kakofonisch, wanluidend, onwelluidend cacophonia sub :1 kakofonie, geheel van vele wanluidende klanken, onwelluidendheid cacophonic adj :1 kakofonisch, wanluidend, onwelluidend :un succession -- de syllabas = een kakofonische opeenvolging van lettergrepen cactaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA cactaceeën, cactusachtigen cactacee adj :1 BOTANICA cactusachtig + cactiforme adj :1 BOTANICA cactusachtig cacto sub :1 cactus :-- mamillar = tepelcactus :flor de -- = cactusbloem :estufa de --s = cactuskas :collection de --s = cactusverzameling :collector de --s = cactusverzamelaar cadavere sub :1 kadaver, dood lichaam, lijk, dode :-- human = mensenlijk :deposito de --s = lijkenhuisje :odor de -- = lijklucht :autopsia del -- = lijkschouwing :mutilation/profanation de -- = lijkschennis :incineration de --es = lijkverbranding :-- in decomposition = lijk in (staat van) ontbinding :-- infeste/fetide = stinkend kadaver :-- vivente/ambulante = levend lijk :inhumar/interrar un -- = een lijk begraven :exhumar un -- = een lijk opgraven :livide/pallide/blanc como un -- = zo bleek als een lijk :2 (van dier) kreng + cadaveric adj :1 van een lijk, lijk... :rigiditate -- = lijkstijfheid, rigor mortis :veneno -- = lijkegif :color -- = lijkkleur :odor -- = lijklucht :lividitate -- = lijkvlek + cadaverina sub :1 CHIMIA cadaverine, lijkegif cadaverose adj :1 kadavereus, lijkachtig :odor -- = lijklucht caddie sub ANGLESE :1 GOLF caddie :2 karretje (in supermarkt) + cadente adj :1 vallend :stella -- = vallende ster cadentia sub :1 ritme, (regel)maat, cadans :dar/marcar le -- = de cadans aangeven :parlar con un marcate -- dialectal = spreken met een opvallend dialectisch ritme :2 MUSICA akkoorden voorafgaand aan het slotakkoord cadentiar v :1 maat brengen in, ritmisch maken, cadanceren :-- un phrase = een zin ritmisch maken :-- le passo = ritmisch gaan lopen + cadentiate adj :1 in cadans :passo -- = ritmische pas (bij het marcheren) :in passo -- = in de pas cader v :1 vallen, tuimelen :-- a/per terra = op de grond vallen :-- in (le) guerra/in combatto = sneuvelen :-- in pecias/in morsellos = in stukken vallen, kapot vallen :-- in disgratia/in disfavor = in ongenade vallen :-- in le miseria = tot armoede vervallen :-- in decadentia = in verval raken, vervallen :-- in ruina(s) = vervallen :-- in un error = in een dwaling vervallen :-- in repetitiones = in herhalingen vervallen :-- in (le) coma = in coma geraken :-- in spira = in een vrille neerstorten (vliegtuig) :-- in le insidia = er inlopen :-- in disuso/in desuetude = in onbruik geraken :-- in/inter le manos de = in handen vallen van :-- in manos inimic = in vijandelijke handen vallen :-- de bordo = overboord vallen :-- de fatiga = omvallen van vermoeidheid :-- de un excesso in le altere = van het ene uiterste in het andere vervallen :-- evanescente = bewusteloos vallen :-- morte = dood vallen :-- malade = ziek worden :-- como un bomba = als een bom inslaan :le -- del folios = het vallen van de bladeren :lassar -- un malia = een steek laten vallen :ubi cade le accento? = waar valt het accent? :facer -- un persona = iemand onderuit halen cadette adj :1 jongste, jongere :filio -- = jongere/jongste zoon :fratre -- = jongere/jongste broer cadetto sub :1 jongere/jongste zoon, jongere/jongste broer, etc. :2 cadet (student van een militaire school) + cadi sub :1 kadi (Mohammedaanse rechter) cadita sub :1 val :le -- de corpores in le vacuo = de val van lichamen in het luchtledige :-- pluvial/de pluvia = regenval :-- de nive = sneeuwval :-- de folios = bladval :-- radioactive = radioactieve neerslag, fall-out :le -- del folios = het vallen van de bladeren :-- de capillos = haaruitval :-- de Adam = Adams val :-- in le peccato = zondeval :-- del dollar = val van de dollar :-- libere = vrije val :-- de fulmine = blikseminslag :-- del governamento = val van de regering :-- del Imperio Roman = val van het Romeinse Rijk :-- de scala = val van de trap :-- de cavallo = val van het paard :-- de bicycletta = val van de fiets :-- del temperatura = sterke daling van de temperatuur :-- del tension = spanningsverlies :facer un -- mortal = een doodsmak maken, doodvallen :-- del bursa = ineenstorting van de beurs, beurskrach :altor/altura de -- = valhoogte :velocitate de -- = valsnelheid + cadmiar v :1 vercadmiummen, cadmeren, met een cadmiumlaagje bedekken + cadmiatura sub :1 het bedekken met een laagje cadmium :2 laagje cadmium + cadmic adj :1 cadmium... + cadmifere adj :1 cadmiumhoudend cadmium sub :1 cadmium :composito de -- = cadmiumverbinding :jalne de -- = cadmiumgeel :sulfido de -- = cadmiumsulfiet :oxydo de -- = cadmiumoxyde + caduc adj :1 BOTANICA periodiek afwerpend (van bladeren) :arbore a folios -- = boom die jaarlijks zijn bladeren verliest :2 bouwvallig, vervallen :3 afgeleefd :4 mal -- = vallende ziekte + caduceo sub :1 HISTORIA mercuriusstaf, hermesstaf, caduceus :2 MEDICINA esculaap, esculaapteken + caducitate :1 verval, bouwvalligheid :2 afgeleefdheid café sub FRANCESE :1 café, koffiehuis :terrassa de -- = caféterras :-- nocturne = nachtcafé :-- litterari = schrijverscafé :-- artistic = artiestencafé + cafeteria sub :1 cafetaria, snackbar, koffiehuis :FERROVIA :wagon -- = buffetrijtuig caffe sub :1 koffie :-- con lacte = koffie met melk :-- con crema = koffie met room :-- nigre = koffie zonder melk, zwarte koffie :-- (ben) sucrate = koffie met (veel) suiker :-- instantanee/in pulvere = poederkoffie :-- solubile = oploskoffie, instantkoffie :-- filtrate/filtro = filterkoffie :-- torrefacite = gebrande koffie :-- non torrefacite/verde = ongebrande koffie :-- in granos = bonenkoffie, ongemalen koffie :-- forte = sterke koffie :-- legier = slappe koffie :-- del tertie mundo = derde-wereldkoffie :extracto/essentia de -- = koffie-extract :aroma/fragrantia del -- = koffiearoma :gelato al -- = koffie-ijs :crema dulce al -- = koffievla/pudding :mixtura de -- = melange van koffie :coclear a/pro -- = koffielepel(tje) :cassa a/pro -- = koffiebus :tassa a/de/pro -- = koffiekopje :tassa de -- = kopje koffie :pacchetto de -- = pak koffie :deposito/residuo/fundo de -- = koffiedik :filtro de -- = koffiefilter :colatorio de -- = koffiezeefje :servicio a/de -- = koffieservies :balla de -- = baal koffie :baca de -- = koffiebes :grano de -- = koffieboon :arbusto de -- = koffiestruik :mercato del -- = koffiemarkt :molino a -- = koffiemolen :recolta del -- = koffieoogst :plantation de -- = koffieplantage :plantator de -- = koffieplanter :precio del -- = koffieprijs :distributor de -- = koffieautomaat :hora del -- = koffieuur, koffietijd :macula de -- = koffievlek :aqua pro le -- = koffiewater :crema pro le -- = koffieroom :consumo/consumption de -- = koffieverbruik :succedaneo/surrogato de -- = koffiesurrogaat :prender un -- = een kopje koffie drinken :torrefacer -- = koffie branden :torrefactor de -- = koffiebrander :le torrefaction de -- = het koffiebranden :fabrica de torrefaction (de --) = koffiebranderij :moler -- = koffie malen :facer/preparar -- = koffie maken/zetten :filtrar/colar/percolar -- = koffie filtreren/filteren :commerciar in -- = in koffie doen :sucrar su -- = suiker in zijn koffie doen :2 café + caffeiero sub :1 koffiestruik :plantation de --s = koffieplantage :plantator de --s = koffieplanter caffeina sub :1 caffeïne :percentage de -- = cafeïnegehalte :intoxication per -- = cafeïnevergiftiging caffetero sub :1 koffiehuishouder, caféhouder caffetiera sub :1 koffiekan, koffiepot :-- electric = elektrisch koffiezetapparaat :-- a filtro = filtreerkoffiekan + cafre sub :1 Kaffer :lingua del --s = kaffertaal + Cafreria sub n pr :1 Kafferland caftan sub :1 kaftan + caid sub :1 kaïd (hoge Moorse ambtenaar) + caiman sub :1 ZOOLOGIA kaaiman, (soort) krokodil Cain sub n pr :1 BIBLIA Kaïn Caiphas sub n pr :1 BIBLIA Kajafas + caique sub :1 kaïk (vaartuig) + cairn sub ANGLESE :1 (Keltische grafheuvel) cairn + cairota sub :1 bewoner van Cairo + cairota adj :1 van Cairo caisson sub FRANCESE :1 MILITAR munitiewagen, transportwagen, caisson :2 TECHNICA zinkstuk, caisson :-- flottante = drijvende caisson :3 ARTE DE CONSTRUER vak in plafond, cassette, caisson + cake sub ANGLESE :1 cake :pasta a/de -- = cakebeslag :modulo a/de -- = cakeblik :farina a/de -- = cakemeel :-- al fructos = vruchtencake + cake-walk sub ANGLESE :1 cake-walk + cakile sub :1 BOTANICA :-- maritime = zeeraket + cala sub :1 ruim (van schip) :-- frigorific/refrigerate = koelruim :-- de bagage = kofferruimte (in auto), koffer(bak) + calabaza sub ESPANIOL :1 kalebas + calabrese adj :1 Calabrisch + calabrese sub :1 Calabriër :2 Calabrisch (taal) + calabrosa sub :1 BOTANICA :-- aquatic = watervlotgras, knobbelgras, brongras + calamagrostis sub :1 BOTANICA struisriet :-- lanceolate = pluimriet, pluimstruisriet + calamar sub :1 ZOOLOGIA pijlinktvis + calamello sub :1 MUSICA herdersfluit, schalmei + calamina sub :1 MINERALOGIA kalamijn, galmei, zinkspaat + calamintha sub :1 BOTANICA steentijm calamitate sub :1 grote algemene ramp, catastrofe, calamiteit :-- natural = natuurramp :fundo de --s = rampenfonds :averter un -- = een onheil afwenden :2 ellende, ramp, slag :su morte es un -- pro le familia = zijn dood is een zware slag voor het gezin calamitose adj :1 vol rampen, rampzalig, rampspoedig :eventos -- = rampzalige gebeurtenissen :guerra -- = rampzalige oorlog + calamo sub :1 HISTORIA schrijfriet :2 HISTORIA rietfluit + calampelis sub :1 BOTANICA prachtrank + calando adv :1 MUSICA calando + calandra(I) sub :1 ZOOLOGIA kalanderleeuwerik, ringleeuwerik + calandra(II) sub :1 kalander(machine), pers, stofglanzer, mangel :-- a/de friction = frictiekalander :-- a/de satinar = satineerkalander :rolo de -- = mangelrol + calandrage sub :1 het kalandreren, het gladpersen, het mangelen + calandrar v :1 kalanderen, gladpersen, mangelen :planca a/de -- = mangelplank/bord :tabula a/de -- = mangeltafel + calandrator sub :1 kalanderrol :2 kalanderaar + calao sub :1 ZOOLOGIA neushoornvogel + calcaneo sub :1 ANATOMIA hielbeen, calcaneus calcar v :1 stampen, met de voet drukken :-- al pedes = met voeten treden :2 schoppen, trappen :SPORT :-- in le rete = in het net schieten :3 overtrekken, overnemen, calqueren :tela a/de -- = calqueerlinnen :papiro a/de -- = overtrekpapier :-- un designo = een tekening overtrekken + calcaree adj :1 kalkachtig, kalkhoudend :petra -- = kalksteen :marna -- = kalkmergel :rocca -- = kalkrots :tufo -- = kalktuf :skeleto -- = kalkskelet calcari adj :1 kalkachtig, kalkhoudend, kalk... :petra -- = kalksteen :rocca -- = kalkrots, kalkgesteente :sal -- = kalkzout :planta -- = kalkplant :montania -- = kalkgebergte :solo -- = kalkgrond :lacte -- = kalkmelk :aqua -- = kalkhoudend/hard water :crusta -- = ketelsteen :concretion -- = kalkafzetting :skeleto -- = kalkskelet :spat -- = kalkspaat :tufo -- = kalktuf :MEDICINA degenerescentia -- = verkalking calcario (I) sub :1 kalksteen, kalkrots :-- carbonifere = kolenkalk(steen) :-- marnose = mergelkalk :-- corallin/de corallo = koraalkalksteen :-- bituminose = bitumineuze kalksteen :-- fossilifere = fossielen houdende kalksteen + calcario(II) sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- lapponic = ijsgors, ijsvink :-- nival = strandputter, sneeuwgors, zeeputter calcator sub :1 calqueerstift calce (I) sub :1 hiel :-- de Achilles = Achilleshiel :2 voetstuk (van pilaar, mast) :3 kolf (van geweer) calce(II) sub :1 kalk (calciumoxyde) :de -- = kalken :ovo de -- = kalkei :aqua de -- = kalkwater :sal de -- = kalkzout :-- de conchas/ostreicole = schelpkalk :-- agricole/agricultural = landbouwkalk :furno a/de -- = kalkoven :fossa a/de -- = kalkput :petreria de -- = kalkgroeve :mortero de -- = kalkmortel :-- in pulvere = meelkalk :-- vive = ongebluste kalk :-- morte/extincte = gebluste kalk :-- magre = magere kalk :-- in pulvere = poederkalk :lacte de -- = kalkmelk :blanchir con (lacte de) -- = witten :petra de -- = kalksteen :povre de/in -- = kalkarm :hydratar -- = kalk blussen calcea sub :1 beenbekleding, kous(en) :-- blau = blauwkous :--(s) de supra = overkousen :-- elastic = enkelkous :pede de un -- = voet van een kous :commercio de --s = kousenhandel :fabrica de --s = kousenfabriek :fabricante de --s = kousenfabrikant :fabrication de --s = kousenfabricage :texitor de --s = kousenwever :sarcir --s = kousen stoppen calcear v :1 aantrekken (van schoenen/kousen/etc.) :-- se = zijn schoenen/kousen/etc. aantrekken :2 de voet bedekken (van boom, etc.) calceate adj :1 met laarzen/schoenen/etc. aan, gelaarsd, geschoeid calceator sub :1 schoenlepel calceatura sub :1 schoeisel :fabrica de --s = schoenfabriek :fabricante de --s = schoenfabrikant :reparator de --s = schoenhersteller, schoenmaker :magazin/boteca de --s = schoenwinkel calceiforme adj :1 BOTANICA schoenvormig + calcemia sub :1 MEDICINA calcemie calceo sub :1 schoen :-- a talon alte = schoen met hoge hak :-- a talon platte = schoen met platte hak :-- de homine = herenschoen :-- de femina = damesschoen :-- de infante = kinderschoen :-- a solea orthopedic = steunschoen :-- de football (A) = voetbalschoen :-- de tennis (A) = tennisschoen :-- de gymnastica = gymnastiekschoen :-- de dansa = dansschoen :-- de banio = badschoen :-- de ligno = klomp :-- basse = lage schoen :-- sportive/de sport = sportschoen :-- de ski (No) = skischoen :-- (facite) al mesura = maatschoen :-- a punctas/con clavos = spikes :--s commode/confortabile = gemakkelijke schoenen :lacetto/cordon de --(s) = schoenveter :brossa a/de/pro --s = schoenborstel :forma pro --s = schoenleest :pasta/crema a/de/pro --s = schoenpoets :fabrica de --s = schoenfabriek :fabricante de --s = schoenfabrikant :corio a -- = schoenleer :corno a -- = schoenhoorn :tenditor pro --s = schoenspanner :reparation de --s = het schoenmaken :reparator de --s = schoenmaker, schoenhersteller :magazin/boteca de --s = schoenwinkel :mitter su --s = zijn schoenen aantrekken :cambiar de --s = andere schoenen aantrekken :laciar se le --s = zijn schoenen vastmaken/dichtrijgen :dislaciar se le --s = zijn schoenen losmaken/losrijgen :succuter le pulvere de su --s = het stof van zijn schoenen schudden :solear --s = schoenen verzolen :2 TECHNICA remschoen calceolaria sub :1 BOTANICA pantoffeltje, pantoffelplant, venusschoen calceolate adj :1 BOTANICA schoenvormig calceolo sub :1 schoentje, slipper :2 keg, keil, wig, wigvormig stuk calceones sub pl :1 onderbroek :2 korte broek :-- de banio = zwembroek + calceonettas sub pl :1 dames/herenslip, pijploos onderbroekje + calceria sub :1 kalkbranderij + calcero sub :1 kalkbrander calcetta sub :1 kousje, sok :-- de sport (A) = sportkous :tu -- es al inverso = je sok zit binnenste buiten :sarcir --s = sokken stoppen calcetteria sub :1 kousen en verwante artikelen :2 kousenwinkel calcettero sub :1 kousenfabrikant, kousenmaker calcic adj :1 CHIMIA calciumachtig, calcium betreffend, calcium..., kalk... :sal -- = kalkzout, calciumzout :lacte -- = kalkmelk :aqua -- = kalkwater + calcicole adj :1 BOTANICA goed op kalkgrond gedijend :planta -- = kalkminnende plant, kalkplant calcifere adj :1 kalkhoudend calcificar v :1 verkalken, tot kalk maken calcification sub :1 het verkalken, verkalking + calcifuge adj :1 BOTANICA kalkmijdend :planta -- = kalkmijdende plant + calcimetria sub :1 kalkmeting + calcimetro sub :1 kalkmeter calcinar v :1 kalk branden, verkalken door gloeien, calcineren, roosten :furno a/de -- = calcineeroven :zinc calcinate = zinkas calcination sub :1 het tot kalk maken door gloeiing, het branden van kalk, roosting van kalk, verkalking, calcinatie calcinatori adj :1 verkalkend, calcinerend + calcinose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA calcinose, kalkjicht calcite sub :1 MINERALOGIA calciet, kalkspaat + calcitherapia sub :1 MEDICINA calciumbehandeling, calcitherapie calcium sub :1 CHIMIA calcium :sal de -- = calciumzout :carburo de -- = calciumcarbid :carbonato de -- = calciumcarbonaat :aluminato de -- = calciumaluminaat + calciuria sub :1 MEDICINA calciurie calco sub :1 overgetrokken tekening, etc., copie :papiro de -- = overtrekpapier, calqueerpapier :iste parola es un -- del germano = dit woord is klakkeloos uit het Duits overgenomen calculabile adj :1 berekenbaar, te berekenen + calculabilitate sub :1 berekenbaarheid calcular v :1 (be)rekenen :-- in florinos = in guldens rekenen :mal -- = misrekenen :machina a/de -- = rekenmachine :quanto calcula vos pro illo? = hoeveel rekent u daarvoor? :-- mentalmente = uit het hoofd rekenen MATHEMATICA :-- per approximation = benaderen :calcula con tres horas de retardo/retardamento = reken op drie uur vertraging calculation sub :1 het (be)rekenen, berekening, calculatie :-- subsequente/posterior = nacalculatie :methodo de -- = calculatiemethode, rekenmethode calculator sub :1 (be)rekenaar :2 rekenmachine, calculator, rekenautomaat, zakjapanner :-- analoge = analoge rekenmachine :-- digital = digitale rekenmachine :-- electronic = elektronische rekenmachine :-- de tasca = pocket/zakrekenmachine + calculator adj :1 berekenend :egoista -- = berekende egoïst :persona frigide e -- = kil en berekenend persoon calculo(I) sub :1 steentje, keitje :2 graveel, gruis, steen :-- renal = niersteen :-- biliar = galsteen :-- vesical/urinari = blaassteen calculo(II) sub :1 het rekenen, berekening, becijfering, MATHEMATICA rekenkunde :-- mental = hoofdrekenen :-- arithmetic = cijferen :-- combinatori = combinatierekening :-- differential/del variationes = differentiaalrekening :-- integral = integraalrekening :-- vectorial = vectorrekening :-- matricial = matrixrekening :-- logarithmic = het rekenen met logaritmen :-- del probabilitates = waarschijnlijkheidsrekening, kansrekening :-- del precios = prijsberekening :-- del costos = kostenberekening :-- del salarios = loonberekening :-- ingeniose = rekenkunstje :secundo mi --s = naar mijn berekeningen :maestro de -- = rekenmeester :lection de -- = rekenles :error de -- = rekenfout :methodo de -- = rekenmethode :regula a/de -- = rekenliniaal calculose adj :1 MEDICINA steen..., graveel... (mbt nier/blaas/galsteen) :concretion -- = kalkafzetting + calculoso sub :1 MEDICINA steenlijder + caldario sub :1 ANTIQUITATE caldarium (warm bad) calde adj :1 warm, heet :paises -- = hete landen :repasto -- = warme maaltijd :fonte -- = hete bron :puncto -- = heet hangijzer :METEO fronte -- = warmtefront :a/de sanguine -- = warmbloedig :motor a aere -- = heteluchtmotor :mangiar -- = warm eten + caldera sub :1 GEOLOGIA caldera caldiera sub :1 waterketel, kookketel, boiler :-- a/de vapor = stoomketel :-- de/pro calefaction = verwarmingsketel :-- de un locomotiva = ketel van een locomotief :-- (multi)tubular = pijpketel, buizenketel :-- sub pression = drukketel :incrustation/scalia del -- = ketelsteen :-- de calefaction central = c.v.-ketel :-- de lavanda = wasketel :revestimento de -- = ketelbekleding :pariete de -- = ketelwand :uncino/croc de -- = ketelhaak :pumpa de -- = ketelpomp :aqua de -- = ketelwater caldierata sub :1 ketelvol + caldiereria sub :1 ketelmakerij caldierero sub :1 ketelmaker, koperslager caldieretta sub :1 kleine ketel, keteltje caldieron sub :1 grote ketel + caleche sub FRANCESE :1 kales + Caledonia sub n pr :1 Caledonië + caledonian sub :1 Caledonisch :GEOLOGIA le plicatura -- = de Caledonische plooiing + caledoniano sub :1 Caledoniër + calefaceaqua sub :1 geiser + calefacebiberon sub :1 zuigflesverwarmer + calefaceliquidos sub :1 dompelaar + calefaceovo(s) sub :1 eierwarmer + calefacepedes sub :1 stoof + calefaceplattos sub :1 warmhoudplaatje, schotelwarmer, tafelkomfoor calefacer v :1 verwarmen, verhitten :-- le lacte = de melk verwarmen :ille se calefaceva juxta un parve estufa = ze verwarmde zich aan een kacheltje :-- se le manos = zijn handen warmen calefaciente adj :1 verwarmend, verhittend calefaction sub :1 het verwarmen, het verhitten, verwarming, verhitting :-- central = centrale verwarming :installation de -- central = verwarmingsinstallatie :installator de -- central = verwarmingsinstallateur :caldiera de -- central = c.v.-ketel :-- a/de/per gas = gasverwarming :-- a/de/per vapor = stoomverwarming :-- urban = stadsverwarming :-- per le solo = vloerverwarming :tubo de -- = verwarmingsbuis :costos de -- = verwarmingskosten :caldiera pro -- = verwarmingsketel :elemento de -- = verwarmingselement :camera sin -- = onverwarmde kamer calefactor sub :1 verwarmingsapparaat, verwarming, heater, kachel :-- a/de alcohol = spiritusbrander :-- de platto = schotelverwarmer :-- de banio = badkachel + calefactorio sub :1 verwarmde kamer in een klooster + calembour sub FRANCESE :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA woordspeling calendario sub :1 kalender, tijdrekening :-- mural/de muro = wandkalender :-- ephemeride = dagkalender :-- mensual = maandkalender :-- de tasca = zakkalender :-- a folios mobile = losbladige kalender :-- liturgic = liturgische kalender :-- gregorian = Gregoriaanse kalender/tijdrekening :-- christian = Christelijke tijdrekening :-- julian = Juliaanse kalender/tijdrekening :-- republican = republikeinse kalender :-- perpetue/perpetual = eeuwigdurende kalender :-- solar = zonnekalender :-- lunar = maankalender :-- artistic = kunstkalender :-- sportive = sportkalender :-- del plantas = plantenkalender :-- a bloco = scheurkalender :consultar le -- = op de kalender kijken calendarista sub :1 kalendermaker calendas sub pl :1 eerste dag van de maand bij de Romeinen :morar/ajornar al -- grec = op de lange baan schuiven calendula sub :1 BOTANICA goudsbloem :-- arvense = akkergoudsbloem + calepina sub :1 BOTANICA calepina caler v :1 warm zijn, heet zijn, gloeien calfatage sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES het breeuwen, het kalefateren calfatar v :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES breeuwen, kalefateren :-- un via de aqua = een lek dichten :ferro a/de -- = breeuwijzer :coton a/de -- = breeuwkatoen :cultello a/de -- = breeuwmes calfatator sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES breeuwer, kalefateraar calibrar v :1 het kaliber bepalen van :2 ijken, kalibreren, van een verdeelde schaal voorzien :3 het juiste kaliber/de juiste afmeting geven aan + calibration sub :1 het aanbrengen van een schaalverdeling, ijking, kaliberbepaling, kalibermeting + calibrator sub :1 ijkinstrument, kalibermeter, kaliberpasser calibre sub :1 kaliber, grootte, formaat, diameter :2 kaliber (meetinstrument) calice sub :1 (drink)beker, bokaal, kelk :-- de dolor = lijdensbeker, lijdenskelk :-- de veneno = gifbeker :2 RELIGION miskelk :3 BOTANICA (bloem)kelk :-- dialypetale = losbladige kelk + caliciflor adj :1 BOTANICA kelkstandig, kelkbloemig caliciforme adj :1 ANATOMIA kelkvormig :papillas -- = omwalde papillen + calicivirose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA niesziekte calico sub :1 calico(t), kaliko, ongebleekte katoen :fabrica de -- = calico(t)fabriek + caliculo sub :1 BOTANICA bijkelk calide adj :1 warm, heet :paises -- = hete landen :repasto -- = warme maaltijd :fonte -- = hete bron :puncto -- = heet hangijzer :colores -- = warme kleuren :METEO :fronte -- = warmtefront :motor a aere -- = heteluchtmotor :mangiar -- = warm eten :a/de sanguine -- = warmbloedig califa sub :1 kalief califato sub :1 kalifaat + California sub n pr :1 California + californian adj :1 Californisch + californiano sub :1 Californiër + californium sub :1 CHIMIA californium + caligine sub :1 dichte duisternis, dikke verduisterende mist + caliginose adj :1 verduisterd, donker + calla sub :1 BOTANICA slangewortel + call-girl sub ANGLESE :1 call-girl (prostituée) callicida sub :1 likdoornpleister + calliergonella sub :1 BOTANICA :-- cuspidate = puntmos + callifugo sub :1 likdoornpleister + calligramma sub :1 LITTERATURA kalligram (figuratief gedicht) calligraphia sub :1 kalligrafie, schoonschrijfkunst, het schoonschrijven :-- chinese (sj) = Chinese kalligrafie :-- de homine = mannenhand calligraphiar v :1 kalligraferen, in schoonschrift opstellen :-- un littera = een brief kalligraferen :adresse calligraphiate = gekalligrafeerd adres calligraphic adj :1 kalligrafisch, in schoonschrift :scriptura -- = schoonschrift calligrapho sub :1 kalligraaf, schoonschrijver + calliphora sub :1 ZOOLOGIA bromvlieg callista sub :1 voetverzorger, chiropedist + callitrichaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA callitrichaceae, sterrekroosfamilie + callitriche sub :1 BOTANICA sterrekroos, haarsteng :-- obtusangule = stomphoekig sterrekroos callo sub :1 eelt :formation de -- = eeltvorming :2 likdoorn :unguento contra (le) --s = likdoornzalf :extirpar un -- = een likdoorn wegsnijden callose adj :1 eeltig, vereelt, verhard :manos -- = vereelte handen callositate sub :1 eeltplek, vereelting, verharding, callositeit :manos coperte de --s = vereelte handen :-- sub le pede = verharding onder de voet + calluna sub :1 BOTANICA struikheide calma sub :1 kalmte, rust, beheerstheid :-- interior = innerlijke rust :-- olympie = olympische rust :guardar/conservar/mantener/preservar su -- = zijn kalmte bewaren, kalm blijven :perder su -- = zijn kalmte verliezen :retrovar/recuperar su -- = weer kalm worden :exhortar al -- = tot kalmte aanmanen :2 windstilte :le -- que seque le tempesta = de stilte na de storm calmante sub :1 pijnstillend/kalmerend middel, pijnstiller calmar v :1 kalmeren, tot bedaren/kalmte brengen, geruststellen :-- le spiritos excitate = de opgewonden gemoederen kalmeren :-- un querela/disputa = een twist/ruzie sussen :le vento se ha calmate = de wind is gaan liggen calme adj :1 kalm, rustig, stil :mar -- = kalme zee + calmodulina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA calmoduline + calocera sub :1 BOTANICA hoornzwam :-- viscose = koraalzwam calomel sub :1 CHIMIA kalomel, mercurochloride :pulvere de -- = kalomelpoeder :unguento de -- = kalomelzalf calor sub :1 warmte, hitte, hoge temperatuur :facer -- = warm zijn :dar -- = warmte geven :emaner/emitter/(ir)radiar -- = warmte afgeven/uitstralen :generar -- = warmte ontwikkelen :il face -- = het is warm :il face (un) grande -- = het is heel warm :-- sic = droge warmte :-- humide = vochtige warmte :-- suffocante/asphyxiante = smoorhitte :-- oppressive = drukkende hitte :-- specific = soortelijke warmte :-- radiante/de radiation = (uit)stralingswarmte :-- tropical = tropische hitte :-- de (dis)solution = oploswarmte :-- de condensation = condensatiewarmte :-- de solidification = stollingswarmte :-- latente = latente warmte :-- solar/del sol = zonnewarmte :-- febril = koortshitte :-- de fusion = smeltwarmte :-- del nido = nestwarmte :-- corporee/del corpore = lichaamswarmte :grado de -- = warmtegraad :theoria del -- = warmteleer :fonte de -- = warmtebron :perdita de -- = warmteverlies :cambiator de -- = warmtewisselaar :conductor de -- = warmtegeleider :resistente al -- = hittebestendig :platto resistente al -- = ovenschaal :resistentia al -- = hittebestendigheid :unda de -- = hittegolf :muro del -- = hittebarrière :transmission de -- = warmteoverdracht :in le -- del discussion = in de hitte van de discussie :a prova/proba de --, resistente al -- = hittebestendig :2 loopsheid, krolsheid :in -- = krols, loops :cana in -- = loopse teef :vacca in -- = tochtige koe caloria sub :1 calorie :grande -- = kilocalorie :povre/basse in --s = caloriearm :dieta basse in --s = calorie-arm dieet + caloric adj :1 calorisch, calorieën... :valor -- = calorische waarde :ration -- = (dagelijks) benodigde hoeveelheid calorieën + calorifere adj :1 warmtegeleidend calorifero sub :1 verwarmingsapparaat, verwarmingsketel calorific adj :1 warmtegevend, warmte..., calorisch :PHYSICA :capacitate -- = warmtehoeveelheid, warmtecapaciteit :valor -- = calorische waarde, stookwaarde :isolation -- = warmte-isolatie :radiation -- = warmtestraling :energia -- = warmte-energie calorificar v :1 PHYSICA warmte produceren, warmte ontwikkelen calorification sub :1 PHYSICA BIOLOGIA warmte-ontwikkeling, warmteproductie + calorifuge adj :1 niet-warmtegeleidend, (warmte)isolerend :revestimento -- = warmte-isolerende bekleding + calorimetria sub :1 calorimetrie, warmtemeting + calorimetric adj :1 calorimetrisch :analyse (-ysis) -- = calorimetrische analyse :bomba -- = calorimetrische bom calorimetro sub :1 calorimeter, warmtemeter calorose adj :1 heet, warm :estate -- = hete zomer :die/jorno -- = hete dag :parolas -- = warme bewoordingen :applauso -- = warm applaus :diriger parolas -- a un persona = iemand met warmte toespreken :esser recipite calorosemente = een warm onthaal krijgen :dar/offerer un benvenita -- a un persona = iemand een warm onthaal geven + calotte sub FRANCESE :1 kalot(je) :-- nigre del prestre = zwart kalotje van de priester :2 horlogedeksel :3 :-- glaciari = ijskap + caltha sub :1 BOTANICA :-- (palustre) = dotterbloem + calumet sub :1 vredespijp :fumar le -- = de vredespijp roken calumnia sub :1 laster, lastering, lastertaal :-- odiose = afschuwelijke lastering + calumniabile adj :1 die/dat belasterd kan worden calumniar v :1 lasteren, belasteren, kwaadspreken, in een kwaad daglicht stellen calumniation sub :1 het lasteren, het belasteren, lastering, kwaadsprekerij calumniator sub :1 lasteraar, kwaadspreker calumniatori adj :1 lasterend, kwaadsprekend :parolas -- = lastertaal :scripto -- = eerrovend geschrift calumniose adj :1 lasterlijk, vals :denunciation -- = valse aanklacht :imputationes -- = lasterlijke aantijgingen :insinuation -- = lasterlijke insinuatie :scripto -- = lasterlijk geschrift + calvados sub :1 calvados calvario sub :1 schilderij dat de kruisweg, het lijden van Christus weergeeft :2 FIGURATE lijdensweg, zware beproeving :su vita esseva un longe -- = zijn leven was een lange lijdensweg Calvario sub :1 BIBLIA Calvarieberg, Kruisberg, Golgotha calve adj :1 kaal, kaalhoofdig, onbegroeid, onbedekt :cranio -- = kale schedel :capite/testa -- = kale kop, kaalkop :monte -- = kale berg :devenir -- precocemente = vroeg kaal worden Calvin sub n pr :1 Calvijn calvinismo sub :1 RELIGION calvinisme + calvinista adj :1 RELIGION calvinistisch, gereformeerd :doctrina -- = calvinistische leer :confession -- = calvinistische confessie :scriptor -- = calvinistische schrijver :ecclesia -- = gereformeerde kerk :protestantismo -- = gereformeerd protestantisme :pastor -- = gereformeerde dominee :association de inspiration -- = vereniging op gereformeerde grondslag calvinista sub :1 RELIGION calvinist calvinistic adj :1 RELIGION calvinistisch :doctrina -- = calvinistische leer :intransigentia -- = calvinistische onverzettelijkheid calvitia sub :1 kaal(hoofdig)heid :-- incipiente = beginnende kaalheid :-- precoce = vroegtijdige kaalhoofdigheid + calycanthaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA calycanthaceae, calycanthusfamilie + calycantho sub :1 BOTANICA specerijstruik + calypso sub :1 MUSICA calypso + camarilla sub ESPANIOL :1 HISTORIA camarilla cambaro sub :1 rivierkreeft cambiabile adj :1 veranderbaar, die of dat veranderd kan worden, (in)wisselbaar + cambiadiscos sub :1 platenwisselaar + cambial adj :1 BOTANICA cambium... :cellula -- = cambiumcel :2 GELpart , wissel... :derecto -- = wisselrecht cambiamento sub :1 het veranderen, het wisselen, verandering, wisseling :-- de adresse = adreswijziging :-- de nomine = naamsverandering :-- de poter = machtswisseling :-- de temperatura = temperatuurswisseling :-- de direction = verandering van richting/koers :-- de climate = klimaatsverandering :-- de tono = verandering van toon :-- de velocitate = snelheidsverandering :-- del tempore = weersverandering :-- de color = kleurverandering, kleuromslag :-- de sexo = geslachtsverandering :-- de pelle = vervelling (dieren) :-- brusc = omslag, plotselinge verandering/wending :-- progressive = geleidelijke verandering :-- remarcabile = opmerkelijke verandering :levator de -- de velocitate = versnellingshandel (auto) :il ha un -- de proprietario = de zaak/het huis/etc. heeft een nieuwe eigenaar cambiante adj :1 veranderlijk, wisselend, variabel, onstabiel :tempore -- = veranderlijk/onbestendig weer cambiar v :1 veranderen, anders maken, anders worden, wijzigen :-- de comportamento/conducta = van gedrag veranderen :-- de vestimento(s) = andere kleren aantrekken :-- de scarpas/de calceos = andere schoenen aantrekken :-- de cappello = een andere hoed opzetten :-- de disco = een andere plaat opzetten :-- de berillos = een andere bril opzetten :-- de pelle = vervellen (dieren) :-- de lecto = verbedden :-- se = andere kleren aantrekken :-- de opinion = van mening veranderen :-- de velocitate = schakelen (auto) :-- de vehiculo/de traino/de autobus, etc. = overstappen :-- de proprietario = een andere eigenaar krijgen :-- de medico = een andere dokter nemen :-- de casa/de domicilio = verhuizen :-- de idea = van gedachte veranderen :-- un cosa per incantamento = iets betoveren :-- le oleo = olie verversen :-- le direction del timon = het roer omgooien :-- su voce = zijn stem veranderen :-- le rota de un auto(mobile) = een ander wiel/andere band omleggen :-- su vita = zijn leven veranderen :isto non cambia le cosa = dat maakt geen verschil, dat maakt niets uit :le tempore cambiara = er is ander weer op komst :le vento ha cambiate = de wind is gedraaid :que nos cambia de thema/de subjecto = laten we over iets anders praten :2 inwisselen, (om)ruilen, vervangen :io non volerea -- con ille = ik zou niet met hem willen ruilen :-- de placia con un persona = met iemand van plaats ruilen :3 wisselen (van geld) :-- moneta = geld wisselen :-- in florinos = in guldens omwisselen cambiator sub :1 iets dat of iemand die verandert/wisselt/etc., wisselaar, regelmechanisme :-- (automatic) de discos = platenwisselaar :-- de discos stereophonic = stereofonische platenwisselaar :-- de cassettas = cassettewisselaar :-- de calor = warmtewisselaar :-- ionic/de iones = ionenwisselaar :-- automatic = automatische wisselaar :2 geldwisselaar cambio (I) sub :1 het wisselen, omwisseling, het ruilen, ruil, verandering, wijziging :-- de climate = klimaatsverandering :levator de -- = versnellingspook :-- de personas = persoonswisseling, persoonsverwisseling :-- de nomine = naamsverandering :-- de forma = vormverandering :-- de gusto = verandering van smaak :-- de governamento = regeringswisseling :-- de guarda = aflossing van de wacht :-- del marea = kentering van het getij, doodtij :-- de casa/de domicilio = verhuizing :agente de -- de casa/de domicilio = verhuizer :le -- del fortuna = het keren van de kans :-- (de velocitate) = versnelling (van auto/fiets) :-- pro le melior = keer/wending ten goede :-- pro le pejor = keer/wending ten kwade :medio de -- = ruilmiddel :cassa de -- de velocitate = versnellingsbak :ganiar in le -- = een goede ruil doen :perder in le -- = een slechte ruil doen :in -- de = in ruil voor :2 wisselgeld :3 FINANCIAS wisselkoers, tegenwaarde :officio de -- = wisselkantoor :littera de -- = wissel :agente de -- = makelaar in effecten :perdita de -- = koersverlies :taxa de -- = ruilvoet :al -- de = tegen de koers van :4 FERROVIA wissel + cambio(II) sub :1 BOTANICA teeltweefsel, cambium :-- fascicular = fasciculair cambium :-- interfascicular = interfasciculair cambium cambista sub :1 wisselhandelaar + Cambodgia {dja} sub n pr :1 Cambodja + cambodgian {djan} adj :1 Cambodjaans + cambodgiano {djano} sub :1 Cambodjaan :2 Cambodjaans (taal) + cambrian adj :1 GEOLOGIA Cambrisch + cambriano sub :1 GEOLOGIA Cambrium + cambusa sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES kombuis :2 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES voorraadkamer + cambusero sub :1 scheepskok + camcorder sub ANGLESE :1 camcorder camelero sub :1 kameeldrijver + camelina sub :1 BOTANICA camelina, vlasdodder, huttentut :-- dentate = aardvlas, vlashuttentut, rijzaad camellia sub :1 BOTANICA camelia camelo sub :1 kameel :pilo de -- = kameelhaar :lana de -- = kameelwol :sella de -- = kameelza-del :stomacho de -- = kameelmaag :-- neonate = kameelsveulen + camelot sub :1 (textiel) kamelot, kameelhaar, camel :de -- = kamelotten + camembert sub FRANCESE :1 camembert cameo sub :1 camee camera sub :1 kamer :-- a mangiar = eetkamer :-- a dormir/de lecto = slaapkamer :-- pro duo personas/a duo lectos = tweepersoonskamer :-- individual/pro un persona/a un lecto = eenpersoonskamer :-- de banio = badkamer :-- anterior/de avante = voorkamer :-- posterior/de detra = achterkamer :-- lateral/annexe = zijkamer :-- mobilate = gemeubileerde kamer :-- de labor/de travalio = werkkamer :-- de hotel (F) = hotelkamer :-- de consilio = raadkamer :-- de rhetorica = rederijkerskamer :-- funerari/mortuari = sterfkamer :-- de restos/residuos/antiqualias = rommelkamer :-- obscur = 1. OPTICA camera obscura, 2 PHOTOGRAPHIA donkere kamer, doka :-- de horrores = griezelkamer :-- de oxygeno = zuurstoftent :-- contigue = aangrenzende kamer :-- de malado = ziekenkamer :-- de puerpera = kraamkamer :-- operatori = operatiekamer :-- de machinas = machinekamer :-- de cartas = kaartenkamer :-- de compression = compressiekamer/ruimte :-- de isolamento = isoleervertrek :-- de controlo = controlekamer :-- a/de tortura = folterkamer :-- a/de gas = gaskamer :-- refrigerate/frigorific = vrieskamer, koelruimte :-- forte/blindate = brandkluis :duo --s communicante = twee kamers en suite :camera-cocina = woonkeuken :musica de -- = kamermuziek :choro de -- = kamerkoor :concerto de -- = kamerconcert :orchestra de -- = kamerorkest :locator de --s = kamerverhuurder :roba de -- = ochtendjas, peignoir :veste de -- = kamerjapon :planta de -- = kamerplant :-- de esclusa = sluiskolk :ille vive in un -- locate/de location = hij woont op kamers :facer le -- = de kamer doen :2 JURIDIC kamer :Camera de Agricultura = Landbouwschap :Camera de Commercio e Industria = Kamer van Koophandel en Fabrieken :3 kamer (volksvertegenwoordiging) :Camera de(l) Deputatos/Representantes = Kamer van Afgevaardigden :4 PHOTOGRAPHIA camera, fototoestel :-- reflexe = reflexcamera :-- plicante/plicabile = klapcamera :-- stereoscopic = stereocamera :-- de/pro parve formato = kleinbeeldcamera :-- de/pro grande formato = grootbeeldcamera :-- invisibile = candid-camera :-- cinematographic = filmcamera :-- video = videocamera :-- de television = televisiecamera :-- pro le photographia submarin = onderwatercamera :cargar un -- = een film in de camera doen :5 holte, ruimte, kamer (in vuurwapens, etc.) :-- frigorific/frigorifere/frigide = koelruimte, koelcel :-- de combustion = verbrandingskamer :-- de aere = binnenband camerada sub :1 kameraad, makker :-- de classe = klasgenoot :-- de joco = speelkameraad/genoot/makker cameraderia sub :1 kameraadschap + cameraman (pl: cameramen) sub ANGLESE :1 cameraman camerera sub :1 huishoudster in een voorname familie :2 kamermeisje (in hotel) camerero sub :1 bediende, knecht :2 kamerheer cameretta sub :1 kamertje + camerlingo sub :1 CATHOLICISMO kardinaal-kamerling, camerlengo + Camerun sub n pr :1 Kameroen + camerunese adj :1 Kameroens camino sub :1 open haard :foco crepitante del -- = knappend haardvuur :2 schoorsteen, schoorsteenpijp :-- de fabrica = fabrieksschoorsteen :fuligine de -- = schoorsteenroet :tubo de -- = schoorsteenpijp :mantello del -- = schoorsteenmantel :sedia del -- = hoekje bij de haard :foco de/in le -- = schoorsteenbrand :fumar como un -- = roken als een schoorsteen :le vento sufflava in le -- = de wind blies de schoorsteen in :le -- non tira = de schoorsteen trekt niet :nettar/brossar le -- = de schoorsteenvegen + camion sub :1 vrachtauto :-- cisterna = tankauto/wagen :-- malaxator = betonvrachtauto :-- a remolco = truck :-- grue = kraanauto/wagen, takelwagen :-- basculante = kiepauto :-- refrigerate/refrigeratori/frigorific = koelauto :-- del lactero = melkauto/wagen :conductor de -- = vrachtwagenbestuurder + camionage sub :1 het vervoer per vrachtauto :interprisa de -- = transportbedrijf + camionata sub :1 vrachtwagenlading :un -- de merces = een vrachtwagen vol goederen + camionero sub :1 bestuurder van een vrachtauto, vrachtrijder :adjuta -- = bijrijder + camionetta sub :1 kleine vrachtauto, bestelwagen + camionista sub :1 bestuurder van een vrachtauto, vrachtrijder camisa sub :1 hemd, overhemd, shirt :-- de nocte = nachthemd :-- sportive/de sport = sportshirt :-- jalne = gele trui :-- de fortia = dwangbuis :-- de malias = maliënkolder :-- de infante = kinderhemd :--s brun = bruinhemden (leden van de S.A.) :--s nigre = zwarthemden (leden van de S.S.) :--s rubie = roodhemden (aanhangers van Garibaldi) :-- de flanella = flanellen hemd :button de -- = hemdsknoop :panno de -- = hemdslip :collo de -- = hemdskraag :manica de -- = hemdsmouw :in manicas de -- = in hemdsmouwen :confectionar --s = hemden naaien :2 ARTE DE CONSTRUER pleisterlaag, mortellaag :3 bekleedsel, bekleding, mantel, omslag, hoes, opbergmap, jacket, stofkaft, vlies, huid :-- refrigerante = koelmantel :-- de un fusil = mantel van een geweer :-- de aqua = watermantel :-- de cylindro = cilindermantel camiseria sub :1 hemdenfabriek, hemdenmakerij :2 hemdenwinkel camisero sub :1 hemdenmaker :2 hemdenverkoper camisetta sub :1 hemdje, bloesje met korte mouwen :-- de lana = wolletje camisola sub :1 borstrok, (nacht)jakje, vestje, buis, lijfje + camma sub :1 TECHNICA nok, tand, kam :-- platte = platte nok :-- de arbore = askam, asnok :arbore a/de --s = nokkenas :disco a/de --s = nokkenschijf camminar v :1 (voort)gaan, (voort)lopen, reizen, trekken + camminata sub :1 lange wandeling + camminator sub :1 wandelaar (van langere afstanden), loper :un -- infatigabile = een onvermoeibare wandelaar cammino sub :1 weg :-- principal = hoofdweg :-- del vita = levensweg :-- de accesso/de entrata = toegangsweg :-- national = rijksweg :-- costari = kustweg :-- de pedage = tolweg :-- prioritari = voorrangsweg :-- a/de sensos separate = weg met gescheiden rijbanen :-- secundari = secundaire weg :-- de retorno = terugweg :prender le -- de retorno = de terugtocht aanvaarden :-- sinuose/tortuose/serpentin/in zigzag = kronkelweg :-- rural/de campania = landweg :-- forestal = bosweg :-- de briccas = klinkerweg :-- de terra = onverharde weg :-- transversal/transverse/de transversa = dwarsweg :-- parallel = parallelweg :-- lateral = zijweg :-- interior = binnenweg :-- montante = klimmende weg :-- vicinal = landweg :-- cave = holle weg :-- arenacee/de arena/de sablo = zandweg :-- argillose/argillacee/de argilla = kleiweg :-- de ferro = spoorweg :-- de remolcage = jaagpad :-- super le/un dica = dijkweg :-- circumferential = ringweg, ceintuurbaan :-- pedestre = wandelweg :carta de --s pedestre = wandelkaart :-- pro cavalleros = ruiterpad :-- del cruce = kruisweg :-- del vitio = pad der zonde :-- del virtute = pad der deugd :-- glissante! = slipgevaar! :ille prende le -- del delinquentia = hij gaat het slechte pad op :bordo del -- = kant van de weg :curva del -- = bocht in de weg :axe del -- = as/hartlijn van de weg :cruciata/cruciamento/nodo de --s = kruispunt van wegen :indicator de --(s) = wegwijzer :revestimento del -- = wegdek :profilo del -- = wegprofiel :transporto per -- = wegtransport :construction de --s = wegenbouw :constructor de --s = wegenbouwer :rete de --s = wegennet :parte vehicular del -- = rijbaan :a medie --, a medietate de -- = halverwege, halfweg :indicar le -- = de weg wijzen :esser in -- = op weg zijn :poner se/mitter se in -- = zich op weg begeven, op weg gaan :aventurar se super un -- glissante = zich op glad ijs begeven :aperir se un -- = zich een weg banen :taliar le -- a un persona = iemand de weg afsnijden :le -- torna a dext(e)ra = de weg buigt naar rechts :le -- face un curva = de weg maakt een bocht :prender le -- le plus curte = de kortste weg nemen :sequer le -- del virtute = het pad der deugd bewandelen :cruciar le -- de vita de un persona = iemands levenspad kruisen FIGURATE :facer -- = vooruitkomen camoce sub :1 gems, klipgeit :-- mascule = gemsbok :-- feminin = gemsgeit :2 zeemleer, chamois camociar v :1 zeemtouwen camomilla sub :1 BOTANICA kamille :-- fetide/putente = runderoog, koedille, strijkbloem :infusion/tisana/the de -- = kamillethee + camorra sub ITALIANO :1 camorra + camorrista sub ITALIANO :1 camorrist camouflage {oe} sub FRANCESE :1 het camoufleren, camouflage :vestimento de -- = camouflagekleding/pak :rete de -- = camouflagenet, helmnet :equipamento de -- = camouflageuitrusting :color de -- = schutkleur + camouflar {oe} v :1 camoufleren :-- un falta = een fout bewimpelen + campal adj :1 veld... :battalia -- = veldslag :artilleria -- = veldgeschut campamento sub :1 het kamperen :material de -- = kampeerbenodigdheden :terreno de -- = kampeerplaats/terrein :2 kampeerplaats, kamp :foco de -- = kampvuur :commandante de -- = kampcommandant :stabilir/establir un -- = een kamp opslaan :levar le -- = het kamp opbreken campana sub :1 bel, klok :-- de vitro = glazen klok :colpo de -- = klokslag :resonantia/reverberationes de un -- = naklank van een klok :gonna a -- = klokrok :-- de ecclesia = kerkklok :-- de schola = schoolbel :-- de magazin = winkelbel :-- a/de caseo = kaasstolp :-- a/de torta = taartstolp :-- de immersion = duikerklok :-- de alarma/de incendio = brandalarm :-- funebre/a morto = doodsklok :-- antifurto = inbraakalarm :--s de Natal = kerstklokken :al sono del --s = onder klokgelui :in forma de -- = klokvormig :corda de -- = klokketouw :faciada de -- = klokgevel :signal de -- = kloksignaal :bronzo de -- = klokkebrons/spijs :funder --s = klokkengieten :funditor de --s = klokkengieter :funderia de --s = klokkengieterij + campanari adj :1 klokken... (m.b.t luid- en beiaarddklokken) + campanario :1 klokkentoren + campanero sub :1 klokkenluider + campanetta sub :1 klokje, belletje, schelletje :corda de -- = bel/schelkoord :transformator de -- = scheltransformator campania sub :1 open veld :cocina de -- = veldkeuken :artilleria de -- = veldartillerie :batteria de -- = veldbatterij :pharmacia de -- = veldapotheek :altar de -- = veldaltaar :2 platteland (tgov stad) :medico de -- = plattelandsdokter, dorpsdokter :casa de -- = landhuis, buitenhuis :casetta de -- = buitenhuisje :gente de -- = buitenlui :homine de -- = buitenman :gentilhomine de -- = landedelman, landjonker :cammino de -- = landweg :aere de -- = buitenlucht :3 campagne :-- politic = politieke campagne :-- antitabaco = antirookcampagne :-- de propaganda = propagandacampagne :-- de signaturas = handtekeningenactie :-- publicitari/de publicitate = advertentiecampagne, reclamecampagne :-- de mendacios/de mentitas = leugencampagne :-- electoral = verkiezingscampagne :-- antituberculose = tuberculosebestrijding :-- pro le extermination de insectos = insektenbestrijding :-- de pressa = perscampagne :-- de recrutamento = wervingscampagne :-- calumniatori/diffamatori/de diffamation/de calumnias = lastercampagne, hetze :-- de murmuration = fluistercampagne :plano de -- = plan de campagne :initiar un -- = een campagne beginnen :organisar un -- de discredito contra un persona = een campagne tegen iemand op touw zetten :4 veldtocht :-- de conquesta = veroveringstocht :uniforme de -- = marstenue + campaniflor adj :1 BOTANICA met klokvormige bloemen + campaniforme adj :1 klokvormig :urna -- = klokurn :vaso -- = klokbeker/vaas :civilisation del vaso -- = klokbekercultuur :monte -- = klokberg :gonna/gonnella -- = klokrok :modello -- = klokmodel :manica -- = klokmouw :furno -- = klokoven campanil sub :1 (vrijstaande) klokketoren, campanile :-- coronate de agulia = klokketoren met spits campaniol sub :1 ZOOLOGIA veldmuis + campanologia sub :1 campanologie, klokkenkunde + campanologic adj :1 campanologisch + campanologista sub :1 campanoloog + campanologo sub :1 campanoloog campanula sub :1 BOTANICA klokje, campanula :-- rotundifolie = grasklokje, zandklokje :-- isophylle = ster van Bethlehem :-- glomerate = kluwenklokje :-- persicifolie = perzikklokje :-- pyramidal = piramideklokje campanulaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA campanulaceae, klokjesfamilie campanulacee adj :1 BOTANICA van de klokjesfamilie campanulate adj :1 BOTANICA klokvormig :flores -- = klokvormige bloemen campar v :1 kamperen :2 in een kamp onderbrengen + campator sub :1 kampeerder :carta de -- = kampkaart :-- con bicycletta = fietskampeerder :-- con auto(mobile) = autokampeerder campestre adj :1 in de open lucht, landelijk, land... :ballo -- = openluchtbal :festa -- = landelijk feest :placeres -- = landelijke genoegens :character -- = landelijkheid :flor -- = veldbloem :vita -- = landleven, boerenleven :guarda -- = veldwachter :cursa -- = veldloop :obrero/laborator/travaliator -- = landarbeider :grillo -- = veldkrekel :acere -- = veldahorn, Spaanse aak :artemisia -- = veldbijvoet :gentiana -- = veldgentiaan :ulmo -- = veldiep :lepidio -- = veldkruidkers :psalliota -- = veldpaddestoel :cuscuta -- = veldwarkruid :antho -- = duinpieper + campetto sub :1 veldje camphora sub :1 kamfer :-- pulverisate = kamferpoeder :odor de -- = kamferlucht camphorar v :1 met kamfer behandelen, kamferen camphorate adj :1 kamfer... :oleo -- = kamferolie :alcohol -- = kamferspiritus :aqua -- = kamferwater :sapon -- = kamferzeep camphorato sub :1 CHIMIA camforaat, zout van kamferzuur camphoric adj :1 CHIMIA kamfer... :acido -- = kamferzuur camphoriero sub :1 BOTANICA kamferboom, kamferlaurier :ligno de -- = kamferhout + camphorifere adj :1 BOTANICA kamfer voortbrengend + campimetria sub :1 MEDICINA campimetrie, gezichtsveldbepaling + campimetro sub :1 MEDICINA campimeter + camping sub :1 het kamperen :(terreno de) -- = kampeerterrein, camping :gerente/director de -- = campingbeheerder :centro de -- = kampeercentrum :material/equipamento de -- = kampeeruitrusting :facer -- = kamperen campion sub :1 SPORT kampioen :-- de boxa = bokskampioen :-- de football (A) = voetbalkampioen :-- de natation = zwemkampioen :-- de patinage = schaatskampioen :-- de chacos {sj} = schaakkampioen :-- de scherma = schermkampioen :-- del mundo = wereldkampioen :-- national = landskampioen :-- de autumno = herfstkampioen :-- de periodo = periodekampioen :titulo de -- = kampioenstitel :2 voorvechter :-- del libertate = kampioen van de vrijheid campionato sub :1 SPORT kampioenschap :-- de boxa = bokskampioenschap :-- de football (A) = voetbalkampioenschap :-- de patinage = schaatskampioenschap :-- de natation = zwemkampioenschap :-- de chacos {sj} = schaakkampioenschap :-- de scherma = schermkampioenschap :-- del mundo = wereldkampioenschap :-- provincial = provinciaal kampioenschap :-- national = landskampioenschap :-- europee = Europees kampioenschap :-- mundial = wereldkampioenschap :-- de periodo = periodekampioenschap :-- aperte = open kampioenschap, open :participar in/a un -- = aan een kampioenschap meedoen :ganiar le -- = het kampioenschap behalen campo sub :1 veld, akker :flor del -- = veldbloem :fructos del -- = veldvruchten :-- de feno = hooiland :-- de mais = maisveld :-- de tritico/de frumento = tarweveld :-- de lupulo = hopveld :-- de trifolio = klaverveld :-- de avena = haverveld :-- de secale = roggeveld :-- de tabaco = tabaksveld :-- de flores = bloemenveld :-- de bulbos/de flores a bulbo = bloembollenveld :-- de tulipa(ne)s = tulpenveld :-- de patatas = aardappelveld :-- de stupulas = stoppelveld :-- de essayos/de experimentation/de prova/de proba = proefveld :-- de commercio = handelsgebied :-- seminate = ingezaaide akker :2 terrein, gebied, veld :-- de feria = kermisterrein :-- de battalia = slagveld :-- de aviation = vliegveld :-- sportive/de sport(s) (A) = sportterrein/veld :-- de football (A) = voetbalveld :-- de tennis (A) = tennisveld :-- de jocos = speelterrein :-- minate/de minas = mijnenveld :-- de tiro = schietterrein :-- de golf (A) = golfterrein/links :-- de cursa = raceterrein, renbaan :-- de nive = sneeuwveld :-- de honor = veld van eer :-- de labor = arbeidsveld :-- de recercas/investigation = onderzoeksveld :-- del scientia = terrein van de wetenschap :-- del arte = terrein van de kunst :-- de mesura = meetbereik :-- de tension = spanningsveld :-- de action = arbeidsveld, werkingssfeer :-- del operationes = terrein van de werkzaamheden :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA -- notional = begrippenveld :PHOTOGRAPHIA -- del imagine = beeldveld :PHOTOGRAPHIA profunditate de -- = scherptediepte :-- de un antenna = bereik van een antenne :-- de gravitation = zwaartekrachtsveld :-- de fortias = krachtenveld :-- magnetic = magnetisch veld :-- electric = elektrisch veld :-- electromagnetic = elektromagnetisch veld :-- electrostatic = elektrostatisch veld :intensitate del -- = veldsterkte :-- petrolifere = olieveld :-- aurifere = goudveld :-- de gas natural = gasveld :-- visive/visual/de vision/de visibilitate = gezichtsveld, blikveld :sport de -- = veldsport :lecto de -- = veldbed, kampeerbed :3 HERAL veld, fond, ondergrond :-- de un medalia = veld van een penning :4 kamp, kampement :commandante de -- = kampcommandant :-- de vacantias = vakantiekamp :-- de travalio/labor = werkkamp :-- de refugiatos = vluchtelingenkamp :-- de transito = doorgangskamp :-- de prisioneros = gevangenkamp :-- de concentration = concentratiekamp :-- de extermination/del morte = vernietigingskamp :-- disciplinari/penitentiari = strafkamp :-- de tentas = tentenkamp :-- de juvenes = jongerenkamp :-- de nudistas = nudistenkamp :-- de barracas = barakkenkamp :-- de instruction = oefenkamp :foco de -- = kampvuur :direction del -- = kampleiding :director/chef (F)/gerente del -- = kampleider :canto de -- = kamplied :magazin del -- = kampwinkel :een -- opslaan = stabilir/establir un campo :le pais esseva dividite in duo --s = het land was in twee kampen gesplitst :5 campus (van universiteit) + campus sub :1 campus :systema de -- = campussysteem :medico de -- = campusarts :consilio de -- = campusraad can sub :1 hond :-- mascule = reu :-- de guarda = waakhond :-- de racia = rashond :-- eschimese/eschimo = eskimohond :-- de chassa {sj} = jachthond :-- de taxon = dashond :-- de tracto = trekhond :-- de catena = kettinghond :-- de ceco = blindengeleidehond :-- guida (pro cecos) = blindengeleidehond :-- de pastor = herdershond :-- rabiose = dolle hond :--es venatori = meute :-- policiari = politiehond :cursa de --es = hondenrennen :-- lupo, -- lupin = wolfshond :vita de -- = hondenleven :morsura de -- = hondenbeet :pilo de -- = hondenhaar :testa/capite de -- = hondenkop :collar de -- = halsband :catena de -- = hondenketting :carretta a -- = hondenkar :medalia/placa de -- = hondenpenning :exposition de --es = hondententoonstelling :fidelitate de -- = hondentrouw :nutrimento pro --es = hondenvoer :excremento de -- = hondenpoep :tenia de -- = hondenlintworm :pulice de -- = hondenvlo :BOTANICA lingua de -- = hondstong :imposto super le --es = hondenbelasting :temperie/tempore de --es = hondenweer :mestiero de -- = hondenbaan :elevator de --es = hondenfokker :viver como -- e catto = leven als hond en kat :tractar un persona como un -- = iemand honds behandelen :tener le -- al catena = de hond aan de ketting houden :attachar {sj} un -- = een hond vastleggen :2 trekker, haan (van vuurwapens) + cana sub :1 teef :-- in calor = loopse teef Canaan sub n pr :1 BIBLIA Kanaän canaanita sub :1 BIBLIA Kanaäniet + canaanita adj :1 BIBLIA Kanaänitisch Canada sub n pr :1 Canada canadian adj :1 Canadees :dollar -- = Canadese dollar + canadianismo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA Canadese uitdrukking/woord canadiano sub :1 Canadees canal sub :1 kanaal, gracht, vaart :-- de navigation = scheepvaartkanaal :-- de junction/de communication = verbindingskanaal :-- de disaquamento/de escolamento = afwateringskanaal :-- irrigatori/de irrigation = bevloeiingskanaal :-- de adduction = toevoerkanaal :-- lateral/secundari = zijkanaal :-- peripheric/circular/de cinctura = ringvaart :-- transversal = kruisvaart :-- maritime = zeekanaal :-- interior = binnengracht :-- exterior = buitengracht :Canal de Panama = Panamakanaal :Canal del Mar del Nord = Noordzeekanaal :--es de Amsterdam = Amsterdamse grachten :pedage de -- = kanaaltol :esclusa de un -- = kanaalsluis :dica de -- = kanaaldijk :fundo de -- = kanaalbodem :porto de -- = kanaalhaven :nivello del -- = kanaalpeil :section de -- = kanaalpand/vak :rete/systema de --es = kanalennet :junction per un -- = kanaalverbinding :guardiano de -- = kanaalwachter :construction de un -- = kanaalaanleg :construer --es = kanalen aanleggen :approfundar un -- = een kanaal uitdiepen :approfundamento de un -- = uitdieping van een kanaal :2 ANATOMIA kanaal, buis :-- digestive/digerente = spijsverteringskanaal :-- lacrimal = traankanaal :-- vertebral/medullar/rachidee = wervelkanaal :-- intestinal = darmkanaal :-- biliari/hepatic = galbuis :-- dentari = wortelkanaal (van tand/kies) :-- seminifere = zaadleider :3 GEOLOGIA zeeëngte :4 GEOGRAPHIA vaargeul (van een haveningang) :5 TECHNICA leiding, buis, pijp, goot :-- de ventilation = ventilatiekanaal :6 RADIO TELEVISION net, kanaal :-- de television = televisiekanaal :-- audio = geluidskanaal :selector de -- = kanaalkiezer :7 middel, weg :-- de distribution = distributiekanaal :8 ARTE DE CONSTRUER spiraalvormige groef canalia sub :1 gemeen persoon, schoft, ploert, uitschot, gajes, fielt, schobbejak, schoelje, gespuis + canaliculo sub :1 BIOLOGIA kanaaltje + canaliesc adj :1 schofterig, vuil, gemeen canaliforme adj :1 kanaalvormig + canalisabile adj :1 kanaliseerbaar :fluvio/riviera -- = kanaliseerbare rivier canalisar v :1 kanaliseren, bevaarbaar maken :riviera/fluvio canalisate = gekanaliseerde rivier :2 van kanalen voorzien canalisation sub :1 het kanaliseren, kanalisering, bevaarbaarmaking :2 stelsel van kanalen canalisator sub :1 iemand die kanalen aanlegt + cananga sub :1 BOTANICA cananga :essentia de -- = cananga-olie + canapé sub FRANCESE :1 canapé, sofa, ligbank, rustbank :cossino de -- = canapékussen :2 CULINARI sneetje brood onder bepaalde gerechten canari adj :1 Canarisch, van de Canarische Eilanden :Insulas -- = Canarische Eilanden Canaria sub n pr :1 --s = Canarische Eilanden + canaricultura sub :1 het kweken van kanaries canario sub :1 kanarie :cavia a/pro -- = kanariekooi + canasta sub :1 canasta (kaartspel) :jocar al -- = canasta spelen cancan sub FRANCESE :1 cancan (soort dans) + cancellabile adj :1 nietig verklaarbaar, vernietigbaar + cancellamento sub :1 Vide: cancellation cancellar v :1 doorhalen, schrappen, annuleren, opheffen, intrekken, afzeggen, opzeggen :-- un phrase = een zin doorstrepen :-- un reunion = een vergadering afzeggen :-- un appunctamento = een afspraak afzeggen :-- del memoria = uit het geheugen wissen :-- un hypotheca = een hypotheek royeren :-- un cheque (A) = een cheque ongeldig maken :-- un perdita = een verlies afschrijven :-- un debita = een schuld kwijtschelden :-- un concerto = een concert afgelasten cancellation sub :1 het annuleren, het doorhalen, etc, annulering, opzegging, afzegging, intrekking :-- de un reunion = afzegging van een vergadering :-- de un debita = kwijtschelding van een schuld :data de -- = opzegdatum :termino de -- = opzegtermijn :derecto de -- = opzegrecht cancellator sub :1 iemand die annuleert/afzegt, etc. cancelleria sub :1 kanselarij :-- apostolic = pauselijke/apostolische kanselarij :stilo de -- = kanselarijstijl cancellero sub :1 kanselier :-- federal = bondskanselier cancello sub :1 traliewerk, hek :clausura a -- = traliehek :2 door traliewerk/hek gescheiden ruimte :3 tochtportaal (aan ingang van kerk, etc.) cancere sub :1 kanker :-- pulmonar/del pulmon(es) = longkanker :-- mammari/del pectore = borstkanker :-- del sanguine = bloedkanker :-- del prostata = prostaatkanker :-- cutanee/del pelle = huidkanker :-- lingual = tongkanker :-- hepatic/del hepate/del ficato = leverkanker :-- del larynge = keelkanker :-- del ren = nierkanker :-- del vesica/vesicula = blaaskanker :-- cervical/del collo uterin/del collo del utero = baarmoederhalskanker :-- gastric/stomachal/del stomacho = maagkanker :mortalitate per -- = kankersterfte :instituto de -- = kankerinstituut :lucta contra le -- = kankerbestrijding :2 ZOOLOGIA kreeft :-- saxatile = steenkreeft :3 ASTRONOMIA Kreeft :Tropico del Cancere = Kreeftskeerkring + canceriforme adj :1 kankerachtig + cancerisar v :1 kanker veroorzaken :-- se = verkankeren, kankerachtig worden (gezwel) + cancerisation sub :1 verkankering + cancerogene adj :1 MEDICINA kankerverwekkend :substantia -- = kankerverwekkende stof :disveloppar se de forma -- = zich kankerachtig ontwikkelen + cancerogeno sub :1 MEDICINA kankerverwekkende stof + cancerologia sub :1 MEDICINA oncologie, carcinologie + cancerologic adj :1 MEDICINA cancerlologisch + cancerologo sub :1 MEDICINA canceroloog, kankerspecialist + cancerophobia sub :1 MEDICINA kankerfobie, kankervrees, cancerofobie, carcinofobie cancerose adj :1 kankerachtig, kanker... :tumor -- = kankergezwel :cellula -- = kankercel :texito -- = kankerweefsel :mortalitate -- = kankersterfte :disveloppar se de forma -- = zich kankerachtig ontwikkelen candela sub :1 kaars :-- accenditori = (dunne) kaars :-- stearic/de stearina = stearinekaars :-- de paraffin = paraffinekaars :-- de cera = waskaars :cera de -- = kaarsvet :-- paschal = paaskaars :fabrica de --s = kaarsenfabriek :fabricante de --s = kaarsenfabrikant :fabrication de --s = kaarsenfabricage :lumine/luce de -- = kaarslicht :lanterna con -- = kaarslantaarn :residuo truncate de -- = kaarsstompje :flamma de -- = kaarsvlam :forma de -- = kaarsvorm :supporto pro -- = kaarshouder :accender un -- = een kaars aansteken :sufflar un -- = een kaars uitblazen :modular --s = kaarsen gieten :le joco non vale le -- = het sop is de kool niet waard :2 TECHNICA ontstekingsplug, bougie :brossa a/de -- = bougieborstel :clave a/de -- = bougiesleutel :cablo a/de -- = bougiekabel :3 candela (eenheid van lichtsterkte: cd) candelabro sub :1 kroonkandelaar, kroonluchter, armluchter, armkandelaar :-- hebraic/a/de septe bracios = zevenarmige kandelaar candeliero sub :1 kandelaar + candeliforme adj :1 BOTANICA kaarsvormig + candidar v :1 als kandidaat voorstellen, kandideren :-- se al electiones del consilio communal = zich voor de gemeenteraad kandidaat stellen candidato sub :1 kandidaat :-- pro le consilio municipal = raadskandidaat :-- del partito adverse = kandidaat van de tegenpartij :-- al throno = troonpretendent :-- al presidentia = presidentskandidaat :-- principal, prime -- = lijstaanvoerder :-- potential = gegadigde :-- approbate = geslaagde :proponer/presentar como -- = kandideren, als kandidaat naar voren schuiven :presentar se -- = zich kandidaat stellen :votar pro un -- = zijn stem uitbrengen op een kandidaat candidatura sub :1 kandidatuur, kandidaatstelling, kandidatenlijst, voordracht :-- duple = dubbeltal :-- pro le consilio municipal = raadskandidatuur :mitter/poner/presentar su -- = zich kandidaat stellen :renovar su -- = zich herkiesbaar stellen :retirar su -- = zijn kandidatuur intrekken, van zijn kandidatuur afzien :declinar un -- = voor een candidatuur bedanken :eligite per -- unic = verkozen bij enkele kandidaatstelling candide adj :1 onschuldig, eerlijk, oprecht :esser un anima -- = van de prins geen kwaad weten :2 onnozel, naïef, argeloos + candidessa sub :1 rechtschapenheid, oprechtheid :2 naïeveteit + candiota sub :1 Kretenzer, Candioot + candiota adj :1 van/uit Kreta/Kandia, Kretensisch + candir v :1 in suiker leggen, konfijten candite adj :1 kandij... :sucro/saccharo -- = kandijsuiker :fructos -- = gesuikerde/gekonfijte vruchten, suikervruchten + canditor sub :1 apparaat om (vruchten) te konfijten + canditura sub :1 het konfijten candor sub :1 onschuld, oprechtheid, eerlijkheid, rechtschapenheid, openhartigheid :-- infantin = kinderlijke naïveteit :-- virginal = maagdelijke onschuld + canephora sub :1 ANTIQUITATE korfdraagster, kanefoor + canetto sub :1 hondje :-- de gremio = schoothondje canevas sub :1 zeildoek, linnen, canvas canicula sub :1 hondsdagen :le ardor del -- = de hitte van de hondsdagen Canicula sub n pr :1 ASTRONOMIA Hondsster, Sirius canicular adj :1 ASTRONOMIA de Hondsster/Sirius betreffend :2 van de hondsdagen :dies/jornos -- = hondsdagen :calor -- = verschrikkelijke hitte caniculo sub :1 BIOLOGIA kanaaltje + canides sub pl :1 Canidae, Hondachtigen canil sub :1 hondenhok, kennel canin adj :1 van de hond(en), honden... :exposition -- = hondententoonstelling :racia -- = hondenras :fame -- = razende honger, geeuwhonger :dente -- = hoektand :rosa -- = hondsroos + canitie sub :1 MEDICINA canities, het grijs worden, vergrijzing canna sub :1 BOTANICA riet :-- de sucro = suikerriet :-- de India = rotan, pitriet :-- de junco = rotting :-- de bambu = bamboestaak :panicula de -- = rietpluim :paravento de -- = rietscherm :matta de -- = rietmat :flauta de -- = rietfluit :articulos de -- = rietwaren :cortina de -- = rietgordijn :tecto de -- = rietdak :copertura de -- = rietbedekking :bordatura/bordura de -- = rietkraag :sucro de -- = rietsuiker :tremer/tremular como un -- = beven als een riet :2 stok :-- blanc del ceco = witte stok van de blinde :-- a/de pisca/de piscar = (vis)hengel :-- a/de pisca telescopic = telescoophengel :-- a/de lancear = werphengel :piscar con -- = hengelen :piscator a/de -- = hengelaar :3 BOTANICA bloemriet, canna :-- indic = Indisch bloemriet cannabe,cannabis sub :1 BOTANICA hennep :oleo de -- = hennepolie :filo de -- = hennepgaren :cultura del -- = hennepteelt :recolta de -- = hennepoogst :corda de -- = henneptouw :fibra de -- = hennepvezel :pedunculo de -- = hennepstengel :semine/grana de -- = hennepzaad :-- nederlandese = nederwiet cannabero sub :1 hennepkweker + cannabic adj :1 hasjiesj..., marihuana... :intoxication -- = marihuanavergiftiging/verslaving cannabiera sub :1 hennepveld, hennepakker + cannabinacea sub :1 BOTANICA hennepachtige + cannabismo sub :1 cannabisme, marihuanaverslaving + cannaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA cannaceae, cannaceeën, bloemrietfamilie cannage sub :1 het matten (van stoelen) cannar v :1 matten (van stoelen) + cannate adj :1 van riet, rieten :sedia -- = rieten stoel + cannator sub :1 stoelenmatter cannella sub :1 ribbel, groef, buisje, kanaaltje :2 kaneel :barra/baston/palo de -- = kaneelstang/pijp/stok :-- in barras/bastones = pijpkaneel :-- in pulvere = fijne kaneel, kaneelpoeder :odor de -- = kaneelgeur :gusto/sapor de -- = kaneelsmaak :color de -- = kaneelkleur :de color de -- = kaneelkleurig :ris al -- = rijst met kaneel :biscuit al -- = kaneelkoekje :sauce al -- = kaneelsaus :sucro/saccharo al -- = kaneelsuiker :oleo/essentia de -- = kaneelolie cannellar v :1 ribbelen, groeven maken in, groeven, kartelen, canneleren, ritsen :-- carton = karton ritsen :machina a/de -- = kartelmachine :parve rota a/de -- = kartelraadje cannellate adj :1 geribbeld, gegroefd, gecanneleerd, gekarteld cannellatura sub :1 ribbeling, groef, gleuf, kartel, ribbel :-- de un polea = gleuf van een katrol :bobina con -- = gleufspoel :profunditate de -- = groefdiepte :facer --s profunde in un planca = een plank diep ingroeven :2 ARTE DE CONSTRUER cannelure (in een pilaar) :-- de un colonna/columna = cannelures van een zuil cannelliero sub :1 BOTANICA kaneelboom :flor de -- = kaneelbloem :cortice de -- = kaneelbast + canneto sub :1 rietveld cannibal sub :1 kannibaal, menseneter cannibal adj :1 kannibalistisch, kannibalen..., mensenetend + cannibalesc adj :1 van een kannibaal, kannibaals, onmenselijk, wreed :crueltate -- = kannibaalse wreedheid + cannibalisar v :1 kannibaliseren, totaal slopen :-- vetule un auto(mobile) = een auto totaal slopen + cannibalisation sub :1 kannibalisering, totale sloop cannibalismo sub :1 kannibalisme, het eten van vlees van soortgenoten cannon sub :1 kanon, vuurmond, (stuk) geschut :colpo/tiro de -- = kanonschot :-- antiaeree = luchtafweergeschut, luchtafweerkanon :-- antitank = antitankkanon :-- atomic = atoomkanon :-- laser (A) = laserkanon :-- naval = scheepskanon :-- a/de aqua = waterkanon :bronzo de --es = kanonspijs :balla de -- = kanonskogel :tubo de un -- = loop van een kanon :bucca de un -- = mond van een kanon :carne a/de -- = kanonnenvlees :2 loop (van vuurwapen) :-- de fusil = geweerloop :fusil a/de duo --es = dubbelloopsgeweer cannonada sub :1 kanonnade, kanonvuur cannonar v :1 met kanonnen beschieten, kanonneren, bombarderen cannonera sub :1 kanonneerboot cannoneria sub :1 stel kanonnen, batterij :2 gieterij van kanonnen cannonero sub :1 kanonnier, artillerist + cannoniera sub :1 schietgat (voor kanon) cannula sub :1 MEDICINA canule, holle (injectie)naald, slangetje, soepel buisje, pijpje :-- de lavamento = lavementcanule + cannular v :1 MEDICINA canuleren canoa sub :1 kano :-- pneumatic = opblaasboot :cossino de -- = kanokussen :ir in -- = kanoën, kanovaren canoage sub :1 het kanoën canoar v :1 kanoën, kanovaren canoero sub :1 kanovaarder :club (A) de --s = kanoclub :societate de --s = kanovereniging + canoismo sub :1 SPORT het kanovaren + canoista sub :1 kanovaarder, beoefenaar van de kanosport cañon sub ESPANIOL :1 steile bergkloof, diep erosiedal, cañon canone sub :1 ECCLESIA kerkelijke leerstelling, door concilie vastgestelde regel :2 ECCLESIA canon, verzameling geschriften die tot de bijbel worden gerekend :3 ECCLESIA canon van de Mis, tweede deel van de Mis :4 ECCLESIA lijst van heiligen :5 norm, regel, standaard :le -- de su fide = het richtsnoer van zijn geloof :6 MUSICA canon :-- retrograde = kreeftcanon :7 TYPOGRAPHIA Kanon (grote drukletter) + canonessa sub :1 stiftsdame, domjuffer canonic adj :1 canoniek, in overeenstemming met de canon :derecto -- = canoniek recht, kerkrecht :lege -- = kerkwet :libros -- = canonieke boeken (van de bijbel) :horas -- = daggetijden :sequer principios -- = canonieke principes volgen :2 normatief, als richtsnoer dienend :3 MATHEMATICA canoniek :equationes -- = canonieke vergelijkingen :forma -- = canonieke vorm :transformation -- = canonieke transformatie + canonical adj :1 van de kanunnik, kanunniks..., kanonikaal :habito -- = kanunniksgewaad :capitulo -- = kanonikaal kapittel canonicato sub :1 kanunnikschap, domheerschap :conferer le -- = het kanunnikschap verlenen :2 gemakkelijk baantje, sinecure canonicitate sub :1 canoniciteit, wettigheid/echtheid overeenkomstig de kerkelijke voorschriften :-- de un texto = cononiciteit can een tekst canonico sub :1 kanunnik, domheer, koorheer + canonisabile adj :1 die heilig verklaard kan worden canonisar v :1 heilig verklaren, canoniseren, in de canon of lijst der heiligen opnemen canonisation sub :1 heiligverklaring, canonisatie canonista sub :1 kenner van het kerkelijk recht, canonist + canopo sub :1 HISTORIA canope, lijkvaas, asurn canor adj :1 zangerig, klankrijk, melodieus :ave -- = zangvogel :concurso -- = zangwedstrijd :homage -- = zanghulde :manifestation -- = zangfestival :trio -- = vocaal trio canoritate sub :1 zangerigheid, klankrijkdom + Canossa sub n pr :1 Canossa :ir a -- = naar Canossa gaan, een gang naar Canossa maken + canota sub :1 bootje :-- a remos = roeiboot + canotage sub :1 het roeien :club (A) de -- = roeiclub + canotar v :1 roeien + canotero sub :1 roeier :club (A) de --s = roeiclub cantabile sub :1 MUSICA cantabile, zangerig deel van een muziekstuk cantabile adj :1 te zingen, cantabel :2 MUSICA cantabile + cantalupo sub :1 knobbelmeloen, kanteloep cantar v :1 zingen, kraaien, sjirpen, etc. :-- false = vals zingen :-- in tono basse = laag zingen :le gallo canta = de haan kraait :le grillo canta = de krekel sjirpt :-- le laudes del Senior = Gods lof zingen :-- victoria = victorie kraaien :-- in falsetto = falset zingen cantata sub :1 MUSICA cantate :-- pro voces infantil = kindercantate :-- choral/con choro = koorcantate :--s de Bach pro organo concertante = cantates van Bach met concerterend orgel cantator sub :1 zanger :ave -- = zangvogel :-- pop (A) = popzanger :-- ambulante = straatzanger :-- de ecclesia = kerkzanger cantatrice sub :1 zangeres + cantharello sub :1 BOTANICA cantharel, dooierzwam + cantharide sub :1 ZOOLOGIA Spaanse vlieg, cantharide + cantharidina sub :1 cant(h)aridine, blaartrekkend middel, pepmiddel, aphrodisiacum + canthus sub :1 ANATOMIA ooghoek cantico sub :1 kerklied, lofzang, danklied, PROTESTANTISMO gezang :-- paschal = paasgezang/lied :-- de Natal = kerstlied :le Cantico de Canticos = het Hooglied :Cantico del Virgine = Lofzang van Maria, Magnificat :-- de allegressa = vreugdelied + cantier sub :1 werf :-- naval = scheepswerf :-- de construction(es) = bouwplaats, bouwterrein :-- de demolition(es) = sloperij :-- de carpentero = timmerwerf cantilena sub :1 MUSICA cantilene (zangerige melodie) :2 LITTERATURA cantilene :-- de Sancte Eulalia = cantilene van Sint Eulalia + cantilever adj ANGLESE :1 TECHNICA vrijdragend (opgehangen), zwevend (aangebracht) :suspension -- = vrijdragende ophanging :frenos -- = cantileverremmen :ponte -- = cantileverbrug :fenestra -- = klapraam cantina sub :1 kantine (in kazerne, school, bedrijf, etc.) :-- de officieros = officierskantine :-- mobile/ambulante = kantinewagen :-- scholar = schoolkantine :caffe de -- = kantinekoffie :mobile de -- = kantinemeubel :personal de -- = kantinepersoneel cantinero sub :1 kantinehouder + cantion sub :1 lied :Cantion de Rolando = Roelandslied :autor de --es = liederdichter + cantionetta sub :1 liedje canto sub :1 het zingen, gezang, zangkunst :le -- del aves = het gezang van de vogels :2 lied, zang :-- del gallo = hanengekraai :-- nuptial = bruiloftslied :-- final = slotzang :-- intermediari/intercalate = tussen(ge)zang :-- de amor = minnelied :-- de laude = loflied :-- de victoria = overwinningslied :-- de guerra = krijgszang :-- de campo = kamplied :-- scholar = schoollied :-- de cuna = wiegelied :-- de Natal = kerstlied :-- ecclesiastic = kerkzang/lied :-- triumphal/de triumpho/de victoria = zegezang :-- funebre treurzang, lijkzang :-- alternative/alternate = beurtzang :-- satiric = spotlied :-- infantil = kinderzang :-- melodramatic = smartlap :-- matinal = morgenzang/lied :-- profan/secular = wereldlijk lied :-- religiose/sacrate = geestelijk lied :-- gregorian/plan = het Gregoriaans :-- bucolic = bucolische zang :-- bardic = bardenlied :-- bacchic/a biber = drinklied :-- de joia/de gaudio = vreugdezang :-- choral/del choro = koorzang, koorlied :-- popular = volkslied :-- guerrier/de guerra = krijgslied :-- pop = popsong :-- del cygno = zwanezang :-- del vento = lied van de wind :-- a tres voces = driestemmig lied :ave de -- = zangvogel :arte del -- = zangkunst :professor de -- = zangleraar :lection de -- = zangles :classe de -- = zangklas :methodo de -- = zangmethode :curso de -- = zangcursus :libro/collection de --s = liedboek :cyclo de --s = liedercyclus/krans :exercitio de -- = zangoefening :inseniamento del -- = zangonderwijs :concurso de -- = zangwedstrijd :collection/libro de --s = liedboek, zangboek :recital de -- = liederavond :compositor de --s = liederencomponist :forma de -- = liedvorm :semper/sempre le mesme --, le -- de semper/sempre = altijd hetzelfde liedje :revolver sempre al mesme -- = steeds op hetzelfde aanbeeld hameren :3 LITTERATURA zang, boek (deel van episch gedicht), canto :4 TECHNICA smalle/vlakke zijde :le -- de un cultello = de vlakke kant van een mes canton sub :1 kanton :le --es federate de Suissa = de gefedereerde cantons van Zwitserland + Canton sub n pr :1 Kanton cantonal adj :1 kantonaal :electiones -- = kantonale verkiezingen :consilio -- = kantonale raad :tribunal -- = kantongerecht :judice -- = kantonrechter + cantonamento sub :1 MILITAR kantonnement, kampement, kwartier + cantonar v :1 in kantons verdelen :2 kantonneren, legeren, inkwartieren (van troepen) :-- soldatos in un village = soldaten in een dorp legeren + cantonese adj :1 Kantonees + cantonese sub :1 inwoner van Kanton, Kantonees :2 Kantonees (het in Kanton gesproken Chinees dialect) + cantonnero sub :1 kantonnier cantor sub :1 zanger :-- professional = beroepszanger :-- de ecclesia = kerkzanger :2 ECCLESIA cantor, voorzanger + canzone sub ITALIANO :1 LITTERATURA MUSICA canzone + canzonetta sub ITALIANO :1 LITTERATURA MUSICA canzonetta, kleine canzone capabile adj :1 capabel, bekwaam, in staat (tot), geschikt (voor) capabilitate sub :1 bekwaamheid, geschiktheid, vermogen :exigentia de -- = bekwaamheidseis capace adj :1 ruim, veelomvattend :2 bekwaam, geschikt, in staat (tot) :creder -- de = in staat achten tot :-- de sacrificio = opofferingsgezind :-- de application = toepasbaar + capacitantia :1 PHYSICA capacitieve weerstand capacitate sub :1 capaciteit, (bevattings)vermogen, inhoud, maat, omvang :-- de un hospital = capaciteit van een ziekenhuis :-- de production = produktiecapaciteit :-- de carga = laadvermogen :-- de stockage = opslagcapaciteit :-- de compra = koopkracht :-- limite = piekvermogen :-- calorific = warmtecapaciteit :mesura de -- = ruimtemaat, inhoudsmaat, maat(beker) :2 vermogen (om iets te doen), het in staat zijn, het kunnen, kunde, capaciteit :--s intellectual = verstandelijke vermogens :-- creator = scheppingsvermogen :-- de labor = arbeidsvermogen :-- de resistentia = weerstandsvermogen :-- elevatori = hefvermogen :-- de mathematica = aanleg voor wiskunde :-- de reager = reactievermogen :-- ascensional = stijgvermogen :-- organisative = organisatiecapaciteit :-- refrigerante = koelend vermogen :in plen possession de su --s = in het volle genot van zijn vermogens + capacitive :1 capacitief :componente -- = capacitieve component :resiatentia -- = capacitieve weerstand caper v :1 pakken, grijpen :-- le attention = de aandacht vasthouden/boeien :2 inhouden, bevatten capernaita sub :1 bewoner van Kapernaüm Capernaum sub n pr :1 Kapernaüm Capet sub n pr FRANCESE :1 Capet (familienaam van Hugue/Hugo, koning van de Franken in de tiende eeuw) capetian adj :1 Capetingisch, van het huis van Capet :epocha -- = Capetingische tijd :dynastia -- = Capetingische dynastie capetiano sub :1 Capetinger Capharnaum sub n pr :1 Kapernaüm capillacee adj :1 harig capillar adj :1 haar... :lotion -- = haarlotion :crema -- = haarcrème :tinctura -- = haarverf :artista -- = haarstilist :radice -- = haarwortel :2 capillair :action -- = capillaire werking :attraction -- = capillaire aantrekking :tubo -- = capillair buisje, capillair, haarbuisje :vaso -- = capillair vat, haarvat :ascension -- = capillaire stijghoogte :pression -- = capillaire druk :hygrometro -- = haarhygrometer :correction -- = capillariteitscorrectie + capillaria sub :1 BOTANICA vrouwenhaar + capillarisar v :1 capillair meken capillaritate sub :1 capillariteit, capillaire werking, haarvatstuwing, grensvlakwerking + capillaritis sub :1 MEDICINA (huid)haarvatenontsteking + capillaroscopia sub :1 MEDICINA capillaroscopie capillatura sub :1 haar(dos), bos haar :-- abundante = overvloedige haardos :-- exuberante = weelderige haardos :moda de -- = haarmode :salon de -- = kapsalon :ordinantia del -- = haardracht capillo sub :1 haar (één haar) :--s = het haar, haardos :--s undulate = golvend haar :--s hirsute = borstelig haar : (--s in) brossa = bros (kapsel) :--s de angelo = engelenhaar :in --s = blootshoofds :hygrometro a -- = haarhygrometer :tinctura pro --s = haarkleurmiddel, haarverf :bucla de --s = haarkrul/lok :spinula a/de/pro --s = haarspeld :curva in spinula a --s = haarspeldbocht :rete a/de/pro --s = haarnet(je) :taliatura de --s = kapsel :brossa a/de/pro --s = haarborstel :cadita de --s = haaruitval :siccator de --s = haardroger :siccar se le --s = zijn haar drogen, föhnen :modellar le --s = het haar in model brengen :crescita/crescimento de --s = haargroei :taliar se/secar se le --s = zijn haar knippen :facer taliar se/secar se le --s = zijn haar laten knippen :pectinar se le --s = zijn haar kammen :lavar se le --s = zijn haar wassen :lavage del --s = haarwassing :tinger se le --s = zijn haar verven :discolorar se le --s = zijn haar bleken :perder su --s = kaal worden :secar/finder --s in quatro = haarkloven, muggeziften :secator de --s in quatro = haarklover capillute adj :1 behaard, harig :homine -- = man met grote bos haar capistro sub :1 halster :2 muilband capital adj :1 van het hoofd, hoofd... :2 aan het hoofd staand :citate -- = hoofdstad :3 belangrijkst, voornaamst, hoofd... :littera -- = hoofdletter :error -- = kapitale fout :obra -- = hoofdwerk :sententia -- = doodvonnis :crimine -- = halsmisdaad :pena -- = doodstraf :ferma -- = kapitale boerderij :execution -- = voltrekking van een doodvonnis :le septe peccatos/vitios -- = de zeven hoofdzonden capital sub :1 hoofdstad :-- federal = bondshoofdstad :2 FORTIFICATION bissectrice van een bastion :3 hoofdsom, kapitaal, vermogen, (geld)middelen :evasion/fuga/fugita de --es = kapitaalvlucht :mercato de --es = kapitaalmarkt :exportation de --es = kapitaalexport/uitvoer :investir un -- = een kapitaal beleggen/investeren :investimento de --es = kapitaalinvestering :creation/formation de --es = kapitaalvorming :constitution de un -- = kapitaalvorming :circuito de --es = kapitaalskringloop :interesse de -- = kapitaalrente :scarsitate/insufficientia de --es = kapitaalschaarste/gebrek :emission de -- = kapitaaluitgifte :affluentia/affluxo de --es = kapitaalstroom :concentration de -- = kapitaalconcentratie :destruction de -- = kapitaalvernietiging :accrescimento/incremento del -- = vermogensaanwas :surplus de -- = kapitaalsurplus :augmento/augmentation de -- = kapitaalvermeerdering :reduction de -- = kapitaalvermindering :possession de -- = kapitaalbezit :possessor de -- = kapitaalbezitter :demanda de -- = kapitaalvraag :-- national = nationaal vermogen :-- initial = beginkapitaal :-- de reserva = reservekapitaal :-- in obligationes = obligatiekapitaal :-- de exploitation = bedrijfskapitaal :-- in actiones = aandelenkapitaal :-- fixe/fixate = vast kapitaal :-- de garantia = garantiekapitaal :-- social = maatschappelijk kapitaal :-- flottante/circulante = vlottend/omlopend kapitaal :-- productive/con interesses = rentedragend kapitaal :-- improductive/inactive = renteloos/dood kapitaal :-- de risco = risocodragend kapitaal :-- in libros = kapitaal aan boeken :apportar -- = kapitaal inbrengen/verschaffen :valer un -- = een kapitaal waard zijn :costar un -- = een kapitaal kosten :viver de su -- = van zijn kapitaal leven :4 hoofdletter + capitalisabile adj :1 kapitaliseerbaar capitalisar v :1 het kapitaal laten aangroeien, kapitaal vormen, kapitaliseren :-- le interesses = de rente kapitaliseren capitalisation sub :1 kapitaalvorming, kapitalisatie, kapitalisering capitalismo sub :1 kapitalisme :-- de stato = staatskapitalisme + capitalista adj :1 kapitalistisch :systema -- = kapitalistisch stelsel :paises -- = kapitalistische landen :societate -- = kapitalistische maatschappij capitalista sub :1 kapitalist + capitalistic adj :1 kapitalistisch :systema -- de production = kapitalistisch produktiesysteem capitanar v :1 aanvoeren (een troep), leiden + capitania sub :1 kapiteinschap capitano sub :1 kapitein, bevelhebber, aanvoerder :SPORT -- (del equipa) = aanvoerder (van het elftal) :-- de nave = scheepskapitein :-- (del marina) mercante = koopvaardijkapitein :-- del porto = havenmeester :-- de cavalleria = ritmeester :-- de corvetta = korvetkapitein, luitenant ter zee eerste klasse :-- de fregata = fregatkapitein, kapitein-luitenant ter zee :-- de vascello = kapitein-ter-zee :-- de industria = grootindustriëel :uniforme de -- = kapiteinsuniform capitate adj :1 BOTANICA :flor -- = bloem met bolvormig hoofdje :lactuca -- = kropsla + capitation sub :1 HISTORIA hoofdgeld, belasting per hoofd :2 hoofdelijke omslag capite sub :1 hoofd, kop :dolor/mal de -- = hoofdpijn :mi -- me dole = ik heb hoofdpijn :rumper le -- a un persona = iemand de hersens inslaan :rumper se le -- = zich het hoofd breken :abassar le -- = het hoofd laten hangen :succuter le -- = het hoofd schudden :le -- me torna = het duizelt me, ik ben duizelig :facer tornar le -- a un persona = iemand duizelig maken :batter le -- contra = het hoofd stoten tegen :pender super le -- = boven het hoofd hangen :montar al -- = naar het hoofd stijgen :FIGURATE perder le -- = het hoofd verliezen :haber le -- dur = een harde kop hebben :signo/inclination del -- = knik(je) :voce de -- = kopstem :ornamento del -- = hoofdtooi :station de -- = kopstation :del -- al pedes = van tot tot teen :-- nuclear/atomic = atoomkop :-- calve = kale kop, kaalkop :-- cave = holhoofd :-- punctate/punctute = punthoofd :-- de ponte = bruggenhoofd :-- de morto = doodshoofd :-- de lecto = hoofdeinde van bed :-- de littera = briefhoofd :cossino de -- = hoofdkussen :-- de clavo = spijkerkop :clavo a -- = spijker met kop :clavo sin -- = spijker zonder kop :-- de porco = varkenskop :-- de dracon = drakenkop :-- a duple facie/de Jano = Januskop :del -- al pedes = van top tot teen :sin -- ni cauda = zonder kop of staart :a -- nude/discoperte = blootshoofds :tante --s, tante ideas = zoveel hoofden, zoveel zinnen :-- del peloton = kop van het peloton :peloton/gruppo de -- = kopgroep :ir/currer al -- = op kop liggen, aan de kop gaan :2 chef, hoofd, leider, aanvoerder, baas, directeur :-- de familia = gezinshoofd :-- coronate = gekroond hoofd :-- de stato = staatshoofd capitello sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER kapiteel :-- doric = Dorisch kapiteel :-- ionic = Ionisch kapiteel :-- corinthie = Corintisch kapiteel + capitiera sub :1 hoofdeinde (van bed) + capitolin adj :1 HISTORIA capitool... :Jocos -- = Spelen ter ere van Jupiter :Monte -- = Monte Capitulinus :le triade -- = de drie goden van het Capitool capitolio sub :1 capitool Capitolio :1 Capitool :le ocas del -- = de ganzen van het Capitool capitular adj :1 mbt een kapittel, tot het kapittel behorend, kapittel... :ecclesia -- = kapittelkerk :sala -- = kapittelzaal :schola -- = kapittelschool :assemblea -- = kapittelvergadering :die -- = kapitteldag capitular v :1 capituleren, zich overgeven, zich onderwerpen, zich gewonnen geven capitulation sub :1 capitulatie, overgave :-- honorabile = eervolle overgave :-- inconditional/sin conditiones = onvoorwaardelijke overgave :conditiones de -- = capitulatievoorwaarden :negotiar le -- = over de capitulatie onderhandelen capitulo sub :1 ECCLESIA (dom)kapittel :-- provincial = provinciaal kapittel :-- general = generaal kapittel :-- canonical = kanonikaal kapittel :le decano del -- = de deken van het kapittel :haber un voto in -- = een stem in het kapittel hebben :non haber alicun voce in le -- = niets in te brengen hebben :2 hoofdstuk (van boek, etc.) :le prime -- = het eerste hoofdstuk :-- recapitulative = samenvattend hoofdstuk :3 BOTANICA bloemkorf(je), bloemhoofdje capo sub :1 kaap, voorgebergte :-- tempestuose = stormkaap :Capo Verde = Kaapverdië :Capo de Hornos = Kaap Hoorn :Capo de Bon Sperantia = Kaap de Goede Hoop :le Colonia del Capo = de Kaapkolonie :vino del Capo = Kaapse wijn :diamante del Capo = Kaapse diamant capon sub :1 kapoen + caponar v :1 kapoenen snijden/castreren caponiera sub :1 mesthok om kapoenen te mesten :2 FORTIFICATION overdekte weg over vestinggracht caporal sub :1 MILITAR korporaal :galones de -- = korporaalsstrepen + capoverdian adj :1 Kaapverdisch + capoverdiano sub :1 Kaapverdiër cappa sub :1 cape, pelerine, cappa (van kardinaal, etc.) :-- purpuree = purperen cappa :mantello con -- = pelerinemantel/jas :2 (van sigaar) dekblad cappella sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER kapel, kerkje :-- aulic/palatin = paleiskapel, hofkapel :-- lateral = zijkapel :-- absidal = straalkapel :-- monasterial/conventual/de un monasterio/de un convento = kloosterkapel :-- funerari/funebre/mortuari = rouwkapel :-- ardente = "chapelle ardente" :Cappella Sixtin = Sixtijnse Kapel :2 kerkkoor, muzikanten (verbonden aan een kapel) :maestro de -- = koormeester, kapelmeester :-- pontifical = pauselijk koor :a -- = a capella :choro a -- = a-cappellakoor cappellania sub :1 prebende van een kapelaan cappellano sub :1 kapelaan :-- private/domestic/de casa = huiskapelaan :-- del corte = hofkapelaan :dignitate de -- = kapelaanschap cappelleria sub :1 hoedenwinkel :2 hoedenmakerij cappellero sub :1 hoedenverkoper :2 hoedenmaker cappelletto sub :1 kleine hoed, hoedje :2 kniegezwel (van paard) + cappelliera sub :1 hoedendoos cappellina sub :1 capeline (breedgerande dameshoed) :2 MEDICINA hoofdverband, hoofdzwachtel cappello sub :1 hoed :-- de sol = zonnehoed :-- de palea = strohoed :-- de feltro = vilten hoed, vilthoed :-- de pellicia = bonthoed :-- de femina = dameshoed :-- de plagia = strandhoed :-- punctate/punctute = punthoed :-- flexibile/molle = slappe hoed, flaphoed :-- cylindro = hoge hoed :-- cardinalicie/de cardinal = kardinaalshoed :-- coquette = koket hoedje :-- abominabile = foeilelijke hoed :-- de un fungo = hoed van een paddestoel :bordo de -- = hoedrand :spinula a -- = hoedenspeld, hoedenpen :cassa de -- = hoedendoos :banda de -- = hoedenband :moda de -- = hoedenmode :fabricante de --s = hoedenfabrikant :mitter su -- = zijn hoed opzetten :cambiar de -- = een andere hoed opzetten :a basso --! = hoed af! :2 TECHNICA dop :-- de modiolo = naafdop + cappero sub :1 BOTANICA kapperstruik :2 CULINARI kapper(tje) cappotta sub :1 kapothoed :2 dak (van auto) cappotto sub :1 kapotjas, lange (over)jas :2 motorkap + cappucietto sub :1 kapje :Cappucietto Rubie e le lupo feroce = Roodkapje en de boze wolf cappucina sub :1 BOTANICA Oostindische kers :2 Kapucines, Kapucijner non cappucino sub :1 ECCLESIA Kapucijn, Kapucijner monnik :2 cappucino (drank) cappucio sub :1 kap(je), capuchon (kledingstuk), huif (van kar) :-- de plastic = plastic opvouwbaar regenkapje :le -- del penna = het dopje van de pen :carro a -- = huifkar capra sub :1 geit :-- alpin = alpengeit :pastor de --s = geitenhoeder :caseo de -- = geitekaas :lacte de -- = geitemelk :carne de -- = geitevlees :lana de -- = geitewol :oculo de -- = geiteoog :exhibition/exposition de --s = geitententoonstelling + caprella sub :1 ZOOLOGIA spookkreeftje + capreola sub :1 ZOOLOGIA reegeit + capreoletto sub :1 reekalf + capreolo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA reebok :rostito de -- = reegebraad :cotelette (F) de -- = reekotelet caprero sub :1 geitenhoeder capretto sub :1 jonge geit, geitje :2 geiteleer, glacé + capric adj :1 CHIMIA caprine... :acido -- = caprinezuur capricio sub :1 plotselinge inval, gril, bevlieging, luim :--s del moda = modegrillen :--s del sorte = spelingen van het lot :-- del natura = speling van de natuur :ceder al --s = aan de grillen toegeven :2 MUSICA, ARTE capriccio capriciose adj :1 grillig, wispelturig, luimig, veranderlijk, onregelmatig :humor -- = grillig humeur :moda -- = grillige mode :lineas -- = grillige lijnen :arabescos -- = grillige arabesken :le tempore es -- = het weer is onbestendig capriciositate sub :1 grilligheid, wispelturigheid, veranderlijkheid capricorno sub :1 ZOOLOGIA boktor Capricorno sub n pr :1 ASTRONOMIA Steenbok :Tropico del -- = Zuiderkeerkring, Steenbokskeerkring + caprificar v :1 bestuiven van vijgebomen + caprification sub :1 caprificatie (systeem voor bestuiven van vijgebomen) + caprifigo sub :1 BOTANICA wilde vijg + caprifoliaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA caprifoliaceae, kamperfoeliefamilie, vlierachtigen caprifolio sub :1 BOTANICA kamperfoelie + capril sub :1 geitenstal + caprimulgo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA nachtzwaluw, geitenmelker + caprin adj :1 van de geit, geite... :caseo -- = geitekaas :racia -- = geiteras :lana -- = geitewol + capriola sub :1 capriool, luchtsprong, bokkesprong :facer --s = luchtsprongen maken capro sub :1 bok :-- expiatori = zondebok :barba de -- = sik :carne de -- = bokkevlees + caproic adj :1 CHIMIA capron... :acido -- = capronzuur + caprylic adj :1 CHIMIA capryl... :acide -- = caprylzuur + capsella sub :1 BOTANICA herderstasje + capsico sub :1 BOTANICA capsicum capsula sub :1 BOTANICA doosvrucht, sporehouder, kapsel :-- del papavere = doosvrucht van de papaver :-- sporifere = sporenhouder, sporenkapsel :-- unilocular/monolocular = eenhokkige doosvrucht :2 ANATOMIA omgevend vlies, kapsel :-- articular = gewrichtskapsel, beursband, kapselband :-- renal = nierkapsel, nierbed :-- synovial = slijmbeurs :-- del crystallino = lensbeursje :3 PHARMACIA capsule :4 CHIMIA indampingskom/schaal :5 dop, kroonkurk, capsule :-- fulminante = knalkurk :-- a vite = schroefdop :-- de cartucha {sj} = patroonhuls :-- de clausura = sluitdop :-- dosator/de dosage = doseerdop, maatdop :6 slaghoedje, klappertje :-- incendiari = slaghoedje :7 ruimtecapsule :-- spatial = ruimtecapsule capsulage sub :1 het afsluiten met een dop/capsule :le -- al machina = het machinaal aanbrengen van doppen/capsules capsular adj :1 capsulevormig, doosvruchtvormig :fructo -- = doosvrucht capsular v :1 van een dop/capsule voorzien (flessen, etc.) :-- bottilias al machina = flessen machinaal voorzien van doppen/capsules + capsulator sub :1 capsuleermachine :-- de/pro bottilias = flessensluitmachine + capsulifere adj :1 BOTANICA doorvruchten dragend captar v :1 bedriegen, bedotten, behendig winnen, door list verkrijgen, inpalmen :-- le confidentia/fiducia de un persona = op slinkse wijze het vertrouwen van iemand winnen captation sub :1 het bedriegen, het bedotten, etc. caption sub :1 het pakken, het grijpen, het vangen captiose adj :1 bedrieglijk, misleidend, listig :argumento -- = schijnargument :rationamento -- = drogredenenering :question -- = strikvraag :philosopho -- = sofistisch filosoof captivar v :1 buitmaken, veroveren, innemen, gevangen nemen, vangen :2 boeien, bekoren, betoveren, fascineren :iste libro captiva del principio usque al fin = dat boek boeit van begin tot eind :-- le attention = de aandacht vasthouden captive adj :1 gevangen, krijgsgevangen :stato -- = gevangenschap :aves -- = kooivogels :animales -- = dieren in gevangenschap :ballon -- = kabelballon :2 veroverd, ingenomen :citate -- = veroverde stad :3 geboeid, bekoord, gefascineerd captivitate sub :1 gevangenschap :viver in -- = in gevangenschap leven :animales in -- = dieren in gevangenschap :-- babylonian/de Babylon del populo hebraic = Babylonische Ballingschap van het Joodse volk :2 krijgsgevangenschap captivo sub :1 gevangene :2 krijgsgevangene captura sub :1 gevangenneming :le -- del robator prendeva tres dies = het kostte drie dagen om de dief te vangen :mandato/ordine de -- = arrestatiebevel :2 het buitmaken, het gevangen nemen, etc., vangst, prijs, buit, jachtbuit :-- de un criminal = buit van een misdadiger :facer un bon -- = een goede vangst doen + capturabile adj :1 die gevangen kan worden genomen :2 wat buit gemaakt kan worden capturar v :1 vangen, gevangennemen, gevangenhouden :-- robatores = dieven vangen :-- un animal = een dier vangen :-- le attention del lectores = de aandacht van de lezers vangen :2 buit maken, veroveren, innemen + capybara sub :1 ZOOLOGIA waterzwijn, capibara car adj :1 dierbaar, geliefd, lief :si te es -- le vita = als het leven je lief is :2 beste (in aanhef van brief) :3 duur, kostbaar, prijzig :pagar -- le lection = leergeld moeten betalen :vender carmente su vita = zijn leven duur verkopen carabina sub :1 karabijn, buks :colpo de -- = karabijnschot :-- de chassa {sj} = jachtbuks :-- pneumatic/a aere comprimite = luchtbuks carabinero sub :1 HISTORIA karabinier :2 (ITALIA) carabiniere (gendarme) :3 (ESPANIA) carabinero (douanier) + carabo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA loopkever, scharrebijter + caraca sub :1 (schip) kraak + caracal sub :1 ZOOLOGIA caracal, steppelynx, woestijnlynx, zwartoor + caracol sub :1 caracole, snelle zwenking (van paard) + caracolar v :1 (mbt paard/berijder) caracoleren, caracoles uitvoeren, snel zwenken :2 FIGURATE dartelen, huppelen, rondspringen + caragana sub :1 BOTANICA erwtestruik carambola sub :1 (BILIARDO) rode bal :2 (BILIARDO) carambole :facer un -- = een bal maken carambolar v :1 (BILIARDO) caramboleren, een carambole/bal maken + carambolina sub :1 (BILIARDO) caramboline + caramelisar v :1 (suiker) in caramel veranderen :2 caramel toevoegen + caramelisation sub :1 verandering (van suiker) in caramel :2 toevoeging van caramel caramello sub :1 caramel, gebrande suiker :-- (al butyro) = toffee :-- amar = zuurtje :-- molle = zachte caramel :-- contra le tusse = hoestbonbon :crema dulce al -- = caramelpudding/vla, hopjesvla :sauce (F) al -- = karamelsaus + carapace sub :1 ZOOLOGIA schild, pantser, schaal, schelp :-- cornee = hoornig pantser :-- calcari = kalkpantser, kalkschaal :-- chitinose = chitineuze pantser :-- dorsal = rugschild :-- de un tortuca/testudine = schild van een schildpad + carassiovulgar sub :1 ZOOLOGIA steenkarper, kruiskarper, kroeskarper carat sub :1 karaat :-- metric = metriek karaat caravana sub :1 karavaan :conductor de -- = karavaanbegeleider :route (F) de --s = karavaanroute/weg :SPORT le -- publicitari que seque le Tour de France = de reclamekaravaan die de Tour de France volgt :2 caravan :-- rolante = toercaravan :-- plicante = vouwcaravan :camping pro --s = caravancamping :centro de --s = caravancentrum + caravanero sub :1 karavanier, leider van een karavaan + caravanning sub ANGLESE :1 het kamperen in een caravan caravanseralio sub :1 karavanserail + caravella sub :1 HISTORIA, NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES karveel :le tres --s de Columbo = de drie karvelen van Columbus + carbocation sub :1 CHIMIA carbokation + carbochimia sub :1 koolstofchemie, carbochemie + carbocyclic adj :1 CHIMIA carbocyclisch + carboglycerina sub :1 carboglycerine + carbohemoglobina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA carbohemoglobine (binding van koolzuur aan hemoglobine) + carbohydrato sub :1 CHIMIA koolhydraat + carbolic adj :1 carbol... :acido -- = carbolzuur, fenol :sapon -- = carbolzeep carbon sub :1 kool, steenkool :-- vegetal/de ligno = houtskool :-- animal = beenderkool, dierlijke kool :-- bituminose = vetkool :-- magre = magere steenkool :-- grasse = vette steenkool :-- fossile = steenkool :-- a gas = gaskool :-- blanc = witte steenkool :-- extincte = dove kool :-- de sucro = suikerkool :consumo de -- = kolenverbruik :gas de -- = kolengas :cassa a -- = kolenbak :estufa a/de -- = kolenkachel :locomotiva a -- = kolenlocomotief :cellario a -- = kolenkelder :traino de -- = kolentrein :foco de -- = kolenvuur :wagon a -- = kolenwagon :situla a -- = kolenemmer/kit :sacco a -- = kolenzak :deposito de -- = kolenbergplaats, kolenhok :bassino/jacimento de -- (fossile) = steenkoolbedding :mina de -- = kolenmijn :portator de -- = kolensjouwer :minator de -- = mijnwerker :extraction de -- = kolenwinning :mercante/commerciante de -- = steenkolenhandelaar :production de -- = steenkolenproduktie :exportation de -- = kolenuitvoer, kolenexport :exportator de -- = kolenexporteur :pala a -- = kolenschop :-- minute, pulvere de -- = steenkoolgruis :papiro (de) -- = carbonpapier :designo al/de -- = (houts)kooltekening :schizzo al/de -- = (houts)koolschets :cribro pro -- = kolenzeef :filamento de -- = kooldraad (bijv. van lamp) :electrodo de -- (de lampa ad arco) = koolspits :PHOTOGRAPHIA impression al -- = kooldruk :PHOTOGRAPHIA portrait {e} al -- = kooldrukportret :prender -- = bunkeren :reducer in -- = verkolen :esser super --es ardente = op hete kolen zitten :2 CHIMIA koolstof :cyclo de -- = koolstofcyclus/kringloop :-- radioactive = radioactive koolstof :-- secundari = secundair koolstofatoom :carbon-14 = koolstof-14 :methodo del carbon-14 = koolstof-14-methode :atomo de -- = koolstofatoom :isotopo del -- = koolstofisotoop :composito de -- = koolstofverbinding :hydrato de -- = koolhydraat :percentage de -- = koolstofgehalte :catena de -- = koolstofketen :vapor de -- = kolendamp :3 carbon :papiro de -- = carbonpapier + carbonado sub :1 (zeer harde diamant) carbonado carbonatar v :1 CHIMIA carbonateren, koolzuurzout toevoegen, in een koolzuurzout veranderen + carbonatation sub :1 CHIMIA carbonatering carbonato sub :1 CHIMIA carbonaat, zout van koolzuur :-- de calcium = calciumcarbonaat :-- de ferro = ijzercarbonaat :-- de plumbo = loodcarbonaat carbonero sub :1 kolenbrander :ZOOLOGIA paro -- = koolmees :2 steenkolenhandelaar, kolenboer carbonic adj :1 kool..., koolzuur..., carbonisch :anhydrido -- = kooldioxyde :acido -- = koolzuur :scuma/spuma -- = blusschuim :gas -- = koolzuurgas carboniera sub :1 steenkolenmijn carbonifere adj :1 steenkoolhoudend :terreno -- = terrein dat steenkool bevat :strato -- = steenkolenlaag :bassino/jacimento -- = kolenbekken :mina -- = kolenmijn :calcario -- = kolenkalk(steen) :districto -- = kolendistrict :2 GEOLOGIA van het Carboon :periodo -- = Carboon :fauna -- = fauna uit het Carboon + carbonifero sub :1 GEOLOGIA Carboon carbonisar v :1 verkolen, carboniseren, vercooksen, geheel verbranden, in de as leggen :le incendio ha carbonisate tote le foreste = de brand heeft het hele bos verbrand :corpore carbonisate = verkoold lichaam carbonisation sub :1 het verkolen, etc., carbonisatie, verkoling, vercooksing, totale verbranding carbonose adj :1 CHIMIA (steen)kool..., koolstofhoudend :deposito -- = koolafzetting + carbonyl sub :1 CHIMIA carbonyl :composito de -- = carbonylverbinding :gruppo de -- = carbonylgroep + carborundum sub :1 carborundum, siliciumcarbide :tela de -- = schuurlinnen + carbotherapia sub :1 MEDICINA carbotherapie, CO2-behandeling + carboxyl sub :1 CHIMIA carboxyl(groep) + carboxylase sub :1 carboxylase + carboxylic adj :1 CHIMIA mbt de carboxyl(groep), carboxyl... + carbuncular adj :1 karbonkelachtig carbunculo sub :1 rode edelsteen :2 MEDICINA karbonkel, puist carbunculose adj :1 MEDICINA een puist hebbend carburante sub :1 brandstof, motorbrandstof :pumpa de -- = brandstofpomp :prender -- = bunkeren :emplear le oleo como -- = olie stoken :indice/index/numero de octano de un -- = octaangetal van een brandstof carburar v :1 CHIMIA carbureren, met koolstof verbinden :2 (in verbrandingsmotor) vergassen, carbureren carburation sub :1 CHIMIA het carbureren, het verbranden (bij verbrandingsmotoren), carburatie, verbranding carburator sub :1 carburator :flottator de un -- = vlotter van een carburator carburo sub :1 koolstofverbinding, carbid :-- metallic = metaalcarbide :-- de calcium = calciumcarbid + carcassa sub :1 geraamte, skelet, karkas (van dier) :-- de nave = (scheeps)casco/romp :-- de/in aciero = staalskelet :pneu(matico) a -- diagonal = diagonaalband :FIGURATE un vetule -- = een oud lijk (auto) + carceolaria sub :1 BOTANICA pantoffelplant, pantoffeltje carcerar v :1 gevangen zetten, in de gevangenis zetten, opsluiten, insluiten carcerari adj :1 met de gevangenis te maken hebbend, van de gevangenis :le systema -- nederlandese = het Nederlandse gevangenisstelsel :pena -- = gevangenisstraf :vita -- = gevangenisleven carceration sub :1 het gevangen zetten, het opsluiten, opsluiting + carcerato sub :1 gedetineerde, gevangene :-- politic = politieke gevangene carcere sub :1 gevangenis, kerker :-- penal = strafgevangenis :pena de -- = gevangenisstraf :mitter un persona in le -- = iemand in de gevangenis stoppen :evader del -- = uit de gevangenis ontsnappen :evasion del -- = ontsnapping uit de gevangenis carcerero sub :1 cipier, gevangenbewaarder :casa del -- = cipierswoning + carcerologic adj :1 MEDICINA kanker betreffend, kanker... + carcinogene adj :1 kankerverwekkend, carcinogeen + carcinolyse (-ysis) sub :1 MEDICINA carcinolyse, kankervernietiging + carcinolytic adj :1 MEDICINA carcinolytisch, kankervernietigend + carcinolytico sub :1 MEDICINA carcinolyticum carcinoma sub :1 MEDICINA carcinoom, kankergezwel :-- del hepate/del ficato = levercarcinoom, leverkanker :-- pulmonar = longcarcinoom, longkanker :-- gastric = maagcarcinoom, maagkanker :-- mammari = borstcarcinoom, borstkanker + carcinomatose adj :1 MEDICINA :tumor -- = carcinoom, kankergezwel + carcinophobia sub :1 MEDICINA kankervrees, kankerfobie, carcinofobie + cardamine sub :1 BOTANICA veldkers :-- pratense/del prato = pinksterbloem :-- hirsute = kleine veldkers :-- amar = bittere veldkers :-- flexuose = bosveldkers + cardamomo sub :1 cardamom, kardemom (specerij) :pulvere de -- = kardemompoeder + cardan sub :1 cardan :juncto/articulation de cardan = kruiskoppeling :transmission a/per cardan = cardanaandrijving + Cardan sub n pr :1 Cardanus cardanic adj :1 cardanisch :TECHNICA juncto/articulation -- = kruiskoppeling :junctura -- = cardanische verbinding :suspension -- = cardanische ophanging cardar v :1 kaarden (van wol) :-- drappo = laken kaarden :filo cardate = kaardgaren :lana cardate = kamgaren cardata sub :1 hoeveelheid wol die in één keer gekaard wordt cardator sub :1 wolkaarder :pectine de -- = wolkam cardatura sub :1 het kaarden (van wol) :le -- al machina = het machinaal kaarden :2 rol wol van een kaardmachine carderia sub :1 kaarderij cardia sub :1 ANATOMIA maagmond, cardia cardiac adj :1 hart... :arteria -- = kransslagader :attacco/crise/crisis -- = hartaanval :paralyse (-ysis)/collapso -- = hartverlamming :glandula -- = hartklier :musculo -- = hartspier :maladia -- = hartziekte :morte -- = hartdood :affection -- = hartaandoening :infarcto -- = hartinfarct :hypertrophia -- = hartvergroting :pulsation/battimento -- = harteklop :fibrillation -- = fibrillatie van het hart :frequentia -- = hartfrequentie :ruitos/sufflo -- = hart(ge)ruis :valvula -- = hartklep :palpitation -- = hartklopping :massage -- = hartmassage :rhythmo -- = hartritme :cyclo -- = hartcyclus :activitate/action/functionamento -- = hartwerking :arresto/syncope -- = hartstilstand :stimulator -- = hartstimulator, pacemaker :steatose (-osis) -- = hartvervetting :pumpa -- = hartpomp :transplantation/graffo -- = harttransplantatie :catheter -- = hartcatheter :clinica -- = hartcentrum :chirurgo -- = hartchirurg :chirurgia -- = hartchirurgie :tonos/sonos -- = harttonen + cardiaco sub :1 hartlijder + cardial adj :1 ANATOMIA de cardia/maagmond betreffend cardialgia sub :1 MEDICINA maagkramp, hartkramp, cardialgie + cardialgic adj :1 maagkramp..., hartkramp... + cardigan sub ANGLESE :1 gebreid jasje/vestje cardinal adj :1 voornaamste, belangrijkste, hoofd..., kardinaal :numero -- = hoofdtelwoord :punctos -- = de vier windstreken :virtutes -- = hoofddeugden cardinal sub :1 ECCLESIA kardinaal :-- papabile = tot paus verkiesbare kardinaal :cappello de -- = kardinaalshoed :collegio del --s = college van kardinalen :dignitate de -- = kardinaalschap :2 ZOOLOGIA kardinaalvogel cardinalato sub :1 ambt en waardigheid van een kardinaal, kardinaalschap, kardinalaat :2 duur van het ambt van kardinaal + cardinalicie adj :1 kardinaals... :sede -- = kardinaalszetel :cappello -- = kardinaalshoed :mantello -- = kardinaalsmantel :anello -- = kardinaalsring :purpura -- = kardinaalspurper :dignitate -- = kardinaalschap :lobelia -- = kardinaalbloem cardine sub :1 scharnier :--s del porta = scharnieren van de deur :coperculo a -- = klapdeksel :valvula a -- = scharnierklep :compasso a -- = scharnierpasser :levar le --s = uit de hengsels lichten + cardiocarpe adj :1 BOTANICA met hartvormige vruchten + cardiochirurgia sub :1 hartchirurgie + cardiochirurgic adj :1 hartchirurgisch + cardiochirurgo sub :1 hartchirurg + cardiogramma sub :1 MEDICINA cardiogram :-- acustic = akoestisch cardiogram cardiographia sub :1 cardiografie, hartbeschrijving cardiographo sub :1 cardiograaf + cardioide sub :1 MATHEMATICA cardioïde cardiologia sub :1 cardiologie :centro de -- = hartcentrum + cardiologic adj :1 cardiologisch :centro -- = hartcentrum + cardiologo sub :1 cardioloog, hartspecialist :chirurgo -- = hartchirurg + cardiomegalia sub :1 MEDICINA cardiomegalie, hartvergroting + cardiopatha sub :1 hartlijder cardiopathia sub :1 hartziekte, hartaandoening + cardiopetale adj :1 BOTANICA met hartvormige kroonbladen + cardioplegia sub :1 MEDICINA hartverlamming + cardiopulmonar adj :1 MEDICINA :machina -- = hart-longmachine cardiosclerose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA cardiosclerose + cardioscopio sub :1 cardioscoop + cardiosepale adj :1 BOTANICA met harvormige kelkbladen + cardiotomia sub :1 MEDICINA cardiotomie, incisie in het hart :2 MEDICINA operatie van de cardia/maagmond + cardiotonic adj :1 cardiotonisch, hartversterkend + cardiotonico sub :1 MEDICINA cardiotonicum + cardiovascular adj :1 hart- en vaat..., cardiovascular :affectiones/maladias -- = hart- en vaatziekten + carditis sub :1 MEDICINA hartontsteking, carditis cardo sub :1 kaard(e), kaardmachine :lana de -- = kaardwol :2 BOTANICA kaarde, kardoen + cardoide adj :1 hartvormig + cardoide sub :1 MATHEMATICA cardoïde, hartkromme + carduelo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA goudvink, putter + carduo sub :1 BOTANICA distel :-- crispe = kruldistel :-- deflorate = alpendistel carentia sub :1 tekort, gebrek, derving, gemis :-- de aqua = waterschaarste :-- vitaminic = vitaminegebrek :-- affective = affectieve verwaarlozing :-- de personal = personeelsgebrek/tekort :maladia de -- = gebreksziekte + carential adj :1 MEDICINA gebrek... :maladia -- = gebreksziekte carer v :1 :-- de = ontberen, een gebrek hebben aan, missen, te kort komen :-- de conviction = niet overtuigend zijn :isto care de senso = dit heeft geen zin :isto care totalmente de valor = dat is van nul en generlei waarde :ille care totalmente del senso de humor = hij is geheel van humor gespeend :persona qui care de sentimento = gevoelsarm mens :le nove ministro care de experientia politic = de nieuwe minister mist een politieke achtergrond :nos non pote carer de vostre adjuta = wij kunnen uw hulp niet ontberen :un interpretation carente de fundamento = een niet gefundeerde interpretatie :un hospital carente de personal = een ziekenhuis met een gebrek aan personeel :ille non care de talento = hij is niet ontbloot van talent caressa sub :1 liefkozing, streling, aai :nomine de -- = koosnaam caressar v :1 liefkozen, strelen, aanhalen, aaien :-- le testa/capite de un infante = een kind over zijn bol strijken :-- un infante = een kind aanhalen. :-- le catto = de kat aaien + carex,carice sub :1 BOTANICA zegge :-- paniculate = pluimzegge :-- arenari = zandzegge :-- tomentose = behaarde zegge :-- ripari = oeverzegge :-- pilulifere = pilzegge :-- rostrate = snavelzegge :-- pulicari = vlozegge :-- vesicari = blaaszegge, waterrietgras :-- elongate = uitgerekte zegge :-- vulpin = vossezegge carga sub :1 last, vracht, lading (anque ELECTRICITATE) :bestia/animal de -- = lastdier :cavallo de -- = lastpaard, pakpaard :asino de -- = pakezel :nave de -- = transportschip, vrachtschip :-- de ligno = lading hout :-- explosive = springlading :-- nuclear = kernlading :-- elementari = elementaire lading :tension de -- = laadspanning :currente de -- = laadstroom :portator de -- electric = ladingdrager :capacitate de -- = laadvermogen :teste a/de -- = getuige à charge :principal teste (a/de --) = kroongetuige :le -- del annos = de last der jaren :-- e discarga = laden en lossen :-- con possibile contrabando = besmette lading :2 verplichting, verantwoordelijkheid, last, belasting, opdracht, taak, kosten :-- honorific = ereambt :-- parcellari = deeltaak :-- de prime ministro = premierschap :--s fiscal = belastingdruk :--s social = sociale lasten :-- salarial = loonlasten :--s notarial = notariskosten :--s del stato = staatslasten :--s mensual = maandlasten :assumer un -- = een taak op zich nemen :3 krachtige aanval, bestorming, charge :-- de carros de combatto/de tanks (A) = tankaanval :-- de cavalleria = ruiteraanval :-- de flanco = flankaanval cargalitteras sub :1 brievenweger cargamento sub :1 het laden, het bevrachten, het bepakken :ponte de -- = laadbrug :-- de aviones = luchtbevrachting :2 lading, vracht, last :apparato de -- = laadtoestel :-- de viveres = lading/transport levensmiddelen :-- de bombas = bommenlast :3 het laden (van een geweer/accu/fototoestel, etc.) cargapapiros sub :1 presse-papier cargar v :1 laden, beladen, opladen, inladen, bevrachten, bepakken, een last leggen op :-- se de = op zich nemen, zich belasten met :-- le accumulator = de accu laden :-- un nave = een schip laden :-- e discargar = laden en lossen :atmosphera cargate = geladen atmosfeer :esser cargate (del direction) de un curso = een leeropdracht hebben :-- un persona de occupar se del plantas = iemand voor de planten laten zorgen :-- un persona con le costos = de kosten op iemand afwentelen :2 laden (een wapen/accu/fototoestel, etc.) :-- un fusil = een geweer laden :-- un camera = een film in een camera doen :3 heftig aanvallen, zich werpen (op), een charge uitvoeren + cargate adj :1 beladen, belast :haber un hereditate -- = erfelijk belast zijn :-- de tote le bagages = bepakt en bezakt :excessivemente -- = te zwaar beladen :officiero -- del commandamento = bevelvoerende officier :le functionario -- del dossier = de betrokken ambtenaar :programma -- = druk programma :jornatas -- = drukke dagen + cargator sub :1 (persoon en apparaat) lader, belader :-- super erucas = rupslader :-- rotatori = volledig draaibare laadmachine :-- universal = universeel laadwerktuig + cargatorio sub :1 laadplaats cargo sub :1 lading, vracht :-- de carbon = lading kolen :nave/bastimento de -- = vrachtschip + cari sub :1 kerrie :pulvere de -- = kerriepoeder :suppa al -- = kerriesoep :ris al -- = kerrierijst :sauce (F) al -- = kerriesaus :preparar al -- = met kerrie bereiden cariar v :1 MEDICINA aantasten, doen rotten cariate adj :1 aangetast door cariës, rot, carieus :dente -- = rotte tand caribe adj :1 Caribisch :Mar Caribe = Caribische Zee :Insulas Caribe = West-Indië, Antillen caribe sub :1 (persoon) Caribiër :2 (taal) Caribisch + caribu sub :1 kariboe, Noordamerikaans rendier caricatura sub :1 karikatuur, spotprent, satirische beschrijving :un -- de lo que deberea esser le justitia = een aanfluiting van het recht :facer un -- de = een karikatuur maken van + caricatural adj :1 karikatuurachtig, karikaturaal :description -- = karikaturale beschrijving :portrait -- = karikaturaal portret :designo -- = spotprent :tractos -- = karikaturale trekken :describer --mente un individuo = een karikaturale beschrijving van iemand geven caricaturar v :1 een karikatuur maken van, karikaturiseren :-- un persona = een karikatuur van iemand maken caricaturista sub :1 karikaturist, tekenaar van spotprenten carie sub :1 cariës, tandbederf, tandwolf :-- dental/dentari = tandbederf :-- ossose/del ossos = beeneter carillon sub FRANCESE :1 klokkenspel, beiaard, carillon :sonator del -- = beiaardier :claviero de un -- = beiaardklavier :concerto de -- = beiaardconcert :campana de -- = beiaardklok :schola de -- = beiaardschool :2 carillon (op klokkenspel geënt muziekstuk) carillonamento sub :1 klokgelui, gebeier :2 beiaardbespeling carillonar v :1 beieren, luiden (van de klok) :le campanas carillona = de klokken luiden :2 een melodie op het carillon spelen carillonator sub :1 beiaardier, klokkenspeler, klokkenist carina sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES kiel, romp (onder de waterlijn), levend werk carinage sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES kieling, krenging :porto de -- = dokhaven carinar v :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES kielen, krengen, doen overhellen + carinate adj :1 ZOOLOGIA gekamd (met kam op het borstbeen) :2 BOTANICA gekield :allio -- = berglook + carinatifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met gekielde bladeren + carinatisepale adj :1 BOTANICA met gekielde kelkbladeren + carinifere adj :1 BOTANICA een kieldragend, gekield Carinthia sub n pr :1 Karinthië + cariogene adj :1 cariës veroorzakend, cariogeen cariose adj :1 rot, aangetast, aangestoken (kies), carieus + cariositate sub :1 MEDICINA aantasting door cariës/tandwolf, rotting caritabile adj :1 liefdadig, barmhartig, menslievend, goed :action -- = liefdedaad caritate sub :1 liefdadigheid, barmhartigheid, goedheid, naastenliefde :-- christian = christelijke naastenliefde :le -- es le virtute supreme = liefdadigheid is de hoogste deugd :institutiones de -- = instellingen van liefdadigheid :obras de -- = charitatieve werken :mangiar le pan del -- = genadebrood eten :bazar de -- = fancy-fair :festa de -- = liefdadigheidsfeest :facer/practicar le -- = liefdadigheid bedrijven, aalmoezen geven + caritative adj :1 caritatief :institution -- = charitatieve instelling + carlina sub :1 BOTANICA driedistel, carlina :-- vulgar = everwortel + carlinga sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES zaathout, binnenkiel, tegenkiel, kolsem :2 cockpit (van vliegtuig) + carlismo sub :1 (SPANJE) carlisme + carlista adj :1 (SPANJE) carlistisch :guerras -- = carlistische oorlogen + carlista sub :1 (SPANJE) carlist + carmagnole sub FRANCESE :1 HISTORIA carmagnole, revolutiehemd/wambuis :2 HISTORIA carmagnole (lied en dans uit de Franse Revolutie) :dansar le -- = de carmagnole dansen + carmelita sub :1 karmeliet :monasterio de --s = carmelietenklooster :2 karmelietes, karmelieter non :-- discalceate = ongeschoeide karmelietes + carmesin adj :1 karmozijn(rood) + carmesino sub :1 karmozijn(rood) + carminative adj :1 MEDICINA windverdrijvend, carminatief + carminativo sub :1 MEDICINA windverdrijvend middel, carminativum + carminee adj :1 karmijnrood carmino sub :1 karmijn(rood) :stilo de -- = lippenstift carnage sub :1 slachting, bloedbad carnal adj :1 vleselijk, lichamelijk, lijfelijk, zinnelijk, sensueel :placeres -- = vleselijke geneugten :amor -- = lichamelijke/zinnelijke liefde :desiro/desiderio -- = zinnelijke begeerte carnalitate sub :1 vleselijkheid, lichamelijkheid, lijfelijkheid, zinnelijkheid, sensualiteit carnation sub :1 teint, gelaatskleur :2 ARTE carnatie, vleeskleur carnaval sub :1 carnaval, vastenavond, carnavalsfeest :celebrar/festar le -- = carnaval vieren :martedi de -- = vastenavond carnavalesc adj :1 als bij/van carnaval, carnavals... :costume -- = carnavalspak :carro -- = carnavalswagen :follias -- = carnavalsdwaasheden :spectaculo -- = grotesk schouwspel carne sub :1 vlees :-- fumate = rookvlees :-- de cavallo fumate = paardenrookvlees :-- salate = gezouten vlees, pekelvlees :-- grasse = vet vlees :-- costal = ribvlees, riblappen :-- cartilaginese = knorvlees :-- magre = mager vlees :-- grilliate = geroosterd vlees :-- hachate {sj} = gehakt :bolletta de -- hachate {sj} = gehaktbal :-- de vitello = kalfsvlees :-- de vitello hachate {sj} = kalfsgehakt :-- frigide = koudvlees :-- de suppa = soepvlees :-- bovin/de bove/de vacca = rundvlees :-- de porco = varkensvlees :-- de ove = schapenvlees :-- de capra = geitenvlees :-- equin/cavallin/de cavallo = paardenvlees :-- in latta = vlees in blik, blikjesvlees :-- gelate/congelate = bevroren vlees :-- rostite = gebraden vlees :-- succulente = sappig vlees :-- coriacee/dur = taai vlees :-- human = mensenvlees :-- vive = levend vlees :-- synthetic = kunstvlees :cultello a/de -- = vleesmes :trencho {sj} de -- = plak vlees :odor de -- rostite = braadlucht :succo de -- = vleesnat, jus :pastata de -- = vleespastei :extracto de -- = vleesextract :producto de -- = vleesprodukt :fabrica de productos de -- = vleesfabriek :industria del -- = vleesindustrie :suppa de -- = vleessoep :platto de -- = vleesgerecht/schotel :ragout (F) de -- = vleesragoût :consumo/consumption de -- = vleesverbruik :precio del -- = vleesprijs :restos de -- = vleesresten :intoxication per -- = vleesvergiftiging :--de un fructo = vruchtvlees :un esser de -- e de sanguine = een mens van vlees en bloed :-- a/de cannon = kanonnenvlees :in -- e osso(s) = in levende lijve :rostir -- = vlees braden :esser in -- = gezet/corpulent zijn :ni -- ni pisce = vlees noch vis + carnet sub FRANCESE :1 notitieboekje, opschrijfboekje, agenda, boekje (met zegels, etc.) :-- de timbros (postal) = boekje postzegels :-- de metro = boekje metrokaartjes :-- de ballo = balboekje :-- de bonos = bonboekje :-- de giro = giroboekje :-- de camping = kampeercarnet + carniera sub :1 weitas, jachttas, jagerstas + carnificarse v :1 MEDICINA vervlezen + carnification sub :1 MEDICINA vervlezing :-- del ossos = vervlezing van de beenderen :pulmon carnificate = vervleesde long carnifice sub :1 beul :hacha {sj} de -- = beulsbijl :spada de -- = beulszwaard :manos de -- = beulshanden + carniforme adj :1 vleesvormig carnivore adj :1 vleesetend, carnivoor :animal -- = vleeseter :planta -- = vleesetende plant :mammiferos -- = vleestende zoogdieren + carnivoro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA carnivoor, vleeseter + carnophobia sub :1 MEDICINA carnofobie, afkeer van vlees carnose adj :1 vlezig, met veel vlees :labios -- = dikke lippen :tomate -- = vlezige tomaat, vleestomaat :MEDICINA excrescentia -- = vlezige uitwas carnositate sub :1 vlezigheid carnute adj :1 vlezig, met veel vlees Carola sub n pr :1 Carola Carolina sub n pr :1 Carolina :-- del Nord = Noord-Carolina :-- del Sud = Zuid-Carolina :le --s = de Carolinen carolinge adj :1 Karolingisch :renascentia -- = Karolingische renaissance + carolingian adj :1 Karolingisch :renascentia -- = Karolingische renaissance :architectura -- = Karolingische bouwkunst :minusculas -- = Karolingische minuskels :epopeia -- = Karolingische epos Carolo sub n pr :1 Karel :-- Magne = Karel de Grote :le dece-duo pares de -- Magne = de twaalf paladijnen van Karel de Grote caronia sub :1 kreng, aas, kadaver, bedorven vlees :odor de -- = aaslucht caroniose adj :1 (ver)rot, als een kreng stinkend + carophylliero sub :1 BOTANICA kruidnagelboom + carophyllo sub :1 kruidnagel carosello sub :1 draaimolen, mallemolen :cavallo de -- = draaimolenpaard :2 draaiende transporteur carota sub :1 wortel, peen :cultor/cultivator de --s = wortelboer :raspar/grattar --s = wortelen schra(p)pen + carotide sub :1 ANATOMIA hoofdslagader, halsslagader :-- externe = uitwendige hoofdslagader + carotidee adj :1 ANATOMIA hoofdslagader... + carotidian adj :1 ANATOMIA hoofdslagader... carotina sub :1 CHIMIA carotine, caroteen carpa sub :1 karper :vivario/piscina de --s = karpervijver :suppa de -- = karpersoep + carpaccio sub ITALIANO :1 CULINARI carpaccio carpal adj :1 ANATOMIA handwortel... :osso -- = handwortelbeentje Carpates sub n pr pl :1 Karpaten + carpatic adj :1 Karpaten... + carpellar adj :1 BOTANICA mbt het vruchtblad + carpello sub :1 BOTANICA vruchtblad + carpentar v :1 timmeren carpenteria sub :1 timmermansambacht :utensiles de -- = timmergereedschap :officina de -- = timmermanswerkplaats :2 timmerwerk :3 timmermanswerkplaats carpentero sub :1 timmerman :-- naval = scheepstimmerman :apprentisse (de) -- = timmermansknecht :officina de -- = timmermanswerkplaats :utensiles de -- = timmergereedschap :hacha {sj} -- = timmermansbijl :cantier de -- = timmerwerf + carpetta sub :1 karpet, (vloer)kleed :-- perse/persian/persic/de Persia = Perzisch tapijt/kleed :-- de bombas = bomtapijt + carpicultor sub :1 karperkweker + carpicultura sub :1 karperteelt + carpino sub :1 haagbeuk carpo sub :1 ANATOMIA handwortel :articulation del -- = handwortelgewricht + carpocapsa sub :1 ZOOLOGIA appelbladroller + carpologia sub :1 carpologie, vruchtenleer + carpophora sub :1 BOTANICA vruchthouder, vruchtlichaam + carpospora sub :1 BIOLOGIA carpospore carrafa sub :1 karaf :-- de vitro = glazen karaf + carrara sub :1 Carrarisch marmer carrear v :1 per wagen/kar vervoeren + carrero sub :1 wagenmaker carretta sub :1 wagen(tje), kar(retje) :-- de mano/a bracios = handkar :-- de ferma = boerenkar :-- de panetero = bakkerskar :-- del mercante/venditor de gelatos = ijs(co)kar(retje) :-- al/de verduras = groentenkar :-- a can = hondenkar :-- a bove = ossenkar :-- coperte = huifkar :-- a tres rotas = driewielige kar :-- de plagia = bolderkar :-- basculante = kipkarretje :tirar le -- = de kar trekken :pulsar le -- = de kar duwen carrettata sub :1 karrevracht, wagenvol, wagenlading :-- de sablo/de arena = kar zand + carrettero sub :1 karrevoerder, voerman carriera sub :1 carrière, loopbaan, levensloop :militar de -- = beroepsmilitair :soldato de -- = beroepssoldaat :diplomate de -- = beroepsdiplomaat :officiero de -- = beroepsofficier :consule de -- = beroepsconsul :-- de actor = acteursloopbaan :-- diplomatic = diplomatieke carriëre :-- jornalistic = journalistieke carrière :-- politic = politieke carrière :-- artistic = kunstenaarsloopbaan :-- vital = levensloop :-- fulmine = bliksemcarrière :-- brillante/luminose = schitterende carrière :apice/culmination de su -- = hoogtepunt van zijn carrière :comenciar un -- = een carrière beginnen :facer -- = carrière maken :2 oefenterrein voor renpaarden + carrierismo sub :1 carrièremakerij :-- politic = politieke carrièremakerij + carrierista sub :1 carrièremaker, carrièrist carro sub :1 wagen, kar, rijtuig :-- funebre = lijkkoets :-- de immunditias = vuilniswagen :-- triumphal = zegenkar :-- basculante = kiepkar :-- de combatto = tank :-- blindate = pantserwagen :-- cellular = dievenwagen :-- frigorific/refrigeratori = koelwagen :-- de ferma = boerenwagen/kar :-- a boves = ossenwagen :-- de panetero = broodkar :-- de feno = hooiwagen :-- al/de verduras = groentenkar :-- carnavalesc = carnavalswagen :-- a cappucio = huifkar :grassia de -- = wagensmeer :le quinte rota del -- = het vijfde wiel aan de wagen :2 wagen (van schrijfmachine, etc.) carrossa sub :1 koets, karos :-- del corte = hofkoets :-- de gala = staatsiekoets :-- discoperte = open rijtuig :-- regal/royal/auree = gouden koets :cavallo de -- = koetspaard + carrossata sub :1 aantal mensen dat in een koets vervoerd kan worden, koets vol mensen carrosseria sub :1 carrosseriefabriek, carrosseriebouw :2 koetswerk, carrosserie :-- aerodynamic = gestroomlijnde carrosserie :reparator de -- = carrosseriehersteller :fabrica de -- s = carrosseriefabriek carrossero sub :1 wagenmaker, koetsenmaker + carrossetta sub :1 kleine koets, koetsje, wagentje + carruba adj :1 BOTANICA johannesbrood + carrubo sub :1 BOTANICA johannesbroodboom carta sub :1 kaart, speelkaart, spijskaart, etc. :-- de visita = visitekaartje :-- (postal) = briefkaart :-- (postal) illustrate = ansicht :-- (postal) con responsa pagate = briefkaart met betaald antwoord :-- perforate = ponskaart :-- de Natal = kerstkaart :-- de pisca = visvergunning :-- de stato major = stafkaart :-- geographic = landkaart :-- topographic = topografische kaart :-- pluviometric = regenkaart :-- de Europa = kaart van Europa :-- hydrographic = waterkaart :-- astronomic = sterrenkaart :-- celeste = hemelkaart :-- selenographic/del luna = maankaart :-- touristic {oe} = toeristenkaart :-- geologic = geologische kaart :-- de camminos pedestre = wandelkaart :METEO -- thermic = temperatuurskaart :-- meteorologic = meteorologische kaart :-- del relievos/in relievo = reliëfkaart :-- dialectologic = dialectkaart :-- nautic/maritime/marin = zeekaart :-- bathymetric = dieptekaart :-- hypsometric = hoogtekaart :-- linguistic = taalkaart :-- stratal = plattegrond :-- de identitate = identiteitskaart, persoonsbewijs :-- de abonamento = abonnementskaart :-- de rationamento = bonkaart, distributiekaart :-- de alimentation = levensmiddelenkaart :-- de prioritate = voorrangskaart :-- de reduction = kortingskaart :-- de adherente/de membro = bewijs van lidmaatschap :-- de studente/studiante = collegekaart :-- electoral = kiezerskaart :-- de campator = kampkaart :-- de entrata/de ingresso = toegangskaart :-- de pressa = perskaart :-- de correspondentia = correspondentiekaart :-- de vinos = wijnkaart :-- de credito = credit-card (soort betaalkaart) :-- de cheques (A) = bankkaart :-- familial = gezinskaart :-- annual = jaarkaart :-- septimanal/hebdomadari = weekkaart :-- mural = wandkaart :-- verde = groene kaart :-- marcate = gemerkte kaart :SPORT -- jalne = gele kaart :SPORT -- rubie = rode kaart :camera de --s = kaartenkamer :casa/castello de --s = kaartenhuis :carta-responsa = antwoordcoupon :jocar al --s = kaartspelen :joco de --s = kaartspel, spel kaarten :jocator de --s = kaartspeler :club (A) de jocatores de --s = kaartclub :-- de joco = speelkaart :-- mute = blinde kaart :partita de --s = partijtje kaart(en) :vespere/vespera de --s = kaartavond(je) :dar/distribuer le --s = kaart geven :distribution de --s = het kaartgeven (bij het kaartspel) :dar -- blanc a un persona = iemand carte blanche geven :riscar toto super un -- = alles op een kaart zetten :mangiar al -- = à la carte eten :leger/interpretar le --s = kaart lezen :lectura de --s = het kaartlezen :disrolar/extender un -- = een kaart uitrollen cartar v :1 van kaarten voorzien :2 op kaart zetten, ficheren :3 in kaart brengen cartel sub :1 schriftelijke uitdaging :2 overeenkomst tot uitwisseling van gevangenen :3 vereniging van producenten tot regeling van produktie en prijzen, kartel :-- de precios = prijskartel :-- de production = produktiekartel :formar un -- = een kartel vormen cartelisar v :1 tot een kartel maken cartelisation sub :1 kartelvorming, kartellering cartelista sub :1 deelnemer in een kartel + carter sub ANGLESE :1 carter (van auto), motorhuis :-- de oleo = oliecarter :-- del differential = differentieelcarter :2 kettingkast (van fiets) cartero sub :1 kaartenmaker + cartesian adj :1 Cartesiaans, van Descartes :coordinatas -- = Cartesiaans assenstelsel :producto -- = Cartesiaans produkt :axe -- = cartesiaanse as, rechthoekige as + cartesianismo sub :1 leer van Cartesius (Descartes) + cartesiano sub :1 Cartesiaan, aanhanger van Descartes Carthagine sub n pr :1 Carthago carthaginese adj :1 Carthaags :thalassocratia -- = Carthaagse zeeheerschappij Carthaginese sub :1 Carthager Carthago sub n pr :1 Carthago + carthamo sub :1 BOTANICA saffloer, wilde saffraan, verfdistel :color de -- = saffloerkleur cartiera sub :1 verzamelmap, portefeuille :-- de obras public = portefeuille van openbare werken :poner le -- a disposition de un decision parlamentari = de portefeuillekwestie stellen cartilagine sub :1 kraakbeen :-- nasal/del naso = neuskraakbeen :-- auricular = oorkraakbeen :-- costal = ribbekraakbeen :-- cricoide = ringkraakbeen (van het strottehoofd) cartilaginose adj :1 kraakbeenachtig, kraakbenig, kraakbeen... :cellula -- = kraakbeencel :texito -- = kraakbeenweefsel :carne -- = knorvlees :pisces -- = kraakbeenvissen + cartogramma sub :1 cartogram cartographia sub :1 cartografie, het kaarttekenen, kartering :-- aeree = luchtkartering :-- thematic = thematische cartografie :servicio de -- = karteringsdienst :avion de -- = karteringsvliegtuig cartographic adj :1 cartografisch :projection -- = kaartprojectie :servicio -- = cartografische dienst cartographo sub :1 cartograaf cartomante sub :1 kaartlegger cartomantia sub :1 het waarzeggen uit kaarten, cartomantie + cartometria sub :1 cartometrie + cartometric adj :1 cartometrisch carton sub :1 karton, bordpapier :-- undulate/corrugate = golfkarton :-- de palea = strokarton :-- corio = leerkarton :fabrica de -- de palea = strokartonfabriek :-- catranate/bituminate = asfaltpapier :cisorios pro -- = kartonschaar :2 tekening, karton, gekleurd patroon als model voor schilders/tapijtwevers, etc. :--es de Raphael = kartons van Raphaël :3 kartonnen doos :-- de cigarrettas = slof sigaretten cartonage sub :1 het maken van kartonwerk, kartonwerk :2 LIGATURA DE LIBROS het kartonneren, kartonnage cartonar v :1 van karton voorzien :2 LIGATURA DE LIBROS kartonneren cartoneria sub :1 kartonfabricage :2 kartonfabriek cartonero sub :1 kartonfabrikant + cartoon sub ANGLESE :1 cartoon + cartoonista {oe} sub :1 cartoonist cartotheca sub :1 cartotheek, (land)kaartencollectie :2 kaartenzaal/kamer cartucha {sj} sub :1 MILITAR geweer/etc.patroon :-- a/de gas = gaspatroon :-- blanc/in blanco = losse patroon/flodder :-- de exercitio = oefenpatroon :tubetto/capsula de -- = patroonhuls :fabrica de --s = patroonfabriek cartucheria {sj} sub :1 patroonfabriek cartuchiera {sj} sub :1 patroontas, patroongordel, patroonkist cartulario sub :1 cartularium, verzameling afschriften van bezitstitels/donaties, etc. van een klooster cartulero sub :1 beheerder van een cartularium + cartusan adj :1 karthuizer... :convento/claustro/monasterio -- = karthuizer klooster Cartusia sub n pr :1 Chartreuse (Frans klooster) :cartusia = kartuizer klooster cartusian adj :1 karthuizer... cartusiano sub :1 Karthuizer (monnik) + cartusio sub :1 karthuizer + caruncula sub :1 ZOOLOGIA vlezige uitwas, halskwab, kam/lel (van hoenderachtige vogels) :2 BOTANICA uitstulping op/nabij de zaadnavel carvi sub :1 BOTANICA karwij, kummel :granas de -- = karwijzaad + carvifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met bladeren als die van karwij + carwash sub ANGLESE :1 autowasserette Caryas sub n pr :1 ANTIQUITATE GEOLOGIA Caryae caryatide sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER caryatide, vrouwenfiguur op pilaar, schoorbeeld, schraagbeeld caryocinese (-esis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA celdeling, mitose caryocinetic adj :1 BIOLOGIA de celdeling betreffend + caryogenese (-esis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA caryogenese + caryologia sub :1 BIOLOGIA caryologie + caryolyse (-ysis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA caryolyse + caryophyllaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA caryophyllaceae, caryophyllaceeën, anjerachtigen caryophyllo sub :1 BOTANICA anjelier, anjer + caryoplasma sub :1 BIOLOGIA kernplasma, karyoplasma caryopse (-opsis) sub :1 BOTANICA graanvrucht, caryopsis + caryotheca sub :1 caryotheek, kernmembraan + caryotypo sub :1 BIOLOGIA karyotype + casa sub :1 huis, woning, gebouw :in -- de = ten huize van :ir a -- = naar huis gaan :verso -- = thuiswaarts :esser a -- = thuis zijn :esser foris de/foras de -- = van huis zijn, niet thuis zijn :locar un -- = een huis huren :installar se in un -- = in een huis trekken :hypothecar un -- = een huis met een hypotheek bezwaren :evacuar un -- = een huis ontruimen :parte posterior del -- = achterhuis :facite a -- = zelfgemaakt :amico de -- = huisvriend :custode de -- = huisbewaarder :proprietario del -- = huiseigenaar, huisbaas :numero de -- = huisnummer :gruppo de --s = huizenblok :latere del --s = huizenkant :medico de -- = huisarts :retorno a -- = thuiskomst :-- de habitation = woonhuis :-- locative/de location = huurhuis :-- proprie = eigen huis :-- particular = particuliere woning :-- unifamilial/unifamiliar = eengezinswoning :-- a duple appartamento = duplexwoning :-- de angulo = hoekhuis :-- senioral = herenhuis :-- independente/individual = vrijstaand huis :-- de campania = landhuis :-- prefabricate = montagewoning :-- de appartamentos = flatgebouw :-- de detention = huis van bewaring :-- de correction = tuchthuis, opvoedingsgesticht :-- de convalescentia = verpleeghuis, herstellingsoord :-- de banio(s) = badhuis :-- municipal = stadhuis :-- de vacantias = vakantiehuis :-- de infantes = kindertehuis :-- de povres = armenhuis :-- de orphanos = weeshuis :-- native/natal = geboortehuis :-- paterne/paternal = ouderhuis :-- de pupas = poppenhuis :-- mortuari/del defuncto = sterfhuis :-- de the = theehuis :-- editorial = uitgever(sfirma) :-- bancari/de banca = bankiershuis :-- commercial/de commercio = handelshuis :-- parochial = parochiehuis :-- de reposo = rusthuis :-- de chassa {sj} = jachthuis :-- de spectros = spookhuis :-- de joco = speelhuis :-- de joco clandestin = speelhol :-- regal/royal = koningshuis, koninklijk huis :le Casa de Habsburgo = het Habsburgse Huis :fornitor del -- royal/regal = hofleverancier :-- flottante = woonboot/schip :-- rolante = caravan :-- distachate {sj} = losstaand huis :-- pro le feminas battite = blijf-van-mijn-lijf-huis :-- rustic = boerenhuis :-- a demolir = sloophuis :le -- e le mangiar = kost en inwoning :omne -- ha su cruce = ieder huisje heeft zijn kruisje :facer le honores del -- = de honneurs waarnemen :--s nove/de recente construction = nieuwbouwhuizen, nieuwbouw :cambiar/mutar de -- = verhuizen :vender de -- a -- = huis aan huis verkopen :le -- non es habitate = het huis staat leeg :production de --s = woningproduktie :2 veld (van speelbord) + casaca sub :1 kazak + casamata sub :1 MILITAR kazemat, bunker :-- de beton = betonnen kazemat :--s de un forte = kazematten van een fort + casbah sub :1 kasbah (Noord-Afrika) cascada sub :1 (kleine) waterval :-- de parolas = stortvloed van woorden, spraakwaterval :methodo a --s = cascademethode :connexion a --s = cascadeschakeling cascadar v :1 als een waterval neerkomen, vallen als een waterval caschetto sub :1 lichte open helm casco sub :1 helm :-- integral = integraalhelm :-- protective/protector = veiligheidshelm, valhelm :-- antichoc {sj} = stootvaste helm :-- colonial = tropenhelm :-- de cuirassero = kurassiershelm :-- de pumpero = brandweerhelm :-- de motocyclista = motorhelm :-- de scaphandrero = duikhelm :-- respiratori = rookhelm, rookmasker :-- grilliate = traliehelm :Casco Blau = Blauwhelm :-- (de ascolta) = koptelefoon :articulationes/junctos de un -- = geledingen van een helm :2 (van schip) casco :polissa de -- = cascopolis :assecurantia de --(s) = cascoverzekering + caseeria sub :1 kaasmakerij, kaasfabriek :2 kaaswinkel + caseero sub :1 kaasmaker + caseiera sub :1 kaasstolp + caseificar v :1 verkazen, in kaas omzetten + caseification sub :1 omzetting in kaas, verkazing + caseiforme adj :1 kaasvormig, kaasachtig caseina sub :1 caseïne, kaasstof :-- vegetal = plantaardige caseïne caseo sub :1 kaas :-- vetule = oude kaas :-- juvene = jonge kaas :-- de ferma = boerenkaas :-- molle = zachte kaas :-- fundite = smeerkaas :-- raspate = geraspte kaas :-- grasse = volvette kaas :-- semigrasse/de medie crema = halfvette kaas :-- magre = magere kaas :-- cremose/a crema = roomkaas :-- piccante = pikante kaas :-- sin crusta = korstloze kaas :-- de testa = hoofdkaas :-- caprin/de capra = geitekaas :-- de Edam = edammer :-- de Gouda = Goudse kaas :-- de Leerdam = leerdammer :-- de sero = weikaas :-- speciate = kruidkaas :-- blanc = kwark :-- al/con cumino = komijnekaas, kantenkaas :-- al/con clavos = nagelkaas :-- fresc del primavera, -- de herba = graskaas :-- kasher = koosjere kaas :fabrica de --s = kaasfabriek :fabricante de --s = kaasfabrikant :fabrication de --s = kaasbereiding/fabricage :exportation de -- = kaasexport :exportator de -- = kaasexporteur :commercio de --s = kaashandel :commerciante de --s = kaashandelaar :cultello a/de/pro -- = kaasmes :portator de --s = kaasdrager/loper :mercato a/de --s = kaasmarkt :odor de -- = kaaslucht :typo de -- = kaassoort :crusta de -- = kaaskorst :platto al -- = kaasgerecht :biscuit al -- = kaaskoekje :wafla al -- = kaaswafel :pastisseria al -- = kaasgebakje :cracker (A) al -- = kaascracker :sandwich (A) al -- = broodje (met) kaas :pulvere de -- = kaaspoeder :raspa pro -- = kaasrasp :precio de -- = kaasprijs :gusto de -- = kaassmaak :verme/acaro del -- = kaasmade, kaasmijt :magazin a/de -- = kaaspakhuis :planca a -- = kaasplank :sauce F al -- = kaassaus :campana a -- = kaasstolp/klok :torta al -- = kaastaart :croquette F al -- = kaaskroket :odor de -- = kaaslucht :pressa a/de/pro -- = kaaspers :controlo de -- = kaascontrole + caseose adj :1 kaasachtig, kazig (anque MEDICINA) :materia -- = kaasstof caserna sub :1 MILITAR kazerne :-- de infanteria = infanteriekazerne :-- de cavalleria = cavaleriekazerne :-- de pumperos = brandweerkazerne :-- de locatarios/de casas locate = huurkazerne :muro de -- = kazernemuur :disciplina de -- = kazernediscipline/tucht :vita de -- = kazerneleven :linguage de -- = kazernetaal casernamento sub :1 het in een kazerne onderbrengen, kazernering, kazernement casernar v :1 in een kazerne onderbrengen, kazerneren casernero sub :1 kazernewacht + casetta sub :1 huisje :-- de campania = buitenhuisje :-- pro le estate = zomerhuisje + cash adv ANGLESE :1 cash, contant :pagar -- = contant betalen :-- and carry (A) = cash-and-carry + cash-flow sub ANGLESE :1 cash-flow + casino sub :1 casino caso sub :1 geval, zaak, kwestie :-- de conscientia = gewetensvraag :-- dubitose/de dubita = dubieus geval, twijfelgeval :-- de maladia = ziektegeval :-- exceptional/de exception = uitzonderingsgeval :-- de honor = erezaak :-- de decesso/morte = sterfgeval :-- de invenenamento = vergiftigingsgeval :-- limite = grensgeval :-- isolate = alleenstaand geval :-- real/concrete = bestaand geval :-- urgente = spoedgeval :-- problematic = probleemgeval :-- extreme = extreem geval :-- rar = zeldzaam geval :-- unic/sin exemplo = uniek geval :-- mortal = geval met dodelijke afloop :-- special/particular/individual = speciaal/bijzonder geval :in omne/tote -- = in elk/ieder geval :-- fortuite = toeval :in -- de gelo = bij vorst :in -- de besonio/de necessitate/de emergentia = in geval van nood :in --s de urgentia = in dringende gevallen :in necun/nulle -- = in geen geval :in alicun --s = in sommige gevallen :in -- negative = zo niet :in -- affirmative = zo ja :in -- de negativa = bij weigering :in -- que = voor het geval dat :in -- de impedimento = bij verhindering :in -- de non-pagamento = bij wanbetaling :in -- de contravention = bij overtreding :in -- de confirmitate = bij akkoordbevinding :in le pejor -- = in het ergste geval :in le melior -- = in het gunstigste geval :in novem del dece --s = in negen van de tien gevallen :facer multe -- de = veel ophef/drukte maken van :in vostre -- io non lo facerea = in uw geval zou ik het niet doen :examinar un cosa -- per -- = iets van geval tot geval bekijken :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA naamval :le germano ha quatro --s = het Duits heeft vier naamvallen :-- genitive = genitief :-- vocative = vocatief :systema de --s = casussysteem caspie adj :1 Kaspisch :Mar -- = Kaspische Zee Caspio sub n pr :1 Kaspische Zee cassa sub :1 kist, doos, trommel, bus, bak, kast, huis, omhulsel :-- postal = brievenbus :-- nigre = zwarte doos, registratiecomputer :-- de latta = blik(je) :-- de imballage = pakkist, pakdoos, etc. :-- de utensiles = gereedschapskist :-- de fusibiles = stoppenkast :-- de velocitates = versnellingsbak :-- de protection del motor = motorkast :-- de horologio = horlogekast :-- de musica = muziekdoos :-- de violino = vioolkast :-- de clavos = spijkerbak :-- optic = kijkkast :-- forte = brandkast, safe :-- metallic = trommel, blik :-- isotherme = koelbox :-- pro le pan = broodtrommel :-- a/pro sapon = zeepdoos :-- a/de/pro butyro = boterdoos :-- a/de/pro caffe = koffiebus :-- a/de/pro munition = munitiekist :-- de collecta = collectebus :-- a/de buttones = knopendoos :-- a ideas = ideeënbus :-- a biscuites = biskwieblik :-- a/de suer = naaidoos :-- a herborisar = botaniseertrommel :-- de botanisar/de herbarista = botaniseertrommel :-- del sufflator = souffleurshokje :-- de morto = doodkist :-- de avena = haverkist :-- de colores = verfdoos :-- de resonantia = klankkast, klankbodem :-- de un horologio = kast van een horloge :-- de luxo = luxedoos :2 kassa, geldlade :bono de -- = kassabon :libro de -- = kasboek :saldo de -- = kassaldo :deficit de -- = kastekort :controlo del -- = kascontrole :registrator de -- = kasregister :-- del stato = staatskas :-- municipal = gemeentekas :-- militar = krijgskas :-- de resistentia = weerstandskas :-- automatic = betaalautomaat :facer le -- = de kas opmaken :tener le -- = de kas beheren, over de kas gaan :partir con le -- = er met de kas vandoor gaan :3 loket (voor betaling), betaalkantoor :4 instelling, bank, etc. waar geld wordt bewaard/ontvangen of betaald :Cassa de Credito = Kredietbank :Cassa de Securitate Social = Sociale Verzekeringsbank :Cassa de Sparnio = Spaarbank :5 MUSICA klankkast, pianokast, orgelkast, etc. :6 lijkkist :7 ANATOMIA holte :-- de tympano = trommelholte cassar(I) v :1 in een kist doen :2 incasseren cassar(II) v :1 annuleren, voor nietig verklaren, ongeldig verklaren, vernietigen :-- un testamento = een testament nietig verklaren :-- un sententia = een vonnis vernietigen :2 ontslaan, afzetten (ambtenaar), degraderen (officier) + cassata sub ITALIANO :1 cassata(ijs) cassation sub :1 cassatie, vernietiging (van vonnis, etc.) :Corte de Cassation = Hof van Cassatie :termino de -- = cassatietermijn :medio de -- = middel van cassatie :-- de un testamento = nietigverklaring van een testament :ir/recurrer in -- = in cassatie gaan :2 ontslag, afzetting (ambtenaar), degradatie (officier) + cassava sub :1 cassave, manioc :farina de -- = cassavemeel, maniocmeel casse adj :1 nietig, ongeldig casseria sub :1 kistenfabriek cassero sub :1 kassier :-- de banca = bankkassier :-- fugitive/in fuga = voortvluchtige kassier :2 kistenmaker casserola sub :1 braadpan :-- smaltate = geëmailleerde pan :coperir le -- = het deksel op de pan doen :discoperir le -- = het deksel van de pan nemen cassetta sub :1 cassette, doosje, kistje :-- a flammiferos = lucifersdoosje :-- de sparnios = spaarpot :-- pharmaceutic = verbanddoosje :-- a/pro pilulas = pillendoosje :-- a/pro guantos = handschoenekastje :2 cassette (van cassetterecorder) :-- de jocos = spelcassette :-- preregistrate = voorbespeelde cassette :magnetophono a --s = cassetterecorder :lector de --s = cassettespeler :banda de -- = cassetteband :lector de bandas de -- = cassettedeck :cambiator de --s = cassettewisselaar :-- de ferrochromo = ferrochroomcassette :rebobinar un -- = een cassette terugspoelen + cassettophono sub :1 cassetterecorder + cassida sub :1 ZOOLOGIA schildkever, schildtorretje cassista sub :1 letterzetter + cassiterite sub :1 MINERALOGIA kassiteriet, tinsteen casta sub :1 kaste :(in India) -- del intoccabiles = kaste van de onaanraakbaren :prejudicio de -- = standsvooroordeel :spirito de -- = kastegeest castania sub :1 kastanje :--s rostite/grilliate = gepofte kastanjes :tirar le --s del foco = de kastanjes uit het vuur halen + castanicultura sub :1 het kweken van kastanjes castanie adj :1 kastanjekleurig + castaniero sub :1 BOTANICA kastanje(boom) + castanieto sub :1 kastanjebomenbos castanietta sub :1 castagnet, dansklapper, duimklepper + castanio sub :1 BOTANICA kastanje(boom) caste adj :1 kuis, eerbaar, ingetogen, zedig :stilo -- = gekuiste stijl castellano sub :1 kasteelheer, burchtheer, slotheer :2 slotvoogd castello sub :1 kasteel, burcht :facer --s in le aere = luchtkastelen bouwen :fossato de un -- = kasteelgracht :porta de -- = slotpoort :sala de -- = burchtzaal :cappella de -- = burchtkapel :turre de -- = kasteeltoren :muro de -- = kasteelmuur :constructor de --s = kasteelbouwer :construction de --s = kasteelbouw :ruina de -- = kasteelruïne :parco de -- = kasteelpark :camping de -- = kasteelcamping :jardin de -- = kasteeltuin :habitante de -- = kasteelbewoner :-- medieval = middeleeuws kasteel :-- forte = burcht :-- de chassa {sj} = jachtslot :-- de placentia = lustslot :-- de aqua = watertoren, groot waterreservoir :-- de cartas = kaartenhuis :-- de sablo/de arena = zandkasteel + castigabile adj :1 wat kan worden gekastijd/getuchtigd, wat een kastijding verdient castigamento sub :1 kastijding, tuchtiging, afstraffing :-- corporal/corporee/physic = lijfstraf :-- disciplinari = disciplinaire straf :-- exemplar = voorbeeldige straf :-- del celo = straf des hemels :-- leve = lichte straf :imponer/infliger un -- = een straf opleggen castigar v :1 kastijden, tuchtigen, (af)straffen :-- severmente/con severitate = streng straffen, stevig afstraffen :-- le mal = het kwaad bestraffen :2 verbeteren, polijsten (van tekst), kuisen castigation sub :1 het kastijden, het tuchtigen, het afstraffen, kastijding, tuchtiging, afstraffing :-- disciplinari = disciplinaire straf :-- corporal = lijfstraf :-- exemplar = voorbeeldige straf :-- del celo = straf des hemels :infliger/imponer un -- = een straf opleggen :dar un -- a un persona = iemand een kastijding toedienen :2 het verbeteren, verbetering, polijsting (van tekst) castigator sub :1 kastijder, tuchtiger, afstraffer :2 verbeteraar, bijschaver (van tekst) Castilia sub n pr :1 Castilië castilian adj :1 Castiliaans castiliano sub :1 Castiliaan, bewoner van Castilië :2 Castiliaans (taal) castitate sub :1 kuisheid, eerbaarheid, ingetogenheid :cinctura de -- = kuisheidsgordel :facer voto de -- = de gelofte van kuisheid afleggen :viver in -- = kuis leven castor (I) sub :1 ZOOLOGIA bever :chassator {sj} de --es = beverjager :chassa {sj} de --es = beverjacht :reserva de --es = beverreservaat :trappa pro --es = beverval :2 beverbont :mantello de -- = bevermantel :cappello de -- = kastoren hoed Castor (II) sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Castor, tweelingbroer van Pollux :2 ASTRONOMIA Castor, ster in de Tweelingen castoreo sub :1 bevergeil, castoreum + castrametation sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN (kunst van) het opslaan van legerkampen castrar v :1 castreren, ontmannen, lubben, snijden :-- un gallo = een haan castreren/snijden + castrate adj :1 gecastreerd, ontmand, gelubd :ove -- = hamel :gallo -- = gesneden haan, kapoen :cavallo -- = ruin castration sub :1 het castreren, het ontmannen, castratie, ontmanning :-- per ablation del testiculos = castratie door wegneming van de testikels :complexo de -- = castratiecomplex castrato sub :1 castraat, ontmande, gelubde :voce de -- = castraatstem :le --s del Cappella Sixtin = de castraten van de Sixtijnse Kapel castrator sub :1 iemand die castreert, castreerder, dierensnijder :-- de porchettos = biggensnijder + castrismo sub :1 POLITICA castrisme + castrista adj :1 POLITICA castristisch + castrista sub :1 POLITICA castrist, aanhanger van Fidel Castro casual adj :1 toevallig, terloops, casueel :circumstantias -- = toevallige omstandigheden :coincidentia -- = toevallige samenloop :condition -- = casuele voorwaarde :reguardo -- = terloopse blik :remarca -- = terloopse opmerking :incontro -- = toevallige ontmoeting :purmente -- = stomtoevallig :mentionar casualmente = terloops ter sprake brengen :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA casus..., naamvals... :desinentia -- = naamvalsuitgang :forma -- = naamvalsvorm, casusvorm casualitate sub :1 toevalligheid :le -- de un incontro = de toevalligheid van een ontmoeting :audir per -- = toevallig horen/opvangen + casuarina sub :1 BOTANICA kasuarisboom + casuario sub :1 ZOOLOGIA kasuaris casuista sub :1 casuïst + casuistic adj :1 casuïstisch casuistica sub :1 (gewetensleer) casuïstiek :2 MEDICINA casuïstiek + casula sub :1 kazuifel + casus belli LATINO :1 casus belli cata adj :1 elk, ieder :-- persona/uno = elk, ieder :-- uno a su torno = ieder op zijn beurt :-- uno le sue = ieder het zijne :-- uno pro se = ieder voor zich :-- die = elke dag, dagelijks :-- duo dies = om de andere dag :-- vice = iedere keer, telkens :nostre pan de -- die = ons dagelijks brood :a -- uno de nos on ha date cento florinos = we kregen ieder honderd gulden + catabatic adj :1 METEO katabatisch :vento -- = katabatische wind, valwind + catabolic adj :1 BIOLOGIA katabool + catabolismo sub :1 BIOLOGIA katabolisme, katabolie, dissimilatie + catabrosa sub :1 BOTANICA :-- aquatic = brongras + catachrese (-esis) sub :1 onlogische toepassing van beeldspraak, catachrese cataclysmic adj :1 cataclysmisch, desastreus, rampspoedig cataclysmo sub :1 cataclysme, grote natuurramp :2 geweldige ommekeer, grote omwenteling catacomba sub :1 catacombe + catacombal adj :1 van de catacombe + catacustica sub :1 catacoustiek, catafoniek (leer van de echo) + catadioptric adj :1 PHYSICA terugkaatsing en breking betreffend + catadioptrica sub :1 PHYSICA leer van lenzen en spiegels + catadioptro sub :1 PHYSICA reflector, kat(te)oog + catadrome adj :1 katadroom catafalco sub :1 katafalk catalan adj :1 Catalaans :lingua -- = Catalaans catalano sub :1 Catalaan, bewoner van Catalonië :2 Catalaans (taal) + catalase sub :1 BIOCHIMIA katalase + catalectic adj :1 LITTERATURA catalectisch, onvolledig, fragmentarisch :versos -- = catalectische verzen catalepsia sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA catalepsie :2 MEDICINA catalepsie, verlamming, verstijving, zinvang, starzucht cataleptic adj :1 MEDICINA stijf, star, verstard, cataleptisch :immobilitate -- = cataleptische bewegingloosheid cataleptico sub :1 catalepsie-patiënt + catalogabile adj :1 te catalogiseren catalogar v :1 een catalogus maken van, catalogiseren :-- le libros de un bibliotheca = de boeken van een bibliotheek catalogiseren + catalogation sub :1 catalogisering :-- de un bibliotheca = catalogisering van een bibliotheek catalogator sub :1 samensteller van een catalogus, iemand die catalogiseert catalogo sub :1 catalogus, geordende naamlijst, opsomming, gids :-- de libros = boekencatalogus :-- philatelic/de timbros (postal) = postzegelcatalogus :-- del precios = prijslijst :-- thematic = thematische catalogus :-- del schedario = kaartencatalogus :precio de/in -- = catalogusprijs :numero de -- = catalogusnummer :valor de -- = cataloguswaarde :armario de -- = cataloguskast Catalonia sub n pr :1 Catalonië + catalpa sub :1 BOTANICA catalpa, trompetboom catalysar v :1 CHIMIA katalyseren catalysator sub :1 CHIMIA katalysator :-- negative = negatieve katalysator :2 FIGURATE katalysator :functionar como -- = als een katalysator werken catalyse (-ysis) sub :1 CHIMIA katalyse :-- heterogene = heterogene katalyse :-- homogene = homogene katalyse :-- negative = negatieve katalyse :-- biologic = biologische katalyse catalytic adj :1 CHIMIA katalytisch :action -- = katalytische werking :reactiones -- = katalytische reacties :oxydation -- = katalytische oxydatie + catamaran sub :1 catamaran + catamnese (-esis) sub :1 MEDICINA catamnese + cataphonica sub :1 catafoniek, catacustiek (leer van de echo) + cataphorese (-esis) sub :1 MEDICINA cataforese cataplasma sub :1 MEDICINA pap(je), brijomslag, cataplasma + cataplexia sub :1 MEDICINA cataplexie, schrikverlamming + catapodio sub :1 BOTANICA laksteeltje catapulta sub :1 HISTORIA blijde, katapult :2 AVIATION lanceerinrichting (voor vliegtuigen/raketten, etc.), katapult + catapultabile adj :1 wat weggeslingerd/afgeschoten kan worden + catapultamento sub :1 wegslingering, afschieting + catapultar v :1 wegslingeren, afschieten cataracta sub :1 (grote) waterval :le --s del Nilo = de watervallen van de Nijl :le --s del celo = de sluizen des hemels :le --s del eloquentia = de sluizen der welsprekendheid :2 MEDICINA grauwe staar, cataract :operation del -- = staarsteek catarrhal adj :1 catarraal :tusse -- = slijmhoest :febre -- = catarrale koorts :bronchitis -- = catarrale bronchitis catarrhin adj :1 ZOOLOGIA de smalneusapen betreffend :simias -- = smalneusapen catarrhino sub :1 ZOOLOGIA smalneusaap :--s = smalneusapen (apen van de Oude Wereld) catarrho sub :1 MEDICINA catarre, katar :-- forte = zware verkoudheid :-- legier = lichte verkoudheid :-- nasal/del naso = neusverkoudheid :-- del feno = hooikoorts :-- del intestinos = darmcatarre :-- bronchial = bronchiale catarre :-- gastric/stomachal/del stomacho = maagcatarre :contractar/contraher/attrappar un :-- = een verkoudheid oplopen catarrhose adj :1 MEDICINA aan catarre lijdend + catastral adj :1 kadastraal :officio -- = kadaster :registro -- = grondregister, kadaster :mappa/carta/plano -- = kadastrale kaart + catastrar v :1 in het kadaster opnemen + catastro sub :1 kadaster :functionario del -- = kadasterambtenaar/beambte :designator del -- = kadastertekenaar :inscriber/registrar in le --, facer le -- de = in het kadaster opnemen, kadastreren :inscription/registration in le -- = opneming in het kadaster, kadastrering catastrophe sub :1 ramp, onheil, ernstig ongeluk, catastrofe :-- ferroviari = treinramp :-- aeree = vliegramp :-- maritime/naval = scheepsramp :-- minerari = mijnramp :-- natural = natuurramp :-- seismic = aardbevingsramp :-- radioactive/nuclear = kernramp :-- national = nationale ramp :-- financiari = financiële ramp, krach :film de --s = rampenfilm :victimas de un -- = slachtoffers van een ramp :accumulation de --s = opeenstapeling van rampen :evitar un -- = een ramp voorkomen :il habera/occurrera un -- = er zal zich een ramp voltrekken :GEOLOGIA BIOLOGIA theoria del --s = catastrofetheorie :2 ontknoping (van treurspel) catastrophic adj :1 catastrofaal, noodlottig :anno -- = rampjaar :politica -- = noodlottige politiek :guerra -- = rampzalige oorlog :consequentias -- = catastrofale gevolgen + catastrophismo sub :1 catastrofisme + catatonia sub :1 MEDICINA catatonie + catatonic adj :1 MEDICINA catatonisch :in stato -- = in catatonische toestand + catatonico sub :1 catatoniepatiënt + catch sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT catch + catcher sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT catcher catechese (-esis) sub :1 catechese, catechesatie, catechismus(les), godsdienstonderwijs catecheta sub :1 catecheet, godsdienstonderwijzer catechetic adj :1 catechetisch catechetica sub :1 catechetiek, leer van de catechese catechisar v :1 ECCLESIA catechisatie geven :2 indoctrineren, opdringen + catechisation sub :1 ECCLESIA het catechiseren, het geven van godsdienstonderricht + catechisator sub :1 iemand die de catechismus onderwijst, godsdienstonderwijzer catechismo sub :1 catechisatie, godsdienstonderwijs :2 catechismus, godsdienstig leerboek catechista sub :1 iemand die catechisatie geeft, godsdienstonderwijzer catechistic adj :1 catechetisch, catechismus... :methodo -- = catechetische methode :systema -- = catechetisch systeem :inseniamento -- = catechetisch onderwijs + catecholamina sub :1 catecholamine catechumenato sub :1 catechumenaat, periode waarin men catechumeen is catechumeno sub :1 ECCLESIA catechumeen, catechisant, doopleerling + categorema sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA categorema + categorematic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA categorematisch categoria sub :1 categorie, orde, soort, klasse, afdeling :patinator de tote --s = allrounder :-- professional = beroepsgroep :-- salarial = salarisklasse :-- de peso = gewichtsklasse :classificar per --s = in categorieën indelen :classification in --s = indeling in categorieën :hotel (F) del prime -- = eerste klas hotel :artista del secunde -- = kunstenaar van de tweede rang :de basse -- = derderangs :2 PHILOSOPHIA grondbegrip, basisbegrip, elementaire eigenschap, categorie :le --s de Aristoteles = de grondbegrippen van Aristoteles + categorial adj :1 categoriaal categoric adj :1 stellig, afdoend, onvoorwaardelijk, categorisch :responsa -- = beslist antwoord :affirmar un cosa categoricamente = iets stellig beweren :refusar categoricamente = categorisch weigeren :2 PHILOSOPHIA categoriaal, categorisch, zonder voorwaarde :imperativo -- = categorische imperatief :judicamento/judicio -- = categorisch oordeel + categoricitate sub :1 stelligheid, onverbiddelijkheid, afdoendheid, onvoorwaardelijkheid, beslistheid :-- de un responsa = beslistheid van een antwoord + categorisar v :1 categoriseren, in categorieën indelen/onderbrengen, naar categorie ordenen + categorisation sub :1 het in categorieën onderbrengen catena sub :1 ketting, keten :-- de bicycletta = fietsketting :-- de horologio = horlogeketting :-- de securitate = deurketting :-- de agrimensor = landmetersketting :-- de freno = remketting :-- de ancora = ankerketting :-- a/de nive = sneeuwketting :-- de remolcage = sleepketting :-- de montanias = bergketen :-- de collinas = heuvelrug :-- de hotels (F) = hotelketen :-- de magazines = winkelketen :-- de snackbars (A) = keten van snackbars :-- de honor = ereketen :-- alpin = Alpengordel :-- de eventos = keten van gebeurtenissen :-- de production = produktieketen/lijn :-- de montage/de fabrication = montageband, lopende band :production al -- = produktie aan de lopende band :labor/travalio al/in -- = werk aan de lopende band :can de -- = kettinghond :rota a -- = kettingrad/wiel :cassa de --s = kettingbak :ingranage a -- = kettingoverbrenging :-- alimentari/de alimentation = voedselketen :-- a/de barrar = sperketting :-- antifurto = kettingslot :-- de auro = gouden ketting :-- de argento = zilveren ketting :friction de -- = kettingwrijving :reaction a/in -- = kettingreactie :collision in -- = kettingbotsing :tenditor de -- = kettingspanner :mitter al -- = aan de ketting leggen :mitter le -- al porta = de deur op de ketting doen :succuter/rumper le --s = de ketens afschudden :fumar al -- = kettingroken :2 televisienet/kanaal :prime -- = eerste net :secunde -- = tweede net catenar v :1 landmeten catenari adj :1 kettingvormig, ketting..., keten... :reaction -- = kettingreactie :suspension -- = kettingophanging, catenaire ophanging :ponte -- = kettingbrug :curva -- = kettinglijn + catenetta sub :1 kettinkje :-- de securitate = deurkettinkje :puncto de -- = kettingsteek + catergol sub :1 catergol + catgut sub :1 MEDICINA cargut + cathare adj :1 RELIGION katharen... + catharic adj :1 kathaars :doctrina -- = leer van de katharen Catharina sub n pr :1 Catherina, Katrien, Trijn + catharismo sub :1 katharisme, leer van de katharen + catharo sub :1 RELIGION kathaar + catharsis sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA, LITTERATURA catharsis, loutering + cathartic adj :1 MEDICINA purgeer..., reinigings... :2 PSYCHOLOGIA cathartisch, catharsis... :le action -- del arte = de cathartische werking van de kunst :methodo -- = cathartische methode :processo -- = louteringsproces + cathartico sub :1 MEDICINA catharticum, purgeermiddel cathedra sub :1 leerstoel (in universiteit) :-- universitari = leerstoel :-- de anglese = leerstoel van het engels :haber/occupar un -- = een leerstoel bekleden :un decision ex -- = een beslissing ex cathedra :2 kansel, preekstoel, katheder cathedral sub :1 kathedraal :choro del -- = koor van de kathedraal cathedral adj :1 bisschoppelijk, kathedraal, dom... :ecclesia -- = kathedrale kerk, domkerk + cathepsina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA cathepsine + catheter sub :1 MEDICINA catheter, sonde :-- cardiac/del corde = hartcatheter :-- gastric/stomachal/de stomacho = maagcatheter :introducer un -- = een catheter inbrengen + catheterisar v :1 MEDICINA catheteriseren, een catheter inbrengen, sonderen + catheterisation sub :1 MEDICINA catheterisatie + catheterismo sub :1 MEDICINA catheterismus, sondering + catheto sub :1 rechthoekszijde + cathetometria sub :1 PHYSICA cathetometrie + cathetometro sub :1 PHYSICA cathetometer cathodic adj :1 kathodisch, kathode... :radios -- = kathodestralen :currente -- = kathodestroom :TELEVISION tubo (de radios) -- = beeldbuis :oscillographo -- = kathodestraaloscillograaf :luminescentia -- = kathodeluminescentie cathodo sub :1 kathode, negatieve electrode :-- incandescente = gloeikathode + cathodophono sub :1 kathodofoon catholic adj :1 katholiek :fide -- = katholieke geloof :religion -- = katholieke godsdienst :dogma -- = katholiek dogma :culto -- = katholieke eredienst :schola -- = katholieke school catholicisar v :1 katholiciseren, tot het katholieke geloof bekeren catholicismo sub :1 katholicisme, het katholieke geloof :-- roman = rooms-katholicisme :-- stricte/auster = streng katholicisme + catholicitate sub :1 katholieke karakter, roomsheid :le -- de un scriptor = het katholieke karakter van een schrijver :2 katholieke wereld, alle katholieken :3 universaliteit (van de R.K. kerk), katholiciteit + catholico sub :1 katholiek :-- roman = Rooms-katholiek :-- stricte/auster = strenge katholiek :-- fervente = vurige katholiek + catholisar v :1 katholiek maken cation sub :1 PHYSICA kation + cationic adj :1 PHYSICA van (een) kation(en) catoptric adj :1 terugkaatsings..., spiegelings... :objectivo -- = spiegelobjectief :telescopio -- = spiegeltelescoop :quadrante solar -- = spiegelzonnewijzer catoptrica sub :1 PHYSICA leer van de terugkaatsing der lichtstralen, leer der spiegels catoptromantia sub :1 waarzeggerij door middel van spiegels catran sub :1 teer :oleo de -- = teerolie :tonnello a -- = teerton/vat :emulsion de -- = teeremulsie :sapon al -- = teerzeep :percentage de -- = teergehalte :caldiera de -- = teerketel :strato de -- = teerlaag :odor de -- = teerlucht :gusto de -- = teersmaak :unguento/pomada al -- = teerzalf :producto de -- = teerprodukt catranar v :1 (be)teren, met teer insmeren :-- le tecto = het dak beteren catranate adj :1 met teer, beteerd :tela -- = geteerd zeildoek :aqua -- = teerwater :papiro -- = geteerd papier, teerpapier :carton -- = asfaltpapier catranator sub :1 teerder :2 teerkoker :3 teersproeimachine catraneria sub :1 teerfabriek catranose adj :1 teerhoudend, teerachtig, teer... catta sub :1 poes + cattesc adj :1 katachtig :salto -- = katachtige sprong + cattleya sub :1 BOTANICA cattleya catto sub :1 kat, kater :-- domestic = huiskat :-- silvatic = wilde kat :-- errante/vagabunde = zwerfkat :-- angora = angorakat :-- tigre = tijgerkat :pelle de -- = kattenvel :dorso de -- = kattenrug :cauda de -- = kattenstaart :aure de -- = kattenoor :pata de -- = kattenpoot :excrementos de -- = kattendrek/stront :urina/pissa de -- = kattenpis :exhibition/exposition de --s = kattententoonstelling :le -- con bottas = de gelaarsde kat :viver como can e -- = leven als hond en kat :jocar como un -- con un mus/mure = een spel van kat en muis spelen :le -- le ha date un colpo de pata = de kat haalde naar hem uit catton sub :1 jonge kat, jonge poes, katje, poesje + caucalis sub :1 BOTANICA caucalis Caucasia sub n pr :1 Kaukasië caucasian adj :1 de Kaukasus betreffend :2 ANTHROPOLOGIA het Kaukasische ras/blanke ras betreffend :linguas -- = Kaukasische talen :racia -- = Kaukasische ras caucasiano sub :1 (taal) Kaukasisch :2 Kaukasiër, bewoner van de Kaukasus :3 ANTHROPOLOGIA Kaukasiër + caucasic adj :1 Vide: caucasian Caucaso sub n pr :1 Kaukasus cauchu {tsj} sub :1 rubber, gummi :-- natural = natuurrubber :-- de plantation =plantagerubber :-- synthetic/artificial = kunstrubber :-- vulcanisate = gevulcaniseerde rubber :-- alveolate/spuma/spongia = schuimrubber :arbore a -- = rubberboom :strato de -- = rubberlaag :pneu(matico) de -- = rubberband :guanto de -- = ubber/gummihandschoen :articulo de -- = rubberartikel :tubo de -- = rubber/gummislang :revestimento de -- = rubber/gummibekleding :matta de -- = rubber/gummimat :galocha {sj}/superscarpa de -- = rubber/gummioverschoen :tela de -- = rubber/gummidoek :pupa de -- = gummipop :impermeabile de -- = gummiregenjas :cablo de -- = rubber/gummikabel :anello de -- = rubber/gummiring :solea de -- = rubber/gummizool :talon de -- = rubber/gummihak :fuste de -- = gummiknuppel :junctura/junction de -- = rubberpakking :balla de -- = rubberkogel :industria de -- = rubberindustrie :fabrica de -- = rubberfabriek :fabricante de -- = rubberfabrikant :fabrication de -- = rubberfabricage :plantation de -- = rubberplantage :plantator de -- = rubberplanter :cultura de -- = rubbercultuur :extraher -- = rubber tappen cauda sub :1 staart, uiteinde, achterstuk, achtereind :-- de vulpe = vossenstaart :-- de cavallo = paardenstaart (anque BOTANICA) :-- de vacca = koeienstaart :-- de porco = varkensstaart :-- de pavon = pauwenstaart :-- prehensile = grijpstaart :-- de ratto = rattenstaart (soort vijl) :-- spinose = stekelstaart :-- serpentin = kronkelstaart :-- de un cometa = staart van een komeet :in -- = achteraan :mover le -- = kwispelstaarten :piano de -- = vleugel :perrucca a -- = staartpruik :plumas del -- = staartveren :puncta/extremitate del -- = punt(je) van de staart :suppa a -- de bove = ossenstaartsoep :-- de hirundine = zwaluwstaart (houtverbinding) :plano de -- = staartvlak (van vliegtuig) :incastrar a -- de hirundine = met een zwaluwstaart verbinden :isto non ha ni -- ni testa/capite = dit raakt kant noch wal :sin testa/capite ni -- = zonder kop of staart :con le -- inter le gambas = met de staart tussen de benen :iste cosa habera un -- = dit muisje zal nog wel een staartje hebben :2 rij, file :-- de gente = rij wachtenden :mitter se/poner se al -- = achter een rij wachtenden aansluiten :facer -- = in de rij staan :facer un hora de -- = een uur in de rij staan :ir a -- = achteraan lopen :3 sleep (van jurk, etc.) caudal adj :1 staart..., staartachtig :appendice -- = staartachtig aanhangsel :plumas -- = staartveren :pinna/aletta -- = staartvin :vertebra -- = staartwervel, stuitwervel :filamento -- = staartdraad + cauda-rubie sub :1 ZOOLOGIA (gekraagd) roodstaartje :-- nigre = zwarte roodstaart caudatario sub :1 sleepdrager, slippendrager caudate adj :1 met een staart, gestaart :animales -- = dieren met een staart :stella/astro -- = staartster, komeet + caudatifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met staartvormig toegespitste bladeren + caudicula sub :1 BOTANICA staartje + caudifere adj :1 BOTANICA een staart dragend + caudifolie adj :1 Vide: caudatifolie + caudiforme adj :1 staartvormig + caudipetale adj :1 BOTANICA met staartvormig toegespitste kroonbladen caule sub :1 BOTANICA kool :-- de Brussel/Bruxelles = spruitjes :-- de Savoia/de Milano = savoyekool :-- flor = bloemkool :-- blanc = witte kool :-- rubie = rode kool :-- verde = groene kool :-- punctate/punctute = spitskool :-- ornamental = sierkool :suppa de --s = koolsoep :salata de --s = koolsalade/sla :campo de --s = koolland/akker/veld :region del -- = koolstreek :cultor/cultivator de --s = koolverbouwer :cultura de --s = koolverbouw caulerapa sub :1 BOTANICA koolraap + caulescente adj :1 BOTANICA gesteeld, stengeldragend :planta -- = van stengels voorziene plant + cauliflor adj :1 BOTANICA met aan de stam geplaatste bloemen + caulifloria sub :1 BOTANICA cauliflorie + cauliforme adj :1 stengelvormig + caulinar adj :1 BOTANICA van de stengel :button/gemma -- = stengelknop :tuberculo -- = stengelknol(letje) + cauri sub :1 kauri(schelp) causa sub :1 oorzaak :-- e effecto = oorzaak en gevolg :-- prime/initial/fundamental = grondoorzaak :-- principal = hoofdoorzaak :-- extrinsec = uitwendige oorzaak :--s externe = externe oorzaken :-- final = doeloorzaak :-- secundari/supplementari/annexe = bijoorzaak :-- de morte/de decesso = doodsoorzaak :a -- de = door, wegens, vanwege :per --s impreviste = wegens/door onvoorziene omstandigheden :2 zaak, rechtszaak :-- penal/criminal = strafzaak :-- de homicidio = moordzaak :intentar un -- contra un persona = een rechtszaak tegen iemand aanspannen :judicar un -- = rechtspreken in een zaak :esser judice in su proprie -- = rechter in eigen zaak zijn :facer -- commun con = gemene zaak maken met causal adj :1 oorzakelijk, causaal :relation -- = oorzakelijk/causaal verband :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :proposition -- = redengevende bijzin LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :conjunction -- = redengevend voegwoord :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :adverbio -- = causaal bijwoord + causalgia sub :1 MEDICINA brandende pijn, causalgie causalitate sub :1 oorzakelijkheid, verband tussen oorzaak en gevolg, causaliteit :principio de -- = causaliteitsbeginsel :relation de -- = causaliteitsbetrekking :falta de -- = oorzakelijke fout causar v :1 veroorzaken, teweegbrengen, verwekken, aanleiding geven tot, berokkenen, aandoen (verdriet) :-- damnos enorme = grote schade aanrichten :-- repugnantia/repulsion = afkeer inboezemen :-- un massacro = een bloedbad aanrichten :-- problemas = problemen geven :-- consternation = ontsteltenis teweegbrengen :-- confusion = verwarring stichten :-- le ruina de un persona = iemand in het ongeluk storten :-- multe/grande molestia a un persona = iemand veel last bezorgen :-- angustia = angst verwekken :-- un maladia = een ziekte verwekken :-- un sensation disagradabile = onaangenaam aandoen :-- perditas sever/importante al inimico = de vijand zware verliezen toebrengen :damno causate per le foco/per le incendio = brandschade causation sub :1 het veroorzaken, veroorzaking causative adj :1 oorzakelijk, causatief :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :conjunction -- = redengevend voegwoord :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :proposition -- = redengevende bijzin :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :verbo -- = redengevend werkwoord, causatief + causativo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA causatief, causatiefvorm causator sub :1 veroorzaker caustic adj :1 bijtend, scherp, brandend, invretend, caustisch :productos chimic -- = bijtende chemicaliën :liquido -- = bijtende vloeistof :substantia -- = bijtende stof :soda -- = bijtende soda :potassa -- = bijtende potas :remedio -- = bijtmiddel :2 sarcastisch, spottend, bijtend, hekelend, scherp, pinnig :responsa -- = sarcastisch antwoord :3 MATHEMATICA OPTICA caustisch caustica sub :1 MATHEMATICA PHYSICA brandvlak causticitate sub :1 inbijtende werking, invretende kracht :2 sarcasme, bijtende spot :-- de un epigramma = sarcasme van een epigram :-- de un satira = bijtende spot van een satire + caustico sub :1 caustisch/bijtend middel caute adj :1 voorzichtig, omzichtig :estimation -- = voorzichtige schatting :proceder cautemente = behoedzaam te werk gaan + cautela sub :1 omzichtigheid, behoedzaamheid, voorzorg :proceder con le major -- = de uiterste omzichtigheid in acht nemen :prender tote le --s necessari = alle noodzakelijke voorzorgen nemen :parlar con -- = voorzichtig in zijn spreken zijn + cautelar v :1 JURIDIC zekerheid stellen, waarborgen :-- su derectos = zijn rechten veilig stellen cauterio sub :1 MEDICINA instrument waarmee men cauteriseert, brandijzer, schroei-ijzer cauterisar v :1 MEDICINA uitbranden, doodbranden, cauteriseren :-- un plaga = een wond cauteriseren cauterisation sub :1 MEDICINA het uitbranden, het doodbranden, cauterisatie :-- de un verruca = cauterisatie van een wrat caution sub :1 borg(tocht), waarborg(som), cautie, garantie, onderpand :-- legal = gerechtelijke borgtocht :-- real = zakelijke zekerheid :acto de -- = borgakte :fundo de -- = borgstellingsfonds :deponer/pagar un -- = een borgsom storten :dator de -- = borgsteller :mitter un persona in libertate sub -- = iemand op borgtocht vrijlaten + cautional adj :1 borgtochtelijk, borg... :deposito -- = borgstelling :accordo -- = borgtochtelijke overeenkomst + cautionar v :1 cautioneren, borgen :-- un persona = zich borg stellen voor iemand + cautionario sub :1 borg cava sub :1 grot, hol :-- de fures/robatores = dievenhol :habitante de un -- = grot/holbewoner + cavalcabile adj :1 te berijden :cavallo difficilemente -- = moeilijk te berijden paard :sentiero/pista -- = ruiterpad cavalcada sub :1 het paardrijden :2 cavalcade, optocht van ruiters, ruiterstoet cavalcar v :1 paardrijden :-- al trotto = draven :costume de -- = rijkostuum + cavalcator sub :1 ruiter cavalla sub :1 merrie + cavalleresc adj :1 chevaleresc, ridderlijk, edelmoedig :romance -- = ridderroman :poesia -- = ridderpoëzie :deber -- = ridderplicht :virtute -- = ridderdeugd :ordine -- = ridderorde :servicio -- = ridderdienst :epopeia -- = ridderepos :ideal -- = ridderideaal :sentimentos -- = ridderlijke gevoelens cavalleria sub :1 ridderschap, ridderstand, ridderwezen :romances de -- = ridderromans :poesia de -- = ridderpoëzie :ordine de -- = ridderorde :epocha del -- = riddertijd :2 ridderlijkheid, riddergeest :3 MILITAR cavalerie, paardevolk, ruiterij :-- legier = lichte ruiterij :soldato de -- = cavallerist :officiero de -- = cavallerie-officier :capitano de -- = ritmeester :division de -- = cavaleriedivisie :corpore de -- = cavaleriekorps :caserna de -- = cavaleriekazerne :carga/attacco de -- = cavallerieaanval/charge cavallero sub :1 ridder :-- errante = dolend ridder :-- predator/piliator/bandito = roofridder :-- cruciate = kruisridder :-- de industria = oplichter :-- del triste figura = ridder van de droevige figuur :-- in le ordine de Oranje-Nassau = ridder in de orde van Oranje-Nassau :juramento de -- = riddereed :cruce de -- = ridderkruis :armea de --s = ridderleger :deber de -- = ridderplicht :corona de -- = ridderkroon :2 (galante) heer, (galante) begeleider, cavalier, (dans)partner :3 ruiter, paardrijder :bracas de -- = rijbroek :cammino/pista pro --s = ruiterpad :habito/costume de -- = rijkostuum :mantello de -- = ruitermantel :4 cavalerist :5 FORTIFICATION kat cavallerose adj :1 ridderlijk, ridder..., edelmoedig :sentimentos -- = ridderlijke gevoelens cavalletto sub :1 klein paard, paardje :2 folterbank :3 werkbank, (schilders)ezel, schraag, bok, onderstel :-- de serrator = zaagbok :-- de pictor = schildersezel :4 -- de violino = vioolkam + cavallin sub :1 van het paard, paarde... :racia -- = paardenras :carne -- = paardenvlees :macellero -- = paardenslachter :macelleria -- = paardenslachterij :traction -- = paardentractie :tramvia a traction -- = paardentram cavallo sub :1 paard :-- neonate = veulen :-- de sella = rijpaard :-- marin = zeepaardje :stalla/stabulo pro/de --s = paardenstal :stalla/stabulo pro/de --s de sella = stal voor rijpaarden :harnesamento (pro --s de sella) = paardetuig :-- de racia = raspaard :-- de ferma = boerenpaard :-- de cursa = renpaard :-- de tracto = trekpaard :-- de molino = molenpaard :-- de carrossa = koetspaard :-- de circo = circuspaard :-- de carga = last/pakpaard :-- de battalia/de guerra = strijdros :-- de parada = paradepaard :-- de ligno = houten paard :-- castrate = ruin :-- reproductor = fokhengst :-- balanciatori/balanciante/a/de bascula = hobbelpaard :-- arabe = Arabier, paard van Arabisch ras :-- de Frisia = Spaanse ruiter :-- de Troia = paard van Troje :-- alate = gevleugeld paard :-- docile = mak paard :-- focose/ardente = vurig/onstuimig paard :ferro a/de -- = hoefijzer :clavo de ferro a/de -- = hoefnagel :commercio de --s = paardenhandel :commerciante/mercator/mercante de --s = paardehandelaar :abattitorio de --s = paardenslachterij :slitta a --(s) = arreslee :tram/tramvia/tramway (E) a --(s) = paardentram :copertura de -- = paardendeken :corio de -- = paardenleer :amator de --s = paardenliefhebber :mercato de --s = paardenmarkt :cauda de -- = paardenstaart (anque BOTANICA) :beefsteak (A) de -- = paardenbiefstuk :labio de -- = paardenlip :bucca de -- = paardenbek :stomacho de -- = paardenmaag :carne de -- = paardevlees :carne de -- fumate = paardenrookvlees :stercore de -- = paardenmest, paardenvijgen :odor de -- = paardenlucht :pictor de --s = paardenschilder :robator de --s = paardendief :macellero/abattitor de --s = paardenslachter :elevar --s = paarden fokken :elevator de --s = paardenfokker :elevamento de --s = paardenfokkerij, het paardenfokken :pectine/brossa de -- = roskam :tiro a/de quatro --s = vierspan :cadita de -- = val van het paard :cursa de --s = harddraverij :a -- = te paard :ir a -- = paardrijden cavallo-vapor sub :1 paardekracht (oude eenheid van arbeidsvermogen) cavar v :1 (uit)graven, uithollen :-- un puteo = een put graven/slaan + cavatina sub :1 MUSICA cavatine, korte aria zonder herhaling + cavator sub :1 graver cave adj :1 hol :arbore -- = holle boom :vena -- = holle ader :stomacho -- = holle maag :capite/testa -- = holhoofd :oculos -- = diepliggende/holle ogen :cammino -- = holle weg :muro -- = spouwmuur :parolas -- = holle woorden caverna sub :1 grot, hol, holte, spelonk :-- de robatores/de brigantes = rovershol :habitantes de --s = hol/grotbewoners :urso del --s = holenbeer :explorar un -- = een grot onderzoeken :2 MEDICINA caverne + cavernicola sub :1 ZOOLOGIA holenbewoner + cavernicole adj :1 ZOOLOGIA in holen levend, hole(n)... :insectos -- = in holen levende insekten cavernose adj :1 vol holen :montanias -- = bergen die rijk zijn aan spelonken :MEDICINA :pulmon -- = caverneuze long :2 als een hol/grot, hol(klinkend) :voce -- = holle stem, grafstem + cavernositate sub :1 spelonkachtigheid, MEDICINA caverneus karakter cavia sub :1 kooi (voor dieren), hok :-- a/de aves = vogelkooi :-- a/de conilios = konijnenhok :-- a/de canario = kanariekooi :-- a/de tigre = tijgerkooi :-- de nocte = nachthok :-- a/de ursos = berenkuil :-- a/de leones = leeuwenkooi :-- a/de simias = apenkooi :-- de scalas = trappenhuis :-- de ascensor = liftkoker, liftschacht :-- de Faraday = kooi van Faraday :porta de -- = kooideur :construction de -- = kooiconstructie :2 ZOOLOGIA cavia caviar sub :1 kaviaar :-- rubie = rode kaviaar + cavicorne adj :1 ZOOLOGIA holhoornig :ruminantes -- = holhoornige herkauwers + cavicorno sub :1 ZOOLOGIA holhoornige cavilia sub :1 pen, plug, spie, deuvel, bout, spil :-- a vite = (schroef)bout :-- de pannos lavate = wasknijper :-- del manivella = krukpen :-- anular = ringdeuvel :NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES -- de bollardo = bolderpen :2 ELECTRICITATE stekker, plug :-- a banana = banaanstekker :-- bipolar/dipolar = tweepolige plug :-- multiple = verdeelstekker :mitter/insertar/inserer/introducer le -- in le prisa de contacto/de currente = de stekker in het stopcontact steken :3 enkel, enkelgewricht :ligamento de -- = enkelband + cavillar v :1 vitten, muggenziften + cavillation sub :1 haarkloverij, muggenzifterij + cavillator sub :1 haarklover, muggenzifter + cavillose adj :1 muggenzifterig :individuo -- = muggenzifter :negotiar cavillosemente = knibbelen, marchanderen, sjacheren, pingelen + cavillositate sub :1 haarkloverige houding/karakter cavitate sub :1 holte, holle ruimte, uitholling, gat :-- in un dente = gat in een kies :--s nasal/del naso = neusholten :--s del oculos = oogkassen :-- del cerebro = hersenholte :-- abdominal = buikholte :-- maxillar = kaakholte :-- articular = gewrichtsholte :-- axillar = holte onder de arm :-- dentari/dental = tandholte :-- cotyloide = heupgewrichtsholte :-- cranian = schedelholte :-- thoracic = borstholte :-- pelvic = bekkenholte :-- oral/buccal/del bucca = mondholte :-- de tympano = trommelholte :-- spinal = ruggemergsholte :-- branchial = kieuwholte :-- splanchnic = splanchnische holte :-- stomachal/gastric = maagholte :-- sub le bracio = holte onder de arm + cavitation sub :1 MEDICINA, PHYSICA cavitatie :-- initial = aanvangscavitatie :mechanismo de -- = cavitatiemechanisme cavo sub :1 holte, gat :-- de axilla = okselholte :-- de aqua = plas, (modder)poel :-- de unda = golfdal :-- del mano = holte van de hand :-- del genu/geniculo = knieholte cec adj :1 blind :-- per le nive = sneeuwblind :-- de nascentia = blind geboren :-- de un oculo = blind aan een oog :-- de dolor = blind van pijn :-- de rabie = blind van woede :intestino -- = blinde darm :fide -- = blind geloof :le amor es -- = de liefde is blind :amor -- = apenliefde :fiducia/confidentia -- = blind vertrouwen :odio -- = blinde haat :furor -- = blinde woede :superstition -- = blind bijgeloof :obedientia -- = blinde gehoorzaamheid, kadaverdiscipline :hasardo -- = blind toeval :muro -- = blinde muur :fossato -- = doodlopende sloot :tubo -- = doodlopende buis :flangia -- = blinde flens :esser -- super = blind zijn voor :esser in adoration -- ante = in blinde aanbidding liggen voor :cecamente inamorate = smoorverliefd + cecamente adv :1 blindelings :obedir -- = blindelings gehoorzamen cecar v :1 blind maken, verblinden :se -- super = zich blind staren op :lassar se -- per illusiones = zich laten verblinden door illusies :le pharos del auto(mobile) que approcha {sj} me ha cecate = de koplampen van de tegenligger verblindden me + cecidio sub :1 BOTANICA gal(appel), galnoot, cecidium + cecidiologia sub :1 BOTANICA cecidiologie, gallenkunde + cecidiologic adj :1 BOTANICA cecidiologisch + cecidiologo sub :1 gallenkundige + cecidomia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA galmug cecitate sub :1 blindheid :-- crepuscular/de nocte = nachtblindheid :-- verbal = woordblindheid, leesblindheid :-- congenite = aangeboren blindheid :-- cortical = corticale blindheid :-- chromatic = kleurenblindheid :colpate de -- = met blindheid geslagen + ceco sub :1 blinde :-- de un oculo = halfblinde :guidar un -- = een blinde geleiden :can de -- = blindengeleidehond :baston de -- = blindenstok :instituto pro --s = blindeninstituut :schola pro --s = blindenschool :inseniamento pro --s = blindenonderwijs :association de --s = blindenvereniging ceder v :1 zwichten, wijken, toegeven, afstaan, overgeven, overdragen, cederen :-- a un impulsion = toegeven aan een opwelling :-- al violentia = voor geweld wijken :-- al tentation = voor de verleiding bezwijken :-- a su impulsationes = zijn neigingen volgen :-- al superioritate numeric = voor de overmacht zwichten :-- al pression de = bezwijken voor de druk van :-- su placia a un persona = zijn plaats aan iemand afstaan :-- terreno = terrein prijsgeven :-- le passage = doorgang verlenen :-- al desiros/desiderios de un persona = aan iemands verlangens gevolg geven :on non debe troppo -- al infantes = kinderen moet je niet te veel toegeven :-- tote su derectos a = al zijn rechten overdragen aan + cedibile adj :1 wat afgestaan/overgedragen/gecedeerd kan worden :actiones -- = verhandelbare aandelen + cedibilitate sub :1 mogelijkheid dat iets afgestaan/overgedragen/gecedeerd kan worden, overdraagbaarheid :-- de un derecto = overdraagbaarheid van een recht :-- de un titulo = overdraagbaarheid van een titel cedilla sub :1 cedille (tekentje onder de letter c in Franse woorden) + ceditor sub :1 iemand die iets afstaat/overdraagt/cedeert + cedreto sub :1 cederbos cedro sub :1 ceder(boom) :resina de -- = cederhars :essentia de -- = cederolie :2 cederhout Cedron sub n pr :1 Kedron (ravijn oostelijk van Jerusalem) + cedula sub :1 ceel, briefje, stukje papier :-- de arrentamento = pachtceel + cedular adj :1 JURIDIC :imposto -- = per soort inkomen aangeslagen belasting + cegesimal adj :1 PHYSICA centimeter-gram-seconde- :systema -- = centimeter-gram-secondestelsel celamento sub :1 verborgenheid, geheimhouding :joco de -- = verstoppertje celar v :1 verbergen, verhullen, verheimelijken, geheim houden, verhelen, verzwijgen :-- se detra le porta = zich achter de deur verstoppen :le sol se cela detra un nube = de zon schuilt achter een wolk :le arbores cela le foreste/le bosco = door de bomen het bos niet meer zien :le casa esseva celate detra le arbores = het huis lag verscholen achter de bomen :-- su disappunctamento = zijn teleurstelling verbergen :-- su intentiones = zijn bedoelingen verbergen :-- su sentimentos = zijn gevoelens verheimelijken + celastraceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA celastraceae, kardinaalsmutsfamilie + celastroscandente sub :1 BOTANICA boomworger/wurger + celate adj :1 verborgen :vitios -- = verborgen gebreken :senso -- = verborgen betekenis :intention -- = bijbedoeling :miseria/paupertate/povressa -- = stille armoede :reserva -- = stille reserve celator sub :1 iemand die iets verbergt/geheim houdt, etc. celebrante sub :1 dienstdoend priester, celebrant celebrar v :1 vieren (feest, overwinning, etc.) :-- un festa = een feest vieren :-- un anniversario = een verjaardag vieren :-- un maritage/un matrimonio/nuptias = bruiloft houden, een bruiloft vieren :2 ECCLESIA opdragen (mis), celebreren :-- le missa = de mis opdragen :3 houden, voltrekken (huwelijk) :4 roemen, prijzen, bezingen, met lof vermelden celebration sub :1 het vieren (feest, etc.), viering :-- de un festa = feestviering :-- de un anniversario = viering van een verjaardag :-- del sabbato = sabbat(s)viering :2 ECCLESIA het opdragen (mis), celebratie :-- del eucharistia = eucharistieviering :3 het houden, het voltrekken (huwelijk), voltrekking :-- del maritage/matrimonio = huwelijksvoltrekking/inzegening celebrator sub :1 vierder, feestvierder, feestganger celebre adj :1 heel bekend, beroemd, vermaard, gevierd :nomine -- = beroemde naam :poeta -- = gevierd dichter :un phrase -- = een bekende uitspraak celebritate sub :1 roem, bekendheid, beroemdheid, vermaardheid :-- de un actor = roem van een toneelspeler :aspirar al -- = er naar streven beroemd te worden :2 beroemd persoon, beroemdheid, ster, grootheid :-- mundial = wereldberoemdheid :--s del mundo del film (A) = grootheden van de filmwereld :le --s de hodie = de hedendaagse beroemdheden celerar v :1 versnellen, bespoedigen celere adj :1 snel, vlug, rap, gezwind :movimento -- = snelle beweging :pulso -- = snelle pols :naves -- = snelle schepen :facer --mente un cosa = iets snel doen celeritate sub :1 snelheid, vlugheid, rapheid, gezwindheid, spoed :-- del sono = geluidssnelheid :le -- del luce/lumine = de snelheid van het licht :mover se con -- = zich snel bewegen celesta sub :1 MUSICA celesta celeste adj :1 van de hemel, hemels, hemel... :corpore -- = hemellichaam :sphera/globo -- = hemelbol :carta/mappa/planispherio -- = hemelkaart :polo -- = hemelpool :equator -- = hemelequator :spatio -- = hemelruimte :blau/azuro -- = hemelsblauw :foco -- = hemelvuur :volta -- = hemelgewelf :regno -- = hemelrijk :lumine/luce -- = hemellicht :beatitude -- = hemelse gelukzaligheid :ecstase (-asis)/extase (-asis) -- = hemelse verrukking :le Patre -- = de hemelse Vader :armea -- = hemelse legerscharen :gaudio/joia -- = hemelse vreugde :le -- Imperio = het Hemelse Rijk (China) :manna -- = hemels voedsel :beltate -- = uitzonderlijke schoonheid :potentias -- = hemelse machten :mechanica -- = hemelmechanica celestial adj :1 van de hemel, hemels, hemel... :equator -- = hemelequator :sphera/globo -- = hemelbol :axe -- = hemelas :latitude -- = hemelsbreedte :mechanica -- = hemelmechanica :Patre -- = hemelse Vader :musica -- = hemelse muziek :haber un voce -- = een hemelse stem hebben Celestina sub :1 Celestijn, Celestijner (monnik) celestite sub :1 Celestijn, Celestijner (monnik) + celiac adj :1 ingewands... BIOLOGIA buikholte... :plexo -- = plexus celiacus + celibatari adj :1 celibatair :vita -- = vrijgezellenleven/bestaan :matre -- = ongehuwde moeder :matre voluntari(e)mente -- = bommoeder + celibataria sub :1 ongetrouwde vrouw celibatario sub :1 vrijgezel, ongehuwde, celibatair celibato sub :1 celibaat, ongehuwde staat, maagdelijke staat :-- ecclesiastic = kerkelijk celibaat :-- del prestre/del sacerdote = priestercelibaat :viver in le -- = in celibaat leven celibe adj :1 ongetrouwd, ongehuwd + celibe sub :1 ongetrouwd/ongehuwd persoon, vrijgezel(lin) cella sub :1 cel, klein vertrek, kamertje, gevangeniscel, kloostercel :-- refrigerate/frigorific/frigorifere = koelcel/ruimte :-- monachal = kloostercel :-- pro tres personas = driepersoonscel :-- de isolamento = isoleercel :-- solar = zonnecel :porta de -- = celdeur :detention in -- = celstraf :-- del morte = dodencel :2 ANTIQUITATE cella (tempeldeel voor godenbeeld) cellariero sub :1 keldermeester cellario sub :1 kelder, provisiekast, provisiekamer :-- viticole/a vinos/de vinos/pro vinos = wijnkelder :-- a/de/pro carbon = kolenkelder :porta de -- = kelderdeur :muro de -- = keldermuur :grillia de -- = kelderrooster :clave de -- = keldersleutel :solo de -- = keldervloer :provider de un --, construer un -- (sub) = onderkelderen + cellite sub :1 MINERALOGIA celliet cellophan sub :1 cellofaan cellula sub :1 BIOLOGIA cel :division de -- = celdeling :membrana de -- = celvlies :contento del -- = celinhoud :-- glandular = kliercel :-- germinal/germinative = kiemcel :-- muscular = spiercel :-- seminal = zaadcel :-- hepatic = levercel :-- vascular = vaatcel :-- adipose = vetcel :-- nervose = zenuwcel :-- ossose = beencel :-- hemoglobinose = bloedcel :-- gustative = smaakcel :-- epidermic = cel van de opperhuid :-- pigmentari = pigmentcel :-- pyramidal = piramidale cel :--s sorores = zustercellen :-- suberifere = kurkcel :-- cartilaginose = kraakbeencel :-- lignose = houtcel :-- epithelial = epitheelcel :-- cortical = bast/schorscel :-- visual/del retina = gezichtscel :-- cancerose = kankercel :-- stellate = stervormige cel :-- matre = moedercel :2 PHYSICA cel :-- photoelectric = fotoelektrische cel :-- electrolytic = elektrolytische cel :-- solar = zonnecel :3 (deel in een geheel) cellula :-- communista = communistische cel cellular adj :1 cellulair, cel... :prision/carcere -- = cellulaire gevangenis :systema -- = cellulair stelsel, celstelsel :pena -- = celstraf :isolamento -- = eenzame opsluiting :carro -- = dievenwagen, overvalwagen :2 BIOLOGIA celvormig, cel... :membrana -- = celmembraan :cavitate -- = celholte :pariete -- = celwand :corpore -- = cellichaam :structura -- = celstructuur :organismo -- = cellulair organisme :division -- = celdeling :crescentia -- = celgroei :texito -- = celweefsel :differentiation -- = celdifferentiatie :proliferation/multiplication -- = celvermeerdering :theoria -- = celtheorie :pathologia -- = cellulaire pathologie :physiologia -- = celfysiologie :immunitate -- = cellulaire immuniteit :matrice -- = celmatrix + cellulase sub :1 BIOCHIMIA cellulase + cellulitis sub :1 MEDICINA celwandontsteking, cellulitis celluloide sub :1 celluloid :pectine de -- = celluloidkam :plachetta de -- = celluloidplaatje cellulosa sub :1 cellulose, celstof :-- de ligno = houtcellulose :-- de sulfito = sulfietcellulose :acetato de -- = cellulose-acetaat :producto de -- = celluloseprodukt :production de -- = celluloseproduktie :articulos de -- = celloloseartikelen :fabrica de -- = cellulosefabriek :fascia de -- = celstofluier :lana de -- = celwol + cellulosic adj :1 cellulose... :vernisse -- = celluloselak :lacca -- = celluloselak :colla -- = celluloselijm :papiro -- = cellulosepapier :membrana -- = cellulosemembraan :pariete -- = cellulosewand + cellulotherapia sub :1 MEDICINA celtherapie celo sub :1 hemel, lucht :-- stellate = sterrenhemel :-- pur/seren/clar = heldere hemel :-- primaveral = lentelucht :-- coperte = bedekte/betrokken lucht :-- pluviose = regenlucht :-- nubilose = wolkenlucht :al -- discoperte = onder de blote hemel :le -- se coperi = het wordt bewolkt :aqua del -- = hemelwater :le -- se coperi/se obscura = de lucht betrekt :a -- aperte = onder de blote hemel :que tocca le -- = hemelhoog :le cataractas del -- = de sluizen des hemels :altiar le manos al -- = de handen ten hemel heffen :2 hemel(gewelf), uitspansel, firmament :region del -- = hemelstreek :axe del -- = hemelas :porta del -- = hemelpoort :-- de lecto = hemel van bed :volta del -- = hemelgewelf :3 RELIGION hemel :regno del --s = koninkrijk der hemelen :habitante del -- = hemelbewoner :messagero/inviato del -- = hemelbode :parolas del -- = hemelse woorden :dono del -- = gave Gods :in nomine del -- = in 's hemelsnaam :porta del -- = hemelpoort :ir al -- = naar de hemel gaan :montar/ascender al -- = ten hemel varen :ille esseva in le septime -- = hij was in de zevende hemel :ille ha meritate le -- = hij heeft de hemel verdiend :levar le oculos al -- = de ogen ten hemel slaan :mover -- e terra = hemel en aarde bewegen :le -- es mi teste = de hemel is mijn getuige :verso le -- = hemelwaarts :inter -- e terra = tussen hemel en aarde :le -- sia laudate! = de hemel zij geprezen + celosia sub :1 BOTANICA hanekam celse adj :1 hoog, verheven celsitude sub :1 hoogheid, verhevenheid celta sub :1 Kelt + celtibere adj :1 ANTIQUITATE Kelto-iberisch + celtiberic adj :1 ANTIQUITATE Kelto-iberisch celtibero sub :1 ANTIQUITATE Kelto-Iberiër celtic adj :1 Keltisch :lingua -- = Keltische taal, Keltisch :arte -- = Keltische kunst :cruce -- = Keltisch kruis :romance -- = Keltische roman :bardo/poeta -- = Keltische bard :populo -- = Keltische volk + celtisar v :1 Keltisch(er) maken + celtista sub :1 keltist + cembalista sub :1 MUSICA cembalospeler, klavecimbelspeler + cembalo sub :1 MUSICA cembalo, klavecimbel cementar v :1 verbinden (mbv cement), cementeren, cementen :-- un muro = een muur cementen :2 aan cementatie onderwerpen (metaal), met cementpoeder bewerken, cementeren + cementate adj :1 cement... :aciero -- = cementstaal cementation sub :1 het verbinden (mbv cement) :2 het cementeren (van metaal), bewerking met cementpoeder, cementatie :-- electrolytic = elektrolytische cementatie + cementeria sub :1 cementindustrie, cementfabriek cemento sub :1 mortel, cement (bouwmateriaal) :fabrica de -- = cementfabriek :fabrication de -- = cementfabricage :hydratation de -- = cementhydratatie :furno a -- = cementoven :mortero de -- = cementmortel :mortero de -- liquide = cementspecie :placa de -- = cementplaat :quadrello de -- = cementtegel :solo de -- = cementvloer :beton de -- = cementbeton :bloco de -- = cementblok :clinker (A) de -- = cementklinker :-- armate = gewapend cement/beton :-- bituminose = bitumencement :-- mixte = gemengd cement :-- al latex = latexcement :-- roman = Romeins cement :2 (tand)cement :3 cement (voor metaalbewerking), cementpoeder, carboneerpoeder, hardingsmiddel + cementose adj :1 cementachtig :materia -- = cementachtige stof cemeterial adj :1 van het kerkhof, kerkhof... cemeterio sub :1 kerkhof, begraafplaats :-- militar = militaire begraafplaats, ereveld :-- public = algemene begraafplaats :-- judee = jodenkerkhof :-- de honor = erebegraafplaats :-- de auto(mobile)s = autokerkhof cena sub :1 avondeten, avondmaal :le ultime Cena = het Laatste Avondmaal :le Sancte Cena, le Cena del Senior = het Heilige Avondmaal :liturgia del Cena = Avondmaalsliturgie :pan del Cena = Avondmaalsbrood :-- de Natal = kerstmaaltijd :preparar/apprestar/facer le -- = het avondeten klaarmaken cenaculo sub :1 eetkamer :2 (literaire, etc.) club/kring/vereniging cenar v :1 het avondmaal/avondeten gebruiken, eten :invitar a -- = te eten vragen :-- foris = buiten de deur eten cenobio sub :1 klooster :2 BIOLOGIA kolonie van eencellige organismen cenobita sub :1 kloosterling, kloostermonnik, cenobiet + cenobitic adj :1 RELIGION cenobieten..., kloosterachtig :vita -- = cenobietenleven, kloosterleven :mores -- = kloosterzeden + cenobitismo sub :1 RELIGION cenobietenleven, kloosterleven + Cenopegias sub pl :1 RELIGION Loofhuttenfeest cenotaphio sub :1 gedenkteken voor elders begravene(n), cenotaaf + cenotho sub :1 BOTANICA caenothus cenozoic adj :1 GEOLOGIA Kaenozoïsch :fauna -- = Kaenozoïsche fauna :flora -- = Kaenozoïsche flora cenozoico sub n pr :1 GEOLOGIA Kaenozoïcum censer v :1 een censuur uitoefenen over, censureren, nazien :2 een volks/verkeers/etc. telling houden censimento sub :1 het houden van een volks/verkeers/etc. telling :-- del population = volkstelling :2 telling, opsomming + censitari adj :1 census... :système electoral -- = systema electoral censitari censo sub :1 volks/verkeers/etc. telling, opsomming censor sub :1 ANTIQUITATE censor :2 censor, censuurambtenaar :3 beoordelaar, criticus, recensent, keurmeester (films) :4 conrector (middelbare school) :5 ambtenaar belast met volks/verkeers/etc. telling + censorato sub :1 ANTIQUITATE censorsambt :2 ANTIQUITATE waardigheid van censor :3 ANTIQUITATE ambtsperiode van een censor censorial adj :1 een censor betreffend censura sub :1 het censureren, censuur, censurering :-- politic = politieke censuur :-- ecclesiatic = kerkelijke censuur :-- cinematographic = filmkeuring :submitter al -- = aan censuur onderwerpen :mitter/poner sub -- = onder censuur stellen/plaatsen :2 groep personen belast met censuur :3 kantoor/bureau van de censor(en) :4 afkeuring, berisping censurabile adj :1 wat te berispen is, af te keuren, laakbaar, wat gecensureerd kan worden :comportamento/conducta -- = laakbaar gedrag censurar v :1 aan censuur onderwerpen, censureren :-- un film (A) = een film aan censuur onderwerpen :-- un libro = een boek censureren :2 (in het openbaar) afkeuren, berispen, gispen :-- un acto = een daad afkeuren :-- le comportamento de un persona = iemands gedrag afkeuren + censurator sub :1 iemand die censureert cent (pl: cents) sub ANGLESE :1 cent :moneta de un -- = centstuk centaurea sub :1 BOTANICA centaurie, duizendguldenkruid :-- montan = bergcentaurie :-- solstitial = zomercentaurie, zomerdistel + centauric adj :1 mbt centauren centauro sub :1 MYTHOLOGIA centaur, paardmens Centauro sub n pr :1 ASTRONOMIA Centaurus centavo sub PORTUGESE :1 centavo + centena sub :1 honderdtal :plus de un -- de libros = ruim honderd boeken :le colonna/columna del --s de un addition = de kolom van de honderden van een optelling centenari adj :1 honderdjarig :arbore -- = honderdjarige boom centenario sub :1 eeuwfeest, honderdste verjaardag, honderdste geboortedag, honderdste sterfdag :celebrar le -- de un citate = het honderdjarig bestaan van een stad vieren :2 honderjarige centesimal adj :1 honderddelig, centesimaal :grado -- = deelstreep op een honderddelige schaal :division -- = deling in honderd :scala -- = honderddelige schaal :fraction -- = breuk met honderd als noemer :thermometro -- = honderddelige thermometer centesime num ord :1 honderdste :le -- parte = het honderste deel centesimo sub :1 honderdste deel centesimo (pl: centesimi) (II) sub ITALIANO :1 centesimo centiar sub :1 centiare + centibar sub :1 centibar, honderdste deel van een bar centigrade adj :1 in honderd graden verdeeld :thermometro -- = honderddelige thermometer, thermometer van Celsius + centigrado sub :1 centigraad centigramma, cg sub :1 centigram + centil :1 MATHEMATICA centiel centilitro,cl sub :1 centiliter centime sub FRANCESE :1 centime (honderdste deel van een frank) + centimetrar v :1 in centimeters verdelen centimetro,cm sub :1 centimeter :-- quadrate, cm2 = vierkante centimeter :-- cubic, cm3 = kubieke centimeter centimo sub ESPANIOL :1 centimo + centipede adj :1 honderdvoetig centistereo sub :1 centistère cento sub :1 honderd, hondertal :tres per -- = drie procent cento num :1 honderd :-- personas = honderd personen + centrage sub :1 centrering, het plaatsen in het middelpunt central adj :1 centraal, in het midden liggend, midden..., hoofd... :problema -- = kernprobleem :director -- = hoofddirecteur :direction -- = hoofddirectie :officio/sede -- = hoofdzetel, hoofdkantoor :officio -- del posta = hoofdpostkantoor :officio/banca -- de giro = centraal girokantoor :autoritate/poter -- = centraal gezag :Bureau Central del Plano = Centraal Planbureau :plano economic -- = centraal economisch plan :calefaction -- = centrale verwarming :station -- = centraal station :Asia Central = Midden-Azië, Centraal-Azië :nave -- = middenschip (van kerk) :systema nervose -- = centraal zenuwstelsel :parte -- = middenstuk :SPORT circulo -- = middencirkel :cammino -- = middenweg :principio -- = grondbeginsel central sub :1 centrale organisatie van bedrijf/industrie, centrale :-- telephonic/de telephono = telefooncentrale :-- electric = elektrische centrale, krachtcentrale :-- electric conventional = conventionele elektrische centrale :-- hydroelectric = waterkrachtcentrale :-- thermic = thermische centrale, kolencentrale :-- nuclear/atomic = kerncentrale :-- de puncta = pieklastcentrale :-- syndical/syndicalista = vakcentrale, vakverbond :-- de vendita = verkoopcentrale :-- de aqua = waterleidingbedrijf :-- de compra = inkoopcentrale centralisar v :1 centraliseren :-- le poter = de macht concentreren centralisation sub :1 het centraliseren, centralisatie :-- politic = politieke centralisatie :politica de -- = centralisatiepolitiek centralisator sub :1 iemand die/instrument dat centraliseert + centralisator adj :1 centristisch, centraliserend :regime -- = centristisch regime + centralismo sub :1 centralisme + centralista adj :1 centralistisch + centralista sub :1 voorstander van centralisme, centralist + centralitate sub :1 centrale positie, centrale ligging + centrantho sub :1 BOTANICA spoorbloem centrar v :1 in het middelpunt brengen, het midden bepalen van, centreren :-- le attention a un cosa = de aandacht bij iets bepalen :-- un rota = een wiel uitbalanceren :-- un figura = een figuur in het midden plaatsen :forator a/de -- = centerboor :2 SPORT naar het midden spelen, centeren :-- le ballon ante le goal (A) = een voorzet geven centric adj :1 centraal :puncto -- = middelpunt + centricitate sub :1 centrale positie, centrale ligging + centrifuga sub :1 centrifuge :-- electric = elektrische centrifuge :siccar per -- = centrifugeren centrifugar v :1 in een centrifuge behandelen, centrifugeren + centrifugate adj :1 gecentrifugeerd :melle -- = slingerhoning centrifugation sub :1 het centrifugeren, centrifugering :-- fractionate = gefractioneerde centrifugering :liquido de -- = centrifugeervloeistof + centrifugato sub :1 centrifugaat + centrifugator sub :1 centrifuge, centrifugeermachine centrifuge adj :1 middelpuntvliedend, centrifugaal :fortia -- = middelpuntvliedende kracht :pumpa -- = centrifugaalpomp :compressor -- = centrifugaal compressor :separator -- = centrifugale separator :regulator -- = centrifugaalregelaar :machina -- = centrifuge :embracage -- = centrifugaalkoppeling centripete adj :1 middelpuntzoekend, centripetaal :fortia -- = middelpuntzoekende kracht, centripetaalkracht + centrisco sub :1 ZOOLOGIA zeesnip + centrismo sub :1 POLITICA neiging om een politieke middenkoers te varen + centrista adj :1 tot het politieke midden behorend :candidato -- = centrumkandidaat :gruppo -- = centrumgroep centro sub :1 centrum, midden, middelpunt, hart :-- de terra = middelpunt van de aarde :-- urban/del urbe/del citate = stadscentrum :-- de gravitate = zwaartepunt :-- de poter = machtscentrum :-- de interesse = belangstellingscentrum, thema :-- de depression = lagedrukgebied :-- de studios = studiecentrum :-- de insemination artificial = K.I.-station :-- de documentation = documentatiecentrum :-- de informatica = rekencentrum :-- de camping = kampeercentrum :-- de recreation = recreatiecentrum :-- de rotation = draaipunt :-- de distribution = verdeelcentrum :-- de formation = vormingscentrum :-- universitari = universiteitsgebouwen :-- de sanitate/medico-social = gezondheidscentrum :-- cardiologic/de cardiologia = hartcentrum :-- industrial = industrieël centrum :-- cultural = cultureel centrum :-- touristic = toeristencentrum :-- de recercas nuclear = atoomcentrum, centrum voor atoomonderzoek :-- de disintoxication = afkickcentrum :-- de respiration artificial = beademingscentrum :-- de experimentation agricole = landbouwproefstation :-- creative = creatief centrum :-- commercial = handelscentrum :-- informatic = computercentrum :-- nervose = zenuwcentrum :-- visual/optic = gezichtscentrum, optisch centrum :-- focal = brandpunt :-- de attraction = aantrekkingspunt :SPORT -- avante = centrumspits, midvoor :partito del -- = centrumpartij :mitter al -- = centreren :in le -- = in het midden :esser al -- de attention general = midden in de belangstelling staan :POLITICA -- derecte = centrum rechts + centroafrican adj :1 Centraal-Afrikaans :Republica -- = Centraalafrikaanse Republiek + centroamerican adj :1 Midden-Amerikaans + centroavante sub :1 SPORT midvoor + centroclinal adj :1 centroclinaal :plica -- = centroclinale plooi + centroeuropee adj :1 Midden-Europees :statos -- = Midden-Europese staten + centroide sub :1 centroïde + centromediano sub :1 SPORT middenspeler/velder + centromero sub :1 BIOLOGIA centromeer + centroscopia sub :1 centroscopie + centroscopic adj :1 centroscopisch + centrosoma sub :1 BIOLOGIA centrosoom, centrosfeer centumviral adj :1 op de centumviri betrekking hebbend centumvirato sub :1 raad der centumviri in het oude Rome, centumviraat centumviro sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN centumvir, honderdman centuplar v :1 verhonderdvoudigen, honderd maal groter maken, met honderd vermenigvuldigen :ille ha centuplate su fortuna = hij heeft zijn fortuin verhonderdvoudigd centuple adj :1 honderdvoudig, honderd maal groter centuplicar v :1 verhonderdvoudigen, honderd maal groter maken, met honderd vermenigvuldigen centuplicate adj :1 honderdvoudig + centuplo sub :1 honderdvoud + centuria sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN centurie, krijgsschaar van honderd man + centurio sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN centurio, hoofdman over honderd cenuro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA bolworm, draaiworm cepa sub :1 ui cephalalgia sub :1 MEDICINA cefalalgie, hoofdpijn + cephalalgic adj :1 MEDICINA hoofdpijn... + cephalanthera sub :1 BOTANICA bosvogeltje :-- rubre = rood bosvogeltje :-- longifolie = wit bosvogeltje :-- albe/grandiflor = bleek bosvogeltje + cephalantho sub :1 BOTANICA kogelboom cephalic adj :1 MEDICINA hoofd... :vena -- = vena cephalica (een armader) :glandula -- = hoofdklier :index/indice -- = schedelindex :massa -- = hersenmassa :dolor -- = hoofdpijn :presentation -- = hoofdgeboorte + cephalisation sub :1 cefalisatie + cephalogramma sub :1 MEDICINA cefalogram + cephaloide adj :1 schedelvormig + cephalometria sub :1 schedelmeting, cefalometrie + cephalometro sub :1 cefalometer, schedelmeter cephalopodo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA koppotige, cefalopode + cephalorachidian adj :1 ANATOMIA hersen-ruggemergs..., cerebrospinaal :liquido -- = cerebrospinale vloeistof, ruggemergsvocht + cephalorhachidee adj :1 :liquido -- = ruggemergsvocht + cephalosporina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA cefalosporine + cephalothorace sub :1 ZOOLOGIA kopborststuk + cepheide sub :1 ASTRONOMIA cefeïde (pulserende ster met korte periode) + Cepheo sub n pr :1 ASTRONOMIA Cepheus + cepula sub :1 uitje cera sub :1 was :-- vegetal = plantenwas :-- a/de/pro scarpas = schoensmeer :-- a/de/pro skis (No) = skiwas :-- a/de/pro sigillos = zegelwas :-- a/de/pro mobiles = meubelwas :-- a/de modellar = boetseerwas :-- a/de lustrar = boenwas :impression super -- = wasindruk :figurina de -- = wasfiguur :figura de -- = wassenbeeld :museo de figuras de -- = wassenbeeldenmuseum, panopticum :flammifero de -- = waslucifer :candela de -- = waskaars :tabuletta de -- = wastafeltje :pallide como le -- = wasbleek :-- de candela = kaarsvet :-- de aures = oorsmeer :-- virgine = maagdenwas :-- de ape = bijenwas :-- fossile = bergtalk + cerambyce,cerambyx sub :1 ZOOLOGIA boktor ceramic adj :1 keramisch, pottenbakkers... :industria -- = keramische industrie :arte -- = pottenbakkerskunst, keramiek :producto -- = keramisch produkt :magnete -- = keramische magneet ceramica sub :1 pottenbakkerskunst, vervaardiging van aardewerk/porselein, ceramiek :-- de vitro = glaskeramiek :furno de -- = pottebakkersoven :industria de -- = aardewerkindustrie :2 ceramiek, keramisch produkt, voorwerp van aardewerk :--s de arte = kunstaardewerk :-- rustic = boerenbont :-- de Delft = Delfts aardewerk :-- de vitro = glasceramiek :-- al oxydo de aluminium = aluminiumoxyde-ceramiek ceramista sub :1 pottenbakker, ceramist, keramist :-- de arte = pottenbakker van kunstvoorwerpen ceramo sub :1 aardewerk ceramographia sub :1 wetenschap van de ceramiek cerar v :1 met was behandelen + cerasina sub :1 kersengom, cerasine + ceraste sub :1 ZOOLOGIA hoornslang, hoornadder + cerastio sub :1 BOTANICA -- (trivial) = hoornbloem :-- arvense = akkerhoornbloem :-- tomentose = viltige hoornbloem + cerate adj :1 was... :tela -- = wasdoek :lino -- = gewast linnen :papiro -- = waspapier :filo -- = wasdraad cerato sub :1 PHARMACIA (was)zalf, pommade, ceraat + ceratodo sub :1 kleinvin (soort longvis) + ceratophyllaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA ceratophyllaceae, hoornbladfamilie + ceratophylle adj :1 BOTANICA met hoorn- of geweivormige bladeren + ceratophyllo sub :1 BOTANICA hoornblad cerator sub :1 iemand die iets met was behandelt Cerbero sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Cerberus :2 norse/strenge portier, grimmige bewaker cerca sub :1 het zoeken, zoekactie :esser in -- de = op zoek zijn naar :mitter se in -- de = op zoek gaan naar + cercabile adj :1 wat kan worden gezocht cercar v :1 zoeken :-- un objecto = een voorwerp zoeken :-- un persona = iemand zoeken :-- un solution = een oplossing zoeken :ir a -- un medico = een dokter gaan halen :-- asylo = asiel zoeken :-- travalio/labor = werk zoeken :-- in le dictionario = het woordenboek raadplegen :qui cerca trova = wie zoekt zal vinden cercator sub :1 zoeker :-- de auro = goudzoeker :-- de tresores = schatgraver + cercatura sub :1 het zoeken + cercis sub :1 BOTANICA judasboom + cercopitheco sub :1 ZOOLOGIA meerkat cereal adj :1 graan... :planta -- = graangewas cereal sub :1 graan(gewas), graansoort, koren :--es panificabile = broodgraan, broodkoren :grano de -- = graankorrel :molino a/de --es = korenmolen :silo a/de --es = graansilo :nave de --es = graanschip :campo de --es = korenveld :pila/cumulo de --es = korenmijt :recolta de --es = graanoogst :production de --es = graanproduktie :mercato de --es = graanmarkt, korenmarkt :precio de --es = graanprijs :bursa de --es = graanbeurs, korenbeurs :commercio de --es = graanhandel :commerciante/negotiante de --es = graanhandelaar :surplus de --es = graanoverschot :cultivar --es = graan/koren verbouwen :batter --es = koren/graan dorsen + cerealicultor sub :1 graanverbouwer, graanboer + cerealicultura sub :1 verbouw van graangewassen cerebellar adj :1 ANATOMIA de kleine hersenen betreffend, cerebellair cerebello sub :1 ANATOMIA kleine hersenen, cerebellum cerebellose adj :1 ANATOMIA de kleine hersenen betreffend, cerebellair + cerebellospinal adj :1 cerebellospinaal cerebral adj :1 hersen..., cerebraal, verstandelijk :systema -- = cerebraal systeem :affection -- = hersenaandoening :abscesso -- = hersenabces :commotion -- = hersenschudding :embolia -- = hersenembolie :infarcto -- = herseninfarct :edema -- = hersenoedeem :lesion -- = hersenverwonding :sclerose (-osis) -- = hersensclerose :massa -- = hersenmassa :emollimento -- = hersenverweking :substantia/materia -- = hersenmassa :hemorrhagia -- = hersenbloeding :function -- = hersenfunctie :activitate -- = hersenwerking :circumvolution -- = hersenwinding :ventriculo -- = hersenholte :lobo -- = hersenkwab :membrana -- = hersenvlies :vena -- = hersenader :arteria -- = hersenslagader :cellula -- = hersencel :hemispherio -- = hersenhelft :pulpa -- = hersenmerg :cortice -- = hersenschors :trunco -- = hersenstam :tumor -- = hersentumor, hersengezwel :travalio/labor -- = hersenarbeid :morte -- = cerebrale dood :gymnastica -- = hersengymnastiek :poesia -- = cerebrale dichtkunst :lavage -- = hersenspoeling + cerebralisation sub :1 cerebralisatie + cerebralitate sub :1 verstandelijkheid, intellectuele instelling :-- frigide = koele verstandelijkheid cerebrar v :1 de hersens gebruiken, denken cerebration sub :1 hersenwerking cerebritis sub :1 MEDICINA hersenvliesontsteking, encefalitis cerebro sub :1 (grote) hersenen :cavitate/ventriculo del -- = hersenholte :lobo del -- = hersenkwab :circumvolution -- = hersenwinding :functionamento del -- = hersenwerking :affection del -- = hersenaandoening, hersenziekte :tumor del -- = hersentumor, hersengezwel :sclerose (-osis) del -- = hersensclerose :facer le lavage del -- = hersenspoelen :2 brein, verstand cerebrocardiac adj :1 MEDICINA de hersenen en het hart betreffend + cerebroscopia sub :1 cerebroscopie cerebrospinal adj :1 ANATOMIA de hersenen en het ruggemerg betreffend, cerebrospinaal :systema -- = centraal zenuwstelsel :fluido -- = cerebrospinale vloeistof :meningitis -- = nekkramp + cerebrovascular adj :1 MEDICINA cerebrovasculair ceree adj :1 wasachtig, van was, wassen... cerefolio sub :1 BOTANICA kervel :sauce al -- = kervelsaus :suppa al -- = kervelsoep ceremonia sub :1 ceremonie, plechtigheid, ritueel, plichtplegingen :maestro de -- = ceremoniemeester :habito/vestimento de -- = gelegenheidskleding :-- de coronation = kroningsplechtigheid :-- religiose = godsdienstplechtigheid :-- nuptial/de maritage/de matrimonio = huwelijksplechtigheid :-- baptismal/de baptismo = doopplechtigheid :-- funebre = begrafenisplechtigheid :-- commemorative = herdenkingsplechtigheid :-- de apertura = openingsplechtigheid :-- de juramento = beëdigingsplechtigheid :-- de clausura = sluitingsplechtigheid :-- de inauguration/de installation = inhuldigingsplechtigheid :le --s conventional = de gebruikelijke plichtplegingen :sin -- = zonder plichtplegingen, informeel, zonder omhaal :on le interrava sin le minor -- = hij werd in alle eenvoud begraven ceremonial sub :1 ceremonieel :-- del corte = hofceremonieel :-- ecclesiastic = kerkelijk ceremonieel ceremonial adj :1 ceremonie betreffend, ceremonieel, plechtig, vormelijk :actiones -- = ceremoniële handelingen :practicas -- = ceremoniële praktijken + ceremoniario sub :1 CATHOLICISMO ceremoniarius ceremoniero sub :1 iemand die de ceremoniën regelt ceremoniose adj :1 plechtstatig, vormelijk, ceremonieus, overdreven formeel :tono -- = plechtstatige toon + ceremoniositate sub :1 het ceremonieus zijn, plechtstatigheid, vormelijkheid cereo sub :1 waskaars, kerkkaars :-- paschal = paaskaars :-- de Advento = adventskaars :2 BOTANICA zuilcactus, toortscactus, kaarscactus :-- grandiflor = nachtcactus cereria sub :1 wasfabriek :2 waskaarsenfabriek cerero sub :1 waswerker, kaarsenmaker Ceres sub n pr :1 RELIGION ROMAN Ceres ceresia sub :1 kers :-- de maio = meikers :nucleo/pepita de -- = kersenpit :sirop de --s = kersensap :torta al --s = kersentaart :flan (F) al --s = kersenvlaai :pralina al -- = kersenbonbon :confitura/confectura de --s = kersenjam :compota de --s = kersencompote :saison (F) del --s = kersentijd :recolta del --s = kersenpluk/oogst + ceresie adj :1 kersrood ceresiero sub :1 kersenboom :flor de -- = kersenbloesem :ligno de -- = kersenbomenhout :-- ornamental = sierkers ceresieto sub :1 kersenboomgaard + ceresina sub :1 ceresine, aardwas + cerifere adj :1 was opleverend, was voortbrengend :planta -- = wasplant :insecta -- = was voortbrengend insect :parmentiera -- = kaarsenboom + cerinthe sub :1 BOTANICA cerinthe, wasbloem + cerium sub :1 CHIMIA cerium :composito de -- = ceriumverbinding cerner sub :1 builen, ziften, door een zeef laten gaan + ceroferario sub :1 CATHOLICISMO kaarsdrager ceromantia sub :1 waarzeggerij uit in water gestolde druppels gesmolten was + ceroplastic adj :1 ceroplastisch + ceroplastica sub :1 ceroplastiek, wasboetseerkunst cerose adj :1 washoudend, wasachtig certe adj :1 zeker, vaststaand, ontwijfelbaar :proba/prova -- = doorslaand bewijs :data -- = vaststaande datum :esser -- de un cosa = iets zeker weten certe pron adj :1 zeker(e), bepaald(e), sommig(e) :un -- tempore = een bepaalde tijd :un -- senior X = een zekere meneer X :-- die = op zekere dag :de un -- etate = op leeftijd :in -- grado = in zekere mate :in -- senso = in zekere zin certificar v :1 voor waar/echt verklaren, staven, waarmerken, waarborgen, garanderen, betuigen, verzekeren :io vos certifica que le information es exacte = ik verzeker u dat de informatie klopt :-- un caution = voor een borg instaan :cheque (A) certificate = gecertifieerde cheque :le pagamento es certificate per un recepta = de betaling wordt door een ontvangstbewijs geconstateerd certification sub :1 het voor waar/echt verklaren, echtverklaring, waarmerking, staving certificato sub :1 certificaat, getuigschrift, brevet, attest, diploma, akte, bewijs, schriftelijke verklaring :-- de nascentia = geboortebewijs :-- de identitate = identiteitsbewijs :-- medical = geneeskundige verklaring, doktersattest :-- sanitari/de sanitate = gezondheidscertificaat, gezondheidspas :-- de vaccination = inentingsbewijs :-- de travalio/labor = werkverklaring, werkvergunning :-- de nationalitate = nationaliteitsbewijs :-- de garantia = garantiebewijs :-- de indigentia = bewijs van onvermogen :-- de inscription = bewijs van inschrijving :-- de morte = overlijdensakte :-- de maritage/de matrimonio = huwelijksakte, trouwakte :-- de investimento = beleggingscertificaat :-- de bon mores/de bon conducta (moral)/de bon vita e mores = bewijs van goed zedelijk gedrag :-- de origine = bewijs van herkomst :-- de authenticitate = bewijs van echtheid :-- de competentia = getuigschrift van bekwaamheid :-- de disdoanamento = bewijs van inklaring certificator sub :1 iemand die iets verklaart/getuigt, etc. :-- de caution = iemand die instaat voor een borg certitude sub :1 zekerheid, (vaste) overtuiging :-- absolute = absolute zekerheid :le -- de un facto = het vaststaan van een feit :dicer un cosa con -- = iets met zekerheid zeggen :cambiar le dubitas in -- = de twijfels in zekerheid doen verkeren :io ha le -- que ille venira = ik weet zeker dat hij komt :secundo un probabilitate confinante/proxime al -- = met een aan zekerheid grenzende waarschijnlijkheid certo adv :1 zeker, vast en zeker, ongetwijfeld, stellig + certo sub :1 zekere + cerulee adj :1 cerulisch, blauw(achtig) cerumine sub :1 oorsmeer, oorwas, cerumen ceruminose adj :1 oorsmeer... :glandulas -- = oorsmeerklieren cerussa sub :1 loodwit, ceruis :color de -- = loodwitverf cerussite sub :1 MINERALOGIA wit looderts, cerussiet cerva sub :1 ZOOLOGIA hinde cervari adj :1 ZOOLOGIA :lupo -- = lynx cervelata sub :1 cervelaat(worst) + cervical adj :1 ANATOMIA nek..., hals..., cervicaal :vertebra -- = halswervel :musculo -- = nekspier :glandula -- = halsklier :nervo -- = halszenuw :plexo -- = halsvlecht :cancere -- = baarmoederhalskanker + cervicalgia sub :1 MEDICINA cervicale pijn, hals/nekpijn + cervicapra sub :1 ZOOLOGIA Indische antiloop + cervice sub :1 ANATOMIA nek + cervicitis sub :1 MEDICINA cervicitis + cervicodorsal adj :1 MEDICINA cervicodorsaal + cervidos sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA hertachtigen + cervin adj :1 van het hert, hertachtig :cornamento/cornatura -- = hertegewei :BOTANICA :lingua -- = hertstong + cervino sub :1 reekalf, jong hertje cervo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA hert :-- volante = vliegend hert, hertshoornkever :-- vulnerate = aangeschoten hert :parco de --s = hertenkamp :corno de -- = hertshoorn :trufa de -- = hertetruffel :2 ZOOLOGIA mannelijk hert + cesar sub :1 keizer Cesare sub n pr :1 HISTORIA ROMAN Caesar cesaree adj :1 van de keizer (bij de Romeinen), van het huis Caesar, keizerlijk :MEDICINA operation/section -- = keizersnede :amanita -- = keizerzwam cesarismo sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN heerschappij van (de familie) Caesar :2 stelsel van alleenheerschappij, cesarisme + cesaropapismo sub :1 cesaropapisme + cesaropapista sub :1 cesaropapist + cesaropapista adj :1 cesaropapistisch + cesium sub :1 CHIMIA cesium :composito de -- = cesiumverbinding + cessa-le-foco sub :1 staakt-het-vuren :declarar/proclamar le -- = het staakt-het-vuren afkondigen cessante adj :1 die ophoudt/stopt cessar v :1 ophouden, stoppen, uitscheiden, gestaakt worden :le febre ha cessate = de koorts is verdwenen :le pluvia ha cessate = het is weer droog :-- de florar = uitbloeien :2 ophouden met, staken, afbreken :-- le hostilitates = de vijandelijkheden staken :-- le foco = het vuren staken cessation sub :1 het ophouden, het staken, stilstand, onderbreking, staking :-- del pagamento = staking van de betaling :-- del hostilitates = staking van de vijandelijkheden :-- progressive = afbouw cessibile adj :1 JURIDIC overdraagbaar, vervreemdbaar :iste actiones non es -- = die aandelen zijn niet overdraagbaar + cessibilitate sub :1 JURIDIC overdraagbaarheid, vervreemdbaarheid :-- de un derecto = overdraagbaarheid van een recht cession sub :1 JURIDIC overdracht, vervreemding, afstand, cessie :acto de -- = overdrachtsakte, akte van cessie, cessieakte :credito de -- = cessiekrediet :-- de benes = boedelafstand :-- de debitas = overdracht van schulden :-- territorial = gebiedsafstand :-- del contracto = contractsoverneming cessionario sub :1 JURIDIC cessionaris, persoon aan wie iets wordt overgedragen, verkrijger + cesto sub :1 ANTIQUITATE caestus, vuistvechtershandschoen + cestodos sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA lintwormachtigen cesura sub :1 rustpunt in een versregel, verssnede, cesuur :signo de -- = cesuurteken + cesural adj :1 van de cesuur + cetacee adj :1 walvisachtig + cetaceo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA walvisachtige, cetacee + cetano sub :1 CHIMIA cetaan :indice/index de -- = cetaangetal + ceterach sub :1 BOTANICA schubvaren cetere adj :1 ander :2 overig cetero adv :1 op een andere wijze :2 overigens, bovendien, benevens, verder + cetunculo sub :1 BOTANICA dwergbloem + Ceylon sub n pr :1 Ceylon + ceylonese sub :1 Ceylonees + ceylonese adj :1 Ceylonees, Ceylons cg. :1 (Afk.: centigramma) centigram chacal {sj} sub :1 ZOOLOGIA jakhals + cha-cha-cha {sj} sub :1 MUSICA cha-cha-cha (Zuidamerikaanse dans) + chachiero {sj}..k sub :1 schaakbord + chachista {sj}..k.. sub :1 schaker chaco {sj} sub :1 schaak :--s = het schaken :jocar al --s = schaken, schaakspelen :jocar al --s sin tabuliero = blind schaken :joco de --s = het schaken, schaakspel :jocator de --s = schaker, schaakspeler :maestro de --s = schaakmeester :club (A) de --s = schaakclub :pecia de --s = schaakstuk :pecia de --s non protegite = ongedekt stuk :tabuliero de --s = schaakbord :partita de --s = partij schaak :match (A) de --s = schaakmatch :problema de --s = schaakprobleem :concurso/torneo de --s = schaaktoernooi :colpo de -- = slag :campion de --s = schaakkampioen :campionato de --s = schaakkampioenschap :café (F) de jocatores de --s = schaakcafé :horologio/pendula de --s = schaakklok :duello de --s = schaaktweekamp :libro de --s = schaakboek :litteratura de --s = schaakliteratuur :genio de --s = schaakgenie :maniaco de --s = schaakmaniak :regula de --s = schaakregel :regulamento de --s = schaakreglement :theoria de --s = schaaktheorie :dar -- = schaak zetten :-- mat = schaakmat :-- duple = dubbelschaak :-- al rege! = de koning schaak! :dar -- e mat = schaakmat geven :facer -- e mat = mat zetten :evitar le -- = zich aan schaak onttrekken + chaconne sub FRANCESE :1 MUSICA chaconne chaise sub FRANCESE :1 stoel :-- longue = ligstoel :-- de bracios = armstoel :-- rolante = rolstoel chal {sj} sub :1 sjaal + chalaza sub :1 hagelsnoer + chalcochemigraphia sub :1 chalcochemigrafie + chalcographia sub :1 kopergraveerkunst :2 kopergravure + chalcographic adj :1 arte -- = kopergraveerkunst + chalcographo sub :1 kopergraveur, chalcograaf + chalcolithic adj :1 chalcolitisch + chalcopyrite sub :1 MINERALOGIA koperkies + chalcosina sub :1 chalcosien, koperglans + chalcosite sub :1 MINERALOGIA koperglans + chaldaic adj :1 Chaldeeuws + Chaldea sub n pr :1 Chaldea + chaldee adj :1 Chaldeeuws + chaldeo sub :1 Chaldeeër :2 Chaldeeuws (taal) chalet sub FRANCESE :1 chalet, huisje, villaatje :-- de week (-)end A)/de fin de septimana = weekendhuisje + challenge sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT titelstrijd + challenger sub :1 SPORT uitdager van de titelhouder chalupa {sj} sub :1 sloep :-- de salvamento/de salvation = reddingssloep Cham sub n pr :1 BIBLIA Cham + chambellan {sj} sub :1 HISTORIA kamerheer + chameleon(t)ic adj :1 kameleontisch chameleonte sub :1 ZOOLOGIA kameleon chamita sub :1 Hamiet chamitic adj :1 Hamietisch Champagne sub n pr FRANCESE :1 Champagne :vino de -- = champagne :champagne = champagne :situla a/de champagne = champagnekoeler :bottilia de champagne = fles champagne champignon sub FRANCESE :1 champignon :quadro/quadrato de --s = champignonbed :cultura de --s = champignonteelt :suppa de --s = champignonsoep :2 paddenstoel, zwam :-- venenose = giftige paddenstoel :-- comestibile/edibile = eetbare paddenstoel :-- atomic = paddenstoelwolk champion sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT kampioen + chance {sj} sub :1 kans, mogelijkheid :riscar su -- = zijn kans wagen :un bon -- que = een dikke kans dat :non haber le -- de = de kans niet krijgen om :haber un secunde -- = een tweede kans krijgen :su --s se multiplica = zijn kansen stijgen :--s equal pro totes = gelijke kansen voor iedereen + chancre {sj} sub :1 MEDICINA sjanker :-- molle = zachte sjanker :-- syphilitic = harde sjanker + chanfrenar {sj} v :1 afkanten, schuin afsteken, schuin bijwerken + chanfreno {sj} sub :1 afkanting, schuin afgestoken zijde + chanson sub FRANCESE :1 chanson + chansonnier sub FRANCESE :1 chansonnier + chantage {sj} sub :1 chantage, (geld)afpersing :-- abjecte = gemene chantage :caso de -- = chantagegeval :facer -- = chanteren, afpersen, chantage plegen :extorquer per -- = afpersen door middel van chantage + chantagista {sj} sub :1 chanteur, afperser, chantagepleger + chantilly sub FRANCESE :1 CULINARI chantilly (soort slagroom) chaos sub :1 chaos, wanorde, warboel, verwarring :-- politic = politieke chaos :-- economic = economische chaos :un -- indescriptibile = een onbeschrijfelijke warboel :poner/mitter ordine in le --, organisar le -- = orde in de chaos brengen chaotic adj :1 chaotisch, verward, wanordelijk, dwars door elkaar :situation -- = chaotische situatie :un massa -- de blocos de rocca = een chaotische massa rotsblokken :critos -- = een verward geschreeuw chaperon sub FRANCESE :1 chaperon, begeleider chaperonage {sj} sub :1 het chaperonneren, het begeleiden chaperonar {sj} v :1 chaperonneren + chaplinesc adj :1 gelijkend op/verband houdend met de kunst van Chaplin char à bancs sub FRANCESE :1 janplezier character sub :1 lettertype, letter, drukletter, teken :-- de imprimeria = drukletter :-- manuscripte/de scriptura = schrijfletter :-- cursive/italic = cursieve letter :-- grasse = vette letter :-- magre = magere letter :--es separate/mobile = losse letters :-- runic = runeteken, rune :typo de -- = lettertype, lettersoort :funder --es = lettergieten :funderia de --es = lettergieterij :funditor de --es = lettergieter :2 status, rang :haber un -- strictemente personal = een strikt persoonlijk karakter dragen :3 aard, eigenschap, karakter :tracto de -- = karaktertrek :formation de -- = karaktervorming :falta de(l) -- = karakterfout :fortia/firmitate de -- = karaktervastheid :forte de -- = karaktervast :debilitate de -- = karakterzwakheid :vitio de -- = karakterfout :-- ambivalente = tweeslachtig karakter :-- disloyal = trouweloos karakter :-- recalcitrante = weerbarstig karakter :--es sexual secundari = secundaire geslachtskenmerken :monstrar su -- malitiose = de aap uit de mouw laten komen :4 karakter, persoonlijkheid :formation del -- = vorming van het karakter :rolo de -- = karakterrol :analyse (-ysis) del -- = karakterontleding :--es compatibile = overeenstemmende karakters :compatibilitate de -- = overeenstemming in karakter :5 kenteken, kenmerkende bijzondere eigenschap characterisar v :1 kenmerken, een kenmerk vormen van, karakteriseren :le session se ha characterisate per violente incidentes = de zitting werd gekenmerkt door heftige incidenten :le symptomas que characterisa un maladia = de symptomen die een ziekte kenmerken :2 kenschetsen, karakteriseren :Proust characterisa su personages con subtilitate = Proust karakteriseert zijn figuren op subtiele wijze :iste responsa characterisa le homine = dit antwoord tekent de man :con le impudentia que le characterisa ille ha negate toto = met de onbeschaamdheid die hem kenmerkt heeft hij alles ontkend characterisation sub :1 het kenmerken, het kenschetsen, kenschetsing, typering, karakterisering, karakteromschrijving :un -- perfecte de un persona = een volmaakte typering/karakterisering van iemand characteristic adj :1 kenmerkend, eigenaardig, karakteristiek :signo -- = kenmerk :le proprietates -- del metallos = de kenmerkende eigenschappen van de metalen :un symptoma -- de un maladia = een kenmerkend symptoom van een ziekte :tracto -- = karakteristieke trek, karaktertrek :fossile -- = gidsfossiel :odor -- = karakteristieke geur :differentia -- = karakteristiek verschil :parlar con un -- accento septentrional = met een karakteristiek noordelijk accent spreken characteristica sub :1 kenmerkende eigenschap, kenmerk :le --s distinctive de un persona = de onderscheidende kenmerken van iemand :-- principal = hoofdkenmerk :-- racial = raskenmerk :--s exterior/externe = uitwendige kenmerken :-- recessive = recessieve eigenschap :--s rhythmic = ritmische eigenaardigheden :-- directional = richtinggevoeligheidskarateristiek (van geluid) :dar/describer le -- de un cosa = een karakteristiek van iets geven :2 MATHEMATICA karakteristiek, kencijfer (van logaritmen) :-- dynamic = dynamische karakteristiek + characterologia sub :1 karakterologie, karakterkunde + characterologic adj :1 karakterologisch :studios -- = karakterologische studiën + characterologo sub :1 karakteroloog charade sub FRANCESE :1 charade, lettergreepraadsel + charisma sub :1 uitstraling, charisma :un leader (A) politic dotate de -- = een met charisma begiftigd politiek leider :2 RELIGION charisma + charismatic adj :1 charismatisch :movimento -- = charismatische beweging :orator -- = charismatische redenaar :donos -- = charismatische gaven charivari {sj} sub :1 tumult, herrie, ketelmuziek charlatan sub FRANCESE :1 charlatan, kwakzalver, oplichter, bedrieger, mooiprater :remedio de -- = kwakzalversmiddel charlataneria {sj} sub :1 charlatanerie, kwakzalverij, zwendel, oplichterij charlatanesc {sj} adj :1 van een kwakzalver, kwakzalverachtig charlatanismo {sj} sub :1 kwakzalverij, zwendel, oplichterij + charleston sub ANGLESE :1 charleston (dans) charme sub FRANCESE :1 charme, bekoring, aantrekkelijkheid, liefelijkheid :le -- del paisage limburgese = de liefelijkheid van het Limburgse landschap + Charon sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Charon :le barca de -- = Charons boot charpa {sj} sub :1 sjerp, halsdoek charta {sj} sub :1 handvest, charter, voorrecht :Charta del Nationes Unite = Handvest van de Verenigde Naties :Grande Charta = Magna Charta chartar {sj} v :1 een recht verlenen aan + charter sub ANGLESE :1 charter :servicio de --s = charterdienst :volo -- = chartervlucht :avion -- = chartervliegtuig :nave -- = charterschip :tarifa -- = chartertarief chartismo {sj} sub :1 chartisme (beweging in Engeland 1837 - 1848) chartista {sj} sub :1 aanhanger van het chartisme, chartist chartreuse sub FRANCESE :1 chartreuse (likeur) Charybdis sub n pr :1 Charybdis :inter Scylla e -- = tussen Scylla en Charybdis :cader de Scylla in -- = van Scylla in Charybdis komen/vallen chassa {sj} sub :1 het jagen, jacht :aventura de -- = jachtavontuur :castello de -- = jachtslot :prisa de -- = jachtbuit :-- de vulpes = vossenjacht :-- de elephantes = olifantenjacht :-- de balenas = walvisjacht :-- de tigres = tijgerjacht :-- de anates = eendenjacht :-- de perdices = patrijzenjacht :-- de phocas = robbenjacht :-- de ocas = ganzenjacht :-- de conilios = konijnenjacht :-- prohibite = gesloten jachttijd :-- furtive = illegale jacht :terreno/territorio de -- = jachtterrein/gebied :partita de -- = jachtpartij :ave de -- = jachtvogel :arma de -- = jachtwapen :casa de -- = jachthuis :scena de -- = jachttafereel :saison (F) del -- = jachtseizoen :fusil de -- = jachtgeweer :bottas de -- = jachtlaarzen :vestimentos de -- = jachtkleding :tropheo de -- = jachttrofee :guarda de -- = jachtopziener :amator de -- = jachtliefhebber :derecto de -- = jachtrecht, jachtgenot :pavillon de -- = jachthuis :placeres de -- = jachtgenoegens :historia de -- = jachtverhaal :can de -- = jachthond :picca de -- = jachtspies :cultello de -- = jachtmes :corno/trompa de -- = jachthoorn :delicto de -- = overtreding van de jachtwet :lege super le -- = jachtwet :le -- es aperte = de jacht is open :le -- es clause = de jacht is gesloten :licentia/permisso de -- = jachtakte :rostito de -- = wildbraat :avion de -- = jachtvliegtuig, jager :esquadra de -- = jachteskader :pilota de -- = jachtpiloot :aperir le -- = de jacht openen :2 jachtbuit :platto de -- = jachtschotel :pastata de -- = wildpastei :sapor/gusto de -- = wildsmaak :abundante in -- = wildrijk + chassamuscas sub :1 muggeklapper chassar {sj} v :1 jagen, jacht maken op :-- illicitemente = stropen :2 achtervolgen :3 verjagen, wegjagen, verdrijven :-- le fumo = de rook verdrijven :-- pensatas/pensamentos triste = sombere gedachten verdrijven + chassasubmarinos {sj} sub :1 duikbootjager chassator {sj} sub :1 jager :-- furtive/illicite = stroper :-- alpin = alpenjager :-- de ursos = berenjager :-- de anates = eendenjager :-- de leones = leeuwenjager :-- de renes = rendierjager :-- de phocas = robbenjager :-- de talpas = mollenvanger :-- de aves = vogelvanger :-- de pellicias = pelsjager :-- de testas/capites = koppensneller :instincto de -- = jagersinstinct :termino de -- = jagersterm :historias/fanfaronadas de -- = jagerslatijn :populo de --es = jagersvolk :2 achtervolger :3 MILITAR torpedojager :-- de submarinos = duikbootjager :-- de minas = mijnenjager :4 MILITAR jachtvliegtuig, jager :-- a/de reaction = straaljager :-- nocturne/de nocte = nachtjager :-- bombardero = jachtbommenwerper + chassatorped(in)ero {sj} sub :1 torpedo(boot)jager chassis sub FRANCESE :1 chassis, raam(werk), frame :numero de -- = chassisnummer chauffeur sub FRANCESE :1 chauffeur :-- de camion = vrachtwagenbestuurder chauvinismo {sjo} sub :1 chauvinisme, overdreven vaderlandsliefde chauvinista {sjo} sub :1 chauvinist + chauvinista {sjo} adj :1 chauvinistisch :tendentias -- = chauvinistische neigingen chauvinistic {sjo} adj :1 chauvinistisch :manifestationes -- = chauvinistische uitingen + checklist sub ANGLESE :1 checklist + check-up sub ANGLESE :1 MEDICINA algeheel medisch onderzoek, check-up + cheddar sub ANGLESE :1 cheddar (kaas) + cheddite sub :1 (springstof) cheddiet chef sub FRANCESE :1 hoofd, leider, aanvoerder, hoofd van een organisatie/firma, etc.: directeur, baas :-- de schola = schoolhoofd :-- de interprisa = bedrijfsleider :-- del campo = kampleider :-- de cocina = chef-kok :chef-cocinero = chef-kok :-- de familia = gezinshoofd :-- de stato = staatshoofd :-- del governamento = regeringsleider :-- de choro = koorleider, koordirigent :-- de tribo = stamhoofd :-- de quartiero = wijkhoofd :-- del protocollo = chef van het protocol :-- de magazin = winkelchef :-- de traino = hoofdconducteur :-- de station = stationschef :-- de(l) partito = partijleider :-- de orchestra = dirigent :-- de orchestra invitate = gastdirigent :-- de gruppo = groepsleider :-- de bureau (F) = bureauchef :-- de servicio = chef van de afdeling, afdelingschef :-- mechanico = chefmonteur :-- del stato major = stafchef, chef-staf :-- de equipa = ploegbaas, voorman :-- de contabilitate = hoofdboekhouder :-- de(l) personal = personeelschef :-- de brigantes/de robatores = roverhoofdman :-- directe/immediate = directe chef :commandante in -- = opperbevelhebber + cheirantho sub :1 BOTANICA muurbloem Cheka sub RUSSO :1 Tsjeka + chela sub :1 ZOOLOGIA schaar (van schaaldier) + chelate adj :1 ZOOLOGIA met scharen, schaar... :2 CHIMIA chelaat... + chelation sub :1 CHIMIA chelation + chelato sub :1 CHIMIA chelaat + chelator :1 CHIMIA chelaatvormende stof + chelicera sub :1 ZOOLOGIA cheliceer (kopaanhangsel van spin, etc.) + chelidonia sub :1 BOTANICA stinkende gouwe, goudwortel + chelonian adj :1 schildpadachtig + cheloniano sub :1 ZOOLOGIA schildpadachtige + chemiluminescentia sub :1 chemoluminescentie + chemisorption sub :1 chemisorptie + chemosorption sub :1 chemisorptie + chemotropismo sub :1 chemotropisme chenille sub FRANCESE :1 chenille + chenomeles sub :1 BOTANICA Japanse kwee + chenopodiaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA chenopodiaceae, ganzevoetfamilie + chenopodio sub :1 BOTANICA ganzenvoet :-- vulvari = stinkganzenvoet :-- ficifolie = stippelganzenvoet :-- capitate = aardbeispinazie, besmelde :-- urbic = trosganzenvoet :-- foliose = rode aardbeispinazie :-- glauc = zeegroene ganzenvoet :-- rubre = rode ganzenvoet :-- albe = meiganzenvoet cheque sub ANGLESE :1 cheque :carta de --s = bankkaart :conto de --s = chequerekening :formulario de -- = chequeformulier :libro de --s = chequeboek(je) :costos de -- = chequekosten :numero de -- = chequenummer :-- al portator = cheque aan toonder :-- de viage/de viagiator = reischeque, "traveller's cheque" :-- bancari = bankcheque :-- postal = postcheque, girocheque :-- cruciate = gekruiste cheque :-- coperte = gedekte cheque :-- certificate = gecertifieerde cheque :per -- = per cheque :-- aperte/in blanco = blanco cheque :pagar con -- = per/met een cheque betalen :annullar/cancellar un -- = een cheque ongeldig maken + cherophyllo sub :1 BOTANICA ribzaad :-- bulbose/tuberose = knolribzaad, knolkervel + cherry brandy sub ANGLESE :1 cherry brandy + chersydro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- granulate = korrelslang cherub sub :1 engel, cherub(ijn) cherubic adj :1 engelachtig cherubin sub :1 engel, cherub(ijn) cherubinic adj :1 engelachtig + cherusco sub :1 Cherusk + chester sub ANGLESE :1 chester(kaas) cheta sub :1 ZOOLOGIA doorn, stekel (van egel, etc.), borstel + chetodon sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- lanceolate = lansvis chetopode adj :1 ZOOLOGIA borstelpotig chetopodo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA borstelpotige + chewinggum sub ANGLESE :1 kauwgum + chianti sub ITALIANO :1 chianti + chiasma sub :1 BIOLOGIA chiasma, kruising :-- optic = kruising van de oogzenuwen :-- de compensation = compenserend chiasma + chiasmatic adj :1 MEDICINA chiasma... + chiasmo sub :1 RHETORICA kruisstelling, chiasme chic sub FRANCESE :1 goede smaak, elegantie, sierlijkheid, zwier chic adj FRANCESE :1 elegant, deftig, keurig + chicana {sj} sub :1 chicane, muggezifterij :2 (AUTOMOBILISMO) chicane + chicanar {sj} v :1 chicaneren + chicanero {sj} sub :1 chicaneur chiffonier sub FRANCESE :1 ladenkast, commode + chignon sub FRANCESE :1 haarwrong Chile {tsj} sub n pr :1 Chili :nitro/nitrato de -- = chilisalpeter chilen {tsj} adj :1 Chileens chileno {tsj} sub :1 Chileen chiliasmo sub :1 chiliasme, leer van het duizendjarig rijk chiliasta sub :1 chiliast, aanhanger van het chiliasme + chiliastic adj :1 chiliastisch chim(i)otherapia sub :1 MEDICINA chemotherapie + chimaphila sub :1 BOTANICA chimaphila chimera sub :1 MYTHOLOGIA chimaera, monsterdier :2 hersenschim, drogbeeld, droombeeld, utopie, luchtkasteel, illusie :3 ZOOLOGIA draakvis, zeeaap, zeerat, zeedraak, haringkoning chimeric adj :1 denkbeeldig, fantasie..., hersenschimmig, irreëel, niet bestaand, chimerisch, utopisch :projecto -- = hersenschim, illusie, luchtkasteel :mesuras -- = papieren maatregelen chimerisar v :1 toegeven aan hersenschimmen/utopieën, etc. chimerista sub :1 iemand die toegeeft aan hersenschimmen, dromer chimia sub :1 scheikunde, chemie :-- organic = organische scheikunde :-- inorganic/anorganic = anorganische scheikunde :-- physic = fysische scheikunde :-- analytic = analytische scheikunde :-- synthetic = synthetische scheikunde :-- quantitative = kwantitatieve scheikunde :-- qualitative = kwalitatieve scheikunde :-- experimental = experimentele scheikunde :-- applicate = toegepaste scheikunde :-- theoric = theoretische scheikunde :-- agricole/agricultural = landbouwscheikunde :-- biologic = biologische scheikunde :experimento de -- = scheikundeproef :professor de -- = scheikundeleraar :lection de -- = scheikundeles :formula de -- = scheikundige formule :libro/manual de -- = scheikundeboek :laboratorio de -- = scheikundig laboratorium chimic adj :1 scheikundig, chemisch :elemento -- = chemisch element :arma -- = chemisch wapen :industria -- = chemische industrie :productos -- = chemische produkten, chemicaliën :reaction -- = scheikundige reactie :equation -- = reactievergelijking :formula -- = chemische formule :composito -- = chemische verbinding :experimento -- = scheikundig experiment :levatura -- = bakpoeder :lavage -- = chemische reiniging :notation -- = chemisch tekenschrift :potential -- = chemische potentiaal :cinetica -- = chemische kinetica :technologia -- = chemische technologie :laboratorio -- = scheikundig laboratorium :proprietates -- de un substantia = scheikundige eigenschappen van een stof chimico sub :1 chemicus, scheikundige :ingeniero -- = scheikundig ingenieur + chimismo sub :1 BIOLOGIA chemisme chimista sub :1 chemicus, scheikundige :ingeniero -- = scheikundig ingenieur chimpanze {sj} sub :1 ZOOLOGIA chimpanzee China {sj} sub n pr :1 China :muralia de -- = Chinese muur :Mar de -- = Chinese Zee :the de -- = Chinese thee :tinta de -- = Chinese/Oostindische inkt + chinchilla {sj} sub :1 chinchilla, Chileense wolhaas :-- brevicaudate = kortstaartchinchilla :2 chinchillabont chinese {sj} sub :1 Chinees :quartiero del --s = Chinezenwijk/buurt :2 Chinees (taal) chinese {sj} adj :1 Chinees :lingua -- = Chinese taal :scriptura -- = Chinees schrift :cymbalos -- = chinese bekkens :lanterna -- = lampion :ir mangiar al restaurante -- = bij de Chinees gaan eten + chionadoxa sub :1 BOTANICA sneeuwroem + chionantho sub :1 BOTANICA sneeuwvlokkenboom + chip sub ANGLESE :1 COMPUTATOR chip :-- bipolar = bipolaire chip + chipolata sub ITALIANO :1 chipolata :crema dulce de -- = chipolatapudding :torta/pastisseria de -- = chipolatataart + chips sub pl ANGLESE :1 chips, friet, patat :sacchetto de -- = zakje patat + chiralgia sub :1 MEDICINA handpijn, chiralgie + chirographia sub :1 handlijnkunde + chirographic adj :1 handlijnkundig, chirografisch + chirologia sub :1 handen/vingerspraak, chirologie + chirologic adj :1 chirologisch + chirologo sub :1 handlijnkundige, chiroloog chiromante sub :1 handlezer, handlijnkijker, chiromant chiromantia sub :1 het handlezen, handlijnkunst, handkijkerij, chiromantie + chiropodista sub :1 chiropodist + chiropractica sub :1 MEDICINA chiropractijk, chiropraxis + chiropractor sub :1 MEDICINA chiropracticus, (botten)kraker chiroptere adj :1 ZOOLOGIA handvleugelig chiroptero sub :1 ZOOLOGIA handvleugelige + chiroscopia sub :1 chiroscopie + chiroscopic adj :1 chiroscopisch chirurgia sub :1 chirurgie :-- general = algemene chirurgie :-- plastic/esthetic = plastische chirurgie :-- vascular = vaatchirurgie :-- cardiac/del corde = hartchirurgie :-- thoracic/del thorace = thoraxchirurgie :-- dental/dentari = tandheelkunde :-- gynecologic = gynecologische chirurgie :-- orthopedic = orthopedische chirurgie :-- del arbores = boomchirurgie :-- cosmetic = kosmetische chirurgie chirurgic adj :1 chirurgisch, operatief :instrumento -- = chirurgisch instrument :intervention/operation -- = chirurgische ingreep :tractamento -- = heelkundige behandeling :methodo -- = chirurgische methode :sterilisation -- = operatieve sterilisatie :clinica -- = chirurgische kliniek :intervenir chirurgicamente = operatief ingrijpen :extirpar chirurgicamente = operatief verwijderen chirurgo sub :1 chirurg :-- dentista = kaakchirurg :-- cardiologo = hartchirurg :-- orthopedic = orthopedisch chirurg + chitina sub :1 BIOLOGIA chitine + chitinose adj :1 BIOLOGIA chitine..., chitineus :placa -- = chitineplaat :carapace -- = chitinepantser :revestimento -- = chitineomhulsel + chlamyde sub :1 HISTORIA chlamys, mantel + chloasma sub :1 MEDICINA chloasma + chlora sub :1 BOTANICA bitterling chloracetic adj :1 CHIMIA chlooracetaat... chloral sub :1 PHARMACIA chloraal, oplossing van chloor in alcohol (slaapmiddel) :hydrato de -- = chloraalhydraat + chloralismo sub :1 MEDICINA chloralisme, cloraalvergiftiging + chlorar v :1 chloreren, chloor toevoegen + chlorate adj :1 chloorhoudend, gechloreerd, gechloord, chloor... :aqua -- = gechloreerd water, chloorwater + chloration sub :1 CHIMIA het chlor(er)en, chlorering chlorato sub :1 CHIMIA chloraat, zout van chloorzuur :-- de kalium/potassium = kaliumchloraat + chlorella sub :1 BOTANICA chlorelle (eencellig groenwier) chlorhydrato sub :1 CHIMIA chloride, zout van zoutzuur chlorhydric adj :1 CHIMIA chloorwaterstof... :acido -- = zoutzuur chloric adj :1 CHIMIA chloor... :acido -- = chloorzuur chlorido sub :1 CHIMIA chloride :-- de plumbo = loodchloride :-- de zinc = zinkchloride chlorito sub :1 CHIMIA chloriet, zout van chlorigzuur chloro sub :1 CHIMIA chloor :gas de -- = chloorgas :aqua de -- = chloorwater :composito de -- = chloorverbinding :invenenamento/intoxication per -- = chloorvergiftiging chloroacetato sub :1 CHIMIA chlooracetaat chloroformar v :1 met chloroform verdoven, wegmaken + chloroformic adj :1 chloroform..., met chloroform chloroformisar v :1 met chloroform verdoven, wegmaken + chloroformisation sub :1 verdoving met chloroform + chloroformismo sub :1 MEDICINA chloroformisme, chloroformvergiftiging chloroformo sub :1 CHIMIA chloroform, trichloormethaan + chlorometria sub :1 chlorometrie + chlorometric adj :1 chlorometrisch + chloromycetina sub :1 chloromycetine + chlorophycea sub :1 BOTANICA chlorophycea chlorophylla sub :1 bladgroen, chlorofyl + chlorophyllian adj :1 chlorofyl... :assimilation -- = koolzuurassimilatie, fortosynthese + chlorophyllic adj :1 chlorofyl... :assimilation -- = koolzuurassimilatie, fotosynthese + chloropicrina sub :1 MEDICINA chloropicrine, braakgas chloroplasto sub :1 bladgroenkorrel, chlorofylkorrel, chloroplast + chloropseida sub :1 ZOOLOGIA bladvogel chlorose adj :1 CHIMIA chloorhoudend :acido -- = chlorigzuur chlorose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA BOTANICA bleekzucht, bleekziekte, chlorose + chlorotic adj :1 MEDICINA bleekzuchtig, anemisch, clorotisch + chlorurar v :1 CHIMIA een stof met chloor of een chloorverbinding behandelen :2 CHIMIA in chloride omzetten chloruro sub :1 CHIMIA chloride :-- de calce = chloorkalk, bleekpoeder, zoutzure klak :solution de -- de calce = bleekwater :-- de potassium = chloorkalium :-- de plumbo = loodchloride :-- de zinc = zinkchloride choc {sj} sub :1 schok, botsing, klap, stoot, shock :-- nervose = zenuwschok :-- anaphylactic = anafylactische shock :-- cultural = cultuurschok :stato de -- = shocktoestand :effecto de -- = schokeffect :unda de -- = schokgolf :truppas de -- = stoottroepen :therapia de -- = shocktherapie, shockbehandeling :resistentia a --s = schokweerstand, schokvastheid choccar {sj} v :1 stoten, botsen, in botsing komen :-- contra un muro = tegen een muur botsen/aanrijden :-- contra un muro de incomprension/incomprehension = op een muur van onbegrip stuiten :2 schokken, kwetsen, aanstoot geven, choqueren :linguage choccante = stuitende taal chocolate {sj} sub :1 chocolade :-- al lacte = melkchocolade :barra/tabletta/placa de -- = plak chocolade, reep chocolade :pastilla/rondella de -- = chocolaatje, flik(je) :biscuit de -- = chocoladekoekje :-- a liquor = likeurbonbon :-- in pulvere = poederchocolade :-- granulate/vermicelli, granos de -- = chocoladekorrels, hagelslag :crema dulce al -- = chocoladevla :gelato al -- = chocoladeijs :pasta al -- = chocoladepasta :cigarro de -- = chocoladesigaar :littera de -- = chocoladeletter :color de -- = chocoladekleur :2 chocola(demelk) :tassa de -- = kop chocola :-- al aqua = waterchocola :-- al lacte = melkchocola + chocolateria {sj} sub :1 chocoladefabriek chocolatero {sj} sub :1 chocoladefabrikant :2 chocoladeverkoper chocolatiera {sj} sub :1 chocoladeketel + cholagoge adj :1 MEDICINA galdrijvend + cholagogo sub :1 MEDICINA galdrijvend middel, cholagogum + cholecystitis sub :1 MEDICINA galblaasontsteking, cholecystitis + cholecystographia sub :1 MEDICINA röntgenonderzoek van de galblaas + cholelithiasis sub :1 MEDICINA galsteenziekte + cholelitho sub :1 galsteen + cholemia sub :1 MEDICINA cholemie, te hoog galgehalte in het bloed cholera sub :1 cholera :epidemia de -- = cholera-epidemie :caso de -- = cholerageval :bacillo del -- = cholerabacil :2 woede, toorn, drift :esser in -- = woedend zijn :accesso de -- = woede-aanval, driftbui :-- incoercibile = onbedwingbare woede :-- furibunde = razende woede :-- impotente = machteloze woede :le -- divin = Gods toorn :-- popular/del populo = volkswoede :mitter in -- = kwaad maken :suffocar de -- = stikken van woede :deponer su -- = zijn toorn afleggen choleric adj :1 MEDICINA cholera..., door cholera aangetast :epidemia -- = cholera-epidemie :2 opvliegend, gemakkelijk door toorn mee te slepen, driftig, cholerisch :temperamento -- = cholerisch temperament :character -- = opvliegend karakter :typo -- = driftig heertje + choleriforme adj :1 choleraächtig cholerina sub :1 MEDICINA cholerine, lichte graad van cholera, eerste verschijnselen van cholera + cholesterina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA cholesterol + cholesterol sub :1 BIOCHIMIA cholesterol :indice/index de -- = cholesterolgehalte :haber le -- alte = een hoog cholesterolgehalte hebben + cholesterolic adj :1 van cholesterol, cholesterol... :compositos -- = cholesterolverbindingen + cholic adj :1 mbt de gal, gal... :acido -- = galzuur + cholina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA choline, bilineurine + choluria sub :1 MEDICINA cholurie + chomskyan adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA chomskyaans + chondrificar v :1 tot kraakbeen maken + chondrification sub :1 kraakbeenvorming + chondrilla sub :1 BOTANICA knikbloem + chondrina sub :1 chondrine, kraakbeenlijm + chondrioma sub :1 BIOLOGIA chondrioom, alle mitochondriën van een cel + chondrite sub :1 chondriet (soort meteoriet) + chondritis sub :1 MEDICINA kraakbeenontsteking chondro sub :1 kraakbeen + chondroblasto sub :1 BIOCHIMIA kraakbeencel, chondroblast + chondrocranio sub :1 kraakbeenschedel + chondrogenese (-esis) sub :1 kraakbeenvorming chondroide adj :1 kraakbeenachtig, op kraakbeen gelijkend chondrologia sub :1 kennis der kraakbeenderen, chondrologie + chondroma sub :1 MEDICINA kraakbeengezwel, chondroma + chondroskeleto sub :1 kraakbeenskelet chop suey sub ANGLESE :1 tjaptjoi choral adj :1 tot het koor behorend, koor... :canto -- = koorzang, koorlied :musica -- = koormuziek :obra -- = koorwerk :cantata -- = koorcantate :symphonia -- = koorsymfonie :composition -- = koorcompositie :partition/partitura -- = koorpartituur :precaria -- = koorgebed :libro -- = koorboek :phantasia -- = koorfantasie :societate -- = zangvereniging :volta -- = koorgewelf choral sub :1 MUSICA koraal :-- de organo = orgelkoraal :2 (zang)koor :-- del radio = omroepkoor chorda sub :1 snaar (van muziekinstrument) :instrumentos a/de --(s) = snaarinstrumenten :orchestra a --s = strijkorkest :quartetto a --s = strijkkwartet :concerto pro --s = concert voor strijkers :-- de violino = vioolsnaar :-- de tripa = darmsnaar :a --s cruciate = kruissnarig :tender --s = snaren spannen :tension del -- = snaarspanning :-- tendite = gespannen snaar :facer vibrar/toccar le -- sensibile de un persona = de gevoelige snaar bij iemand aanroeren :mitter --s a un violino = een viool met snaren bespannen :munir un violino de --s = een viool met snaren bespannen :2 GEOMETRIA koorde (van boog) :-- tangente = raakkoorde :3 ANATOMIA band, streng :-- dorsal = ruggestreng :--s vocal = stembanden chorea sub :1 dans met koorzang :2 sint-vitusdans, fieteldans, chorea choreic adj :1 lijdend aan sint-vitusdans choreographia sub :1 choreografie choreographic adj :1 choreografisch :arte -- = choreografische kunst choreographo sub :1 choreograaf + choriambic adj :1 LITTERATURA choriambisch + choriambo sub :1 LITTERATURA choriambus + chorion sub :1 BIOLOGIA chorion (buitenste vlies van de dooierzak) + chorionic adj :1 BIOLOGIA chorion... :cavitate -- = chorionholte + chorispora sub :1 BOTANICA chorispora chorista sub :1 koorknaap, koorzanger, korist + chorizo sub ESPANIOL :1 CULINARI chorizo choro sub :1 (zang)koor :-- mascule/masculin/de homines = mannenkoor :-- feminin/de feminas = vrouwenkoor :-- (de voces) mixte = gemengd koor :-- a tres voces = driestemmig koor :-- infantil/de infantes = kinderkoor :-- final = slotkoor :-- parlate = spreekkoor :-- angelic/de angelos = engelenkoor :-- de fundo = achtergrondkoor :canto del -- = koorzang :canto pro -- = koorlied :cantata con -- = koorcantate :maestro/chef (F) de -- = koorleider, koordirigent :a/in -- = in koor :-- a cappella = a-capella-koor :FIGURATE un -- de protestationes = een koor van protesten :2 muziekwerk dat gezongen wordt, koor :3 deel van een kerk, koor :-- del cathedral = koor van de kathedraal + chorographia sub :1 landbeschrijving :-- del Peninsula Iberic = beschrijving van het Iberisch Schiereiland + chorographo sub :1 chorograaf, landbeschrijver + choroide adj :1 BIOLOGIA vliesachtig, choroïdeus, (mbt oog) vaatvlies... + choroidea sub :1 vaatvlies (van het oog), adervlies, choroidea + choroidee adj :1 (mbt oog) vaatvlies..., choroidea.. :membrana -- = vaatvlies + choroiditis sub :1 MEDICINA adervliesontsteking, choroiditis + chorologia sub :1 chorologie + chorologic adj :1 chorologisch + chorologista sub :1 choroloog + chorologo sub :1 choroloog + chorophyto sub :1 sprietenplant + chow chow sub ANGLESE :1 chow chow (hond) chrestomathia sub :1 chrestomathie, bloemlezing, anthologie, bundel + chrisma sub :1 chrisma, zalfolie, wijolie + chrismal sub :1 chrismale, chrismavat + chrismon sub :1 RELIGION chrismon, christogram, christusmonogram + christian adj :1 christelijk :dogma -- = christelijk dogma :moral -- = christelijke moraal :misericordia -- = christelijke barmhartigheid :le revelation -- = de christelijke openbaring :festas -- = christelijke feestdagen :era -- = christelijk tijdperk :sclavo -- = christenslaaf :Appello Democratic Christian = Christen-Democratisch Appel (CDA) :predicar le fide -- = het christelijk geloof verkondigen + christianisar v :1 kerstenen, tot het christendom bekeren + christianisation sub :1 kerstening, bekering tot het christendom christianismo sub :1 Christendom, Christelijk geloof :converter se al -- = tot het christendom overgaan christianitate sub :1 Christenheid (alle Christenen) :2 het Christen-zijn christiano sub :1 christen :--s protestante = protestantse christenen :deber de -- = christenplicht :fide del -- = christengeloof :persecution de --s = christenvervolging Christo sub n pr :1 Christus :creder in -- = in Christus geloven :testa/capite de -- = Christuskop :monogramma del -- = kruismonogram + christolatria sub :1 christolatrie + christologia sub :1 christologie + christologic adj :1 christologisch :le controversias -- del quinte seculo = de christologische twistpunten van de vijfde eeuw + christologo sub :1 christoloog + chroma sub :1 MUSICA achtste noot + chromage sub :1 het verchromen, het chromeren :2 het chroomlooien, chroomlooiing + chromar v :1 verchromen :2 met chroomaluin looien (van leer) + chromate adj :1 verchroomd, chroom... :corio -- = chroomleer :aciero -- = chroomstaal chromatic adj :1 kleur..., kleuren..., chromatisch :filtro -- = kleurenfilter :deviation -- = kleurafwijking :PHOTOGRAPHIA sensibilitate -- = kleurgevoeligheid :circulo -- = kleurencirkel :dispersion -- = kleurschifting :OPTICA aberration -- = chromatische aberratie :BIOLOGIA reticulo -- = chromatinenetwerk :BIOLOGIA reduction -- = reductiedeling :2 MUSICA chromatisch :scala/gamma -- = chromatische toonladder :intervallo -- = chromatisch interval :signos -- = chromatische tekens :movimento -- = chromatische beweging chromatica sub :1 kleurenleer, chromatica, chromatiek + chromaticitate sub :1 kleurkwaliteit + chromatidic adj :1 chromatide(n)... :aberration -- = chromatidenaberratie :ponte -- = chromatidenbrug + chromatido sub :1 BIOLOGIA chromatide + chromatina sub :1 BIOLOGIA chromatine chromatismo sub :1 BOTANICA chromatisme :2 OPTICA kleurschifting, kleurfout in lens, chromatische aberratie :3 MUSICA chromatiek, chromatisch karakter chromato sub :1 CHIMIA chromaat, zout van chroomzuur + chromatogene adj :1 chromatogeen + chromatogramma sub :1 chromatogram + chromatographar v :1 chromatograferen + chromatographia sub :1 CHIMIA chromatografie :-- de adsorption = adsorptiechromatografie :-- de partition = verdelingschromatographie + chromatographic adj :1 chromatografisch + chromatographo sub :1 chromatograaf + chromatometria sub :1 chromatometrie + chromatometro sub :1 chromatometer + chromatophile adj :1 chromatofiel + chromatophobia sub :1 kleurenvrees chromatophore adj :1 van de kleurcel, van het kleurlichaam + chromatophoro sub :1 kleurcel, kleurlichaam, chromatofoor + chromatoplasma sub :1 BIOCHIMIA chromatoplasma + chromatoproteina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA chromatoproteïne + chromatura sub :1 het verschromen chromic adj :1 CHIMIA chroom... :acido -- = chroomzuur + chrominantia sub :1 TELEVISION chrominantie, kleurtint, kleurtoon + chromite sub :1 MINERALOGIA chromiet, chroomijzersteen chromo (I) sub :1 CHIMIA chroom :composito de -- = chroomverbinding :alligato de -- = chroomlegering chromo (II) sub :1 kleurenlitho, gekleurde prent, chromo + chromogene adj :1 chromogeen, kleurvormend + chromogenic adj :1 chromogeen, kleurvormend chromolithographia sub :1 kleurensteendruk, chromolithografie (procedé) :2 chromo, kleurenlitho(grafie), kleurensteendruk + chromolithographiar v :1 gekleurde prenten vervaardigen van + chromolithographic adj :1 chromolithografisch + chromolithographo sub :1 kleurensteendrukker + chromomero sub :1 chromomeer + chromonickel sub :1 chroomnikkel :aciero -- = chroomnikkelstaal chromophore adj :1 CHIMIA chromofoor chromophoro sub :1 CHIMIA chromofoor chromophotographia sub :1 kleurenfotografie :2 foto in kleur, kleurenfoto + chromophototherapia sub :1 chromfototherapie + chromoplasto sub :1 BIOLOGIA chromoplast + chromoproteina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA chromoproteïne chromosoma sub :1 BIOLOGIA chromosoom :-- sexual = geslachtschromosoom :-- bivalente = bivalent chromosoom + chromosomic adj :1 BIOLOGIA chromosomen..., chromosoom... :fragmentation -- = deling van de chromosomen :mutation -- = chromosomenmutatie :aberration -- = chromosomenafwijking :duplication -- = chromosomenverdubbeling :fusion -- = chromosoomfusie :carta/mappa -- = chromosomenkaart :par -- = chromosomenpaar :bracio -- = chromosimenarm :ruptura -- = chromosomenbreuk :segmento -- = chromosomensegment :theoria -- del hereditate = chromosomentheorie van de erfelijkheid + chromosomina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA chromosomine chromosphera sub :1 ASTRONOMIA chromosfeer + chromospheric adj :1 ASTRONOMIA als/van een chromosfeer + chromotherapia sub :1 MEDICINA chromotherapie + chromotyp(ograph)ia sub :1 kleurendruk, chromotypie + chromotypographic adj :1 de kleurendruk betreffend + chronaxia sub :1 MEDICINA chronaxie + chronaximetria sub :1 MEDICINA chronaximetrie chronic adj :1 chronisch, slepend :maladia -- = chronische ziekte :bronchitis -- = slepende bronchitis :bronchitico -- = chronische bronchitispatiënt :colitis -- = chronische colitis :rheumatismo -- = chronische reuma :phosphorismo -- = chronische fosforvergiftiging chronica sub :1 kroniek, jaarboek :-- del corte = hofkroniek :-- rimate = rijmkroniek :-- del scandalos = roddelrubriek :in le -- del historia = in de gedenkbladen der geschiedenis :2 vaste rubriek (in krant/radio, etc.), kroniek :-- scandalose = roddelpraatjes :-- septimanal = weekoverzicht :-- artistic = kunstkroniek :-- theatral = toneelrubriek :stilo de -- = kroniekstijl + chronicisar v :1 chronisch maken + chronicisation sub :1 het chronisch maken chronicitate sub :1 chronisch/slepend karakter :-- de un maladia = chronisch karakter van een ziekte chronista sub :1 kroniekschrijver :2 redacteur van vaste rubriek (in krant/radio, etc.) + chronobiologia sub :1 chronobiologie + chronobiologic adj :1 chronobiologisch chronogramma sub :1 getalvers, chronogram, jaardicht + chronogrammatic adj :1 als/van een chronogram + chronographia sub :1 chronografie + chronographic adj :1 chronografisch chronographo sub :1 chronograaf chronologia sub :1 chronologie, tijdrekenkunde, chronologische volgorde :-- prehistoric = prehistorische chronologie :-- geologic = geochronologie :le -- del obras de un scriptor = de chronologische volgorde van de werken van een schrijver chronologic adj :1 chronologisch :ordine -- = chronologische volgorde, tijdsorde :tabula -- = tijdtafel, jaartallenlijst :apprender tabulas -- = jaartallen leren chronologista sub :1 chronoloog, tijdrekenkundige chronologo sub :1 chronoloog, tijdrekenkundige + chronometrage sub :1 tijdwaarneming, tijdopneming, tijdmeting, timing + chronometrar v :1 timen, de tijd opnemen van, klokken, chronometreren :-- a mano = met de hand klokken + chronometration sub :1 tijdwaarneming, tijdopneming, tijdmeting, timing + chronometrator sub :1 tijdwaarnemer, tijdopnemer, klokker, chronometreur chronometria sub :1 chronometrie, tijdmeting chronometric adj :1 chronometrisch chronometrista sub :1 tijdwaarnemer, tijdopnemer, klokker chronometro sub :1 chronometer + chronon sub :1 PHYSICA NUCLEAR chronon + chronopathologia sub :1 MEDICINA chronopathologie + chronopharmacologia sub :1 chronofarmacologie (studie van de inwerking van geneesmiddelen mbt de tijd) + chronophotographia sub :1 chronofotografie (bewegingsanalyse door reeksen foto's) + chronoscopic adj :1 chronoscopisch + chronoscopio sub :1 chronoscoop + chronosticho sub :1 chronostichon chronostratigraphia sub :1 GEOLOGIA chronostratigrafie + chrysalidarse v :1 zich verpoppen chrysalide sub :1 ZOOLOGIA pop, cocon :cambiar se/transformar se in -- = zich verpoppen :cambiamento/transformation in -- = verpopping chrysanthemo sub :1 BOTANICA chrysant, ganzebloem :-- vulgar = boerenwormkruid :folio de -- = chrysantenblad :cultivator de --s = chrysantenkweker :exhibition/exposition de --s = chrysantententoonstelling + chrysaora sub :1 ZOOLOGIA hoedkwal chryselephantin adj :1 van goud en ivoor chrysoberyllo sub :1 MINERALOGIA chrysoberil (edelsteen) + chrysocalco sub :1 goudbrons (koperlegering) + chrysographia sub :1 chrysografie + chrysographic adj :1 chrysografisch chrysolitho sub :1 MINERALOGIA chrysoliet, goudsteen + chrysolopho sub :1 ZOOLOGIA kraagfazant + chrysomela sub :1 ZOOLOGIA goudhaantje (insekt), chrysomela + chrysomelides sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA chrysomelidae, bladkevers + chrysopa sub :1 ZOOLOGIA gaasvlieg + chrysopraso sub :1 GEOLOGIA chrysopraas + chrysotypia sub :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA chrysotypie chthonie adj :1 aard... MYTHOLOGIA :divinitates -- = aardgoden + chutney sub ANGLESE :1 CULINARI chutney + chylifere adj :1 MEDICINA chyl... :vascello -- = chylvat + chylifero sub :1 MEDICINA chijlvat + chylificar v :1 tot chyl worden + chylification sub :1 chylificatie, chylwording + chylo sub :1 BIOLOGIA chyl, chijl, darmlymfe, chylus + chymase sub :1 chymase, lebferment + chymificar v :1 PHYSIOLOGIA omzetten in spijsbrij, in chymus omzetten + chymification sub :1 PHYSIOLOGIA omzetting in spijsbrij, chymusvorming + chymo sub :1 BIOLOGIA chijm, spijsbrij, chymus + chysosplenio sub :1 BOTANICA goudveil ci adv :1 hier :de -- (un hora, etc.) = (een uur, etc.) vanaf nu :usque a -- = 1. tot hier, 2 tot nu toe :-- juncto, -- incluse = hier bij + cibari adj :1 van het voedsel :ANATOMIA :canal/tubo -- = spijsverteringskanaal cibolla sub :1 ui :suppa a/de --s = uiensoep :sauce a/de -- = uiensaus :gusto de -- = uiensmaak :odor de -- = uienlucht :corda de --s = rist uien :pan al -- = uienbrood :torta al -- = uientaart :tunica/pelle de un -- = uienschil :folio de -- = uienblad :semine de -- = uienzaad :quadro/quadrato de --s = uienbed :--s crude = rauwe uien :-- a/pro plantar = pootui :plantar --s = uien poten :le --s me face plorar = van uien gaan mijn ogen tranen + cibollina sub :1 BOTANICA bieslook + ciborio sub :1 hostiekelk :2 HISTORIA altaaroverhuiving, ciborium cicada sub :1 ZOOLOGIA cicade cicatrice sub :1 litteken :ruptura de -- = littekenbreuk :lassar --s = littekens achterlaten + cicatricial adj :1 litteken... :texito -- = littekenweefsel :hernia -- = littekenbreuk :contractura -- = littekencontractuur + cicatricose adj :1 vol littekens cicatricula sub :1 BIOLOGIA hanetree, kiemblaasje, cicatricula :2 BOTANICA navel, hilus cicatrisante sub :1 middel dat de heling bevordert cicatrisar v :1 een litteken vormen :-- se = dichtgaan (van wond), helen, genezen :le vulnere se cicatrisa lentemente = de wond geneest langzaam + cicatrisate adj :1 vol littekens cicatrisation sub :1 het dichtgaan (van wond), heling, genezing :-- de un vulnere = heling/genezing van een wond + cicco sub :1 peuk :-- de cigarro = sigarenpeuk + cicendiafiliforme sub :1 BOTANICA draadgentiaan + cicere sub :1 BOTANICA keker :2 BOTANICA kikkererwt + cicero sub :1 TYPOGRAPHIA cicero Ciceron sub n pr :1 HISTORIA ROMAN Cicero cicerone sub ITALIANO :1 cicerone (Italiaanse gids voor de Romeinse Oudheden), gids, wegwijzer, geleider ciceronian adj :1 op de wijze van Cicero, Ciceroniaans :latino -- = Ciceroniaans Latijn :eclectismo -- = Ciceroniaans eclectisme + ciceronianismo sub :1 ciceronianisme cichorea sub :1 witlof, Brussels lof :2 cichorei + cichorio sub :1 BOTANICA cichorei + cicindela sub :1 ZOOLOGIA zand(loop)kever, zandroofkever ciconia sub :1 ooievaar, eiber :-- blanc = witte ooievaar :-- nigre = zwarte ooievaar :ovo de -- = ooievaarsei :nido de -- = ooievaarsnest :copula de --s = ooievaarspaar cicuta sub :1 BOTANICA scheerling :-- aquatic/virose = waterscheerling :2 sap van de scheerling + cicutina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA cicutine (giftige stof van de scheerling) cidra sub :1 cider, appelwijn :vinagre de -- = appelazijn :-- non fermentate = ongegiste cider :-- de piras = perencider :fabrica de -- = ciderfabriek :fabricante de -- = ciderfabrikant :fabrication de -- = ciderfabricage cifra sub :1 cijfer, cijferteken :serratura a --s = cijferslot :--s roman = Romeinse cijfers :--s arabic = Arabische cijfers :memoria del --s = getalgeheugen :-- annue/annual = jaarcijfer :-- de decessos = sterftecijfer :-- de nascentias = geboortecijfer :-- del population = bevolkingscijfer :columna/colonna de --s = cijferkolom :2 cijferschrift, geheimschrift, code :scriptura in --s = cijferschrift :3 monogram, naamcijfer, naamletter, naamtekening cifrar v :1 in cijfers uitdrukken :2 in cijferschrift/code omzetten, in geheimschrift overbrengen, coderen + cifrate adj :1 cijfer... :linguage -- = geheimtaal :scriptura -- = geheimschrift :enigma -- = cijferraadsel :telegramma -- = codetelegram :musica -- = cijfermuziek cigarreria sub :1 sigarenwinkel cigarrero sub :1 sigarenmaker :2 sigarenwinkelier cigarretta sub :1 sigaret :-- dulce/suave = milde sigaret :-- legier = lichte sigaret :-- a/con filtro = filtersigaret :-- rolate = shagje :-- opiacee = opiumsigaret :pacchetto de --s = pakje sigaretten :papiro a --s = sigarettenpapier, vloei :etui (F) a --s = sigarettenetui :stirpetto/fin de -- = peuk :fabrica de --s = sigarettenfabriek :fabricante de --s = sigarettenfabrikant :fabrication de --s = sigarettenfabricage :industria de --s = sigarettenindustrie :fumo de --(s) = sigarettenrook :distributor automatic de --s = sigarettenautomaat :tabaco pro --s = sigarettentabak :accender un -- = een sigaret aansteken :fumar un -- = een sigaret roken cigarriera sub :1 sigarendoos/koker cigarro sub :1 sigaar :cassa a/de --s = sigarendoos :stirpetto/fin de -- = sigarestompje, peuk :marca de --(s) = sigarenmerk :fabrica de --s = sigarenfabriek :fabricante de --s = sigarenfabriek :fabrication de --s = sigarenfabricage :industria de --s = sigarenindustrie :commercio de --s = sigarenhandel :commerciante de --s = sigarenhandelaar :fumo de --(s) = sigarenrook :cinere de -- = sigareas :tabaco pro --s = sigarentabak :-- explosive/a petardo = klapsigaar :-- de chocolate {sj} = chocoladesigaar :accender un -- = een sigaar aansteken :fumar un -- = sigaar roken ciliar adj :1 wimper..., ooghaar...., gewimperd, ciliair :corpore -- = ciliair lichaam :musculo -- = wimperspier :movimento -- = wimperbeweging + ciliate adj :1 BIOLOGIA, BOTANICA gewimperd, van trilhaartjes voorzien, van oogharen voorzien, van randharen voorzien :melica -- = wimperparelgras :herniaria -- = gewimperd breukkruid + ciliatifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met gewimperde bladeren + ciliation sub :1 ZOOLOGIA het met haartjes bedekt zijn + ciliatipetale v :1 BOTANICA met gewimperde kroonbladen + ciliato sub :1 ciliaat, trilhaardiertje + cilicio sub :1 haren boetekleed, boetegordel, boetehemd, cilicium + cilifere adj :1 Vide: ciliate cilio sub :1 wimper, ooghaar :--s posticie = valse wimpers :BOTANICA --s vibratile = trilhaartjes, ciliën cimicaria sub :1 BOTANICA kruidvlier, hadik cimice sub :1 wandluis :2 punaise cimicose adj :1 vol wandluizen cinchona sub :1 kinaboom :2 kinabast cinchonina sub :1 cinchonine (alkaloïde uit de kinabast) cinchonismo sub :1 verschijnselen die het gevolg zijn van het gebruik of misbruik van kinine cinctura sub :1 riem, gordel, ceintuur, FIGURATE zone, gebied :-- de salvamento = reddingsgordel :-- de auto(mobile) = autogordel :-- de natation = zwemgordel :-- de spada = degengordel :-- de ventilator = ventilatorriem :-- de castitate = kuisheidsgordel :-- de securitate = veiligheidsgordel :-- de nive = sneeuwgordel :-- de radiationes/de Van Allen = stralingsgordel :serrar le -- = de broekriem aanhalen :attachar {sj} su -- = zijn gordel omdoen :attacha {sj} vostre --s! = maak Uw gordels vast! (in vliegtuig) :-- de securitate a tres punctas = driepuntsgordel :-- herniari = breukband :-- orthopedic = orthopedische gordel, orthopedisch corset :-- de judo = judoband :-- verde = groengordel, groengebied :bucla de un -- = gesp van een riem :canal de -- = ringvaart :dica de -- = ringdijk :cammino de -- = randweg :ASTRONOMIA -- del asteroides = asteroïdengordel :ANATOMIA -- scapular = schoudergordel :ANATOMIA -- pelvic = bekkengordel :ANATOMIA -- abdominal = buikgordel :2 middel (van lichaam), taille :-- de vespa = wespetaille :nude usque al -- = halfnaakt cincturar v :1 een riem omdoen, omgorden, omgespen cincturon sub :1 brede riem, gordelriem, MILITAR koppel(riem) :-- de spada = degengordel :-- renal = niergordel :-- scapular = schoudergordel :ASTRONOMIA -- de Orion = gordel van Orion cine sub :1 bioscoop :-- scholar = schoolbioscoop :-- porno(graphic) = seksbioscoop :academia de -- = filmacademie :material de -- = filmapparatuur :actor de -- = filmacteur :festival de -- = filmfestival :amator de -- = filmliefhebber :association de amatores de -- = filmliga :operator de -- = filmoperateur :projector de -- = filmprojector :stella de -- = filmster :revista de -- = filmtijdschrift :studio de -- = filmstudio :sala de -- = filmzaal + cineasta sub :1 cineast, filmmaker :-- neorealista = neorealistische filmmaker cinema sub :1 bioscoop :-- de quartiero = buurtbioscoop :-- scholar = schoolbioscoop :sala de -- = bioscoopzaal :billet de -- = bioscoopkaartje :-- porno(graphic) = seksbioscoop :operator de -- = bioscoopoperateur :publicitate de -- = bioscoopreclame :publico de -- = bioscooppubliek :session cinematographic de -- = filmvoorstelling :io adora ir al -- = ik ga ontzettend graag naar de film :2 film, filmkunst :actor de -- = filmspeler :-- mute = stomme film :-- parlante = sprekende film :stella de -- = filmster :servitrice de -- = ouvreuse :industria del -- = filmindustrie + cinemascope sub ANGLESE :1 cinemascope + cinematheca sub :1 filmot(h)eek, filmarchief cinematic adj :1 kinematisch :par -- = kinematisch paar :catena -- = kinematische keten :viscositate -- = kinematische viscositeit cinematica sub :1 kinematica, bewegingsleer cinematographia sub :1 filmkunst, cinematografie cinematographic adj :1 van de film, betrekking hebbend op de film, film..., cinematografisch :arte -- = filmkunst :adaptation -- = verfilming :version -- = filmversie :apparato -- = filmapparaat :camera -- = filmcamera :director de scena -- = filmregisseur :session -- de cinema = filmvoorstelling :compania -- = filmmaatschappij :industria -- = filmindustrie :production -- = filmproduktie :production -- a budget (A) reducite = low-budgetfilmproduktie :historia -- = filmgeschiedenis :archivo -- = filmarchief :derectos -- = filmrechten :censura -- = filmkeuring :pressa -- = filmpers :critica -- = filmkritiek :critico -- = filmkriticus :actor -- = filmacteur :artista -- = filmartiest :festival -- = filmfestival cinematographo sub :1 filmtoestel, filmprojector :2 bioscoop + cinephile adj :1 cinefiel + cinephilo sub :1 cinefiel + cinerama sub :1 FILM brede projectie, cinerama cinerar v :1 met as bedekken :2 askleurig maken cinerari adj :1 as... :urna -- = (as)urn, grafurn + cineraria sub :1 BOTANICA askruid, cineraria + cinerate adj :1 as... :blonde -- = asblond :gris -- = asgrauw :pista -- = sintelbaan cinere sub :1 as :-- de ligno = houtas :-- vulcanic = vulkanische as :-- de osso = beenderas :-- de plumbo = loodas :-- de cigarro = sigareas :color de -- = askleur :de color de -- =askleurig :pista de -- = sintelbaan :sentiero de -- = sintelpad :cammino de -- = sintelweg :celo de -- = asgrauwe lucht :Mercuridi del --s = Aswoensdag :renascer de su --s = uit zijn as herrijzen :reducer un citate in --(s) = een stad in de as leggen + cineree adj :1 askleurig :luce/lumine -- = askleurig licht :capillos -- = askleurig haar :laro -- = stormmeeuw cineriera sub :1 asbak(je) :vacuar le -- = het asbakje leeggooien cineriero sub :1 asemmer, asvat + cinerite sub :1 MINERALOGIA tuf(steen) cinerose adj :1 vol as :2 asgrauw, askleurig cinese sub :1 bewegingsleer cinesthesia sub :1 bewegingszin cinesthetic adj :1 betrekking hebbend op de bewegingszin cinetic adj :1 de beweging betreffend, van de beweging, bewegings..., kinetisch :friction -- = kinetische wrijving :momento -- = kinetisch moment :energia -- = arbeidsvermogen van de beweging, kinetische energie :theoria -- del gases = kinetische gastheorie, gaskinetische theorie cinetica sub :1 bewegingsleer, kinetica :-- chimic = chemische kinetica cinetoscopio sub :1 kinetoscoop + cingalese sub :1 (persoon) Singalees :2 (taal) Singalees + cingalese adj :1 Singalees cinger v :1 omdoen, ombinden, omgorden :-- le spada = het zwaard aangespen :2 omgeven, omringen :-- un citate de muralias = een stad met muren/wallen omgeven cingula sub :1 singel, zadelriem, buikriem :-- de sella = zadelriem cingular v :1 met een singel vastmaken, singelen (van zadel) + cinnabare sub :1 CHIMIA cinnaber, zwavelkwik + cinnamomo sub :1 BOTANICA kaneelboom, cinnamomum cinquanta num :1 sub vijftig + cinquantena sub :1 vijftigtal + cinquantenari adj :1 vijftig jaar oud, vijftigjarig + cinquantenario sub :1 vijftigste verjaardag :le -- del interprisa = het vijftigjarig bestaan van de onderneming cinquantesime num ord :1 vijftigste :-- parte = vijftigste deel cinquantesimo sub :1 vijftigste deel cinque sub num card :1 vijf cinquefolio sub :1 BOTANICA vijfvingerkruid + cintra sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER boog, ronding, booggewelf + cipollino sub :1 cipollijn, cipollino + cippo sub :1 HISTORIA grafzuil, grenspaal, cippus circa adv :1 rond, rondom :volar -- = rondvliegen :papilionar -- = rondfladderen :2 ongeveer, omstreeks, circa :-- cento arbores = circa honderd bomen :a -- duo kilometros = op ongeveer twee kilometer circa prep :1 rondom, om :le un -- le altere = om elkaar + circadian adj :1 BIOLOGIA :dagelijks terug/voorkomend; rhythmo -- = 24-uurs-ritme + circaeto sub :1 ZOOLOGIA slangenarend, slangenbuizerd + Circassia sub n pr :1 Circassië + circassian adj :1 Circassisch + circassiano sub :1 Circassiër + circense adj :1 Circensisch :Jocos -- = Circensische Spelen + circinate adj :1 cirkelvormig gebogen :2 BOTANICA opgerold (blad) :3 opgerold (van vlindertong) + Circino sub n pr :1 ASTRONOMIA Circinus circo sub :1 circus :-- equestre = paardenspel :-- ambulante/itinerante = rondreizend circus :artista de -- = circusartiest :musica de -- = circusmuziek :vita de -- = circusleven :numero de -- = circusnummer :cavallo de -- = circuspaard :personal de -- = circuspersoneel :spectaculo de -- = circusvoorstelling :publico de -- = circuspubliek :director de -- = circusdirecteur :direction de -- = circusdirectie :carro de -- = circuswagen :mundo del -- = circuswereld :2 GEOLOGIA keteldal circuir v :1 rondlopen, lopen om, in een kring gaan circuition sub :1 het rondgaan circuito sub :1 rondrit, rondreis, tocht, toer, traject, baan, parcours, circuit :-- aeree = rondvlucht :-- pedestre = rondwandeling, wandelroute :-- pro cyclotouristas {oe} = fietsroute :-- de undece citates = elfstedentocht :-- de Zandvoort = circuit van Zandvoort :-- de television = televisiecircuit :-- clause/claudite de television = gesloten televisiecircuit :-- de capitales = kapitaalskringloop :-- de frenage = remcircuit :facer un -- = een rondreis maken :2 ELECTRICITATE stroomloop, stroomkring, stroomketen, stroomcircuit, schakeling :--s copulate = gekoppelde schakelingen :-- active = actieve schakeling :-- electric = stroomcircuit :-- aperte = open circuit :-- clause = gesloten circuit :clauder un -- = een stroomkring sluiten :curte -- = kortsluiting :curte -- fusibile = smeltveiligheid :-- integrate = geïntegreerde schakeling, I.C. :-- integrate a isolation aeree = IC met luchtisolatie :-- analoge = analoog IC circular adj :1 cirkelvormig, kringvormig, cirkel..., rond..., kring..., rondgaand :strata -- = ringweg :canal -- = ringvaart :movimento -- = rondgaande beweging, cirkelbeweging, rotatie :diagramma -- = cirkeldiagram :function -- = circulaire functie :sector -- = cirkelsector :segmento -- = cirkelsegment :serra -- = cirkelzaag :rationamento -- = cirkelredenering :viage -- = rondreis :percurso -- = cirkelvormig parcours :excursion -- = rondrit :littera -- = circulaire, rondzendbrief :vallo -- = ringwal, ringmuur :cisorios -- = cirkelschaar :orbita -- = cirkelbaan :polarisation -- = circulaire polarisatie :currente -- = cirkelstroom :machina a/de serrar -- = cirkelzaagmachine circular sub :1 rondschrijven, rondzendbrief, circulaire circular v :1 rondlopen, rondgaan, circuleren :bibliotheca circulante = bibliotheekbus :2 in omloop zijn, circuleren :facer -- = in circulatie brengen, laten circuleren + circularitate sub :1 circulariteit, cirkelvormigheid :-- de un movimento = circulariteit van een beweging :-- de un phenomeno = circulariteit van een verschijnsel circulation sub :1 het rondgaan, het rondlopen, het circuleren :-- del aqua = watercirculatie :-- del aere = luchtcirculatie :pumpa de -- = circulatiepomp :-- sanguinee/del sanguine = bloedsomloop :2 omloop, circulatie :-- de billetes/notas de banca = bankbiljettencirculatie :-- monetari/de moneta = geldcirculatie :moneta in -- = gangbaar geld :poner/mitter in -- = in omloop brengen :retirar/retraher del -- = uit de circulatie nemen :3 verkeer :-- automobile = autoverkeer :-- motorisate = gemotoriseerd verkeer :-- stratal = verkeer op straat/in de straten, straatverkeer :-- rapide = snelverkeer :-- animate/intense = druk verkeer :-- contrari/in senso contrari/inverse/opposite = tegemoetkomendnaderend verkeer :-- urban = stadsverkeer :-- local = lokaalverkeer, plaatselijk verkeer :arteria del -- = hartader van het verkeer :delicto del -- = verkeersovertreding :accidente de -- = verkeersongeluk :interdicite al -- automobile = autovrij :policiero/agente de -- = verkeersagent :policia de -- = verkeerspolitie :lumine/luce de -- = verkeerslicht :congestion/paralyse (-ysis) del -- = verkeersopstopping :signal/signo de -- = verkeersteken :augmentation de -- = verkeerstoename :-- de direction unic/de senso unic = éénrichtingsverkeer :-- in le duo sensos = tweerichtingverkeer :diriger/regular le -- = het verkeer regelen :arrestar le -- = het verkeer stopzetten :blocar/paralysar le -- = het verkeer lamleggen :deviar le -- = het verkeer omleiden circulatori adj :1 van de bloedsomloop :disordine -- = circulatiestoornis circulo sub :1 MATHEMATICA cirkel :quadratura del -- = kwadratuur van de cirkel :arco de -- = cirkelboog :segmento de -- = cirkelsegment :superficie de -- = cirkeloppervlak :radio de un -- = straal van een cirkel :centro de un -- = middelpunt van een cirkel :circumferentia de un -- = cirkelomtrek :ASTRONOMIA :--s horari = uurcirkels :-- de novem punctos = negenpuntscirkel, cirkel van Feuerbach :-- circumscribite = omgeschreven cirkel :-- tangente = raakcirkel, aangeschreven cirkel :-- secante = snijcirkel :--s concentric = concentrische cirkels :-- puncto/nulle = puntcirkel :-- de declination = declinatiecirkel :-- parallel = parallelcirkel, breedtecirkel :-- vitiose = vicieuse cirkel :-- polar = poolcirkel :-- polar arctic/boreal = noordpoolcirkel :-- polar antarctic/austral = zuidpoolcirkel :-- magic = tovercirkel :-- de giration = draaicirkel :SPORT -- central = middencirkel :describer un -- = een cirkel beschrijven :traciar un -- = een cirkel trekken :2 ring, kring :-- de ferro = ijzeren hoepel/ring :-- de rota = velg :-- de luce/lumine = lichtkring :ASTRONOMIA -- parhelic = parhelische ring :sortir del -- = uit de kring treden :3 club, kring, sociëteit, gezelschap, vereniging :-- litterari = literaire kring :-- de lectura = leeskring :-- francese = Franse club :-- de amicos = vriendenkring :-- de amicas = dameskransje :-- biblic = bijbelkring :-- artistic = kunstkring :-- cultural = culturele kring/club :-- philosophic = kring van filosofen :--s del opposition = oppositiekringen :--s governamental = regeringskringen :in le --s politic de Den Haag = in Haagse politieke kringen :--s professional = vakkringen :-- de consumitores = consumentenkring :-- de relationes/cognoscitos = kennissenkring :-- domestic = huiselijke kring :-- familial/de familia = familiekring :-- de lectores = lezerskring circum prep :1 rond, rondom, om :le canales -- le urbe = de grachten om de stad :le region -- Rotterdam es multo industrialisate = rondom Rotterdam is veel industrie :il ha boscos magnific -- Bilthoven = er zijn prachtige bossen rondom Bilthoven :describer un orbita -- le terra = een baan om de aarde beschrijven :io ha traciate un quadro -- le texto = ik heb de tekst omlijnd :tornar (--) le angulo = de hoek omgaan/omslaan + circumambiente adj :1 omringend, omgevend :le aere -- = de ons omringende lucht + circumboreal adj :1 circumboreaal :plantas -- = circumboreale planten circumcider v :1 besnijden circumcise adj :1 besneden :persona -- = besnedene circumcision sub :1 het besnijden, besnijdenis + circumciso sub :1 besnedene + circumduction sub :1 circumductie, draaiing om een as/centrum circumerrar v :1 ronddwalen, ronddolen circumferente adj :1 van de (cirkel)omtrek, een cirkelomtrek vormend circumferentia sub :1 MATHEMATICA cirkelomtrek :-- de un circulo = omtrek van een cirkel :2 omtrek, omvang :-- de un arbore = omvang van een boom :-- del pectore = borstomvang circumferential adj :1 van de (cirkel)omtrek :velocitate -- = omtreksnelheid :cammino -- = ringweg, ceintuurbaan circumferer v :1 omgrenzen, bepalen, omgeven, omringen, omsluiten :-- de radios = omstralen :-- de muralias = omwallen :le corte interior es completemente circumferite de edificios = het binnenplein wordt geheel en al door gebouwen ingesloten :ille se ha vidite circumferite per un grande gruppo de admiratores = hij werd door een grote groep fans omzwermd circumflecter v :1 (om)buigen :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA van een "dakje" voorzien circumflexe adj :1 gebogen, boogvormig :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA met een "dakje" :accento -- = "accent circonflexe" circumflexion sub :1 het ombuigen, ombuiging + circumfluente adj :1 omspoelend, omstromend + circuminsular adj :1 circuminsulair + circumjacente adj :1 omliggend, omgelegen, rondom gelegen, omringend, naburig + circumjacentia sub :1 het rondom gelegen zijn circumjacer v :1 rondom liggen, liggen om circumlocution sub :1 omschrijving, omhaal van woorden + circumlocutori adj :1 omslachtig, wijdlopig, omschrijvend, met veel omhaal van woorden circumloquer v :1 met veel omhaal van woorden spreken + circumlunar adj :1 ASTRONOMIA om de maan draaiend/staand :satellite -- = maansatelliet + circumnavigabile adj :1 omvaarbaar, om te varen circumnavigar v :1 varen om, omvaren circumnavigation sub :1 omvaring + circumnavigator sub :1 zeevaarder die om de wereld is gevaren :Magellan era le prime -- del globo = Magellan maakte als eerste de reis om de aardbol circumpolar adj :1 rond de pool geschiedend, zich rond de pool bevindend, circumpolair :stella -- = niet ondergaande ster circumscriber v :1 omgrenzen, afbakenen, omcirkelen, een lijn trekken om :2 inperken, indammen, tot staan brengen :-- un epidemia = een epidemie tot staan brengen :3 MATHEMATICA ómschrijven :circulo circumscribite = omgeschreven cirkel :polygono circumscribite = omgeschreven veelhoek circumscription sub :1 afgebakend gebied, district :-- ecclesiastic = kerkdistrict :-- electoral = kieskring :2 MATHEMATICA het omschrijven (van een figuur) + circumserrate adj :1 BOTANICA rondom gezaagd + circumsolar adj :1 om de zon bewegend/gelegen circumspecte adj :1 omzichtig, behoedzaam, bedachtzaam, terughoudend, beraden :su conducta -- = zijn beraden optreden circumspection sub :1 omzichtigheid, behoedzaamheid, bedachtzaamheid, terughoudendheid circumstante sub :1 omstander + circumstante adj :1 omliggend :zona -- = omliggend gebied circumstantia sub :1 omstandigheid, toestand, situatie :--s de familia = familieomstandigheden :--s de guerra = oorlogsomstandigheden :--s social = maatschappelijke omstandigheden :--s aggravante = verzwarende omstandigheden :--s attenuante = verzachtende omstandigheden :invocar --s attenuante = verzachtende omstandigheden aanvoeren :--s del vita = levensomstandigheden :--s secundari/accidental/accessori/additional = bijomstandigheden, bijkomende omstandigheden :--s casual = toevallige omstandigheden :--s cambiante/alternante = wisselende omstandigheden :a causa de/per certe --s = door/wegens omstandigheden :in le --s date = in de gegeven omstandigheden :in tote le --s = onder alle omstandigheden :in le --s actual = onder de tegenwoordige omstandigheden :sub le pression del --s = onder de drang der omstandigheden :secundo le --s = naar bevind van zaken :cumulo/concurrentia/concurso de --s = samenloop van omstandigheden :poema/poesia de -- = gelegenheidsgedicht :orator de -- = gelegenheidsspreker :accommodar se al --s = zich naar de omstandigheden schikken :obligate per le --s = door de omstandigheden gedwongen :salvo --s impreviste = behoudens onvoorziene omstandigheden :si le --s lo permitte = als de omstandigheden het toelaten :adaptar se al --s = zich aan de omstandigheden aanpassen :claudite pro --s special/personal = wegens omstandigheden gesloten circumstantial adj :1 van de omstandigheden afhankelijk :2 omstandig, uitvoerig + circumstantialitate sub :1 breedvoerigheid, uitvoerigheid, wijdlopigheid circumstantiar v :1 een omstandig/gedetailleerd verslag geven van, omstandig meedelen + circumstantiate adj :1 omstandig, gedetailleerd :un relation -- = een omstandig relaas :narrar --mente un facto = een feit omstandig vertellen circumstar v :1 in een kring staan, rondom staan :2 ergens in de nabijheid staan, rondhangen + circumterrestre adj :1 in de nabijheid van de aarde bevindend, zich rond de aarde bewegend :orbita -- = baan om de aarde + circumvagar v :1 rondzwerven, omzwerven circumvallar v :1 FORTIFICATION omwallen, omschansen :muralia circumvalante = ringmuur circumvallate adj :1 FORTIFICATION omwald, van wallen voorzien, door schansen omgeven circumvallation sub :1 FORTIFICATION het omwallen, omwalling, omschansing, circumvallatie :linea de -- = schanslinie circumvenir v :1 om de tuin leiden, misleiden, listig bepraten :-- su auditorio = zijn gehoor om de tuin leiden + circumvesuvian adj :1 GEOLOGIA rond de Vesuvius circumvicin adj :1 omliggend, naburig, nabijgelegen circumvolution sub :1 winding, kronkeling, draaiing :-- cerebral = hersenwinding :--es de un concha = windingen van een schelp circumvolver v :1 winden om, kronkelen om, draaien om + circumzenital adj :1 circumzenitaal :stella -- = circumzenitale ster + cirrhose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA cirrose :-- renal = niercirrose, schrompelnier :-- hepatic/de hepate/ficato = levercirrose :-- alcoholic = alcoholische levercirrose + cirrhotic adj :1 MEDICINA cirrose..., cirrotisch, door cirrhose aangetast + cirrhotico sub :1 MEDICINA lijder aan cirrose + cirrifere adj :1 BOTANICA ranken dragend + cirriflor adj :1 BOTANICA aan de ranken bloemen dragend, uit de ranken bloeiend + cirriforme adj :1 METEO vederwolkachtig, cirrusachtig + cirripedes sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA rankpotigen + cirro sub :1 METEO cirrus, vederwolk :2 BOTANICA hechtrankje :3 ZOOLOGIA gerankt aanhangsel + cirrocumulo sub :1 METEO cirrocumulus, schaapjeswolk(en) + cirrose adj :1 BOTANICA ranken dragend, windend + cirrostrato sub :1 METEO cirrostratus + cirsio sub :1 BOTANICA :-- acaule = aarddistel :-- palustre = (moeras)vederdistel, waterdistel :-- arvense = akker(veder)distel, velddistel :-- lanceolate = speerdistel cisalpin adj :1 cisalpijns, aan deze zijde der Alpen gelegen :Gallia -- = Gallia Cisalpina + cisatlantic adj :1 aan deze kant van de Atlantische Oceaan cisellar v :1 beitelen, met een beitel bewerken, drijven, ciseleren cisellator sub :1 ciseleur, ciseleerder, graveur cisellatura sub :1 het ciselleren, ciseleerkunst, graveerkunst, het drijven cisello sub :1 beitel :-- platte = steenbeitel :-- punctate/punctute = puntbeitel :-- a/de finder = kloofbeitel :lamina de -- = beitelblad :collo de -- = beitelhals :aciero de -- = beitelstaal :incision/intalio de -- = beitelsnede :forma de -- = beitelvorm :travaliar al -- = beitelen cismontan adj :1 aan deze ( = noord)zijde van de Alpen cisorios sub pl :1 schaar :-- horticultural = snoeischaar :-- de jardin = tuinschaar :-- pro/de metallo = blikschaar, metaalschaar, plaatschaar :-- pro buttonieras = knoopsgatenschaartje :-- dentate = kartelmes :-- circular = cirkelschaar :un par de -- = schaar :acutiator de -- = scharenslijper :mitter le -- in un cosa = de schaar in iets zetten + cissoide sub :1 MATHEMATICA cissoïde, klimoplijn + cistaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA cistaceae, zonneroosjesfamilie + cisterciense adj :1 RELIGION cisterciënzer :architectura -- = cisterciënzer bouwkunst :fratre -- = cisterziënzer + cisterciense sub :1 RELIGION cisterziënzer :ordine del --s = cisterziënzerorde cisterna sub :1 tank, (water)tank, reservoir, (regen)bak :-- de naphta = tank nafta :avion -- = tankvliegtuig :FERROVIA wagon -- = tankwagon :nave -- = tankschip, tanker :camion -- = tankauto, tankwagen :tonnello -- = regenton + cis-trans adj :1 BIOLOGIA cis-trans effecto = cis-trans effect :cis-trans test = cis-trans test + cistron sub :1 BIOLOGIA cistron citabile adj :1 te citeren, citeerbaar, citabel citadella sub :1 citadel, burcht, fort citar v :1 JURIDIC dagvaarden, oproepen :2 aanhalen, citeren, noemen, vermelden :-- un texto de lege = een wetstekst aanhalen :jam/anteriormente citate = voormeld, voornoemd :le ministro citate = de voornoemde minister + citatanitate sub :1 staatsburgerschap :derectos de -- = burgerrechten citatano sub :1 (staats)burger, HISTORIA poorter :derecto de -- = burgerrecht :-- honorari/de honor = ereburger citate sub :1 stad :centro del -- = stadscentrum :habitante del -- = stadsbewoner :homine de -- = stadsbewoner :aere del -- = stadslucht :porta del -- = stadspoort :derecto de -- = stadsrecht :parco de -- = stadspark :circuito de undece --s = elfstedentocht :-- native/natal = geboortestad :-- interior = binnenstad :-- alte/superior, parte alte del -- = bovenstad :-- basse/inferior, parte basse del -- = benedenstad :-- natal = geboortestad :-- aperte = open stad :-- commercial/mercantil = handelsstad :-- industrial = industriestad :-- imperial = keizersstad :-- de provincia = provinciestad :-- universitari = 1. universiteitsstad, 2 universiteitscomplex, campus :-- episcopal = bisschopsstad :-- hanseatic = Hanzestad :Citate Eterne = Eeuwige Stad, Rome :le Citate Sancte = de Heilige Stad (Jerusalem, Mecca, etc.) :Citate del Vaticano = Vaticaanstad :-- satellite = satellietstad :citate jardin = tuinstad :citate dormitorio = slaapstad :al peripheria del -- = onder de rook van de stad citation sub :1 het aanhalen, aanhaling, citaat :-- directe/textual/litteral = letterlijke aanhaling :-- erronee = onjuist citaat :un serie de --es multo ben documentate = een serie zeer goed gedocumenteerde citaten :libro/collection de --es = citatenboek :(inter)lardar un texto de/con --en = een tekst larderen met citaten :fin de -- = einde citaat :2 JURIDIC dagvaarding, oproep, citatie :-- edictal = edictale citatie :notificar un -- = een dagvaarding betekenen :reciper un -- = een dagvaarding ontvangen + citator :1 iemand die (vaak) citeert + citello sub :1 ZOOLOGIA zizel(marmot) cithera sub :1 MUSICA citer, lier :chorda de -- = citersnaar citherista sub :1 citerspeler, lierspeler citrato sub :1 CHIMIA citraat, zout van citroenzuur citric adj :1 CHIMIA citroen... :acido -- = citroenzuur + citricolor adj :1 citroenkleurig, citroengeel citrin adj :1 citroengeel citrina sub :1 CHIMIA citrine, citroengeel, flavonhesperidine, vitamine P + citrino sub :1 MINERALOGIA citrien, gele kwarts citro sub :1 citrusboom (citroenboom, sinaasappelboom, etc.) :2 citroen :essentia de -- = citroenolie, citroenessence :succo de -- = citroensap :rondo/rondella de -- = citroenschijfje :sauce (F) al -- = citroensaus :limonada al -- = citroenlimonade :aqua al -- = citroenwater :the al/con -- = citroenthee :crema dulce al -- = citroenvla :sirop de --s = citroenlimonadesiroop :gusto/sapor de -- = citroensmaak :aciditate de un -- = zuurheid van een citroen :raspa de -- = citroenrasp :exprimer/pressar un -- = het sap uit een citroen knijpen :-- pressate = geperste citroen, kwast + citronada sub :1 citroenlimonade + citronella sub :1 BOTANICA citroenkruid, citronella :essentia de -- = citronella-olie + citroniero sub :1 citroenboom + citronina sub :1 citronine cive sub :1 stedeling :2 staatsburger + civet sub FRANCESE :1 civet + civetta sub :1 ZOOLOGIA civetkat :-- asiatic = Aziatische civetkat civic adj :1 burgerlijk, van de burger, burger... :guarda -- = burgerwacht, schutterij :derectos -- = burgerrechten :deber/obligation -- = burgerplicht :instruction -- = burgerkunde :education -- = opvoeding tot burger :spirito -- = burgerzin :virtute -- = burgerdeugd :libertate -- = burgervrijheid civil sub :1 burger (tgov: militair) :in -- = in burger :agente in -- = agent in burger civil adj :1 burgerlijk, burger..., civiel :codice -- = burgerlijk wetboek :vita -- = burgerleven :population -- = burgerbevolking :maritage/matrimonio -- = burgerlijk huwelijk :disobedientia -- = burgerlijke ongehoorzaamheid :derecto -- = burgerrecht :protection -- = burgerbescherming :vestimentos -- = burgerkleding :interramento -- = burgerbegrafenis :aviation -- = burgerluchtvaart :guerra -- = burgeroorlog :guerra -- in Espania = Spaanse burgeroorlog :tribunal -- = rechtbank voor civiele zaken :procedura/procedimento -- = civiele procedure :stato -- = burgerlijke staat, burgerlijke stand :officio del stato -- = bureau van de burgerlijke stand :registro del stato -- = register van de burgelijke stand :acto del stato -- = akte van de burgelijke stand :ingeniero -- = civiel-ingenieur :orgolio -- = burgertrots :virtute -- = burgerdeugd :guarda -- = burgerwacht :autoritates -- = burgerlijke autoriteiten :societate -- = burgermaatschappij :anno -- = burgerlijk jaar, kalenderjaar :2 wellevend, beleefd, correct :3 burgerlijk, burger... (tgov: militair) civilisabile adj :1 voor beschaving vatbaar civilisar v :1 beschaven, doen vooruitgaan, civiliseren :-- un populo = een volk beschaven + civilisate adj :1 beschaafd, beleefd, geciviliseerd :populos -- = beschaafde volken civilisation sub :1 beschaving, vooruitgang, cultuur :area de -- = cultuurgebied :centro de -- = beschavingscentrum :periodo de -- = beschavingsperiode :forma de -- = beschavingsvorm :processo de -- = beschavingsproces :grado/nivello de -- = beschavingspeil :un alte grado/nivello de -- = een hoge trap van beschaving :historia del -- = beschavingsgeschiedenis :-- antique = antieke beschaving :-- occidental = westerse beschaving :-- del vaso campaniforme = klokbekercultuur :le aurora del -- = het ontwaken van de beschaving :excrescentias del -- = uitwassen van de beschaving :excesso de -- = overbeschaving civilisator sub :1 iemand die beschaving brengt, beschaver + civilista sub :1 kenner van het burgerlijk recht, civilist civilitate sub :1 wellevendheid, beleefdheid :regulas del -- = regels der wellevendheid + civilmente adv :1 wellevend, beleefd, correct :2 burgerlijk :maritar se -- = (alleen) op het stadhuis trouwen civismo sub :1 burgerzin, burgerdeugd, burgertrouw :un acto vermente exemplar de -- = een waarlijk voorbeeldige daad van burgerzin cl. 1 (Afk.: centilitro) centiliter + clac! interj :1 klak! + claccamento sub :1 het klapperen :-- de dentes = het klappertanden + claccar v :1 klakken, klapperen :-- le lingua = met de tong klakken :-- le dentes = met de tanden klapperen, klappertanden :-- le digitos = met de vingers knippen :-- le flagello = met de zweep knallen + cladio sub :1 BOTANICA galigaan + cladismo sub :1 cladisme, fylogenese + cladistic adj :1 cladistisch + cladomania sub :1 cladomanie, heksenbezem + cladonia sub :1 BOTANICA beker(korst)mos, o.a. rendiermos + claffo sub :1 klap/draai om de oren, oorveeg, muilpeer :dar un -- = een klap geven clamar v :1 uitroepen, uitschreeuwen, luidkeels kenbaar maken :-- adjuta = om hulp roepen :-- su dolor = zijn pijn uitschreeuwen :-- su innocentia = luidkeels zijn onschuld kenbaar maken :-- sub le armas = onder de wapens roepen :isto clama al celo = dat is ten hemel schreiend :un injustitia que clama al celo = een godvergeten onrecht + clamator sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- glandari = kuifkoekoek clamor sub :1 geschreeuw, getier clamorose adj :1 luid(ruchtig), schreeuwend, schreeuwerig, tierend :un applauso -- = een luid applaus :successo -- = daverend/denderend succes clan sub :1 clan, stam (bij Keltische volken) :communitate de -- = clangemeenschap :chef (F) de -- = clanhoofd :2 kliek, partij, kamp, coterie, clan clandestin adj :1 clandestien, heimelijk, geheim, verborgen, onwettig, ondergronds :passagero -- = blinde passagier, verstekeling :viagiar clandestinmente = zwart rijden :viagiator -- = zwartrijder :obrero/travaliator/laborator -- = zwartwerker :labor/travalio -- = zwart werk :emissor -- = clandestiene zender :introduction -- = insluiping :publicitate -- = sluikreclame :vendita -- = clandestiene verkoop :jornal -- = ondergrondse krant :movimento -- = ondergrondse beweging :activitate -- = ondergrondse activiteit :lucta -- = ondergrondse strijd :templo/ecclesia -- = schuilkerk :importation -- = illegale/clandestiene invoer :importar --mente un cosa = iets clandestien invoeren :viagiar --mente = reizen zonder kaartje clandestinitate sub :1 verborgenheid, heimelijkheid :adherer/passar al -- = in het verzet gaan (tweede wereldoorlog) :viver in le -- = ondergedoken zijn + clanic adj :1 van een clan claque sub FRANCESE :1 THEATRO claque :un -- obediente = een gehoorzame claque + claqueur sub FRANCESE :1 THEATRO claqueur clar adj :1 zuiver, transparant, helder :aqua -- = helder (zuiver) water :celo -- = heldere hemel :flamma -- = heldere vlam :suppa -- = heldere soep :2 klaar, duidelijk, helder, licht :voce -- = heldere stem :oculos -- = lichte ogen :color -- = lichte kleur :verde -- = licht groen :gris -- = licht grijs :brun -- = lichtbruin :rubie -- = lichtrood :jalne -- = lichtgeel :violette -- = lichtpaars :bira -- = licht bier :clar- e concisemente = kort en bondig clara sub :1 eiwit Clara sub n pr :1 Clara, Klaar, Klaartje + clarabella sub :1 clara-bella (hoog 8-voet orgelregister) clarar v :1 zuiveren, helder maken, klaren :2 uitleggen, ophelderen, verhelderen clarette adj :1 licht en helder, lichtgekleurd :vino -- = lichtrode wijn claretto sub :1 lichtrode wijn, clairet, claret + clariera sub :1 open plek (in bos) + clarificante adj :1 verhelderend :responsa -- = verhelderend antwoord clarificar v :1 zuiveren, klaren, helder maken :-- sucro = suiker klaren :-- vino = wijn klaren :-- ambiguitates = onduidelijkheden ophelderen :un tal conversation clarifica le cosas = zo'n gesprek werkt verhelderend clarification sub :1 het zuiveren, het helder maken, zuivering, klaring :cupa de -- = klaarbak :bassino de -- = klaringsbekken :tank (A)/reservoir (F) de -- = klaringstank :FIGURATE -- de ambiguitates = opheldering van onduidelijkheden clarificator sub :1 iemand die of iets dat zuivert, etc. clarinettista sub :1 klarinettist clarinetto sub :1 klarinet :-- alto = altklarinet :sono de -- = klarinetklank :solo de -- = klarinetsolo :claves de un -- = kleppen van een klarinet + clarinista sub :1 klaroenspeler clarino sub :1 klaroen :colpo de -- = klaroenstoot Clarissa sub n pr :1 Clarisse clarissa sub :1 clarisse (non) :convento de --s = clarissenklooster claritate sub :1 klaarheid, duidelijkheid, zuiverheid, helderheid :-- de expression = uitdrukkingsvaardigheid :explicar/explanar un cosa con -- = iets glashelder uitleggen/uiteenzetten :exprimer se sin -- = zich onduidelijk uitdrukken :pro major -- = ter verduidelijking clarividente adj :1 met scherpe blik, scherpziend, scherpzinnig :2 helderziend clarividentia sub :1 scherpe blik, scherpziendheid, scherpzinnigheid :2 helderziendheid + clarkia sub :1 BOTANICA clarkia + claro sub :1 lichte partij (op schilderij/foto) :le --s de un tapisseria = de lichte gedeelten van een wandtapijt :-- de luna = maneschijn clarobscuro sub :1 clairobscur (in schilderij), verdeling/afwisseling van licht en donker clasma sub :1 (brok)stuk, splinter :-- de granata = granaatsplinter :-- de bomba = bomscherf :-- de ligno = houtsplinter :-- de vitro = glassplinter + classamento sub :1 indeling, verdeling in klassen, rangschikking, classificatie SPORT klassement, ranglijst, plaats op de ranglijst :-- alphabetic = alfabetische indeling :systema de -- = classificatiesysteem classar v :1 rangschikken in klassen, indelen, ordenen, classificeren :-- notas = aantekeningen ordenen/rangschikken :-- papiros = papieren rangschikken :-- le plantas = de planten in klassen indelen classe sub :1 categorie, groep, klasse, afdeling, soort, type, rang :lucta del --s = klassenstrijd :odio de -- = klassenhaat :justitia de -- = klassejustitie :conscientia de -- = klassebewustzijn :odio inter le --s = klassenhaat :societate de --s = klassenmaatschappij :systema de --s = klassenstelsel :opposition de --s = klassentegenstelling :solidaritate de --s = klassensolidariteit :spirito de -- = klassegeest :prejudicio de -- = klassevooroordeel :--s inferior = lagere klassen/standen :-- median/medie = middenklasse :-- obrer = arbeidersklasse :-- rural = boerenstand :-- del reptiles = klasse der reptielen :-- de etate = leeftijdsklasse :-- dominante = heersende klasse :-- dirigente = leidende klasse :-- possessori = bezittende klasse :-- popular = volksklasse :-- tourista/touristic = toeristenklasse :2 (school)klas, leerjaar :die de -- = schooldag :absentia in -- = schoolverzuim :-- terminal = eindexamenklas :-- parallel = parallelklas :--s superior = bovenbouw :camerada de -- = klasgenoot :vespera/vespere/festa de -- = klasseavond :(local/sala de) -- = klas(lokaal) :repeter le -- = blijven zitten :3 schoollokaal, klas :sala de -- = leslokaal classic adj :1 klassiek (tot de Griekse of Romeinse Oudheid behorend) :linguas -- = klassieke/oude talen :latino -- = klassiek Latijn :education -- = klassieke opvoeding :2 klassiek (tot het Classicisme van de 17e eeuw behorend) :theatro -- = klassieke toneel :3 klassiek, voortreffelijk, uitstekend :exemplo -- = schoolvoorbeeld :musica -- = klassieke muziek :compositor -- = klassiek componist :mobiles -- = klassieke meubelen :4 mechanica -- = klassieke mechanica + classicisar v :1 klassiek maken :2 de klassieke stijl imiteren classicismo sub :1 Classicisme (culturele stroming in de 17e eeuw) :2 klassiek karakter :3 klassieke uitdrukking of zinswending + classicistic adj :1 classicistisch classico sub :1 uitstekend schrijver :ille cognosce ben le --s = hij kent de Klassieken goed :2 uitstekend werk (boek;, etc.) :iste disco es un -- del jazz (A) = deze plaat is één van de klassieke nummers van de jazz :-- cyclistic = wielerklassieker :3 classicus classificabile adj :1 te rangschikken in klassen, in te delen in klassen, te klassificeren classificar v :1 rangschikken in klassen, indelen in klassen, ordenen, classificeren :-- documentos = documenten rangschikken :-- le libros del bibliotheca = de boeken van de bibliotheek classificeren :carbon non classificate = niet gesorteerde kolen :articulos classificate secundo mesura e color = op maat en kleur gesorteerde artikelen classification sub :1 het rangschikken in klassen, het indelen in klassen, rangschikking/indeling in klassen, ranglijst, classificatie, sortering :-- per/in categorias = indeling in categorieën :-- per species = indeling in soorten :-- per equipas = ploegenklassement :-- final/definitive = eindklassering, eindklassement :-- statistic = statistische classificatie :-- de documentos = rangschikking van documenten :le -- periodic del elementos chimic = de periodieke rangschikking van de chemische elementen :camera de -- = sorteerkamer :systema de -- = classificatiesysteem :ille es prime in le -- = hij staat bovenaan in het klassement classificator sub :1 iemand die of iets dat rangschikt/sorteert, etc., kast met vakken en laden, ordner :mobile -- = archiefkast :-- de litteras = briefordner + classificatori adj :1 classificatorisch, classificatie..., sorteer... :machina -- = sorteermachine :cribro -- = sorteerzeef clastic adj :1 demontabel, uitneembaar :modellos anatomic -- = demontabele anatomische modellen :2 GEOLOGIA klastisch, decritisch, abrasie... :petra/rocca -- = klastisch gesteente + clastomania sub :1 MEDICINA clastomanie, vernielzucht claude adj :1 mank, kreupel + claudeporta sub :1 dranger (voor deur) clauder v :1 dichtstoppen, sluiten, dichtmaken, verstoppen :-- le palpebras = de oogleden sluiten :-- le oculos a = de ogen sluiten voor :-- un oculo = een oogje dichtdoen, iets oogluikend toestaan :-- a/con clave = op slot doen/draaien :-- un strata = een straat afzetten :-- le porta a un persona = iemand buitensluiten :-- le oculos al defectos de un persona = blind zijn voor iemands gebreken :-- le radio/le television = de radio/de televisie afzetten :-- le cortinas = de gordijnen sluiten :-- le umbrella = de paraplu/parasol afzetten :-- le parapluvia = de paraplu afzetten :-- le parenthese (-esis) = de haakjes sluiten :-- le session = de zitting opheffen :-- a/con vite = dichtschroeven :-- con pessulo = grendelen :claudite al traffico = voor het verkeer afgesloten :television in circuito claudite = gesloten televisiecircuit :trovar le porta claudite = voor een gesloten deur komen :a portas claudite = met gesloten deuren :syllaba claudite = gesloten lettergreep :pagar a bursa claudite = met gesloten beurzen betalen :a medietate claudite = half gesloten :claudite hermeticamente = hermetisch gesloten :-- le bucca a un persona = iemand de mond snoeren :2 tot een eind brengen, beëindigen, besluiten, sluiten + claudibile adj :1 afsluitbaar + claudicante adj :1 mank, kreupel (anque FIGURATE) :prosa -- = kreupel prosa claudicar v :1 (anque FIGURATE) mank gaan, kreupel gaan, hinken, strompelen, hompelen :-- inter duo pensatas/pensamentos = op twee gedachten hinken :le cavallo claudica = het paard loopt kreupel :-- del mesme defecto = aan hetzelfde euvel mank gaan :le comparation claudica = de vergelijking gaat mank claudication sub :1 het mank/kreupel lopen/gaan, kreupelheid clause adj :1 gesloten, dicht :le museo es -- = het museum is dicht/gesloten :le chassa {sj} es -- = de jacht is gesloten :a portas -- = met gesloten deuren :trovar le porta -- = voor een dichte deur komen :con le oculos -- = met gesloten ogen :character -- = gesloten karakter :numero -- = numerus clausus :2 geëindigd, afgelopen, afgesloten, opgeheven :le incidente es -- = het incident is gesloten + clausibile adj :1 (af)sluitbaar + clausilia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA spoelhoornslak clauso sub :1 omheind stuk grond claustral adj :1 klooster..., kloosterachtig, claustraal :schola -- = kloosterschool :regula -- = kloosterregel :vita -- = kloosterleven :vocation -- = kloosterroeping :disciplina -- = kloostertucht :casa -- = claustraal huis claustrar v :1 opsluiten, afzonderen, isoleren, gevangen houden :-- se in le silentio = zich in stilzwijgen hullen claustro sub :1 kloostergang, kloostergalerij, kruisgang :2 klooster + claustrophobe sub :1 lijdend aan claustrofobie, claustrofobisch claustrophobia sub :1 claustrofobie, vrees voor besloten ruimten, engtevres + claustrophobic adj :1 lijdend aan claustrofobie, claustrofobisch + claustrophobo sub :1 claustrofobiepatiënt clausula sub :1 JURIDIC bijzondere bepaling, clausule :-- penal/de penalitate = strafbepaling :-- principal = hoofdbepaling :-- final = slotbepaling :-- conditional = voorwaardelijke clausule :-- restrictive = beperkende bepaling :-- prohibitive = verbodsbepaling :-- suspensive = opschortende bepaling :-- imperative = gebodsbeding :-- arbitral = arbitraal beding :-- contrari = tegenbeding :-- abrogabile = bepaling die in de afschaffing van iets voorziet :-- de non-concurrentia = concurrentiebeding :-- del tractato = verdragsbepaling :-- fixate in un contracto = clausule neergelegd in een contract clausura sub :1 omheining, hek(werk), schutting, afsluiting, sluiting :-- de plancas = schutting :-- a cancello = traliehek :-- a sphera = kogelafsluiter :-- a vite = schroefsluiting :-- con un button = knoopsluiting :-- a bayonetta = bajonetsluiting :-- hermetic = hermetische sluiting :-- magnetic = magneetsluiting :anello de -- = sluitring :muro de -- = afsluit(ings)muur :scalar trans un -- = over een schutting klimmen :2 omheinde ruimte :3 het omheinen, het afsluiten :unco de -- = sluithaak, klink, pal :placa de -- = afsluitplaat :4 het beëindigen,het beëindigen, beëindiging :data de -- = sluitingsdatum :hora de -- = sluitingstijd/uur :ceremonia de -- = sluitingsplechtigheid :SPORT sibilata de -- = eindsignaal :discurso de -- = slotrede :-- de un interprisa = bedrijfssluiting :-- dominical = zondagssluiting :-- del mediedie/de meridie = middagsluiting :5 (PARLEMENT) sluiting (van het debat), slot, laatste zitting :session de -- = slotzitting :-- del debattos = sluiting van de debatten clausurar v :1 omheinen, afsluiten, een hek zetten om :2 besluiten, beëindigen, opheffen (van zitting) :3 PARLEMENTO het debat sluiten + clava sub :1 knotspoliep clavar v :1 inslaan (spijker), (vast)spijkeren, vastnagelen, dichtspijkeren, vernagelen (van geschut) :ille esseva clavate in/super su sedia = hij zat op zijn stoel genageld :-- un persona al pilori = iemand aan de kaak stellen + clavaria sub :1 BOTANICA knotszwam, koraalzwam, clavaris :-- fistulose = pijpachtige knotszwam :-- corniculate = sikkelkoraalzwam :-- fusiforme = spoelvormige knotszwam clave sub :1 sleutel (voor slot, ook FIGURATE) :-- del casa/del domo/del porta = huissleutel :-- de contacto = contactsleutel :-- de auto = autosleutel(tje) :-- de repartition = verdeelsleutel :-- del enigma = sleutel van het raadsel :-- del secreto = sleutel van het geheim :-- del felicitate = sleutel tot het geluk :anello de --s = sleutelring :clauder a/con -- = op slot doen :question -- = hamvraag :barba del -- = sleutelbaard :ARTE DE CONSTRUER -- de volta/de arco = sluitsteen :ARTE DE CONSTRUER petra de -- = sluitsteen :fasce de -- = sleutelbos, bos sleutels :tabula a --s = sleutelbord :personage -- = sleutelfiguur :parola -- = sleutelwoord, trefwoord :industria -- = sleutelindustrie :interprisa -- = sleutelbedrijf :occupar un position/posto -- = een sleutelpositie innemen :rolo/parte -- = sleutelrol :pensamento/pensata -- = kerngedachte :cifra -- = kerngetal :problema -- = kernprobleem :roman a --s = sleutelroman :-- del accordator = stemsleutel :introducer/facer entrar le -- in le serratura = de sleutel in het slot steken :girar/tornar le -- = de sleutel omdraaien :le -- (non) entra in le serratura = de sleutel past (niet) op het slot :dar duo tornos de -- = de sleutel twee keer omdraaien :2 TECHNICA sleutel :-- anglese/a maxillas mobile/universe/universal = Engelse sleutel :-- pro matre vite = moersleutel :-- forate/tubular/a tubo/de tubo = pijpsleutel, dopsleutel :-- a/de candela = bougiesleutel :-- a cruce = kruissleutel :-- con dente de arresto = ratelsleutel :tender un resorto con un -- = een veer met een sleutel opdraaien :3 MUSICA sleutel :-- de basso = bassleutel :-- de violino = vioolsleutel :-- de sol = g-sleutel :-- de ut/de soprano = sopraansleutel :4 MUSICA klep (van blaasinstrument) :le --s de un clarinetto = de kleppen van een klarinet :5 toets (van piano, orgel, schrijfmachine, etc.) :-- del majusculas = hoofdlettertoets :-- de correction = correctietoets :-- Morse = morsesleutel :-- de tabulator = tabulatortoets clavero sub :1 iemand die spijkers maakt clavichordio sub :1 MUSICA clavichord(ium) clavicula sub :1 ANATOMIA sleutelbeen, clavicula :fractura de -- = sleutelbeenbreuk :luxation del -- = ontwrichting van het sleutelbeen clavicular adj :1 van het sleutelbeen, sleutelbeen..., claviculair :osso -- = sleutelbeen :musculo -- = sleutelbeenspier :fraction -- = sleutelbeenbreuk clavicymbalo sub :1 MUSICA clavecimbel claviera sub :1 spijkerbak claviero sub :1 MUSICA (toetsen)klavier, toetsenbord, klaviatuur, manuaal :-- superior = bovenmanuaal :instrumento a -- = toetsinstrument :sonator de un instrumento a -- = toetsenist :2 toetsenbord (van schrijfmachine, etc.) :dactylographar sin reguardar le -- = blind typen + claviforme adj :1 knuppelvormig, knotsvormig clavo sub :1 spijker, nagel :-- a testa/capite = spijker met kop :-- sin testa/capite = spijker zonder kop :-- a testa/capite platte = draadnagel :-- a/de scarpa = schoenspijker :-- de ferro a/de cavallo/de ferratura = hoefnagel :-- curve = kromme spijker :-- ardente = gloeiende spijker :testa/capite de -- = spijkerkop :pneu(matico) a --s = spijkerband :cassa de -- = spijkerbak :extractor de --s = spijkertang :fabrica de --s = spijkerfabriek :fabricante de --s = spijkerfabrikant :fabrication de --s = spijkerfabricage :fixar con --s = vastnagelen/spijkeren :introducer un -- = een spijker inslaan :clauder con --s = dichtspijkeren :2 kruidnagel :-- de specie = kruidnagel :caseo al/con --s = nagelkaas :3 MEDICINA steenpuist + claytonia sub :1 BOTANICA winterpostelein clearing sub ANGLESE :1 vereffening, verrekening :accordo de -- = clearingovereenkomst :instituto de -- = clearinginstituut :banca de -- = clearingbank :tractato de -- = clearingverdrag :conto de -- = clearingrekening :systema de -- = clearingsysteem clearinghouse sub ANGLESE :1 verrekenkantoor :2 doorgangshuis + cleistogame adj :1 cleistogaam :plantas -- = cleistogame planten + cleistogamia sub :1 cleistogamie + cleistogamic adj :1 Vide: cleistogame + cleistogramma sub :1 BIOLOGIA cleistogram + clematis sub :1 BOTANICA bosrank, clematis :-- alpin = alpenbosrank clemente adj :1 vergevensgezind, welwillend, goedertieren, zachtmoedig, lankmoedig, clement :judice -- = clemente rechter :hiberno -- = milde/zachte winter :monstrar se -- = genade tonen clementia sub :1 vergevensgezindheid, welwillendheid, goedertierendheid, zachtmoedigheid, lankmoedigheid, genade, clementie :monstrar -- = clementie betrachten :tractar un persona con -- = iemand genadig behandelen :optar pro le -- = genade voor recht laten gelden :peter -- a un persona = iemand om genade smeken + clementina sub :1 BOTANICA clementine + clementiniero sub :1 clementineboom + clepsydra sub :1 HISTORIA wateruurwerk, klepsydra + cleptomane adj :1 kleptomaan + cleptomania sub :1 kleptomanie + cleptomano sub :1 kleptomaan clerical adj :1 de geestelijkheid betreffend, geestelijk, klerikaal :partito -- = klerikale partij :organisationes -- = klerikale organisaties :ordine -- = geestelijke stand clericalismo sub :1 POLITICA klerikalisme :-- intransigente = star klerikalisme clericato sub :1 geestelijke stand, clerus clerico sub :1 geestelijke clero sub :1 geestelijkheid, de geestelijken, geestelijke stand, clerus :le alte -- = de hoge geestelijkheid :-- regular = reguliere geestelijkheid :-- secular = seculiere geestelijkheid :-- catholic = roomse geestelijkheid :-- protestante = protestantse geestelijkheid :le -- de Belgio/de Belgica = de Belgische geestelijkheid + clethra sub :1 BOTANICA clethra + clic sub :1 klik, knip clic! interj :1 klik! + cliccar v :1 klikken, aanklikken + clic-clac sub :1 geklikklak + clic-clac! interj :1 klik-klak! + clichar {sj} v :1 clicheren :machina a/de -- = clicheermachine cliché sub FRANCESE :1 gemeenplaats, stereotype uitdrukking, banaliteit, cliché :2 TYPOGRAPHIA drukplaat, cliché :3 PHOTOGRAPHIA negatief, cliché cliente sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN beschermeling van een Patriciër :2 cliënt (van notaris/advocaat) :3 klant :-- fidel/habitual = vaste klant :-- regular/habitual = stamgast clientela sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN beschermelingen van een Patriciër :2 klantenkring, klanten, cliëntèle :servicio de -- = klantendienst :haber un -- numerose = veel klandizie hebben :facer se/procurar se/crear un -- = een klantenkring opbouwen + clientelismo sub :1 cliëntelisme + climacteric adj :1 MEDICINA climacterisch :periodo -- = overgangsleeftijd + climacterio sub :1 MEDICINA overgangsleeftijd, climacterium climate sub :1 klimaat :-- dulce = zacht klimaat :-- san/salubre = gezond klimaat :-- rigorose = guur klimaat :-- benigne = mild klimaat :-- de montania = bergklimaat :-- marin/maritime = zeeklimaat :-- torride = heet klimaat :-- humide = vochtig klimaat :-- tropical = tropisch klimaat :-- desertic = woestijnklimaat :-- subtropical = subtropisch klimaat :-- continental = landklimaat :-- monsonic = moessonklimaat :-- temperate = gematigd klimaat :-- polar = poolklimaat :-- intermedie/intermediari = overgangsklimaat :-- fiscal = fiscaal klimaat :-- social = sociaal klimaat, leefklimaat :-- de labor/de travalio = arbeidsklimaat :-- politic = politiek klimaat :-- hostil/de hostilitate = vijandig klimaat :-- pro le investimento = investeringsklimaat :-- preelectoral = verkiezingsklimaat :cambiamento/cambio/mutation de -- = klimaatsverandering :salubritate de un -- = gezondheid van een klimaat :simulator de -- = klimaatnabootser climatic adj :1 klimaat..., klimatisch :zona -- = klimaatgordel :oscillationes/variationes -- = klimaatschommelingen :influentia -- = klimaatinvloed :factor -- = klimaatfactor :typo -- = klimaattype climatisar v :1 voorzien van klimaat/luchtregeling, voorzien van air-conditioning, klimatiseren climatisation sub :1 klimaatregeling, air-conditioning + climatisator sub :1 klimaatregelaar, airconditioningapparaat + climatogramma sub :1 klimaatdiagram climatologia sub :1 leer van het klimaat, klimatologie, klimaatkunde climatologic adj :1 klimatologisch, klimaat... :carta/mappa -- = klimaatkaart + climatologista sub :1 klimatoloog + climatologo sub :1 klimatoloog + climatopathologia sub :1 klimatopathologie + climatotherapia sub :1 klimatotherapie + climax sub :1 climax clinar v :1 hellen clinic adj :1 klinisch :thermometro -- = koortsthermometer :morte -- = klinische dood :clinicamente morte = klinisch dood clinica sub :1 onderwijs aan een ziekbed, cliniek :2 kliniek, ziekenhuis :-- ophthalmic/ophthalmologic = oogheelkundige kliniek :-- psychiatric = psychiatrische kliniek :-- neurologic = neurologische kliniek :-- infantil/pediatric = pediatrische kliniek, kinderkliniek :-- cardiac = hartcentrum :-- pro abortos = abortuskliniek :-- de neonatologia = zuigelingenkliniek :-- universitari = universiteitskliniek :-- private = privékliniek :medico de -- = kliniekarts :personal de -- = kliniekpersoneel :sala de -- = kliniekzaal + clinico sub :1 MEDICINA clinicus + clinker sub ANGLESE :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER klinker :-- de cemento = cementklinker :strata de --s = klinkerstraat :sentiero de --s = klinkerpad :cammino/via de --s = klinkerweg :pavimento de --s = klinkerbestrating + clinographo sub :1 clinograaf clinometro sub :1 clinometer, hellingmeter :-- de un nave = clinometer van en schip :-- de un avion = clinometer van een vliegtuig + clinopodio sub :1 BOTANICA borstelkrans + clinoscopio sub :1 clinoscoop + clintonia sub :1 BOTANICA clintonia + clip sub ANGLESE :1 FILM clip :-- video = videoclip :2 papierklem, clip + clipper sub ANGLESE :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES klipper :2 AVIATION clipper (transportvliegtuig voor lange afstanden) clique sub FRANCESE :1 bende, troep, kliek + clitocybe sub :1 BOTANICA trechterzwam :-- agaric = anijszwam + clitoridectomia sub :1 MEDICINA clitoridectomie + clitoris,clitoride sub :1 ANATOMIA clitoris + clitorismo sub :1 MEDICINA clitorisme + clivia sub :1 BOTANICA clivia :-- nobile = edele clivia + clivicola sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- ripari = oeverzwaluw + clivina sub :1 ZOOLOGIA vingerkever cloaca sub :1 ZOOLOGIA cloaca :2 riool, drekput :-- principal = hoofdriool :-- infecte = stinkend riool :aquas de -- = rioolwater :gas de -- = rioolgas :bucca de -- = rioolput, rioolkolk :tubo/conducto de -- = rioolbuis :grillia de -- = rioolrooster :ratto de -- = rioolrat :fango de -- = rioolslib :systema de --s = rioolstelsel :vacuar un -- = een riool leegzuigen :provider de --s = rioleren cloacal adj :1 ZOOLOGIA betrekking hebbend op de cloaca, cloacaal :apertura/orifice -- = cloaca-opening :2 riool... :aquas -- = rioolwater, afvalwater :gas -- = rioolgas :tubo/conducto -- = rioolbuis :fango -- = rioolslib + clon sub :1 BIOLOGIA kloon :-- de transduction = transductiekloon + clonage sub :1 BIOLOGIA kloning, het klonen + clonal adj :1 BIOLOGIA van/mbt kloon/klonen + clonar v :1 BIOLOGIA klonen + clonation sub :1 BIOLOGIA kloning, het klonen + clonic adj :1 MEDICINA klonisch :convulsiones -- = clonische krampen + clonus sub :1 MEDICINA clonus (serie spiersamentrekkingen), klonische kramp + close reading sub ANGLESE :1 close reading clown sub ANGLESE :1 clown, potsenmaker, hansworst :testa/capite de -- = clownskop + clowneria sub :1 grappigheid, leukheid, koddigheid, grap, klucht, pots clownesc adj :1 als (van) een clown, clownesk club sub ANGLESE :1 club, vereniging, etc. :-- sportive = sportclub/vereniging :-- de canoeros = roeiclub :-- de photographos = fotoclub :-- de natation = zwemclub :-- de patinage/patinatores = schaatsclub, ijsclub :-- de joco de damas = damclub :-- de chacos {sj} = schaakclub :-- de ski (No) = skiclub :-- de golf (A) = golfclub :-- de hockey (A) = hockeyclub :-- de football (A)= voetbalclub :-- de cyclistas = fietsclub :-- hippic = rijvereniging :-- alpin = alpenclub :-- de jocatores de cartas = kaartclub :-- scholar = schoolclub :-- de admiratores = fanclub :-- nocturne = nachtclub :spirito de -- = clubgeest :membro de un -- = clublid clubista sub :1 clublid + clucca sub :1 ZOOLOGIA klokhen, kloek :-- con pullettos = kloek met kuikens + cluccar v :1 klokken (van kip) + cluniacense adj :1 RELIGION Cluniacenser + cluniacense sub :1 RELIGION Cluniacenser monnik + clysma sub :1 MEDICINA klisma, klisteer, lavement clyster sub :1 klisma, klisteer, lavement :syringa a/de -- = klisterspuit :pumpa a/de -- = klisteerpomp cm. :1 (Afk.: centimetro) centimeter + cnidario sub :1 neteldier coaccusato sub :1 medebeklaagde, medebeschuldigde, medeverdachte + coacervation sub :1 BIOLOGIA coacervatie + coacervato sub :1 BIOLOGIA coacervaat coaction sub :1 dwang :-- moral = gewetensdwang :-- religiose = geloofsdwang :-- sacerdotal = priesterdwang + coactive adj :1 dwingend coadjutor sub :1 medehelper, assistent :2 hulpbisschop, coadjutor coadjuvante adj :1 medehelpend, assisterend, bijstaand coadjuvar v :1 medehelpen, assisteren, bijstaan + coadministrator sub :1 medebeheerder coager v :1 dwingen coagulabile adj :1 stolbaar, strembaar, coaguleerbaar + coagulabilitate sub :1 stolbaarheid, strembaarheid coagulante sub :1 stollingsmiddel, stremmingsmiddel, coagulantium coagular v :1 doen stollen, doen stremmen, doen klonteren :le sanguine se coagula rapidemente = bloed stolt snel + coagulase sub :1 coagulase + coagulate adj :1 gestold, gestremd :lacte -- = zure melk :sanguine -- = geronnen bloed coagulation sub :1 het stollen, stolling, stremming, klontering, coagulatie :-- de sanguine = bloedstolling :-- chimic = chemische coagulatie :puncto de -- = stollingspunt :tempore de -- = stollingstijd :temperatura de -- = stollingstemperatuur :limite de -- = coagulatiegrens coagulator sub :1 stollingsmiddel coagulo sub :1 stolling, stremming, klontering :2 coagulum, stolsel, stremsel :-- de sanguine = bloedstolsel + coalescente sub :1 BIOLOGIA CHIMIA LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA vergroeiend, samengroeiend coalescentia sub :1 BIOLOGIA, CHIMIA, LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA vergroeiing, samengroeiing coalescer v :1 BIOLOGIA, CHIMIA, LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA vergroeien, samengroeien coalisar v :1 in een verbond/coalitie samenbrengen/verenigen :le potentias europee se ha coalisate contra Napoleon = de Europese mogendheden hebben zich in een coalitie verenigd tegen Napoleon :le potentias coalisate = de verbonden mogendheden coalition sub :1 coalitie, verbond (van partijen/mogendheden) :partito de -- = coalitiepartij :minoritate de -- = coalitieminderheid :guerra de -- = coalitieoorlog :governamento de -- = coalitieregering/kabinet :-- governamental/governative = regeringscoalitie :-- de statos = coalitie van staten :-- de interesses = belangengemeenschap :-- de venditores = prijskartel :interesse del -- = coalitiebelang coaltar sub ANGLESE :1 koolteer :distilleria de -- = koolteerdistilleerderij :producto de -- = koolteerprodukt + coaptation sub :1 MEDICINA coaptatie, samenvoeging (van bijv. gebroken botdelen), het zetten (van een been) + coarctation sub :1 MEDICINA coarctatie, vaatvernauwing :-- aortic/de aorta = vernauwing van de aorta coarde adj :1 laf, lafhartig coardia sub :1 lafheid, lafhartigheid coardo sub :1 lafaard, lafbek + coassecurantia sub :1 medeverzekering + coassecurar v :1 medeverzekeren :membros de familia coassecurate = medeverzekerde gezinsleden + coassecurator sub :1 medeverzekeraar + coassociato sub :1 medevennoot + coautor sub :1 mede-auteur :le -- de un encyclopedia = de mede-auteur van een encyclopedie :2 mededader coax sub :1 gekras (van raaf, etc.), gekwaak (van kikker) coaxamento sub :1 het krassen (van raaf, etc.), het kwaken (van kikker), gekwaak coaxar v :1 krassen (van raaf, etc.), kwaken (van kikker) + coaxial adj :1 TECHNICA coaxiaal :cablo -- = coaxiale kabel :altoparlator -- = coaxiale luidspreker :linea -- = coaxiale lijn + cobalamina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA cobalamine, vitamine B12 cobalt sub :1 kobalt :composito de -- = kobaltverbinding :mineral de -- = kobalterts/glans :azuro/blau de -- = kobaltblauw :alligato de -- = kobaltlegering :bomba al/de -- = kobaltbom :-- sexanta/radioactive = kobalt zestig, radioactief kobalt cobaltic adj :1 van kobalt, kobalt... :sal -- = kobaltzout :acido -- = kobaltzuur :vitro -- = kobaltglas :aciero -- = kobaltstaal + cobaltifere adj :1 kobalthoudend cobaltite sub :1 MINERALOGIA cobaltiet + cobea :1 BOTANICA cobaea, klokwinde + cobelligerente sub :1 medeoorlogvoerende partij, bondgenoot + cobelligerente adj :1 medeoorlogvoerend, geallieerd :armea -- = geallieerd leger + cobelligerentia sub :1 het medeoorlogvoeren Coblenz sub n pr :1 Koblenz + cobol sub :1 COMPUTATOR cobol cobra sub :1 ZOOLOGIA cobra, brilslang coca sub :1 BOTANICA cocaboom :folio de -- = cocablad + coca-cola sub :1 coca-cola :vitro de -- = glas cola cocaina sub :1 cocaïne :injection de -- = cocaïne-inspuiting cocainisar v :1 MEDICINA met cocaïne verdoven, cocaïniseren cocainisation sub :1 MEDICINA het verdoven met cocaïne cocainismo sub :1 verslaafdheid aan cocaïne, cocaïnevergiftiging, cocaïnisme cocainomania sub :1 cocaïneverslaving, cocaïnomanie cocainomano sub :1 cocaïneverslaafde + Cocania sub n pr :1 Cokanje :pais de -- = luilekkerland cocarda sub :1 kokarde, onderscheidingsteken (op hoed), decoratief lintje, strikje, etc. coccinella sub :1 ZOOLOGIA lieveheersbeestje + cocco sub :1 coccus (bakterie) + coccyge,coccyx sub :1 ANATOMIA stuit, stuitbeen, staartbeen + coccygeal adj :1 ANATOMIA van de stuit :vertebra -- = stuitwervel, staartwervel :glandula -- = stuitklier cocer v :1 koken (van voedsel), bakken, braden, stoven, bereiden (van voedsel) :-- patatas = aardappelen koken :-- carne = vlees braden :-- in le furno = bakken :-- a foco lente/a foco dulce/a parve foco = stoven, sudderen :-- a foco moderate = op een matig vuur koken :-- a foco vive = een een flink vuur koken :-- le verdura in un pauco/un poco de butyro = groente in wat boter stoven :pira a -- = stoofpeer :malo/pomo a -- = stoofappel :preste a -- = panklaar :gambon cocite = gekookte ham :platto cocite al furno = ovenschotel :bastante cocite = gaar :ben cocite = goed gaar/doorbakken :a medietate cocite = halfgaar :medio cocite = halfgaar :troppo cocite = overgaar :cocite a domo/a casa = eigen gebakken/gemaakt :salsicia cocite = gekookte worst :2 bakken (van aardewerk) + cochenillina sub :1 cochenilline, karmijnzuur cochi {sj} sub :1 koets, wagen, rijtuig cochiar {sj} v :1 besturen van een koets, etc. cochiero {sj} sub :1 koetsier, voerman :flagello de -- = koetsierszweep :sedia de -- = koetsiersplaats + cochietto {sj} sub :1 wagentje :-- de infante = kinderwagen :-- de pupa = poppenwagen cochinilia {sj} sub :1 ZOOLOGIA schildluis :2 scharlakenverf, cochinille cochlea sub :1 slak, slakkehuis :2 ANATOMIA slakkehuis (in oor) cochlearia sub :1 BOTANICA lepelblad cocina sub :1 keuken :sal de -- = keukenzout :grassia de -- = bakvet :buffet de -- = keukenkast :porta de -- = keukendeur :solo de -- = keukenvloer :sedia de -- = keukenstoel :tabula de -- = keukentafel :tabouret (F) de -- = keukenkruk :cultello de -- = keukenmes :panno de -- = vaatdoek :utensiles de -- = keukengereedschap/gerei :bascula/balancia de -- = keuken/huishoudweegschaal :campanetta de -- = keukenbel :scopa de -- = keukenbezem :residuos/immunditias de -- = keukenafval :personal de -- = keukenpersoneel :chef (F) de -- = keukenmeester :geyser de -- = keukengeiser :apparato de -- = keukenmachine :inventario de -- = keukeninventaris/uitzet :estufa de -- = keukenkachel :-- habitabile = woonkeuken :-- ambulante/de campania = veldkeuken :-- rolante/mobile = 1. keukenwagen, 2. veldkeuken :-- aperte = open keuken :-- complete = volledig ingerichte keuken :odor de -- = etenslucht :adjuta de -- = keukenhulp :latino de -- = potjeslatijn :con uso del -- = met gebruik van keuken :2 kookkunst, het koken :arte del -- = kookkunst :le -- fin = de fijne keuken :le -- francese = de Franse keuken :-- dietetic = dieetkeuken :manual/libro de -- = kookboek :recepta de -- = (keuken)recept :schola de -- = kookschool :curso de -- = kookcursus :facer le -- = het eten koken cocinar v :1 koken (van voedsel), bakken, braden, stoven, bereiden (van voedsel) :arte de -- = kookkunst :-- con/al gas = op gas koken :io non sape -- = ik kan niet koken cocinero sub :1 kok :-- de bordo = scheepskok :chef (F)/maestro --, -- principal = meesterkok :adjuta de -- = koksjongen :vestimentos de -- = kokskleding :tocca/bonetto de -- = koksmuts :schola de --s = koksschool :ingagiar un -- = een kok (in)huren + cockney sub ANGLESE :1 cockney (dialect) + cocktail sub ANGLESE :1 cocktail :-- de crangones = garnalencocktail :-- de crabbas = krabcocktail :-- de fragas = aardbeiencocktail :-- de fructos = vruchtencocktail :-- molotov = molotovcocktail :2 cocktailparty :offerer un -- = een cocktailparty houden coclea sub :1 slak, slakkenhuis :concha de -- = slakkenhuis :2 ANATOMIA slakkenhuis (in oor) coclear sub :1 lepel :-- a/de dessert = dessertlepel :-- a/de the = theelepel(tje) :-- a/de caffe = koffielepel(tje) :-- a/de suppa = soeplepel :-- a/de ovo = eierlepeltje :-- a/de mustarda = mosterdlepel(tje) :-- a/de sauce = sauslepel :-- a/de punch (A) = punchlepel :-- de compota = compotelepel :-- de plumbero = loodlepel :forma de -- = lepelvorm :vacuar con un -- = uitlepelen + coclear adj :1 ANATOMIA cochleair coclearata sub :1 lepelvol :adder/adjunger un -- de sucro = een lepel suiker inscheppen :prender un -- cata hora = ieder uur een lepel innemen + coclearetto sub :1 lepeltje, theelepeltje coclearia sub :1 BOTANICA cochlearia, lepelblad cocleariforme adj :1 lepelvormig cocleate, cochleate adj :1 in de vorm van een slakkehuis coco(I) sub :1 kok :-- de bordo = scheepskok coco(II) sub :1 kokos, kokospalm :2 kokosnoot :lacte de -- = kokosmelk, klappermelk :oleo de -- = kokosolie :palma de -- = kokospalm :mesocarpo de -- = kokosbast :fibra de -- = kokosvezel :matta de -- = kokosmat :butyro de -- = kokosboter :nuce de -- = kokosnoot :biscuit de nuces de -- = kokoskoekje :macaron de nuces de -- = kokosmakron :pan de nuces de -- = kokosbrood :sucro de -- = klappersuiker :fibra de -- = klappervezel :tapete/tapis (F) de fibras de -- = kokoskleed cocon sub FRANCESE :1 cocon + cocontractante sub :1 medecontractant + cocotte sub FRANCESE :1 hoertje coction sub :1 het koken (van voedsel), het bereiden (van voedsel) :apparato de -- = kooktoestel :tempore de -- = kookduur/tijd :2 spijsvertering + cocyclic adj :1 MATHEMATICA op dezelfde cirkel liggend coda sub ITALIANO :1 MUSICA coda, slotstuk + codamina sub :1 codamine + codebitor sub :1 medeschuldenaar, mededebiteur + codecision sub :1 medebeslissing :derecto de -- = medebeslissingsrecht + codeina sub :1 PHARMACIA codeïne + codelinquente sub :1 medeovertreder, mededader, medeplichtige + codeputato sub :1 medeafgevaardigde + codetenito sub :1 medegevangene, medegedetineerde + codetentor sub :1 medehouder codice sub :1 wetboek, code, verzameling regels, verzameling voorschriften :-- del honor = erecode :-- del via = verkeersregels :-- penal = wetboek van strafrecht :-- commercial/de commercio = wetboek van koophandel :-- civil = burgerlijk wetboek :-- electoral = kieswet :-- de procedura/procedimento civil = wetboek van strafvordering :-- del publicitate/del reclamo = reclamecode :-- de comportamento/de conducta = gedragscode :2 code (stelsel van signalen/tekens), geheimschrift :systema de --s = codesysteem :-- postal = postcode :numero de -- postal = postcodenummer :cifra de -- = codecijfer :clave de -- = codesleutel :-- a/de barras = streepjescode :-- genetic = genetische code :-- magnetic = magneetcode :decifrar un -- = een code ontcijferen/kraken :3 apothekersboek, farmacopee :4 codex, (oud) handschrift/manuscript + codicillar v :1 een codicil toevoegen + codicillar adj :1 codicil... codicillo sub :1 JURIDIC codicil + codicologia sub :1 codicologie, handschriftkunde + codicologic adj :1 codicologisch, handschriftkundig + codicologo sub :1 codicoloog, handschriftkundige + codiffusion sub :1 codiffusie codificar v :1 in een wetboek bijeenbrengen, onder regels brengen, codificeren :-- le derecto penal = het strafrecht codificeren :-- un uso = een gebruik codificeren codification sub :1 het in een wetboek bijeenbrengen, het onder regels brengen, het codificeren, codificatie :-- del derecto penal = codificatie van het strafrecht :-- de un uso = codificatie van een gebruik codificator sub :1 iemand/machine die codificeert, etc. + codificator adj :1 codeer... + codirection sub :1 medebestuur, mededirecteurschap + codirector sub :1 mededirecteur, medebestuurder, codirecteur + codominante adj :1 BIOLOGIA codominant + codominantia sub :1 BIOLOGIA codominantie + codon sub :1 BIOLOGIA codon + codonatario sub :1 JURIDIC medebegiftigde + coeditar v :1 gezamenlijk uitgeven + coedition sub :1 co-editie, gezamenlijke uitgave + coeditor sub :1 co-editeur, mede-uitgever coeducation sub :1 coëducatie + coeducational adj :1 coëducatie... coefficiente sub :1 MATHEMATICA, PHYSICA coëfficiënt :-- de friction = wrijvingscoëfficiënt :-- de correlation = correlatiecoëfficiënt :-- angular = richtingscoëfficiënt :-- de tension = spanningscoëfficiënt :-- de dilatation linear/cubic = lineaire/kubieke uitzettingscoëfficiënt :-- de error = foutenmarge :-- de consolidation = consolidatiecoëfficiënt :-- de friction interne = coëfficiënt van inwendige wrijving + coelector sub :1 medekiezer + coenzyma sub :1 BIOCHIMIA coenzym + coequipero sub :1 SPORT ploeggenoot, medespeler coercer v :1 dwingen, noodzaken coercibile adj :1 bedwingbaar :impulsion -- = te onderdrukken drang :un voluntate difficilemente -- = een moeilijk te bedwingen wil :2 PHYSICA samendrukbaar, coërcibel (van gassen) :gas -- = samendrukbaar gas coercibilitate sub :1 bedwingbaarheid :2 PHYSICA samendrukbaarheid (van gassen) coercition sub :1 dwang :-- moral = gewetensdwang :-- religiose = geloofsdwang :medio de -- = dwangmiddel :recurrer al -- = zijn toevlucht nemen tot dwang :facer uso del -- = dwang gebruiken coercitive adj :1 dwingend, dwang... :mesura -- = dwangmaatregel :medio -- = dwangmiddel :ordine -- = dwangbevel :fortia -- = coërcitiefkracht :education -- = dwangopvoeding :leges -- = dwangwetten :campo -- = coërcitiefveld :prender mesuras -- pro frenar le speculation = dwangmatregelen nemen om de speculatie af te remmen coetanee adj :1 even oud, gelijktijdig coeterne adj :1 RELIGION medeëeuwig coeternitate sub :1 RELIGION medeëeuwigheid + coeve adj :1 uit dezelfde tijd, van een tijdgenoot, van tijdgenoten, contemporain + coexaminator sub :1 bijzitter (bij examen) coexistente adj :1 gelijktijdig aanwezig zijnde coexistentia sub :1 het gelijktijdig aanwezig zijn, coëxistentie :-- de systemas politic differente = coëxistentie van verschillende politieke systemen :-- pacific = vreedzame coëxistentie :politica de -- = coëxistentiepolitiek :RELIGION -- del tres personas divin = gelijktijdig bestaan van de drie goddelijke personen coexister v :1 gelijktijdig bestaan, gelijktijdig voorkomen, coëxisteren + coextensive adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA dezelfde extensie bezittend (als) + cofactor sub :1 cofactor + cofermento sub :1 coferment + cofferdam sub :1 cofferdam, kistdam :-- de terra = aarden cofferdam :-- a duo parietes = tweewandige cofferdam coffretto sub :1 koffertje, kistje, cassette (voor platen, etc.) :-- a/pro joieles = bijouteriekistje :-- a/pro discos = platenkoffer coffro sub :1 koffer, kist, doos :-- armario = hutkoffer + cofia sub :1 (vrouwen)muts, kap(je), bonnet :-- de nocte = slaapmuts :-- de banio = badmuts :2 ANATOMIA (vlies) helm :nascite con le -- = met de helm geboren + cofinanciamento sub :1 gezamenlijke financiering + cofinanciar v :1 gezamenlijk financieren + cofunction sub :1 MATHEMATICA cofunctie + cofundator sub :1 medeoprichter, medestichter + cogerente sub :1 medebeheerder, medegerant + cogerentia sub :1 gemeenschappelijk beheer + cogerer v :1 samen met anderen/met een ander beheren + cogestion sub :1 medezeggenschap, medebeslissingsrecht, medebewind cogitar v :1 nadenken, (over)denken, overwegen, overpeinzen cogitation sub :1 het nadenken, het overdenken, overdenking, het overwegen, overweging, het overpeinzen, overpeinzing + cogitative adj :1 overdenkend, overwegend, overpeinzend Cognac sub n pr :1 Cognac :cognac = cognac :un cuppa de -- = een bel cognac :bottilia de -- = cognacfles cognate adj :1 verwant cognation sub :1 (bloed)verwantschap :2 JURIDIC bloedverwantschap (met name van moederszijde) cognato sub :1 (bloed)verwant :2 JURIDIC bloedverwant (met name van moederszijde) cognite adj :1 (wel)bekend :-- per le radio e le television = bekend van radio en televisie :mundialmente -- = wereldbekend :MATHEMATICA grandor -- = bekende grootheid :esser -- como = bekend staan als cognition sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA kenvermogen, het kennen, cognitie :-- transcendental = a priori-kennis cognitive adj :1 cognitief :facultate -- = kenvermogen :psychologia -- = cognitieve psychologie :semantica -- = cognitieve semantiek :dissonantia -- = cognitieve dissonantie + cognitivismo sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA cognitivisme, cognitiewetenschap cognoscentia sub :1 kennis, bekendheid :-- sensorial = zintuiglijke kennis :-- preliminar = voorkennis :--s superficial = oppervlakkige kennis :-- elementari = elementaire kennis :-- intuitive = intuïtieve kennis :--s professional = beroeps/vakkennis :--s multiple = veelzijdige kennis :-- experimental = experimentele kennis :--s encyclopedic = encyclopedische kennis :--s linguistic = talenkennis :-- fundamental/de base = basiskennis :-- biblic/del biblia = bijbelkennis :-- del natura = natuurkennis :--s bibliographic = boekenkennis :-- perfecte de Interlingua = perfecte kennis van Interlingua :-- libresc = boekenkennis :--s commercial = handelskennis :FIGURATE :--s pauco/poco practic = boekenkennis :--s del factos = feitenkennis :-- del homines = mensenkennis :-- special = specialistische kennis :PHILOSOPHIA :theoria de -- = kennisleer, kennistheorie :le origines de nostre --s = de bronnen van onze kennis :facer le -- de = kennis maken met :prender -- de = kennis nemen van :prender -- del documentos = de stukken inzien :perder le -- = buiten kennis raken :reprender -- = weer bijkomen :haber --s insufficiente = een tekort aan kennis hebben :haber lacunas in su -- = een tekort aan kennis hebben :haber -- de = kennis dragen van :transferentia de -- = kennisoverdracht :inricchir su --s = zijn kennis verrijken :inricchimento de su --s = verrijking van zijn kennis :approfundar su --s = zijn kennis verdiepen :perfectionar su --s de Interlingua = zich in Interlingua bekwamen :disseminar -- = kennis verspreiden :renovar le -- = de kennismaking hernieuwen :2 bekende, kennis cognoscer v :1 kennen, weten, op de hoogte zijn, verstand hebben van :-- un persona de vista/de nomine = iemand van gezicht/van naam kennen :-- le veritate = de waarheid kennen/weten :-- un scriptor = een schrijver kennen :-- de memoria = van buiten kennen :-- su limites = zijn beperkingen kennen :-- per experientia = bij/door ervaring weten :facer -- = bekend maken :facer -- su intentiones = zijn bedoelingen kenbaar maken cognoscibile adj :1 kenbaar :veritates -- = kenbare waarheden + cognoscibilitate sub :1 kenbaarheid, waarneembaarheid :le -- del spatio = de waarneembaarheid van de ruimte cognoscimento sub :1 het kennen, het weten, etc., kennis, kennisneming :theoria del -- = kennistheorie, kennisleer :--s botanic = plantenkennis :--s de un lingua = taalkennis :--s professional = vakkennis :-- del homine = mensenkennis :acquirer/amassar --s = kennis vergaren :inricchir su --s = zijn kennis verrijken :inricchimento de su --s = verrijking van zijn kennis :prender -- de = kennis nemen van :haber -- de = kennis dragen van :isto superpassa mi -- = dat gaat mijn kennis te boven :entrar in -- de = kennis maken met :perder (le) -- = buiten kennis raken :recovrar/reprender le -- = weer bij kennis komen :2 COMMERCIO connossement :-- aeree = luchtvrachtbrief + cognoscito sub :1 kennis, bekende :un bon -- = een goede kennis :circulo de --s = kennissenkring :un vetule -- del policia = een oude bekende van de politie cognoscitor sub :1 kenner, vakman, deskundige :-- de arte = kunstkenner :-- de musica = muziekkenner :-- de cavallos = paardenkenner :-- de aves = vogelkenner :-- del anima/character/natura human = mensenkenner :reguardo de -- = kennersblik, kennersoog + cogovernar v :1 gezamenlijk regeren + cohabitante sub :1 medebewoner :gruppo de --s = leefgroep, woongroep cohabitar v :1 samenleven, samenwonen cohabitation sub :1 het samenleven, het samenwonen, samenwoning + coherede sub :1 medeërfgenaam cohereditar v :1 medeërfgenaam zijn, medeërven cohereditario sub :1 medeërfgenaam :--s = gezamelijke erfgenamen coherente adj :1 samenhangend, logisch, coherent :rationamento -- = samenhangende redenering :historia -- = samenhangend verhaal :insimul -- = samenhangend geheel :lumine/luce -- = coherent licht coherentia sub :1 (innerlijke) samenhang, (logisch) verband, coherentie coherer v :1 samenhangen, een (logisch) verband vormen coheritor sub :1 RADIO cohesor, coherer cohesion sub :1 samenhang, logisch verband, coherentie, cohesie :fortia de -- = cohesiekracht cohesive adj :1 samenbindend, samenvoegend, cohesie..., cohesief :fortia -- = cohesiekracht cohesor sub :1 RADIO cohesor, coherer + cohomine sub :1 medemens cohorte sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN cohort :--s de angelos = legioenen van engelen + cohumano sub :1 medemens + coimperator sub :1 medekeizer coincidental adj :1 samenvallend, overeenstemmend :lineas -- = samenvallende lijnen coincidente adj :1 samenvallend, overeenstemmend, gelijktijdig coincidentia sub :1 het samenvallen, het gelijktijdig plaatsvinden, coïncidentie, samenloop van omstandigheden, toeval :-- fortuite/casual/accidental = toevallige samenloop :-- felice = gelukkig toeval :-- cec = blind toeval coincider v :1 samenvallen, gelijktijdig plaatsvinden, overeenstemmen, identiek zijn, gelijkluidend zijn :iste conceptos coincide = die begrippen dekken elkaar :iste duo periodos coincide in parte = deze twee perioden overlappen elkaar gedeeltelijk :ambe festas coincideva = de twee feesten vielen samen + coinculpato sub :1 medebeklaagde cointeressato sub :1 medebelanghebbende + coital adj :1 coïtaal + coitar v :1 coïteren, copuleren + coito sub :1 coïtus, (geslachts)gemeenschap :-- interrupte = coïtus interruptus :practicar le -- interrupte = voor het zingen de kerk uit coke sub ANGLESE :1 cokes :-- de alte furno = hoogovencokes :furno a -- = cokesoven :residuos de -- = cokesafval :-- (de/pro uso) domestic = huisbrandcokes + cokeficabile adj :1 tot cokes verwerkbaar + cokeficar v :1 vercooksen + cokefication sub :1 vercooksing + cokeria sub :1 cokesfabriek + colamina sub :1 colamine colar v :1 zeven, filtreren, filteren :-- lacte = melk zeven :-- le caffe = de koffie laten doorlopen :-- como un paniero = zo lek zijn als een mandje colatorio sub :1 zeef, filter(apparaat), vergiet :-- de the = theezeefje :-- de lacte = melkzeef(je) :perciate como un -- = zo lek als een mandje colatura sub :1 het zeven, het filtreren :2 filtraat + colback sub :1 MILITAR kolbak, beremuts + colchicina {sj} sub :1 colchicina + colchico {sj} sub :1 BOTANICA -- (autumnal) = (herfst)tijloos, colchicum :-- alpin = alpenherfsttijloos + colcotar sub :1 CHIMIA dodekop cold-cream sub ANGLESE :1 (COSM) cold cream + colegatario sub :1 medelegataris coleoptere adj :1 ZOOLOGIA schildvleugelig :insecto -- = schildvleugelig insekt + coleopterologia sub :1 coleopterologie, leer/studie van de kevers coleopteros sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA schildvleugeligen + coleoptilo sub :1 BOTANICA coleoptiel, kiemzakje coler v :1 cultiveren, bewerken (van grond) :2 wonen, vertoeven, verblijven :3 zorgen voor, verzorgen :4 (ver)eren, eerbied hebben voor + colibacillo sub :1 BIOLOGIA colibacil + colibri sub :1 ZOOLOGIA kolibri :ovo de -- = kolibri-ei :nido de -- = kolibrinest colic adj :1 koliek... :dolor -- = koliekpijn :phenomeno -- = koliekverschijnsel colica sub :1 MEDICINA koliek, buikkramp, darmkramp :-- hepatic/biliose/biliari = galsteenkoliek :-- renal/nephritic = niersteenkoliek :-- intestinal = darmkoliek :-- saturnin/de plumbo = loodkoliek + colinear adj :1 MATHEMATICA op één rechte liggend, colineair + colinearitate sub :1 MATHEMATICA colineariteit + colion sub :1 kloot, teelbal + colitic adj :1 MEDICINA dikke-darmontstekings..., karteldarmontstekings... :2 MEDICINA lijdend aan colitis, colitis... + colitico sub :1 MEDICINA colitispatiënt + colitigante sub :1 JURIDIC medelitigant colitis sub :1 MEDICINA colitis, karteldarmontsteking, dikke-darmontsteking :-- acute = acute colitis :-- chronic = chronische colitis :-- ulcerose = zwerende colitis colla sub :1 lijm, plaksel, kleefstof :potto de -- = pot lijm, lijmpot :-- de pisce = vislijm :-- de osso(s) = beenderlijm :-- a duo componentes = tweecomponentenlijm :-- a muscas = vliegenlijm :-- a ligno = houtlijm :-- cellulosic = celluloselijm :-- forte = sterke lijm :fabrica de -- = lijmfabriek/kokerij/ziederij :fabricante de -- = lijmfabrikant/koker/zieder :fabrication de -- = lijmfabricage/koking/zieding :flacon de -- = flesje gom (plakmiddel) :iste -- non colla/attacha {sj} ben = deze lijm plakt niet goed :iste -- non tene = deze lijm houdt niet collaber v :1 ineenstorten, instorten, ineenzakken, inzakken, bezwijken, in elkaar klappen collaborar v :1 samenwerken, meewerken, een bijdrage leveren (aan krant, etc.) :-- a un jornal = voor een krant schrijven collaboration sub :1 samenwerking, medewerking :in stricte -- con = in nauwe samenwerking met :con le -- de = met medewerking van collaborator sub :1 medewerker :-- auxiliar = hulpkracht :-- permanente = vaste medewerker :-- temporari = tijdelijke medewerker :2 iemand die samenwerkt (bijv. met de vijand) + collage sub FRANCESE :1 collage, samenlijming + collagene adj :1 collageen :fibras/substantias -- = collageenvezels + collageno sub :1 BIOLOGIA collageen + collante adj :1 kleef..., plak... :emplastro -- = kleefpleister collapso sub :1 ineenstorting, collaps :-- nervose = zenuwinstorting :-- cardiac = hartverlamming :-- economic = economische ineenstorting :-- de un dica = dijkval :-- de rail {e} (A) = railverzakking :risco de -- = instortingsgevaar collar v :1 lijmen, plakken :-- un timbro (postal) super un littera = een postzegel op een brief plakken :-- papiro mural = behang plakken :iste papiro colla ben = dit papier plakt goed :pressa pro -- = lijmpers :mi vestimentos me colla al pelle = mijn kleren plakken aan mijn lijf :iste colla non colla = deze lijm plakt niet collar sub :1 halsketting, halssnoer, collier, kraag, halsband (dieren) :-- de perlas = parelsnoer :-- de corallos = koraalketting :-- de pellicia = bontkraag :-- de can = hondehalsband :-- antipulices = vlooien(hals)band :-- distachabile {sj}/amovibile = losse boord :-- plicate = plooikraag :-- de dentella = kanten kraag :-- spinate = prikkelband :-- rigide = stijve boord :camisa a -- aperte = schillerhemd :colubra a -- = ringslang :mitter le -- al can = de hond de halsband omdoen + collargol sub :1 PHARMACIA collargol, colloïdaal zilver collateral adj :1 bloedverwant in de zijlijn, collateraal :linea -- = zijlinie :succession -- = erfopvolging in de zijlinie :heredes -- = (col)laterale erfgenamen :2 zij aan zij, naast elkaar, parallel lopend :ARTE DE CONSTRUER nave -- = zijbeuk (in kerk) :ARTE DE CONSTRUER altar -- = zijaltaar :arteria -- = nevenslagader, collateraal :effecto -- = nevenwerking :activitates -- = nevenactiviteiten :initiativas -- = bijkomstige initiatieven + collation sub :1 collatie, collationering, vergelijking van afschrift en origineel :2 toekenning/begeving van geestelijk ambt :3 lichte maaltijd, collatie :-- de quatro horas = lichte maaltijd om vier uur + collationar v :1 (handschriften, tekstversies, etc.) collationeren, controleren, vergelijken :-- un scripto con le original = een geschrift vergelijken met het origineel :-- le copias de un documento = de copieën van een dokument collationeren + collator sub :1 collator colle sub :1 heuvel :le declivitate de un -- = de glooiing van een heuvel collecta sub :1 het inzamelen, inzameling, collecte :-- stratal/in le strata(s) = straatcollecte :cassa de -- = collectebus :sachetto de -- = collectezakje :organisar/facer un -- = een collecte houden :resultato de un -- = opbrengst van een collecte :2 RELIGION kort gebed, collecte + collectar v :1 verzamelen, (fondsen, giften) inzamelen, bijeenbrengen collection sub :1 verzameling, collectie :-- de timbros (postal) = postzegelverzameling :-- de picturas = schilderijencollectie :-- de medalias = penningkabinet :-- de fabulas = fabelboek :-- de legendas = legendenverzameling :-- de enigmas = raadselboek :-- de monstras = stalenboek :-- (de objectos) de arte = kunstverzameling :-- de modellos de litteras = brievenboek :-- de hiberno = wintercollectie :-- de autumno = najaarscollectie :-- de primavera = voorjaarscollecte :objecto de -- = verzamelobject :facer un -- = een verzameling aanleggen :inricchimento de su -- = uitbreiding van zijn collectie :completar un -- = een verzameling completeren :haber le -- complete de un revista = alle jaargangen van een tijdschrift compleet hebben + collectionar v :1 verzamelen, een verzameling aanleggen :-- objectos de arte = kunstvoorwerpen verzamelen :-- picturas = schilderijen verzamelen :-- timbros (postal) = postzegels verzamelen :-- le errores = de ene fout op de andere stapelen + collectionator sub :1 verzamelaar :-- de (objectos/obras de) arte = kunstverzamelaar :-- de souvenirs (F) = souvenirjager collective adj :1 gezamelijk, gemeenschappelijk, groeps..., collectief :excursion/viage -- = groepsreis :photo(graphia) -- = groepsfoto :billet -- = gezelschapsbiljet :travalio/labor -- = groepswerk, teamwork :interesse -- = groepsbelang :notion/idea -- = verzamelbegrip :direction -- = collectief leiderschap :securitate -- = collectieve veiligheid :antenna -- = centraal antennesysteem :responsabilitate -- = collectieve verantwoordelijkheid :dimission -- = collectief ontslag, massa-ontslag :nomine -- = verzamelnaam :sprint -- = massasprint :suggestion -- = massasuggestie :hysteria -- = massahysterie :delirio -- = massawaan :psychose (-osis) -- = massapsychose :conversion -- = massabekering :detention -- = massa-aanhouding :contracto -- de labor/de travalio = collectief arbeidscontract :un manifestation -- de protesto = een gezamelijke protestmanifestatie + collectivisar v :1 doen deel uitmaken van het staatseigendom, collectief maken, collectiviseren :-- le terra = de grond collectiviseren :-- le medios de production = de produktiemiddelen collectiviseren + collectivisation sub :1 collectivisatie :-- del medios de production = collectivisatie van de produktiemiddelen :-- de industrias = collectivisatie van industrieën collectivismo sub :1 collectivisme + collectivista adj :1 collectivistisch :doctrina -- = collectivistische leer :politica -- = collectivistische politiek :statos -- = collectivistische staten collectivista sub :1 collectivist + collectivistic adj :1 collectivistisch :doctrina -- = collectivistische leer :politica -- = collectivistische politiek collectivitate sub :1 het collectief zijn :sentimento de -- = gemeenschapszin :2 gemeenschap, groep, het geheel, collectiviteit :--s professional = beroepsgroepen :expensas pro le -- = collectieve uitgaven :al carga del -- = ten laste van de gemeenschap collectivo sub :1 (samenwerkende) groep, collectief :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA verzamelnaam, collectief collector sub :1 verzamelaar (van postzegels/boeken, etc.) :-- de autographos = handtekeningenverzamelaar :-- de libros = boekenverzamelaar :-- de timbros postal = postzegelverzamelaar :-- de lacte = melkrijder :-- de objectos/obras de arte = kunstverzamelaar :-- de souvenirs (F) = souvenirjager :2 belastinginner :3 ELECTRICITATE collector, stroomwisselaar (van dynamo, etc.) :currente de -- = collectorstroom :tension de -- = collectorspanning collega sub :1 collega, ambtgenoot, vakgenoot, confrater :estimate -- = waarde collega collegial adj :1 gemeenschappelijk :poter -- = gezamelijk uitgeoefende macht :2 behorend bij een college :ecclesia -- = collegiale kerk :capitulo -- = collegiaal kapittel collegio sub :1 groep personen met bepaalde functie/waardigheid :-- de cardinales = kardinalencollege :-- medical/de medicos = medisch college :-- de advocatos = orde van advocaten :-- arbitral = scheidsrechterlijk college :-- electoral = kiescollege :2 middelbare school + collenchyma sub :1 BOTANICA collenchijm collider v :1 botsen, in botsing komen + collie sub ANGLESE :1 collie (Schotse herdershond) colliger v :1 plukken (bloemen, etc.), verzamelen :-- spicas = aren lezen :-- ovos de vanello = kievitseieren rapen :2 een conclusie trekken :3 bijeenbrengen (in een verzameling/bundel), verzamelen :-- immunditias = vuilnis ophalen :on collige le litteras tres vices per jorno = er zijn drie (brief)lichtingen per dag + collimar v :1 PHYSICA collimeren, richtingen doen samenvallen :le bordos del duo figuras collima = de randen van beide figuren vallen samen :fasce collimate = gecollimeerde bundel + collimation sub :1 ASTRONOMIA collimatie, het (doen) samenvallen van richtingen :linea de -- = gezichtslijn :lente de -- = collimatielens :error de -- = collimatiefout + collimator sub :1 collimator, kijkbuis collina sub :1 heuvel :-- cretacee = krijtheuvel :-- de sablo/arena = zandheuvel :terreno de --s = heuvelachtig terrein :region de --s = heuvelland :sequentia/catena de --s = heuvelrug :summitate de un -- = heuveltop :le septe --s de Roma = de zeven heuvelen van Rome :montar un -- a bicycletta = tegen een heuvel opfietsen + collinear sub :1 MATHEMATICA collineair + collinearitate sub :1 MATHEMATICA collineariteit collinetta sub :1 heuveltje :-- artificial = terp, wierde collinose adj :1 heuvelachtig :region -- = heuvelachtige streek collinsia sub :1 BOTANICA collinsia collision sub :1 botsing, aanrijding, aanvaring :-- legier = lichte aanrijding :-- in catena = kettingbotsing :-- de duo auto(mobile)s = botsing tussen twee auto's :entrar in -- con = in botsing/aanvaring komen met :2 conflict, strijd, botsing, collisie :-- de ideas = botsing van ideeën :-- de interesses = botsing van belangen :-- de deberes = collisie van plichten collo sub :1 hals, nek :-- grasse = speknek :-- de tauro = stierenek :-- musculate/musculose = gespierde nek :-- de bottilia = flessehals :-- del pede = wreef :-- del femore = hals van het dijbeen :-- del utero = baarmoederhals :-- dental/dentari/del dente = tandhals :-- de girafa = giraffehals :-- de un bottilia = hals van een fles :usque al -- = tot aan de hals :linea del -- = halslijn :cancere del -- del utero = baarmoederhalskanker :musculo del -- = halsspier :glandula del -- = halsklier :vena del -- = halsader, keelader :vertebra del -- = halswervel :articulation del -- = halsgewricht :trenchar {sj} le -- = de hals afsnijden :rumper se le -- = zijn hals breken :torquer le -- a un persona = iemand de nek omdraaien :tender le -- = de hals uitstrekken, reikhalzen :extirar le -- = de hals rekken :jectar se al -- de un persona = iemand om de hals vallen :2 (KLEDING) kraag, boord :pannello de -- = sjaal, das :button de -- = boordeknoop :pannello de -- = halsdoek, sjaal :-- de pellicia = bontkraag :-- marin = matrozenkraag :-- rolate = rolkraag, col :-- de camisa = hemdskraag :-- plicate = plooikraag + colloblasto sub :1 BIOLOGIA colloblast, kleefcel + collocabile adj :1 wat geplaatst/gezet/gelegd kan worden collocar v :1 (rang)schikken, plaatsen, een plaats geven, zetten, leggen :-- le prime petra = de eerste steen leggen :-- un cablo = een kabel leggen :-- minas = mijnen leggen :-- un statua in un parco = een standbeeld in een park plaatsen :-- un barrage de filo (de ferro) spinate = een prikkeldraadversperring aanbrengen :-- un obra in su ambiente historic = een werk in zijn historische contekst plaatsen collocation sub :1 het rangschikken, het plaatsen, etc., plaatsing, rangschikking :-- del convivas/invitatos al tabula = tafelschikking :cambiar le -- del libros = de rangschikking van de boeken veranderen :dar un juste -- a un statua = een standbeeld een juiste plaats geven + collocutor sub :1 deelnemer aan een gesprek, gesprekspartner collodio sub :1 CHIMIA collodium colloidal adj :1 CHIMIA colloïdaal :stato -- = colloïdale toestand :systemas -- = colloïdale systemen :solution -- = colloïdale oplossing, sol :argento -- = colloïdaal zilver :equilibrio -- = colloïdaal evenwicht colloide adj :1 CHIMIA colloïdaal :substantia -- = colloïdale stof :solution -- = colloidale oplossing, sol colloide sub :1 CHIMIA colloïde + collomia sub :1 BOTANICA collomia colloquer v :1 een gesprek voeren, converseren colloquial adj :1 tot de omgangstaal behorend, alledaags, gemeenzaam :lingua/linguage -- = spreektaal, omgangstaal, gemeenzaam taalgebruik :stilo -- = gemeenzame stijl :expression -- = gemeenzame uitdrukking colloquialismo sub :1 alledaagse uitdrukking colloquio sub :1 gesprek, conversatie, samenspraak :2 colloquiem, symposium, conferentie collose adj :1 plakkerig, kleverig + collositate sub :1 plakkerigheid, kleverigheid colluder v :1 samenspannen, samenheulen, onder één hoedje spelen, komplotteren collusion sub :1 JURIDIC collusie, samenheuling, heimelijke overeenkomst :-- de partitos ideologicamente opposite = heimelijke overeenkomst tussen partijen die ideologisch tegenover elkaar staan :2 afgesproken werk, doorgestoken kaart collusive adj :1 heimelijk, onderhands :acto -- = collusie, samenspanning :divortio -- = door bedrieglijke overeenkomst verkregen scheiding :alliantia -- = heimelijke alliantie + collusori adj :1 JURIDIC :acto -- = samenspanning, collusie :arrangiamento -- = onderhandse regeling + collutorio sub :1 PHARMACIA mond- en keelantisepticum + colluvial adj :1 GEOLOGIA colluviaal, neergestort + colluvio sub :1 GEOLOGIA colluvium, neergestort puin + collybia sub :1 BOTANICA spoelvoet :-- maculate = roestvlekkenzwam + collyrio sub :1 PHARMACIA oogwater, oogspoeling, collyrium colo sub :1 zeef, filter, vergiet + colocasia sub :1 BOTANICA colocasia + colocatario sub :1 medehuurder + colocation sub :1 het gezamenlijk huren + cologarithmo sub :1 MATHEMATICA cologaritme :-- de un numero = cologaritme van een getal + Colombia sub n pr :1 Colombia + colombian adj :1 Colombiaans + colombiano sub :1 Colombiaan colon sub :1 ANATOMIA karteldarm + colonato sub :1 het kolonist zijn, de kolonisten :2 HISTORIA horigheid colonia sub :1 kolonie, nederzetting :le --s anglese = de Engelse koloniën :-- penal/penitentiari = strafkolonie :-- de artistas = kunstenaarskolonie :-- de vacantias = vakantiekolonie :-- agricole/agricultural = landbouwkolonie :-- de aves = vogelkolonie :-- de hairones = reigerkolonie :-- de apes = bijenkolonie :-- del corona = kroonkolonie :establir un -- = een kolonie vestigen Colonia sub n pr :1 Keulen :aqua de -- = eau de cologne :gres de -- = Keuls aardewerk :potto de gres de -- = Keulse pot colonial adj :1 koloniaal :systema -- = koloniaal stelsel :casco -- = tropenhelm :truppas -- = koloniale troepen :productos -- = koloniale waren :commercio -- = koloniale handel :politica -- = koloniale politiek :potentia -- = koloniale mogendheid :le imperio -- francese = het Franse koloniale rijk + colonial sub :1 koloniaal + colonialismo sub :1 kolonialisme + colonialista adj :1 kolonialistisch :politica -- = kolonialistische politiek + colonialista sub :1 kolonialist + colonialistic adj :1 kolonialistisch :politica -- = kolonialistische politiek + colonic adj :1 ANATOMIA van de dikke darm + coloniese adj :1 van/uit Keulen colonisabile adj :1 te koloniseren colonisar v :1 koloniseren colonisation sub :1 het koloniseren, kolonisatie :-- de Afrika = kolonisatie van Afrika :politica de -- = kolonisatiepolitiek/beleid :systema de -- = kolonisatiesysteem :plano de -- = kolonisatieplan :schema de -- = kolonisatieschema colonisator sub :1 kolonisator + colonisator adj :1 die koloniseert, koloniserend :nation -- = koloniserende natie + colonitis sub :1 MEDICINA dikke-darmontsteking, karteldarmontsteking colonna sub :1 kolom ARTE DE CONSTRUER zuil, pilaar, pijler :-- ionic = Ionische zuil :-- doric = Dorische zuil :-- commemorative = gedenkzuil :-- anellate = geringde zuil :-- triumphal/de triumpho = overwinningszuil :-- annunciatori/de placardage/de placardar/de reclamo = aanplakzuil :-- angular = hoekzuil :le --s de Hercules = de zuilen van Hercules :-- vertebral = ruggegraat :-- de aqua = waterkolom :-- de foco = vuurzuil :-- de fumo = rookkolom :-- de mercurio = kwikkolom :-- de direction = stuurkolom (in auto) :-- basaltic/de basalto = basaltzuil :2 kolom, rij :-- de cifras = cijferkolom :3 MILITAR colonne :-- de marcha {sj} = marscolonne :-- blindate/cuirassate/de carros de combatto/de tanks (A) = tankcolonne :quinte -- = vijfde colonne :mitter se in --s = zich in colonnes opstellen colonnada sub :1 zuilengalerij, zuilenrij, colonnade :--s del templos grec = zuilenrijen van de Griekse tempels colonnello sub :1 kolonel :locotenente -- = luitenant kolonel :governamento del --s = kolonelsbewind colono sub :1 horige :2 pachter, pachtboer :3 kolonist + colopathia :1 MEDICINA aandoening van de karteldarm + colophon sub :1 colofon + colophonia sub :1 vioolhars, spiegelhars + coloquintide sub :1 BOTANICA kolokwint, kwintappel, bitterappel :succo de -- = kolokwintsap color sub :1 kleur :-- de moda = modekleur :--es primitive/elemental/primari = primaire kleuren, kleuren van de regenboog :--es spectral = spectrale kleuren :--es complementari = complementaire kleuren :--es heraldic = heraldische kleuren :--es pontifical = pauselijke kleuren :-- intermediari = tussenkleur :-- protective/de protection/de camouflage = schutkleur :-- del pelle = huidkleur :--es cambiante/alternante = wisselende kleuren :-- principal = hoofdkleur (meest voorkomende kleur) :-- dominante = hoofdkleur (meest in 't oog springende kleur) :-- neutre/neutral = neutrale kleur :-- vive/brillante = heldere kleur :-- composite = mengkleur :-- additive = additieve kleur :-- cal(i)de = warme kleur :-- frigide = koele kleur :--es prismatic/del prisma = prismatische kleuren :--es contrastante = contrasterende kleuren :-- metallic = metaalkleur :-- sobrie = gedekte kleur :gente de -- = kleurlingen :dispersion del --es = kleurschifting :refraction del --es = kleurbreking :indice/index de -- = kleurindex :impression a/in quatro --es = vierkleurendruk :edition in --es = uitgave in kleurendruk :film (A) a/in --es = kleurenfilm :negativo a/in --es = kleurennegatief :reproduction a/in --es = kleurenreproduktie :designo a/in --es = kleurentekening :creta de -- = kleurkrijt :stilo de -- = kleurpotlood, kleurstift :magnetoscopio a/in --es = kleurenvideorecorder :television a/in --es = kleurentelevisie :televisor a/in --es = kleurentelevisietoestel :gamma/scala de --es = kleurengamma :ricchessa/splendor de --es = kleurenpracht :senso del --es = kleurgevoel :sensibile al --es = kleurgevoelig :orgia de --es = orgie van kleuren :contrasto de --es = kleurencontrast :varietate de --es = kleurschakering :inalterabilitate de --es = kleurechtheid :harmonia de --es = harmonie van kleuren :PHOTOGRAPHIA temperatura de -- = kleurtemperatuur :photo(graphia) a/in --es = kleurenfoto :revelator pro photos in --es = kleurontwikkelaar :dispersion del --es = kleurschifting :differentia de -- = kleurverschil :cambiamento de -- = kleurwisseling, kleurverandering :effecto de --es = kleurwerking :superficie de -- = kleurvlak :homine de -- = kleurling :cambiar de -- = van kleur veranderen :prender/acquirer -- = een kleur aannemen :avivar/refrescar un -- = een kleur ophalen :een -- krijgen = (blozen) rubescer, erubescer, ruber :-- local = lokale kleur, "couleur locale" :-- autumnal/de autumno = herfstkleur :-- hepatic = leverkleur :vitro de -- = gekleurd glas :de -- de palea = strogeel :de -- de sanguine = bloedkleurig :de -- de bronzo = bronskleurig :de -- de cupro = koperkleurig :de -- de crema = roomkleurig :de -- constante/resistente = kleurecht :zijn -- houden = guardar su color :retoccar le -- = bijkleuren :2 kleurstof, verf :-- a oleo = olieverf :-- plumbic = loodverf :-- mat = matverf :-- brillante/lustrose = glansverf :-- pro metallos = metaalverf :-- a relievo = structuurverf :strato de -- = verflaag :tubetto de -- = tube verf :vaso/potto de -- = verfpot :rolo a -- = verfrol(ler) :fabrica de --es = verffabriek :fabricante de --es = verffabrikant :mercante/commerciante de --es = verfhandelaar :magazin de --es = verfwinkel :cassa de --es = verfdoos :-- de aqua = waterverf :-- opac = dekverf :--es de anilina = anilinekleurstoffen + colorabile adj :1 wat gekleurd/geverfd kan worden, kleurbaar + colorabilitate sub :1 geschiktheid/mogelijkheid om te worden gekleurd/geverfd, kleurbaarheid + Colorado sub n pr :1 Colorado :doryphora del -- = coloradokever + colorante sub :1 kleurstof, kleurmiddel :-- vegetal = plantekleurstof :--s de anilina = anilinekleurstoffen :-- alimentari = kleurstof (in voedsel) :-- nuclear = kernkleurstof :fabrication de --s = kleurstoffenfabricage :fabrica de --s = kleurstoffenfabriek + colorante adj :1 kleurend, kleur... :materia/substantia -- = kleurstof :shampooing (A) -- = kleurshampoo, kleurspoeling colorar v :1 kleuren, kleur geven aan, verven :-- un designo = een tekening (in)kleuren :-- in verde = groen kleuren, groen verven + colorate adj :1 gekleurd :vitro -- = gekleurd glas :superficie -- = kleurvlak :creta -- = kleurkrijt :lampadario in cristallo -- = kroonluchter van gekleurd kristal coloration sub :1 het kleuren, kleuring :-- artificial de productos alimentari = kunstmatige kleuring van voedingsprodukten :2 kleurspoeling (bij kapper) + coloratura sub :1 coloratuur(muziek) :2 coloratuurzangeres + colorectal adj :1 mbt de dikke darm en de endeldarm + colorimetria sub :1 PHYSICA, CHIMIA colorimetrie + colorimetric adj :1 PHYSICA, CHIMIA colorimetrisch :analyse (-ysis) -- de un producto alimentari = colorimetrische analyse van een voedingsprodukt + colorimetro sub :1 PHYSICA, CHIMIA colorimeter colorista sub :1 ARTE kolorist, kleuretser + coloristic adj :1 coloristisch colorito sub :1 ARTE koloriet, kleurgeving, kleurschakering + coloscopia sub :1 MEDICINA coloscopie + coloscopic adj :1 MEDICINA coloscopisch + coloscopio sub :1 MEDICINA coloscoop colossal adj :1 reusachtig, enorm, kolossaal, gigantisch, immens :statua -- = heel groot standbeeld :obelisco -- = kolossale obelisk :interprisa -- = monsterbedrijf :edificio -- = enorm gebouw Colosseo sub n pr :1 Colosseum colosso sub :1 kolos, reusachtig beeld, kolossus, groot sterk persoon of dier, groot machtig persoon of instituut :-- al pedes de argilla = reus op lemen voeten + colostro sub :1 colostrum, voormelk, biest :butyro de -- = biestboter colpar v :1 slaan, toeslaan, kloppen, tikken :-- con le palma = een klap geven :-- con le pede = schoppen, trappen :-- le buccacia a un persona = iemand op zijn smoel slaan :colpate de panico = in paniek :colpate de apoplexia = door een beroerte getroffen :colpate de un fulmine = door de bliksem getroffen :le fulmine ha colpate le ecclesia = de bliksem is in de kerk ingeslagen :colpate de cecitate = met blindheid geslagen + colpata sub :1 pak slaag colpator sub :1 iemand die slaat, etc. colpo sub :1 slag, klap, steek, tik, (plotselinge, korte, abrupte) beweging :--(s) repetite = gebeuk :de un -- = met één slag :bon -- = treffer :-- de essayo = proefschot :-- de palma = klap :-- mental = mentale klap :MEDICINA -- de flagello = zweepslag, plotselinge spierscheuring :-- de vento = windvlaag, windstoot, rukwind :-- de sol = zonnesteek :-- de gratia = genadeslag :-- de pugno = stomp :-- de spatula = schouderduw :-- de lancea = lanssteek :-- de remo = riemslag :SPORT -- de testa/capite = kopbal :SPORT :-- libere/franc = vrije schop/worp/slag :SPORT -- franc/libere indirecte = indirecte vrije schop : BOXA -- basse = slag onder de gordel : BOXA -- directe = directe stoot :-- de stato = staatsgreep :facer un -- de stato = een staatsgreep plegen :-- de apoplexia = beroerte :-- de mar = stortzee :-- de acceleration = het ineens gasgeven :-- de gong = gongslag :-- de baston = stokslag :-- de martello = hamerslag :-- de cultello = messteek :-- de bayonetta = bajonetsteek :-- de pugnal = dolksteek/stoot :-- de sabla = sabelhouw/slag :-- de ala = vleugelslag :-- de vista = oogopslag :-- de funda = slingerworp :-- de arco = boogschot :-- de serra = haal met de zaag :-- de pincel = penseelstreek :-- de fulmine = blikseminslag :-- de currente = stroomstoot :-- de chaco = (schaak)slag :-- de cymbalo = bekkenslag :-- de archetto = vioolstreek :-- de campana = klokslag :-- de foco = schot (uit vuurwapen) :-- de fusil = geweerschot :fusil a duo --s = dubbelloopsgeweer :-- de cannon = kanonschot :-- de sagitta = pijlschot :TECHNICA -- de piston = zuigerslag :PHONETICA -- de glotta = glottisslag :-- a detra = terugstoot :TENNIS -- reverse = backhand :SPORT -- de penalitate = strafworp, strafschop, strafbal :-- de klaxon = (hoorn)stoot, toet :-- de sibilo = fluitsein, fluitsignaal :-- de clarino = klaroenstoot :dar un -- de klaxon = een toet met de klaxon geven :-- de dentes = beet :TENNIS -- directe = forehand :NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES -- de sirena = stoot van de sirene :-- de telephono = telefoontje :-- de fortia = gewelddaad :dar un -- a un persona = iemand een klap geven :repartir --s = klappen uitdelen :reciper un -- = een klap krijgen :il ha habite --s = er vielen klappen :dar un -- de freno = op de rem trappen :dar le -- mortal = de doodsteek toebrengen :dar se un -- de pectine = zich even kammen :-- de oculo = blik :-- de pede = schop, trap :-- de pede mortal = doodschop/trap :-- de tonitro = donderslag :-- de theatro = plotselinge ommekeer, onverwachte wending :-- in le nuca = nekschot :--s del destino = slagen van het noodlot :dar le -- de initio = aftrappen (bij voetbal) :occider a --s = doodslaan + colposcopia sub :1 MEDICINA colposcopie + colposcopic adj :1 MEDICINA colposcopisch + colposcopio sub :1 MEDICINA colposcoop + colt sub ANGLESE :1 colt + colubra sub :1 ZOOLOGIA gladde slang :-- a collar = ringslang columba sub :1 duif :-- silvatic = woudduif :-- migratori = trekduif :-- domestic = tamme duif :-- mascule = doffer :-- viagiator/messagero = postduif :posta per --s = duivenpost :pluma de -- = duivenveer :copula de --s = duivenpaar :ovo de -- = duivenei :nido de --s = duivennest :racia de --s = duivenras :mercato de --s = duivenmarkt :occider --s = duiven schieten :laxar un -- = een duif loslaten columbario sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN columbarium, bewaarplaats voor urnen + columbicultor sub :1 duivenfokker + columbicultura sub :1 duivenfokkerij columbiera sub :1 duiventil, duivenhok columbin adj :1 tot de duif behorend, op de duif lijkend, duifachtig Columbina sub n pr :1 THEATRO Colombine columbite sub :1 MINERALOGIA columbiet, niobiet columbium sub :1 CHIMIA columbium Columbo sub n pr :1 Columbus :le ovo de -- = het ei van Columbus + columbophile adj :1 die duiven houdt/fokt :association/societate -- = vereniging van (post)duivenhouders + columbophilia sub :1 (post)duivenhouderij columbophilo sub :1 duivenhouder :association/societate de --s = vereniging van (post)duivenhouders + columella sub :1 columella (zuilvormige schelpas van slakken) :2 columella (as van het slakkenhuis van het oor) columna sub :1 kolom ARTE DE CONSTRUER zuil, pilaar, pijler :-- ionic = Ionische zuil :-- doric = Dorische zuil :-- anellate = geringde zuil :-- commemorative = gedenkzuil :-- triumphal/de triumpho = overwinningszuil :-- annunciatori/de placardage/de placardar/de reclamo = reclamezuil :-- angular = hoekzuil :le --s de Hercules = de zuilen van Hercules :-- vertebral = ruggegraat :-- de aqua = waterkolom :-- de foco = vuurzuil :-- de fumo = rookkolom :-- de mercurio = kwikkolom :-- de direction = stuurkolom (in auto) :-- basaltic/de basalto = basaltzuil :2 kolom, rij :-- de cifras = kolom cijfers :3 MILITAR colonne :-- de marcha {sj} = marscolonne :-- blindate/cuirassate/de carros de combatto/de tanks (A) = tankcolonne :quinte -- = vijfde colonne :mitter se in --s = zich in colonnes opstellen columnada sub :1 zuilengalerij, zuilenrij, colonnade + columniforme adj :1 zuilvormig + columnista sub :1 columnist + coluro sub :1 ASTRONOMIA coluur, jaargetijdesnede + colutea sub :1 BOTANICA blazenstruik + colza sub :1 BOTANICA koolzaad :campo de -- = koolzaadveld/akker/land :oleo de -- = raapolie :cultura de -- = koolzaadteelt :cultor/cultivator de -- = koolzaadteler coma(I) sub :1 MEDICINA coma, diepe bewusteloosheid :-- diabetic = diabetisch coma :-- irreversibile = hersendood :-- profunde = diep coma :esser in stato de --, esser in (le) -- = in coma liggen :entrar/cader in (le) -- = in coma geraken :exir de(l) -- = uit een coma komen + coma(II) sub :1 ASTRONOMIA coma (van een komeet) :2 PHOTOGRAPHIA coma (afbeeldingsfout) + comandatario sub :1 medegevolmachtigde + comaro sub :1 BOTANICA wateraardbei :-- palustre = moerasvijlblad comatose adj :1 comateus, diep bewusteloos :stato -- = comateuse toestand :patiente -- = comapatiënt + comatoso sub :1 patiënt in coma combattente sub :1 frontsoldaat, strijder, combattant :-- del libertate = vrijheidsstrijder :2 ZOOLOGIA kemphaan combatter v :1 vechten, strijd leveren :-- pro le libertate = voor de vrijheid strijden :2 vechten met, bevechten, strijden tegen, bestrijden :-- un maladia = een ziekte bestrijden :-- le inimico = tegen de vijand strijden/vechten :-- le alcoholismo = het alcoholisme bestrijden :-- le opposition = de oppositie bestrijden :-- le mal = het kwaad bestrijden :-- le injustitia = tegen het onrecht strijden combattive adj :1 strijdlustig, strijdbaar, combattief :fortia -- = stootkracht :valor -- = gevechtswaarde :spirito -- = strijdlust :populo -- = strijdbaar volk combattivitate sub :1 strijdlustigheid, strijdbaarheid combatto sub :1 gevecht, treffen, strijd :-- singular = strijd van man tegen man :avion de -- = gevechtsvliegtuig :vascello de -- = slagschip :flotta de -- = slagvloot :gas de -- = strijdgas :fortia de -- = gevechtskracht :pausa de -- = gevechtspauze :linea de -- = gevechtslinie :theatro del -- = gevechtstoneel :fronte de -- = gevechtsfront :position de -- = gevechtspositie/stelling :gallo de -- = vechthaan :-- de tiro = vuurgevecht :-- de barricada = barricadegevecht :-- de postos avantiate = voorpostengevecht :-- aeree = luchtgevecht :-- naval/de mar = zeeslag :-- stratal/de strata = straatgevecht :-- de boxa = bokswedstrijd :-- de gallos = hanengevecht :-- simulate/fingite, simulacro de -- = schijngevecht :experientia del -- = gevechtservaring :unitate de -- = gevechtseenheid :gruppo de -- = gevechtsgroep :effectivo de -- = gevechtssterkte :zona de -- = gevechtszone :equipamento de -- = gevechtsuitrusting :position de -- = vechthouding :methodo de -- = vechtmethode :sport (A) de -- = vechtsport :fatigate per le -- = moegestreden :poner foras de -- = buiten gevecht stellen :preparar se al/pro le -- = zich ten strijde rusten :obtener per -- = bevechten :evitar le -- = de strijd ontwijken :preste al/pro le -- = strijdvaardig :morir in -- = sneuvelen combinabile adj :1 verenigbaar, combineerbaar + combinabilitate sub :1 verenigbaarheid, combineerbaarheid :-- de duo elementos chimic = verbindbaarheid van twee chemische elementen combinar v :1 verenigen, verbinden, samenvoegen, combineren :-- le utile con le agradabile = het nuttige met het aangename verenigen :-- colores = kleuren combineren/mengen :iste sapores combina ben = deze smaken zijn goed te combineren/gaan goed samen :SPORT joco combinate = samenspel combination sub :1 het verenigen, het samenvoegen, vereniging, verbinding, samenstelling, combinatie :-- politic = politieke combinatie :-- de factores = combinatie van factoren :-- de cifras = cijfercombinatie :-- de colores = kleurencombinatie :serratura a -- = letterslot :in -- con = in combinatie met + combinator sub :1 iemand die of een instrument dat combineert :2 TECHNICA walsschakelaar combinatori adj :1 MATHEMATICA, LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA verbindings..., combinatorisch :MATHEMATICA variante -- = combinatorische variant :MATHEMATICA analyse (-ysis) -- de calculo = combinatierekening :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :variation -- = combinatore variatie :tono -- = combinatietoon :logica -- = combinatorische logica combo sub :1 MUSICA combo comburente adj :1 CHIMIA oxydatief :substantia -- = oxydatieve stof + comburente sub :1 oxydatieve stof, oxydatief comburer v :1 verbranden :-- vive = levend verbranden :-- ligno = hout stoken :ligno a/de -- = brandhout, kachelhout :continuar a -- = nabranden + comburetoto sub :1 allesbrander combustibile adj :1 brandbaar, ontvlambaar :materia/substantia -- = brandbare stof :oleo -- = stookolie :gas -- = brandbaar gas :mixtura -- = brandbaar mengsel combustibile sub :1 brandstof, brandbare stof :-- natural = natuurlijke brandstof :-- artificial/synthetic = synthetische brandstof :-- fossile = fossiele brandstof :-- liquide = vloeibare brandstof :-- gasose = gasvormige brandstof :-- nuclear = kernbrandstof, splijtstof :--s domestic = huisbrand(stof) :consumo de -- = brandstofverbruik :economia de -- = brandstofbesparing :reservoir (F) de -- = brandstoftank :mixtura de -- = brandstofmengsel :alimentation de -- = brandstofvoorziening (mbt motoren) :pumpa a -- = brandstofpomp :commerciante de --s = brandstoffenhandelaar :commercio de --s = brandstoffenhandel combustibilitate sub :1 (ver)brandbaarheid :-- de un gas = brandbaarheid van een gas combustion sub :1 het (ver)branden, verbranding :-- spontanee = zelfontbranding :-- del immunditias = vuilverbranding :temperatura de -- = verbrandingstemperatuur :velocitate de -- = brandsnelheid :motor a/de -- (interne) = verbrandingsmotor :processo de -- = verbrandingsproces :producto de -- = verbrandingsprodukt :residuos de -- = verbrandingsresten :camera de -- = verbrandingskamer :2 CHIMIA verbranding, oxydatie combustive adj :1 brandbaar :materia/substantia -- = brandbare stof + come back sub ANGLESE :1 come back + Comecon sub n pr :1 Comecon comedia sub :1 blijspel, komedie :-- de intriga = intrigestuk :-- de character = karakterkomedie :-- de mores = zedenspel :-- burlesc = kolderstuk :-- musical = musical :figura de -- = blijspelfiguur :personage de -- = blijspelpersonage :facer le -- = komedie spelen, doen alsof comediano sub :1 acteur in een blijspel, blijspelspeler :2 schrijver van blijspelen, blijspelschrijver + comediante sub :1 komediespeler, komediant :2 komediant, aansteller, huichelaar comedo sub :1 vetpuistje, meeëter, comedo comenciamento sub :1 begin, aanvang :-- del fin = begin van het einde comenciante sub :1 beginner, beginneling comenciar v :1 beginnen, aanvangen, een begin maken met :-- un discussion = een discussie openen :-- un conversation = een gesprek beginnen :-- un debatto = een debat openen :-- le hostilitates = de vijandelijkheden openen :-- le combatto = het gevecht aangaan :-- un interprisa = een onderneming opzetten :-- un libro = met een boek beginnen :-- a sentir fame = honger krijgen :il comencia a disgelar = de dooi valt in comenciator sub :1 beginner + comencio sub :1 begin, aanvang :le prime -- = het prille begin :-- del estate = voorzomer :-- del hiberno = voorwinter :-- del nove anno scholar = begin van het nieuwe schooljaar :-- del disgelo = invallende dooi :un bon -- = een goed begin :al -- = in de aanvang, in het begin, aanvankelijk :desde le -- = van de aanvang af, van het begin af comestibile adj :1 eetbaar :fungo/champignon (F) -- = eetbare paddenstoel :musculo -- = eetbare mossel :boleto -- = eekhoorntjesbrood :fructos non -- = oneetbare vruchten comestibiles sub pl :1 eetwaren, voedings/levensmiddelen :-- fin = fijne eetwaren + comestibilitate sub :1 eetbaarheid cometa sub :1 komeet, staartster :-- (de papiro) = vlieger (speelgoed) :corda de un -- (de papiro) = vliegertouw :cauda de un -- = staart van een komeet cometari adj :1 komeetachtig, komeet... :trajectoria/orbita -- = kometenbaan :cauda -- = kometenstaart :massa -- = kometenmassa :systema -- = kometensysteem comic adj :1 blijspel..., komedie... :autor -- = blijspelschrijver :actor -- = blijspelspeler :2 komisch, grappig, koddig :genere -- = komische genre :situation -- = komische situatie :film (A) -- = komische film + comicitate sub :1 komische, grappige, grappigheid :le -- de un situation = de grappigheid van een situatie comico sub :1 blijspelspeler, acteur in blijspel/in komedie + comital adj :1 grafelijk :corona -- = grafelijke kroon + comité sub FRANCESE :1 comité, commissie :-- consultative = adviescommissie :-- de exopero = stakingscomité + comitios sub pl :1 comitiën, comitia, vergadering van het Romeinse volk comma sub :1 komma :--s invertite = aanhalingstekens :-- decimal = decimaalteken :puncto e -- = puntkomma, kommapunt :bacillo -- = kommabacil :2 MUSICA komma (muzikaal interval) + commanda sub :1 bestelling :annullar le -- = afbestellen commandamento sub :1 bevel, gebod, gezag :-- de un armea = bevel over een leger :alte -- = opperbevel :posto de -- = commandopost :turretta de -- = commandotoren :tono de -- = commandotoon :esser sub le -- de un persona = onder iemands bevel staan :prender le -- = het bevel op zich nemen :sequer le --s de un persona = iemands geboden naleven :applicar le --s de un persona = iemands bevelen/geboden ten uitvoer brengen :infringer le --s de un persona = iemands geboden overtreden :2 RELIGION gebod :Dece Commandamentos = Tien Geboden :-- de Deo = Godsgebod :observar le --s de Deo = de geboden van God nakomen commandante sub :1 MILITAR commandant, bevelhebber, gezagvoerder :-- in chef (F) = opperbevelhebber :-- militar = militaire commandant :-- de armea = legercommandant :-- de regimento = regimentscommandant :-- de brigada = brigadecommandant :-- de battalion = battaljonscommandant :-- de campo/campamento = kampcommandant commandar v :1 het bevel voeren, gezag uitoefenen, zeggenschap hebben :-- un armea = het bevel over een leger voeren :-- un expedition = een expeditie aanvoeren :2 bevelen geven, bevelen, commanderen :3 aandrijven, in werking stellen :4 bestellen :-- un repasto = een maaltijd bestellen commandator sub :1 iemand die gezag uitoefent, commandant + commanditari adj :1 commanditair :associato/socio/partner (A) -- = commanditaire vennoot :compania/societate -- = commanditaire vennootschap + commanditario sub :1 commanditaris, commanditair commando sub :1 het commanderen :ponte de -- = commandobrug :2 besturing, bediening :levator de -- = bedieningshefboom, stuurknuppel :cablo de -- = stuurkabel :barra de -- = regelstaaf :-- manual = handbesturing :error de -- = bedieningsfout :button de -- = bedieningsknop :mechanismo de -- = bedieningsmechanisme :tabula/pannello de -- = bedieningspaneel :posto de -- = bedieningspost :3 gezag, commando :-- supreme = opperbevel :alte -- = opperbevel :haber le -- = het bevel voeren :assumer le -- = het bevel op zich nemen :4 gevechtsgroep, commando :operation/action de -- = commandoactie :-- suicidio = zelfmoordcommando :-- de assassinos = moordcommando commatrage sub :1 geroddel, kletspraatje, bakerpraatje, oudewijvenpraat commatrar v :1 roddelen, praatjes rondstrooien, kletsen, kletspraatjes/bakerpraatjes verkopen commatre sub :1 peetmoeder, petemoei :2 kletskous, theetante, roddelaarster commear v :1 heen en weer lopen, gaan en komen commeato sub :1 verlof, vrijaf commedia dell'arte sub ITALIANO :1 commedia dell'arte + commelina sub :1 BOTANICA commelina :-- commun = gewone commelina :-- celeste = hemelsblauwe commelina :-- tuberose = knolcommelina + commelinaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA commelinaceae, commelinafamilie + commemorabile adj :1 waard om te herdenken/gedenken/vieren commemorar v :1 herdenken, gedenken, vieren :-- le mortos = de doden herdenken :-- le armistitio = de wapenstilstand herdenken :-- un nascentia = een geboorte feestelijk herdenken commemoration sub :1 herdenking, viering, het herdenken :-- del mortos = dodenherdenking :-- del armisticio = herdenking van de wapenstilstand :in -- de = ter herinnering aan, ter herdenking van commemorative adj :1 ter nagedachtenis, gedenk..., herdenkings..., herinnerings... :placa -- = gedenkplaat, plaquette :jorno/die -- = gedenkdag :anno -- = gedenkjaar :placa/plachetta/medalia -- = gedenkpenning :festa -- = herdenkingsfeest :ceremonia/solemnitate -- = herdenkingsplechtigheid :discurso -- = gedenkrede :timbro -- = herdenkings(post)zegel :libro -- = gedenkboek :servicio -- = herdenkingsdienst :lapide/petra/stela/stele -- = gedenksteen :monumento -- = gedenkteken :obelisco/columna/colonna -- = gedenkzuil + commemorator sub :1 iemand die gedenkt/herdenkt, spreker (van herdenkingsspeech) + commenda sub :1 HISTORIA commende, vruchtgebruik van (kerkelijk) beneficië commendabile adj :1 prijzenswaardig, aanbevelenswaardig, loffelijk :habitude -- = loffelijke gewoonte :aspiration/effortios -- = loffelijk streven :initiativa -- = lovenswaardig initiatief :comenciar un cosa con energia -- = iets met prijzenswaardige voortvarendheid aanpakken + commendabilitate sub :1 prijzenswaardigheid, aanbevelenswaardigheid, loffelijkheid commendar v :1 prijzen, loven, aanbevelen :-- su anima a Deo = zijn ziel Gode aanbevelen + commendatario sub :1 HISTORIA geestelijke die een commende beheert commendation sub :1 het prijzen, het loven, het aanbevelen, aanbeveling, lof + commensal sub :1 gast, disgenoot, tafelgenoot :2 BIOLOGIA commensaal, symbiont, gastorganisme + commensalismo sub :1 BIOLOGIA commensalisme commensurabile adj :1 MATHEMATICA commensurabel, onderling meetbaar commensurabilitate sub :1 MATHEMATICA (onderlinge) meetbaarheid commensurar v :1 een gemene maat hebben commensuration sub :1 het meten commentar v :1 uitleggen, verklaren, van toelichtingen voorzien, van commentaar voorzien :-- un texto = een tekst verklaren :-- le actualitate = commentaar op het nieuws geven :-- le intention del legislator = de bedoeling van de wetgever toelichten :2 kritiseren, aanmerkingen maken op commentario sub :1 commentaar, verklaring, verklarende noten, kanttekeningen :-- de pressa = perscommentaar :-- radiophonic = radiocommentaar :le plano se oblidava sin --s ulterior = het plan verdween geruisloos :2 kritische opmerkingen, aanmerkingen :provocar --s = commentaar uitlokken commentator sub :1 uitlegger, verklaarder, schrijver van een commentaar, commentator :--es del biblia = commentatoren van de bijbel commento sub :1 verklarende aantekening, uitleg, commentaar commerciabile adj :1 verhandelbaar, verkoopbaar :producto -- = verhandelbaar produkt :articulo -- = verkoopbaar artikel + commerciabilitate sub :1 verhandelbaarheid, verkoopbaarheid :-- de un producto = verhandelbaarheid van een produkt commercial adj :1 de handel betreffend, handels..., commercieel :banca -- = handelsbank :valor -- = handelswaarde :agente -- = handelsagent :agentia -- = handelsagentschap :tractato/contracto/accordo -- = handelsakkoord, handelsovereenkomst :articulo -- = handelsartikel :balancia -- = handelsbalans :balancia -- excedente = actieve handelsbalans :balancia -- deficitari = passieve handelsbalans :interesses -- = handelsbelangen :intercambio -- = ruilhandel, ruilverkeer :empleato cargate de correspondentia -- = handelscorrespondent :correspondentia -- = handelscorrespondentie :partner -- = handels-partner :spirito -- = handelsgeest :cognoscentias/cognoscimentos -- = handelskennis :credito -- = handelskrediet :marca -- = handelsmerk :lege de marcas -- = merkenwet :citate -- = handelsstad :monopolio -- = handelsmonopolie :inseniamento -- = handelsonderwijs :viage -- = handelsreis :arithmetica -- = handelsrekenen :linguage/terminologia -- = handelstaal :termino -- = handelsterm :transaction -- = handelstransactie :traffico -- = handelsverkeer :politica -- = handelspolitiek/beleid :systema -- = handelsstelsel :concession -- = handelsconcessie :planta -- = handelsgewas :secreto -- = handelsgeheim :jargon -- = handelsjargon :deficit -- = handelstekort :documento -- = handelsdokument :guerra -- = handelsoorlog :porto -- = handelshaven :flotta -- = handelsvloot :navigation -- = koopvaardij :via -- = handelsweg :legislation -- = handelswetgeving :centro -- = handelscentrum :relationes -- = handelsbetrekkingen :empleato -- = handelsbediende :derecto -- = handelsrecht :debita -- = handelsschuld :littera -- = handelsbrief :firma/stabilimento/establimento -- = handelsfirma, handelsonderneming :registro -- = handelsregister :societate -- = handelsmaatschappij :interprisa -- = handelsonderneming :expansion -- = commerciële expansie :entrar in relationes -- con = handelsbetrekkingen aanknopen met + commercialisabile adj :1 verkoopbaar, die in de handel gebracht kan worden commercialisar v :1 verhandelbaar maken, verkoopbaar maken, in de handel brengen, op de markt brengen, commercialiseren commercialisation sub :1 het in de handel brengen, het verhandelbaar maken, het verkoopbaar maken, het op de markt brengen, commercialisering :-- del arte = commercialisering van de kunst commercialismo sub :1 handelsgeest, handelsbeginsels + commercialista sub :1 iemand die commercieel denkt, handelsman + commercialitate sub :1 commercieel karakter + commerciante sub :1 handelaar, koopman, winkelier :-- de bulbos = bollenhandelaar :-- de carbon = kolenhandelaar :-- de cavallos = paardenhandelaar, paardenkoper :-- de auto(mobile)s = autohandelaar :-- de detalio = kleinhandelaar :-- al in grosso = groothandelaar :-- intermediari = tussenhandelaar :-- intermediari clandestin = kettinghandelaar :femina -- = zakenvrouw + commerciante adj :1 handeldrijvend :nation -- = handeldrijvende natie commerciar v :1 handel drijven, handelen :-- in caffe = in koffie doen :2 omgaan, omgang hebben commercio sub :1 handel :bursa de -- = handelsbeurs :codice de -- = Wetboek van Koophandel :-- interne/interior = binnenlandse handel :-- exterior = buitenlandse handel :-- con Africa = handel op Afrika :Camera de Commercio = Kamer van Koophandel :-- intermediari = tussenhandel :-- intermediari clandestin = kettinghandel :-- usurari = woekerhandel :-- colonial = koloniale handel :-- maritime = zeehandel :-- monetari = geldhandel :-- mundial = wereldhandel :-- philatelic = postzegelhandel :-- illicite/clandestin = zwarte handel :-- frumentari = tarwehandel :-- al detalio = detailhandel :-- de the = theehandel :-- de stanno = tinhandel :-- de ferralia = schroothandel :-- de mercantias = goederenhandel :-- de libros ancian = antiquariaat :-- de cereales = graanhandel :-- de armas = wapenhandel :-- de tulipa(ne)s = tulpenhandel :-- de vinos = wijnhandel :-- de flores = bloemenhandel :-- de caseos = kaashandel :-- de cavallos = paardenhandel :-- de bestias = veehandel :-- de sclavos = slavenhandel :-- de lana = wolhandel :-- de ligno = houthandel :-- de corio = lederhandel :-- de fructos = 1. fruithandel, 2. fruitwinkel :-- de objectos de arte = kunsthandel :-- de bursa = beurshandel :-- de exportation = exporthandel :-- de importation = importhandel :-- transitori/de transito = transitohandel :-- active/vive = drukke handel :marina de -- = handelsmarine :balancia de -- = handelsbalans :marca de -- = handelsmerk :registro de -- = handelsregister :producto de -- = handelsprodukt :tribunal de -- = handelsrechtbank :nave de -- = handelsschip, koopvaardijschip :casa de -- = handelshuis :compania de -- = handelmaatschappij :schola de -- = handelsschool :termino de -- = handelsterm :tractato/contracto/accordo de -- = handelstractaat/verdrag :libertate del -- = handelsvrijheid :casa de -- = handelshuis :viagiator de -- = handelsreiziger :horas de -- = kantooruren, kantoortijd, openingsuren :facer le -- de = handel drijven in, handelen in :retirar del -- = uit de handel nemen :liberalisar le -- = de handel vrijgeven :ille se dedica al -- = hij is in de handel :isto es le morte del -- = dit is de dood voor de handel :le -- prospera/floresce = de handel bloeit :2 omgang :-- sexual = sexuele omgang :-- social = maatschappelijk verkeer + comminatori adj :1 dreigend, dreig... JURIDIC comminatoir, met straf bedreigend :littera -- = dreigbrief :tono -- = dreigende toon :discurso -- = donderspeech :sermon -- = donderpreek + comminuer v :1 verbrijzelen, vermorzelen, vergruizen, verpulveren + comminution sub :1 MEDICINA verbrijzeling, vermorzeling, vergruizing, verpulvering + comminutive adj :1 MEDICINA splinter..., comminutief, met versplintering gepaard gaand :fractura -- = splinterbreuk commiscer v :1 (ver)mengen commiserar v :1 medelijden hebben commiseration sub :1 medelijden, mededogen, deernis, deelneming :inspirar -- = deernis opwekken + commiserative adj :1 meevoelend, medelijdend, mededogend, barmhartig commissar sub :1 commissaris (U.S.S.R) commissariato sub :1 commissariaat (ambt, status, kantoor) :-- de policia = politiebureau :alte -- = hoge commissariaat commissario sub :1 commissaris, gemachtigde :-- de policia = commissaris van politie :-- governamental/del governamento = regeringscommissaris :-- popular/del populo = volkscommissaris :alte -- = hoge commissaris :-- principal = hoofdcommissaris :-- adjuncte = adjunct-commissaris :-- de pista = baancommissaris :-- europee = lid van de Europese Commissie :sede de -- = commissariszetel :2 commissaris (U.S.S.R.) commission sub :1 opdracht, machtiging, last :dar un -- = een opdracht geven :reciper un -- = een opdracht krijgen :exequer un -- = een opdracht uitvoeren :2 boodschap :ille face su --es in le supermercato = hij haalt zijn boodschappen bij de supermarkt :3 personen belast met een bepaalde opdracht, commissie :-- de examine = examencommissie :-- de studios = studiecommissie :-- de arbitrage = arbitragecommissie :-- de controlo = controlecommissie :-- consultative = adviescommissie :-- de inquesta = enquetecommissie :-- de propaganda = propagandacommissie :-- del financias = financiële commissie :-- statal = staatscommissie :-- scholar = schoolcommissie :-- intereuropee = intereuropese commissie :-- governamental = regeringscommissie :-- parlamentari = parlementaire commissie :-- rogatori = rogatoire commissie :-- paritari = paritaire commissie :-- sanitari = gezondheidscommissie :-- del festa(s) = feestcommissie :-- tripartite = driedelige commissie :membros del -- = commissieleden :facer parte de un -- = deel uitmaken van een commissie :nominar un -- = een commissie benoemen :eliger un -- = een commissie kiezen :constituer/formar un -- = een commissie instellen :dissolver un -- = een commissie ontbinden :4 COMMERCIO commissieloon, provisie, wisselloon :-- de credito = kredietprovisie :calculo de -- = provisieberekening :pagamento de -- = provisiebetaling :reciper -- pro un cosa = provisie krijgen van iets :laborar/travaliar a(l) -- = werken op commissiebasis + commissionar v :1 committeren, opdragen commissionero sub :1 COMMERCIO commissionair, tussenpersoon commisso sub :1 kantoorbediende, klerk :-- viagiator = handelsreiziger, vertegenwoordiger + commissori adj :1 JURIDIC ontbindend :clausula -- = ontbindende voorwaarde commissura sub :1 voeg, naad, verbinding :2 MEDICINA commissuur, naad :-- del bucca/labios = mondhoek + commissural adj :1 mbt de commissuren + commissurotomia sub :1 MEDICINA commissurotomie committee sub ANGLESE :1 comité, commissie :-- de action = actiecomité :-- executive = uitvoerend comité :-- Olympic = Olympisch Comité :-- de festas = feestcomité :-- directive = bestuur :membro del -- directive = bestuurslid :reunion del -- directive = bestuursvergadering :election del -- directive = bestuursverkiezing + committente sub :1 opdrachtgever, lastgever committer v :1 toevertrouwen, toewijzen :-- al terra = aan de (schoot der) aarde toevertrouwen :-- un cosa al papiro = iets aan het papier toevertrouwen :-- un secreto a un persona = iemand een geheim toevertrouwen :-- al mar = aan de zee toevertrouwen :2 begaan, plegen, bedrijven :-- un delicto = een strafbaar feit plegen :-- un crimine = een misdaad begaan/plegen/bedrijven :-- un attentato = een aanslag plegen :-- un assassina(men)to = een moord plegen :-- un transgression/infraction = een overtreding begaan :-- un bassessa = een laagheid begaan :-- un furto con effraction = inbreken :-- un fraude = fraude plegen :-- un peccato = een zonde begaan :-- un traition = een verraad plegen :-- un error = een fout maken, zich vergissen :-- un imprudentia = een onvoorzichtigheid begaan :-- perjurio = eedbreuk plegen :-- enormitates = geweldig stomme dingen uithalen :-- un indiscretion = uit de keuken klappen :-- plagiato = plagiaat plegen :-- homicidio = een moord begaan :-- suicidio = zelfmoord plegen :-- un gaffe = blunderen commixtion sub :1 mengsel commoda sub :1 commode, ladenkast commodar v :1 :-- un cosa a un persona = iemand iets lenen, iemand iets ter beschikking stellen commodato sub :1 JURIDIC commodaat, bruiklening, bruikleen commode adj :1 practisch, gemakkelijk, gerieflijk, geschikt, comfortabel :calceos/scarpas -- = gemakkelijke schoenen :iste calceos/scarpas es multo -- = deze schoenen lopen lekker :vita -- = geriefelijk leven commoditate sub :1 gerief, gerieflijkheid, gemak, nut, comfort, voordeel :le --s del vita = de gemakken van het leven :--s = sanitaire voorzieningen commodore sub ANGLESE :1 commodore (bij Amerikaanse, Engelse en Nederlandse marine) commotion sub :1 heftige beweging, beroering, schok :-- cerebral = hersenschudding :causar/crear un -- = commotie maken, opschudding verwekken commover v :1 schokken, aangrijpen, raken, een schok bezorgen :su morte nos ha commovite totes = zijn dood heeft ons allen diep getroffen commun adj :1 gemeenschappelijk, gezamelijk, collectief :loco -- = gemeenplaats :lingua -- = omgangstaal :sala -- = dagverblijf (in herberg, etc.) :mercato -- = gemeenschappelijke markt :(bon) senso -- = gezond verstand :tractos -- = gemeenschappelijke trekken, overeenkomsten :fossa -- = massagraf :le opinion -- = de heersende mening :puncto -- = punt van overeenkomst :travalio/labor -- = gemeenschappelijk werk :in -- = gemeenschappelijk :de -- accordo = eenstemmig, met algemene stemmen :in -- accordo con = in gemeen overleg met :foris/foras del -- = ongemeen :haber/tener alco de -- con = iets gemeen hebben met :le Fratres del Vita Commun = de Broeders des Gemenen Levens :2 algemeen, publiek, openbaar :--s = gewone volk :Camera del Communes = Lagerhuis :3 veel voorkomend, frequent, geijkt :termino -- = geijkte term :4 vulgair, ordinair, plat communa sub :1 ADMINISTRATION POLITICA gemeente :-- rural = plattelandsgemeente :-- de frontiera = grensgemeente :-- limitrophe = randgemeente :2 :le Communa de Paris (1871) = de Parijse Commune communal adj :1 gemeentelijk, gemeente... :schola -- = gemeenteschool :impostos -- = gemeentebelastingen :domo/casa -- = gemeentehuis :secretario -- = gemeentesecretaris :consilio -- = gemeenteraad :consiliero -- = gemeenteraadslid :derecto -- = gemeenterecht :territorio -- = gemeentegrond :timbro -- = gemeentezegel :2 van de Commune van Parijs in 1871 :3 gemeenschaps..., gemeenschappelijk :benes -- = gemeenschapsbezit communardo sub :1 Communard, aanhanger van de Parijse Commune van 1871 communicabile adj :1 mededeelbaar, overdraagbaar, communicabel communicabilitate sub :1 mededeelbaarheid, overdraagbaarheid :le -- de un sentimento = de mededeelbaarheid van een gevoel + communicante sub :1 iemand die naar de communie gaat :2 lid van de kerk communicar v :1 mededelen, kennis geven, overbrengen :-- un information = een informatie verstrekken :-- un movimento = een beweging overbrengen :-- un maladia = een ziekte overbrengen/verspreiden :2 in verbinding/contact staan met, contact onderhouden met, met elkaar in verbinding staan, communiceren :-- per telephono = telefonisch contact hebben :3 RELIGION deelnemen aan het avondmaal communication sub :1 het mededelen, het kennis geven, het overbrengen :-- de ideas = uitwisseling van ideeën :2 mededeling, kennisgeving, bericht :-- confidential = vertrouwelijke mededeling :-- ulterior = nader bericht :3 contact, verbinding, communicatie :medio de -- = communicatiemiddel :(inter)rumper le -- = de (telefoon)verbinding verbreken :passar le -- a = doorverbinden met :-- directe = directe verbinding :-- telephonic = telefoonverbinding :-- radiophonic/per radio = radioverbinding :-- aeree = luchtverbinding :-- maritime = scheepvaartverbinding :-- ferroviari = treinverbinding :-- de tramvia = tramverbinding :porta de -- = verbindingsdeur, tussendeur :canal de -- = verbindingskanaal :rete de --es aeree = luchtnet :(grande) via de -- = verkeersweg :instrumentos de -- = communicatieapparatuur :processo de -- = communicatieproces :medio de -- = communicatiemiddel :le --es con le urbe son excellente = de verbindingen met de stad zijn uitstekend communicative :1 mededeelzaam, openhartig :character -- = openhartig karakter :femina pauco/poco -- = nogal gesloten vrouw :riso -- = aanstekelijke lach communicato sub :1 officiële mededeling, communiqué, kort verslag :-- de policia = politiebericht :-- al pressa = perscommuniqué :-- final = slotcommuniqué :-- del perditas = verlieslijst :-- de guerra = legerbericht :emitter/facer/publicar un -- = een communiqué uitgeven communicator sub :1 mededeler, zegsman :2 TECHNICA overbrenger, TELECOMMUNICATIONES sleutel communion sub :1 RELIGION gemeenschap, gemeente, communie :reciper le -- = de communie ontvangen :facer le prime -- = zijn eerste communie doen :-- del sanctos = gemeenschap der heiligen :sancte -- = heilige communie :-- solemne = plechtige communie :-- paschal = paascommunie communismo sub :1 communisme :combatter le -- = het communisme bestrijden :esser un adherente del -- = het communisme aanhangen + communista adj :1 communistisch :movimento -- = communistische beweging :doctrina -- = communistische leer :programma -- = communistisch programma :manifesto -- = communistisch manifest :ideales -- = communistische idealen :Partito Communista Nederland (PCN) = Communistische Partij Nederland (CPN) communista sub :1 communist :voormalige -- = ex-communista + communistic adj :1 communistisch :ideales -- = communistische idealen :programma -- = communistisch programma :movimento -- = communistische beweging :doctrina -- = communistische leer :manifesto -- = communistisch manifest + communitari adj :1 gemeenschaps..., communitair :spirito/senso -- = gemeenschapsgevoel :interesse -- = gemeenschapsbelang :normas -- = communitaire normen communitate sub :1 gemeenschappelijkheid :-- de benes/proprietate = gemeenschap van goederen :-- de interesses = belangengemeenschap :2 gemeenschap, genootschap, broederschap, communiteit :-- linguistic = taalgemeenschap :-- scholar = schoolgemeenschap :-- rural = plattelandsgemeenschap :-- de labor = werkgemeenschap :-- Europee = Europese Gemeenschap :-- Economic Europee (C.E.E.) = Europese Economische Gemeenschap (EEG) :-- pentecostal = pinkstergemeenschap :-- de laicos = lekenbroederschap :interesse del -- = gemeenschapsbelang :formar un -- = een gemeenschap vormen commutabile adj :1 verwisselbaar, vervangbaar :MATHEMATICA :terminos -- = verwisselbare termen commutabilitate sub :1 verwisselbaarheid, vervangbaarheid :-- del factores de un multiplication = verwisselbaarheid van de factoren van een vermenigvuldiging commutar v :1 verwisselen, vervangen, substitueren :2 JURIDIC verzachten (van straf) :3 ELECTRICITATE omschakelen commutation sub :1 het verwisselen, het vervangen, het substitueren, verwisseling, vervanging, substitutie :2 JURIDIC verzachting :-- de pena = verzachting van straf :3 ELECTRICITATE omschakeling, omkering :circuito de -- = schakelcircuit :4 MATHEMATICA commutatie commutative adj :1 verwisselbaar, omwisselbaar :2 JURIDIC commutatief, ruil..., vergeldend :lege -- = commutatieve wet :justitia -- = vergeldende rechtvaardigheid :contracto -- = commutatieve overeenkomst :operation -- = cummutatieve operatie :mulcta -- = vervangende/subsidiaire boete :3 MATHEMATICA commutatief :le addition es un operation -- e associative = optellen is een commutatieve en associatieve bewerking :algebra -- = commutatieve algebra + commutativitate sub :1 commutativiteit commutator sub :1 ELECTRICITATE schakelaar, commutator :-- a/de tres directiones = driewegschakelaar :-- a pede = voetschakelaar :-- selector = keuzeschakelaar :-- bidirectional = hotelschakelaar :-- basculante = wipschakelaar :-- pro le reduction del luce/lumine = dimschakelaar :-- a/de alte tension = hoogspanningsschakelaar :tabula de --s = schakelbord como sub :1 wat! :-- illa es belle! = wat is ze mooi! :2 als, zoals :legier -- un pluma = zo licht als een veertje :povre -- Job = doodarm :natar -- un pisce = zwemmen als een vis :tanto/si grande -- = zo groot als :face -- vos vole = doe zoals U wilt :3 hoe :-- sta vos? = hoe gaat het met U/jou/jullie? :-- se dice isto in Interlingua? = hoe heet dat in Interlingua? comocunque adv :1 hoe dan ook, op welke manier/wijze dan ook compactar v :1 samenbinden, samenpakken, samenpersen, verdichten, compact maken, condenseren + compactator sub :1 :-- de auto(mobile)s = autopletter + compact disc sub ANGLESE :1 compactplaat, cd compacte adj :1 dicht, dicht opeengepakt, vast, ineengedrongen, compact :un massa -- = een dichte massa :corpore -- = compact lichaam :disco -- = compact disc, cd :lector de discos -- = cd-speler + compactitate sub :1 compactheid compaginar v :1 samenvoegen, aaneenvoegen, verbinden :-- le jornal = de krant opmaken + compaginator sub :1 opmaakredacteur (van krant) compania sub :1 omgang, gezelschap :dama de -- = gezelschapsdame :tener -- a un persona = iemand gezelschap houden :mi can me face -- = ik heb gezelschap van mijn hond :con su filia pro unic -- = met alleen haar dochter als gezelschap :2 gezelschap, groep personen :-- de viage = reisgezelschap :-- theatral = toneelgezelschap :-- mixte = bont gezelschap :-- selecte = select gezelschap :in intime -- = in besloten kring :su -- es multo recercate = in gezelschap is hij zeer gewild :3 maatschappij, vennootschap, compagnie, onderneming :-- mercantil/commercial/de commercio = handelmaatschappij :-- anonyme = naamloze vennootschap :-- commanditari = commanditaire vennootschap :-- ferroviari/de ferrovia = spoorwegmaatschappij :-- maritime/de navigation = scheepvaartmaatschappij :-- (de navigation) aeree = luchtvaartmaatschappij :-- de financiamento = financieringsmaatschappij :-- de assecurantia = verzekeringsmaatschappij :-- de assecurantia super le vita = levensverzekeringsmaatschappij :-- cinematographic = filmmaatschappij :-- de transportos = transportmaatschappij :-- editorial = uitgeversmaatschappij :-- de armatores = rederij :-- dramatic/theatral/de theatro = toneelgezelschap :Compania del Indias Oriental = Oostindische Compagnie :Compania del Indias Occidental = Westindische Compagnie :-- de Jesus (Christo) = sociéteit van Jesus :4 MILITAR compagnie :alinear un -- = een compagnie richten :-- disciplinari = strafcompagnie :5 :Smith e Compania = Smith en Co companion sub :1 metgezel, makker, kameraad, vriend :2 iemand die samengaat met iets/iemand anders :-- de studios = studiegenoot :-- de vita = levensgezel :-- de viage = reisgenoot, tochtgenoot :-- de armas = wapenbroeder, strijdmakker :-- de joco = speelkameraad/makker/genoot :-- de (in)fortuna = lotgenoot comparabile adj :1 vergeljkbaar comparabilitate sub :1 vergelijkbaarheid :-- de duo situationes = vergelijkbaarheid van twee situaties comparar v :1 vergelijken, een vergelijking maken tussen :-- duo textos = twee teksten vergelijken :-- plure artistas inter se = verscheidene kunstenaars onder elkaar vergelijken comparation sub :1 het vergelijken, vergelijking :material de -- = vergelijkingsmateriaal :puncto de -- = vergelijkingspunt :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :grados de -- = trappen van vergelijking :adverbio de -- = bijwoord van vergelijking :-- homeric = homerische vergelijking :facer un -- = een vergelijking maken :isto non admitte --, isto non ha necun puncto de -- = dat kun je niet vergelijken :per -- = vergelijkenderwijs :in -- con = in vergelijking met + comparatismo sub :1 vergelijkende taal- of literatuurwetenschap + comparatista sub :1 specialist in de vergelijkende taal- of literatuurwetenschap, comparatist comparative adj :1 vergelijkend :studio -- = vergelijkende studie :tabella -- = vergelijkingstabel :methodo -- = vergelijkingsmethode :linguistica -- = vergelijkende taalwetenschap :historia -- de litteratura = comparatieve literatuurgeschiedenis :ECONOMIA lege de costos -- = wet van de comparatieve kosten comparativo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA comparatief, vergelijkende trap + comparator sub :1 comparateur compare adj :1 gelijk + comparente sub :1 JURIDIC comparant comparer v :1 verschijnen (voor de rechtbank), compareren :-- ante le tribunal = voor het gerecht verschijnen :-- ante Deo = voor God verschijnen :injunction a -- = dagvaarding comparition sub :1 het verschijnen (voor de rechtbank), comparitie :le -- del testes = het verschijnen van de getuigen + comparsa sub :1 figurant + compartimentar v :1 compartimenteren, in compartimenten/hokjes/vakken/aparte ruimtes verdelen + compartimentation sub :1 verdeling in compartimenten/hokjes/vakken/aparte ruimtes compartimento sub :1 afdeling, vak, compartiment :-- del machina = machinekamer :-- refrigeratori = koelvak :2 treincoupé :-- pro/de fumatores = rookcoupé :-- de prime/secunde classe = eerste/tweede klas coupé :-- reservate = gereserveerde coupé compartir v :1 verdelen in kleinere delen :utilisation compartite = timesharing compassar v :1 afpassen, afmeten (met een passer), afzetten :2 nauwkeurig doen/maken compassion sub :1 medelijden, mededogen, deernis, erbarming, ontferming :haber -- de/pro un persona = begaan zijn met iemand :digne de -- = beklagenswaardig :per -- = uit medelijden :io senti un intense -- pro illa = ik heb diep medelijden met haar compasso sub :1 passer :vite de -- = passerschroef :puncta de -- = passerpunt :etui (F) de -- = passerdoos :gamba/branca de -- = passerbeen :-- a punctas fixe = steekpasser :-- a cardine = scharnierpasser :-- de proportion = verhoudingspasser :-- elliptic = ellipspasser, ellipsograaf :-- spheric = holpasser :-- de spissor = krompasser :2 kompas :-- naval/de mar = zeekompas :-- gyrostatic = tolkompas, gyrokompas :-- gyroscopic = gyroscopisch kompas :-- de inclination = inclinatiekompas :-- portative = zakkompas :quadrante de un -- = roos van een kompas :disorientar un -- = een kompas ontregelen compatibile adj :1 verenigbaar, bij elkaar passend, overeenstemmend, compatibel, onderling verwisselbaar :systemas -- = compatibile systemen :characteres -- = overeenstemmende karakters :machinas -- = machines die samen kunnen functioneren + compatibilisar v :1 compatibel maken :-- systemas = systemen compatibel maken compatibilitate sub :1 compatibiliteit, verenigbaarheid, overeenstemming :-- de character = overeenstemming in karakter :conditiones de -- = compatibiliteitsvoorwaarden compatir(a) v :1 medelijden hebben, meevoelen compatre sub :1 peetoom, peter compatriota sub :1 landgenoot, volksgenoot compeller v :1 samendrijven :2 dwingen, afdwingen, verplichten + compendiar v :1 een compendium maken + compendiator sub :1 iemand die een compendium maakt compendio sub :1 compendium, overzicht, samenvatting, leidraad, kort begrip :-- del historia moderne = compendium van de moderne geschiedenis compendiose adj :1 beknopt, bondig :discurso -- = bondige rede :narration -- = beknopte vertelling + compenetrabile adj :1 wat in elkaar kan overgaan, wat elkaar wederzijds kan beïnvloeden + compenetrabilitate sub :1 het in elkaar kunnen overgaan, het elkaar wederzijds kunnen beïnvloeden compenetrar v :1 in elkaar overgaan, elkaar wederzijds beïnvloeden compenetration sub :1 het elkander doordringen, innig verband compensabile adj :1 voor vereffening/vergoeding vatbaar, compenseerbaar :debita -- = compensabele schuld + compensabilitate sub :1 compenseerbaarheid compensar v :1 in evenwicht zijn, tegen elkaar opwegen :isto non compensa le costos = dit weegt niet op tegen de kosten :2 vergoeden, schadeloos stellen, goed maken, vereffenen, compenseren :-- un debita = een schuld vereffenen :-- un nota insufficiente = (op school) een onvoldoende ophalen compensation sub :1 het schadeloosstellen, het vergoeden, etc., schadeloosstelling, vergoeding, vereffening, compensatie :Camera de Compensation = Verrekenkamer, Clearinginstituut :ordine de -- = compensatieorder :derecto de -- = compensatierecht :horologio de -- = compensatieuurwerk :condensator de -- = compensatiecondensator :contracto de -- = compensatiecontract :transaction de -- = compensatietransaktie :reservoir (F) de -- = compensatiebekken compensative adj :1 vereffenend, compenserend compensator sub :1 iemand die of iets dat compenseert, etc. compensatori adj :1 vereffenend, compenserend, compensatorisch :pendulo -- = compensatieslinger :alcoholismo -- = compensatoir alcoholisme :hypertrophia -- = compensatorische hypertrofie :amontas -- monetari = monetair compenserende bedragen competente adj :1 bekwaam, deskundig, geschikt, capabel, competent :critico -- = competente beoordelaar :esser -- in un materia = competent zijn op een gebied :2 JURIDIC gerechtigd, bevoegd, competent :persona -- = bevoegde :etate -- pro votar = stemgerechtigde leeftijd :functionario -- = bevoegde ambtenaar :autoritates -- = bevoegde autoriteiten :judice -- = bevoegde rechter :corte -- = bevoegd hof :le tribunal se ha declarate -- = de rechtbank heeft zich bevoegd verklaard competentia sub :1 bekwaamheid, deskundigheid, geschiktheid, kennis van zaken :-- professional = vakbekwaamheid :-- linguistic = taalcompetentie :exigentia de -- = bekwaamheidseis :certificato de -- = getuigschrift van bekwaamheid :2 (rechts)bevoegdheid, competentie :--s extensive = uitgebreide/verregaande bevoegdheden :conflicto de -- = competentiegeschil :question de -- = competentievraag :-- absolute = absolute competentie :-- relative = relatieve competentie :-- de disposition = beschikkingsbevoegdheid :esser del -- de = onder de bevoegdheid/competentie vallen van :isto non es de mi -- = dat valt niet onder mijn verantwoordelijkheid :ultrapassar su --s = zijn boekje te buiten gaan :delimitar le --s = de bevoegdheden afbakenen competer v :1 wedijveren, mededingen, concurreren :-- pro un premio = mededingen naar een prijs :-- pro le prime placia = om de eerste plaats strijden :-- pro le campionato mundial de football (A) = strijden om het wereldkampioenschap voetbal :2 behoren tot de bevoegdheid (van), onder de bevoegdheid vallen (van), rechtens toekomen (aan), competeren :un tertio de iste hereditage me es competente = mij competeert een derde deel van die boedel competition sub :1 mededinging, wedijver, strijd, rivaliteit, concurrentie, wedstrijd, krachtmeting SPORT :match (A) de -- = competitiewedstrijd :-- de football (A) = voetbalcompetitie :-- de dominica = zondagcompetitie :libere -- = vrije mededinging :sport (A) de -- = wedstrijdsport :sportivo/sportista de -- = wedstrijdsporter :natator de -- = wedstrijdzwemmer :programma de -- = competitieprogramma :entrar in -- con un persona = het tegen iemand opnemen :esser in -- con un persona = met iemand concurreren + competitive adj :1 in staat om te concurreren, concurrerend, competitief :inhibition -- = competitieve remming :precios -- = concurrerende prijzen :producto -- = concurrerend produkt :interprisa -- = concurrerende onderneming :sport (A) -- = wedstrijdsport :sportivo/sportista -- = wedstrijdsporter :natator -- = wedstrijdzwemmer + competitivitate sub :1 competitiviteit, concurrerend vermogen :-- de un industria = concurrerend vermogen van een industrie competitor sub :1 mededinger, rivaal, concurrent, tegenstrever compilar v :1 samenstellen, compileren :-- un anthologia = een bloemlezing samenstellen compilation sub :1 het samenstellen, het compileren, compilatie :le -- de un anthologia = het samenstellen van een bloemlezing compilator sub :1 iemand die een compilatie maakt, compilator, compiler complacente adj :1 welwillend, voorkomend, beleefd, gedienstig, inschikkelijk, toegeeflijk :gesto -- = vriendelijk gebaar :character -- = inschikkelijk karakter :un functionario -- = een voorkomende ambtenaar :2 voldaan, verheugd complacentia sub :1 welwillendheid, voorkomendheid, beleefdheid, gedienstigheid, inschikkelijkheid, toegeeflijkheid :haber le -- de ascoltar me = zo welwillend zijn om naar me te luisteren :2 welbehagen, welgevallen, voldoening complacer v :1 ter wille zijn, een plezier doen, behagen :-- se in = plezier hebben in, behagen scheppen in, voldoening vinden in + complanar adj :1 MATHEMATICA complanair :lineas recte -- = complanaire rechte lijnen + complanaritate sub :1 MATHEMATICA complanariteit :-- de duo figuras plan = complanariteit van twee vlakke figuren complementar v :1 volledig maken, complementeren, aanvullen, toevoegen complementari adj :1 aanvullend, complementair :esser -- = elkaars complement zijn :notiones -- = complementaire begrippen :colores -- = complementaire kleuren :transistores -- = complementaire transistors :MATHEMATICA angulo -- = complementaire hoek :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :distribution -- = complementaire distributie :ECONOMIA :articulos/productos -- = complementaire goederen :curso -- = vervolgcursus :assecurantia -- = aanvullende verzekering :informationes -- = nadere/aanvullende gegevens + complementaritate sub :1 complementariteit :-- de duo angulos = complementariteit van twee hoeken :principio de -- = complementariteitsprincipe complemento sub :1 complementering, aanvulling, toevoeging :-- de information = nadere informatie :2 MATHEMATICA complement :-- algebric/algebraic = algebraïsch complement :3 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA complement, voorwerp, bepaling :-- directe = lijdend voorwerp :-- indirecte = meewerkend voorwerp :-- attributive/adjectival = bijvoeglijke bepaling :-- adverbial (de loco/de tempore, etc.) = bijwoordelijke bepaling (van plaats/van tijd, etc.) compler v :1 volledig maken, aanvullen (tot geheel) :-- un lacuna = een leemte aanvullen completa sub :1 RELIGION completen, kerkelijk avondgebed + completabile adj :1 wat kan worden gecompleteerd completamento sub :1 het volledig maken, aanvulling, completering :test de -- = invultest completar v :1 volledig maken, voltallig maken, aanvullen, completeren :-- un summa = een bedrag aanvullen, bijpassen :-- un collection = een verzameling completeren :-- su formation = zijn opleiding afmaken :-- un formulario = een formulier invullen :-- le parolas de un persona = iemands woorden aanvullen :-- le circulo = de kring sluiten :-- le obra de su vita = zijn levenswerk voltooien :adjunger un detalio pro -- le insimul = een detail toevoegen om het geheel volledig te maken :lor characteres se completa = hun karakters vullen elkaar aan :exercitio a -- = invuloefening complete adj :1 volledig, voltallig, compleet, totaal, geheel, vol :alimento -- = volwaardig voedsel :pan -- = volkorenbrood :obras -- = volledige werken :edition -- = volledige editie :description -- = volledige beschrijving :successo -- = volledig succes :in un disordine -- = schots en scheef door elkaar :artista -- = all-round kunstenaar :idiota -- = volslagen idioot :traino -- = volledig bezette trein :theatro -- = uitverkochte schouwburg :hotel -- = vol(geboekt) hotel :camping -- = volle camping :equipa -- = volledig elftal :indorsamento -- = volledig endossement :oxydar se completemente = doorroesten :completemente innocente = doodonschuldig :esser completemente de accordo = het volledig/roerend eens zijn :pro esser -- = volledigheidshalve completion sub :1 het volledig maken, aanvulling, completering :test (A) de -- = invultest :-- de un formulario = invulling van een formulier completive adj :1 aanvullend, completerend :propositiones -- = aanvullende voorstellen completori adj :1 aanvullend, completerend complexe adj :1 samengesteld, ingewikkeld, complex, gecompliceerd :character -- = gecompliceerd karakter :personalitate -- = gecompliceerde persoonlijkheid :problema/question -- = ingewikkeld vraagstuk :subjecto -- = ingewikkeld onderwerp :mechanismo -- = ingewikkeld mechanisme :MATHEMATICA numero -- = complex getal :MATHEMATICA function -- = samengestelde functie :CHIMIA composito -- = complexe verbinding :phenomeno -- = complex verschijnsel :theoria -- = complexe theorie :notion/idea -- = verzamelbegrip complexion sub :1 lichaamsgesteldheid, gestel, constitutie :-- fragile = zwak gestel :2 geaardheid, aard complexitate sub :1 samengesteldheid, ingewikkeldheid, complexiteit :-- de un problema = ingewikkeldheid van een probleem :-- de un situation = complexiteit van een situatie complexo sub :1 samengestelde, samengesteld geheel, complex :tote un -- de regulas = een heel complex van regels :un -- van factoren = een complex van factoren :2 complex (van gebouwen/huizen/installaties) :-- industrial = industriecomplex :-- portuari = havencomplex :-- sportive = sportcomplex :-- hospitalari = ziekenhuiscomplex :-- penitentiari/de prision = gevangeniscomplex :-- de edificios a/de appartamentos = flatcomplex :3 PSYCHOLOGIA, MEDICINA, BIOLOGIA samenstel, groep, complex, combinatie :-- de Edipo = Oedipuscomplex :-- de culpabilitate/de culpa = schuldcomplex :-- materne/maternal = moedercomplex :-- paternal = vadercomplex :-- de castration = castratiecomplex :-- de inferioritate = minderwaardigheidscomplex, minusbesef :-- de angustia = angstcomplex complicar v :1 ingewikkeld(er) maken, moeilijk(er) maken, compliceren, verwarren, duister maken :-- se le vita = het zichzelf moeilijk maken :isto poterea -- le cosa = dat kon nog wel eens lastig worden complicate adj :1 ingewikkeld, moeilijk, gecompliceerd, verward :morbo -- = ziekte met complicaties :fractura -- = gecompliceerde breuk :mechanismo -- = ingewikkeld mechanisme :question/subjecto -- = ingewikkelde zaak/materie :problema -- = ingewikkeld probleem :situation -- = gecompliceerde situatie :processo -- = ingewikkeld proces :caso -- = gecompliceerd geval complication sub :1 ingewikkeldheid, ingewikkelde constructie, gecompliceerdheid, complicatie (bij ziekte) :--es politic = politieke verwikkelingen :-- embarassose = lastige complicatie :salvo --es = als zich geen complicaties voordoen :parto sin --es = voorspoedige bevalling :fractura a --es = gecompliceerde breuk :evitar le --es = de moeilijkheden uit de weg gaan :non face tanto de --es! = doe niet zo moeilijk! complice sub :1 medeplichtige, medeschuldige, helper, handlanger, complice :le policia ha jam identificate le fur e duo de su --s = de politie heeft al de dief en twee van zijn handlangers geïdentificeerd + complice adj :1 medeplichtig, medeschuldig complicitate sub :1 medeplichtigheid, compliciteit :-- in un delicto = medeplichtigheid bij een delict :con le -- de un amico = met hulp van een vriend :ager in -- con un persona = met iemand samenspannen :accusar de -- = van medeplichtigheid beschuldigen complimentar v :1 een compliment maken, complimenteren, gelukwensen complimentari adj :1 complimenteus, vleiend complimento sub :1 het voltooien, voltooiing :-- del deber = plichtsbetrachting :-- del servicio militar = vervulling van de dienstplicht :le -- de su sonios = de vervulling van zijn dromen :2 compliment, gelukwens, lof(tuiting), beleefdheidsbetuiging :facer un -- a un persona = iemand een compliment maken :reciper --s = complimenten krijgen :meritar un -- = een compliment verdienen :on le ha date un -- = hij kreeg een compliment/pluim + complimentose adj :1 Vide: complimentari complir v :1 volbrengen, volvoeren, vervullen :-- su parola = zijn woord houden :-- su promissa = zijn belofte houden/nakomen :-- un carga = een taak uitvoeren :-- un viage = een reis volbrengen :-- un lege = een wet uitvoeren :-- un contracto = een contract naleven :-- un mission = een missie volbrengen :-- instructiones = instructies uitvoeren :-- le requisitos = aan de vereisten voldoen :-- su servicio militar = zijn militaire dienstplicht vervullen :-- su obligationes = zijn verplichtingen nakomen :-- su pena = zijn straf uitzitten :-- le voluntate de Deo = Gods wil doen complite adj :1 volmaakt, voortreffelijk, voorbeeldig, volleerd :facto -- = fait accompli, voldongen feit complitor sub :1 iemand die iets volbrengt, etc. + complot sub :1 komplot, samenzwering :esser implicate in/esser in un -- = in een komplot zitten, bij een komplot betrokken zijn :entrar in un -- = aan een komplot meedoen :tramar un -- = een komplot smeden :discoperir un -- = discoperir un complot :disfacer un -- = een komplot ontrafelen :revelar un -- = een komplot aan het licht brengen + complotar v :1 samenspannen, een komplot smeden, een samenzwering beramen :-- con le inimico = het met de vijand houden :-- contra un persona = tegen iemand samenspannen componente sub :1 samenstellend deel, bestanddeel, component :-- essential/fundamental/basic = hoofdbestanddeel, essentieel onderdeel :-- capacitive = capacitieve component :--s estranie = vreemde bestanddelen :--s de un fortia = componenten van een kracht :--s de un vector = componenten van een vector :colla a duo --s = tweecomponentenlijm componente adj :1 samenstellend :substantias -- = bestanddelen componer v :1 samenstellen, vervaardigen, maken, vormen :-- un menu = een menu samenstellen :-- un governamento = een regering samenstellen/vormen :-- un numero (de telephono) = een (telefoon)nummer draaien :orchestra componite de musicos de valor = sterk bezet orkest :-- se de = bestaan uit, samengesteld zijn uit :mi familia se compone de cinque personas = mijn gezin bestaat uit vijf personen :2 componeren (muziek) :3 TYPOGRAPHIA zetten :4 een vergelijk treffen, het op een akkoordje gooien :-- con su creditores = een vergelijk treffen met zijn schuldeisers + comportamental adj :1 van het gedrag, gedrags... :psychologia -- = gedragspsychologie :therapia -- = gedragstherapie :disturbantia -- = gedragsstoornis comportamento sub :1 gedrag, houding, handelwijze, wijze van optreden :-- meritori = verdienstelijk gedrag :-- indecente = aanstotelijk gedrag :-- anomale/aberrante = afwijkend gedrag :-- exemplar = voorbeeldig gedrag :-- asocial = asociaal gedrag :-- ponderate = bezadigd gedrag :-- insolente = brutaal gedrag :-- scandalose = schandalig gedrag :-- correcte = correct/behoorlijk gedrag :-- condemnabile/censurabile = laakbaar gedrag :-- tortuose = achterbaks/slinks gedrag :-- pueril = kinderachtige handelwijze :-- brusc = bruusk optreden :-- electoral = stemgedrag :-- reprochabile {sj} = verwijtbaar gedrag :-- linguistic = taalgedrag :-- de consumitor = consumentengedrag :-- del comprator = koopgedrag :-- de vita = levenswandel :mal -- = wangedrag :linea de -- = gedragslijn :fixar (se) un linea de -- = een gedragslijn bepalen :regulo de -- = gedragsregel :deviar de su linia de -- = van zijn gedragsregel afwijken :indecise in su -- = besluiteloos in zijn gedrag :attestation/certificato de bon -- = (moral) bewijs van goed (zedelijk) gedrag :modo de -- = handelwijze :codice de -- = gedragscode :modello de -- = gedragspatroon :analyse (-ysis) del -- = gedragsanalyse :therapia de -- = gedragstherapie :scientias del -- = gedragswetenschappen :psychologia del -- = gedragspsychologie :haber un -- ridicule = zich bespottelijk aanstellen :haber un -- hysteric = zich hysterisch gedragen comportar v :1 dragen, toelaten, verdragen, dulden :-- se = zich gedragen :-- se como un adolescente = zich onvolwassen gedragen :-- se de maniera ridicule = zich bespottelijk aanstellen :2 met zich meebrengen, ten gevolge hebben :iste interprisa comporta multe riscos = deze onderneming levert veel risico's op + composaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA familie der composieten, samengesteldbloemigen + compositas sub pl :1 BOTANICA familie der composieten, samengesteldbloemigen composite adj :1 niet gemeend, gespeeld :interesse -- = niet gemeende belangstelling :2 samengesteld :parola -- = samengesteld woord :MEDICINA fractura -- = meervoudige breuk :MATHEMATICA fraction -- = samengestelde breuk :interesse -- = samengestelde interest :flor -- = samengestelde bloem :numero -- = samengesteld getal :function -- = samengestelde functie :phrase -- = samengestelde zin :polea -- = samengestelde katrol :forrage -- = mengvoeder composition sub :1 het samenstellen, het vervaardigen, samenstelling, vervaardiging, compositie :-- del imagine = beeldopbouw :-- de un substantia = samenstelling van een stof :-- del consilio municipal = samenstelling van de gemeenteraad :-- de un medicina = bereiding van een medicijn :SPORT -- de un equipa = opstelling van een elftal :-- de colores = kleurencompositie :-- floral = bloemstuk :arte de -- floral = bloemschikkunst :2 MUSICA het componeren, compositie :3 MUSICA muziekstuk, compositie :-- orchestral = orkeststuk :-- choral = koorcompositie :4 opstel, verhandeling, etc. :-- excellente = uitstekend opstel :5 TYPOGRAPHIA het zetten, zetsel, zetwerk :-- manual/al mano = het handzetten :-- mechanic = machinezetten :-- photographic = fotografisch zetsel :costos de -- = zetkosten :officina de -- = (letter)zetterij :error de -- = zetfout :machina de -- = zetmachine :6 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA het samenstellen + compositive adj :1 samengesteld composito sub :1 samenstelling, mengsel :2 CHIMIA verbinding :-- chimic = chemische verbinding :-- binari = binaire verbinding :-- complexe = complexe verbinding :-- cyclic = cyclische verbinding :-- acyclic = acyclische verbinding :-- aromatic = aromatische verbinding :-- aliphatic = alifatische verbinding :-- phosphatate = fosfaatverbinding :-- proteic = eiwitverbinding :-- de metallo = metaalverbinding :-- de plumbo = loodverbinding :-- de nitrogeno = stikstofverbinding :3 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA samenstelling, samengesteld woord compositor sub :1 componist :-- de cantos = liedcomponist :-- classic = klassiek componist :2 TYPOGRAPHIA zetter :-- manual/al mano = handzetter :officina/sala del --es = zetterij + compositorio sub :1 TYPOGRAPHIA zethaak, letterhaak + compossibilitate sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA compossibiliteit compostar v :1 composteren, tot compost verwerken composto sub :1 compost :pila de -- = composthoop :converter in -- = tot compost verwerken, composteren :conversion in -- = verwerking tot compost, compostering compota sub :1 compote, vruchtenmoes :-- de pomos = appelmoes :-- de ceresias = kersencompote :-- de fructos de rosa = rozebottelcompote :-- de rheubarbaro = rabarbermoes :-- de albricoches = abrikozencompote :malo/pomo pro -- = stoofappel, moesappel :coclear de -- = compotelepel + compotiera sub :1 compoteschaal + compound adj ANGLESE :1 compound :dynamo -- = compounddynamo :machina -- = compoundmachine :motor -- = compoundmotor :aciero -- = compoundstaal + compra sub :1 koop, aankoop, inkoop, het kopen, aanschaf :precio de -- = koopprijs :bono de -- = aankoopbon :libro de --s = inkoopboek :poter de -- = koopkracht :lista de --s = boodschappenlijstje :mal -- = miskoop :contracto/accordo de -- = koopcontract :factura de --(s) = inkoopfactuur :ordine de -- = kooporder :monstra de -- = koopmonster :-- optional = optiekoop :-- a credito = aankoop op krediet/op de pof :-- de occasion = gelegenheidskoopje, occasion :cooperativa de -- = coöperatieve inkoopvereniging :capacitate/poter de -- = koopkracht :central de -- = inkoopcentrale :facer (le) --s = boodschappen doen, winkelen :facer grande --s = grote aankopen doen :acquirer un cosa per -- = iets door koop verwerven :contraher/contractar/concluder un -- = een koop sluiten :annullar un -- = een koop ongedaan maken + comprabile adj :1 wat gekocht kan worden, koopbaar + comprar v :1 kopen, inkopen, aankopen, aanschaffen :-- un auto(mobile) = een auto kopen :mania de -- = koopzucht/ziekte :desirose/desiderose/avide de -- = koopgraag, kooplustig :le -- in botecas = het winkelen :-- a credito = op krediet/op de pof kopen + comprator sub :1 koper, inkoper, aankoper, aanschaffer :cooperativa de --es = inkoopcoöperatie :comportamento del -- = koopgedrag comprehender v :1 begrijpen, verstaan, beseffen, duidelijk zien, begrip hebben voor :2 bevatten, omvatten, inhouden :le investigation comprehende un periodo de cinque annos = het onderzoek loopt over een periode van vijf jaar comprehensibile adj :1 gemakkelijk te begrijpen, begrijpelijk, duidelijk :attitude -- = begrijpelijke houding comprehensibilitate sub :1 begrijpelijkheid, verstaanbaarheid, duidelijkheid comprehension sub :1 het begrijpen, het verstaan, begrip, bevattingsvermogen, verstaanbaarheid, duidelijkheid :isto es superior al -- human = dit gaat het menselijk begrip te boven :lente de -- = traag van begrip :facultate de -- = bevattingsvermogen :2 LOGICA inhoud (van begrip) comprehensive adj :1 (veel)omvattend, ruim, breed, uitvoerig, uitgebreid :2 begrijpend, vol begrip, ruimdenkend comprender v :1 begrijpen, verstaan, beseffen, duidelijk zien, begrip hebben voor :2 bevatten, omvatten, inhouden :iste notion comprende duo partes = dit begrip is tweeledig :le investigation comprende un periodo de cinque annos = het onderzoek loopt over een periode van vijf jaar :comprendite in le precio = in de prijs inbegrepen comprensibile adj :1 gemakkelijk te begrijpen, begrijpelijk, duidelijk :attitude -- = begrijpelijke houding :un theoria poco/pauco -- = een weinig doorzichtige theorie :su reaction es perfectemente -- = zijn reactie is volkomen begrijpelijk + comprensibilitate sub :1 begrijpelijkheid, verstaanbaarheid, duidelijkheid comprension sub :1 het begrijpen, het verstaan, begrip, bevattingsvermogen, verstaanbaarheid, duidelijkheid :facultate de -- = bevattingsvermogen :isto es superior al -- human = dit gaat het menselijk begrip te boven :lente de -- = traag van begrip :ille non monstra un minimo de -- pro le situation = hij toont geen enkel begrip voor de situatie :2 LOGICA inhoud (van begrip) comprensive adj :1 (veel)omvattend, ruim, breed, uitvoerig, uitgebreid :2 begrijpend, vol begrip, ruimdenkend :un inseniante -- = een begripvol docent compressa sub :1 MEDICINA compres, natte gevouwen doek :-- de glacie = ijscompres :-- de gaza = verbandgaas :poner --s super = compressen leggen op compressibile adj :1 samendrukbaar :un gas -- = een samendrukbaar gas compressibilitate sub :1 compressibiliteit, samendrukbaarheid :le -- de gas = de samendrukbaarheid van gas compression sub :1 het samendrukken, het samenpersen, samendrukking, samenpersing, compressie (van motor), MEDICINA druk :-- adiabatic = adiabatische compressie :-- axial = axiale samendrukking :-- cerebral = hersendruk :pumpa de -- = drukpomp :camera de -- = compressiekamer/ruimte :tension de -- = drukspanning :resistentia al -- = drukweerstand :grado de -- = compressiegraad :fortia de -- = perskracht :resorto a -- = drukveer :unda de -- = verdichtingsgolf :modulo de -- = compressiemodulus :liquefacer un gas per -- = een gas vloeibaar maken door samenpersing compressive adj :1 samendrukkend :bandage -- = drukverband :fortia -- = drukvastheid compressor sub :1 ANATOMIA samendrukkende spier :2 TECHNICA compressor, wals :-- a pistones = zuigercompressor :-- centrifuge = centrifugaal compressor :rolo -- = wegenwals :-- de aere = luchtperspomp :-- de ferralia = shredder :-- a/de alte pression = hogedrukcompressor :-- de un motor Diesel (A) = compressor van een Dieselmotor :resorto de -- = compressorveer :piston de -- = compressorzuiger :3 MEDICINA drukverband comprimer v :1 samendrukken, samenpersen, verdichten, comprimeren, dichtdrukken, platdrukken :-- un gas = een gas samendrukken/samenpersen :-- un arteria pro blocar le hemorrhagia = een slagader dichtdrukken om een bloeding te stelpen :2 onderdrukken, bedwingen, inhouden, beteugelen, intomen :-- un sedition/revolta = een opstand onderdrukken :sentimentos comprimite = onderdrukte gevoelens + comprimibile adj :1 samendrukbaar :le aere es -- = le lucht is samendrukbaar + comprimibilitate sub :1 samendrukbaarheid :-- de gases = samendrukbaarheid van gassen + comprimite adj :1 samengeperst, pers... :aere -- = perslucht :pumpa a/de aere -- = perspomp :machina a/de aere -- = persluchtmachine :feno -- = pershooi + comprimito sub :1 PHARMACIA tablet :-- contra le tusse = hoesttabletje :-- de vitaminas = vitaminetablet :-- effervescente = bruistablet :-- sublingual = tabletje om onder de tong te leggen compromisso sub :1 JURIDIC afspraak om een geschil aan een scheidsgerecht te onderwerpen, arbitrageverdrag :2 schikking, overeenkomst, vergelijk, middenweg, compromis :-- acceptabile/facibile/practicabile = werkbaar compromis :proposition de -- = compromisvoorstel :accordo de -- = compromisovereenkomst :tractato de -- = compromisverdrag :facer un -- = een compromis sluiten/aangaan :pervenir a un -- = tot een vergelijk komen + compromissori adj :1 scheidsrechterlijk, compromissoir :clausula -- = compromissoir beding :solution -- = oplossing door middel van een compromis, compromisoire oplossing + compromittente adj :1 compromitterend :littera -- = compromitterende brief compromitter v :1 schaden, in gevaar brengen, op het spel zetten :-- su sanitate/autoritate/carriera, etc. = zijn gezondheid/autoriteit/carrière, etc. schaden/in gevaar brengen :2 in opspraak brengen :-- su reputation = zijn goede naam op het spel zetten, zijn goede naam bezoedelen :3 aan arbitrage onderwerpen compulsar v :1 dwingen :2 inzien, raadplegen, naslaan, doorbladeren, doorkijken :-- notas pro retrovar un information = aantekeningen raadplegen om een informatie terug te vinden :-- le dictionario = iets in het woordenboek naslaan :3 JURIDIC inzage krijgen in compulsion sub :1 dwang :-- religiose = geloofsdwang :-- juridic/legal = rechtsdwang compulsive adj :1 dwingend, dwang... :2 PSYCHOLOGIA obsederend, dwangmatig, compulsief :movimento -- = dwangbeweging :conducta -- = dwangmatig gedrag :fumator -- = dwangroker compulsori adj :1 gedwongen, verplicht, dwingend, dwang... :mesuras -- = dwangmaatregelen :figuras -- = verplichte figuren (kunstschaatsen) :pilotage -- = loodsdwang, loodsplicht :votation -- = stemplicht :esser compulsorimente assecurate = verplicht verzekerd zijn compunction sub :1 wroeging, scrupule(s), innig berouw, zelfverwijt compunger v :1 tot innig berouw/zelfverwijt bewegen :-- se = innig berouw hebben/voelen computabile adj :1 berekenbaar computar v :1 (be)rekenen, uitrekenen computation sub :1 het (be)rekenen, berekening, calculatie, rekenwijze :2 computergebruik/verwerking + computational adj :1 reken..., calculatie... :error -- = rekenfout :2 computer..., met behulp van de computer :linguistica -- = computerlinguïstiek computator sub :1 iemand die (be)rekent :2 computer :-- digital/numeric = digitale computer :-- analogic = analoge computer :-- domestic/familial/personal = homecomputer :-- de officio/de bureau (F) = bureaucomputer, kantoorcomputer :-- de jocos = spelcomputer :-- de volo = vluchtcomputer :-- de bordo = boordcomputer :-- de controlo = controle-computer :fraude per -- = computerfraude :memoria de -- = computergeheugen :output (A) de un -- = output van een computer :programma de -- = computerprogramma :commandate per -- = computergestuurd :mantenentia/mantenimento de un -- = onderhoud van een computer + computer sub ANGLESE :1 computer + computerisabile adj :1 per computer verwerkbaar, geschikt voor computerverwerking, programmeerbaar + computerisar v :1 computeriseren, op (de) computer(s) overgaan, voorzien van een computersysteem :2 verwerken met een computer, opslaan/invoeren in een computer + computerisation sub :1 overschakeling op computers, computerisering :2 computerverwerking/gebruik computista sub :1 berekenaar computo sub :1 berekening van de veranderlijke feestdagen, tijdrekeningstabel con prep :1 met, samen met :2 met, door middel van :3 hebbende, dragende, gekenmerkt door + conation sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA conatie, streving conational adj :1 tot dezelfde natie behorend conational sub :1 landgenoot + conative adj :1 conatief :function -- = conatieve functie concatenar v :1 aaneenschakelen :connexion concatenate = cascadeschakeling :un serie de eventos concatenate = een reeks samenhangende gebeurtenissen concatenation sub :1 het aaneenschakelen, aaneenschakeling :-- de ideas = aaneenschakeling van ideeën :-- de causas e affectos = aaneenschakeling van oorzaken en gevolgen concausa sub :1 medeoorzaak concausal adj :1 medeoorzakelijk + concausar v :1 een medeoorzaak zijn + concavar v :1 concaaf maken/slijpen concave adj :1 hol, holrond (van spiegels/lenzen, etc.), concaaf :speculo -- = holle spiegel :lente -- = concave/holle lens concavitate sub :1 holheid (van spiegels/lenzen, etc.), concaviteit :-- de un speculo = holheid van een spiegel :-- de un curva = concaviteit van een kromme conceder v :1 toestaan, bewilligen, toegeven, verlenen (recht), vergunning geven voor :-- facilitates = faciliteiten verlenen :-- privilegios = voorrechten verlenen :-- un audientia = audiëntie verlenen :-- un rebatto = een korting toestaan :-- un subsidio/un subvention = een subsidie verlenen :-- un credito a un persona = iemand een krediet verlenen/verstrekken :-- un avantia a un persona = iemand een voorschot verlenen :-- le gratia = gratie verlenen :-- le parola a un persona = iemand het woord verlenen :-- un patente/breveto = een patent verlenen :-- su disfacta = zijn nederlaag bekennen/toegeven :-- importantia a = belang hechten aan :-- a un persona le beneficio del dubita = iemand het voordeel van de twijfel gunnen :-- un prorogation a un persona = iemand uitstel verlenen :le tempore que on nos ha concedite = de ons toegemeten tijd + concedibile adj :1 wat toegestaan/bewilligd/verleend kan worden + concelebrante sub :1 concelebrant + concelebrar v :1 concelebreren :-- le missa = de mis concelebreren + concelebration sub :1 concelebratie :-- del missa = concelebratie van de mis + concentrabile adj :1 concentreerbaar concentrar v :1 verzamelen, bundelen, samentrekken, verenigen, concentreren (in/op één punt/plaats) :-- tote le fortias = alle krachten bundelen :-- su attention a su travalio/labor = zijn aandacht bij zijn werk bepalen :2 concentreren, de concentratie verhogen :-- succo de fructos = vruchtensap indikken :3 MILITAR samentrekken (troepen, etc.), concentreren concentrate adj :1 geconcentreerd (van vloeistof) :solution -- = geconcentreerde oplossing :caffe -- = sterke koffie :limonada -- = limonadesiroop :mixtura -- = onverdund mengsel :perfumo -- = sterk parfum :forrage -- = krachtvoer :2 zwijgzaam, gesloten, terughoudend, gereserveerd, geconcentreerd, in gedachten verdiept concentration sub :1 het verzamelen, het bundelen, het concentreren, samentrekking, bundeling, concentratie :campo de -- = concentratiekamp :-- del population = bevolkingsconcentratie :-- del poter = machtsconcentratie :-- de interprisas = bedrijfsconcentratie :-- de fortias = krachtenbundeling :-- de truppas = troepenconcentratie :-- de capital = kapitaalconcentratie :-- excessive = overconcentratie :facultate de -- = concentratievermogen :perder le -- = de concentratie verliezen :2 CHIMIA concentratie, sterkte van een oplossing :-- de sal = zoutconcentratie, zoutgehalte + concentrato sub :1 :-- de tomates = tomatenpurée concentric adj :1 concentrisch, centrumwaarts :circulos -- = concentrische cirkels :movimento -- = concentrische beweging + concentricitate sub :1 concentriciteit :-- de duo circulos = concentriciteit van twee cirkels conceptaculo sub :1 BOTANICA conceptaculum (van blaaswieren) conception sub :1 BIOLOGIA bevruchting, conceptie, foetatie :le Immaculate Conception = Maria's onbevlekte ontvangenis :2 opvatting, gedachte, mening, denkbeeld, conceptie, ontwerp :-- de Deo = godsbegrip :-- del vita = levensbeschouwing, levensopvatting :-- del mundo = wereldbeschouwing :-- del derecto = rechtsopvatting :-- del arte = kunstopvatting, kunstbegrip :-- original = origineel ontwerp :--es extravagante = onzinnige opvattingen + conceptional adj :1 conceptioneel + conceptismo sub :1 LITTERATURA conceptisme conceptive adj :1 ontvankelijk concepto sub :1 concept, begrip, notie, denkbeeld, voorstelling, opvatting, gedachte, dunk, ontwerp :-- abstracte = abstract begrip :-- philologic = taalbegrip :-- figite = versteend begrip :copula de --s = begrippenpaar :-- fundamental/de base = grondbegrip, grondgedachte :-- de Deo = godsbegrip :-- vital/del vita = levensopvatting :le -- del justitia = de idee van het recht :formar se un -- de = zich een denkbeeld vormen van :haber un -- alte/basse de un persona = een hoge/lage dunk van iemand hebben conceptual adj :1 het begrip betreffende, van het begrip, begrips..., abstract, theoretisch, uit begrippen bestaand :contento -- = begripsinhoud :nuance (F) -- = begripsnuance :arte -- = conceptuele kunst :artista -- = beoefenaar van de conceptuele kunst :medios -- = conceptuele middelen + conceptualisar v :1 begrippen vormen :2 in begrippen vatten + conceptualisation sub :1 het vormen van begrippen, begripsvorming :2 het in begrippen vatten, formulering conceptualismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA conceptualisme + conceptualista adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA conceptualistisch conceptualista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA conceptualist + conceptualistic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA conceptualistisch concernente prep :1 betreffend, aangaand, omtrent, betrekking hebbend op concerner v :1 betreffen, aangaan, betrekking hebben op, raken :mi observation concerne tu amico = mijn opmerking geldt jouw vriend concertante adj :1 MUSICA concertant, concerterend :instrumentos -- = concerterende instrumenten :symphonia -- = concertante symfonie concertar v :1 overleggen, afspreken, beramen, organiseren, arrangeren, op touw zetten :-- un projecto = een plan op touw zetten + concertation sub :1 overleg, raadpleging :base(s) de -- = overlegsituatie concertina sub :1 MUSICA concertina + concertino sub :1 MUSICA concertino concertista sub :1 iemand die concerten geeft, solist op een concert, concertist concerto sub :1 concert, muziekuitvoering :-- de radio = radioconcert :-- de ecclesia = kerkconcert :-- de beneficentia = weldadigheidsconcert :-- de piano = pianoconcert :-- de violino = vioolconcert :-- de organo = orgelconcert :-- de harpa = harpconcert :-- vocal = zanguitvoering :-- popular = volksconcert :-- sacre = kerkconcert :-- pop = popconcert :programma de -- = concertprogramma :musica de -- = concertmuziek :instrumento de -- = concertinstrument :violino de -- = concertviool :sala de -- = concertzaal :valse de -- = concertwals :execution de -- = concertuitvoering :dar/executar/exequer un -- = een concert uitvoeren :palatio de -- = concertgebouw :FIGURATE -- de protestationes = koor van protesten :2 concert (muziekstuk), concerto :-- grosso = concerto grosso :-- pro piano = pianoconcert :-- pro violino = vioolconcert :-- pro organo = orgelconcert :-- pro harpa = harpconcert :-- duple = dubbelconcert :-- triple = tripelconcert :aria de -- = concertaria :3 samenwerking, eensgezindheid, harmonie :de -- = in goed overleg, eensgezind, in samenwerking :sin ordine ni -- = lukraak concessibile adj :1 wat kan worden toegestaan concession sub :1 bewilliging, inwilliging, verlening, vergunning, concessie :--es mutual/mutue/reciproc = concessies van beide kanten, geven en nemen :-- commercial/mercantil = handelsconcessie :-- minerari = mijnconcessie :-- petrolifere = petroleumconcessie :-- de credito = kredietverlening :demanda de -- = concessie-aanvraag :-- de vendita de un producto = concessie/vergunning voor de verkoop van een produkt :accordar un -- = een vergunning verlenen :facer un -- a su adversario = zijn tegenstander tegemoet komen :le -- expira = de concessie vervalt :2 concessie (stuk grond waarvoor men een concessie heeft) :terreno de -- = concessieterrein :campo de -- = concessieveld concessionari adj :1 concessie..., concessiehoudend concessionario sub :1 iemand aan wie iets gegund wordt, vergunninghouder, concessiehouder, concessionaris, dealer :-- FIAT = Fiatdealer concessive adj :1 toegevend, concessief :proposition -- = toegevende bijzin :conjunction -- = toegevend voegwoord concessor sub :1 iemand die iets inwilligt, etc. concha sub :1 schelp :-- de coclea = slakkenhuis :-- de ostrea = oesterschelp :-- de musculo = mosselschelp :-- de nuce = notedop :-- de ovo = eierdop :-- de perla = parelschelp :-- turbinate = kegelschelp :banco de --s = schelpenbank :valvas de un -- = kleppen van een schelp :circumvolutiones de un -- = windingen van een schelp :labios de un -- = randen van een schelp :calce de --s = schelpkalk :collection de --s = schelpenverzameling :collector de --s = schelpenverzamelaar :cammino de --s = schelpenweg :sentiero de --s = schelpenpad :gravella de --s = schelpgrind :piscator de --s = schelpenvisser :pisca de --s = schelpenvisserij :piscar --s = schelpen vissen :(re)colliger --s = schelpen rapen :-- del telephono = ontvanger van de telefoonhoorn :mitter se in su -- = in zijn schulp kruipen :sedia in forma de -- = kuipstoel :2 ANATOMIA oorschelp :-- nasal = neusschelp :3 ARTE DE CONSTRUER gewelf van halfkoepel of nis + conchiflor adj :1 BOTANICA met schelpvormige bloemen + conchifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met schelpvormige bladeren conchiforme adj :1 schelpvormig conchoidal adj :1 schelpvormig, schelp... conchoide sub :1 GEOMETRIA schulplijn, conchoïde + conchoide adj :1 MATHEMATICA schulp... :curva -- = schulplijn, conchoïde + conchyfere adj :1 schelpen bevattend :calcario -- = schelpkalk :terra -- = schelpaarde conchyle sub :1 zeeschelp + conchylicultura sub :1 schaaldierenteelt, oester- en mosselcultuur conchyliologia sub :1 conchyliologie, schelpenkunde + conchyliologic adj :1 conchyliologisch, schelpenkundig conchyliologista sub :1 conchylioloog, schelpenkenner/kundige conchyliologo sub :1 conchylioloog, schelpenkenner/kundige + concierge sub FRANCESE :1 conciërge, portier, huisbewaarder, beheerder :camera de -- = conciergekamer :casa de -- = conciergewoning + conciliabile adj :1 (met elkaar) verenigbaar, verzoenbaar :punctos de vista non -- = onverenigbare gezichtspunten :iste opiniones non es -- = die meningen zijn niet te verenigen + conciliabilitate sub :1 verzoenbaarheid, verenigbaarheid :-- de diverse punctos de vista = verenigbaarheid van verschillende gezichtspunten + conciliabulo sub :1 HISTORIA CATHOLICISMO onwettige/schismatieke vergadering :2 geheime/verdachte vergadering/bespreking + conciliante adj :1 verzoenend, conciliant :proposition -- = conciliant voorstel :attitude -- = verzoenende/conciliante houding :de character -- = schikkelijk van aard :monstrar se -- = zich conciliant tonen :pronunciar parolas -- = verzoenende woorden spreken + conciliar adj :1 concilie..., conciliair :patres -- = concilievaders :decisiones -- = conciliebesluiten conciliar v :1 (met elkaar) verzoenen, in overeenstemming brengen, tot elkaar brengen :-- un disputa = een onenigheid beslechten :-- duo adversarios = twee tegenstanders met elkaar verzoenen :-- duo opiniones divergente = een verschil van opvatting overbruggen :-- se le confidentia de un persona = iemands vertrouwen winnen + conciliarismo sub :1 conciliarisme conciliation sub :1 het verzoenen, verzoening, bemiddeling, beslechting, schikking, overeenstemming :procedura/procedimento de -- = verzoeningsprocedure :tentativa de -- = verzoeningspoging, bemiddelingspoging :proposition de -- = bemiddelingsvoorstel :commission de -- = verzoeningscommissie :spirito de -- = verzoeningsgezindheid :politica de -- = verzoeningspolitiek :tractato de -- = verzoeningsverdrag conciliative adj :1 verzoenend, tot elkaar brengend :parolas -- = verzoenende woorden conciliator sub :1 bemiddelaar, verzoener :judice -- = vrederechter :-- del governamento = rijksbemiddelaar conciliatori adj :1 tot verzoening, verzoenend, bemiddelend :procedura/procedimento -- = verzoeningsprocedure :proposition -- = bemiddelingsvoorstel :discurso -- = verzoenende rede :parolas -- = verzoenende woorden :politica -- = verzoeningspolitiek concilio sub :1 concilie, kerkvergadering :-- ecumenic = oecumenisch concilie :-- general = generaal concilie :-- national = nationaal concilie :-- plenari = plenair concilie :session del -- = conciliezitting :convocation de un -- = bijeenroeping van een concilie :patres de un -- = concilievaders conciper v :1 een denkbeeld/begrip vormen, zich voorstellen, uitdenken, bedenken, ontwerpen, concipiëren :le spirito concipe le ideas = de geest vormt de ideeën :-- un plano = een plan uitdenken/ontwerpen :2 zwanger worden, ontvangen :-- un infante = een kind ontvangen concipibile adj :1 denkbaar, voorstelbaar, begrijpelijk + concipibilitate sub :1 denkbaarheid, voorstelbaarheid concipimento sub :1 bevruchting, conceptie concise adj :1 beknopt, kort, bondig :stilo -- = beknopte stijl :expression -- = puntig gezegde :in terminos -- = kort en bondig :clar- e concisemente = kort en bondig concision sub :1 beknoptheid, kortheid, bondigheid :-- del stilo = beknoptheid van de stijl :exprimer se con -- = zich beknopt uitdrukken + concitatano sub :1 medeburger conclave sub :1 ECCLESIA conclaaf, vergadering der kardinalen om een paus te kiezen :convocation del -- = bijeenroeping van het conclaaf :durata del -- = duur van het conclaaf :entrar in -- = in conclaaf gaan conclavista sub :1 ECCLESIA conclavist, deelnemer aan een conclaaf concludente adj :1 overtuigend, afdoend, beslissend, concludent :argumentation -- = overtuigende argumentatie concluder v :1 afsluiten, beëindigen, een eind maken aan, besluiten :-- un discurso = een rede afsluiten :pro -- = tot besluit :2 afsluiten, sluiten (koop, overeenkomst, etc.) :-- le pace = vrede sluiten :-- un accordo = een akkoord sluiten :-- un alliantia = een verbond aangaan :-- un compra = een koop sluiten :3 een gevolgtrekking maken, opmaken, afleiden, een conclusie trekken conclusion sub :1 het afsluiten, het sluiten, sluiting, slot, einde, besluit :2 het afsluiten, het sluiten (koop, overeenkomst, etc.) :le -- del pace = het sluiten van de vrede :le-- de un contracto = het afsluiten van een contract :3 gevolgtrekking, slotsom, conclusie :-- final = eindconclusie :-- logic = logische conclusie :-- prematur = voorbarige gevolgtrekking :arrivar al -- = tot de slotsom komen conclusive adj :1 afsluitend, afrondend :remarca/observation -- = slotopmerking :paragrapho -- = slotalinea :discurso -- = slotwoord :2 afdoend, overtuigend, beslissend :phase -- = beslissende fase :3 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA conclusief :conjunctiones -- = conclusieve voegwoorden + concomitante adj :1 concomitant, begeleidend, bijkomend, bijkomstig :causa -- = begeleidende oorzaak :le vetulessa e su infirmitates -- = de ouderdom en de daarmee gepaard gaande gebreken :RELIGION gratia -- = begeleidende gratie :MEDICINA symptomas -- = concomiterende symptomen :MATHEMATICA :variationes -- = gelijktijdige veranderingen + concomitantia sub :1 het samengaan, het gelijktijdig bestaan, simultaneïteit concordante adj :1 overeenstemmend, overeenkomstig, concordant :versiones -- = eensluidende versies :GEOLOGIA plica -- = concordante plooi concordantia sub :1 overeenstemming, overeenkomst, concordantie :-- temporal = gelijktijdigheid :-- de opiniones = eensgezindheid van meningen :PHILOSOPHIA methodo de -- = concordantiemethode :PHYSICA -- de phases = het in fase zijn :mitter un cosa in -- con un altere cosa = iets met iets anders in overeenstemming brengen :2 concordantie (van de Bijbel, etc.) :-- del biblia = concordantie van de Bijbel :methodo de -- = concordantiemethode concordar v :1 (met elkaar) overeenstemmen, overeenkomen (met) :-- con le factos = kloppen met de feiten :precio concordate = overeengekomen prijs :lor characteres non concorda = hun karakters passen niet bij elkaar :facer -- con = in overeenstemming brengen met :su actiones non concorda con su parolas = zijn daden zijn niet in overeenstemming met zijn woorden :le verbo concorda con le subjecto del phrase quanto al persona e numero = het werkwoord komt overeen met het onderwerp van de zin wat betreft persoon en getal concordatari adj :1 van het concordaat, concordaats... concordato sub :1 concordaat concorde adj :1 van een zelfde gevoelen, eenstemmig, overeenstemmend :ager concordemente = eensgezind handelen concordia sub :1 eensgezindheid, eendracht, eenstemmigheid, harmonie :-- de ideas = gelijkgestemdheid :un spirito de -- = een geest van eensgezindheid :viver in -- = in eendracht/harmonie leven concrear v :1 samen scheppen + concrescente adj :1 MEDICINA, BOTANICA samengegroeid, vergroeid :petalos -- = samengegroeide bloembladen + concrescentia sub :1 MEDICINA, BOTANICA samengroeiing, vergroeiing, concrescentie :-- de petalos = samengroeiing van bloembladen + concrescer v :1 samengroeien, vergroeien concrescibile adj :1 wat kan stollen, stolbaar :2 BOTANICA wat kan samengroeien/vergroeien concretar v :1 (doen) stollen, verharden, hard maken concrete adj :1 vast, hard :2 concreet, werkelijk bestaand, tastbaar :resultatos -- = tastbare resultaten :in modo -- = op tastbare wijze :notion -- = concreet begrip :musica -- = concrete muziek :poesia -- = concrete poëzie :caso -- = bestaand geval :datos -- = harde gegevens :factos -- = harde feiten :concretemente = in concreto concretion sub :1 het hard worden, het stollen, verharding, stolling :2 samengegroeide/samengepakte massa, samengroeisel, concrement, klomp, klont :-- calculose/calcari = kalkafzetting :-- arthritic = jichtknobbel concretisar v :1 een vaste(re) vorm geven aan, in concrete vorm brengen, concretiseren + concretisation sub :1 concretisering :-- del planos = concretisering van de plannen + concreto sub :1 beton :-- vibrate = schokbeton :-- versate = stortbeton :-- premiscite = voorgemengd beton :-- fin = fijn beton :-- dur = hard beton :-- porose = poreus beton :-- de tufo = tufsteenbeton :trabe/trave de -- = betonbalk :tubo de -- = betonbuis :tubo de -- = betonbuis :volta de -- = betongewelf :quadrello de -- = betontegel :mortero de -- = betonspecie :barrage in -- = betondam :versar -- = beton storten concubina sub :1 concubine, bijzit concubinage sub :1 concubinaat :viver in -- = in concubinaat leven concubinato sub :1 concubinaat :viver in -- = in concubinaat leven concubino sub :1 man die in concubinaat leeft, concubijn concupiscente adj :1 vol zinnelijke begeerten, wellustig :reguardos -- = wellustige blikken concupiscentia sub :1 zinnelijke begeerte, vleselijke lust, wellust concupiscer v :1 zinnelijk begeren + concupiscibile adj :1 wat het zinnelijk begeren kan opwekken concurrente adj :1 samenlopend, tot hetzelfde doel bijdragend :2 GEOMETRIA convergerend, convergent concurrente sub :1 mededinger, rivaal, concurrent :eliminar un -- = een concurrent verdrijven :2 deelnemer in een wedstrijd/prijsvraag, etc. concurrentia sub :1 het samenlopen, het samentreffen, het samenkomen, samenkomst, samenloop :-- de circumstantias = samenloop van omstandigheden :2 overeenstemming :3 het samenwerken, het medewerken, samenwerking, medewerking :4 wedijver, mededinging, concurrentie :-- vital = strijd om het bestaan :entrar in -- con un persona = met iemand gaan wedijveren :facer -- a = concurreren met :facer fronte al -- = de concurrentie het hoofd bieden :clausula de limitation de -- = concurrentiebeding + concurrential adj :1 concurrerend, concurrentieel :precios -- = concurrerende prijzen :mercato -- = concurrerende markt + concurrentialitate sub :1 het concurrerend zijn concurrer v :1 zich naar hetzelfde punt richten, samenkomen, samentreffen, samenlopen :2 het eens zijn, van hetzelfde gevoelen zijn, overeenstemmen :3 samenwerken, medewerken :4 wedijveren, mededingen, concurreren :-- pro un premio = voor een prijs meedingen concurso sub :1 toeloop, samenloop van mensen, menigte :-- de gente = (volks)oploop :2 samenloop :-- de circumstantias = samenloop van omstandigheden :3 medewerking, steun, hulp, bijstand :peter le -- de un persona = iemands medewerking inroepen :prestar/dar su -- = zijn medewerking verlenen/geven :promitter -- = medewerking toezeggen :con le -- de = met medewerking van :4 vergelijkend examen :5 wedstrijd, concours :-- hippic = concours hippique :-- de pipiones = duivenconcours :-- de pisca = hengelwedstrijd :-- de scherma = schermwedstrijd :-- de tiro = schietwedstrijd :-- de photo(graphia) = fotowedstrijd :-- de canto = zangwedstrijd :-- de natation = zwemwedstrijd :-- de beltate = schoonheidswedstrijd :-- benefic/de beneficentia/de caritate = liefdadigheidswedstrijd :foris de -- = buiten mededinging concussion sub :1 het heen en weer schudden, schudding, hevige schok, bons :2 knevelarij, afpersing door ambtenaar concussionari adj :1 knevelend, afpersend concussionario sub :1 knevelaar, afperser concussive adj :1 wat kan schudden, schuddend concuter v :1 hevig schudden, hevig schokken :2 knevelen, afpersen condemnabile adj :1 afkeuringswaardig, verwerpelijk, te veroordelen :comportamento/conducta -- = laakbaar gedrag :action -- = afkeurenswaardige handeling :attitude -- = afkeurenswaardige houding :opinion -- = verwerpelijke mening condemnar v :1 veroordelen, schuldig verklaren :-- in contumacia = bij verstek veroordelen :-- a un anno de prision = tot een jaar gevangenisstraf/cel veroordelen :-- al supplicio = tot lijfstraf veroordelen :-- a morte = ter dood veroordelen :-- a perpetuitate = tot levenslang veroordelen :-- al inferno = tot de hel verdoemen :-- un malado = een zieke opgeven :-- al oblido = aan de vergetelheid prijsgeven :esser condemnate al inactivitate = tot nietsdoen gedwongen zijn :condemnate al insuccesso = tot mislukking gedoemd :2 buiten gebruik stellen, afsluiten :-- un porta = een deur dichttimmeren/vernagelen :-- un fenestra = een raam dichtmetselen condemnation sub :1 veroordeling, vonnis :annullar un -- = een vonnis vernietigen :pronunciar un -- = een veroordeling uitspreken, een vonnis vellen :incurrer un -- = zich een veroordeling op de hals halen :commutar un -- = een vonnis verzachten :-- a morte = veroordeling tot de doodstraf :-- per contumacia = veroordeling bij verstek + condemnato sub :1 veroordeelde :--s incarcerate = opgesloten veroordeelden :un -- a morte = un ter dood veroordeelde :repasto del -- = galgemaal :gratiar un -- = een veroordeelde genade schenken :electrocutar un -- = een veroordeelde elektrocuteren condemnator sub :1 iemand die veroordeelt/vonnist condemnatori adj :1 veroordelend, afkeurend, verdoemend, vonnissend :sententia -- = veroordeling condensabile adj :1 verdichtbaar, wat te condenseren is, condenseerbaar condensabilitate sub :1 verdichtbaarheid, samendrukbaarheid, condenseerbaarheid :-- del vapor = condenseerbaarheid van damp condensar v :1 verdichten, verdikken, concentreren, condenseren :2 uiterst beknopt uitdrukken, samenvatten :-- un libro in un articulo = een boek in een artikel samenvatten + condensate adj :1 verdicht, gecondenseerd :lacte -- = gecondenseerde melk :aqua -- = condens :2 verkort, ingekort :texto -- = samenvatting :summario -- = verkort overzicht :balancio -- = verkorte balans :in forma -- = in verkorte vorm condensation sub :1 het verdichten, het concentreren, het condenseren, verdichting, verdikking, condensatie :aqua de -- = condenswater :calor de -- = condensatiewarmte :nucleo/centro de -- = condensatiekern :temperatura de -- = condensatietemperatuur :grado de -- = condensatiegraad :processo de -- = condensatieproces :producto de -- = condensatieprodukt :2 samenvatting + condensato sub :1 condensaat condensator sub :1 PHYSICA condensator, (optische) condensor, concentrerende lens :-- electric = elektrische condensator :-- electrolytic = elektrolytische condensator :-- rotative/rotatori/giratori = draaicondensator :-- optic = optische condensator :-- adjustabile = instelcondensator, afregelcondensator :-- (a capacitate) fixe = vaste condensator, blokcondensator :-- de arresto = sluitcondensator :-- de compensation = compensatiecondensator :placa del -- = condensatorplaat :rete de --es = condensatornetwerk + condescendente adj :1 neerbuigend :surriso -- = smalende glimlach condescendentia sub :1 neerbuigende welwillendheid, minzaamheid, neerbuigendheid, arrogantie :parlar con -- de = smalend spreken over condescender v :1 zich verwaardigen, zo goed willen zijn, niet beneden zich achten condigne adj :1 welverdiend :recompensa -- = welverdiende beloning condimentar v :1 kruiden + condimentate adj :1 gekruid :nutrimento -- = hete kost :vinagre -- = kruidenazijn :plattos fortemente -- = sterk gekruide spijzen + condimentation sub :1 het kruiden condimento sub :1 kruiderij, specerij condir v :1 kruiden + condiscipulo sub :1 medeleerling, klasgenoot, schoolkameraad, schoolvriend condition sub :1 voorwaarde, conditie :-- principal = hoofdvoorwaarde :-- primordial = grondvoorwaarde :-- vital/de vita = levensvoorwaarde :--es de livration = leveringsvoorwaarden :--es de location = huurvoorwaarden :--es de un contracto = voorwaarden van een contract :--es de capitulation = capitulatievoorwaarden :--es de vendita = verkoopvoorwaarden :--es de pagamento = betalingsvoorwaarden :--es del pace = vredesvoorwaarden :--es de travalio/labor = arbeidsvoorwaarden :--es matrimonial/de matrimonio/de maritage = huwelijkse voorwaarden :--es multo onerose = zeer bezwarende voorwaarden :--es atmospheric = weersomstandigheden, weersgesteldheid :--es ambiente = omgevingsvoorwaarden :-- sine qua non = onvermijdelijke voorwaarde, conditio sine qua non :-- de admission = toelatingseis :-- resolutori = ontbindende voorwaarde :-- suspensive = opschortende voorwaarde :-- explicite/tacite = stilzwijgende/expliciete voorwaarde :stipular --es = voorwaarden bedingen :poner su --es = zijn voorwaarden stellen :dictar/imponer su --es = zijn voorwaarden opleggen :satisfacer al --es = aan de voorwaarden voldoen :reimpler le --es exigite = aan de gestelde voorwaarden voldoen :reunir tote le --es exigite = aan alle eisen beantwoorden :a -- que = op voorwaarde dat, mits :a necun -- = onder geen voorwaarde :2 toestand, conditie, vorm, gesteldheid :le -- feminin/del femina = de positie van de vrouw :-- physic/corporal/corporee = fysieke conditie/vorm :-- mental = geestestoestand :-- del terreno = grondgesteldheid :--es del vita = levensomstandigheden :in bon -- = in goede conditie :esser in -- de = in een positie verkeren om :3 stand, rang, klasse, (hoge) afkomst :persona de -- = iemand van stand/van hoge afkomst :familia de -- humile/modeste = familie van eenvoudige afkomst conditional sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA voorwaardelijke wijs, conditionalis conditional adj :1 voorwaardelijk :liberation -- = voorwaardelijke invrijheidsstelling :ingagiamento -- = voorwaardelijke verbintenis :contracto -- = voorwaardelijk contract :clausula -- = voorwaardelijke clausule :promissa -- = belofte onder voorbehoud :acceptation -- = voorwaardelijke acceptatie :entropia -- = voorwaardelijke entropie :probabilitate -- = voorwaardelijke waarschijnlijkheid :risco -- = voorwaardelijk risico + conditionalitate sub :1 voorwaardelijkheid + conditionamento sub :1 het conditioneren :-- del aere = airconditioning conditionar v :1 een voorwaarde zijn voor, bedingen :le desiro/desiderio conditiona nostre pensatas = de wens is de vader van de gedachte :2 in de gewenste conditie brengen :-- le aere = van airconditioning voorzien conditionate adj :1 aan bepaalde voorwaarden onderworpen, geconditioneerd :reflexo -- = voorwaardelijke reflex/reflexbeweging :objecto ben -- = deugdelijk voorwerp :objecto mal -- = ondeugdelijk voorwerp :ordine de vendita -- = stop-loss-order :a/de/con aere -- = air-conditioned condolentia sub :1 rouwbeklag, rouwbetoon, deelneming, condoleantie :littera de -- = condoleancebrief :visita de -- = rouwbezoek :registro de -- = condoleantieregister :presentar/exprimer/offerer su --s = condoleren condoler v :1 condoleren, deelneming betuigen + condom sub :1 condoom :distributor de --es = condoomautomaat condominio sub :1 gezamelijke heerschappij, medeheerschappij, condominium + condonabile adj :1 wat kan worden kwijtgescholden + condonar v :1 JURIDIC kwijtschelden :2 vergeven, niet aanrekenen, door de vingers zien + condonation sub :1 kwijtschelding van schuld :2 vermindering van straf condor sub :1 condor (roofvogel) :2 gouden munt van Colombia :3 gouden munt van Chili conducer v :1 (ge)leiden, begeleiden, brengen :-- un persona per le mano = iemand bij de hand leiden :-- un persona al station = iemand naar het station brengen :-- per le naso = bij de neus nemen :-- un politica = een beleid voeren :-- le passos de un persona = iemand leiden :-- a bon fin = tot een goed einde brengen :-- le aqua al citate/urbe = het water naar de stad leiden :-- un persona ante le judice = iemand voor de rechter leiden :-- un persona per le naso = iemand bij de neus nemen, iemand om de tuin leiden :lassar se -- = zich laten leiden :-- a su ruina = te gronde richten :-- se = zich gedragen :2 leiden, besturen, aanvoeren, het bevel voeren over :-- un delegation = aan het hoofd van een delegatie staan :-- un orchestra = een orkest leiden :-- le debattos = de debatten leiden :3 rijden (auto), mennen (paard), hoeden (schapen) :derecto de -- un vehiculo a motor = bevoegdheid om een motorrijtuig te besturen :-- un auto(mobile) = een auto besturen :saper -- = kunnen rijden :-- in stato de ebrietate = onder invloed rijden :interdiction de -- = rijverbod :ille conduce multo ben = hij rijdt uitstekend :permisso de -- = rijbewijs :examine pro le permisso de -- = rijexamen :mi permisso de -- ha perimite = mijn rijbewijs is verlopen :4 PHYSICA geleiden (warmte/electriciteit) conducta sub :1 het (ge)leiden, het begeleiden, het brengen, begeleiding :2 leiding, aanvoering, bevelvoering :sub le -- de = onder aanvoering/leiding van :3 het rijden (auto), het mennen (paard), het hoeden (schapen) :schola de -- = (auto)rijschool :lection de -- = rijles (in auto) :experientia del -- = rijervaring :velocitate de -- = rijsnelheid :decreto super le durata/duration de -- = rijtijdenbesluit :iste auto(mobile) ha le -- a sinistra = bij deze auto zit het stuur links :4 gedrag, houding, handelwijze :-- meritori = verdienstelijk gedrag :-- indecente = aanstotelijk gedrag :-- anomale/aberrante = afwijkend gedrag :-- asocial = asociaal gedrag :-- tortuose = achterbaks/slinks gedrag :-- reprochabile {sj} = verwijtbaar gedrag :-- de vita = levenswandel :-- exemplar = voorbeeldig gedrag :-- ponderal = bezadigd gedrag :-- insolente = brutaal gedrag :-- scandalose = schandalig gedrag :-- correcte = correct/behoorlijk gedrag :-- censurabile/condemnabile = laakbaar gedrag :-- pueril = kinderachtige handelwijze :-- brusc = bruusk optreden :-- electoral = stemgedrag :-- linguistic = taalgedrag :-- de consumitor = consumentengedrag :-- de comprator = koopgedrag :modo de -- = handelwijze :codice de -- = gedragscode :modello de -- = gedragspatroon :therapia de -- = gedragstherapie :scientias del -- = gedragswetenschappen :psychologia del -- = gedragspsychologie :haber un -- ridicule = zich belachelijk aanstellen :haber un -- hysteric = zich hysterisch aanstellen :mal -- = wangedrag :linea de -- = gedragslijn :fixar (se) un linea de -- = een gedragslijn bepalen :regula de -- = gedragsregel :deviar de su linea de -- = van zijn gedragslijn afwijken :indecise in su -- = besluiteloos in zijn gedrag :attestation/certificato de bon -- (moral) = bewijs van goed (zedelijk) gedrag :legitimar/justificar le -- de un persona = iemands gedrag billijken + conductantia sub :1 geleiding(svermogen) (voor electriciteit) conductibile adj :1 geleidend :le cupro es un metallo -- = koper is een goed geleidend metaal conductibilitate sub :1 geleidingsvermogen (warmte, electriciteit), geleiding :-- thermic/calorific = warmtegeleiding :-- electronic = elektronengeleiding + conductimetric,conductometric adj :1 conductimetrisch, conductometrisch :methodo -- = conductometrische methode :titration -- = conductometrische titratie conduction sub :1 JURIDIC het pachten :2 PHYSICA geleiding (warmte, electriciteit) :3 MEDICINA geleiding conductive adj :1 geleidend conductivitate sub :1 geleidingsvermogen (warmte, electriciteit) :-- thermic/thermal = thermische geleiding, warmtegeleidingsvermogen :-- electronic = elektronengeleiding conducto sub :1 buis, pijp, kanaal, leiding :-- principal = hoofdleiding, hoofdbuis :-- de aqua = waterleiding :-- de gas = gasleiding :-- de gas natural = aardgasleiding :-- cloacal/de cloaca = rioolbuis :-- de fumo = rookkanaal :-- de refrigeration = koelleiding, koelbuis :-- de ventilation/de aeration/de aerage = luchtverversingsleiding :-- subterranee = ondergrondse leiding/buis :-- aeree = bovengrondse leiding/buis :-- provisori = noodleiding :-- de entrata/de adduction/de admission = toevoerleiding :-- lacrimal = traanbuis :-- intestinal = darmkanaal :-- sudorifere = zweetkanaaltje :-- urinari = urineleider :-- hepatic = leverbuis :-- auditive/auditori = gehoorgang, gehoorbuis :-- auditive/auditori externe = uitwendige gehoorgang :-- auditive/auditori interne = inwendige gehoorgang :--s respiratori/aerifere = luchtwegen :orificio de -- auditive/auditori = gehooropening conductor sub :1 (ge)leider, hoeder :-- de travalio/labor = opzichter, werkbaas :-- de bestial/de bestias = veehoeder :-- de caravana = karavaanbegeleider :-- de urso = bereleider :2 chauffeur, bestuurder (auto/trein/bus) :-- de autobus = buschauffeur :-- de taxi = taxichauffeur :-- de camion = vrachtwagenbestuurder :-- auxiliar = bijrijder :-- sin licentia/sin permisso = zwartrijder (auto) :-- de grue = kraanbestuurder, kraandrijver :examine de -- = rijexamen :placia del -- = bestuurdersplaats, plaats van de chauffeur :3 PHYSICA geleider (electriciteit, warmte) :-- thermic/de calor = warmtegeleider :-- electric = elektrische geleider :bon/mal -- = goede/slechte geleider :-- de currente = stroomgeleider + conductor adj :1 geleidend, gelei(d)... :filo -- = geleidraad, leidraad :cablo -- = geleidingskabel :rail {e} -- = geleidingsrail :polea -- = geleischijf : + condylo sub :1 ANATOMIA gewrichtsuitsteeksel, gewrichtsknobbel, condylus :-- occipital = achterhoofdsknobbel + condyloma sub :1 MEDICINA condyloma, vijgwrat, knoopgezwel + condylura sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- cristate = stermol + conestable sub :1 HISTORIA connétable confabular v :1 kouten, keuvelen, babbelen confabulation sub :1 het kouten, het keuvelen, het babbelen, kout, gekeuvel, gebabbel confabulator sub :1 keuvelaar, babbelaar confecteria sub :1 suikerbakkerij, handel/verkoop van suikergoed confectero sub :1 suikerbakker, confiseur confection sub :1 het vervaardigen, het samenstellen, het bereiden (van gerechten), het maken, vervaardiging, bereiding :illa ha offerite biscuites de su -- = zij presenteerde koekjes van eigen maaksel/eigengemaakte koekjes :2 PHARMACIA het klaarmaken (van drankjes, etc.) :3 confectie (kleding) :vestimentos de -- = confectiekleding :costume de -- = confectiepak :magazin de -- = confectiewinkel :articulo de -- = confectieartikel :interprisa de -- = confectiebedrijf :fabrica de -- = confectiefabriek :fabricante de -- = confectiefabrikant :-- de senioras = damesconfectie confectionar v :1 vervaardigen, samenstellen, maken, bereiden (van gerechten) :-- un platto = een gerecht bereiden :facer -- un vestimento = een kledingstuk laten maken :-- camisas = hemden naaien :2 PHARMACIA klaarmaken (drankjes, etc.) + confectionator sub :1 maker, vervaardiger confecto sub :1 suikergoed confectura sub :1 jam, vruchtengelei, marmelade, confituur :-- de fragas = aardbeienjam :-- de ceresias = kersenjam :-- de fructos de rosa = rozenbotteljam :potto a/de/pro -- = jampot + confederal adj :1 confederaal, van de bondsstaat, bonds... + confederalismo sub :1 confederalisme + confederalista sub :1 confederalist confederar v :1 (in een statenbond) verenigen/samenbrengen/verbinden confederate adj :1 in een statenbond verenigd confederation sub :1 confederatie :-- de statos = statenbond :le Confederation helvetic = de Zwitserse Confederatie confederative adj :1 verbonden (in een statenbond), bonds..., confederatief :union -- = confederatieve unie confederato sub :1 verbondene, bondgenoot :Le Confederatos = De Zuidelijken (tijdens de Amerikaanse Burgeroorlog) conferentia sub :1 bespreking, beraadslaging, bijeenkomst, conferentie :Conferentia International de Interlingua = Internationale Interlingua-Conferentie :-- de(l) pace = vredesconferentie :-- de disarmamento = ontwapeningsconferentie :-- de pressa = persconferentie :-- al summitate = topconferentie :-- mundial = wereldconferentie :seder se al tabula de -- = aan de conferentietafel gaan zitten :sala de -- = conferentiezaal :-- secrete = geheime bijeenkomst :esser in -- = in bespreking zijn :convocar un -- = een conferentie beleggen :2 lezing, voordracht :dar/facer un -- super = een voordracht houden over conferential adj :1 conferentie...., de conferentie betreffend :sala -- = conferentiezaal :le urbe -- = de stad waar de conferentie wordt gehouden conferer v :1 vergelijken :2 bespreken, beraadslagen, gedachten uitwisselen, confereren :nos debera -- super iste cosa = we zullen over deze zaak moeten overleggen :3 toekennen (titels/onderscheidingen/eerbewijzen, etc.), verlenen, schenken :le privilegios conferite al etate = de voorrechten verbonden aan de ouderdom :-- le doctorato = de doctorsgraad verlenen :-- un titulo = een titel verlenen :-- un ordine a = met een orde begiftigen :-- un dignitate = een waardigheid verlenen :-- le derectos de citatanitate a un persona = iemand burgerrechten verlenen :-- valor a un cosa = waarde aan iets toekennen + conferva sub :1 BOTANICA draadwier, watermos, conferve + confervaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA (familie van de) draadwieren + confessabile adj :1 die/dat opgebiecht kan worden confessar v :1 biechten, opbiechten, bekennen, erkennen, toegeven :-- su peccatos = zijn zonden opbiechten :-- le veritate = de waarheid bekennen/opbiechten :-- su error = zijn fout toegeven :2 de biecht (laten) afnemen :ir a -- se = te biecht gaan :3 belijden :-- su fide = zijn geloof belijden confesse adj :1 zijn schuld bekend hebbend confession sub :1 bekentenis, verklaring, erkenning :facer un -- = een bekentenis afleggen :2 CATHOLICISMO biecht :-- general/private/public = generale/private/openbare biecht :-- paschal = paasbiecht :-- auricular = oorbiecht :secreto de -- = biechtgeheim :audir le -- = de biecht horen/afnemen :3 PROTESTANTISMO (geloofs)belijdenis, confessie, gezindte, kerk, godsdienst :-- de Augsburg = Augburgse confessie :de -- lutheran/calvinista = behorend tot de lutherse/calvinistische gezindte :-- de fide = geloofsbelijdenis confessional sub :1 biechtstoel :le secreto del -- = het geheim van de biechtstoel confessional adj :1 van de biecht, biecht... :2 confessioneel, van de geloofsbelijdenis, van een bepaalde godsdienstige richting :schola -- = confessionele school :partito -- = confessionele partij :querela -- = godsdiensttwist + confessionalismo sub :1 confessionalisme + confessionalista sub :1 confessionalist + confessionalitate sub :1 confessioneel karakter :-- de un schola = confessioneel karakter van een school :-- de un partito = confessioneel karakter van een partij confessionario sub :1 biechtstoel confessor sub :1 biechtvader :-- exigente = veeleisende biechtvader :-- sever = strenge biechtvader :2 belijder :Eduardo le Confessor = Eduard de Belijder (1042-1066) confetti sub ITALIANO :1 confetti :jectar -- = met confetti strooien confidente sub :1 vertrouweling, vertrouwensman, confident confidente adj :1 vol vertrouwen :reguardo -- = blik vol vertrouwen :2 vol zelfvertrouwen, zelfverzekerd confidentia sub :1 vertrouwen :-- in Deo = Godsvertrouwen :-- illimitate/absolute = onbeperkt vertrouwen :-- total = volledig vertrouwen :-- imperturbabile = rotsvast/onwankelbaar vertrouwen :-- cec = blind vertrouwen :abuso de -- = misbruik van vertrouwen :medico de -- = vertrouwensarts :homine de -- = man van vertrouwen :crise/crisis de -- = vertrouwenscrisis :voto/motion de -- = vertrouwensvotum, motie van vertrouwen :voto/motion de non -- = motie van wantrouwen :posto de -- = vertrouwenspositie :homine/persona de -- = vertrouwensman :marca/demonstration de -- = blijk van vertrouwen :digne de -- = betrouwbaar :inspirar/infunder -- = vertrouwen inboezemen :que inspira -- = vertrouwenwekkend :dar su -- a un persona = iemand zijn vertrouwen schenken :haber tote le -- de un persona = iemands volledige vertrouwen hebben :ganiar le -- de un persona = iemands vertrouwen winnen :trair le -- de un persona = iemands vertrouwen beschamen :retirar le -- a un persona = zijn vertrouwen in iemand opzeggen :poner le question de -- = de vertrouwenskwestie stellen :le governamento ha obtenite le -- del parlamento = de regering kreeg het vertrouwen van het parlement :parlar in -- = vertrouwelijk praten :dicer un cosa in -- = iets vertrouwelijk zeggen :haber multe -- = goed van vertrouwen zijn :in stricte -- = strikt vertrouwelijk :2 vertrouwelijke mededeling :facer un -- a un persona = iemand iets in vertrouwen zeggen confidential adj :1 vertrouwelijk :littera -- = vertrouwelijke brief :communication -- = vertrouwelijke mededeling :information -- = vertrouwelijke informatie :tono -- = vertrouwelijke toon :character -- = vertrouwelijkheid :strictemente -- = strikt vertrouwelijk + confidentialitate sub :1 vertrouwelijkheid confider v :1 toevertrouwen, vertrouwelijk mededelen, in vertrouwen vertellen :-- un cosa a un persona = iemand iets toevertrouwen, iemand iets in vertrouwen mededelen :-- un message a un persona = iemand een boodschap meegeven :2 vertrouwen :-- in un persona = in iemand vertrouwen hebben :-- in le proprie fortias = op eigen kracht vertrouwen configurar v :1 een bepaalde vorm geven aan, vormen configuration sub :1 uiterlijke vorm, uiterlijke gedaante, bouw, configuratie :-- electronic = elektronenconfiguratie confin adj :1 aangrenzend confinamento sub :1 het begrenzen, het beperken, begrenzing, beperking :2 het opsluiten, het afzonderen, opsluiting, afzondering, isolement confinar v :1 grenzen (aan), vlak bij liggen :Francia confina a/con Espania = Frankrijk grenst aan Spanje :su dolor confina con le/al despero = zijn smart grenst aan wanhoop :2 opsluiten, afzonderen, isoleren :-- un persona in un camera = iemand in een kamer opsluiten :confinate inter quatro muros = aan huis gekluisterd :confinate al lecto = bedlegerig :-- se = zich opsluiten, zich afzonderen, zich terugtrekken confinio sub :1 --s = uiterste grenzen, uiterste gebieden, grensgebied(en) :--s del deserto = rand van de woestijn :usque al --s del terra = tot aan de uiteinden van de wereld :le --s inter realitate e fiction = de grens tussen fictie en werkelijkheid + confirmando sub :1 CATHOLICISMO confirmandus, vormeling confirmar v :1 bevestigen (nieuws/feit, etc.), bekrachtigen :le exceptiones confirma le regula = de uitzonderingen bevestigen de regel :-- un persona in su opinion = iemand in zijn mening versterken :2 CATHOLICISMO vormen :3 PROTESTANTISMO bevestigen + confirmate adj :1 bevestigd :secundo ruitos non -- = volgens onbevestigde geruchten :FINANCIAS credito -- = geconfirmeerd krediet :2 CATHOLICISMO gevormd confirmation sub :1 het bevestigen (nieuws/feit, etc.), het bekrachtigen, bevestiging, bekrachtiging :dar -- a un cosa = iets bevestigen :-- de un promissa = bevestiging van een belofte :su attitude actual es le -- de lo que nos habeva supponite = zijn huidige houding is de bevestiging van wat wij hadden verondersteld :2 CATHOLICISMO vormsel :administrar le -- = het vormsel toedienen :le unction del -- = de zalving bij het vormsel :3 PROTESTANTISMO geloofsbelijdenis, bevestiging confirmative adj :1 bevestigend, bekrachtigend confirmator sub :1 iemand die iets bevestigt/bekrachtigt confirmatori adj :1 bevestigend, bekrachtigend, confirmatoir :juramento -- = confirmatoire eed confiscabile adj :1 wat verbeurd verklaard kan worden, verbeurbaar, confisqueerbaar confiscar v :1 verbeurd verklaren, confisqueren, beslag leggen op, in beslag nemen :-- le arma del delicto = het wapen van het delict confisqueren :-- mercantias = goederen verbeurd verklaren :-- le benes de un persona = beslag leggen op iemands goed confiscation sub :1 het confiqueren, confiscatie, verbeurdverklaring, in beslagneming, beslaglegging :-- de mercantias = verbeurdverklaring van goederen confiscator sub :1 beslaglegger confiscatori adj :1 confiscatoir confitente sub :1 iemand die zijn schuld bekent + confiteor sub :1 CATHOLICISMO confiteor, schuldbelijdenis + confitura sub :1 jam, vruchtengelei, confituur :-- de prunas = pruimenjam :-- de frambeses = frambozenjam :-- de ceresias = kersenjam :-- de fragas = aardbeienjam :-- albricoches = abrikozenjam :-- de fructos de rosa = rozenbotteljam :-- ordinari = huishoudjam :-- facite a casa = zelfgemaakte jam :potto de -- = pot jam, jampot :fabrica de --s = jamfabriek :fabricante de --s = jamfabrikant + confitureria sub :1 jambereiding :2 jamhandel :3 jamfabriek + confiturero sub :1 jamfabrikant conflagrar v :1 in brand steken, aansteken conflagration sub :1 grote brand :-- mundial = wereldbrand :2 grote beroering conflicto sub :1 conflict, botsing, strijd, geschil :-- obrer/de travalio/de labor = arbeidsgeschil :-- salarial = loonconflict :-- armate = gewapend conflict :-- acute = toegespitst conflict :-- aperte = open conflict :-- emotive = gevoelsconflict :-- vital = levensconflict :-- de interesses = belangenconflict, botsende belangen :-- de frontiera = grensconflict :-- de competentia = competentiegeschil :-- del generationes = generatieconflict :-- de judicamentos = strijdigheid van vonnissen :aggravation del -- = toespitsing van het conflict :le -- se aggrava = het conflict spitst zich toe :restar/remaner foras del -- = er buiten blijven :entrar in -- con un persona = in conflict komen met iemand :localisar un -- = een conflict indammen :il ha surgite un -- = er is een conflict gerezen + conflictual adj :1 conflict..., confligerend, botsend :modello -- = conflictmodel :situation -- = conflictsituatie :psychologia -- = conflictpsychologie :materia -- = conflictstof :comportamento in situationes -- = conflictgedrag + conflictualitate sub :1 conflicttoestand, conflictsituatie confliger v :1 strijden, in conflict komen/zijn, strijdig zijn :theorias confligente = conflicterende theorieën :interesses confligente = belangen die in botsing komen confluente adj :1 samenvloeiend, samenkomend (anque MEDICINA) confluente sub :1 zijrivier :2 samenvloeiing, plaats van samenvloeiing :al -- del Mosa e del Waal = aan de samenloop van Maas en Waal confluentia sub :1 samenvloeiing (rivieren), confluentie :2 plaats van samenvloeiing van rivieren :al -- del Mosa e del Waal = aan de samenvloeiing van Maas en Waal :3 FIGURATE het samengaan :-- de ideas = samengaan van ideeën :-- de opiniones = samengaan van meningen confluer v :1 samenvloeien, samenstromen :le duo fluvios conflue hic = de twee rivieren verenigen zich hier :2 FIGURATE samengaan + confocal adj :1 MATHEMATICA confocaal conformar v :1 vormen, een vorm geven :2 conformeren, aanpassen, in overeenstemming brengen (met) :-- su comportamento al situation = zijn gedrag aanpassen aan de situatie :-- se al circumstantias = zich aanpassen aan de omstandigheden :-- se al instructiones = de instructies opvolgen :-- se al ordines = zich aan de orders houden :-- se al traditiones de un loco = zich bij de tradities van een plaats aanpassen + conformate adj :1 gevormd :ben -- = welgeschapen :mal -- = misvormd, mismaakt conformation sub :1 conformatie, (op)bouw, structuur, gedaante, vorm, vorming, samenstel(ling) :-- anatomic = anatomische bouw :-- del skeleto = bouw van het skelet :presentar un vitio de -- = een lichaamsgebrek vertonen conforme adj :1 gelijkvormig, gelijkluidend, overeenkomstig, conform :copia -- = conforme copie :-- al modello = net als het voorbeeld :-- al regulamento = volgens het reglement :-- al statutos = statutair :-- a su gusto(s) = passend bij zijn smaak :-- a vostre petition = overeenkomstig uw verzoek :pauco/poco -- al biblia = onbijbels :non -- al veritate = bezijden de waarheid :-- a nostre politica = beleidsmatig :-- al lege = overeenkomstig de wet :ager conformemente a su principios = in overeenstemming met zijn principes handelen + conformismo sub :1 conformisme conformista sub :1 conformist, meeloper + conformista adj :1 conformistisch :moral -- = conformistische moraal + conformistic adj :1 conformistisch conformitate sub :1 gelijkvormigheid, overeenstemming :-- perfecte = nauwkeurige overeenstemming :-- de ideas = geestverwantschap :in caso de -- = bij akkoordbevinding :in -- con = overeenkomstig confortabile sub :1 gemakkelijke stoel, zorg confortabile adj :1 comfortabel, gerieflijk, gemakkelijk, lekker, aangenaam, plezierig, behaaglijk :scarpas/calceos -- = gemakkelijke schoenen :sedia -- = gemakkelijke/lekkere stoel :un avantia -- = een confortabele voorsprong :menar un vita -- = een gemakkelijk leventje leiden confortar v :1 versterken, sterken, bevestigen :esser confortate in su opinion = in zijn mening gesterkt worden :2 troosten, opbeuren confortation sub :1 het troosten, het opbeuren, vertroosting, opbeuring conforto sub :1 comfort, gemak, gerieflijkheid, het zich behaaglijk voelen :-- intellectual = geestelijk welzijn :appartamento con tote -- = appartement met alle comfort :amar su -- = op zijn gemak gesteld zijn :haber tote le -- = van alle gemakken voorzien zijn confraternal adj :1 (ambts)broederlijk, collegiaal :rivalitate -- = ambtsbroederlijke rivaliteit :amicitate -- = broederlijke vriendschap confraternitate sub :1 broederschap, broederlijke vriendschap confratre sub :1 collega, ambtgenoot, vakgenoot, confrater + confrontabile adj :1 wat/dat/die men kan confronteren, vergelijkbaar confrontar v :1 confronteren :vider se/esser confrontate con difficultates = met moeilijkheden te kampen hebben :vider se/esser confrontate a su proprie limites = zichzelf tegenkomen :-- su ideales al realitate = zijn idealen aan de werkelijkheid toetsen :2 vergelijken (van teksten, etc.) :-- un copia con le original = een copie met het origineel vergelijken :-- le declarationes de un persona con su scriptos = de verklaringen van iemand vergelijken met wat hij heeft geschreven confrontation sub :1 het confronteren, confrontatie, het gelijktijdig verhoren (van getuigen), botsing :-- de testes e accusatos = confrontatie van getuigen en verdachten :2 het vergelijken, vergelijking (van teksten, etc.) :-- de duo textos = vergelijking van twee teksten + confrontational adj :1 confrontatie... :politica -- = confrontatiepolitiek confucian adj :1 volgens Confucius, confuciaans confucianismo sub :1 confucianisme + confucianista sub :1 confucianist + confucianista adj :1 de leer van Confucius betreffend, confucianistisch :theologia -- = confucianistische theologie confuciano sub :1 confucianist Confucio sub n pr :1 Confucius confunder v :1 (ver)mengen, verenigen, doen samenvallen, bijeenvoegen :le fluvios confunde lor aquas = de rivieren stromen samen :2 verwarren, verwisselen, door elkaar halen :-- duo cosas = twee dingen met elkaar verwisselen :vos le confunde con su fratre = U verwart hem met zijn broer :-- le cosas = de boel in het honderd sturen :3 weerleggen, in het nauw drijven, tot zwijgen brengen, ontmaskeren :4 in verwarring brengen, verbluffen, versteld doen staan, verbijsteren + confundibile adj :1 wat verward kan worden confuse adj :1 ongeordend, verward, onduidelijk, onbestemd, vaag :spirito -- = verwarde geest, warhoofd :parolas -- = verwarde woorden :discurso -- = verward betoog :mixtura -- = allegaartje :massa -- = chaos :memoria -- = vage herinnering :le situation es -- = de situatie is onduidelijk :2 confuus (van personen), beschaamd, beduusd, beteuterd, verlegen, in de war confusion sub :1 wanorde, verwarring, warboel, troep, chaos :-- del linguas = spraakverwarring :-- babylonian = Babylonische spraakverwarring :-- mental = zinsverbijstering :-- de ideas = begripsverwarring :-- de nomines = naamsverwisseling :-- politic = politieke verwarring :-- del battalia = strijdgewoel :-- inextricabile = chaotische verwarring :-- mental = geestelijke verwarring :causar/crear/generar -- = verwarring stichten :facer -- de nomines = namen verwarren :jectar -- in le spiritos = verwarring zaaien in de geesten :le -- esseva total = de verwarring was compleet :2 verwarring, ontsteltenis, verbouwereerdheid, verlegenheid :3 JURIDIC confusie, tenietgaan van rechten + confusionismo sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA toestand van verwarring + confutabile adj :1 weerlegbaar :argumento -- = weerlegbaar argument + confutabilitate sub :1 mogelijkheid om te worden weerlegd confutar v :1 weerleggen :-- un opinion = een mening weerleggen :-- un these/thesis = een stelling weerleggen :-- un doctrina = een leer weerleggen confutation sub :1 het weerleggen, weerlegging :-- de un theoria = weerlegging van een theorie :-- de un doctrina = weerlegging van een leer :-- persuasive = overtuigende weerlegging + confutator sub :1 iemand die weerlegt + conga sub ESPANIOL :1 MUSICA conga (Spaanse dans) :ballar le -- = de conga dansen congedar v :1 wegsturen, er uit gooien, ontslaan, op straat zetten :-- un scholar = een leerling van school sturen :esser congedate = ontslag krijgen congedo sub :1 verlof, vrijaf, (korte) vakantie :die/jorno de -- = vrije dag :-- de maladia/de convalescentia = ziekteverlof :-- de maternitate = zwangerschapsverlof :-- paternal = ouderschapsverlof :esser in -- = met verlof zijn :2 afscheid :visita de -- = afscheidsbezoek :prender -- con dignitate = waardig afscheid nemen + congelabile adj :1 bevriesbaar :liquido facilemente -- = vloeistof die men gemakkelijk kan laten bevriezen + congelabilitate sub :1 bevriesbaarheid congelamento sub :1 bevriezing :-- del aqua = bevriezing van het water :-- del creditos = bevriezing van de kredieten :-- del situation politic = bevriezing van de politieke situatie :MEDICINA presentar symptomas de -- = tekenen van bevriezing vertonen :puncto de -- de un liquido = vriespunt van een vloeistof congelar v :1 doen bevriezen, invriezen, diepvriezen :le frigido intense ha congelate le superficie del laco = de intense kou heeft de oppervlakte van het meer doen bevriezen :-- un credito = een krediet bevriezen :-- le salarios = de lonen bevriezen congelate adj :1 bevroren, diepvries... :carne -- = bevroren vlees :productos -- = diepvriesprodukten :verduras -- = diepvriesgroente :creditos -- = bevroren credieten congelation sub :1 het doen bevriezen, het invriezen, het diepvriezen, bevriezing, invriezing :puncto de -- = vriespunt :morte per -- = bevriezingsdood :-- del salarios = bevriezing van de lonen, loonstop :-- del precios = prijzenstop, prijsstop :le -- de un planta = het bevriezen van een plant congelator sub :1 ijsmachine, vriesapparaat :2 diepvriezer, freezer + congenere adj :1 BOTANICA ZOOLOGIA van dezelfde soort, gelijkslachtig + congenere sub :1 BOTANICA ZOOLOGIA soortgenoot + congeneric adj :1 Vide: congenere congenial adj :1 geestverwant, gelijkgestemd, gelijkgezind, congeniaal congenialitate sub :1 geestverwantschap, gelijkgestemdheid, gelijkgezindheid, congenialiteit + congenital adj :1 aangeboren, van de geboorte af, congenitaal, congeniaal :character -- = aangeboren karakter :defecto physic --, malformation/anomalia -- = aangeboren afwijking :idiota -- = geboren idioot :maladia -- = aangeboren ziekte :optimismo -- = ingeschapen optimisme congenite adj :1 aangeboren, van de geboorte af, congenitaal, congeniaal :malformation/anomalia -- = aangeboren afwijking :idiota -- = geboren idioot :maladia -- = aangeboren ziekte :cecitate -- = aangeboren blindheid :dystrophia -- = aangeboren dystrofie :optimismo -- = ingeschapen optimisme congerer v :1 ophopen, opstoppen, verstoppen, een opstopping veroorzaken :2 MEDICINA bloedstuwing veroorzaken congerie sub :1 opeenhoping, hoop, verzameling :-- de errores = opeenhoping van fouten :-- de factos =hoop feiten :-- de nive = sneeuwhoop, opgewaaide sneeuw congestion sub :1 (anque MEDICINA) opstopping (van verkeer, etc.), ophoping :-- del circulation/traffico = verkeersopstopping :le -- del traffico stratal = het vastlopen van het wegverkeer congestionar v :1 (anque MEDICINA) ophopen, opstoppen, verstoppen, een opstopping veroorzaken :strata congestionate de vehiculos = met voertuigen verstopte straat :a iste hora le traffico se congestiona = op dit uur loopt het verkeer vast congestive adj :1 (anque MEDICINA) verstoppend, congestief, congestie... + congio sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN congius ( = inhoudsmaat van ong. 3 liter) + conglobar adj :1 tot een bol/bolvormig maken, tot een bol vormen + conglobation sub :1 vorming tot een bol, conglobatie conglomerar v :1 samenballen, samenklonteren, conglomereren conglomeration sub :1 het samenballen, het samenklonteren, samenballing, samenklontering, conglomeratie conglomerato sub :1 GEOLOGIA, ECONOMIA, TECHNICA etc., conglomeraat :-- de ideas absurde = conglomeraat van dwaze ideeën + conglutinante adj :1 kleef..., hecht... conglutinar v :1 doen samenkleven, aaneenhechten, aaneenlijmen, conglutineren conglutination sub :1 het doen samenkleven, het aaneenhechten, het aaneenlijmen, het conglutineren conglutinative adj :1 aaneenlijmend, aaneenhechtend, kleef..., hecht... + conglutinina sub :1 conglutinine Congo sub n pr :1 Congo :-- Belge = Belgische Congo :-- Francese = Franse Congo congolese sub :1 Congolees congolese adj :1 Congolees :le stato -- = de Congolese staat :le territorio -- = het Congolese grondgebied congratular v :1 gelukwensen, feliciteren congratulation sub :1 het gelukwensen, het feliciteren, gelukwens, felicitatie :telegramma de --es = gelukstelegram :littera de -- = felicitatiebrief :registro de -- = felicitatieregister :visita de -- = felicitatiebezoek :--s! = gefeliciteerd! + congratulator sub :1 feliciteerder, gelukwenser congratulatori adj :1 gelukwensend, feliciterend, felicitatie... :littera -- = felicitatiebrief :telegramma -- = gelukstelegram :registro -- = felicitatieregister :visita -- = felicitatiebezoek congregar v :1 samenbrengen, vergaderen, samenkomen, verenigen congregation sub :1 vergadering, bijeenkomst, samenkomst :2 PROTESTANTISMO gemeente :3 CATHOLICISMO congregatie, orde :-- monastic/religiose = kloostercongregatie :-- marial = Mariacongregatie :4 CATHOLICISMO curiedepartement congregational adj :1 de congregatie betreffend congregationalismo sub :1 PROTESTANTISMO congregationalisme congregationalista sub :1 PROTESTANTISMO congregationalist + congressional adj :1 een congres betreffende congressista sub :1 deelnemer aan een congres, congressist :2 lid van het Amerikaanse Congres, Congreslid congresso sub :1 samenkomst, vergadering, bijeenkomst, conferentie, congres :-- del pace = vredescongres :-- linguistic/de linguistas = taalcongres :reporto de -- = congresverslag :sala de -- = congreszaal :2 Wetgevende Vergadering (U.S.A., etc.) + congro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA zeepaling, kongeraal congrue adj :1 gepast, adequaat, toereikend congruente adj :1 overeenstemmend, passend :2 MATHEMATICA congruent congruentia sub :1 overeenstemming :2 MATHEMATICA congruentie congruer v :1 samenvallen, harmoniëren congruitate sub :1 overeenstemming, harmonie conic adj :1 kegelvormig, taps, conisch :esser -- = conisch verlopen :ingranage -- = conische tandwieloverbrenging :pendulo -- = conische slinger :filetto -- = tapse/conische schroefdraad :bulon -- = conische bout :tubo -- = conische buis, verloopstuk :forma -- = kegelvorm :fructo -- = kegelvormige vrucht :rota -- = kegelwiel/rad :cossinetto -- = kegellager :speculo -- = kegelspiegel :tecto -- = kegeldak :filtro -- = kegelfilter :volta -- = kegelgewelf :isolator -- = kegelisolator :turbina -- = conische turbine :puncta -- = kegelpunt :resistentia -- = conusweerstand :MATHEMATICA section -- = kegelsnede :MATHEMATICA superficie -- = kegeloppervlak :MATHEMATICA projection -- = kegelprojectie, conische projectie + conica sub :1 MATHEMATICA kegelsnede :parametro de un -- = parameter van een kegelsnede :vertice de un -- = top van een kegelsnede conicitate sub :1 kegelvorm, tapsheid, coniciteit + conicoide sub :1 MATHEMATICA conicoïde + conidio sub :1 BOTANICA conidie (exogene spore van paddenstoelen) + conidiophore adj :1 BOTANICA conidien dragend + conidiophoro sub :1 BOTANICA drager van conidiën conifera sub :1 BOTANICA conifeer, naaldboom :bosco/foreste/silva de --s = naaldbos/woud :vegetation de --s = coniferenvegetatie conifere adj :1 BOTANICA kegeldragend coniforme adj :1 kegelvormig, taps, conisch + coniina sub :1 coniine, dollekervelgif + coniliera sub :1 konijnenberg :2 konijnenhok conilio sub :1 konijn :-- domestic = tam konijn :-- mascule = rammelaar :pelle de -- = konijnenvel/bont :carne de -- = konijnenvlees :chassa {sj} de --s = konijnenjacht :mangiar/forrage de --s = konijnenvoer :merda de -- = konijnenkeutels :plaga/invasion de --s = konijnenplaag :racia de --s = konijnenras :muso de -- = konijnesnuit :pata de -- = konijnenpoot :pilo de -- = konijnenhaar :-- de essayo = proefkonijn :occider un -- = een konijn schieten :occider duo --s con un petra = twee vliegen in een klap slaan :cavia a --s = konijnenhok + conina sub :1 Vide: coniina + coniomaculate sub :1 BOTANICA gevlekte scheerling + coniometro sub :1 coniometer conirostre adj :1 ZOOLOGIA kegelsnavelig conirostro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA kegelsnavelige, kegelbek conjectura sub :1 gissing, vermoeden, veronderstelling, hypothese :facer --s = naar iets raden :lassar se guidar per --s = op vermoedens afgaan :perder se in --s = zich in gissingen verliezen, maar in het wilde weg raden + conjecturabile adj :1 wat men kan gissen/vermoeden/veronderstellen conjectural adj :1 verondersteld, op gissingen berustend, hypothetisch, conjecturaal :scientia -- = conjecturale wetenschap :critica -- = conjecturale kritiek :un affirmation -- = een op gissingen berustende bewering conjecturar v :1 gissen, vermoeden, veronderstellen conjicer v :1 gissen, vermoeden, veronderstellen conjugabile adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA vervoegbaar, conjugabel + conjugabilitate sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA vervoegbaarheid conjugal adj :1 echtelijk, huwelijks... :union -- = echtverbintenis :amor -- = echtelijke liefde :vita -- = huwelijksleven :moral -- = huwelijksmoraal :deber -- = huwelijksplicht :fidelitate -- = echtelijke trouw :domicilio -- = echtelijke woning :lecto -- = huwelijksbed :stato -- = echtelijke staat + conjugalitate sub :1 huwelijkse/echtelijke staat conjugar v :1 koppelen, verbinden, samenvoegen :effortios conjugate = vereende krachten :matrice conjugate = geconjugeerde matrix :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA vervoegen :-- un verbo = een werkwoord vervoegen + conjugata sub :1 BOTANICA jukwier, bandwier, conjugata conjugate adj :1 BOTANICA, MATHEMATICA, CHIMIA etc., gepaard, paarsgewijs :folios -- = gepaarde bladeren :nervos -- = gepaarde zenuwen :matrice complexe-conjugate = complex-geconjugeerde matrix :systema -- = geconjugeerd systeem :machinas -- = aan elkaar gekoppelde machines conjugation sub :1 bundeling, samenvoeging, vereniging :le -- de nostre effortios = de bundeling van onze inspanningen :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA het vervoegen, vervoeging, conjugatie :-- regular = regelmatige vervoeging :-- irregular = onregelmatige vervoeging :3 BIOLOGIA conjugatie conjugational adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA vervoegings... conjuge sub :1 echtgenoot, gade conjuncte adj :1 verenigd, gezamelijk, mede..., met elkaar verbonden :nota -- = gezamelijke nota :effortios -- = vereende krachten :action -- = gezamenlijke actie :interprisa -- = gezamenlijke onderneming conjunctemente adv :1 samen (met), tegelijk(ertijd), gezamelijk, gemeenschappelijk :ager -- = gezamenlijk optreden :laborar/travaliar -- = gezamenlijk werken conjunction sub :1 het samentreffen, het samengaan, ontmoeting, verbinding, combinatie :2 ASTRONOMIA, ASTROLOGIA conjunctie :-- superior = bovenconjunctie :-- del planetas = conjunctie van de planeten :3 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA voegwoord, conjunctie :-- de subordination = onderschikkend voegwoord :-- copulative/de coordination = nevenschikkend voegwoord :-- causal = redengevend voegwoord :-- concessive = toegevend voegwoord :-- consecutive = gevolgaanduidend voegwoord :-- de tempore = voegwoord van tijd conjunctiva sub :1 ANATOMIA bindvlies (van het oog), conjunctiva + conjunctival adj :1 ANATOMIA bindvlies..., conjunctivaal conjunctive adj :1 verbindend, koppelend, bind... :2 MEDICINA bind... :texito -- = bindweefsel :membrana -- = bindvlies, conjunctiva :3 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA voegwoordelijk :adverbio -- = voegwoordelijk bijwoord :modo -- = aanvoegende wijs :locution -- = voegwoordelijke uitdrukking conjunctivitis sub :1 MEDICINA bindvliesontsteking, conjunctivitis :-- granulose = trachoom :-- catarrhal = catarrale conjunctivitis :-- acute = acute conjunctivitis :-- chronic = chronische conjunctivitis :-- actinic = lasogen conjunctivo sub :1 aanvoegende wijs conjunctor sub :1 ELECTRICITATE schakelaar conjunctura sub :1 ANATOMIA gewricht :2 (combinatie van) omstandigheden, situatie, toestand, staat, conjunctuur :basse -- = laagconjunctuur :alte -- = hoogconjunctuur :-- favorabile = gunstige conjunctuur :-- economic = economische conjunctuur :tension del -- = overspanning van de conjunctuur :sensibile al -- = conjunctuurgevoelig :profitar del -- = gebruik maken van de conjunctuur :EC barometro de -- = conjunctuurbarometer + conjunctural adj :1 conjunctuur... :politica -- = conjunctuurpolitiek :movimento -- = conjunctuurbeweging :phenomeno -- = conjunctuurverschijnsel :sensibilitate -- = conjunctuurgevoeligheid :analyse (-ysis) -- = conjunctuuranalyse :crise/crisis -- = conjunctuurcrisis :controlo -- = conjunctuurbeheersing :patrono -- = conjunctuurpatroon :cyclo -- = conjunctuurcyclus :unda -- = conjunctuurgolf :theoria -- = conjunctuurtheorie :cambio -- = conjunctuurwisseling, conjunctuuromslag :fluctuation -- = conjunctuurschommeling :tension -- = overspanning van de conjunctuur :adaptation -- del fiscalitate = wiebeltaks conjunger v :1 samenvoegen, verenigen, combineren :-- le manos = de handen ineenslaan conjurar v :1 samenzweren, samenspannen :-- contra le stato = tegen de staat samenzweren :2 dringend verzoeken, smeken :io vos conjura de non facer lo = in godsnaam, doe het niet :3 bezweren :-- un periculo imminente = een dreigend gevaar bezweren :-- le demone/diabolo = de duiven uitbannen conjuration sub :1 het samenzweren, het samenspannen, samenzwering, samenspanning, komplot :2 dringend verzoek :3 het bezweren, bezwering + conjurato sub :1 samengezworene + conjurator sub :1 samenzweerder :2 geestenbezweerder + con moto ITALIANO :1 MUSICA con moto, levendig, met beweging connatural adj :1 aangeboren + connaturalitate sub :1 aangeboren karakter, het aangeboren zijn connecter v :1 aansluiten, verbinden, verenigen, aaneenschakelen, inschakelen :iste factos es strictemente connectite = deze feiten zijn nauw met elkaar verbonden :-- le salarios al index/indice de precios = de lonen koppelen aan de prijsindex :ELECTRICITATE -- al terra = aarden :-- le radio = de radio aanzetten :-- le television = de televisie aanzetten :-- le luce/lumine = het licht inschakelen/aandoen :-- le alarma = het alarm inschakelen/aanzetten :-- un casa al rete de gas = een huis op het gasnet aansluiten :-- al rete de television per cablo = op het kabelnet aansluiten :esser connectite al monitor = aan de monitor liggen connective adj :1 koppelend, in elkaar grijpend, (ver)bindings... :ANATOMIA texito -- = bindweefsel + connectivo sub :1 verbinding(stuk) :2 BOTANICA helmbindsel :3 MATHEMATICA voegteken, operator :4 BIOLOGIA zenuw die twee zenuwknopen verbindt + connector sub :1 TECHNICA verbindings/aansluit/koppelstuk connexe adj :1 met elkaar in verband staand, samenhangend, verbonden :un problema -- = een hiermee samenhangend probleem + connexion sub :1 samenhang, verband, verbinding :-- ferroviari = spoorverbinding :-- aeree = vliegverbinding :-- inter le ripas = oeververbinding :-- causal = oorzakelijk verband :-- inter le factos = verband tussen de feiten :-- del salarios al index/indice de precios = koppeling van de lonen aan de prijsindex :2 ELECTRICITATE aansluiting, schakeling :puncto de -- = contact/aansluitpunt :schema de -- = schakelschema :cassa de --es = schakelkast :rete de -- = koppelnet :-- de altoparlator = luidsprekeraansluiting :-- provisori/provisional = noodaansluiting :-- in serie = serieschakeling :-- bifurcate = gaffelverbinding + connexional adj :1 mbt tot een samenhang/verbinding + connexitate sub :1 connexiteit :le -- inter ambe artistas = de connexiteit tussen de beide kunstenaars :2 JURIDIC verknochtheid connexive adj :1 verbindend + connivente adj :1 BIOLOGIA BOTANICA naar elkaar gebogen, sluitend (van blad), plooien vormend conniventia sub :1 samenspanning, verstandhouding, het oogluikend toelaten, het door de vingers zien, medeplichtigheid door niet te beletten :reguardo de -- = blik van verstandhouding :esser de -- con le inimico = het met de vijand houden :ille ha agite con le -- del autoritates = hij heeft gehandeld met oogluiking van de autoriteiten conniver v :1 oogluikend toelaten, door de vingers zien, medeplichtig zijn door niet te beletten + connotar v :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA, PHILOSOPHIA een bijbetekenis en een hoofdbetekenis hebben + connotation sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA, PHILOSOPHIA connotatie, bijbetekenis, gevoelswaarde, bijklank, associatie :iste parola ha --es bastante forte = dat woord heeft nogal een zware lading + connotative adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA, PHILOSOPHIA connotatief connubial adj :1 echtelijk (poëtisch), huwelijks... + connubialitate sub :1 echtelijke staat (poëtisch) connubio sub :1 echt (poëtisch), huwelijk cono sub :1 MATHEMATICA kegel, conus :-- truncate = afgeknotte kegel :-- scalen = scheve kegel :-- de revolution = omwentelingskegel :-- luminose/de lumine/de luce = lichtkegel :-- de umbra = schaduwkegel :-- vulcanic = vulkaankegel :in forma de -- = kegelvormig :TECHNICA embracage a --s = conuskoppeling :2 BOTANICA kegel(vrucht) :-- de abiete = sparappel :-- de pino = denappel :-- de lupulo = hopbel :3 kegelslak + conoide adj :1 kegelvormig, conisch :MATHEMATICA superficie -- = conoïde, kegeloppervlak + conoide sub :1 MATHEMATICA conoïde, lichaam dat door de aswenteling van een kegelsnede wordt gevormd + conopeo sub :1 CATHOLICISMO conopeum + conophtero sub :1 ZOOLOGIA dennekever conquesta sub :1 het veroveren, verovering, FIGURATE verworvenheid :-- de un mercato = verovering van een markt :-- de un pais = verovering van een land :-- del poter = verovering van de macht :plano de -- = veroveringsplan :campania de -- = veroveringstocht :guerra de -- = veroveringsoorlog :2 het veroverde, veroverd(e) gebied(en) conquirente sub :1 veroveraar conquirer v :1 veroveren, onderwerpen, winnen :-- un pais = een land veroveren :-- un mercato = een markt veroveren :-- pro se le publico = de zaal plat krijgen conquisitor sub :1 veroveraar :-- del mundo = wereldveroveraar :Guilhelmo/Guilielmo le Conquisitor = Willem de Veroveraar consanguinee adj :1 in den bloede verwant (van vaderszijde) :fratre -- = halfbroer :soror -- = halfzuster :maritage -- = inteelt :BIOLOGIA selection -- = inteelt :dgeneration/degenerescentia -- = inteeltdegeneratie :population -- = inteeltpopulatie + consanguineo sub :1 bloedverwant (van vaderszijde) consanguinitate sub :1 bloedverwantschap (van vaderszijde) :grado de -- = graad van bloedverwantschap conscie adj :1 :-- de = bewust van :-- del proprie valor = zelfbewust :-- de haber peccate = schuldbewust :-- de se mesme = zelfbewust :esser plenmente -- de = zich ten volle bewust zijn van consciente adj :1 (zelf)bewust, besef hebbend :-- de culpa = schuldbewust :-- del problemas del ambiente (ecologic) = milieubewust :esser plenmente/perfectemente -- de = ten volle bewust zijn van :esser -- del necessitate de un cosa = de noodzaak van iets inzien conscientia sub :1 bewustzijn, bewustheid, besef :-- de su (del) proprie valor = zelfbewustzijn :-- de se mesme = zelfbewustzijn :-- de culpabilitate/de culpa = schuldbesef :-- de classe = klassebewustzijn :-- del realitate = werkelijkheidsbesef :-- linguistic = taalbewustzijn :-- del deber = plichtsbesef :limine de -- = bewustzijnsdrempel :contento del -- = bewustzijnsinhoud :nivello de -- = bewustzijnsniveau :structura del -- = bewustzijnsstructuur :stato del -- = bewustzijnstoestand :limitation del -- = bewustzijnsvernauwing/verenging :con plen -- = willens en wetens :prender -- de un cosa = zich iets bewust worden :prisa de -- = bewustwording :perder -- = het bewustzijn verliezen :2 geweten :caso de -- = gewetenszaak :drama de -- = gewetensdrama :tortura del -- = gewetenskwelling :libertate de -- = gewetensvrijheid, geloofsvrijheid :voce del -- = stem van het geweten :sin -- = gewetenloos :objection/scrupulo de -- = gewetensbezwaar :examine de -- = gewetensonderzoek :-- stricte = nauwgezet/streng geweten :-- cargate = bezoedeld/belast geweten :-- maculate = bevlekt geweten :-- artistic = artistiek geweten :remorso de -- = gewetenswroeging :objector de -- = dienstweigeraar :facer tacer le (voce del) -- = zijn geweten sussen :cargar le -- = het geweten belasten :pesar super le -- = het geweten belasten :discargar le -- = alles opbiechten :non haber -- = gewetenloos zijn :liberar su -- = zijn geweten ontlasten :quietar/tranquillisar/appaciar su -- = zijn geweten geruststellen :haber le -- tranquille/in pace = een gerust geweten hebben :non esser in pace con su -- = met zijn geweten overhoop liggen :transiger con su -- = het met zijn geweten op een akkoordje gooien :violentar su -- = zijn geweten geweld aandoen :contra le proprie -- = tegen beter weten in :haber le -- elastic, esser large de -- = een ruim geweten hebben :io agera secundo mi -- = ik zal naar eer en geweten handelen :sequer (le dictamine de) su -- = zijn eigen geweten volgen conscientiose adj :1 nauwgezet, plichtsgetrouw, serieus, nauwkeurig, zorgvuldig, conciëntieus :labor/travalio -- = nauwgezet werk :recerca -- = grondig onderzoek :tractar un cosa conscientiosemente = een zaak consciëntieus behandelen + conscientiositate sub :1 nauwgezetheid, plichtsgetrouwheid, nauwkeurigheid, zorgvuldigheid conscriber v :1 voor de dienstplicht aanwijzen, inschrijven voor de dienstplicht conscription sub :1 het inschrijven voor de dienstplicht, inschrijving voor de dienstplicht, conscriptie :-- general = algemene dienstplicht :systema de -- = conscriptiestelsel conscripto sub :1 MILITAR dienstplichtige, rekruut consecrar v :1 (in)wijden, heiligen, inzegenen :-- un ecclesia = een kerk inwijden/inzegenen :-- un altar = een altaar heiligen :-- un prestre = een priester inwijden :2 wijden (aan), besteden (aan) :-- se al studio = zich aan de studie wijden :3 bekrachtigen, bevestigen, sanctioneren + consecrate adj :1 gewijd :terra -- = gewijde aarde :terra non -- = ongewijde aarde :prestre -- = gewijd priester :pan -- = wijbrood :2 geijkt, aloud :expression -- = geijkte uitdrukking :termino -- = geijkte term consecration sub :1 het (in)wijden, het inzegenen, (in)wijding, heiliging, inzegening, consecratie :-- episcopal = bisschopswijding :2 het bekrachtigen, het bevestigen, het sanctioneren, bekrachtiging, bevestiging, sanctionering consecrator sub :1 iemand die (in)wijdt, etc. + consecratori adj :1 mbt de consecratie, inwijdings..., inzegenings... + consecution sub :1 opeenvolging, aaneenschakeling consecutive adj :1 achtereenvolgend, opeenvolgend, consecutief :septe jornos/dies -- = zeven dagen achtereen/achter elkaar, zeven opeenvolgende dagen :-- a un cosa = als gevolg van iets, voortvloeiend uit iets :le interpretation -- = het consecutief tolken :numerar consecutivemente = in volgorde nummeren :il habeva consecutivemente duo accidentes = er vonden achter elkaar twee ongelukken plaats :JURIDIC sententia -- = consecutief vonnis :2 gevolgaanduidend, voortvloeiend :conjunctiones -- = gevolgaanduidende voegwoorden consenso sub :1 overeenstemming, consensus, gelijkheid (van opvatting) :con le/mutue -- de = met onderling goedvinden van :con -- reciproc = met onderling goedvinden :obtener le -- majoritari del parlamento = de meerderheid van het parlement meekrijgen consensual adj :1 JURIDIC consensueel, op consensus berustend :accordo/contracto -- = contract met wederzijdse toestemming, consensuele overeenkomst consentimento sub :1 toestemming, goedkeuring, instemming :-- expresse = uitdrukkelijke goedkeuring :-- tacite = stilzwijgende toestemming :signos de -- = blijken van instemming :dar su -- = zijn goedkeuring geven :sin -- de = zonder goedkeuring van :contracto per -- mutual = met onderling goedvinden gesloten contract :refusar su -- = zijn goedkeuring weigeren :accordar su -- = zijn goedkeuring verlenen :-- general = algemene goedkeuring, algemene gevoelen, consensus omnium consentir v :1 toestaan, goedkeuren, instemmen (met) :-- un presto a un persona = iemand een lening verstrekken consequente sub :1 MATHEMATICA tweede term van een evenredigheid :2 PHILOSOPHIA tweede propositie (van een redenering) :per -- = dientengevolge, derhalve, bijgevolg consequente adj :1 daaruitvolgend, voortvloeiend (uit) :le dispositiones -- = de daaruit voortvloeiende bepalingen :2 logisch, zich zelf blijvend, consequent :rationamento -- = consequente redenering :esser -- in su actiones = consequent handelen consequentia sub :1 gevolg, effect, uitwerking, resultaat, consequentie :-- juridic = rechtsgevolg :isto pote haber --s de grande portata = dit kan verstrekkende gevolgen hebben :grave --s = ernstige gevolgen :--s perniciose = kwalijke gevolgen :esser de -- = belangrijk zijn :io agera in -- = ik zal me daarnaar richten :render un persona responsabile del --s = iemand voor de gevolgen aansprakelijk stellen :non poter previder le --s = de gevolgen niet kunnen overzien :-- inevitabile = onvermijdelijk/noodwendig gevolg :in -- = dienovereenkomstig, in overeenstemming daarmee, dientengevolge :in -- de = ingevolge, tengevolge, overeenkomstig, als gevolg van :haber como -- = ten gevolge hebben :2 gevolgtrekking, conclusie consequential adj :1 van een gevolgtrekking, daaruitvolgend, volgend (uit) consequer v :1 de consequentie zijn van + consequibile adj :1 wat het gevolg kan zijn conserva sub :1 verduurzaamd levensmiddel :--s = conserven :--s de pisces = visconserven :--s de fructos, fructos in -- = vruchtenconserven, ingemaakte vruchten :latta de --s = blik conserven, conservenblik :--s in latta = blikconserven :potto a/pro --s = inmaakpot :bira de -- = lagerbier :ovo de -- = kistei :industria de --s = conservenindustrie :fabrica de --s = conservenfabriek :fabricante de --s = conservenfabrikant :in -- = ingeblikt, in flessen :musica in -- = ingeblikte muziek :poner/mitter in -- = inblikken, in flessen doen :aperir le --s = de inmaak aanspreken conservabile adj :1 wat kan worden bewaard, houdbaar + conservabilitate sub :1 houdbaarheid conservar v :1 (be)houden, bewaren, in stand houden :-- un monumento = een monument in stand houden :-- su calma = zijn kalmte bewaren :-- le patientia = het geduld bewaren :-- le innocentia = de onschuld bewaren :-- le sperantia = de hoop niet opgeven :-- su posto = zijn betrekking behouden, aanblijven :-- in honor = in ere houden :SPORT -- le titulo = de titel houden :persona ben conservate = goed geconserveerd iemand :2 conserveren (levensmiddelen), houdbaar maken, verduurzamen :-- in glacie = in ijs bewaren :-- fructos = vruchten houdbaar maken :iste fructos non se conserva = deze vruchten kun je niet goedhouden :le frigido conserva le alimentos = door koude blijven levensmiddelen langer goed conservation sub :1 het behouden, het bewaren, het in stand houden, het conserveren, bewaring, conservering, behoud :-- del vita = lijfsbehoud :-- de energia = behoud van arbeidsvermogen :le -- del fructos = het goedhouden van het fruit :lacte de longe -- = lang houdbare melk :medios de -- = conserveermiddelen :data de -- = houdbaarheidsdatum :-- de un movimento = instandhouding van een beweging :-- de un monumento = het in stand houden van een monument :instincto de -- = drang tot zelfbehoud :-- del natura = natuurbehoud, natuurbescherming :-- del ambiente (ecologic) = milieubehoud, milieubescherming :-- del specie = behoud van de soort :-- del dica = instandhouding van de dijk + conservatismo sub :1 conservatisme :bastion de -- = conservatief bolwerk conservative adj :1 behoudend, bewarend, instandhoudend :2 POLITICA conservatief conservator sub :1 iemand die iets behoudt/bewaart/in stand houdt, conservator :-- de manuscriptos = conservator van manuscripten :2 POLITICA conservatief conservatori adj :1 behoudend, bewarend, in stand houdend :partito -- = conservatieve partij conservatorio sub :1 MUSICA conservatorium :2 broeikas, plantenkas :effecto -- = broeikaseffect + conservero sub :1 conservenfabrikant considerabile adj :1 groot, enorm, aanzienlijk :summa -- = enorm geldbedrag :valor -- = aanzienlijke waarde :augmento -- = flinke toeneming :perditas -- = beduidende verliezen :in mesura -- = in aanzienlijke mate :2 invloedrijk, aanzienlijk, belangrijk, gewichtig :homine -- = belangrijk man + considerabilitate sub :1 grootte, enorme omvang :2 aanzienlijkheid, gewichtigheid considerar v :1 beschouwen, overwegen, achten, (af)wegen, nagaan :-- le pro e le contra = het voor en tegen (tegen elkaar) afwegen :-- le consequentias = de consequentias onder ogen zien :-- como = beschouwen als :-- necessari = het nodig achten :meritar esser considerate = overweging verdienen :io le considera culpabile = ik acht hem schuldig :on le considera como un experto = men houdt hem voor een deskundige :puncto a -- = punt van overweging :non -- un cosa = iets buiten beschouwing laten :considerate le circumstantias = de omstandigheden in aanmerking genomen :toto ben considerate = alles wel beschouwd :superficialmente considerate = oppervlakkig beschouwd :considerante que = overwegende dat :2 (hoog)achten, waarderen, hoogschatten, met eerbied behandelen considerate adj :1 behoedzaam, bedachtzaam, omzichtig, weloverwogen :2 in aanzien, gewaardeerd, geacht, gezien :3 toto -- = al met al, alles welbeschouwd, alles bij elkaar genomen consideration sub :1 het beschouwen, het overwegen, etc., beschouwing, overweging :-- sentimental = gevoelsoverweging :--es politic = politieke overwegingen :--es tactic = tactische overwegingen :-- de derecto = rechtsoverweging :meritar -- = overweging verdienen :digne de -- = het overwegen waard :prender in -- = in overweging nemen :non prender un cosa in -- = iets buiten beschouwing laten :esser sin -- = niets ontziend zijn :sin --es personal/del persona = zonder aanzien des persoons :post minutiose --es = na ampele overwegingen :in -- de = gelet op, in aanmerking genomen, met het oog op :2 (hoog)achting, waardering, eerbied, aanzien :per -- pro = uit achting voor :esser in grande -- = in hoog aanzien staan :tractar un persona con grande --es = iemand met veel égards behandelen + consigna sub :1 bagagedepot :-- automatic = bagagekluis :2 instructie, opdracht, bevel, consigne consignar v :1 in bewaring geven (goederen/bagage) :2 COMMERCIO consigneren, in consignatie geven :-- un summa = een som consigneren consignatario sub :1 COMMERCIO, JURIDIC consignataris consignation sub :1 het in bewaring geven (goederen/bagage) :dar in -- = in bewaring geven :2 COMMERCIO consignatie :contracto de = consignatiecontract :commercio de -- = consignatiehandel :stock (A) de -- = consignatievoorraad :invio de -- = consignatiezending consignator sub :1 iemand die goederen in bewaring geeft :2 JURIDIC consignant consiliabile adj :1 raadzaam, aanbevelenswaardig, aan te raden :il non es -- exir a iste hora = het is niet aan te raden om nu uit te gaan consiliar v :1 aanraden, raadgeven, adviseren :precio consiliate = adviesprijs :velocitate consiliate -- = adviessnelheid consiliator sub :1 raadgever, adviseur, raadsman consiliero sub :1 raadgever, adviseur, raadsman :-- fiscal = belastingconsulent :-- de publicitate = reclame-adviseur :-- de orientation professional = beroepskeuzeadviseur :-- scholar = schooldekaan :-- de studios = studiementor :-- agricole = landbouwconsulent :-- juridic = rechtskundig adviseur :-- de stato = staatsraad (persoon) :-- de interprisa(s) = bedrijfsadviseur :-- social = sociaal raadsman :-- linguistic = taalconsulent :-- humanistic = humanistisch raadsman :2 raadslid :-- municipal = gemeenteraadslid :-- communal = gemeenteraadslid :reunion del --s = raadsvergadering :-- federal = lid van de bondsraad consilio sub :1 raad, raadgeving, advies :-- judiciose = verstandige raad :per -- de = op aanraden van :peter/demandar -- = advies vragen :prender -- de un persona = iemand om raad/advies vragen, iemand raadplegen :adjutar un persona per su --s = iemand met raad ter zijde staan :acceptar un -- = een raad aannemen :rejectar un bon -- = een goede raad in de wind slaan :le tempore porta -- = komt tijd, komt raad :2 raad(sorgaan), raadsvergadering :-- de regentia = regentschapsraad :-- de tutela = voogdijraad :-- electoral = kiesraad :-- federal = bondsraad :-- de labor/de travalio = arbeidsraad :-- del fabrica = fabrieksraad :-- del partito = partijraad :-- de disciplina = tuchtraad :-- del universitate = universiteitsraad :Consilio de Stato = Raad van State :Consilio de Securitate = Veiligheidsraad :Consilio de Europa = Raad van Europa :Consilio Europee pro le Recerca Nuclear (CERN) = CERN :-- mundial = wereldraad :Consilio Mundial del Ecclesias = Wereldraad van Kerken :Consilio del Tumultos = Raad van Beroerten :Consilio de Protection de Minores = Raad voor de Kinderbescherming :-- consultative = adviesraad :-- consultative de quartiero = wijkraad :-- de inspection/vigilantia = raad van toezicht :-- del radiodiffusion (e del television) = omroepraad :-- municipal/communal = gemeenteraad :reunion del -- municipal/communal = gemeenteraadsvergadering :election del -- municipal/communal = gemeenteraadsverkiezing :-- regional = streekraad :-- de genitores = ouderraad :-- de facultate = faculteitsraad :-- del interprisa = ondernemingsraad :-- federal = bondsraad :-- del corona = kroonraad :-- aulic/del corte = hofraad :-- del ministros = ministerraad, kabinet :decision del -- del ministros = kabinetsbeslissing :supreme -- = hoogste raadscollege :-- de administration = raad van bestuur/beheer :-- de guerra = krijgsraad :sala de -- = raadzaal :assemblea del -- = raadsvergadering :camera de -- = raadkamer consistente adj :1 samenhangend, stevig, vast, taai :material - = stevig materiaal :2 strokend, kloppend, verenigbaar, overeenkomend, consistent :systema -- = consistent systeem :theoria -- = consistente theorie :argumento -- = steekhoudend argument consistentia sub :1 samenhang, consistentie, vastheid, stevigheid, dichtheid :prender -- = vaste vormen aannemen :2 samenhang, overeenstemming, harmonie consister v :1 bestaan :-- de = bestaan uit :-- in = bestaan in consistorial adj :1 consistoriaal, kerkeraads... :assemblea -- = kerkeraadsvergadering consistorio sub :1 consistorie, kerkeraad :sala de -- = consistoriekamer consociar v :1 samengaan, zich verenigen consociation sub :1 genootschap, broederschap + consocio sub :1 medelid consola sub :1 console :2 ARTE DE CONSTRUER console, kraagsteen, draagsteen :3 consoletafel, penanttafel :4 bedieningspaneel (computers, etc.) :-- visual/de visualisation = beeldscherm, display consolabile adj :1 troostend, vertroostend, opbeurend, bemoedigend + consolante adj :1 troostend, opbeurend :parolas -- = opbeurende woorden :pensata/pensamento -- = opbeurende/troostende gedachte consolar v :1 troosten, vertroosten, opbeuren, bemoedigen consolate adj :1 getroost, bemoedigd consolation sub :1 vertroosting, troost :premio de -- = troostprijs :parola de -- = troostwoord :magre -- = schrale troost consolator sub :1 trooster consolatori adj :1 troostend, opbeurend, bemoedigend :angelo -- = troostende engel :parolas -- = troostende woorden, woorden van troost :poesia -- = troostdicht consolida sub :1 BOTANICA smeerwortel consolidar v :1 versterken, steviger maken, stutten, duurzaam maken, blijvend doen worden, consolideren MILITAR :-- le positiones = de posities consolideren :debita consolidate = geconsolideerde/gefundeerde schuld consolidation sub :1 het versterken, het steviger maken, het stutten, versterking, consolidatie, consolidering :processo de -- = consolidatieproces :coefficiente de -- = consolidatiecoëfficiënt consolidative adj :1 consoliderend consommé sub FRANCESE :1 heldere bouillon, consommé + consonantal adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA consonantisch, medeklinker... consonante sub :1 medeklinker, consonant :-- surde = stemloze medeklinker :-- sonante/sonor = stemhebbende medeklinker :-- sibilante = sisklank :-- dental = dentale medeklinker :-- labiodental = labiodentale medeklinker :-- labiopalatal = labiopalatale medeklinker :-- labiovelar = labiovelare medeklinker :-- labio-nasal = labionasale medeklinker :-- fricative = fricatieve medeklinker :-- pharyngal = keelklank :-- thematic = stammedeklinker :-- final = slotmedeklinker :-- coronal = coronale medeklinker :-- inspiratori = inspiratorische medeklinker consonante adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA gelijkklinkend :2 MUSICA samenklinkend, consonerend + consonantia sub :1 samenklank, harmonie :-- de diverse voces = samenklank van verschillende stemmen + consonantic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA een medeklinker betreffend, consonantisch :systema -- = medeklinkerstelsel + consonantisation sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA overgang van een klinker in een halfklinker of een medeklinker + consonantismo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA consonantensysteem, medeklinkerstelsel, consonantisme consonar v :1 harmonisch samenklinken, overeenstemmen in klank consorte sub :1 gemaal, gemalin :prince/principe -- = prins gemaal :le prince/principe hereditari e -- = het kroonprinselijk paar :2 deelgenoot, partner + consortial adj :1 consortiaal, consortium... :activitate -- = consortiale activiteit + consortium sub :1 consortium :-- bancari = bankconsortium :participar in un -- = deelhebben in een consortium conspicue adj :1 opvallend, opmerkelijk, aanzienlijk, in het oog lopend :un summa -- = een aanzienlijk bedrag + conspicuitate sub :1 opvallendheid, opmerkelijkheid conspirar v :1 samenwerken (om), tot hetzelfde doel medewerken :2 samenzweren, samenspannen :-- contra un persona = tegen iemand samenspannen conspiration sub :1 het samenwerken, samenwerking :2 samenzwering, samenspanning, komplot :-- del silentio = het doodzwijgen :tramar/fomentar un -- = een complot smeden conspirator sub :1 samenzweerder conspuer v :1 honen, uitfluiten, smaden, uitjouwen :-- un orator = een spreker uitfluiten + constantan sub :1 constantaan, konstantaan (kopernikkellegering) constante adj :1 onveranderlijk, constant, voortdurend, permanent :sollicitude -- = voortdurende zorg :valor -- = constante waarde :de color -- = kleurecht :respirar constantemente = doorademen constante sub :1 constante, onveranderlijke grootheid :-- de gas = gasconstante :-- de Planck = constante van Planck :-- de Boltzmann = Boltzmann-constante :-- de gravitation = zwaartekracht/gravitatieconstante :-- de integration = integratieconstante :-- de dissociation = dissociatieconstante :-- de movimento = bewegingsconstante :-- dielectric = diëlektrische constante :-- additive = additieve constante :-- de adresse = adresconstante constantia sub :1 duurzaamheid, onveranderlijkheid, bestendigheid, standvastigheid, trouw :-- de un amicitate = standvastigheid van een vriendschap Constantia sub n pr :1 Constance (persoonsnaam) :2 Constanz :Laco de -- = Meer van Constanz constantinian adj :1 van Constantijn Constantino sub n pr :1 Constantijn Constantinopole sub n pr :1 Constantinopel constantinopolita sub :1 bewoner van Constantinopel constantinopolitan adj :1 van Constantinopel constar v :1 vaststaan, zeker zijn, een vaststaand feit zijn constat sub :1 JURIDIC proces-verbaal (van deurwaarder), officiëel verslag, officiële verklaring + constatabile adj :1 constateerbaar, waarneembaar constatar v :1 vaststellen, constateren, (als feit) waarnemen :-- un error = een fout vaststellen + constatation sub :1 vaststelling (van een feit), constatering, waarneming constellar v :1 (zich) groeperen als/tot een sterrenbeeld :2 met sterren bezaaien constellate adj :1 een sterrebeeld vormend :2 met sterren bezaaid constellation sub :1 sterrenbeeld, gesternte, constellatie :-- del Ursa Major = sterrenbeeld van de Grote Beer consternar v :1 hevig ontstellen, alarmeren, ontroeren, treffen consternation sub :1 ontsteltenis, consternatie, verslagenheid :le opinion public ha reagite con -- = de publieke opinie heeft onthutst gereageerd :causar -- = ontsteltenis teweegbrengen constipar v :1 verstopping veroorzaken, verstoppen, constiperen :le ris constipa = rijst verstopt constipate adj :1 verstopt, hardlijvig constipation sub :1 verstopping, constipatie, hardlijvigheid constituente adj :1 samenstellend, constituerend :elementos/partes -- = samenstellende delen :reunion -- = oprichtingsvergadering :2 (grond)wetgevend, constituerend :poter -- = grondwetgevende macht :assemblea -- = grondwetgevende vergadering + constituente sub :1 samenstellend deel, bestanddeel, onderdeel constituer v :1 oprichten, instellen, stichten, vormen, samenstellen, aanleggen (verzameling/dossier, etc.) :-- un governamento = een regering vormen :-- un association = een vereniging oprichten :-- un commission = een commissie instellen :-- un societate commercial = een handelsonderneming oprichten :-- un stock (A) = een voorraad voremen :2 betekenen, zijn :-- un exception al regula = een uitzondering op de regel zijn/vormen :-- un menacia = een bedreiging zijn/vormen :-- le essentia de = het belangrijkste deel uitmaken van :-- le thema del discussion = het onderwerp van de discussie vormen :partes que constitue un toto = delen die een geheel vormen :-- le essential = het belangrijkste deel uitmaken :3 benoemen, aanstellen, aanwijzen :4 JURIDIC (geld) vastzetten op, toekennen aan, op naam zetten van constitution sub :1 het samenstellen. het vormen, het aanleggen (van verzameling/dossier, etc.) :-- de trusts (A) = trustvorming :-- de un capital = kapitaalvorming :2 samenstelling, inrichting, vorm, structuur, (op)bouw :-- de un materia = samenstelling van een stof :3 oprichting, stichting, instelling :-- de un club (A) sportive = oprichting van een sportvereniging :-- de un commission = instelling van een commissie :4 grondwet, constitutie :revision del -- = grondwetsherziening :remanear le -- = de grondwet wijzigen :articulo del -- = grondwetsartikel :facer respectar le -- = de grondwet handhaven :modification del -- = grondwetswijziging :contrari al -- = in strijd met de grondwet :5 regeringsvorm, staatsregeling :-- republican = republikeinse regeringsvorm :-- monarchic = monarchale regeringsvorm :6 (lichamelijke) gesteldheid, gestel, constitutie :homine de -- san/forte/debile = iemand met een gezonde/sterke/zwakke constitutie :-- delicate/fragile = teer/zwak gestel :maladia de -- = constitutieziekte :haber un bon -- = een goed gestel hebben :esser de -- delicate = een zwakke constitutie hebben :un -- de ferro = een ijzeren gestel :7 JURIDIC vastzetting (van geld), toekenning, het op naam zetten :8 CATHOLICISMO pauselijke) verordening, (pauselijke) rondzendbrief :-- pontifical = bul, pauselijke brief constitutional adj :1 grondwettelijk, grondwettig, overeenkomstig de grondwet, volgens de grondwet, berustend op de grondwet, constitutioneel :derecto -- = constitutioneel recht :procedura/procedimento -- = grondwettelijke procedure :monarchia -- = constitutionele monarchie :reforma -- = grondwetsherziening :character -- = grondwettigheid :2 het gestel betreffend, in het gestel liggend, constitutie... + constitutionalisar v :1 constitutionaliseren, constitutioneel/grondwettig/grondwettelijk maken + constitutionalismo sub :1 constitutionalisme + constitutionalista sub :1 aanhanger van het constitutionalisme, constitutionalist constitutionalitate sub :1 grondwettigheid, grondwettig karakter (van wet) :-- de un decreto = grondwettelijkheid van een decreet constitutive adj :1 wezenlijk, essentieel :parte/elemento -- = bestanddeel :judicamento -- = constitutief vonnis :enzyma -- = constitutief enzym constitutor sub :1 iemand die iets samenstelt/constitueert, etc. constriction sub :1 het vernauwen, het samentrekken, vernauwing, samentrekking, samensnoering, insnoering, beklemming :-- vascular/del vasculos sanguinee = vernauwing van de bloedvaten constrictive adj :1 vernauwend, samentrekkend, insnoerend, beklemmend :musculo -- = sluitspier constrictor sub :1 ANATOMIA sluitspier, trekspier, samentrekker :2 ZOOLOGIA boa constrictor (slang) + constrictor adj :1 sluit..., samentrekkend :musculo -- = sluitspier, constrictor, samentrekker constringente adj :1 dwingend, dwang opleggend, nopend :2 samentrekkend, insnoerend, beklemmend, (af)knellen, constringent constringer v :1 dwingen, noodzaken, nopen :-- un persona a facer un cosa = iemand dwingen iets te doen :le maladia le constringe al reposo = de ziekte verplicht hem tot rust :non me constringe a parlar = breek me de bek niet open :surriso constringite = gedwongen glimlach :2 omklemmen, afbinden, afknijpen :-- su passiones = zijn hartstochten intomen construction sub :1 het bouwen, het construeren, het vervaardigen, het aanleggen, het vormen, vervaardiging, aanleg, bouw :-- de un phrase = zinsbouw :-- de un roman = opbouw van een roman :-- de un systema = opbouw van een systeem :-- de un casa = het bouwen/bouw van een huis :-- naval/de naves = scheepsbouw :societate de -- naval/de naves = scheepsbouwmaatschappij :-- de dicas = aanleg van dijken :-- de pontes = bruggebouw :-- de fabricas = fabrieksbouw :-- de camminos = wegenbouw :-- de aviones = vliegtuigbouw :-- de machinas = machinebouw :-- de scholas = scholenbouw :-- de ecclesias = kerkbouw :-- de un porto = havenaanleg :-- serial/in serie = seriebouw :-- prefabricate = montagebouw :-- subventionate = premiebouw :-- suspendite = hangconstructie :-- portante = dragende constructie :-- participial = deelwoordconstructie :sito de --es naval = scheepswerf :cantier/area de -- = bouwplaats :material de -- = bouwmateriaal :projecto de -- = bouwproject :contracto de -- = bouwcontract :plano de -- = bouwplan :licentia/permisso de -- = bouwvergunning :interprenditor de --es = bouwondernemer :interprisa de --es = bouwonderneming :costos de -- = bouwkosten :precio de -- = bouwprijs :petra de -- = bouwsteen :ligno de -- = timmerhout :terreno pro --es = bouwterrein :regulamento/ordinantia de --es = bouwverordening :anno de -- = bouwjaar :falta/defecto/vitio de -- = constructiefout :de recente -- = pas gebouwd :de -- legier = lichtgebouwd :poner un nave in -- = een schip op stapel zetten :edificio in -- = gebouw dat in aanbouw is :ponte de solide -- = brug die stevig gebouwd is :2 bouwwerk, constructie :-- saliente = uitbouw :-- in ligno/in ferro/in petra/in aciero = hout/ijzer/steen/staalconstructie :-- in elementos prefabricate = bouwwerk van geprefabriceerde onderdelen constructive adj :1 opbouwend, vormend, constructief :idea -- = opbouwend idee :critica -- = opbouwende kritiek :spirito -- = scheppende geest + constructivismo sub :1 constructivisme + constructivista sub :1 constructivist constructor sub :1 bouwer, vervaardiger, samensteller, aanlegger, maker, constructeur, bouwmeester :-- naval/de naves = scheepsbouwer :-- de pontes = bruggenbouwer :-- de camminos = wegenbouwer :-- de aviones = vliegtuigconstructeur :-- de instrumentos = instrumentmaker :-- de violinos = vioolbouwer :-- de pianos = pianobouwer :-- de machinas = machinebouwer, machineconstructeur + constructor adj :1 bouwend construer v :1 (op)bouwen, vervaardigen, aanleggen, samenstellen, in elkaar zetten, vormen, construeren :-- canales = kanalen aanleggen :-- un via ferree = een spoorweg aanleggen :-- un dica = een dijk leggen :-- un ponte = een brug bouwen/slaan :-- un triangulo = een driehoek construeren :-- un phrase = een zin vormen :interdiction de -- = bouwverbod :cooperativa de -- = bouwvereniging :permisso de -- = bouwvergunning :arte de -- = bouwkunde :mania de -- = bouwwoede :2 afleiden (uit), construeren consubstantial adj :1 THEOLOGIA wezenseen, een van wezen, consubstantieel :le Patre, in le Trinitate, es -- con le Filio e le Spirito Sancte = de Vader is in de Drieëenheid consubstantieel met de Zoon en de Heilige Geest consubstantialitate sub :1 THEOLOGIA wezenseenheid, eenheid van wezen van de drie personen van het Goddelijk wezen consubstantiation sub :1 THEOLOGIA medeaanwezigheid van lichaam en bloed van Christus, consubstantiatie :doctrina del -- = consubstantiatieleer consuete adj :1 gebruikelijk, gewoon, gewend consuetude sub :1 gewoonte, gebruik :institutionalisar un -- = een gebruik institutionaliseren consuetudinari adj :1 volgens de gewoonte, gebruikelijk, geijkt, gewoonte... :derecto -- = gewoonterecht, ongeschreven recht :bibitor -- = gewoontedrinker consular adj :1 consulair :agente -- = consulair agent :functionario -- = consulaire ambtenaar :dignitate -- = consulaire waardigheid consulato sub :1 consulaat :edificio del -- = consulaatsgebouw consule sub :1 consul :-- general = consul generaal :-- de carriera = beroepsconsul :-- honorific/honorari = ereconsul consulta sub :1 raadpleging, consult :hora de -- = spreekuur :medico con -- = consulterend geneesheer :organo de -- = overlegorgaan consultabile adj :1 na te slaan, te raadplegen, in te zien :le manuscripto es -- al Bibliotheca National = het manuscript is te raadplegen bij de Nationale Bibliotheek + consultante adj :1 consulterend :medico -- = consulterend geneesheer consultar v :1 beraadslagen, overleg plegen, overleggen :2 raadplegen, consulteren, om raad/advies vragen, de raad inwinnen van :-- un medico = een arts raadplegen, naar een dokter gaan :-- un dictionario = een woordenboek raadplegen/gebruiken :-- le opinion = de opinie peilen :-- le horologio = op 't horloge/de klok kijken :-- un experto = een deskundige raadplegen :-- le oraculo = het orakel raadplegen :-- le calendario = op de kalender kijken consultation sub :1 het beraadslagen, het overleggen, beraadslaging, overleg, consultatie :2 raadpleging, consult, beraad :-- popular = volksraadpleging :--(es) interdiocesan = interdiocesaan beraad :hora de -- = spreekuur :-- del opinion = opinieonderzoek/peiling :cabinetto de -- = spreekkamer (van arts) :libro/obra de -- = naslagwerk consultative adj :1 raadgevend, adviserend, consultatief :voto -- = adviserende stem :commission -- = adviescommissie :assemblea -- = raadgevende vergadering :organismo -- = adviesorgaan :derecto -- = adviesrecht :consilio -- = adviesraad :consilio -- de quartiero = wijkraad :agentia -- = adviesbureau + consultatori adj :1 Vide: consultative consultor sub :1 raadgever, adviseur, consultant + consultorio sub :1 spreekkamer (van arts) consumer v :1 verbruiken, opgebruiken, geheel opmaken, consumeren, verteren, opbranden, verbranden :-- multe tempore = veel tijd in beslag nemen :iste auto(mobile) consume multe benzina/gasolina = deze auto gebruikt veel benzine :-- drogas = drugs gebruiken :-- per le foco = uitbranden :le pena le consume = hij wordt verteerd door harteleed :-- se de = verteerd worden door, vergaan van (pijn) + consumerismo sub :1 consumentisme consumibile adj :1 verbruikbaar, verteerbaar :benes --s = verbruiksgoederen + consumition sub :1 consumptie, vertering consumitor sub :1 iemand die iets verbruikt, etc. :2 COMMERCIO verbruiker, consument, afnemer :-- de gas = gasverbruiker :liga/association/union de --es = consumentenbond :comportamento de -- = consumentengedrag :circulo de --es = consumentenkring :feria de/pro --es = consumentenbeurs :mercato de/pro --es = consumentenmarkt consummar v :1 voltooien, voltrekken, vervullen consummate adj :1 doorkneed, volleerd, volmaakt, volkomen :technico -- = volmaakt technicus :diplomate -- = doorkneed diplomaat consummation sub :1 het vervullen, het voltrekken, het voltooien, vervulling, voltrekking, volvoering, voltooiing :usque al -- del seculos = tot de voleinding der tijden consummator sub :1 iemand die vervult/voltrekt/voltooit consumo sub :1 verbruik :-- de alcohol = alcoholverbruik :-- de bira = bierverbruik :-- de carne = vleesverbruik :-- de benzina/de gasolina = benzineverbruik :-- de currente/de electricitate = stroomverbruik :-- de combustible/de carburante = brandstofverbruik :-- de carbon = kolenverbruik :-- de papiro = papierverbruik :-- de gas = gasverbruik :-- de oleo = olieverbruik :-- de aqua (potabile) = (drink)waterverbruik :-- de pan = broodverbruik :-- de the = theeverbruik :-- energetic/de energia = energieverbruik :-- interior = binnenlands verbruik :-- mundial = wereldverbruik :-- record (A) = topverbruik :-- de massa = massaconsumptie :pro -- domestic = voor huishoudelijk gebruik (van eetwaren) :precio de -- = consumptieprijs :limitation/restriction de -- = consumptiebeperking :nivello de -- = consumptiepeil :merces/benes de -- = gebruiks/verbruiks/consumptiegoederen :augmentation del -- = toename van het gebruik :moderation del --s = bestedingsbeperking :cooperativa de -- = verbruikscoöperatie :articulo de -- = consumptieartikel :articulo de grande -- = massa-artikel :imposto super le -- = verbruiksbelasting :societate de -- = consumptiemaatschappij consumption sub :1 het verbruiken, verbruik, consumptie, vertering :merces/benes de -- = verbruiksgoederen :articulo de -- = consumptieartikel :precio de -- = consumptieprijs :nivello de -- = consumptiepeil :-- de massa = massaconsumptie :improprie pro le -- = ongeschikt voor consumptie :societate de -- = consumptiemaatschappij :2 MEDICINA uittering, wegtering, wegkwijning consumptive adj :1 consumptie..., verterend :credito -- = consumptief krediet contabile adj :1 de boekhouding betreffend, boekhoudkundig, boekhoud... :valor -- = boekwaarde :beneficio -- = boekwinst :machina -- = boekhoudmachine :2 telbaar :substantivo -- = telbaar zelfstandig naamwoord contabile sub :1 boekhouder :experto -- = accountant + contabilisar v :1 in de boeken/boekhouding opnemen, boeken :debita contabilisate = boekschuld :-- le expensas = de uitgaven boeken + contabilisation sub :1 het opnemen in de boeken/boekhouding, boeking contabilitate sub :1 het boekhouden, boekhouding :chef (F) de -- = hoofdboekhouder :-- fiscal = belastingboekhouding :-- de un interprisa = boekhouding van een onderneming, bedrijfsboekhouding :le libros de -- = de "boeken" :-- in partita simple = enkel boekhouden :-- in partita duple = dubbel boekhouden :tener le -- = de boeken bijhouden, boekhouden, de boekhouding doen :error de -- = boekhoudfout :machina de -- = boekhoudmachine contacto sub :1 contact, (aan)raking, voeling, verbinding, relatie, betrekking :clave de -- = contactsleuteltje (van auto) :puncto de -- = aanhechtingspunt, aanknopingspunt, contactpunt, MATHEMATICA raakpunt, PHYSICA aangrijpingspunt :-- sexual = geslachtsgemeenschap :-- telephonic = telefonisch contact :colla de -- = contactlijm :arco de -- = beugel (van de tram) :-- fugitive = vluchtig contact :venir in/entrar in -- con = in contact/aanraking komen met :prender -- con un persona = contact met iemand opnemen :poner/mitter in/un -- con = in contact/aanraking brengen met :poner se in -- con = contact opnemen met :esser in -- con = in contact zijn met :rumper le -- = het contact verbreken, afzetten (motor) :establir --s = connecties aanknopen :guardar le -- con un persona, restar/remaner in -- con un persona, mantener se in -- con un persona = contact met iemand houden :lentes a/de -- = contactlenzen :superficie de -- = loopvlak :TECHNICA -- glissante = glijcontact, schuifcontact :ille es inapte al -- = hij is contactgestoord :ELECTRICITATE facer -- = contact maken :evita le -- con le pelle = vermijd contact met de huid :persona con difficultate pro establir -- = contactgestoord persoon + contactor :1 TECHNICA, ELECTRICITATE schakelaar, contactsluiter + contafilos sub :1 dradenteller, draadteller + contagiar v :1 besmetten, infecteren, aansteken contagion sub :1 het besmetten, besmetting, het aansteken :(in)directe -- = contagion (in)directe :focar de -- = besmettingshaard :periculo de -- = besmettingsgevaar :2 besmettelijke ziekte contagiose adj :1 besmettelijk :morbo/maladia -- = besmettelijke ziekte :materia -- = smetstof :exemplo -- = aanstekelijk voorbeeld :riso -- = aanstekelijke lach :haber un riso -- = aanstekelijk lachen + contagiositate sub :1 besmettelijkheid :-- del cholera = besmettelijkheid van cholera + contagioso sub :1 lijder aan een besmettelijke ziekte + contagiros sub :1 toerenteller + contaguttas sub :1 druppelaar, druppelfles(je), druppelteller + container sub ANGLESE :1 container, laadkist :nave a --s = containerschip :porto a --s = containerhaven :traino a --s = containertrein :grue a --s = containerkraan + containerisar {e} v :1 containeriseren + containerisation {e} sub :1 containerisatie, containervervoer + contakilometros sub :1 kilometerteller contal adj :1 van de graaf, grafelijk :corona -- = gravenkroon + contamillias sub :1 mijlenteller contaminabile adj :1 wat besmet/geïnfecteerd kan worden contaminar v :1 besmetten, infecteren, aansteken, aantasten, verontreinigen, vervuilen, bederven :aqua contaminate = verontreinigd water :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA analogische werking hebben contamination sub :1 het besmetten, het infecteren, etc., besmetting, aantasting, infectie, verontreiniging, vervuiling, bederf :-- radioactive = radio-actieve besmetting :-- ambiental/del ambiente (ecologic) = milieuverontreiniging, milieuvervuiling :-- del aere = luchtverontreiniging :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA contaminatie, analogische werking contaminator sub :1 besmetter, aantaster, etc. + contaminator adj :1 besmettend + contango sub :1 COMMERCIO contango contante adj :1 contant, in klinkende munt, gereed :moneta -- = contant/gereed geld :con moneta -- = handje contantje + contapassos sub :1 schredenteller, pedometer contar v :1 tellen, rekenen, meerekenen :-- usque a vinti = tot twintig tellen :-- quaranta annos = veertig jaar zijn :-- a su avantage = naar zich toe rekenen :-- le votos = de stemmen tellen :sin -- = niet meegerekend :-- super = rekenen op :le tempore comencia a -- ora = de tijd gaat nu in :-- con multe invitatos = op veel gasten rekenen :iste goal (A) non conta = dat doelpunt telt niet :illac un vita human non conta = een mensenleven telt daar niet :nos comencia a -- desde le prime de maio = wij beginnen te tellen vanaf 1 mei :-- un persona inter su amicos = iemand bij zijn vrienden tellen :a -- de = vanaf :2 vertellen, verhalen :-- un historia = een verhaal vertellen :-- in detalios = van A tot Z vertellen contarotationes sub :1 toerenteller contato sub :1 graafschap contator sub :1 iemand die iets telt :2 teller, meter (instrument) :-- de gas = gasmeter :-- de electricitate = elektriciteitsmeter :-- telephonic = kostenteller :-- de aqua = watermeter :-- de monetas = muntmeter :-- de horas = urenteller :-- Geiger = Geigerteller :-- telephonic = gesprekkenteller :-- de velocitate = snelheidsmeter :-- kilometric = kilometerteller :-- de revolutiones/rotationes = toerenteller :-- de granos/granulos = korrelteller :constante de un -- = meterconstante :leger le -- = de meter opnemen + contatornos sub :1 toerenteller conte sub :1 graaf :-- palatin = paltsgraaf :-- hereditari = erfgraaf contemner v :1 verachten, minachten + contemplabile adj :1 wat (aandachtig) beschouwd kan worden contemplar v :1 (aandachtig en oplettend) kijken naar, beschouwen :-- le gloria de Deo = de heerlijkheid Gods aanschouwen contemplation sub :1 het aandachtig kijken (naar), het beschouwen, beschouwing :2 bespiegeling, overpeinzing, contemplatie contemplative adj :1 beschouwend, bespiegelend, beschouwelijk, schouwend, geneigd tot beschouwelijkheid, contemplatief :vita -- = schouwend leven :attitude -- = contemplatieve houding :RELIGION ordines -- = beschouwende orden :ille ha un temperamento -- = hij heeft een beschouwelijke aard + contemplativitate sub :1 beschouwelijkheid contemplator sub :1 iemand die beschouwt/bespiegelt, beschouwer, bespiegelaar + contemplator adj :1 beschouwend, bespiegelend contemporanee adj :1 gelijktijdig (met), uit dezelfde tijd (als), eigentijds :historia -- = eigentijdse geschiedenis :linguage -- = hedendaags taalgebruik :litteratura -- = hedendaagse literatuur :societate -- = huidige samenleving :museo de arte -- = museum voor hedendaagse kunst contemporaneitate sub :1 gelijktijdigheid :-- de duo eventos historic = gelijktijdigheid van twee historische gebeurtenissen contemporaneo sub :1 tijdgenoot contemptibile adj :1 verachtelijk, laag, min + contemptibilitate sub :1 verachtelijkheid contempto sub :1 verachting, minachting :-- del morte = doodsverachting contemptor sub :1 verachter, beschimper contemptuose adj :1 smalend, minachtend, geringschattend, neerbuigend :tracto -- circa le bucca = minachtende trek om de mond contendente sub :1 strijder, strijdende partij + contendente adj :1 parte -- = strijdende partij contender v :1 worstelen, strijden, twisten, disputeren :-- le precio = knibbelen :-- pro le prime placia = om de eerste plaats strijden contenditor sub :1 strijder, strijdende partij contentabile adj :1 tevreden te stellen, te bevredigen contentamento sub :1 tevredenheid, voldoening, blijdschap :-- de se ipse = zelfvoldaanheid :2 bevrediging, tevredenstelling contentar v :1 tevreden stellen, bevredigen, voldoen :-- su curiositate = zijn nieuwsgierigheid bevredigen :-- su creditores = zijn schuldeisers bevredigen :-- se de = zich tevreden stellen met, zich vergenoegen met :ille non es facile a/de -- = hij laat zich niet gauw tevreden stellen contente adj :1 tevreden, voldaan, blij, vergenoegd :-- de se ipse/mesme = zelfvoldaan contention sub :1 (geestelijke) inspanning, concentratie, aandacht :2 het twisten, het disputeren, twist, dispuut, geschil contentiose adj :1 twistziek :2 betwistbaar, twist..., polemisch :jurisdiction -- = contentieuze rechtspraak :puncto -- = twistpunt contento (I) sub :1 inhoud, grootte, capaciteit :forma e -- = vorm en inhoud :-- de un bottilia = inhoud van een fles :-- de un littera = inhoud van een brief :-- principal = hoofdinhoud :-- conceptual = begripsinhoud :-- gastric/stomachal/del stomacho = maaginhoud :-- intestinal = darminhoud :-- del conscientia = bewustzijnsinhoud contento (II) sub :1 tevredenheid, voldoening, blijdschap contermine adj :1 (aan)grenzend, belendend, aanpalend contessa sub :1 gravin contestabile adj :1 betwistbaar, bestrijdbaar, aanvechtbaar, discutabel, contestabel contestante sub :1 betwister contestar v :1 betwisten, tegenspreken, in twijfel trekken :-- un these (-esis) = een stelling betwisten :-- un derecto a un persona = iemand een recht betwisten :-- un testamento = een testament aanvallen :-- le authenticitate de un documento = de echtheid van een document bestrijden :-- le justessa de un conclusion = de juistheid van een conclusie in twijfel trekken + contestate adj :1 betwist, omstreden :ideas -- = omstreden ideeën :territorio -- = omstreden/betwist gebied :politico -- = omstreden politicus :puncto -- = omstreden punt :su position ha essite -- = zijn positie is niet onbetwist gebleven contestation sub :1 het betwisten, het tegenspreken, betwisting, bestrijding, tegenspraak, contestatie :-- studentesc/del studentes = studentenprotest :2 twist, onenigheid, geschil :puncto de -- = geschilpunt contexer v :1 samenweven contexto sub :1 samenhang, verband, tekstverband, ontekst, achtergrond, omgeving, geheel :-- historic = historische contekst :in le -- europee = in Europees verband :isolate de su -- = uit zijn verband gerukt :mitter/placiar/poner/situar in un certe -- = in een bepaalde contekst plaatsen :tractar un cosa al interior de un certe -- = iets binnen een bepaalde contekst behandelen :traher le signification del -- = uit de samenhang van de zin de betekenis opmaken :elucidar un passage per le -- = een passage verduidelijken door de contekst :isolar un cosa de su -- = iets uit zijn verband rukken :vider un cosa in un -- plus large = iets in een breder perspectief zien + contextual adj :1 contextueel, contextgebonden :analyse (-ysis) -- = contextuele analyse :signification -- = door de omgeving bepaalde betekenis :position -- de un parola = contextuele positie van een woord + contextualisar v :1 contextualiseren, in de/een/zijn context plaatsen + contextualitate sub :1 het contextueel zijn contextura sub :1 (anque FIGURATE) (samen)weefsel, (con)textuur, (op)bouw, structuur, samenhang :-- del musculos = spierstructuur :-- de un discurso = samenhang van een redevoering contigue adj :1 aangrenzend, aanpalend, naast elkaar liggend, belendend, liggend (naast) :camera -- = aangrenzende kamer :MATHEMATICA angulo -- = nevenhoek :lor jardines es -- = hun tuinen grenzen aan elkaar :le logica e le linguistica son disciplinas -- = logica en taalkunde zijn verwante vakken :tractar subjectos -- = verwante onderwerpen behandelen contiguitate sub :1 aangrenzing, belending :-- de duo notiones = verwantschap van twee begrippen continental adj :1 continentaal, vastelands... :climate -- = vastelandsklimaat :platteforma -- = continentaal plat :deriva -- = continentverschuiving :formationes sedimentari -- = continentale afzettingen :le potentias -- = de continentale mogendheden :blocada -- = continentaal stelsel + continentalitate sub :1 METEO eigenschappen van het landklimaat, continentaliteit :-- del climate de un zona = continentaliteit van het klimaat van een zone continente adj :1 beheerst, gematigd, ingetogen, kuis :2 MEDICINA continent :3 continu, zonder onderbreking continente sub :1 continent, vasteland, werelddeel :le -- australian = het Australische continent continentia sub :1 zelfbeheersing, matigheid, ingetogenheid, onthouding, kuisheid :-- periodic = periodiek onthouding continer v :1 inhouden, bevatten, omvatten, behelzen, insluiten :iste libro contine cento paginas = dit boek telt honderd bladzijden :bullas de gas continite in un liquido = in een vloeistof ingesloten gasbellen :2 beheersen, bedwingen, in bedwang houden, tegenhouden :-- su cholera/ira/furor = zijn woede onderdrukken/opkroppen :-- un surriso = een glimlach onderdrukken :-- su lacrimas = zijn tranen verbijten :non -- su emotion = zijn ontroering niet meer meester zijn :-- le inimico = de vijand tegenhouden :on poteva -- le incendio = men slaagde erin de brand te lokaliseren :-- se = zich beheersen, zich inhouden + contingentamento sub :1 Vide: contingentation + contingentar v :1 ECONOMIA contingenteren + contingentation sub :1 ECONOMIA contingentering :-- de devisas = deviezencontingentering :mesura de -- = contingenteringsmaatregel contingente adj :1 bijkomstig, onbelangrijk, toevallig, accidenteel contingente sub :1 toevallige gebeurtenis :2 aandeel, contingent, bijdrage :-- de importation = invoercontingent :-- de pagamento = betalingscontingent contingentia sub :1 toevalligheid, toeval, niet-noodzakelijkheid :2 toevallige gebeurtenis, gebeurlijkheid :--s del vita quotidian = kleine gebeurtenissen van alledag :3 PHILOSOPHIA contingentie + contingentismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA contingentisme continger v :1 aanraken, in contact zijn met :2 toevallig gebeuren + contingibile adj :1 wat toevallig kan gebeuren + contingibilitate sub :1 het toevallig kunnen gebeuren, toevalligheid continuabile adj :1 wat kan worden voortgezet, houdbaar, verlengbaar :un canto -- al infinito = een lied dat tot in het oneindige kan worden voortgezet continuar v :1 voortzetten, vervolgen, voortduren, doorgaan, aanhouden :-- a facer un cosa = iets blijven doen :-- le lucta = de strijd volhouden :le pluvia continua = de regen houdt aan, het blijft regenen :le session continua = de zitting wordt voortgezet :-- su studio(s) = zijn studie voortzetten :-- un tradition = een traditie voortzetten :-- un linea = een lijn verlengen :-- le viage = de reis voortzetten, doorreizen :-- le mestiero de su patre = het vak van zijn vader voortzetten :-- le marcha {sj} = doormarcheren :-- a tremular = natrillen :-- a sanguinar = nabloeden :-- a comburer = nabranden continuation sub :1 het voortzetten, het vervolgen, het voortduren, voortzetting, voortduring, vervolg :in/como -- de nostre littera = in aansluiting op onze brief continuative adj :1 vervolgend, voortzettend :conjunction -- = aaneenschakelend voegwoord continuator sub :1 iemand die iets voortzet/vervolgt, etc., voortzetter, vervolger, opvolger continue adj :1 onafgebroken, ononderbroken, voortdurend, aanhoudend, continu :effortio -- = gestage inspanning :travalio/labor -- = continu-arbeid :interprisa de travalio/labor -- = continubedrijf :toalia -- = handdoek op rol :creation -- = continue schepping :interruptiones -- = aanhoudende interrupties :evolution -- = geleidelijke evolutie :industria -- = continubedrijf :PHYSICA spectro -- = continu spectrum :PHYSICA :unda -- = continue golf :ELECTRICITATE :currente -- = gelijkstroom :MATHEMATICA fraction -- = kettingbreuk, gedurige breuk :MATHEMATICA proportion -- = gedurige evenredigheid continuitate sub :1 voortzetting, opeenvolging, onafgebroken verband, continuïteit :-- de un action = voortzetting van een handeling :axioma de = continuïteitsaxioma :theorema de -- = continuïteitstheorema :equation de -- = continuïteitsvergelijking :principio de -- = continuïteitsbeginsel :assecurar le -- de un interprisa = de continuïteit van een bedrijf verzekeren + continuo sub ITALIANO :1 MUSICA :basso -- = basso continuo + continuum sub :1 continuüm, ononderbroken geheel, samenhangend geheel :-- spatio-tempore = vierdimensionale ruimte conto sub :1 het (be)rekenen, berekening, het tellen, telling :corte de --s = rekenkamer :mitter in -- = in rekening brengen :io habeva perdite le -- = ik was de tel kwijt :2 COMMERCIO rekening :libretto de -- = bankboekje :-- bancari = bankrekening :-- postal = postrekening :-- private = privérekening :-- impersonal = zakelijke rekening :-- debitori = debetrekening :-- de cheques (A) = chequerekening :-- de sparnios = spaarrekening :-- de medico = doktersrekening :-- currente = rekening courant :-- annual = jaarrekening :-- del gas = gasrekening :-- de profitos e perditas = winst- en verliesrekening :-- de depositos = depositorekening, depositoconto :extracto de -- = (bank)afschrift :a -- de = op rekening van :pro -- commun = voor gezamelijke rekening :pro -- proprie = voor eigen rekening :pro vostre -- e risco = voor uw rekening en verantwoording :aperir un -- = een rekening openen :cancellar un -- = een rekening opheffen :controlar/verificar/revisar un -- = een rekening controleren/nazien :saldar un -- = een rekening vereffenen :tener -- de = rekening houden met :3 rekening, verantwoording :render/dar -- de = rekenschap geven van :non dar se -- de lo que on ha perdite = niet beseffen wat men heeft verloren :servitor, le -- (per favor)! = ober, afrekenen! :4 verhaal, vertelling, vertelsel, relaas, verslag :-- popular = volksverhaal, volksvertelling :-- facetiose = grappig verhaal :-- de Natal = kerstverhaal :-- de phantasmas = spookverhaal :-- de fees = sprookje :le --s del mille e un noctes = de vertellingen uit duizend en één nacht :libro de --s = vertelselboek :collection de --s = verhalenbundel :cyclo de --s = verhalencyclus contornar v :1 lopen om, varen om, vliegen om, rijden om, etc. :-- le obstaculos = de obstakels omzeilen :le fluvio contorna le citate = de rivier stroomt om de stad heen :-- un montania = om een berg heentrekken :-- le positiones del inimico = een omtrekkende beweging maken om de stellingen van de vijand :2 omlijnen, de omtrek aangeven van, in omtrek tekenen contorno sub :1 omtrek(lijn), omlijning, rand, zoom, contour :-- exterior = buitenomtrek :-- interior = binnenomtrek :-- apparente = schijnbare omtrek :-- de un tabula = rand van een tafel :-- de un bosco/foreste = zoom van een bos :-- de un visage = omtrek/lijn van een gezicht :--s vage/imprecise = vage contouren :--s marcate = duidelijke contouren :linea de -- = contourlijn :luce/lumine de -- = contourlicht :integral de -- = contourintegraal :le --s del faciadas = de omtrekken van de gevels :traciar le -- de un figura = de grote lijnen van een figuur aangeven/tekenen contorquer v :1 (ver)wringen, (ver)draaien + contorsion sub :1 Vide: contortion + contorsionarse v :1 zich in bochten wringen + contorsionista sub :1 slangemens (acrobaat) + contorsionista adj :1 contorsionistisch + contorsionistic adj :1 contorsionistisch contortion sub :1 verwringing, verdraaiing, verrekking contra sub :1 (het) tegen :le pro e le -- = het voor en het tegen :2 SCHERMA tegenstoot contra prep :1 tegen (nabijheid, contact) :lancear un petra -- un muro = een steen tegen een muur gooien :pulsar le lecto -- le pariete = het bed tegen de wand duwen :2 tegen, tegenover, in tegengestelde richting, (in ruil) voor :ager -- su habitude/natura = tegen zijn gewoonte/natuur handelen :le apparentias son -- me = de schijn is tegen mij :proteger se -- un attacco = zich tegen een aanval beschermen :-- omne apparentias illa ha ration = tegen alle schijn in heeft ze gelijk :ir -- le vento = de wind tegen hebben :combatter -- = vechten tegen :luctar -- = strijden tegen :peccar -- = zich bezondigen aan contra adv :1 tegen :esser -- = tegen zijn :votar -- = tegen stemmen :2 tegenover, aan de tegenovergestelde zijde :3 daarentegen, integendeel + contraaccusation sub :1 tegenbeschuldiging + contraadmiral sub :1 schout-bij-nacht :nave de -- = schout-bij-nachtsschip :bandiera del -- = schout-bij-nachtsvlag + contraarbitrage sub :1 tegenarbitrage + contraargumento sub :1 tegenargument + contraassecurantia sub :1 tegenverzekering + contraattaccar v :1 in de tegenaanval gaan, een tegenaanval uitvoeren + contraattacco sub :1 tegenaanval :facer un -- = een tegenaanval doen :passar al -- = tot de tegenaanval overgaan + contraaviso sub :1 tegenadvies, tegenbericht contrabalancia sub :1 tegenwicht contrabalanciar v :1 compenseren, opwegen tegen, in evenwicht houden/zijn, een tegenwicht vormen (voor) :le avantages contrabalancia le inconvenientes = de voordelen wegen op tegen de nadelen contrabandar v :1 smokkelen, contrabande verhandelen contrabandero sub :1 smokkelaar, handelaar in contrabande :nave -- = smokkelschip :banda de --s = smokkelbende + contrabandista sub :1 smokkelaar :-- de drogas = drugsmokkelaar :nave -- = smokkelschip :banda de --s = smokkelbende contrabando sub :1 het smokkelen, het verhandelen van contrabande :facer/importar/exportar -- = smokkelen :facer le -- del armas = wapens smokkelen :traffico de -- = smokkelhandel :2 smokkelwaar, smokkelgoed, contrabande :merce/mercantia de -- = smokkelwaar :carga con possibile -- = besmette lading :3 :-- de guerra = oorlogscontrabande + contrabassista sub :1 contrabasspeler contrabasso sub :1 MUSICA contrabas + contrabatter v :1 MILITAR terugvuren op, terugschieten op, vijandelijk vuur beantwoorden + contrabatteria sub :1 MILITAR tegenvuur (van de artillerie) + contrabordo sub :1 tegenkoers :nave a -- = schip op tegenkoers, tegemoetvarend schip + contraception sub :1 contraceptie, anticonceptie :-- biologic = biologische contraceptie :-- chirurgic = chirurgische contraceptie :-- hormonal = hormonale contraceptie :practicar -- = contraceptie toepassen + contraceptive adj :1 contraceptief, voorbehoeds... :propaganda -- = propaganda voor voorbehoedsmiddelen :medio/producto -- = anticonceptiemiddel :effecto -- = contraceptieve werking :injection -- = prikpil + contraceptivo sub :1 voorbehoedmiddel, contraceptivum, anticonceptiemiddel :-- oral = oraal anticonceptiemiddel :-- intrauterin = intra-uterien voorbehoedmiddel :usar --s = contraceptie toepassen + contracolpo sub :1 tegenstoot :-- de stato = tegencoup :per -- = van de weeromstuit + contraconto sub :1 tegenrekening + contract(at)or sub :1 aannemer contractante adj :1 contracterend, verdragsluitend :parte -- = contractpartner contractante sub :1 contractant, contracterende partij, verdragsluitende partij, verdragspartij contractar v :1 (doen) samentrekken :-- duo syllabas = twee lettergrepen samentrekken :le siccitate contracta le ligno = de droogte trekt het hout samen :le corde se contracta = het hart trekt samen :2 aangaan schuld/verplichting/verbintenis/verbond), sluiten (verzekering/lening, etc.) :-- un maritage/matrimonio = een huwelijk sluiten :-- un debita = een schuld aangaan :-- un presto = een lening aangaan :-- un compra = een koop sluiten :-- obligationes = verplichtingen op zich nemen :-- un alliantia = een verbond sluiten :-- le construction de un bloco de casas = de bouw van een blok woningen aannemen :3 op de hals halen, oplopen (ziekte) :-- un maladia = een ziekte oplopen :-- un catarrho = een verkoudheid oplopen :-- un habitude = een gewoonte aannemen + contractation sub :1 aanneming :-- de un construction = aanneming van een bouwwerk :-- de personal = aanneming van personeel + contractabile adj :1 Vide: contractile + contractabilitate sub :1 Vide: contractilitate contractile adj :1 PHYSIOLOGIA samentrekbaar, samentrekkend :fibra -- = samentrekbare vezel :organo -- = samentrekbaar orgaan :pupillas -- = samentrekbare pupillen :musculos -- = samentrekbare spieren contractilitate sub :1 PHYSIOLOGIA samentrekbaarheid, contractiliteit :-- de un organo = samentrekbaarheid van een orgaan :-- del musculos = samentrekbaarheid van de spieren contraction sub :1 het samentrekken, samentrekking (anque LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA, BIOLOGIA, PHYSICA) :-- muscular/de un musculo = samentrekking van een spier :-- nervose/spasmodic = zenuwtrekking :-- de Lorentz = Lorentz-contractie :2 het sluiten, het aangaan, sluiting (huwelijk/schuld/verplichting, etc.) :3 het oplopen (ziekte) contractive adj :1 samentrekkend contracto sub :1 contract, overeenkomst, verdrag, acte (van overeenkomst) :-- matrimonial/de maritage/de matrimonio = huwelijkscontract :-- salarial = looncontract :-- commercial = handelsovereenkomst :-- de transporto = vervoersovereenkomst :-- de travalio/labor = arbeidsovereenkomst :-- collective de travalio/de labor = collectieve arbeidsovereenkomst, C.A.O. :-- de location = huurcontract :-- de vendita = verkoopcontract :-- de compra = koopcontract :-- de construction = bouwcontract :-- de livration = leveringscontract :-- verbal = mondelinge overeenkomst :-- unilateral = eenzijdig contract :-- bilateral = bilateraal contract, tweezijdige overeenkomst :-- tacite = stilzwijgende overeenkomst :-- conditional = voorwaardelijk contract :-- commutative = commutatieve overeenkomst :-- pro un anno = jaarcontract :-- pluriannual = meerjarig contract :travalio/labor sub -- = aangenomen werk :projecto de -- = ontwerp-contract :clausulas de un -- = contractbepalingen :violation/ruptura de -- = contractbreuk :rediger un -- = een contract opstellen :passar un -- = een contract opmaken :validar/ratificar un -- = een contract bekrachtigen :executar un -- = een contract uitvoeren/nakomen :rescinder/annullar un -- = een contract opzeggen :signar/firmar un -- = een contract tekenen :stipular per -- = bij contract overeenkomen :le -- es valide usque a 1999 = het contract loopt tot 1999 :ligate per -- = contractueel verbonden :conforme al -- = volgens contract contractual adj :1 contractueel, bij contract bepaald, volgens contract :clausula -- = contractuele clausule :obligationes -- = contractuele verplichtingen :conditiones -- = contractvoorwaar-den :responsabilitate -- = contractuele verantwoordelijkheid :precio -- = contractprijs contractura sub :1 MEDICINA contractuur, (blijvende) spiersamentrekking :-- de un musculo = contractuur van een spier :-- del bucca = contractuur van de mond :-- cicatricial = littekencontractuur + contracturar v :1 MEDICINA krampachtig samentrekken + contracultura sub :1 tegencultuur + contracurrente sub :1 tegenstroom/stroming :METEO -- equatorial = antipassaat :ir a -- = tegen de stroom inlopen :navigar a -- = tegen de stroom invaren + contracurva sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER tegenboog contradansa sub :1 contradans :le -- se dansa generalmente a octo personas = de contradans wordt gewoonlijk met acht personen gedanst + contradeclaration sub :1 tegenverklaring + contradica sub :1 binnendijk, slaperdijk contradicer v :1 tegenspreken, weerspreken, betwisten, bestrijden, in strijd zijn met, strijdig zijn met, in tegenspraak zijn met :isto contradice le linea politic del partito = dat ligt niet in de partijlijn :isto contradice lo que ille ha dicite anteriormente = dat is in tegenspraak met hetgeen hij eerder heeft gezegd :-- le testimonio de un persona = tegen het getuigenis van iemand ingaan + contradictio in terminis sub LATINO :1 contradictio in terminis contradiction sub :1 het tegenspreken, tegenspraak, tegenstrijdigheid, contradictie :-- interne = innerlijke tegenstrijdigheid :mutue -- = onderlinge tegenspraak :-- in le terminos = tegenstelling in de bewoordingen :in -- flagrante con = in flagrante tegenspraak met :haber le spirito de -- = graag tegenspreken :esser in -- con = in tegenspraak zijn met :implicar/involver un -- = een tegenstrijdigheid bevatten :non admitter -- = geen tegenspraak dulden :illa es un cumulo de --es = zij is een vat vol tegenstrijdigheden contradictor sub :1 tegenspreker, opponent contradictori adj :1 tegenstrijdig, elkaar tegensprekend, tegen(over)gesteld :ruitos -- = tegenstrijdige geruchten :sentimentos -- = tegenstrijdige/gemengde gevoelens :esser de humor -- = in de contramine zijn :iste conceptiones es -- = die opvattingen zijn met elkaar in strijd :le declarationes esseva -- = de verklaringen waren onverenigbaar :JURIDIC judicio -- = contradictoir vonnis :JURIDIC interrogatorio -- = kruisverhoor + contradistinction sub :1 tegenstelling, contrast + contradistinctive adj :1 tegenstellend, contrasterend + contradistinguer v :1 tegenover elkaar stellen, onderscheiden + contraeffecto sub :1 tegeneffect + contraeffortio sub :1 tegenpoging + contraexemplo sub :1 tegenvoorbeeld contrafacer v :1 nabootsen, nadoen, imiteren, naäpen :-- le voce de un persona = de stem van iemand nadoen :-- le gestos de un persona = iemands gebaren imiteren :2 vervalsen, namaken, nadrukken :-- un signatura = een handtekening vervalsen :-- moneta = geld namaken :-- billetes de banca = bankbiljetten vervalsen contrafacte adj :1 nagemaakt, vervalst :2 misvormd, mismaakt contrafaction sub :1 het namaken, het vervalsen :le -- de un producto = het namaken van een produkt :le -- de billetes de banca = het vervalsen van bankbiljetten :2 namaak, vervalsing :iste producto es un -- = dat produkt is namaak contrafactor sub :1 namaker, vervalser + contrafagotto sub :1 MUSICA contrafagot + contrafenestra sub :1 (venster)luik, blind + contrafilo sub :1 tegendraadse richting :a -- = tegen de draad in, tegendraads :trenchar {sj) carne a -- = vlees tegendraads snijden + contrafoco sub :1 SILVICULTURA tegenvuur contraforte sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER steunbeer, schoormuur, steunmuur, contrefort :barrage a -- = pijlerstuwdam :2 uitloper (van gebergte) :3 hielversterking (van schoen) + contrafortia sub :1 tegenkracht contrafuga sub :1 MUSICA contrafuga, fuga in tegengestelde zin + contragovernamento sub :1 tegenregering contrahente sub :1 contracterende partij, verdragsluitende partij, verdragspartij contraher v :1 samentrekken :-- duo syllabas = twee lettergrepen samentrekken :le siccitate contrahe le ligno = hout krimpt door de droogte :le bucca se contrahe al contacto con le acido = zuur doet de mond samentrekken :le corde se contrahe = het hart trekt samen :le effecto contrahente del frigido = de samentrekkende werking van de kou :-- se = samengetrokken worden :2 aangaan (schuld/verplichting/verbintenis/verbond), sluiten (verzekering/lening, etc.) :-- un compra = een koop sluiten :-- un debita = een schuld aangaan :-- un maritage/un matrimonio = een huwelijk sluiten :3 op de hals halen, oplopen (ziekte) :-- un maladia = een ziekte oplopen :-- un catarrho = een verkoudheid oplopen + contraindicar v :1 MEDICINA contra-indiceren, ontraden :-- un medicamento = een geneesmiddel contra-indiceren + contraindication sub :1 MEDICINA contra-indicatie :-- de un tractamento = contra-indicatie van een behandeling + contrainquesta sub :1 tegenonderzoek contralto sub :1 MUSICA alt, altzangeres :voce de -- = altstem + contraluce sub :1 tegenlicht, tegenlichtopname :a -- = tegenlicht... :photo(graphia) (prendite) a -- = tegenlichtopname :poner un cosa a -- = iets tegen het licht houden contramandar v :1 afbestellen, intrekken, afzeggen, annuleren, een tegenbevel geven :-- per telephono = aftelefoneren + contramandato sub :1 tegenbevel + contramanifestante sub :1 deelnemer aan een tegenbetoging + contramanifestar v :1 aan een tegenbetoging deelnemen, tegenbetogen + contramanifestation sub :1 tegenbetoging contramarca sub :1 tweede merk (op goederen/goud, etc.), tweede stempel, controlemerk, contramerk contramarcar v :1 van een tweede merk/controlemerk voorzien contramarcha {sj} sub :1 MILITAR mars in tegengestelde richting, tegenmars, contramars contramarchar {sj} v :1 terugmarcheren + contramarea sub :1 tegentij + contramesura sub :1 tegenmaatregel + contramina sub :1 MILITAR tegenmijn, contramijn + contraminar v :1 MILITAR met tegenmijnen beschermen + contramuro sub :1 tegenmuur, steunmuur, schoormuur + contranatural adj :1 tegennatuurlijk + contranaturalitate sub :1 tegennatuurlijkheid contraoffensiva sub :1 tegenoffensief :passar al -- = tot het tegenoffensief overgaan + contraofferta sub :1 tegenofferte, tegenbod contraordine sub :1 tegenbevel + contrapartita sub :1 compensatie, tegenprestatie :2 tegenboeking :rectificar mediante --s = ristorneren + contrapasso sub :1 MILITAR verwisselde pas (om weer in de pas te komen) + contrapedal sub :1 terugtrappedaal :freno a/de -- = terugtraprem + contrapedalar v :1 terugtrappen contrapesar v :1 opwegen tegen, compenseren contrapeso sub :1 tegenwicht, contragewicht :2 balanceerstok (van koorddanser) + contraplacate adj :1 ligno -- = triplex, multiplex contraponer v :1 tegenover elkaar stellen, tegenoverstellen, vergelijken + contraporta sub :1 tochtdeur contraposition sub :1 tegenstelling, contrast, antithese, contrapositie :-- de ideas = tegenstelling van ideeën :-- de principios = tegenstelling van principes + contrapoter sub :1 tegenmacht + contrapression sub :1 tegendruk :exercer un -- = een tegendruk uitoefenen + contraprestation sub :1 tegenprestatie + contraproba sub :1 tegendruk, weerdruk :2 tegenproef, controleproef + contraproducente adj :1 contraproduktief :argumento -- = contraproduktief argument :systema -- = contraproduktief systeem :isto serea -- = daarmede zou men het tegendeel bereiken + contraproductive adj :1 contraproduktief :argumento -- = contraproduktief argument :isto serea -- = daarmee zou men het tegendeel bereiken + contraprojecto sub :1 tegenontwerp + contrapromissa sub :1 tegenbelofte + contrapropaganda sub :1 tegenpropaganda + contraproposition sub :1 tegenvoorstel :presentar/facer un -- = een tegenvoorstel indienen/doen + contraprova sub :1 tegendruk, weerdruk :2 tegenproef, controleproef + contrapublicitate sub :1 antireclame + contrapunctic adj :1 MUSICA contrapuntisch contrapunctista sub :1 MUSICA contrapuntist contrapunctistic adj :1 MUSICA contrapunt(ist)isch :stilo -- = contrapunt(ist)ische stijl :concerto -- = contrapunt(ist)isch concert contrapuncto sub :1 MUSICA contrapunt + contraquestion sub :1 tegenvraag, wedervraag + contrareforma sub :1 HISTORIA contrareformatie + contraresponsa sub :1 wederwoord, repliek contrarevolution sub :1 contrarevolutie, tegenomwenteling + contrarevolutionari adj :1 contrarevolutionair + contrarevolutionario sub :1 contrarevolutionair contrari adj :1 tegengesteld, in strijd, tegenovergesteld, (tegen)strijdig, (indruisend) tegen :sentimentos -- = tegengestelde gevoelens :con sentimentos -- = met gemengde gevoelens :traffico -- = tegemoetkomend verkeer :in direction -- = in tegenovergestelde richting :interesses -- = tegengestelde belangen :ordine/mandato -- = tegenbevel :vento -- = tegenwind :effecto -- = tegeneffect :fortia -- = tegenkracht :argumento -- = tegenargument :declaration -- = tegenverklaring :stipulation/clausula -- = tegenbeding :aviso -- = tegenadvies, tegenbericht :salvo aviso -- = behoudens tegenbericht :isto es -- a nostre interesses = dit druist tegen onze belangen in :isto es -- al veritate = dit is bezijden de waarheid :-- al lege = in strijd met de wet :-- a mi principios = in strijd met mijn principes :-- al regulamento = in strijd met het reglement :-- al ration = onverstandig :dar le voto -- = tegenstemmen :esser -- al expectation = tegenvallen :esser de opinion -- = het oneens zijn contrariar v :1 tegenwerken, dwarsbomen, storen, in de weg staan :-- le movimentos del inimico = de bewegingen van de vijand tegengaan :-- le voluntate de un persona = tegen iemands wil ingaan :esser contrariante = tegen de keer in zijn + contrariate adj :1 gedwarsboomd, tegengewerkt :projecto -- = gedwarsboomd plan contrarietate sub :1 tegenstrijdigheid :-- de judicamentos = strijdigheid van vonnissen :2 tegenspoed, tegenslag :crescer malgrado de --s = tegen de verdrukking in groeien contrario sub :1 tegendeel, tegenovergestelde :harmonia del --s = harmonie der tegendelen :exemplo del -- = tegenvoorbeeld :provar/probar le -- = het tegendeel bewijzen :tote le -- de = geheel het tegendeel van :toto indica le -- = alles wijst op het tegendeel :le contrarios se exclude = de tegendelen sluiten elkaar uit :le exacte -- = precies het tegenovergestelde :al -- = integendeel, daarentegen contraronda sub :1 tweede ronde + contrarotative :1 TECHNICA in tegengestelde richting draaiend contrascarpa sub :1 FORTIFICATION contrescarp, buitentalud contrasenso sub :1 begripsfout, averechtse interpretatie, misinterpretatie, misvatting, verkeerd begrip contrasignar v :1 medeondertekenen, contrasigneren :decreto contrasignate per un ministro = een door een minister medeondertekend decreet + contrasignatario sub :1 medeondertekenaar + contrasignatura sub :1 medeondertekening, contrasignatuur contrasigno sub :1 contraseing :facer/mitter/apponer un -- = een contraseing plaatsen :2 wachtwoord :passar le -- = het wachtwoord doorgeven + contraspia sub :1 contraspion + contraspion sub :1 contraspion contraspionage sub :1 contraspionage :facer -- = contraspionage bedrijven + contrastabile adj :1 wat kan contrasteren + contrastante adj :1 contrast... :effecto -- = contrastwerking :colores -- = contrasterende kleuren contrastar v :1 contrasteren, een (opvallende) tegenstelling vormen (met), afsteken (tegen/met) :copia multo contrastate de un photo = harde afdruk van een foto + contrastive adj :1 contrastief :colores -- = contrastieve kleuren :grammatica -- = contrastieve grammatica :linguistica -- = contrastieve taalkunde contrasto sub :1 tegenstelling, contrast :TELEVISIONregular le -- = het contrast instellen :-- de(l) colores = kleur(en)contrast :-- de brillantias = helderheidscontrast :effecto de -- = contrastwerking :-- nette = scherp contrast :-- evidente = schrille tegenstelling :-- marcate = opvallend contrast :--s ideologic = ideologische tegenstellingen :PHOTOGRAPHIA negativo de --s marcate = contrastrijk negatief :-- de sentimentos = tegenstelling in gevoelens :PHOTOGRAPHIA filtro de -- = contrastfilter :PHYSICA -- de phase = fasecontrast :facer un -- con = scherp afsteken tegen :in -- con = in tegenstelling met/tot :per -- = in tegenstelling daarmee, daarentegen + contrasubjecto sub :1 MUSICA contrasubjecto contratempore sub :1 tegenslag, tegenvaller, onverwachte moeilijkheid :suffrer un -- = een tegenslag/strop hebben :a -- = op het verkeerde moment, op een ongelukkig ogenblik :2 MUSICA contretemps :a -- = tegen de maat/het ritme in + contraterrorismo sub :1 contraterrorisme + contraterrorista sub :1 aanhanger/bedrijver van contraterrorisme + contratorpedinero sub :1 torpedobootjager contravallation sub :1 FORTIFICATION tegenomwalling, tegenverschansing + contravalor sub :1 FINANCIAS tegenwaarde + contravapor sub :1 tegenstoom + contravariante adj :1 MATHEMATICA contravariant :vector -- = contravariante vector + contravariante sub :1 MATHEMATICA contravariant + contravariantia sub :1 MATHEMATICA contravariantie contraveneno sub :1 tegengif, slangepoeder :administrar un -- = een tegengif toedienen contravenir v :1 handelen in strijd (met), overtreden :-- al regulamento = het reglement overtreden :isto contraveni al lege de Deo = dit is strijdig met Gods wet :isto contraveni al interesse general = dit is strijdig met het algemeen belang contravention sub :1 overtreding :esser in -- = in overtreding zijn :ager in -- del lege = handelen in strijd met de wet :in caso de -- = bij overtreding :2 bekeuring, bon :attrappar un -- pro un infraction al traffico/al codice del via = een bekeuring oplopen voor een verkeersovertreding :pagar un -- = een bekeuring betalen :dar un -- = een bekeuring geven, bekeuren :trovar un -- super su parabrisa = een bon aantreffen op zijn voorruit + contravento sub :1 buitenblind, luik :2 windscherm contraventor sub :1 overtreder :-- del lege = wetsovertreder :-- del regulas = overtreder van de regels contravisita sub :1 controleonderzoek, tweede onderzoek, tegenbezoek contribuente sub :1 iemand die bijdraagt/medewerkt, medewerker :2 belastingplichtige, belastingbetaler :-- de impostos = belastingbetaler contribuer v :1 bijdragen (tot), medewerken (aan), contribueren, deelnemen (aan), helpen (bij), bevorderen :-- al successo de un interprisa = bijdragen aan het welslagen van een onderneming :2 zijn bijdrage/aandeel betalen :-- al costos = bijdragen in de kosten :3 belasting betalen contribution sub :1 bijdrage, aandeel, deelname, medewerking :apportar su -- = zijn bijdrage/aandeel leveren, zijn steentje bijdragen :2 geldelijke bijdrage, contributie :pagamento de -- = contributiebetaling :carta de -- = contributiekaart :augmento/augmentation del -- = contributieverhoging :reduction del -- = contributieverlaging :3 belasting :-- ecclesiastic = kerkbelasting contributive adj :1 bijdragend, medewerkend :parte -- = aandeel :2 de belasting betreffend, belasting.... + contributor sub :1 iemand die bijdraagt/medewerkt, medewerker :2 belastingbetaler contristar v :1 (diep) bedroeven, bedroefd maken, verdriet aandoen, verdrietig maken :iste tragedia me ha contristate = die tragedie heeft me (diep) bedroefd contrite adj :1 van berouw vervuld, berouwvol, berouw hebbend, rouwmoedig :monstrar se -- = zich berouwvol tonen :2 RELIGION boetvaardig :peccator -- = boetvaardige zondaar contrition sub :1 diep berouw, wroeging :2 RELIGION boetvaardigheid + controlabile adj :1 controleerbaar :informationes -- = controleerbare informaties :affirmationes -- = controleerbare beweringen + controlabilitate sub :1 controleerbaarheid :-- del informationes = controleerbaarheid van de informaties controlar v :1 controleren, nagaan, toetsen, verifiëren, toezicht houden op, in zijn macht hebben, onder zijn leiding hebben :-- le contos = de rekeningen nagaan/nazien :-- un facto = een feit verifiëren :-- le passaportos = de paspoorten controleren :-- le execution del budget (A) = het budget bewaken :-- su reactiones = zijn reacties onder controle hebben :-- su parolas = zijn tong bewaken :-- se = zich beheersen, zich in bedwang houden :su medico la controla rigorosemente = zij staat onder strenge controle van haar arts + controlate adj :1 economia -- = geleide economie controlator sub :1 iemand die controleert, etc., controleur, inspecteur, conducteur (in trein) :-- del contributiones = belastinginspecteur :-- del navigation/traffico aeree = luchtverkeersleider :-- del traino = treinconducteur :-- del billetes = kaartjesknipper :-- del creditos = kredietbewaker :2 controleapparaat, controletoestel, regeltoestel, regelaar, verklikker :-- de velocitate = snelheidsregelaar controlo sub :1 het controleren, het verifiëren, controle, toezicht, opzicht :-- del precios = prijscontrole, prijsbeheersing :-- medic = medische controle :-- de un cassa = kascontrole :-- del passaportos = paspoortencontrole :-- del billetes = kaartjescontrole :-- del stato = staatscontrole :sub -- del stato = onder rijkstoezicht :-- del nascentias = geboortenregeling/controle :-- budgetari/del budget (A) = budgetbewaking :-- del creditos = kredietbewaking :-- technic de auto(mobile)s = autokeuring :SPORT -- del ballon = balcontrole :-- doaner/doanal = douanecontrole :-- (de velocitate per) radar = radar(snelheids)controle :-- del production = produktiebeheersing :-- social = sociale controle :COMPUTATOR -- de paritate = pariteitscontrole :posto de -- = controlepost :loco de -- = controleplaats :apparato/instrumento de -- = controleapparaat/instrument :gruppo de -- = controlegroep :servicio de -- = controledienst :systema de -- = controlesysteem :camera/sala de -- = controlekamer :lista de -- = controlelijst :pannello de -- = controlepaneel :turre de -- = controletoren :talon de -- = controlestrook :medico de -- = controlearts :barriera de -- = controlehek :horologio de -- = controleklok :luce/lumine de -- = controlelamp/licht :monstra de -- = controlemonster :haber sub -- = onder controle hebben :exercer -- super = toezicht uitoefenen op :submitter a (un) -- = aan controle onderwerpen :perder le -- de se ipse = de beheersing over zichzelf verliezen :perder le -- del volante = de macht over het stuur verliezen :presentar in caso de -- = bij controle overhandigen controverse adj :1 omstreden, betwist, controversieel, controvers :puncto -- = geschilpunt, strijdpunt controversia sub :1 controverse, geschil, twistpunt, twistgesprek :-- juridic = rechtsgeding :-- religiose = godsdiensttwist :-- theologic/doctrinal = leergeschil :-- de frontiera = grensgeschil :esser involvite in un -- = strijd hebben (over iets) :isto es un puncto de -- = daar bestaat/is strijd over :arbitrar un -- = een geschil door arbitrage beslissen controversista sub :1 iemand die spreekt of schrijft over controversiële onderwerpen controverter v :1 debatteren, disputeren, betwisten :puncto controvertite = twistpunt controvertibile adj :1 betwistbaar, aanvechtbaar, controversieel :affirmationes -- = betwistbare beweringen + controvertibilitate sub :1 het controversiëel zijn, betwistbaarheid, aanvechtbaarheid :-- de certe affirmationes = betwistbaarheid van bepaalde beweringen contumace adj :1 weerspannig, weerbarstig, halsstarrig, koppig, hardnekkig :2 ongehoorzaam (aan bevel van de rechter) :3 bij verstek contumacia sub :1 weerspannigheid, weerbarstigheid, halsstarrigheid, koppigheid, hardnekkigheid :2 ongehoorzaamheid (aan bevel van de rechter), niet-verschijnen (voor rechtbank), verstek, ontstentenis :condemnar in -- = bij verstek veroordelen :sententia in -- = vonnis bij verstek/in contumaciam :processo per -- = verstekproces + contumelia sub :1 krenking, beschimping, smadelijke bejegening :coperir un persona de --s = iemand hevig beschimpen + contumeliose adj :1 krenkend, smadend contunder v :1 kneuzen, bezeren + contuse adj :1 gekneusd :oculo -- = blauw oog :bracio -- = gekneusde arm :plaga -- = kneuswond, kneuzing contusion sub :1 kneuzing, blauwe plek, contusie :-- legier = lichte kneuzing + contusionar v :1 kneuzen + contusionate adj :1 gekneusd :bracio -- = gekneusde arm + conurbation sub :1 conurbatie, agglomeratie, verstedelijkt gebied, stedengroep, stadsgewest convalescente adj :1 herstellend, aan de beterende hand convalescente sub :1 herstellende zieke convalescentia sub :1 het weer gezond worden, herstel, beterschap :periodo de -- = periode van herstel :casa de -- = verpleeghuis, herstellingsoord :esser in -- = aan de beterende hand zijn convalescer v :1 herstellende zijn, aan de beterende hand zijn, weer gezond worden + convallaria sub :1 BOTANICA lelietje-van-dalen + convection sub :1 PHYSICA, METEO convectie :currente de -- = convectiestroom :estufa de -- = convectiekachel + convective adj :1 PHYSICA, METEO convectie... + convector sub :1 convector :-- a gas = gasconvector :-- a carbon = kolenconvector conveller v :1 krampachtig samentrekken, schokken, stuiptrekken convenibile adj :1 geschikt, passend :seliger le momento -- = het juiste/gunstige ogenblik uitkiezen :salario -- = redelijk salaris :comportar se convenibilemente = zich behoorlijk gedragen :esser pagate convenibilemente = redelijk betaald worden :exprimer se multo convenibilemente in Interlingua = zich zeer behoorlijk in Interlingua uitdrukken conveniente adj :1 gepast, passend, betamelijk, fatsoenlijk :recompensa -- = passende beloning convenientia sub :1 geschiktheid, gepastheid, gerief(elijkheid), gemak :maritage/matrimonio de -- = huwelijk uit berekening, verstandshuwelijk :2 welvoeglijkheid, fatsoen, gepastheid, betamelijkheid :respectar/observar le --s = de wetten van het fatsoen eerbiedigen :bravar le --s = de grenzen der welvoeglijkheid overschrijden :contrari al --s = onwelvoeglijk, onbehoorlijk, ongepast convenir v :1 bijeenkomen, vergaderen :2 het eens zijn (over), het eens worden (over), overeenkomen, afspreken :precio a -- = prijs nader overeen te komen :precio convenite = overeengekomen prijs, prijs volgens afspraak :al hora convenite = op het afgesproken uur :3 passen (bij), geschikt zijn (voor), gepast zijn (voor), behoren (bij), overeenkomen (met) :isto me conveni meraviliosemente = dat is een kolfje naar mijn hand conventiculo sub :1 geheime bijeenkomst, conventikel convention sub :1 vergadering, conventie :2 overeenkomst, afspraak, verdrag, conventie, contract :-- tacite = stilzwijgende overeenkomst :-- collective de travalio/labor = collectieve arbeidsovereenkomst, C.A.O. :-- international = internationale overeenkomst :-- postal = postverdrag :-- de tarifas = tariefovereenkomst :-- salarial = loonregeling :signatura de un -- = ondertekening van en verdrag :3 aangenomen gebruik, aangenomen regels, norm, gangbare opvatting, conventie :--es social = maatschappelijke conventies conventional adj :1 op een overeenkomst berustend, overeengekomen, verdrags..., afgesproken :valor -- del moneta = conventionele waarde van het geld :clausula -- = verdragsbepaling :2 gebruikelijk, alledaags, gewoon, conventioneel :character -- = conventioneel karakter :formula -- de politessa = gebruikelijke beleefdheidsformule :ille ha ideas multo -- = hij heeft zeer alledaagse ideeën :3 niet-nucleair, MILITAR conventioneel :armamento -- = conventionele bewapening :armas -- = conventionele wapens :explosivo -- = conventionele springstof :central electric -- = conventionele/niet-nucleaire elektrische centrale conventionalismo sub :1 conventionalisme, conventioneel karakter, vormelijkheid :le -- artistic = het conventionele in de kunst :2 PHILOSOPHIA conventionalisme conventionalista sub :1 conventionalist + conventionalitate sub :1 conventionaliteit, vormelijkheid, het conventionele convento sub :1 klooster :-- masculin/de religiosos/de monachos = mannenklooster :cappella de un -- = kloosterkapel :entrar in -- = kloosterling(e) worden, in het klooster gaan conventual adj :1 tot het klooster behorend, klooster... :cappella -- = kloosterkapel :ecclesia -- = kloosterkerk :congregation -- = kloostercongregatie :benes -- = kloostergoederen :vita -- = kloosterleven :schola -- = kloosterschool :bibliotheca -- = kloosterbibliotheek :assemblea -- = vergadering van kloosterlingen, convent + conventual sub :1 Franciscaan, minderbroeder + conventualitate sub :1 RELIGION kloosterleven convergente adj :1 in één punt samenlopend, convergerend, convergent :lineas -- = naar elkaar toelopende lijnen :lente -- = convergerende lens :speculo -- = convergerende spiegel :fasce -- = convergerende bundel :undas -- = convergerende golven :sequentia -- = convergente volgorde :strabismo -- = het binnenwaarts scheelzien :algorithmo -- = convergerend algoritme :serie -- = convergerende reeks :evolution -- = convergente evolutie :interesses -- = gelijk gerichte belangen convergentia sub :1 het samenlopen in één punt, het convergeren, convergentie :-- absolute = absolute convergentie :-- uniforme = gelijkmatige convergentie :-- de duo lineas = het samenlopen in één punt van twee lijnen :-- de duo theorias = convergentie van twee theorieën :-- de ideas = gelijkgerichtheid van ideeën :puncto de -- = convergentiepunt :criterio de -- = convergentiecriterium converger v :1 in één punt samenlopen, convergeren :lineas que converge verso un puncto = lijnen die naar een punt samenlopen :le tres camminos converge in Bilthoven = de drie wegen komen in Bilthoven samen conversabile adj :1 gezellig, onderhoudend, prettig in de omgang conversar v :1 een gesprek voeren, praten, converseren conversation sub :1 gesprek, bespreking, onderhoud, conversatie :-- telephonic = telefoongesprek :-- animate = levendig gesprek :-- aperte = openhartig gesprek :-- de tabula = tafelgesprek :-- con le vicinos = buurpraatje :--es diplomatic = diplomatieke besprekingen :--es preliminar = inleidende besprekingen :sala de -- = conversatiezaal :thema de -- = onderwerp van gesprek :tono de -- = conversatietoon :curso de -- = conversatiecursus :esser in -- con = in gesprek zijn met :participar al -- = aan het gesprek deelnemen :comenciar un -- = een gesprek beginnen :alimentar le -- = het gesprek gaande houden, gesprekstof leveren :terminar/concluder un -- = een gesprek afronden :reprender le -- = het gesprek weer opnemen :le --es ha arrivate a un puncto morte = de besprekingen zijn in het slop geraakt + conversator sub :1 prater (in gezelschap) :-- agradabile = gezellige prater :-- brillante = brillant causeur conversion sub :1 het veranderen (in), het omzetten (in), verandering (in), omzetting (in), herleiding (tot), omrekening (in), omwisseling (tegen) :-- de francos in florinos = herleiding van franken in guldens :-- in composto = compostering :-- de energia = energieomzetting :-- interne = inwendige conversie :factor de -- = omrekeningsfactor :formula de -- = omrekeningsformule :curso de -- = omrekenkoers :tabula/tabella de -- = herleidingstabel, omrekeningstabel :coefficiente de -- = omrekeningsgetal :2 het bekeren, bekering, verandering van mening :-- collective/in massa = massabekering :3 MILITAR draai, zwenking converso sub :1 lekebroeder, convers :2 bekeerling, bekeerde, convertiet :predicar inter --s = voor eigen parochie prediken converter v :1 veranderen (in), omzetten (in), herleiden (tot), omrekenen (in), omwisselen (tegen) :-- in composto = composteren :-- in actos = in daden omzetten :-- florinos in marcos = guldens in marken omrekenen :-- le currente continue in currente alternate = gelijkstroom in wisselstroom omzetten :-- un numero a un altere systema numeric = een getal naar een ander talstelsel overbrengen :le disarmamento se converteva in le thema central del electiones = de ontwapening werd de inzet van de verkiezingen :-- se in pulvere = tot stof vergaan :BIBLIA tu es pulvere e in pulvere tu te convertera = stof zijt gij en tot stof zult gij wederkeren :2 bekeren (tot) (ander geloof/mening, etc.), overhalen tot verandering van mening :-- se al christianismo = tot het christendom overgaan convertibile adj :1 veranderbaar (in), omzetbaar (in), herleidbaar (tot), om te rekenen (in), om te wisselen (tegen), inwisselbaar, converteerbaar :obligation -- = converteerbare obligatie :action -- = converteerbaar aandeel :moneta -- = inwisselbaar geld :valuta -- = inwisselbare valuta :2 bekeerbaar, bekeerlijk, te bekeren, over te halen tot verandering van mening convertibilitate sub :1 convertibiliteit, omzetbaarheid, herleidbaarheid, inwisselbaarheid, converteerbaarheid, convertibiliteit :-- de valutas = onderlinge inwisselbaarheid van valuta's convertimento sub :1 het veranderen (in), het omzetten (in), het herleiden (tot), het omrekenen (in), het inwisselen (tegen), omzetting, herleiding, omrekening, inwisseling + convertite adj :1 bekeerd :paganos -- = bekeerde heidenen :judeo -- = (tot het christendom) bekeerde jood + convertitor sub :1 convertor, omvormer, omzetter COMPUTATOR converter :-- electrohydraulic = elektrohydraulische omvormer :-- acustoelectric = akoesto-elektrische omvormer :-- Bessemer = bessemerpeer :-- de frequentia = frequentieomvormer, frequentieomzetter :-- de modulation = modulatieomvormer :-- de imagine = beeldomvormer :-- de copula = koppelomvormer :2 bekeerder convexe adj :1 bol, bolrond, convex :lente -- = bolle lens :speculo -- = convexe spiegel :-- concave = holbol :MATHEMATICA superficie -- = convex vlak :programmation -- = convexe programmering convexitate sub :1 bolrondheid, gewelfdheid, convexiteit :-- de un lente = convexiteit van een lens conviar v :1 konvooieren, (be)geleiden, escorteren, dekken :naves mercante conviate per naves de guerra = koopvaardijschepen begeleid door oorlogschepen conviction sub :1 vaste overtuiging, zekerheid, vast geloof, vaststaande mening, onwrikbaar gevoelen :-- religiose = geloofsovertuiging :ager per -- = uit overtuiging handelen :imponer su -- a un persona = iemand zijn overtuiging opdringen :carer de -- = niet overtuigend zijn :acquirer le -- = de overtuiging krijgen convicto sub :1 dwangarbeider, gestrafte misdadiger :le prime colonos de Australia esseva --s = de eerste kolonisten van Australië waren gestrafte misdadigers + convincente adj :1 overtuigend :proba/prova -- = overtuigend bewijs :fortia -- = overtuigingskracht :rationamento -- = overtuigende redenering :adducer argumentos -- = overtuigende argumenten aanvoeren :facer un discurso -- = een overtuigend betoog houden :parlar convincentemente = overtuigend spreken convincer v :1 overtuigen, overreden :ille ha parlate usque a -- me = hij heeft mij omvergepraat :ille non se lassa -- = hij laat zich niet overtuigen :esser plenmente convincite = er vast van overtuigd zijn :2 schuldig bevinden, schuldig verklaren, het bewijs leveren (van iemands schuld) + convincibile adj :1 te overtuigen, overreedbaar convincimento sub :1 het overtuigen, overtuiging :in le -- que = in de overtuiging dat convio sub :1 het konvooieren, het (be)geleiden, konvooiering, (be)geleiding :systema de -- = konvooistelsel :2 geleide, escorte :navigar in -- = in konvooi/onder geleide varen :linea de -- = konvooilinie :3 schepen/vloot, etc. die begeleid worden, konvooi convitar v :1 uitnodigen, inviteren, te gast vragen :-- un persona a un festa = iemand voor een feest uitnodigen :2 aansporen, zetten (tot), noden (tot), drijven (tot) :-- un persona a facer un cosa = iemand aansporen iets te doen :le belle tempore convita a un promenada = het mooie weer noodt tot een wandeling convitato sub :1 genodigde, gast :-- al nuptias = bruiloftsgast conviva sub :1 tafelgenoot, disgenoot :-- de honor = eregast convival adj :1 het feestmaal betreffend, feestelijk + conviventia sub :1 het samenleven, het samenwonen, samenwoning :forma de -- = samenlevingsvorm conviver v :1 samenleven, samenwonen + convocabile adj :1 bijeen te roepen, oproepbaar convocar v :1 oproepen, bijeenroepen, samenroepen, convoceren :-- un reunion/un assemblea = een vergadering bijeenroepen/beleggen :-- un conferentia = een conferentie beleggen :-- un concilio = een concilie bijeenroepen :-- un persona a un examine = iemand voor een examen oproepen convocation sub :1 het oproepen, het bijeenroepen, het convoceren, oproep, bijeenroeping, samenroeping, convocatie :folio/littera de -- = convocatiebiljet :carta de -- = oproepingskaart :-- del parlamento = bijeenroeping van het parlement :-- de un concilio = bijeenroeping van een concilie :responder a un -- = aan een oproep gehoor geven + convocato sub :1 iemand die is geconvoceerd/opgeroepen convocator sub :1 iemand die oproept/bijeenroept, etc. + convolubile adj :1 wat kan worden opgerold/ineengerold (bijv. bladeren) convolute adj :1 BOTANICA (mbt bladeren) opgerold, ineengerold :le folios -- del bananiero = de ineengerolde bladeren van de bananenboom + convolution sub :1 convolutie :integral de -- = convolutie-integraal :theorema de -- = convolutietheorema convolver v :1 oprollen, ineenrollen convolvulaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA convolvulaceae, convolvulusachtigen, windefamilie convolvulo sub :1 BOTANICA winde, pispot, convolvulus :-- arvense = akkerwinde :-- tricolor = dagschone convoyar v :1 MILITAR konvooieren, (be)geleiden, escorteren, dekken + convoyator sub :1 begeleider (van konvooi), konvooie(erde)r MILITAR konvooischip, geleischip convoyo sub :1 MILITAR konvooi, escorte :protection de -- = konvooibescherming :navigar in -- = in konvooi varen :linea de -- = konvooilinie :systema de -- = konvooistelsel :2 FERROVIA rij spoorwagons, trein :3 stoet, gevolg :-- funebre/funeral = rouwstoet, begrafenisstoet :-- sumptuose = luisterrijke optocht :-- remolcate = sleep (van schepen) + convulsar v :1 verkrampen, verwringen, krampachtig (doen) vertrekken :le pavor convulsava su tractos = de angst verkrampte zijn gelaatstrekken convulse adj :1 krampachtig samentrekkend, stuiptrekkend :tusse -- = kramphoest :tremar --mente = krampachtig beven :rider --mente = een lachstuip hebben convulsion sub :1 krampachtige beweging, kramp, stuip(trekking), convulsie :-- stomachal = maagkramp :--es clonic = klonische krampen :--es tonic = tonische krampen :--es epileptic = epileptische stuiptrekkingen :-- febril = koortsstuip :-- de riso = lachkramp/stuip :--es de un revolution = woelingen van een revolutie :suffrer de --es = aan krampen lijden + convulsionar v :1 krampachtig doen samentrekken, doen stuiptrekken convulsionari adj :1 aan stuiptrekkingen lijdend, aan stuipen lijdend convulsionario sub :1 stuiplijder, convulsionair (bijv. dweepzieke jansenist uit de 18e eeuw) convulsive adj :1 krampachtig, stuiptrekkend, spastisch, convulsief :riso/risada -- = lachstuip, lachkramp :singulto -- = verkrampt gesnik :tusse -- = kramphoest :syncope -- = convulsieve bewusteloosheid :effortio -- = krampachtige krachtsinspanning :accesso -- = spastische aanval coolie sub ANGLESE :1 koelie, sjouwer, drager :travalio/labor de -- = koeliewerk :salario de -- = koelieloon :recrutamento de --s = koeliewerving :casa de -- = koeliewoning + Cooper sub n pr :1 Cooper :test de -- = coopertest cooperar v :1 samenwerken, medewerken, (het zijne) bijdragen :-- in un interprisa = in een onderneming samenwerken :-- al successo de un initiativa = meewerken aan het succes van een initiatief :-- al mantenimento del pace = bijdragen aan het handhaven van de vrede cooperation sub :1 het samenwerken, het medewerken, samenwerking, medewerking, coöperatie :spirito de -- = geest van samenwerking :-- intereuropee = intereuropese samenwerking :Organisation de Cooperation e de Disveloppamento Economic (OCDE) = Organisatie voor Economische Samenwerking en Ontwikkeling (OESO) :apportar su -- a un interprisa = zijn medewerking verlenen aan een onderneming :in -- con = in samenwerking met cooperativa sub :1 op samenwerking gegronde onderneming of vereniging, coöperatieve vereniging, coöperatie :-- de compra/de compratores = inkoopcoöperatie :-- agricultural/agricole = landbouwcoöperatie :-- de production = produktiecoöperatie :-- de consumo/de consumitores = verbruikscoöperatie :-- de construer = bouwvereniging :-- de credito = kredietvereniging cooperative adj :1 tot samenwerking bereid, behulpzaam, samenwerkend, medewerkend, coöperatief :societate -- = coöperatieve vereniging, coöperatie :attitude -- = coöperatieve houding :systema -- = coöperatief systeem cooperator sub :1 iemand die samenwerkt/medewerkt, samenwerker, medewerker + cooperator adj :1 samenwerkend, medewerkend + coopertest sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT coopertest cooptar v :1 coöpteren, erbij kiezen (tot medelid) :-- nove membros in le consilio directive = nieuwe leden in het bestuur coöpteren cooptation sub :1 het coöpteren, coöptatie :admitter un persona per -- = iemand bij coöptatie toelaten + coordinabile adj :1 coördineerbaar + coordinante adj :1 coördinerend :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA nevenschikkend :conjunction -- = nevenschikkend voegwoord coordinar v :1 coördineren, ordenen, rangschikken, op elkaar afstemmen coordinata sub :1 MATHEMATICA coördinaat :--s spheric = bolcoördinaten :--s orthogonal = orthogonale coördinaten :--s tangential = lijncoördinaten :--s curvilinee = kromlijnige coördinaten :--s cylindric = cilindrische coördinaten :--s spatial = ruimtelijke coördinaten :--s spatiotemporal = tijdruimtelijke coördinaten :--s de un puncto = puntcoördinaten :-- generalisate = gegeneraliseerde coördinaat :plano de --s = coördinaatvlak :ASTRONOMIA --s equatorial = equatoriaalcoördinaten :systema de --s = coördinatenstelsel :systema de --s polar = polair coördinatenstelsel :transformation del --s = coördinatentransformatie coordinate adj :1 gecoördineerd, op elkaar afgestemd, in elkaar grijpend, bij elkaar passend LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :propositiones -- = nevengeschikte zinnen :actiones -- = op elkaar afgestemde acties coordination sub :1 het coördineren, het ordenen, het rangschikken, het op elkaar afstemmen, rangschikking, coördinering, coördinatie :-- del recercas = 1. coördinatie van de zoekacties, 2 coördinatie van het onderzoek :-- del movimentos = coördinatie der bewegingen :tabella de -- = coördinatietabel :problema de -- = coördinatievraagstuk :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA nevenschikking, coördinatie :adverbio de -- = voegwoordelijk bijwoord + coordinative adj :1 coördinatief + coordinatographo sub :1 coördinatograaf coordinator sub :1 iemand die coördineert/ordent/rangschikt/op elkaar afstemt, coördinator + coordinator adj :1 coördinerend, coördinatie... :elemento -- = coördinerend element :plano -- = coördinatieplan + coorientation sub :1 coöriëntatie + copal sub :1 kopal(hars) :vernisse al -- = kopalvernis :lacca al -- = kopallak :oleo de -- = kopalolie + coparticipante sub :1 medepartner, deelgenoot :-- a/in un interprisa = medepartner in een onderneming + coparticipante adj :1 die met anderen deelneemt + coparticipar v :1 met anderen deelnemen, medepartner zijn :-- a/in un interprisa = met anderen deelnemen in een onderneming + coparticipation sub :1 medepartnerschap, deelgenootschap :-- del travaliatores al beneficios = mededeelneming van de arbeiders aan de winsten Copenhagen sub n pr :1 Kopenhagen + copenhagese sub :1 Kopenhager + copenhagese adj :1 Kopenhaags + copepode adj :1 ZOOLOGIA behorende tot de Copepoda + copepodo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA roeipootkreeftje :Copepodos = Copepoda coperculo sub :1 deksel, lid :-- del motor = motorkap :platto a -- = dekschaal :-- de pipa = pijpedop :-- de casserola = pandeksel :-- a vite = schroefdeksel :-- a cardine = klapdeksel :-- de coffro/de valise = kofferdeksel :paniero a --s = klepmand :sublevar/altiar le -- = het deksel optillen + coperi-aures sub :1 oorkleppen + copericapite sub :1 hoofddeksel + copericatena sub :1 kettingbekleding, kettingkast coperifoco sub :1 avondklok, spertijd :ordinar le -- = de avondklok instellen + coperijuncto sub :1 TECHNICA lasplaat coperilecto sub :1 (bedde)sprei + coperilibro sub :1 boekomslag + coperimatras sub :1 matrasbeschermer, matrasdek + coperinuca sub :1 achterlap van helm of pet + coperi-objecto(s) sub :1 dekglaasje, preparatieglaasje + coperipedes sub :1 voetendeken + coperiplatto(s) sub :1 schotelklok coperir v :1 (be)dekken, bekleden, overtrekken :-- un libro = een boek kaften :-- un foco = een brand inrekenen :-- le expensas = de uitgaven dekken :-- le risco = het risico dekken :-- le ruito = het lawaai overstemmen :-- un distantia = een afstand afleggen :-- de papiro mural = behangen :-- su nuditate = zijn naaktheid bedekken :-- le casserola = het deksel op de pan doen :le celo se coperi = de lucht betrekt :-- se de debitas = zich diep in de schulden steken :2 dekken :-- le costos = de kosten dekken :-- le deficit = het tekort dekken :le assecurantia coperi = le damno(s) de verzekering dekt de schade :3 beschermen, rugdekking geven, dekken :4 ZOOLOGIA dekken + coperiradiator sub :1 radiatorhoes + coperisella sub :1 zadeldek + coperitabula sub :1 tafelkleed + coperitectos sub :1 leidekker + coperitesta sub :1 hoofddeksel + coperitheiera sub :1 theemuts + coperivolante sub :1 stuurhoes copernican adj :1 Copernicaans :systema heliocentric -- = heliocentrisch stelsel van Copernicus Copernico sub n pr :1 Copernicus (1473-1543) :theoria heliocentric de -- = heliocentrische theorie van Copernicus + coperte adj :1 bedekt :piscina -- = overdekt zwembad, binnenbad :celo -- = bedekte/betrokken lucht :celo legiermente -- = lichtbewolkte lucht :mercato -- = markthal :tribuna -- = overdekte tribune :allée -- = met loofgewelf overdekte laan :carro/carretta -- = huifkar :pectinatura -- = gedekt kapsel :-- de gloria = met roem overladen :-- de arbores = boomrijk :-- de vegetation = begroeid :-- de pruina = berijpt :-- de musco = met mos bedekt :-- de sanguine = onder het bloed :con parolas -- = in bedekte termen :alluder --mente a un cosa = in bedekte/verhulde termen toespelingen maken op iets coperto sub :1 couvert (voor één persoon: lepel, vork, mes) :cassetta de --s = bestekcassette/bak copertor sub :1 iemand die bedekt :-- de tecto de ardesia = leidekker :2 dekhengst, dekram, etc. copertura sub :1 iets dat een tafel/een bed, etc. bedekt, deken, bedekking, dek(kleed), omslag (van boek/schrift), overtrek, etc. :-- de lecto = deken (van bed) :-- de lana = wollen deken :-- wattate = gewatteerde deken :-- individual/pro un persona = eenpersoonsdeken :-- de viage = reisdeken, plaid :-- de cavallo = paardedeken :-- de auto(mobile) = autohoes :titulo de -- = omslagtitel :planta de -- = grondbedekker :-- de un quaderno = kaft van een schrift :mitter in -- = kaften copia sub :1 overvloed, grote hoeveelheid :2 kopie, afschrift, duplicaat, doorslag, afdruk :-- de un documento = afschrift van een document :-- authentic = authentiek afschrift :-- autorisate/legalisate = gewaarmerkt afschrift :-- verificate = geverifiëerd afschrift :-- nette/munde = netschrift, net :in duo --s = in duplo :in duplice -- = in duplo :in tres --s = in triplo :secundo -- incluse = volgens ingesloten afschrift :facer dece --s de un cosa = iets tienvoudig kopiëren :3 kopie, reproductie, imitatie, nabootsing :4 PHOTOGRAPHIA, FILM kopie, afdruk, print copiar v :1 kopiëren, overschrijven, afschrijven, een afschrift maken van :-- un documento = een document copiëren :-- a mano = handmatig copiëren :-- a machina = met de machine copiëren :-- per xerox = xeroxen :tinta de -- = copiëerinkt :papiro a/pro -- = doorslagpapier :pressa a -- = kopiëerpers :machina a -- = kopiëermachine :-- in quatro exemplares = in viervoud kopiëren :-- celatemente = spieken (op school) :2 kopiëren, reproduceren, nabootsen, namaken, naäpen :-- un obra de arte = een kunstwerk namaken :-- un pictura = een schilderij copiëren :3 PHOTOGRAPHIA afdrukken copiator sub :1 iemand die kopiëert/nabootst/reproduceert, nabootser, naäper :2 kopiïst :3 kopieermachine, kopieerapparaat :-- de telegrammas = telegramkopieboek + copilota sub :1 copiloot, tweede piloot copiose adj :1 overvloedig, ruim, ruimschoots, copieus :discurso -- = wijdlopige redevoering :recolta -- = overvloedige/weelderige oogst :repasto -- = overvloedige maaltijd :dinar copiosemente = uitgebreid dineren :plorar copiosemente = tranen met tuiten huilen copiositate sub :1 overvloed :-- de exemplos = overvloed van voorbeelden :-- de citationes = overvloed van citaten copista sub :1 kopiïst, afschrijver :falta/error de -- = afschrijffout :2 namaker, nabootser, imitator copla sub ESPANIOL :1 LITTERATURA copla + coplanar adj :1 MATHEMATICA PHYSICA coplanair :vectores -- = coplanaire vectoren :electrodos -- = coplanaire elektroden + copolymero sub :1 CHIMIA copolymeer + coposseder v :1 gemeenschappelijk bezitten + copossessor sub :1 medebezitter + copra sub :1 kopra :oleo de -- = kopraolie :torta de -- = koprakoek :productor de -- = kopraproducent :production de -- = kopraproduktie + copresidente sub :1 medevoorzitter, medepresident + copresidentia sub :1 medevoorzitterschap, medepresidentschap + copresider v :1 gezamelijk voorzitten + coprino sub :1 BOTANICA inktzwam + coprocultura sub :1 coprocultuur + coproducer v :1 coproduceren + coproducteur sub :1 coproducent + coproduction sub :1 gemeenschappelijke produktie, coproduktie :-- franco-italian = Frans-Italiaanse coproduktie + coprolalia sub :1 coprolalie, vuilbekkerij + coprolalic adj :1 mbt coprolalie + coprolitho sub :1 coproliet, GEOLOGIA dreksteen, MEDICINA darmsteen + coprologia sub :1 MEDICINA coprologie (bestudering van de faeces), scatologie + coprophage adj :1 dreketend + coprophagia sub :1 het eten van drek + coprophago sub :1 drekkever, mestkever + coprophile adj :1 coprozoïsch, BIOLOGIA in faeces levend :2 PSYCHOLOGIA coprofiel, scatofiel + coprophilia sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA coprofilie, scatofilie + coprophobia sub :1 MEDICINA coprofobie coproprietario sub :1 medeëigenaar coproprietate sub :1 medeëigendom, gemeenschappelijke eigendom, gemeenschappelijk bezit :posseder un casa in -- = een huis in gemeenschappelijk bezit hebben + coprotector sub :1 medebeschermer + copte adj :1 Koptisch :lingua -- = Koptische taal + coptic adj :1 Koptisch + copto sub :1 Kopt :2 Koptische taal copula sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA koppelwerkwoord, copula :2 paring, copulatie :3 paar, koppel :-- de spo(n)sos = bruidspaar :-- de dansatores = danspaar :-- de notiones/conceptos = begrippenpaar :portrait {e} de -- = dubbelportret :4 PHYSICA koppel :-- de fortias = krachtenkoppel :-- thermoelectric = thermokoppel :-- motor = aandrijfkoppel :momento de un -- = moment van een koppel copular v :1 verenigen, bij elkaar brengen, koppelen :vendita copulate = koppelverkoop :impedantia copulate = gekoppelde impedantie :2 ( v. trans.) paren :(v. intrans.) -- se = paren copulation sub :1 paring, copulatie :organo de -- = copulatieorgaan copulative adj :1 koppelend, verbindend TECHNICA :junction -- = koppeling :2 copulatief, de paring betreffend :organo -- = copulatieorgaan :3 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA aaneenschakelend, nevenschikkend :conjunction -- = nevenschikkend voegwoord :verbo -- = koppelwerkwoord + copulator adj :1 de paring betreffend :organo -- = paringsorgaan :comportamento -- = paringsgedrag :ritual -- = paringsritueel :maniera/modo -- = paringswijze copyright sub ANGLESE :1 copyright :iste libro ha -- = op dit boek rust copyright + copy-writer sub ANGLESE :1 copy-writer coquetta sub :1 kokette vrouw, koket meisje, behaagzieke vrouw, behaagziek meisje coquettar v :1 koketteren, behaagziek zijn, trachten te behagen, pronken coquette adj :1 koket, behaagziek :cappello -- = koket hoedje coquetteria sub :1 koketterie, behaagzucht + coracoide adj :1 ANATOMIA :apophyse (-ysis) -- = ravenbeksuitsteeksel + coracoide sub :1 ANATOMIA ravenbeksuitsteeksel corage sub :1 moed, dapperheid, onverschrokkenheid :-- heroic = heldenmoed :-- viril = mannenmoed :acto de -- = moedige daad :corage! = houd moed!, moed houden! :haber le -- = het aandurven :prender -- = moed vatten :dar -- a = moed geven aan, bemoedigen :mancar de -- = geen moed hebben :infunder -- = moed inspreken :insufflar -- a un persona = iemand moed inblazen :biber pro dar se -- = zich moed indrinken :reassemblar tote su -- = al zijn moed verzamelen coragiose adj :1 moedig, dapper, onverschrokken :resistentia -- = dappere weerstand :monstrar se -- = zich moedig tonen :prender un initiativa -- = een moedig initiatief nemen corallero sub :1 koraalvisser :2 koraalbewerker + corallifere adj :1 koralen dragend, koralen bevattend :banco -- = koraalbank :insula -- = koraaleiland coralliforme adj :1 koraalvormig + coralligene adj :1 koraalvormend corallin adj :1 koraal..., koralen, koraalachtig, koralijn(en), koraalrood :banco -- = koraalbank/rif :insula -- = koraaleiland :labios -- = koralen lippen corallina sub :1 BOTANICA koraalwier, koraalmos + corallite sub :1 MINERALOGIA koraliet, koraalverstening, koraalfossiel corallo sub :1 koraal :-- rubie = bloedkoraal :-- calcari = kalkkoraal :piscator de -- = koraalvisser :pisca del -- = koraalvisserij :Mar de -- = Koraalzee :insula de -- = koraaleiland :banco/scolio de -- = koraalbank/rif :collar de --s = koraalketting + corallorrhiza sub :1 BOTANICA koraalwortel + coran sub :1 Vide: koran + coranic adj :1 Vide: koranic corbata sub :1 mandvol :-- de fructos = mand(vol) fruit corbe sub :1 korf, mand :-- a papiro = prullemand :-- a provisiones = boodschappenmand :-- a pan = broodkorf :-- de fructos = fruitmand :-- de flores = bloemenmand :fabrication de --s = mandenmakerij :tressar --s = manden vlechten :tressator de --s = mandenvlechter :mitter in un -- = inkorven corberia sub :1 mandenwerk :2 mandenmakerij corbero sub :1 mandenmaker corbetta sub :1 mandje, korfje :-- de junco = biezen mandje :-- a pan = broodmandje :-- a provisiones = boodschappenmandje :-- de sutura = naaimandje corcar v :1 kurken, een kurk doen op corco sub :1 kurk (bast van de kurkeik) :placa de -- = kurkplaat :residuos de -- = kurkafval :production de -- = kurkproduktie :2 kurk (stop) :-- ornamental/decorative = sierkurk :fabrica de --s = kurkenfabriek :fabricante de --s = kurkenfabrikant :fabrication de --s = kurkenfabricage corda sub :1 touw, koord, snoer, band, lijn :scala de --s = touwladder :dansator de -- = koorddanser :traction/tiro al -- = touwtrekken :-- a siccar = drooglijn :-- de cannabe/cannabis = henneptouw :-- de papiro = papiertouw :-- de/pro saltar = springtouw :-- de remolcage = sleeptouw/kabel :-- de salvamento = reddingslijn :-- de arco = boogpees :-- de campana = klokketouw :-- tense = strakke koord (voor koorddanser) :-- laxe = slappe koord :transmission per --s = snaaroverbrenging :friction del -- = snaarwrijving :saltar al -- = touwtje springen :tender un -- = een touw spannen :distender un -- = een touw laten vieren :tension de un -- = spanning van een touw :torquer -- = touw draaien, touw slaan cordage sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES touwwerk, want :--s mobile/vive = lopend want :2 het bespannen (van racket) :3 bespanning (van racket) cordar v :1 (met touw) vastbinden, vastsjorren :2 (draden) ineendraaien (tot touw) :3 bespannen (van racket) + cordata sub :1 groep bergbeklimmers onderling door een touw verbonden + cordate adj :1 BOTANICA hartvormig + cordatifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met hartvormige bladeren corde sub :1 hart :-- human = mensenhart :-- materne/maternal = moederhart :-- infantil/de infante = kinderhart :-- de leon = leeuwehart :-- de auro = hart van goud :-- de petra = hart van steen :-- transplantate = ruilhart :-- artificial = kunsthart :amico del -- = boezemvriend :secreto del -- = hartsgeheim :region del -- = hartstreek :hypertrophia/dilatation del -- = hartvergroting :musculo de -- = hartspier :ventriculo del -- = hartkamer :valvula del -- = hartklep :spasmo del -- = hartkramp :arresto del -- = hartstilstand :maladia del -- = hartkwaal :operation de -- = hartoperatie :operation a -- aperte = open hartoperatie :transplantation/graffo del -- = harttransplantatie :functionamento del -- = hartwerking :paralyse del -- = hartverlamming :steatose (-osis)/adipositate del -- = hartvervetting :malformation del -- = hartafwijking :pulsation/battimento del -- = harteklop :palpitation de -- = hartklopping :crito de -- = hartekreet :desiro/desiderio del -- = hartewens :punction del -- = hartpunctie :ruptura del -- = hartscheur :prender a -- = ter harte nemen :patir del -- = het aan het hart hebben :de bon -- = goedmoedig :dur de -- = hardvochtig :-- sensibile = gevoelig hart :a -- tenere = teerhartig :in forma de -- = hartvormig :sin -- = harteloos :con le -- sanguinante = met bloedend hart :al fundo de su -- = uit het diepst van zijn hart :de tote (le) -- = van ganser harte :lontan del oculos, lontan del -- = uit het oog, uit het hart :haber le -- super le bucca/le labios = het hart op de tong hebben :sequer le voce de su -- = de stem van zijn hart volgen :parlar al -- de un persona = tot iemands hart spreken :su -- batte de gaudio/joia = zijn hart klopt van blijdschap :mi -- palpitava de desiro = mijn hart popelde van verlangen :mancar de -- = geen hart hebben :furar le -- de un persona = iemands hart stelen :iste infante me ha robate le -- = dit kind heeft mijn hart gestolen :isto non va al -- del question = dit raakt het hart van de kwestie niet :haber un cosa super le -- = iets op het hart hebben :le -- se contrahe = het hart trekt samen :in le -- del hiberno = in het hartje van de winter :-- de un malo/pomo = klokhuis van een appel + cordelero sub :1 RELIGION kordelier, franciscaan, minderbroeder + corderia sub :1 touwslagerij, touwfabriek, lijnbaan + cordero sub :1 touwslager + cordetta sub :1 touwtje, strip cordial adj :1 hartelijk, vriendelijk, welgemeend :salutes -- = hartelijke groeten :un benvenita -- = een hartelijk welkom :reciper cordialmente un persona = iemand vriendelijk ontvangen :2 opwekkend, tonisch :remedio -- = opwekkend middel cordial sub :1 hartversterking (borrel), opwekkend drankje cordialitate sub :1 hartelijkheid, warmte, sympathie + cordierite sub :1 MINERALOGIA cordieriet + cordifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met hartvormige bladeren cordiforme adj :1 hartvormig :folios -- = hartvormige bladen cordillera sub ESPANIOL :1 bergketen :Cordillera del Andes = Andesgebergte + cordipetale adj :1 BOTANICA met hartvormige kroonbladen + cordite sub :1 cordiet (springstof) cordon sub :1 touw(tje), koord(je), snoer(tje), lint, streng, band, veter :-- de seta = zijden koord :-- de calceo/scarpa = schoenveter :-- de corset = korsetveter :-- de cortina(s) = gordijnkoord :-- prolongator = verlengsnoer :-- medullar = ruggenmerg :-- nervose = zenuwstreng :-- umbilical = navelstreng :-- spermatic = zaadstreng :interruptor a/con -- = snoerschakelaar, trekschakelaar :2 ordelint, ordeband :3 kordon (van politieagenten/soldaten) :-- de policia = politiekordon :-- sanitari/de sanitate = sanitair kordon Cordova sub n pr :1 Cordova cordovan adj :1 van/uit Cordova :2 gemaakt van Corduaans leer cordovano sub :1 bewoner van Cordova :2 Corduaans leer Corea sub n pr :1 Korea corean adj :1 Koreaans :peninsula -- = Koreaans schiereiland :lingua -- = Koreaanse taal coreano sub :1 Koreaan :2 Koreaans (taal) + coredactor sub :1 mederedakteur + coregente sub :1 coregent + coregentia sub :1 mederegentschap + coregono sub :1 ZOOLOGIA marene, meerforel + coreopsis sub :1 BOTANICA coreopsis, luizenbloem + coresponsabile adj :1 medeverantwoordelijk, medeaansprakelijk + coresponsabilisar v :1 nedeverantwoordelijk/medeaansprakelijk maken/stellen + coresponsabilitate sub :1 medeverantwoordelijkheid, medeaansprakelijkheid + corfiota sub :1 bewoner van Corfu + corfiota adj :1 Korfiotisch + Corfu sub n pr :1 Corfoe coriacee adj :1 leerachtig, taai :carne -- = taai vlees + coriandro sub :1 BOTANICA koriander :semine de -- = korianderzaad + corindon sub :1 diamantspaat corinthie adj :1 Corinthisch :columna/colonna -- = Corinthische zuil :capitello -- = Corinthisch kapiteel corinthio sub :1 Corinthiër BIBLIA :Epistolas al --s = Brieven aan de Corinthiërs Corintho sub n pr :1 Corinthië :uva de -- = krent corio sub :1 leer :-- crude/brute = onbewerkt/ruw leer :-- chromate = chroomleer :-- grasse = vetleer :de -- grasse = vetleren :-- a calceo = schoenleer :-- de vitello = kalfsleder :-- de cavallo = paardenleer :-- de ren = rendierleer :-- de Russia = juchtleder :-- artificial = kunstleer :articulos de -- = lederwaren :fabrica de -- = lederfabriek :fabricante de -- = leerfabrikant :fabrication de -- = leerfabricage :commercio de -- = lederhandel :carton -- = leerkarton :residuos de -- = leerafval :sorta de -- = leersoort :-- a affilar/a rasar/a rasorio = scheerriem, aanzetriem :-- capillute = hoofdhuid :coperte de -- = met leer bekleed :ligate in -- = in leer gebonden :tannar -- = leerlooien :preparar -- = leer bereiden + corispermo sub :1 BOTANICA vlieszaad + cormo sub :1 BOTANICA (stengel)knol + cormoran sub :1 ZOOLOGIA aalscholver, kormoraan + cornac sub :1 olifantenoppasser, kornak + cornaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA cornaceae, kornoeljefamilie cornalina sub :1 MINERALOGIA kornalijn(steen) + cornamento sub :1 gewei :-- cervin = hertegewei :-- ramose = getakt gewei cornamusa sub :1 doedelzak :sonator de -- = doedelzakspeler cornar v :1 op een hoorn blazen :2 van hoorns voorzien :3 op de hoorns nemen, met de hoorns doorboren + cornatura sub :1 gewei :-- cervin = hertegewei :-- ramose = getakt gewei cornea sub :1 ANATOMIA hoornvlies (van het oog) :graffo/transplantation del -- = hoornvliestransplantatie + corneal adj :1 van het hoornvlies (van het oog), hoornvlies... :inflammation -- = hoornvliesontsteking + corned-beef sub ANGLESE :1 corned-beef, bussevlees cornee adj :1 van hoorn, hoornig, hoornachtig :petra -- = hoornsteen :ZOOLOGIA carapace -- = hoornig pantser + corner sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT corner, hoekschop/slag :-- de penalitate, penalty (A) -- = strafcorner :le -- es tirate de un angulo del terreno = de corner wordt geschoten van een hoek van het veld cornetta sub :1 hoorntje, hoornvormig voorwerp :-- de gelato = ijshoorn :-- de crema = roomhoorn :-- de patatas frite = zakje patat :-- de datos = dobbelbeker :-- acustic = gehoorhoorn :2 MUSICA kornet :-- de posta/de postilion = posthoorn :-- a pistones = kornet :3 MILITAR kornet (rang bij de cavallerie) :4 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES driekleurige vlag met twee punten :5 ruitervaan cornettista sub :1 kornetblazer + cornflakes sub pl ANGLESE :1 cornflakes + cornic adj :1 van Cornwall cornice(I) sub :1 ZOOLOGIA kraai :-- nigre = zwarte kraai cornice(II) sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER kroonlijst, daklijst, dekstuk van een zuil cornichon sub FRANCESE :1 augurk + cornico sub :1 Cornisch (taal van Cornwall) cornicula sub :1 kraai + cornificar(se) v :1 BIOLOGIA verhoornen + cornification sub :1 BIOLOGIA verhoorning + corniforme adj :1 hoornvormig corno (I) sub :1 hoorn (van rund/schaap/geit, etc.), gewei :-- de vacca = koehoorn :bestas/bestial a --s = hoornvee :-- de abundantia = hoorn des overvloeds :portar --s = hoorns dragen, bedrogen worden (als echtgenoot) :colpo de --(s) = stoot met de hoorn(s) :-- a calceos/a scarpas = schoenhoorn :2 hoorn (stof) :pectine de -- = hoornen kam :-- de cervo = hertshoorn :-- artificial/synthetic = kunsthoorn :3 spriet, voelhoorn (van slakken, etc.) :-- de un limace = voelhoorn van een slak :4 BOTANICA spoor :5 MUSICA hoorn :-- basse = bashoorn :-- anglese = Engelse hoorn :-- de chassa {sj} = jachthoorn :-- de bruma = misthoorn :-- de appello = roephoorn, signaalhoorn :signal del -- = hoornsignaal :sonar le -- = op de hoorn blazen :sonator de -- = hoornblazer + corno (II) sub :1 BOTANICA kornoelje :-- albe = witte kornoelje :-- sanguinee = rode kornoelje :baca de -- = kornoeljebes :ligno de -- = kornoeljehout cornucopia sub :1 hoorn des overvloeds cornute adj :1 gehoornd, met hoorns :bestia -- = hoorndrager :bestias/bestial -- = hoornvee :argumento -- = dilemma :palamedea -- = struishoen :2 bedrogen (echtgenoot) + cornuto sub :1 hoorndrager :2 bedrogen echtgenoot corolla sub :1 BOTANICA bloemkroon :-- secundari = bijkroon :-- rotacee = radvormige bloemkroon :-- tubulose = buisvormige bloemkroon :-- hypogyn = onderstandige bloemkroon :-- labiate = lipvormige bloemkroon :-- bilabiate = tweelippige bloemkroon :-- infundibuliforme = trechtervormige bloemkroon :-- urceolate = napvormige bloemkroon :-- multifide = veelspletige bloemkroon corollario sub :1 MATHEMATICA LOGICA logisch gevolg, uitvloeisel, consequentie :-- de iste vista = uitvloeisel van deze visie corollate adj :1 BOTANICA met bloemkroon corollifere adj :1 BOTANICA bloemkroondragend + corolliflor adj :1 BOTANICA kroonbloemig corolliforme adj :1 BOTANICA kroonvormig, kroonbloemig corona sub :1 krans, kransvormig voorwerp :-- de lauros = lauwerkrans :-- de flores = bloemenkrans :-- de rosas = rozenkrans :-- de folios = bladerkrans :-- de myrtos = mirtekrans :-- radiate/de radios = stralenkrans :-- nuptial = bruidskrans :-- funebre/funerari/mortuari = grafkrans :deponer un -- = een krans leggen :deposition de un -- = kranslegging :tressar un -- = een krans vlechten :2 kroon, kroonvormig voorwerp :-- de spinas = doornenkroon :-- del martyre = martelaarskroon :-- regal/royal = koningskroon :-- imperial = keizerskroon :-- papal = tiara :-- de pentecoste = pinksterkroon :-- de perlas = parelkroon :-- honorific/de gloria = gloriekroon :-- votive = votiefkroon :rege sin -- = ongekroonde koning :mitter un -- de auro super un dente = een gouden kroon op een kies zetten :3 kroon (vorstelijke macht) :joiel del -- = kroonjuweel :detentor del -- = drager van de kroon :colonia del -- = kroonkolonie :4 kroon (geldstuk) :-- svedese = Zweedse kroon :-- danese = Deense kroon :-- tchec = Tsjechische kroon :5 ASTRONOMIA corona, lichtkrans om de zon :-- austral = zuiderkroon :6 MUSICA fermate, corona :7 kroonrand (van hoef) + coronagrapho sub :1 ASTRONOMIA coronagraaf coronal adj :1 ASTRONOMIA mbt een corona, corona... :gases -- = coronagassen :luce/lumine -- = licht van de corona :2 ANATOMIA mbt de kroonnaad :osso -- = voorhoofdsbeen :sutura -- = kroonnaad :plumas -- = kuifveren :3 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :coronaal :consonante -- = coronale medeklinker coronamento sub :1 het (be)kronen, (be)kroning :ceremonia de -- = kroningsplechtigheid coronar v :1 kronen, de kroon opzetten, bekronen, bekransen, bekronen ( = een goed einde geven aan) :-- un rege = een koning kronen :-- un imperator = een keizer kronen :-- un libro = een boek bekronen :HERAL leon coronate = gekroonde leeuw :isto corona su effortios = dat is de kroon op zijn werk coronari adj :1 krans..., coronair :occlusion -- = afsluiting van de kransslagader :arteria -- = kransslagader :venas -- = kransaders :maladias -- = kransslagaderaandoeningen :philadelpho -- = boerenjasmijn + coronaria sub :1 BOTANICA koekoeksbloem + coronaritis :1 MEDICINA kransslagaderlaesie + coronate adj :1 gekroond :capite/testa -- = gekroond hoofd coronation sub :1 het (be)kronen, (be)kroning :-- imperial = keizerskroning :festa del -- = kroningsfeest :ceremonia de -- = kroningsplechtigheid + coronato sub :1 bekroonde + coronella sub :1 ZOOLOGIA coronella, gladde slang + coronifere adj :1 BOTANICA een of meer kransen of kronen dragend + coronilla sub :1 BOTANICA coronilla, kroonkruid, kroonwikke + coronographo sub :1 ASTRONOMIA coronograaf + coronoide adj :1 in de vorm van een ravebek :apophyse (-ysis) -- = ravebeksuitsteeksel + coronopo sub :1 BOTANICA hertshoornweegbree, varkenskers, zwijnekers, ravevoet + coronula sub :1 ZOOLOGIA kroonpok + corozo sub :1 ivoriet corporal adj :1 lichamelijk, lichaams... :pena/punition/castigamento/castigation/correction -- = lijfstraf :fortia -- = lichaamskracht :debilitate -- = lichaamszwakte :calor -- = lichaamswarmte :linguage -- = lichaamstaal: :beltate -- = lichamelijke schoonheid :hygiene -- = lichaamsverzorging :travalio/labor -- = lichaamsarbeid :cavitate -- = lichaamsholte :peso -- = lichaamsgewicht :structura -- = lichaamsbouw :defecto -- = lichaamsgebrek :besonio -- = lichaamsbehoefte :exercitio -- = lichaamsoefening, lichaamsbeweging :odor -- = lichaamsgeur + corporal sub :1 CATHOLICISMO corporale, corporaal corporalitate sub :1 lichamelijkheid, stoffelijkheid, stoffelijk bestaan corporar v :1 een lichaam vormen corporation sub :1 corporatie, vakgenootschap, gilde :pictura de -- = gildestuk + corporatismo,corporativismo sub :1 corporatisme + corporatista,corporativista adj :1 corporatief, corporatistisch :stato -- = corporatieve staat + corporatista,corporativista sub :1 corporatist corporative adj :1 corporatief, gilde(n)... :derecto -- = gilderecht :spirito -- = corporatieve geest, corpsgeest :systema -- = corporatief systeem :movimento -- = corporatieve beweging corporatura sub :1 (lichaams)bouw, (lichaams)vorm :esser -- robuste = stevig gebouwd zijn corpore sub :1 lichaam, lijf :parte posterior del -- = achterlijf :-- infantil = kinderlichaam :-- san = gezond lichaam :mente san in -- san = een gezonde geest in een gezond lichaam :-- athletic = atletische lichaamsbouw :-- morte = lijk :-- astral = astraal lichaam :-- vertebral/del vertebra = wervellichaam :parte del -- = lichaamsdeel :parte superior del -- = bovenlijf :structura del -- = lichaamsbouw :defecto physic del -- = lichaamsgebrek :peso del -- = lichaamsgewicht :cavitate del -- = lichaamsholte :temperatura del -- = lichaamstemperatuur :calor del -- = lichaamswarmte :culto del/al -- = lichaamscultus :peso del -- = lichaamsgewicht :guarda de(l) -- = lijfwacht :usque a medie -- = tot aan het middel :-- del dica = dijklichaam :passar super (le -- de) un persona = iemand overrijden :un -- a -- = een handgemeen :luctar -- a -- = man tegen man vechten :dar -- a = gestalte geven aan, verwezelijken :dar se anima e -- a un cosa = zich met hart en ziel aan iets wijden :esser le duo bracios del mesme -- = twee handen op een buik zijn :2 lijf (van kledingstuk), hoofddeel :-- de tricot (F) = lijfje van de trui :-- del nave = scheepsromp :-- del pagina = bladspiegel :3 voorwerp, lichaam, substantie :-- del delicto = corpus delicti :volumine de un -- = inhoud van een lichaam :-- de tres dimensiones = driedimensionaal lichaam :-- liquide = vloeistof :-- solide = vast lichaam :-- inanimate = levenloos ding :4 corps, groep, college :-- diplomatic = corps diplomatique :-- inseniante/docente/del professores/del institutores = lerarencorps :-- de policia = politiecorps :-- consular = corps consulair :-- legislative = wetgevend lichaam :-- electoral = gezamelijke kiezers, kiezerscorps :-- medical = medisch college :-- del pumperos = brandweercorps :spirito de -- = corpsgeest :5 TYPOGRAPHIA corps corporee adj :1 materieel :2 lichamelijk, lichaams... :forma -- = lichaamsvorm :temperatura -- = lichaamstemperatuur :calor -- = lichaamswarmte :travalio/labor -- = lichamelijke arbeid, lichaamsarbeid :besonio -- = lichaamsbehoefte :structura -- = lichaamsbouw :defecto -- = lichaamsgebrek :odor -- = lichaamsgeur :peso -- = lichaamsgewicht :fortia -- = lichaamskracht :exercitio -- = lichaamsoefening :lesion -- = lichamelijk letsel :linguage -- = lichaamstaal :punition/pena/castigamento/correction -- = lichaamsstraf, lijfstraf :debilitate -- = lichaamszwakheid :beltate -- = lichamelijke schoonheid corporeitate sub :1 lichamelijkheid corps sub FRANCESE :1 corps :-- de armea = legercorps corpulente adj :1 dik, gezet, zwaarlijvig, corpulent corpulentia sub :1 dikte, gezetheid, zwaarlijvigheid, corpulentie + corpus sub LATINO :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA, JURIDIC corpus corpuscular adj :1 PHYSICA corpusculair :emission/radiation -- = deeltjesstraling :theoria -- del lumine/luce = corpusculaire theorie van het licht corpusculo sub :1 PHYSICA, BIOLOGIA klein stofdeeltje, lichaampje :-- tactile = tastlichaampje :-- sanguinee = bloedlichaampje corpus delicti LATINO :1 JURIDIC corpus delicti + corral sub :1 veekraal, corral + corrasion sub :1 GEOLOGIA corrasie correcte adj :1 juist, correct, zonder fouten, nauwkeurig :phrase -- = foutloze zin :attitude -- = correcte houding :scriber correctemente = correct schrijven :2 keurig, net, fatsoenlijk, behoorlijk, beschaafd, correct :comportamento/conducta -- = correct gedrag :pronunciation -- = beschaafde uitspraak correctessa sub :1 juistheid, correctheid :-- de un expression = correctheid van een uitdrukking :-- de stilo = correctheid van stijl :exprimer se con grande -- = zich zeer juist uitdrukken :2 beleefdheid, correctheid correction sub :1 het corrigeren, correctie, verbetering, herstelling :signo de -- = correctieteken :clave de -- = correctietoets (op schrijfmachine) :factor/coefficiente de -- = correctiefactor :-- de frontiera = grenscorrectie :modello de -- = correctiemodel :tabella de -- = correctietabel :facer/introducer un -- = een correctie aanbrengen :2 berisping, straf :-- corporal/corporee/physic = lijfstraf :casa de -- = verbeterhuis, verbeteringsgesticht, tuchthuis, opvoedingsgesticht correctional adj :1 correctioneel :judice -- = correctionele rechter :tribunal -- = correctionele rechtbank :establimento -- = correctionele inrichting corrective adj :1 die/dat beoogt te corrigeren/verbeteren/herstellen, ter verbetering, verbeterend, correctief :exercitios -- de pronunciation = oefeningen ter verbetering van de uitspraak :gymnastica -- = gymnastiek ter correctie van de houding :mesura -- = corrigerende maatregel correctivo sub :1 verbeterend middel, verzachtend middel, correctief corrector sub :1 iemand die of iets dat iets corrigeert/verbetert/herstelt :-- liquide = correctielak :2 corrector (bij uitgeverij/krant) :-- typographic = proeflezer :3 correctie-apparaat, regelaar, regulateur :-- de tonalitate = toonregelaar correctori adj :1 die/dat tot doel heeft te corrigeren/verbeteren/herstellen/herstellen, corrigerend, correctie... :liquido -- = correctielak corregia sub :1 riem, band :-- de corio = leren riem :-- de affilar/a rasar/a rasorio = scheerriem, aanzetriem :-- de talon = hakband :-- jugular = kinband :-- subventral = borstriem (voor paard) :-- de patin = schaatsriem :-- de ventilator = ventilatorriem :-- de transmission = drijfriem :-- transportator/mobile = transportband :tension de -- = riemspanning :transmission a/per -- = riemoverbrenging :propulsion a/per -- = riemaandrijving correlatar v :1 in wederzijdse betrekking staan/brengen, rechtstreeks in verband staan met, correleren correlation sub :1 onderlinge betrekking, wederzijdse samenhang, verband, wisselwerking, correlatie :coefficiente de -- = correlatiecoëfficiënt :analyse (-ysis) de -- = correlatieanalyse :haber -- = correleren :-- demonstrabile = aantoonbare correlatie :il non ha -- inter sexo e intelligentia = er bestaat geen correlatie tussen geslacht en intelligentie correlative adj :1 correlatief :calculo -- = correlatierekening :coefficiente -- = correlatiecoëfficiënt :function -- = correlatiefunctie :matrice -- = correlatiematrix :analyse (-ysis) -- = correlatieanalyse + correlativo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA correlatief correligionario sub :1 geloofsgenoot correspondente sub :1 correspondent (van krant, etc.), handelsrelatie, correspondentievriend :-- de pressa = perscorrespondent :-- de guerra = oorlogscorrespondent :-- permanente = vaste correspondent :-- local = plaatselijke correspondent correspondente adj :1 (met elkaar) overeenkomend, (met elkaar) overeenstemmend, overeenkomstig, bijbehorend, (er op) betrekking hebbend :traino -- = aansluitende trein :MATHEMATICA angulos -- = overeenkomstige hoeken correspondentia sub :1 overeenkomst, overeenstemming, verwantschap :-- de sentimentos = overeenstemming van gevoelens :2 correspondentie, briefwisseling :carta de -- = correspondentiekaart :entrar in -- = briefwisseling aanknopen :-- commercial/mercantil = handelscorrespondentie :empleato cargate de -- commercial = handelscorrespondent :curso per -- = schriftelijke cursus :inseniamento per -- = schriftelijk onderwijs :club (A) de -- = correspondentieclub :publicar un -- = een briefwisseling publiceren :3 gewisselde brieven, correspondentie, post :leger su -- = zijn brieven lezen corresponder v :1 overeenkomen (met), overeenstemmen (met), beantwoorden (aan), kloppen (met), corresponderen (met) :un tal acto non corresponde a su principios = zo'n daad rijmt niet met zijn beginselen :2 (met elkaar) corresponderen, in briefwisseling zijn/staan (met elkaar), briefwisseling houden, correspondentie houden (met elkaar) :3 beantwoorden (gevoelens) + corresponsabilitate sub :1 medeverantwoordelijkheid + corrida sub ESPANIOL :1 stierengevecht corridor sub :1 gang :porta del -- = gangdeur :scala del -- = gangtrap :tapete de -- = gangloper :-- lateral = zijgang :-- de autobus = busbaan :-- aeree = luchtcorridor :traino de -- = harmonikatrein :2 HISTORIA :le -- de Danzig = de Poolse Corridor :le -- finlandese = de Finse corridor + corrigendum (pl: corrigenda) sub LATINO :1 drukfout, erratum corriger v :1 corrigeren, verbeteren, herstellen, rechtzetten :-- un observation = een waarneming rechtzetten :-- un omission = een verzuim goedmaken :-- se = zich beteren, zijn leven beteren :edition corrigite = verbeterde druk :liquido a/de -- = correctievloeistof :2 berispen, straffen corrigibile adj :1 vatbaar voor verbetering, verbeterbaar, te verbeteren + corrigiola sub :1 BOTANICA riempjes corroborante sub :1 versterkend middel corroborar v :1 versterken, bevestigen, staven :-- un persona in su opinion = iemand in zijn mening versterken :-- alco con testes = iets met getuigen staven corroboration sub :1 het versterken, het bevestigen, het staven, versterking, steun, bevestiging, staving corroborative adj :1 versterkend, bevestigend + corroborator sub :1 bevestiger, bekrachtiger corroder v :1 corroderen, wegvreten, invreten, uitbijten, aantasten :iste acido corrode le metallos = dit zuur tast metalen aan :substantia corrodente = uitbijtende stof corrosion sub :1 corrosie, aantasting, invreting :-- del beton = betonrot :-- metallic = metaalcorrosie :-- bacterial = bacteriële corrosie corrosive adj :1 corrosief, bijtend, invretend :substantia -- = bijtend middel :acido -- = bijtend zuur + corrosivitate sub :1 corrosiviteit + corrosivo sub :1 bijtend middel, etsmiddel corrugar v :1 rimpelen, plooien, verkreukelen, fronsen :-- le fronte = het voorhoofd fronsen :papiro corrugate = geribd papier :ferro corrugate = golfijzer :carton corrugate = golfkarton + corrugate adj :1 gegolfd, gerimpeld corrugation sub :1 het rimpelen, het verkreukelen, het fronsen, plooiing, rimpeling, verkreukeling, fronsing :-- del fronte = het fronsen van het voorhoofd corrumper v :1 tot bederf/ontbinding doen overgaan, doen verrotten, bederven :le calor corrumpe le carne = de warmte bederft het vlees :2 (zedelijk) bederven, verderven, doen ontaarden, slecht maken :-- le mores = de zeden bederven :le poter corrumpe = macht corrumpeert :3 omkopen :-- un functionario = een ambtenaar omkopen :-- un judice = een rechter omkopen :4 vervalsen (tekst), verminken (tekst), verdraaien (woorden) :-- un texto = een tekst verminken :-- un parola = een woord verdraaien corrupte adj :1 (zedelijk) bedorven (van personen), verdorven, ontaard, slecht :linguage -- = koeterwaals :2 bedorven (vlees, etc.), tot bederf/ontbinding overgegaan, (ver)rot :3 omkoopbaar, omgekocht, corrupt :politico -- = corrupte politicus corruptibile adj :1 vatbaar voor bederf, bederfelijk, onderhevig aan verrotting/ontbinding, vergankelijk :2 omkoopbaar, corrupt :functionario -- = omkoopbare ambtenaar + corruptibilitate sub :1 vatbaarheid voor bederf, bederfelijkheid, onderhevigheid aan verrotting/ontbinding, vergankelijkheid 2 omkoopbaarheid corruption sub :1 bederf, verrotting, ontbinding :-- de carne = bederf van vlees :2 (zedelijk) bederf, ontaarding, verwording, verdorvenheid :-- moral/del mores/del costumes = zedenbederf, ontaarding der goede zeden :-- del gusto = smaakbederf :3 omkoping, omkoperij, corruptie, corruptheid :-- electoral = omkoping bij de verkiezingen :tentativa de -- = poging tot omkoping :4 vervalsing (tekst), verminking (tekst), verdraaiing (woorden) :-- del linguage = taalbederf + corruptive adj :1 corrumperend, corruptie in de hand werkend :pecunia -- = smeergeld corruptor sub :1 iemand die bederft, etc., bederver :-- del linguage = taalbederver :Socrates ha essite comdemnate como -- del juvenes = Socrates is veroordeeld als bederver van de jeugd :2 omkoper + corruptor adj :1 die/dat verderft, verderfelijk, schadelijk :influentia -- = schadelijke invloed corsage sub FRANCESE :1 lijf (van japon) :2 corsage + corsario sub :1 kaper, zeerover, zeeschuimer, vrijbuiter, piraat :--s barbaresc = Barbarijse zeerovers :2 kaperschip + corse adj :1 Corsicaans :costa -- = Corsicaanse kust :traditiones -- = Corsicaanse tradities :le dialectos -- = de Corsicaanse dialecten corset sub FRANCESE :1 korset :-- medical/orthopedic = orthopedisch korset :banda de -- = korsetband :balena de -- = korsetbalein, korsetveer :camisola de -- = korsetlijfje :button de -- = korsetknoopje :texito/stoffa de -- = korsetstof corsetero sub :1 korsettenfabrikant, korsettenmaker Corsica sub n pr :1 Corsica + corso sub :1 Corsicaan :2 Corsicaans (taal/dialect) :3 corso (optocht) (I) corte sub :1 binnenplaats, binnenplein, hof :-- interne/interior = binnenhof, binnenplaats :-- de ferma = erf (van een boerderij) :-- de schola/de recreation = speelplaats, schoolplein :-- de tennis (A) = tennisbaan :2 hof (van vorst), hofhouding :-- imperial = keizerlijk hof :-- principesc = prinsenhof :medico del -- = hofarts :ceremonia del -- = hofceremonieel :poeta del -- = hofdichter :dama de -- = hofdame :vita de -- = hofleven :festa de -- = hoffeest :servicio de -- = hofdienst :favor de -- = hofgunst :buffon de -- = hofnar :lucto de -- = hofrouw :usages del -- = hofgebruiken :marechal de {sj} -- = hofmaarschalk :dignitario de -- = hofdignitaris :cappellano del -- = hofkapelaan :carrossa del -- = hofkoets :chronica del -- = hofkroniek :predicator del -- = hofprediker :consilio del -- = hofraad :residentia del -- = hofstad :stilo del -- = hofstijl :linguage del -- = hoftaal :intrigas de -- = hofintriges :auto(mobile) del -- = hofauto :facer le -- a un prince = zijn opwachting maken bij een vorst :presentar se in le -- = ten hove verschijnen :3 (gerechts)hof :-- de appello = hof van beroep :-- de cassation = hof van cassatie :-- martial = krijgsraad :-- de contos = rekenkamer :alte -- de justitia, -- supreme = hooggerechtshof :4 hofmakerij :facer le -- a = het hof maken Cortes sub ESPANIOL :1 Cortes cortesana sub :1 courtisane cortesano sub :1 hoveling cortesar v :1 de gunst zoeken van, vleien :2 het hof maken :ir -- = op vrijersvoeten gaan cortese adj :1 hoffelijk, beleefd :roman(ce) -- = hoofse roman :poeta -- = hoofse dichter :poesia -- = hoofse poëzie :inclination -- = hoffelijke buiging :parolas -- = hoffelijke woorden :comportar se cortesemente = zich wellevend gedragen cortesia sub :1 hoffelijkheid, beleefdheid :visita de -- = beleefdheidsbezoek :formula de -- = beleefdheidsformule :expression de - = beleefdheidsuitdrukking :forma de -- = beleefdheidsvorm :un strato superficial de -- = een dun laagje van hoffelijkheid :haber le -- de = zo vriendelijk zijn om :responder con -- = beleefd antwoorden cortical adj :1 BOTANICA ANATOMIA de schors betreffend, van de schors, schors... :cellula -- = bast/schorscel :fibra -- = bastvezel :cecitate -- = corticale blindheid + corticate adj :1 voorzien van/omhuld door schors cortice sub :1 BOTANICA schors, bast, schil :-- de arbore = boomschors :de -- grosse = dikbastig :incisar le -- de un arbore = in de bast van een boom een snee maken :2 ANATOMIA schors, cortex :-- cerebral = hersenschors :-- renal = nierschors :-- surrenal = bijnierschors + corticio sub :1 BOTANICA harszwam :-- lactee = melkkorstzwam + corticoides sub pl :1 BIOLOGIA bijnierschorshormonen corticose adj :1 BOTANICA met schors, schorsachtig + corticospinal adj :1 MEDICINA corticospinaal + corticosteroide sub :1 corticosteroïde + corticosteron sub :1 corticosteron + corticotrophina sub :1 corticotrofine (adrenocorticotroop hormoon) + cortil sub :1 binnenhof, binnenplaats :-- de gallinas = hoenderhof cortina sub :1 gordijn, doek (in theater) :-- de porta = deurgordijn :-- de ducha {sj} = douchegordijn :-- de fenestra = raamgordijn :-- duple = overgordijn :-- de bruma = mistgordijn :-- de nubes = wolkengordijn :-- de pluvia = regengordijn :-- de ferro = ijzeren rolluik, POLITICA ijzeren gordijn :-- inferior = ondergordijn :-- fumigene/de fumo = rookgordijn :anello a -- = gordijnring :rail {e} de -- = gordijnrail :latte de -- = gordijnlat :frangia de -- = gordijnfranje :cordon de --(s) = gordijnkoord :PHOTOGRAPHIA obturator a/de -- = gordijnsluiter, spleetsluiter :levar le -- = het gordijn ophalen :bassar le -- = het gordijn laten zakken :clauder le --s = de gordijnen sluiten :le -- se leva = het gordijn gaat op :le -- cade = het gordijn valt :2 FORTIFICATION courtine, gordijn, middenwal tussen twee bastions :3 ARTE DE CONSTRUER gevel met twee hoekpaviljoens + cortinario sub :1 BOTANICA gordijnzwam + cortisol sub :1 cortisol + cortisone sub :1 BIOCHIMIA cortison + cortisonic adj :1 BIOCHIMIA cortison... + coruscante adj :1 fonkelend, schitterend, glinsterend + coruscar v :1 fonkelen, schitteren, glinsteren + coruscation sub :1 fonkeling, schittering, glinstering + corvée sub FRANCESE :1 HISTORIA herendienst corvetta v :1 korvet :capitano de -- = kapitein van een korvet + corvidos sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA raafachtigen, raafvogels corvin adj :1 raafachtig, raven... :nigre -- = ravenzwart corvo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA raaf :-- marin = zeeraaf, aalscholver :-- scapulate = aasraaf, schildraaf :nido de -- = ravennest :coaxamento de --(s) = ravengekras :pluma de -- = ravenveer :ASTRONOMIA Corvo = Corvus :nigre como un -- = zo zwart als een aaf + corybante sub :1 ANTIQUITATE corybant, Cybelepriester + corybantic adj :1 ANTIQUITATE corybant... + corydalina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA corydaline + corydalis sub :1 BOTANICA helmbloem + corylopsis sub :1 BOTANICA corylopsis + corymbo sub :1 BOTANICA (bloem)tuil (bloeiwijze) + corynephoro sub :1 buntgras + corypheo sub :1 HISTORIA coryfee, koorleider :2 coryfee, leider, voorman, ster + coryza sub :1 MEDICINA neusverkoudheid, coryza cosa sub :1 ding, zaak :alicun -- = iets :altere -- = iets anders :le stato del --s = de stand van zaken :-- accessori/secundari/de minor importantia = bijzaak :--s de familia = familieaangelegenheden :le curso/marcha {sj} normal del --s = de gewone gang van zaken + cosac adj :1 kozakken... :traditiones -- = kozakkentradities :cavalleria -- = kozakkencavallerie + cosaco sub :1 kozak :dansa de --s = kozakkendans :choro de --s = kozakkenkoor :botta de -- = kozakkenlaars :cavallo de -- = kozakkenpaard + cosalia sub :1 (oude) rommel, rotzooi, schroot + coscenarista sub :1 medescenarioschrijver + coscoroba sub :1 ZOOLOGIA zwaangans cosecante sub :1 MATHEMATICA cosecans + cosignar v :1 medeondertekenen :-- un contracto = een contract medeondertekenen + cosignatario sub :1 medeondertekenaar :--s de un contracto = medeondertekenaars van een contract + cosignatura sub :1 medeondertekening cosina sub :1 nicht (dochter van oom en tante) cosino sub :1 neef (zoon van oom en tante) :-- german/in prime grado = volle neef cosinus sub :1 MATHEMATICA cosinus :-- integral = integraalcosinus :-- directori = richtingscosinus :-- de un angulo = cosinus van een hoek + cosinusoide sub :1 MATHEMATICA cosinusoïde + cosmantho sub :1 BOTANICA sierbloem cosmetic adj :1 kosmetisch :productos -- = schoonheidsmiddelen, kosmetica :chirurgia -- = kosmetische chirurgie :industria -- = kosmetische industrie cosmetica sub :1 kosmetiek cosmetico sub :1 schoonheidsmiddel, kosmetiek :industria del --s = kosmetische industrie + cosmetista sub :1 schoonheidsspecialist + cosmetologia sub :1 kosmetiek, cosmetologie + cosmetologo sub :1 kosmetoloog cosmic adj :1 kosmisch :leges -- = wetten van de kosmos :radios -- = kosmische stralen :radiation -- = kosmische straling :pulvere -- = kosmisch stof :phenomeno -- = kosmisch verschijnsel :spatio -- = kosmische ruimte :nubes -- = kosmische wolken + cosmicitate sub :1 het kosmisch zijn cosmo sub :1 kosmos, heelal, universum :2 ordelijk geheel, harmonieus geheel + cosmobiologia sub :1 kosmobiologie + cosmobiologic adj :1 kosmobiologisch + cosmochimia sub :1 kosmochemie + cosmochimic adj :1 kosmochemisch + cosmodromo sub :1 (in de Sovjet-Unie) lanceerbasis, ruimtevaartbasis cosmogonia sub :1 kosmogonie :-- relativistic = relativistische kosmogonie cosmogonic adj :1 kosmogonisch, kosmogonetisch :theoria -- = kosmogonische theorie :systema -- = kosmogonisch stelsel cosmographia sub :1 kosmografie cosmographic adj :1 kosmografisch :carta -- = kosmografische kaart cosmographo sub :1 kosmograaf cosmologia sub :1 kosmologie :-- relativistic = relativistische kosmologie cosmologic adj :1 kosmologisch :theoria -- = kosmologische theorie cosmologo sub :1 kosmoloog + cosmonauta sub :1 kosmonaut, ruimtevaarder + cosmonautica sub :1 ruimtevaart(technologie) + cosmonave sub :1 ruimteschip cosmopolita sub :1 kosmopoliet, wereldburger cosmopolita adj :1 kosmopolitisch, wereldburgerlijk :urbe -- = kosmopolitische stad cosmopolitismo sub :1 kosmopolitisme, wereldburgerschap cosmorama sub :1 kosmorama, kijkspel van een landschap, etc. + cosponsor sub :1 medesponsor cossinetto sub :1 kussentje :-- de pulvere = poederdonsje :-- de timbrar/pro timbros = stempelkussen :-- de sella = zadelkussentje :stato -- = bufferstaat :2 TECHNICA kussenblok, asblok, lager :-- a/de bollas/a/de spheras = kogellager :-- conic = kegellager :3 FERROVIA railklos cossino sub :1 kussen :-- de pede = voetkussen :-- de sedia = stoelkussen :-- pneumatic/de aere = luchtkussen :-- magnetic = magneetkussen :-- de plumas = verenkussen :-- de aqua = waterkussen :-- baptismal = doopkussen :-- de testa/de capite = hoofdkussen :succuter le --s = de kussens (op)schudden + cosso :1 ZOOLOGIA wilgenhoutvlinder, cossus costa sub :1 ANATOMIA rib :--s false/asternal = valse ribben :--s ver/sternal = ware ribben :--s flottante = zwevende ribben :-- lumbar = lenderib :-- de porco = varkensrib :-- de ove = schaperib :-- de vitello = kalfsrib/cotelet :--s de bove magre = magere riblappen :BIBLIA :-- de Adam = rib van Adam :2 helling (van een heuvel/weg, etc.) :a medie -- = halverwege de helling :3 kust, zeekust :-- marin/de mar = zeekust :-- septentrional = noordkust :-- oriental = oostkust :-- meridional = zuidkust :-- occidental = westkust :-- abordabile = toegankelijke kust :typo de -- = kusttype :section de -- = kustvak :linea de -- = kustlijn :defensa del --s = kustverdediging :Costa del Auro = Goudkust costal adj :1 ANATOMIA van de rib(ben), rib... :nervo -- = ribzenuw :musculo -- = ribspier :carne -- = ribvlees, riblappen :respiration -- = borstademhaling :arco -- = rib(be)boog + costalgia sub :1 MEDICINA ribbenpijn costar v :1 kosten :-- multo = duur zijn :-- le vita a = het leven kosten aan :-- nihil = niets kosten, gratis zijn :quanto/que costa (isto)? = wat kost dat? :costa lo que costa = het koste wat het koste/wil costari adj :1 van de kust, kust... :cammino -- = kustweg :batteria -- = kustbatterij :artilleria -- = kustartillerie :insula -- = kusteiland :population -- = kustbevolking :defensa -- = kustverdediging :pisca -- = kustvisserij :piscator -- = kustvisser :plana -- = kustvlakte :pollution -- = kustvervuiling :territorio -- = kustgebied :stato -- = kuststaat :sedimento -- = kustafzetting :erosion -- = kustafslag :zona -- = kustgebied :fluvio -- = kustrivier :montanias -- = kustgebergte :pharo -- = kustlicht :boia -- = kustbaken :pilota -- = kustloods :climate -- = kustklimaat CostaRica sub n pr :1 Costa Rica + costate adj :1 villuto -- = corduroy, ribfluweel :texito -- = ribstof costear v :1 langs de kust varen van, de kust houden van, lopen langs :-- un foreste/un monte, etc. = langs een bos/een berg, etc. lopen + costiforme adj :1 ribvormig costo sub :1 kosten, prijs :--s de distribution = distributiekosten :--s initial = initiële kosten, aanloopkosten :--s de administration = administratiekosten :--s de sojorno/de residentia = verblijfkosten :--s de exploitation {plwa} = bedrijfskosten :--s de publicitate = advertentiekosten :--s de impression = drukkosten :--s de vita = kosten van levensonderhoud :--s de processo = proceskosten :--s de porto = portokosten :--s de officio/de bureau (F) = bureaukosten :--s de imballage = verpakkingskosten :--s de stockage/de magazinage = opslagkosten :--s de deposito = bewaargeld :--s de reparation = reparatiekosten :--s de transporto = transportkosten :--s de calefaction = verwarmingskosten :--s de construction = bouwkosten :--s de installation = installatiekosten, plaatsingskosten :--s de expedition = verzendkosten :--s de remolcage = sleeploon :--s de hospitalisation = verpleegkosten (in ziekenhuis) :--s funerari = begrafeniskosten :--s de fabrication = fabricagekosten :--s de production = produktiekosten :--s de viage = reiskosten :--s de schola/de scholaritate = schoolgeld :--s de incassamento = incassokosten :--s salarial = loonkosten :--s medical = ziektekosten :--s judicial = gerechtskosten :--s extra/additional/supplementari = extrakosten, meerkosten, bijkomende kosten :--s eventual = eventuele kosten :--s fixe = vaste kosten :--s que se accumula = oplopende kosten :excesso de --s = meerdere kosten :coperir le --s = de kosten dekken :calcular le --s = de kosten berekenen :calculo/calculation del --s = kostenberekening :causar --s a un persona = iemand op kosten jagen :surveliar le --s = de kosten bewaken :surveliantia del --s = kostenbewaking :evalutar le --s = de kosten ramen/begroten :evalutation del --s = kostenraming, kostenbegroting :division del --s = kostenverdeling :compensation del --s = kostenvergoeding :repartir le --s = de kosten omslaan :repartition del --s = omslag van de kosten :restituer le --s = de kosten terugbetalen :restitution del --s = terugbetaling van de kosten :a omne/tote -- = ten koste van alles, tot iedere prijs :a necun -- = tot geen prijs :a precio de -- = tegen kostprijs :a -- de = ten koste van :al --s del stato = op staatskosten :contribuer/participar al --s = bijdragen in de kosten :analyse (-ysis) del --s e beneficios/profitos = kosten-batenanalyse costose adj :1 duur, kostbaar :viage -- = dure reis :libros -- = kostbare boeken :victoria -- = overwinning die duur betaald is :divertimento -- = dure liefhebberij + costovertebral adj :1 MEDICINA costovertebraal costumar v :1 kostumeren, (ver)kleden :ballo costumate = gecostumeerd bal costumari adj :1 gewoon, gebruikelijk, gewoonte... :derecto -- = gewoonterecht costume sub :1 gewoonte, gebruik, zede, traditie :usos e --s = zeden en gebruiken :-- alimentari = eetgewoonte :--s barbaric = barbaarse gewoonten :--s pagan = heidense gebruiken :--s de un pais = gebruiken van een land :-- fixe/establite = vaste gewoonte :le fortia del -- = de macht der gewoonte :corruption/dissolution del --s = zedenbederf :haber le -- de facer un cosa = gewoon zijn iets te doen :prender/adoptar/acquirer un -- = een gewoonte aannemen :iste -- ha cadite in disuso = die gewoonte is in onbruik geraakt :io non ha le -- facer ille cosas, isto normalmente non es mi -- = dat is anders mijn gewoonte niet :facer de un cosa un -- = van iets een gewoonte maken :le homine es un animal de -- = de mens is een gewoontedier :(como) de --, secundo le -- = zoals gewoonlijk/gebruikelijk, in de regel :mantener/conservar un -- = een gebruik in ere houden :2 kostuum, pak :-- feminin = dameskostuum :-- marin = matrozenpak :-- tropical = tropenpak :-- de maritage/de matrimonio = trouwpak :-- de confection = confectiepak :-- de carnaval = carnavalspak :-- de ceremonia = statiekleed :-- de sport (A) = sportcostuum :-- de cavalcar = rijkostuum :-- de banio = zwempak, badpak :-- de gala = galacostuum :-- tennistic = tenniskostuum :in -- de Adam = in Adamskostuum, geheel naakt, in zijn blootje :in -- de Eva = in haar blootje + costumiera sub :1 THEATRO kostuumnaaister + cosuspecto sub :1 medeverdachte cotangente sub :1 MATHEMATICA cotangens + cotangential adj :1 MATHEMATICA cotangentieel cotelette sub FRANCESE :1 cotelet, carbonade :-- de porco = varkenscarbonade :-- de vitello = kalfscotelet/carbonade :-- de capreolo = reekotelet + coteste sub :1 medegetuige + cothurno sub :1 HISTORIA cothurne, toneellaars + cotidal adj :1 van/mbt (lijnen van) gelijk hoogwater :lineas -- = getijlijnen, u-lijnen :curva -- = vloedlijn, isorarchie cotillon sub FRANCESE :1 cotillon (dans) + cotinga sub :1 ZOOLOGIA klokvogel, cotinga + cotinina sub :1 cotinine + cotino sub :1 pruikeboom coton sub :1 katoenheester, katoenplant :2 katoen :filo de -- = katoenen draad :bolla/pelota de -- = kluwen katoen :stoffa/texito de -- = katoenen weefsel/stof :filandero/filator de -- = katoenspinner :filatura/filanderia de -- = katoenspinnerij :tincturero de -- = katoenverver :tinctureria de -- = katoenververij :commercio de -- = katoenhandel :recolta de -- = katoenoogst :campo de -- = katoenveld :oleo de -- = katoenolie :cultura de -- = katoenteelt :industria de -- = katoenindustrie :fabrica de -- = katoenfabriek :fabricante de -- = katoenfabrikant :arbusto de -- = katoenstruik :semine de -- = katoenzaad :plantation de -- = katoenplantage : texitor de -- = katoenwever :corda de -- = katoentouw :batista de -- = katoenbatist :villuto/velvet (A) de -- = katoenfluweel :flanella de -- = katoenflanel :morcello de -- = dot watten :precio de(l) -- = katoenprijs :residuos de -- = katoenafval :-- brute/crude = ruwe katoen :-- purificate = gezuiverde katoen :-- a/de tricotar = breikatoen :-- a/de brodar = borduurkatoen :-- hydrophile/hydrophilic = verbandwatten cotonari adj :1 katoen... :industria -- = katoenindustrie :commercio -- = katoenhandel :mercato -- = katoenmarkt :recolta -- = katoenoogst :cultura -- = katoenbouw/teelt :precio -- = katoenprijs + cotoneaster sub :1 BOTANICA cotoneaster, dwergmispel + cotonicultor sub :1 katoenplanter + cotonicultura sub :1 katoencultuur, katoenplantage cotoniero sub :1 katoenheester, katoenplant + cotonose adj :1 van katoen, op katoen gelijkend, wattig, vlokkig cotta sub :1 kolder, kleed, tabberd, etc. :-- de armas = wapenrok :-- anellate/de malias = maliënkolder + cottage sub ANGLESE :1 landhuisje, villaatje + coturnice sub :1 ZOOLOGIA kwartel :ovo de -- = kwartelei :canto de -- = kwartelslag :chassa {sj} de --s = kwarteljacht + cotutela sub :1 medevoogdij, medevoogdijschap cotutor sub :1 medevoogd + cotyle sub :1 ANATOMIA heupgewrichtsholte + cotyledon sub :1 kiemblad, harteblad + cotyloide adj :1 BIOLOGIA bekervormig, komvormig :cavitate -- = heupgewrichtsholte + couchette sub FRANCESE :1 couchette, ligplaats, NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES kooi coulisse sub FRANCESE :1 THEATRO coulisse, toneelscherm, decorstuk :le --s del politica = wat zich achter de schermen van de politiek afspeelt :2 FINANCIAS coulisse, niet officiële effectenbeurs coulomb sub :1 ELECTRICITATE coulomb (eenheid van elektrische lading) Coulomb sub n pr :1 Coulomb (1736-1806) :lege de -- = wet van Coulomb :repulsion -- = Coulomb-afstoting + country sub ANGLESE :1 MUSICA country :musica -- = countrymuziek + coupé sub FRANCESE :1 HISTORIA soort diligence :2 HISTORIA soort auto coupon sub FRANCESE :1 FINANCIAS coupon :coupon-responsa = antwoordcoupon :data de -- = coupondatum :interesse de -- = couponrente :valor de -- = couponwaarde :-- de dividendo = dividendbewijs :folio de --s = couponblad :sin -- = ex coupon :2 (bon) coupon + courante sub FRANCESE :1 MUSICA courante (dans) + courgette sub FRANCESE :1 courgette :-- farcite = gevulde courgette + couscous sub FRANCESE :1 CULINARI couscous + couturier sub FRANCESE :1 couturier, modeontwerper + covalent adj :1 CHIMIA covalente + covalentia sub :1 CHIMIA covalente binding, electronenpaarbinding covar v :1 (uit)broeden :ovo covate = broedei :FIGURATE -- un cosa = iets in zijn schild voeren + covariante adj :1 MATHEMATICA, BIOLOGIA covariant :vector -- = covariante vector + covariantia sub :1 MATHEMATICA, BIOLOGIA covariantie + covariation sub :1 Vide: covariantia covata sub :1 broedsel, legsel covator sub :1 broedende vogel covatrice sub :1 broedende vrouwelijke vogel :(gallina) -- = broedkip :-- (artificial) = broedmachine + covenditor sub :1 medeverkoper + cover-girl sub ANGLESE :1 cover-girl + cowboy sub ANGLESE :1 cowboy :film (A) de --s = cowboyfilm, western :disguisamento de -- = vermomming als cowboy coxa sub :1 heup, heupgewricht :-- artificial = kunstheup coxal adj :1 van de heup, heup... :osso -- = heupbeen coxalgia sub :1 MEDICINA heuppijn coxalgic adj :1 MEDICINA coxalgisch + coxalgico sub :1 coxalgiepatiënt + coxarthrose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA coarthrose, heupartrose + coxitis sub :1 coxitis, ontsteking van het heupgewricht + coxofemoral adj :1 MEDICINA :coxofemoraal :articulation -- = heupgewricht :region -- = heupstreek + coyote sub :1 ZOOLOGIA prairiewolf, coyote crabba sub :1 ZOOLOGIA krab :-- terrestre = landkrab :-- chinese {sj} = wolhandkrab :pincias de un -- = scharen van een krab :salata de --s = krabsalade :cocktail (A) de --s = krabcocktail + crabro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA hoornaar, horzel :piccatura/punctura/morsura de -- = horzelsteek :-- striate = zeefwesp, zandwesp crac sub :1 krak (geluid) :2 (beurs)krach, ineenstorting van de beurs + crac! interj :1 krak! :cric crac! = krik krak! + craccamento sub :1 het kraken, gekraak, het knappen, geknap craccar v :1 kraken, knappen :su calceos/scarpas cracca = zijn schoenen kraken + crack sub ANGLESE :1 uitblinker, bolleboos, hele piet, kraan :ille es un -- in calculo = hij is een kraan in rekenen :2 crack (drug) + cracker sub ANGLESE :1 cracker :-- al caseo = kaascracker + cracking sub ANGLESE :1 het kraken (van aardolie/aardgas) :installation de -- = kraakinstallatie Cracovia sub n pr :1 Krakow, Krakau + crambe sub :1 BOTANICA :-- maritime = zeekool + crambo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA snuitmot crampa sub :1 klamp, klem, klemhaak, kram, clip, nietje, knijper :-- de fixation = bevestigingshaak :-- de papiros/de folios = paperclip crampar v :1 (vast)klampen, (vast)klemmen, krammen, met krammen vastmaken, nieten, vastknijpen :machina a/de -- = nietmachine crampo sub :1 MEDICINA (spier)kramp :-- muscular = spierkramp :-- vascular = vaatkramp :-- sural = kuitkramp :-- stomachal/gastric/de stomacho = maagkramp :-- del scribente = schrijfkramp :attacco/accesso de --s = krampaanval crangon sub :1 ZOOLOGIA garnaal :-- de aqua dulce = zoetwatergarnaal :decorticar --es = garnalen pellen :--es (non) decorticate = (on)gepelde garnalen :cocktail (A) de --es = garnalencocktail :ragout (F) de --es = garnalenragoût :sauce (F) de --es = garnalensaus :croquette (F) de --es = garnalenkroket :rete a --es = garnalennet :pastata de --es = garnalenpastei :piscator de --es = garnalenvisser :flotta de piscatores de --es = garnalenvloot + cranial adj :1 Vide: cranian cranian adj :1 schedel... :osso -- = schedelbeen :cavitate -- = schedelholte :volta -- = schedeldak :fissura -- = schedelfissuur :index/indice -- = schedelindex :base -- = schedelbasis :traumatismo -- = schedelletsel :fractura -- = schedelbreuk :fractura del base -- = schedelbasisfractuur :sutura -- = schedelnaad :nervos -- = hersenzenuwen :massage -- = schedelmassage :deformation -- = schedeldeformatie cranio sub :1 schedel :-- calve = kale schedel :cavitate del -- = schedelholte :fractura del -- = schedelbreuk :fracturar se le -- = een schedelbreuk oplopen :osso del -- = schedelbeen :forma del -- = schedelvorm :sutura de -- = schedelnaad :volta del -- = schedeldak :trauma -- = hersenletsel :deformation del -- = schedeldeformatie :-- ovoide = eihoofd :fracassar le -- = de schedel inslaan + craniofacial adj :1 MEDICINA craniofaciaal craniologia sub :1 craniologie, schedelleer craniologic adj :1 craniologisch + craniologista sub :1 cranioloog craniologo adj :1 cranioloog craniometria sub :1 craniometrie, schedelmeting craniometric adj :1 craniometrisch :methodos -- = craniometrische methoden :punctos -- = craniometrische punten craniometrista sub :1 craniometrist craniometro sub :1 craniometer, schedelmeter, hoofdmeter cranioscopia sub :1 cranioscopie, schedelonderzoek cranioscopic adj :1 cranioscopisch cranioscopio sub :1 cranioscoop (instrument) cranioscopo sub :1 cranioscopist, schedelonderzoeker + craniotomia sub :1 MEDICINA het lichten van de schedel, schedeloperatie + craquelé sub FRANCESE :1 craquelé + craquelure sub FRANCESE :1 craquelure crasis sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA samentrekking van lettergrepen, crasis crasse adj :1 dik, vet, dicht :oleo -- = dikke olie :2 grof, lomp, dom, bot :ignorantia -- = grove onwetendheid + crassicaule adj :1 BOTANICA dikstengelig + crassifluente adj :1 dikvloeibaar + crassifoliate adj :1 BOTANICA dikbladig + crassilabie adj :1 BOTANICA diklippig crassilingue adj :1 met dikke tong, diktongig + crassilobate adj :1 diklobbig + crassipetale adj :1 BOTANICA met dikke kroonbladen + crassirostre adj :1 diksnavelig + crassisepale adj :1 BOTANICA met dikke kelkbladen crassitate sub :1 vetheid, dikte :2 grofheid, lompheid, domheid, botheid crassitude sub :1 vetheid, dikte :2 grofheid, lompheid, domheid, botheid + crassula sub :1 BOTANICA dikblad, crassula + crassulaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA crassulaceae, crassulaceeën, familie der vetplanten, succulenten crastine adj :1 van morgen + cratego sub :1 BOTANICA meidoorn :-- sanguinee = bloeddoorn crater sub :1 HISTORIA GREC mengvat, krater :2 krater (van vulkaan) :-- vulcanic = vulkaankrater :-- lunar = maankrater :-- lateral = zijkrater :-- meteoric = meteoorkrater :laco de -- = kratermeer :forma de -- = kratervorm :fundo de -- = kraterbodem :pariete de -- = kraterwand :bordo de -- = kraterrand crateriforme adj :1 kratervormig cravata sub :1 (strop)das :-- de lucto = rouwdas :-- de smoking (A) = smokingdas :spinula de -- = dasspeld :button de -- = dasknoop :pressa pro --s = dassepers :nodo/lacio de -- = strik in stropdas :nodar un -- = een das knopen :poner se/mitter se un -- = een das omdoen :facer se le nodo/lacio del cravata = zijn das strikken + crawl sub ANGLESE :1 crawl :natar le -- = crawlen + crawlator sub :1 crawlzwemmer + crawlista sub :1 crawlzwemmer + crayon sub FRANCESE :1 tekenkrijt crear v :1 scheppen, creëren, uitvinden, bedenken, oprichten, instellen, in het leven roepen :Deo creava le celo e le terra = God schiep hemel en aarde :-- empleos = arbeidsplaatsen scheppen :-- besonios = behoeften scheppen :-- confusion = verwarring stichten :-- un obra artistic = een kunstwerk scheppen :-- un institution = een instelling oprichten :-- un precedente = een precedent scheppen :-- illusiones = illusies wekken :-- un familia = een gezin stichten creatina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA creatine (afbraakprodukt van eiwitten) + creatinina sub :1 BIOLOGIA CHIMIA creatinine (eindprodukt van stikstofwisseling) creation sub :1 het scheppen, het creëren, het uitvinden, het bedenken, het instellen, het oprichten :-- del mundo = schepping van de wereld :-- del universo = schepping van het heelal :-- continue = continue schepping :-- de un interprisa = oprichting van een bedrijf :-- de un neologismo/de un nove parola = het vormen van een nieuw woord :-- de un imagine = beeldvorming :-- de legendas = legendevorming :-- de un obra de arte = schepping van een kunstwerk :-- poetic = poëtische schepping :-- litterari = literaire schepping :processo de -- = scheppingsproces :historia del -- = scheppingsgeschiedenis :-- de nove empleos = schepping van nieuwe arbeidsplaatsen :plano de -- de empleos = banenplan :-- de capitales = kapitaalvorming :2 schepping, heelal, universum :3 wat gecreërd is, creatie :-- artistic = kunstschepping :-- linguistic = taalschepping :le ultime --es de Dior = de nieuwste creaties van Dior :iste opera es un -- de Verdi = deze opera is een schepping van Verdi + creationismo sub :1 creationisme + creationista sub :1 creationist + creationista adj :1 creationistisch creative adj :1 creatief, vindingrijk, scheppend :persona -- = creatief persoon :centro -- = creatief centrum :poter/fortia -- = scheppende kracht :facultate/capacitate -- = scheppingsvermogen :artista -- = scheppend kunstenaar :processo -- = scheppingsproces :facer alco --, occupar se creativemente = cratief bezig zijn + creativitate sub :1 creativiteit, vindingrijkheid, originaliteit creator adj :1 creatief, scheppend :spirito -- = scheppende geest :fortia -- = scheppende kracht :artista -- = scheppend kunstenaar :processo -- = scheppingsproces :poter/fortia -- = scheppingskracht :facultate/poter/capacitate -- = scheppingsvermogen creator sub :1 schepper, uitvinder, stichter, grondlegger :le Creator = de Schepper :honorar su -- = zijn schepper eren :-- de un theoria scientific = grondlegger van een wetenschappelijke theorie :-- de un club (A) = stichter van een vereniging :-- de un imperio = stichter van een rijk :-- de moda = mode-ontwerper creatura sub :1 schepsel :-- human = menselijk wezen :-- vivente = levend wezen + crèche sub FRANCESE :1 crèche, kinderdagverblijf credente sub :1 gelovige :le experientia religiose de un -- = de bevinding van een gelovige ziel :le benedictiones descende super le --s = de zegeningen dalen neer op de gelovigen credente adj :1 gelovig credentia sub :1 geloof, vertrouwen :presentar su litteras de -- = zijn geloofsbrieven aanbieden :2 geloof :-- in Deo = geloof in God :-- religiose = gezindte :-- popular = volksgeloof :-- in le miraculos = wondergeloof :-- in phantasmas = geloof in spoken :--s superstitiose = bijgeloof :disparitate de --s = verschil van geloof :3 buffet, dressoir, dientafel(tje) :4 CATHOLICISMO credens(tafeltje) credential adj :1 geloof schenkend, vertrouwen schenkend, geloofs... :litteras -- = geloofsbrieven creder v :1 geloven :-- a un cosa = aan iets geloven :-- in Deo = in God geloven :-- in un persona = in iemand geloven :-- in un possibilitate = in een mogelijkheid geloven :facer -- un cosa a un persona = iemand iets wijs maken :2 menen, denken, geloven, houden voor :io crede que Jan es absente = ik geloof dat Jan afwezig is :-- se = zich beschouwen :ille se crede intelligente = hij denkt (van zichzelf) dat hij intelligent is :ille se crede malade = hij beeldt zich in dat hij ziek is credibile adj :1 geloofwaardig, aannemelijk :isto es a pena -- = dit is nauwelijks te geloven + credibilisar v :1 geloofwaardig(er) maken credibilitate sub :1 geloofwaardigheid, aannemelijkheid :-- del informationes = betrouwbaarheid van de berichten :perder de su -- = aan geloofwaardigheid inboeten creditar v :1 crediteren, tegoed schrijven :-- un persona = een som op iemands krediet schrijven credito sub :1 aanzien, gezag, invloed, krediet :perder su -- = zijn aanzien/gezag verliezen :2 COMMERCIO, FINANCIAS krediet :-- agricole/agricultural = landbouwkrediet :-- de stato = staatskrediet :-- commercial = handelskrediet :-- de disconto = discontokrediet :-- de importation = importkrediet :-- bancari/de banca = bankkrediet :-- supplementari = aanvullend krediet :-- limitate = beperkt krediet :-- illimitate = onbepaald/onbeperkt krediet :-- public = openbaar krediet :-- permanente = doorlopend krediet :-- consumptive = consumptief krediet :-- aperte = open krediet :-- productive = produktief krediet :-- familial = gezinskrediet :-- bancari irrevocabile = onherroepelijk bankkrediet :-- de transition = overbruggingskrediet :-- de garantia = garantiekrediet :-- in blanco = blanko krediet :-- revocabile = herroepbaar krediet :-- confirmate = geconfirmeerd krediet :merces/mercantias a -- = goederen op krediet :carta de -- = credit-card :littera de -- = kredietbrief :nota de -- = creditnota :necessitate de -- = kredietbehoefte :restriction del -- = kredietbeperking :surveliator/controlator de -- = kredietbewaker :surveliantia/controlo de -- = kredietbewaking :expansion del -- = kredietexpansie :beneficiario de -- = kredietnemer :garantia de -- = kredietgarantie :commission de -- = kredietprovisie :demanda de -- = kredietaanvraag :transaction de -- = krediettransactie :volumine de -- = kredietvolume :systema de -- = kredietsysteem :banca de -- agricole = boerenleenbank :institution/establimento de -- = kredietbank, kredietinstelling :societate de --s mutue, cooperativa/union de -- = kredietvereniging :digne de -- = kredietwaardig :aperir un -- = een krediet openen :vender a -- = op krediet kopen :comprar a -- = op rekening kopen :congelar un -- = een krediet bevriezen :conceder un -- a un persona = iemand een krediet verlenen :concession de -- = kredietverlening/verstrekking creditor sub :1 crediteur, schuldeiser :-- preferente/privilegiate = preferente schuldeiser :administration de --es = crediteurenadministratie :lista de --es = crediteurenstaat :reunion de --es = crediteurenvergadering :reimbursar su --es = zijn schuldeisers terugbetalen :contentar/satisfacer su --es = zijn schuldeisers bevredigen + creditori adj :1 krediet... :position -- = kredietpositie :conto -- = kredietrekening credo sub LATINO :1 credo, geloof(sbelijdenis), overtuiging :-- religiose = godsdienstige/religieuze overtuiging :-- politic = politieke overtuiging :-- athanasian = Athanasiaanse geloofsbelijdenis :2 credo (deel van de mis) credule adj :1 lichtgelovig, goedgelovig :persona -- = onnozele hals credulitate sub :1 lichtgelovigheid, goedgelovigheid crema sub :1 room :-- battite = slagroom :-- acide = zure room :-- dulce = zoete room :-- spisse = dikke room :-- pro le caffe = koffieroom :butyro de -- = roomboter :gelato a -- = roomijs :torta a -- = roomtaart :parte de torta a -- = (slag)roompunt :cornetta de -- = roomhoorn :suppa a -- = roomsoep :sauce (F) a -- = roomsaus :caseo a/de -- = roomkaas :caseo de medie -- = halfvette kaas :color de -- = roomkleur :de color de -- = roomkleurig :separation del -- = roomafscheiding :battitor de -- = roomklopper, roomklutser :2 roomspijs, vla, etc. :-- dulce = vla :-- dulce al citro = citroenvla :-- dulce al vanilla = vanillevla :-- dulce al caramello = caramelpudding/vla :-- dulce al chocolate {sj} = chocoladevla :3 crème, zalf, smeer :-- capillar = haarcrème :-- pro le pelle = huidcrème :-- pro le facie = gezichtscrème :-- antisolar/solar = zonnebrandcrème :-- depilatori = ontharingscrème :-- de die/de jorno = dagcrème :-- de nocte = nachtcrème :-- a/de/pro rasar/barba = scheercrème :-- a/de/pro calceos/scarpas = schoencrème/smeer :poner se -- = crème opdoen :applicar -- = crème aanbrengen :potto de -- = pot(je) crème :4 crème (soort likeur) :-- de cacao = crema de cacao :-- de vanilla = crema de vanilla :5 beste deel van iets, puikje, bloem :le -- del nation = de bloem der natie + crema adj :1 crème (kleur) + cremaliera sub :1 TECHNICA beugel, heugel, haal, hangijzer, FERROVIA tussenrail :ferrovia a -- = tandradspoorweg :ingranage a -- = tandheugeldrijfwerk cremar v :1 cremeren, verassen, verbranden (lijk) :-- un cadavere = een lijk verbranden :facer se -- = zich laten cremeren cremation sub :1 het cremeren, het verassen, crematie, verassing, lijkverbranding + cremator sub :1 lijkverbrander, cremator crematori adj :1 de lijkverbranding/crematie betreffend, crematoir, crematie... :furno -- = crematieoven crematorio sub :1 crematorium :edificio del -- = crematoriumgebouw cremeria sub :1 zuivelfabriek :butyro de -- = fabrieksboter :2 zuivelhandel/winkel cremose adj :1 roomhoudend, romig :lacte -- = romige melk :caseo -- = romige kaas :dessert -- = romig toetje :butyro -- = smeuïge boter + crenate adj :1 BOTANICA gekarteld :folios -- = gekartelde bladeren + crenatifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met gekartelde bladeren + crenella sub :1 ZOOLOGIA streepschelp + crenologia sub :1 crenologie + crenologic adj :1 crenologisch + crenotherapia sub :1 MEDICINA bronkuurtherapie creol adj :1 creools :linguas -- = creoolse talen + creolisar v :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA creoliseren creolo sub :1 Creool creophage adj :1 vleesetend, carnivoor creophagia sub :1 het eten van vlees creophago sub :1 vleeseter, carnivoor creosotage sub :1 het behandelen met creosoot, het drenken in creosoot, creosotering creosotar v :1 met creosoot behandelen, in creosoot drenken creosoto sub :1 creosoot :aqua de -- = creosootwater :injectar -- in ligno = creosoot in hout injecteren crepar v :1 kraken :2 afknappen :3 creperen, ellendig sterven :-- de fame/de sete = van honger/van dorst omkomen/creperen :-- de rider/de risada = zich doodlachen, stikken van het lachen crepe sub FRANCESE :1 crêpe, krip :2 flensje crepe de Chine sub FRANCESE :1 crêpeachtig weefsel + crepidula sub :1 ZOOLOGIA pantoffelslak + crepis sub :1 BOTANICA streepzaad crepitante adj :1 knetterend, knappend :foco -- de camino = knappend haardvuur crepitar v :1 knetteren, kraken, knappen (van vuur), ratelen (van mitrailleur) :le flammas crepita = de vlammen knetteren crepitation sub :1 geknetter, gekraak, geknap (van vuur), geratel (van mitrailleur) crepuscular adj :1 schemerig, schemerachtig, schemer... :lumine/luce -- = schemerlicht :hora -- = schemeruur :stato -- = schemertoestand :animales -- = nachtdieren :interruptor -- = schemeringsschakelaar :circulo -- = schemeringscirkel crepusculo sub :1 schemering, schemerlicht :-- del matino = morgenschemering :hora de -- = schemeruur :-- del vita = levensavond :-- lunar = maanschemering crescendo ITALIANO :1 crescendo crescente sub :1 wassende maan, halve maan, maansikkel crescente adj :1 toenemend, groeiend, wassend :marea -- = opkomend/wassend tij :numero -- = toenemend aantal :surditate -- = toenemende doofheid :opposition -- al/contra le moderation salarial = toenemend verzet tegen loonmatiging :luna -- = wassende maan :in mesura -- = in stijgende mate crescentia sub :1 het groeien, het wassen, het toenemen, groei, wasdom, toename, toeneming :-- zero = nulgroei :-- economic = economische groei :-- de un urbe = groei van een stad :-- in largor/latitude = groei in de breedte :-- longitudinal/in longor = groei in de lengte :-- in altor/altura = groei in de hoogte :-- in spissor = groei in de dikte :-- retardate = vertraagde groei :inhibition de -- = groeiremming :inhibitor de -- = groeiremmer :stimulation de -- = groeibevordering :stimulante de -- = groeibevorderaar :centro de -- = groeikern :processo de -- = groeiproces :periodo de -- = groeiperiode :phenomeno de -- = groeiverschijnsel :velocitate de -- = groeisnelheid :stadio/phase de -- = groeistadium/fase :factor de -- = groeifactor :curva de -- = groeicurve :forma de -- = groeivorm :arresto in le -- = stilstand in de groei :-- demographic/del population = bevolkingsgroei/aanwas :-- del salinitate = toeneming van het zoutgehalte :-- cellular = celgroei :hormon de -- = groeihormoon :disturbantia/maladia de -- = groeistoornis :favorar/favorir le -- = de groei bevorderen crescer v :1 groeien, wassen, groter worden, toenemen, vermeerderen :-- de peso = in gewicht toenemen :-- como fungos = als paddenstoelen uit de grond schieten :le luna cresce = de maan wast :-- in estima = in achting stijgen :-- in prestigio = in aanzien stijgen :con le -- del annos = met het klimmen der jaren crescimento sub :1 het groeien, het wassen, het toenemen, groei, wasdom, toename, toeneming :-- de capillos = haargroei: :-- demographic/del population = bevolkingsaanwas :-- economic = economische groei :-- explosive = explosieve groei :-- in latitude = groei in de breedte :-- longitudinal/in longitude = groei in de lengte :-- in altur/altura = groei in de hoogte :-- in spissor = groei in de dikte :disturbantia/maladia de -- = groeistoornis :periodo de -- = groeiperiode :processo de -- = groeiproces :phenomeno de -- = groeiverschijnsel :factor de -- = groeifactor :curva de -- = groeicurve :forma de -- = groeiform :stadio/phase de -- = groeistadium/fase :inhibition del -- = groeiremming :inhibitor del -- = groeiremmer :velocitate de -- = groeisnelheid :un urbe in -- = een stad in opkomst :stimulation del -- = stimulering van de groei :stimulante del -- = groeibevorderaar :-- retardate = vertraagde groei :-- del exportationes = groei van de export :le rapide -- del interprisa = de snelle groei van het bedrijf :(van kind) esser in plen -- = in de groei zijn crescita sub :1 het wassen (van water), stijging (van water), het groeien :-- exponential = exponentiële groei :-- demographic/del population = bevolkingsaanwas :-- del capillos = haargroei Creso sub n pr :1 ANTIQUITATE Croesus :creso + cresol sub :1 CHIMIA cresol cresson sub :1 BOTANICA kruidkers, bitterkers, sterrekers :-- de aqua = witte waterkers cresta sub :1 kam, kuif (van bepaalde dieren) :levar/altiar le -- = de kam opsteken, zich trots verheffen :-- de gallo = hanenkam (anque BOTANICA) :2 bergkam, rug, kruin, bovenkant :-- de un tecto = dakvorst :-- de montania = bergkam :-- dentate/dentellate = getande bergkam :-- marginal = randlijst, opstaande rand :-- de un unda = top van een golf :-- scumose/spumose = schuimkop :3 kam, decoratie/veren, etc. op een helm :4 ANATOMIA :-- frontal = voorhoofdskam + crestate adj :1 gekuifd, met een kam :2 HERAL gekapt creta sub :1 krijt :blanc como le -- = krijtwit :designo per -- = krijttekening :montania de -- = krijtberg :montanias de -- = krijtgebergte :plagia de -- = krijtstrand :2 krijtje (om mee te schrijven) :-- de color/colorate = kleurkrijt(je) :cassetta a/pro le --s = krijtbakje :baston de -- = krijtje :tracto de -- = krijtstreep :linea de -- = krijtlijn Creta sub n pr :1 Kreta cretacee adj :1 krijtachtig, krijthoudend, krijt... :rocca -- = krijtrots, krijtgesteente :formation -- = krijtformatie :montanias -- = krijtgebergte :collina -- = krijtheuvel :terreno -- = krijtbodem :fossile -- = fossiel uit het Krijt :periodo -- = krijtperiode + cretaceo sub :1 GEOLOGIA Krijt(periode) cretese sub :1 Kretenzer :2 het Kretensisch cretese adj :1 Kretensisch :arte -- = Kretensische kunst :civilisation -- = Kretensische beschaving + cretico sub :1 creticum (versvoet) + cretiera sub :1 krijtgroeve + cretin adj :1 stompzinnig, imbeciel :2 MEDICINA zwakzinnig, imbeciel + cretineria sub :1 stompzinnigheid, domheid, idiotie + crétinisar v :1 afstompen + cretinisation sub :1 afstomping + cretinismo sub :1 stompzinnigheid, imbeciliteit :2 MEDICINA cretinisme + cretino sub :1 stomkop, stommerik, ezel :banda de --s = stelletje idioten :2 MEDICINA cretin, zwakzinnige, imbeciel cretonne sub FRANCESE :1 cretonne (sterk linnen, soort gordijnstof) cretose adj :1 kalk/krijtachtig, kalk/krijthoudend, kalk..., krijt... :rocca -- = krijtrots :terra -- = krijtaarde :montania -- = krijtberg :montanias -- = krijtgebergte + crex sub :1 ZOOLOGIA kwartelkoning cribrar v :1 zeven, ziften :-- carbon = kolen zeven + cribrator sub :1 zever, zifter cribriforme adj :1 zeefvormig cribro sub :1 zeef, filter, vergiet :-- mechanic = zeefmachine :-- pro carbon = kolenzeef :-- a vibration = schudzeef :passar per un -- = door een zeef halen, zeven, FIGURATE grondig onderzoeken (idee, mening) cribrose adj :1 zeefvormig + cric sub :1 hefboom, krik :-- de automobile = autokrik :-- à vis = cric a vite :levar con le -- = opkrikken + cric! interj :1 krik! :cric crac! = krik krak! cricket sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT cricket :jocar al -- = cricketen :match (A) de -- = cricketwedstrijd :jocator de -- = cricketspeler :joco de -- = cricketspel :campo de -- = cricketveld + cricoide adj :1 ANATOMIA ringvormig :cartilagine -- = ringkraakbeen (van strottehoofd) Crimea(Le--) sub n pr :1 De Krim :guerra del -- = Krimoorlog criminal sub :1 misdadiger, crimineel :-- commun = gewone misdadiger :-- de guerra = oorlogsmisdadiger :visage/facie de -- = misdadigersgezicht :typo de -- = misdadigerstype :milieu (F)/medio de --es = misdadigersmilieu :mundo del --es = misdadigerswereld :arrestar un -- = een misdadiger arresteren :extrader un -- = een misdadiger uitleveren criminal adj :1 misdadig, crimineel :incendio -- = brandstichting :2 strafrechterlijk, crimineel, misdadig :derecto -- = strafrecht :judice -- = strafrechter :processo -- = strafzaak :jurisdiction -- = strafrechtspraak :legislation -- = strafwetgeving :registro -- = strafregister :comportamento/conducta -- = misdadig gedrag :passato -- = misdadig verleden :practicas -- = misdadige praktijken + criminalisar v :1 criminaliseren :-- le drogatos = de drugsverslaafden criminaliseren + criminalisation sub :1 criminalisering criminalista sub :1 kenner van het strafrecht, criminalist + criminalista adj :1 criminalistisch + criminalistic adj :1 criminalistisch + criminalistica sub :1 criminalistiek criminalitate sub :1 misdadigheid, criminaliteit :-- juvenil = jeugdmisdadigheid :-- organisate = georganiseerde criminaliteit :lucta contra le -- = strijd tegen de criminaliteit :predisposition al -- = criminele aanleg :regression del -- = daling van de criminaliteit criminar v :1 beschuldigen, aanklagen crimination sub :1 het beschuldigen, het aanklagen, beschuldiging, aanklacht crimine sub :1 misdaad, misdrijf :-- perfecte = perfecte misdaad :-- capital = halsmisdaad :-- politic = politieke misdaad :-- contra le mores = zedenmisdrijf :-- contra le securitate del stato = misdrijf tegen de veiligheid van de staat :-- contra le ambiente (ecologic) = milieudelict :-- de guerra = oorlogsmisdaad :-- abominabile/horrende = afschuwelijke/gruwelijke misdaad :-- passional = "crime passionnel", moord uit jaloezie voortkomend :-- organisate = georganiseerde misdaad :committer/perpetrar un -- = een misdaad bedrijven/begaan + criminogene adj :1 criminogeen, de misdaad bevorderend criminologia sub :1 criminologie criminologic adj :1 criminologisch criminologista sub :1 criminoloog criminologo sub :1 criminoloog crin sub :1 paardehaar :-- vegetal = korte plantenvezels (als vulmiddel), krijn criniera sub :1 manen (van paard, etc.) :-- de leon = leeuwemanen + crinoides sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA zeeleliën, haarsterren, crinoidea crinolina sub :1 paardeharen stof :2 hoepelrok + criocero sub :1 ZOOLOGIA mestkevertje, bromkevertje + crippa sub :1 kribbe :-- de Natal = kerstkribbe + cris sub :1 kris crise, crisis sub :1 crisis, aanval, inzinking, wending :-- mundial = wereldcrisis :-- financiari/monetari = geldcrisis :-- de energia = energiecrisis :-- economic = economische crisis :-- agricole = landbouwcrisis :-- del petroleo = oliecrisis :-- religiose = geloofscrisis :-- ministerial = ministeriële crisis :-- governamental = regeringscrisis :-- de cabinetto = kabinetscrisis :-- de bursa = beurscrisis :-- nervose/de nervos = zenuwcrisis, zenuwinstorting :-- de confidentia = vertrouwenscrisis :-- de pubertate = puberteitscrisis :-- de conscientia = gewetensconflict :-- de appendicitis = blindedarmontsteking :-- cardiac = hartaanval :-- de lacrimas = huilbui :-- del generationes = generatiecrisis :-- de identitate = identiteitscrisis :mesura de -- = crisismaatregel :periodo de -- = crisisperiode :situation de -- = crisissituatie :tempore de -- = crisistijd :anno de -- = crisisjaar crispar v :1 samentrekken, verwringen, doen schrompelen, rimpelen :le foco crispa le folios = door het vuur schrompelen de bladeren ineen :2 krullen, friseren + crispate adj :1 samengetrokken :con visages -- = met verbeten gezichten :attitude -- = verkrampte houding :mentha -- = kruizemunt :lepiota -- = stinkparasolletje crispation sub :1 het samentrekken, (krampachtige) samentrekking, kramp, ineenschrompeling crispe adj :1 gekruld, kroes :carduo -- = kruldistel :endivia -- = krulandijvie :tabaco -- = krultabak :lactuca -- = krulsla :seleri -- = krulselderij + crispiflor adj :1 BOTANICA met gekroesde bloemen + crispifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met gekroesde bladeren crista sub :1 kam, kuif (van bepaalde dieren) :levar/altiar le -- = de kam opsteken, zich trots verheffen :BOTANICA -- de gallo = hanenkam :2 bergkam, rug, kruin, bovenkant :-- de un tecto = dakvorst :-- de montania = bergkam :-- dentate/dentellate = getande bergkam :-- marginal = randlijst, opstaande rand :-- de un unda = top van een golf :-- scumose/spumose = schuimkop :3 kam, decoratie/veren, etc. op een helm :4 ANATOMIA :-- frontal = voorhoofdskam cristate adj :1 gekuifd, met een kam :alauda -- = kuifleeuwerik :aquila -- = kuifarend :anate -- = kuifeend :cormoran -- = kuifaalscholver :paro -- = kuifmees :trituro -- = kamsalamander :condylura -- = stermol :cynosuro -- = kamgras :2 HERAL gekapt + critalia sub :1 gekrijs, geschreeuw :2 (van vogels) gekrijs, gesnater, gekras, etc.) + critaliar v :1 krijsen, schreeuwen :2 (van vogels) krijsen, snateren, krassen, etc. critar v :1 schreeuwen, gillen, krijsen, roepen :-- un ordine = een bevel schreeuwen :-- forte = hard schreeuwen :-- de dolor = schreeuwen van pijn :-- vengiantia = om wraak roepen :-- como un follo = schreeuwen als een gek :-- del tectos/super omne tectos = van de daken schreeuwen :-- al foco = brand roepen :-- adjuta/al succurso = om hulp roepen :-- victoria = victorie kraaien + critator sub :1 schreeuwer criterio sub :1 criterium, maatstaf, toets, beslissend kenmerk :-- selective = selectiecriterium :-- de convergentia = convergentiecriterium :-- de judicio/judicamento = beoordelingsmaatstaf/norm :-- didactic = didactisch criterium :secundo --s human = naar maatschappelijke maatstaven :applicar un -- = een maatstaf aanleggen :applicar --s ambigue/arbitrari = met twee maten meten + criteriologia sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA criteriologie + criteriologic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA criteriologisch + criterium sub :1 SPORT beproevingswedstrijd, selectiewedstrijd, criterium + crithmo sub :1 BOTANICA zeevenkel critic adj :1 kritisch, streng in zijn oordeel :spirito -- = kritische geest :edition -- = kritische uitgave :2 kritiek, hachelijk, gevaarlijk :situation -- = hachelijke situatie :le momento -- = het kritieke moment :le puncto -- = het kritieke punt :3 PHYSICA kritisch :pression -- = kritische druk :temperatura -- = kritische temperatuur :massa -- = kritische massa critica sub :1 LITTERATURA ARTE kritiek, kritische studie, recensie, bespreking :-- de arte = kunstkritiek :-- cinematographic = filmkritiek :-- de theatro = toneelkritiek :-- del biblia = bijbelkritiek :-- textual/del textos = tekstkritiek :-- del societate = maatschappijkritiek :-- del fontes = bronnenkritiek :-- de detalio = detailkritiek :-- constructive/positive = opbouwende kritiek :-- benevolente/indulgente = milde kritiek :-- disfavorabile = ongunstige kritiek :-- acute/acerbe = scherpe kritiek :obtener/reciper bon/mal --s = goede/slechte kritieken krijgen :facer le -- de un libro = een boek beoordelen :2 kritiek, afkeuring, ongunstige beoordeling :-- explicite = ondubbelzinnige kritiek :-- vive = felle kritiek :-- mordace = bijtende kritiek :exercer su -- super un cosa = kritiek uitoefenen op iets :refutar un -- = een kritiek verwerpen :acceptar un cosa sin -- = iets kritiekloos aanvaarden :diriger su -- verso un cosa = zijn kritiek op iets richten + criticabile adj :1 laakbaar, aanvechtbaar :attitude -- = laakbare houding :decision -- = aanvechtbare beslissing :conducta -- = laakbaar gedrag :politica -- = aanvechtbaar beleid/politiek + criticalitate sub :1 PHYSICA kritikaliteit criticar v :1 beoordelen, bespreken, recenseren :2 kritiek leveren op, kritiseren :-- le governamento = kritiek leveren op de regering :-- omne cosa = op alles aanmerkingen maken + criticastro sub :1 criticaster, vitter criticismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA criticisme, kennisleer (van Kant) + criticitate sub :1 Vide: criticalitate critico sub :1 kritikus, beoordelaar :-- de arte = kunstkriticus :-- litterari = literaire kriticus :-- musical/de musica = muziekkritikus :-- dramatic/theatral/de theatro = toneelkritikus :-- social = maatschappijkriticus crito sub :1 schreeuw, kreet, gil, uitroep :dar un -- = een kreet slaken :reprimer un -- = een kreet onderdrukken :-- de guerra = oorlogskreet :-- de angustia/de surprisa/de gaudio/de cholera/de dolor, etc. = kreet van angst/verrassing/vreugde/woede/pijn, etc. :-- de alarma = noodkreet :-- de succurso = hulpkreet :-- de despero = wanhoopskreet :--s de succurso/adjuta = hulpgeschreeuw/geroep :--s hysteric = hysterisch gekrijs :-- penetrante = doordringende kreet :-- triumphal/de victoria = zegekreet, overwinningskreet :--s chaotic = een verward geschreeuw :-- stridente = gil croate adj :1 Kroatisch Croatia sub n pr :1 Kroatië croato sub :1 Kroaat :2 Kroatisch (taal) croc sub :1 haak :-- de remolco = trekhaak (van auto) :-- de abordage = enterhaak :-- mural = muurhaak :in forma de -- = haakvormig crochet sub FRANCESE :1 haaknaald/pen :agulia/aco de -- = haaknaald/pen :filo de -- = haakgaren :travalio al -- = haakwerk :motivo de -- = haakmotief :brodar/tricotar al -- = haken crochetar {sj} v :1 haken :seta a -- = haakzijde + crocidolite sub :1 crocidoliet, blauwe asbest crocodilian adj :1 krokodilachtig crocodiliano sub :1 krokodilachtig dier crocodilo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA krokodil :-- palustre = moeraskrokodil :-- nilotic = nijlkrokodil :dente de -- = krokodillentand :chassa {sj} de --s = krokodillenjacht :pelle de -- = krokodillenvel/huid :lacrimas de -- = krokodillentranen :pincia -- = krokodillenklem :2 krokodillenleder crocus sub :1 BOTANICA crocus :bulbo de -- = crocusbol + croissant sub FRANCESE :1 croissant (broodje) cromlech sub :1 PREHISTORIA groep stenen die rechtop in een kring staan + cromorna sub :1 kromhoorn + Crookes sub n pr :1 Crookes :tubo de -- = flikkerbuis croquet sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT croquet :mallette de -- = croquethamer :match (A) de -- = croquetmatch :joco de -- = croquetspel :jocator de -- = croquetspeler croquetar v :1 SPORT croquet spelen croquette sub FRANCESE :1 kroket :-- de carne = vleeskroket :-- de patata(s) = aardappelkroket :-- de crangones = garnalenkroket :-- de pisce = visstick + cross sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT cross :percurso de -- = crossbaan :facer -- = crossen :bicycletta de -- = crossfiets + cross-country (pl: cross-countries) sub ANGLESE :1 cross (-country) + crossing-over sub :1 BIOLOGIA crossing-over crotalo sub :1 dansklepper, duimklepper, castagnet :2 ZOOLOGIA ratelslang crotaloide adj :1 crotaloïde + croton sub :1 BOTANICA croton, kreeftsbloen, heliotroop :oleo de -- = crotonolie + crotonaldehyde sub :1 CHIMIA crotonaldehyde + crotonic adj :1 CHIMIA croton... :acido -- = crotonzuur croup sub ANGLESE :1 MEDICINA croup + croupier sub FRANCESE :1 croupier + crown-glass sub ANGLESE :1 kroonglas cruce sub :1 kruis, kruisbeeld, kruisteken, kruisje, erekruis :-- funerari = grafkruis :Cammino de Cruce = Kruisweg, Via Dolorosa :Cruce Rubie International = Internationale Rode Kruis :posto de Cruce Rubie = rodekruispost :bracial de Cruce Rubie = rodekruisband :infirmera de Cruce Rubie = rodekruiszuster :-- de ferro = ijzeren kruis :-- de cavallero = ridderkruis :-- del merito = kruis van verdienste :-- unciate/gammate = hakenkruis, swastica :-- processional = processiekruis, omgangskruis :-- triumphal = triomfkruis :-- pectoral = borstkruis :-- episcopal = bisschopskruis :-- grec = Grieks kruis :-- celtic = Keltisch kruis :ASTRONOMIA Cruce del Sud = Zuiderkruis :grande -- = grootkruis :testa o -- = kruis of munt :morte/supplicio del -- = kruisdood :portamento del -- = kruisdraging :descendita/deposition del -- = afneming van het kruis :procession del -- = kruisgang :ligno del -- = kruishout :in forma de -- = kruisvormig :ecclesia a --/in forma de -- = kruiskerk :clave a -- = kruissleutel :sacrificio del -- = kruisoffer :puncto in -- = kruissteek :portar su -- = zijn kruis dragen :facer le signo del -- = het kruisteken maken :marcar per un -- = een kruis zetten bij, aankruisen :in -- = kruiselings, gekruist, kruisgewijs :omne casa ha su -- = ieder huisje heeft zijn kruisje :le septe parolas del -- = de zeven woorden aan het kruis crucia sub :1 kruk (voor invalide) cruciada sub :1 kruistocht :-- infantil/del infantes = kinderkruistocht :partir pro le/al -- = op kruistocht gaan :2 campagne, aktie crucial adj :1 kruisvormig MEDICINA :incision -- = kruissnede :2 fundamenteel, zeer belangrijk, essentieel, beslissend, cruciaal :momento -- = beslissend ogenblik :puncto -- = cruciaal/kardinaal punt :question -- = fundamentele kwestie :decision -- = zeer belangrijke beslissing :problema -- = kernprobleem :test (A) -- = beslissende proef cruciamento sub :1 het kruisen, het elkaar in tegengestelde richting voorbijgaan :2 het kruisen, het over elkaar slaan (armen, etc.) :3 kruispunt, kruising (van wegen) :-- al mesme nivello = gelijkvloerse kruising :-- a nivellos differente = ongelijkvloerse kruising :-- de canal = kanaalkruising :4 BIOLOGIA kruising (van rassen) :-- congruente = congruente kruising :5 kwelling, pijniging + crucianella sub :1 BOTANICA kruisjesplant cruciar v :1 kruisgewijs plaatsen, kruisen :-- le manos = de handen vouwen :-- le gambas = de benen over elkaar slaan :-- le bracios = de armen over elkaar slaan :2 tegenkomen, kruisen :-- un reguardo complice = elkaar veelbetekenend aankijken :3 BIOLOGIA kruisen (van rassen) :4 heen en weer varen, kruisen (van oorlogsschepen) :5 kwellen, pijnigen cruciata sub :1 wegkruising, kruispunt (van wegen) :-- giratori = verkeersplein, rotonde :-- de camminos/de vias = wegkruising :-- de camminos/de vias in trifolio = klaverblad :-- (in forma de) T = T-kruising + cruciate adj :1 BOTANICA met kruisgewijs staande bladeren :galio -- = kruisbladwalstro :gentiana -- = kruis(blad)gentiaan :2 gekruist :(enigma de) parolas -- = kruiswoordraadsel :solver parolas -- = kruiswoordraadsels oplossen :puncto -- = kruissteek :bracios -- = gekruiste armen :flanello -- = keperflanel :texito -- = keperweefsel :seta -- = keperzijde :bandage -- = kruisverband :rima -- = gekruist rijm :aranea -- = kruisspin :cavallero -- = kruisridder :cheque (A) -- = gekruiste cheque :fecundation -- = kruisbestuiving :a chordas -- = kruissnarig :piano a chordas -- = kruissnarige piano cruciation sub :1 kwelling, pijniging + cruciato sub :1 kruisvaarder cruciator sub :1 iemand die of iets dat kruist :2 kruiser (oorlogsschip) :-- auxiliar = hulpkruiser :3 kweller, pijniger crucibulo sub :1 smeltkroes :2 BOTANICA vogelnestzwam cruciera sub :1 het heen en weer varen, het kruisen (van oorlogschepen) :missile de -- = kruisraket :installar/displicar missiles de -- = kruisraketten plaatsen crucifere adj :1 kruisdragend :2 BOTANICA kruisbloemig crucifero sub :1 ECCLESIA kruisdrager :2 BOTANICA kruisbloemige, crucifeer crucifiger v :1 kruisigen, aan het kruis nagelen/slaan :esser crucifigite = de kruisdood sterven crucifixion sub :1 het kruisigen, kruisiging, afbeelding van kruisiging :morir per -- = de kruisdood sterven crucifixo sub :1 kruisbeeld, crucifix crucifixor sub :1 iemand die een ander kruisigt cruciforme adj :1 kruisvormig :vite -- = kruiskopschroef :testa/capite -- = kruiskop :tornavite -- = kruiskopschroevendraaier :fenestra -- = kruisraam, kruiskozijn + cruciverbista sub :1 iemand die van kruiswoordpuzzles houdt + cruciverbo sub :1 kruiswoordraadsel crude adj :1 rauw, ongaar, ongekookt :lacte -- = rauwe melk, melk zo van de koe :ovo -- = rauw ei :gambon -- = rauwe ham :platto -- = rauwkost :2 onbewerkt, ruw :corio -- = onbewerkt leer :coton -- = ruwe katoen :oleo -- = ruwe olie :sucro -- = ruwe suiker :le veritate nude e -- = de naakte waarheid :3 onrijp cruditate sub :1 rauwheid, ongaarheid :2 grofheid, ruwheid cruel adj :1 wreed, onmenselijk, hard :actiones -- = onmenselijke daden :morte -- = wrede dood :lucta -- = bittere strijd + crueltate sub :1 wreedheid, onmenselijkheid, gruwelijkheid :acto de -- = gruweldaad :-- contra animales = dierenmishandeling :-- mental = geestelijke mishandeling :committer --s = wreedheden begaan + cruor sub :1 MEDICINA deel van bloed dat stolt :2 MEDICINA bloedkoek + crup sub :1 MEDICINA kroep :-- spurie = pseudokroep + crupal adj :1 MEDICINA kroep... :tusse -- = kroephoest + crupina sub :1 BOTANICA crupina cruppa sub :1 achterdeel (van paard, etc.), kruis cruppada sub :1 boogsprong (van paard) cruppiera sub :1 staartriem (van paard) + crural adj :1 ANATOMIA betrekking hebbend op het been, cruraal :arcada -- = dijband, liesband :musculo -- = dijspier :vena -- = dijader :arteria -- = dijslagader :nervo -- = dijzenuw :neuralgia -- = crurale neuralgie crusta sub :1 korst :-- de pan = broodkorst :-- de caseo = kaaskorst :-- de glacie = ijskorst :-- terrestre = aardkorst :-- calcari = ketelsteen :-- dur = harde korst :caseo sin -- = korstloze kaas :remover le -- = ontkorsten crustacee adj :1 schaal(dier)..., van de crustacea :penicillium -- = broodschimmel crustaceo sub :1 schaaldier :crustaceos = crustacea crustose adj :1 korstig, korstachtig :pan -- = korstachtig brood :pastisseria -- = korstgebak :eczema -- = korstig eczeem + cruzeiro sub :1 cruzeiro (munteenheid in Brazilië) + cryobiologia sub :1 cryobiologie :-- seminal = seminale cryobiologia + cryobiologic adj :1 cryobiologisch + cryobiologista sub :1 cryobioloog + cryobiologo sub :1 cryobioloog + cryochirurgia sub :1 MEDICINA cryochirurgie + cryoelectronica sub :1 cryo-elektronica + cryogene adj :1 PHYSICA cryogeen :mixtura -- = koudmakend mengsel :pumpa -- = cryogeen pompstation :laboratorio -- = cryogeen laboratorium :equipamento -- = cryogene apparatuur + cryogenia sub :1 opwekking van zeer lage temperaturen + cryogenic adj :1 PHYSICA cryogeen :pumpa -- = cryogeen pompstation :laboratorio -- = laboratorium voor koudetechniek :equipamento -- = cryogene apparatuur + cryogenica sub :1 cryogeniek + cryoglobulina sub :1 BIOLOGIA cryoglobuline + cryolitho sub :1 kryoliet, ijssteen + cryologia sub :1 cryologie, leer der koudetoepassingen :laboratorio de -- = laboratorium voor koudetechniek + cryometria sub :1 cryometrie (meting van zeer lage temperaturen) + cryometro sub :1 cryometer, koudemeter + cryophysica sub :1 natuurkunde der zeer lage temperaturen, cryofysica + cryophyto sub :1 cryofiet, koudeplant + cryoplancton sub :1 BIOLOGIA cryoplankton + cryoscopia sub :1 cryoscopie + cryoscopic adj :1 cryoscopisch :abassamento -- del puncto de congelamento = cryoscopische verlaging van het stolpunt + cryoscopio sub :1 cryoscoop + cryostato sub :1 PHYSICA cryostaat + cryotechnica sub :1 cryotechniek + cryotherapia sub :1 MEDICINA cryotherapie, koudetherapie + cryotron sub :1 PHYSICA cryotron + cryoturbation sub :1 GEOLOGIA cryoturbatie (vervorming van bodemlagen bij dooi) crypta sub :1 crypt(e), onderaardse grafkerker + cryptanalyse (-ysis) sub :1 cryptanalyse (decodering/ontcijfering van geheimschrift) + cryptanalytic adj :1 cryptanalytisch :methodo -- = cryptanalytische methode cryptic adj :1 cryptische, duister, verborgen :allusiones -- = verborgen toespelingen :poesia -- = cryptische poëzie :exprimer se in un linguage --/de maniera -- = zich cryptisch uitdrukken + cryptobiose (-osis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA latent leven + cryptocatholico sub :1 cryptokatholiek + cryptocommunista sub :1 cryptocommunist + cryptocommunista adj :1 cryptocommunistisch :gruppos -- = cryptocommunistische groepen :intellectual -- = cryptocommunistische intellectueel :revista -- = cryptocommunistische tijdschrift + cryptofascista sub :1 cryptofascist cryptogame adj :1 BOTANICA bedektbloeiend, sporedragend, cryptogaam cryptogamia sub :1 BOTANICA cryptogamie, studie van de bedektbloeienden cryptogamic adj :1 Vide: cryptogame cryptogamista sub :1 kenner van cryptogamen cryptogamo sub :1 BOTANICA bedektbloeiende plant, sporeplant, cryptogaam + cryptogenetic adj :1 MEDICINA cryptogenetisch cryptogramma sub :1 cryptogram :solver un -- = een cryptogram oplossen cryptographia sub :1 cryptografie, geheimschrift cryptographic adj :1 cryptografisch :message -- = boodschap in geheimschrift cryptographo sub :1 cryptogram :2 cryptograaf, geheimschrijver, iemand die in geheimschrift schrijft, codeur + cryptologia sub :1 cryptologie + cryptologic adj :1 cryptologisch + cryptologo sub :1 cryptoloog cryptomnesia sub :1 cryptomnesie + cryptophonia sub :1 cryptofonie + cryptophonic adj :1 cryptofonisch + cryptophono sub :1 cryptofoon + cryptophyto sub :1 cryptofiet + cryptoportico sub :1 ARCHEOLOGIA cryptoporticus + cryptotoxic adj :1 cryptotoxisch + cryptotoxina sub :1 cryptotoxine crystalleria sub :1 kristalfabriek, glasfabriek :2 kristalwerk, glaswerk crystallero sub :1 kristalfabrikant, glasfabrikant crystallin adj :1 kristallijn, kristalachtig, kristal..., kristalhelder :structura -- = kristalstructuur :systema -- = kristalstelsel :stato -- = kristaltoestand :forma -- = kristalvorm :plano de ruptura -- = kristallijn breukvlak :optica -- = kristaloptica :voce -- = glasheldere stem :aqua -- = 1. kristalhelder water, 2. CHIMIA kristalwater + crystallinitate sub :1 kristalliniteit crystallino sub :1 ANATOMIA kristallens (van het oog) :ligamento suspensori del -- = lensband :capsula del -- = lensbeursje crystallisabile adj :1 kristalliseerbaar + crystallisabilitate sub :1 kristalliseerbaarheid crystallisar v :1 (uit)kristalliseren :le melle crystallisa = honing versuikert + crystallisate adj :1 gekristalliseerd, kristal... :sucro -- = kristalsuiker :melle -- = gekristalliseerde honing :soda -- = kristalsoda crystallisation sub :1 het (uit)kristalliseren, kristallisatie, kristalvorming :-- natural = natuurlijke kristallisatie :-- artificial = kunstmatige kristallisatie :-- fractionate = gefractioneerde kristallisatie :puncto de -- = kristallisatiepunt :nucleo de -- = kristallisatiekern :aqua de -- = kristalwater :processo de -- = kristallisatieproces :velocitate de -- = kristallisatiesnelheid crystallite sub :1 MINERALOGIA kristalliet :-- acicular = naaldvormige kristalliet crystallo sub :1 PHYSICA kristal :-- de glacie = ijskristal :-- de nive = sneeuwkristal :-- de sucro = suikerkristal :-- liquide = vloeibaar kristal :-- cubic = kubisch kristal :-- uniaxe = eenassig kristal :-- birefrangente = dubbelbrekend kristal :-- acicular = naaldvormig kristal :-- orthorhombic = orthorombisch kristal :-- dissymmetric = asymmetrisch kristal :-- atomic = atoomkristal :systema de --s = kristalstelsel :structura de --s = kristalstructuur :modello de -- = kristalmodel :axe de -- = kristalas :forma de un -- = kristalvorm :detector de --s = kristaldetector :microphono a -- = kristalmicrofoon :spectometro a -- = kristalspectometer :agulia de -- = kristalnaald :2 kristal (transparante soort kwarts) :-- de rocca = bergkristal :-- de Islanda = IJslands kristal :-- de quarz (G) = kwartskristal :grotta a/de --s = kristalgrot :clar como le -- = klaar als kristal :transparente como le -- = zo helder als kristal :3 kristalglas :-- de Bohemia = Boheems kristal :flacon de -- = flacon van kristal + crystallochimia sub :1 kristalchemie + crystalloelectricitate sub :1 kristalelektriciteit + crystallogenia sub :1 kristallogenie, leer van het ontstaan/de vorming van kristallen crystallographia sub :1 kristalkunde, kristallografie :-- morphologic = morfologische kristallografie :-- structural = structurele kristallografie :-- chimic = chemische kristallografie crystallographic adj :1 kristallografisch :axe -- = kristalas :classe -- = kristalklasse :systemas -- = kristallografische systemen :formas -- = kristallografische vormen, kristalvormen crystallographo sub :1 kristallograaf crystalloide adj :1 kristalachtig :structura -- = kristalachtige structuur + crystalloide sub :1 schijnkristal + crystallomantia sub :1 kristallomantie + crystallometria sub :1 kristallometrie + crystallometric adj :1 kristallometrisch + crystallophysica sub :1 kristalfysica + crystallotomia sub :1 kristalsplijting + ctenobranchiatos sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA kamkieuwigen + ctenopetale adj :1 BOTANICA met kamvormig ingesneden kroonbladen + ctenophoro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA ribkwal cualiar v :1 (doen) stremmen (van melk), klonteren + cualiatura sub :1 stremming (van melk) cualio sub :1 kaasstremsel Cuba sub n pr :1 Cuba + cubabile adj :1 te verheffen in de derde macht + cubage sub :1 inhoud, volume, aantal kubieke meters cuban adj :1 Cubaans :sucro -- = Cubaanse suiker cubano sub :1 Cubaan cubar(I) v :1 een kubus maken van :2 de inhoud meten/bepalen van :3 MATHEMATICA tot de derde macht verheffen cubar(II) v :1 liggen, blijven liggen, rusten cubatura sub :1 inhoudsmeting, inhoudsbepaling, volumebepaling :2 MATHEMATICA cubatuur + cubebe sub :1 BOTANICA staartpeper + cubetto sub :1 blokje :--s de glacie = ijsblokjes :--s de bouillon (F) = bouillonblokjes :--s de suppa = soepblokjes :--s de sucro = suikerblokjes cubic adj :1 kubusvormig, kubisch, kubiek :forma -- de un cassa = kubische vorm van een kist :crystallo -- = kubisch kristal :puf -- = zitkubus :2 MATHEMATICA derdemachts..., kubiek :radice -- = derdemachtswortel :metro -- = kubieke meter :pede -- = kubieke voet :mesura -- = inhoudsmaat :curva -- = derdemachtskromme :parabola -- = kubische parabool :equation -- = derdemachtsvergelijking + cubicitate sub :1 kubusvormigheid :-- de un crystallo = kubusvormigheid van een kristal cubiculo sub :1 hokje, kamertje + cubiforme adj :1 kubusvormig + cubil sub :1 leger (van dier) :-- de castor = beverhol cubismo sub :1 kubisme + cubista adj :1 kubistisch :arte -- = kubistische kunst :pictor -- = kubistische schilder, kubist :pictura -- = kubistisch schilderij cubista sub :1 kubist :le --s francese = de Franse kubisten + cubistic adj :1 kubistisch :movimento -- = kubistische beweging :arte -- = kubistische kunst cubital adj :1 elleboogs... :nervo -- = elleboogszenuw :musculo -- = elleboogspier :2 ellepijps... + cubitiera sub :1 HISTORIA elleboogplaat (van harnas) cubito sub :1 ANATOMIA ellepijp, ulna :2 elleboog :-- de tennis (A) = tennisarm :3 voorarmslengte, el cubo sub :1 kubus, blok(je), teerling :CULINARI :trenchar {sj} in --s = in blokjes/dobbelsteentjes snijden :-- de bouillon (F) concentrate/solidificate = bouillonblokje :-- de sauce (F) = jusblokje :-- de glacie = ijsblokje :sucro in --s = klontjessuiker :joco de --s = blokkendoos :turre de --s = blokkentoren :2 GEOMETRIA kubus :plano superior de un -- = bovenvlak van een kubus :in forma de -- = kubusvormig :3 ALGEBRA derde macht :elevar al -- = tot de derde macht verheffen + cuboide adj :1 kubusvormig, teerlingvormig :osso -- = teerlingsbeentje + cub scout sub ANGLESE :1 welp (padvinder) cucu sub :1 koekoek :ovo de -- = koekoeksei :pendula a -- = koekoeksklok :flor de -- = koekoeksbloem :le crito del -- = de roep van de koekoek :2 bedrogen echtgenoot, horendrager + cucubalo sub :1 BOTANICA -- bacifere = bes-anjelier + cucumaria sub :1 BOTANICA -- frondose = zeebuidel cucumbre sub :1 komkommer :--s marinate = zure bommen :salata de --s = komkommersla :quadro/quadrato de --s = komkommerbed :estufa de --s = komkommerkas :cultura de --s = komkommerteelt :suppa al/de --s = komkommersoep :semine de -- = komkommerzaad cucumere sub :1 komkommer :--s marinate = zure bommen :salata de --s = komkommersla :quadro/quadrato de --s = komkommerbed :estufa de --s = komkommerkas :cultura de --s = komkommerteelt :suppa al/de --s = komkommersoep :semine de -- = komkommerzaad + cucumis sub :1 cucumis cucurbita sub :1 BOTANICA kalebas, pompoen :semine de -- = pompoenzaad :forma de -- = pompoenvorm :2 CHIMIA distilleerkolf cucurbitaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA cucurbitaceae, komkommerfamilie cucurbitacee adj :1 BOTANICA van de komkommerfamilie + cudu sub :1 ZOOLOGIA koedoe + cuesta sub :1 GEOLOGIA cuesta + cufic adj :1 Kufisch + cuguar sub :1 ZOOLOGIA poema, koegoear, Amerikaanse leeuw cuirassamento sub :1 het (be)pantseren, (be)pantsering, pantser cuirassar v :1 (be)pantseren, van (be)pantsering voorzien cuirassate adj :1 bepantserd, gepantserd, pantser... :camera -- = (bank)kluis :division -- = pantserdivisie :brigada -- = pantserbrigade :battalion -- = tankbataljon :colonna/columna -- = tankcolonne :nave -- = gepantserd schip :vitro -- = pantserglas cuirassato sub :1 pantserschip, pantserkruiser cuirasse sub :1 kuras, pantser, harnas :2 bepantsering (van oorlogsschip) cuirassero sub :1 kurassier :botta de -- = kurassierslaars :casco de -- = kurassiershelm :uniforme de -- = kurassiersuniform :regimento de --s = kurassiersregiment cuje :1 (pron ) wiens, wier, van wie, waarvan culice sub :1 mug, steekmug, muskiet :rete de --s = klamboe :oleo contra le --s = muggenolie :plaga/invasion de --s = muggenplaag :piccatura de -- = muggebeet :nube de --s = muggenzwerm :un -- me ha piccate = ik ben door een mug gestoken/gebeten culiciforme adj :1 de vorm van een mug hebbend culina sub :1 keuken culinari adj :1 de keuken betreffend, culinair, kook..., keuken... :arte -- = kookkunst :libro -- = kookboek :schola -- = kookschool :placer(es) -- = culinair genot :specialitate -- = culinaire specialiteit :robot -- = foodprocessor :usage -- = keukengebruik culminar v :1 uitsteken (boven), het toppunt bereiken, culmineren :puncto culminante = hoogste punt, hoogtepunt, culminatiepunt :attinger su puncto culminante = culmineren culmination sub :1 het bereiken van het hoogste punt, hoogtepunt, hoogste punt, culminatie (anque ASTRONOMIA) :-- inferior = onderste culminatie :-- de su carriera = hoogtepunt van zijn carrière culmine sub :1 hoogste punt, toppunt :-- de tecto = nok :isto es le -- = dat is het toppunt, dat spant de kroon culo sub :1 achterwerk, achterste, gat, kont :con le -- al aere = in zijn blote billen :lamber/leccar le -- = kontlikken :lamber le -- de un persona = iemands hielen likken :passar tote le die con le -- collate al sedia = de hele dag op zijn krent zitten :dar un colpo de pede in le -- de un persona = iemand een schop onder zijn kont geven :-- blanc = (vogel) witstaart, tapuit :2 bodem (van zak/fles/mand, etc.) :-- de bottilia = bodem/ziel van de fles, flessebodem culpa sub :1 schuld, fout, zonde :consciente de -- = schuldbewust :conscientia de -- = schuldbesef :complexo de -- = schuldcomplex :senso de -- = schuldgevoel :a qui es le --? = wiens schuld is het? :dar/attribuer le -- a un persona, jectar le -- a un persona = iemand de schuld geven :sin --, exempte de -- = schuldeloos culpabile adj :1 schuldig, strafbaar, strafwaardig :sentir se -- = zich schuldig voelen :render se -- de un crimine = zich aan een misdaad schuldig maken :-- de homicidio = schuldig aan doodslag :le judice le ha declarate -- = de rechter heeft hem schuldig verklaard :2 zondig, schuldig :amor -- = zondige liefde + culpabile sub :1 schuldige :-- principal = hoofdschuldige culpabilitate sub :1 schuld, schuldigheid, strafwaardigheid :complexo de -- = schuldcomplex :sentimento de -- = schuldgevoel :problema/question de -- = schuldvraag :conscientia de -- = schuldbesef :verdicto de -- = schuldigverklaring :-- moral = morele schuld :admitter su -- = zijn schuld toegeven :determinar -- = schuld vaststellen culpar v :1 beschuldigen culte adj :1 bebouwd, bewerkt :2 beschaafd, ontwikkeld :persona -- = ontwikkeld persoon :publico -- = ontwikkeld publiek :gente -- = beschaafde mensen :parola -- = geleerd woord :3 STILO (te) sierlijk, beeldrijk, bloemrijk :stilo -- = bloemrijke stijl cultellasso sub :1 kort zwaard, hartsvanger + cultellata sub :1 messteek :rixa a --s = steekpartij :dar un -- = een messteek geven :occider per --(s) = doodsteken cultelleria sub :1 messenmakerij :2 handel in messen cultellero sub :1 messenmaker :2 messenverkoper cultello sub :1 mes :-- a/de carne = vleesmes :-- a/de pan = broodmes :-- a/de dessert (F) = dessertmes :-- a/de fructos = fruitmes :-- a/de caseo = kaasmes :-- a/de paletta = paletmes :-- a/de papiro = papiermes :-- de tabula = tafelmes :-- de cocina = keukenmes :-- de tasca = zakmes :-- de hachar {sj} = hakmes :-- de trenchar {sj} = voorsnijmes :-- plicante/a resorto = knipmes :-- con lamina undulate = mes met golfsnede :-- Stanley = stanleymes :-- dentate = kartelmes :-- trenchante {sj}/affilate = scherp mes :-- pro vitro = glasmes :lamina de -- = messenlemmet :puncta de -- = mespunt :vaina de -- = messchede :manico de -- = messenheft :tiratorio a --s = messenla :affilator de --s = messenslijper (persoon en instrument) :affilar un -- = een mes slijpen :colpo de -- = messteek :lanceator de --s = messenwerper :occider a colpos de -- = neersteken, doodsteken :occider per un colpo de -- = neersteken, doodsteken :lima a -- = mesvijl :fabrica de --s = messenfabriek :fabricate de --s = messenfabrikant :fabrication de --s = messenfabricage :mitter a un persona le -- al gurgite = iemand het mes op de keel zetten cultismo sub :1 cultisme, Gongorisme cultivabile adj :1 bebouwbaar :terra/solo -- = bouwgrond (voor landbouw geschikte grond) + cultivabilitate sub :1 (van grond) bebouwbaarheid cultivar v :1 bebouwen, verbouwen, kweken, telen :-- cereales = graan(gewassen) verbouwen :-- plantas = planten kweken :-- tomates = tomaten kweken :terreno a -- = bouwland :2 ontwikkelen, beschaven, scholen, vormen :-- su memoria = zijn geheugen trainen :-- un gusto = een smaak ontwikkelen :-- su voce = zijn stem scholen :3 onderhouden, in ere houden, cultiveren :-- le amicitate = de vriendschap onderhouden + cultivate adj :1 gecultiveerd, gekweekt :planta -- = gekweekte plant cultivation sub :1 bebouwing, verbouw :-- de caffe = koffieteelt :-- de patatas = aardappelteelt cultivator sub :1 landbouwer, kweker :-- de rosas = rozenkweker :-- de bulbos = bollenkweker :-- de tulipas/tulipanes = tulpenkweker :-- de plantas = plantenkweker :-- de lino = vlasboer :parve -- = keuterboer culto sub :1 verering, aanbidding :-- marian = Mariaverering :-- del sanctos = heiligenverering :-- del/al mortos = dodenverering :-- del ancestres = voorouderverering :-- del formas = vormencultus :-- del corpore = lichaamscultus :-- del sanitate = gezondheidscultus :-- del beltate = verheerlijking van de schoonheid :-- del heroes = heldenverering :-- del personalitate = persoonlijkheidscultus, persoonsverheerlijking :le -- del Rolling Stones = het gedweep met The Rolling Stones :2 godsdienst, religie, cultus :-- de Mithra = Mithrasdienst :-- del sol = zonnecultus :libertate de -- = godsdienstvrijheid :3 eredienst :-- divin = eredienst :-- catholic = katholieke eredienst :assister al -- = de dienst bijwonen cultor sub :1 landbouwer, kweker :-- de verduras = groentekweker :-- de rosas = rozenkweker :-- de orchideas = orchideeënkweker + cultriforme sub :1 in de vorm van een mes of een ploegschaar/kouter, mesvormig, koutervormig cultro sub :1 kouter, ploegmes, ploegschaar, ploegijzer :2 groot mes, slagersmes + cultual adj :1 cultisch, van de eredienst :actos -- = cultische handelingen :edificios -- = gebouwen van de eredienst :associationes -- = godsdienstige verenigingen cultura sub :1 het bebouwen, bebouwing, verbouw, teelt, kweek :-- alternate = wisselbouw :rotation de -- = wisselbouw :-- de cereales/de grano = graanbouw :-- de patatas = aardappelteelt :-- floral/de flores = bloemisterij, bloementeelt :-- de bulbos/de plantas bulbose = bloembollencultuur/teelt :-- de rosas = het rozenkweken :-- de tulipa(ne)s = tulpencultuur/teelt :-- de fructos = fruitteelt :-- de verduras = groenteteelt :-- de cannabe/cannabis = hennepteelt :-- de lupulo = hopteelt/bouw :-- de lino = vlasteelt :-- de tabaco = tabaksteelt :-- de the = theecultuur :-- de trifolio = klaverbouw :-- de coton = katoenteelt :-- in terrassas = terrascultuur :-- exhauriente/exhaustive = roofbouw :de proprie -- = van eigen kweek :2 BIOLOGIA kweek, cultuur :-- de bacterios = bacteriekweek :-- microbic = microbekweek :-- de texitos = weefselkweek :-- aerobie = aërobe cultuur :-- pur = reincultuur :3 cultuur, beschaving, ontwikkeling, vorming :-- greco-latin = Grieks-Latijnse cultuur :-- greco-roman = Grieks-Romeinse cultuur :le -- francese = de Franse cultuur :historia del -- = cultuurgeschiedenis :nivello del -- = cultuurniveau :sociologia del -- = cultuursociologie :lingua de -- = cultuurtaal :-- pop (A) = popcultuur :-- intellectual = geestesbeschaving :casa de -- = cultureel centrum :-- del massas = massacultuur :vector de -- = cultuurdrager cultural adj :1 cultureel :vita -- = cultuurleven :politica -- = cultuurpolitiek :lingua -- = cultuurtaal :planta -- = cultuurplant :viage -- = culturele reis :centro -- = cultureel centrum :benes -- = cultuurgoederen :patrimonio -- = cultureel erfdeel, openbaar kunstbezit :relationes -- = culturele betrekkingen :excambio -- = culturele uitwisseling :contexto -- = culturele kontekst :boycottage -- del Africa del Sud = culturele boycot van Zuid-Afrika :revolution -- = culturele revolutie :accordo -- = cultureel verdrag :choc -- {sj} = cultuurschok :imperialismo -- = cultureel imperialisme :periodo -- = cultuurperiode :patrono -- = cultuurpatroon :optimismo -- = cultuuroptimisme :producto -- = cultuurprodukt :renonation -- = cultuurvernieuwing + culturismo sub :1 body-building + culturista sub :1 body-builder + cumarina sub :1 CHIMIA cumarine cum grano salis LATINO :1 cum grano salis, met een korreltje zout cumino sub :1 komijn(plant) :2 komijn(zaad), kummel :liquor de -- = kümmel :caseo al/con -- = komijnekaas, kantenkaas :pan al/con -- = komijnbrood :suppa al/con -- = komijnsoep :oleo de -- = komijnolie, kummelolie + cumulabile adj :1 cumuleerbaar cumular v :1 opeenhopen, opeenstapelen, vergaren, cumuleren, overladen :-- un persona de honores = iemand met eerbewijzen overladen :illa cumula tote le (bon) qualitates in se = zij verenigt alle goede eigenschappen in zich cumulation sub :1 het opeenhopen, opeenhoping, opeenstapeling, cumulatie cumulative adj :1 cumulatief, samenvoegend, opeenhopend :frequentia -- = cumulatieve frequentie cumulo sub :1 hoop, stapel :-- de ferralia = oudijzerberg, schroothoop :-- de stercore = mesthoop :-- de ruinas = puinhoop, wrakstukken :-- de immunditias = vuilnis/afvalhoop :-- de cereales = korenmijt :-- de circumstantias adverse = ongelukkige samenloop van omstandigheden :-- de catastrophes = opeenstapeling van rampen :2 METEO stapelwolk, cumulus + cumulocirro sub :1 METEO cumulocirrus + cumulonimbo sub :1 METEO cumulonimbus + cumulostrato sub :1 METEO cumulostratus cuna sub :1 wieg :-- portative/portabile = reiswieg :-- suspendite = hangwieg :canto de -- = wiegelied, slaapliedje :desde le -- usque al sepulcro = van de wieg tot het graf :ille procede/es de un illustre -- = hij is gesproten uit een aanzienlijk geslacht cunar v :1 wiegen :-- un infante = een kind wiegen cuneage sub :1 het vastzetten met een wig :2 het slaan van munten, het (aan)munten :-- de auro = goudaanmunting :derecto de -- = muntrecht cuneal adj :1 een wig betreffend, wig... cunear v :1 een wig drijven (in) :2 slaan van munten, (aan)munten :derecto de -- moneta = muntrecht cuneate adj :1 wigvormig :2 gemunt :moneta -- = gemunt geld cuneator sub :1 iemand die wiggen plaatst :2 iemand die munten slaat, munter + cuneifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met wigvormige bladeren cuneiforme adj :1 wigvormig :scriptura -- = spijkerschrift, keilschrift :folios -- = wigvormige bladeren :serratura -- = wigsluiting :ANATOMIA osso -- = wiggebeen cuneo sub :1 wig, keg, keil, wigvormig stuk :2 muntstempel + cuni(culi)cultor sub :1 konijnenfokker + cuni(culi)cultura sub :1 konijnenfokkerij + cunnilingus sub :1 cunnilingus + cunno sub :1 VULGAR kut cupa sub :1 kuip, vat, teil, bak :-- a/de lavanda = wasteil :-- de tannage = looikuip :-- a miscer = mengbak :-- pro facer caseo = kaaskuip cupero sub :1 kuiper :utensiles de -- = kuipersgereedschap :martello de -- = kuipershamer + cupetta sub :1 kuipje, vaatje, teiltje, bakje :-- de barometro = barometerbak + cuphea sub :1 BOTANICA cuphéa :-- ignee = lucifersplant cupide adj :1 hebzuchtig, inhalig, begerig :-- de moneta = begerig naar geld :-- de gloria = roemzuchtig cupiditate sub :1 hebzucht, inhaligheid, begerigheid :-- de gloria = zucht naar roem :-- de poter = machtswellust Cupido sub n pr :1 Cupido :cupido = cupidootje cupola sub :1 koepel :volta a -- = koepelgewelf :sepulcro/tumba a -- = koepelgraf :ecclesia a -- = koepelkerk :tecto a -- = koepeldak :tenta a -- = koepeltent :turre a -- = koepeltoren :fenestra a -- = koepelraam :furno/fornace a -- = koepeloven :forte/fortalessa a -- = koepelfort :-- de un observatorio = koepel van een sterrewacht :in forma de -- = koepelvormig cuppa sub :1 kop, kroes, beker, kelk, nap, schaal, bak, SPORT cup :-- a fructos = fruitschaal :-- Davis = Daviscup :-- IJssel = IJsselcup :-- mundial/del mundo = wereldbeker/cup :-- de Europa = Europacup :-- de veneno = gifbeker :-- de/in argento = zilveren bokaal :-- graduate = maatbeker :-- telescopic = inschuifbeker :-- de crystallo = kristallen kelk :match (A) de -- = bekerwedstrijd :football (A) pro le -- = cupvoetbal :football (A) pro de -- de Europa = Europacupvoetbal :final de -- = bekerfinale, cupfinale :tenitor del -- = bekerhouder :ganiar le -- = de cup/beker winnen :PHOTOGRAPHIA -- de disveloppamento = ontwikkeltank cuppella sub :1 kopje, kroesje, bekertje, nap :2 smeltkroes, cupel :argento de -- = gecupeleerd/gezuiverd zilver cuppellar v :1 cupeleren cuppellation sub :1 het cupeleren + cuprage sub :1 het verkoperen + cuprar v :1 koperen, verkoperen :-- un nave = een schip koperen cupric adj :1 koperachtig, koper... :oxydo -- = koperoxyde, cuprioxyde :acetato -- = koperacetaat cuprifere adj :1 koperhoudend :filon/vena -- = koperader :mineral -- = kopererts :tenor -- = kopergehalte + cuprismo sub :1 MEDICINA kopervergiftiging cuprite sub :1 MINERALOGIA cupriet, roodkopererts cupro sub :1 koper (metaal) :-- rubie/pur = rood koper :-- jalne = geel koper, messing :-- martellate = gehamerd koper :mineral de -- = kopererts :alligato de -- = koperlegering :amalgama de -- = koperamalgaam :residuos de -- = koperafval :monetas de -- = kopergeld :funditor de -- = kopergieter :industria del -- = koperindustrie :productor de -- = koperproducent :production de -- = koperproduktie :composito de -- = koperverbinding :sulfato de -- = kopersulfaat/vitriool :sal de -- = koperzout :filo de -- = koperdraad :color de -- = koperkleur :de color de -- = koperkleurig :mina de -- = kopermijn :gravure (F) in -- = kopergravure :gravator in -- = kopergraveur :precio del -- = koperprijs :percentage de -- = kopergehalte :-- in folios = bladkoper :-- in barras = staafkoper :brunir le -- = koper poetsen :2 koperblaasinstrument cuprose adj :1 van koper, koperen, koper... :oxydo -- = koperoxyde, cuproöxyde :alligato -- = koperalliage, koperlegering cupula sub :1 BOTANICA (eikel)dopje, napje cupuliferas sub pl :1 BOTANICA cupuliferae, familie der napjesdragers cupulifere adj :1 BOTANICA napjesdragend + cupuliflor adj :1 BOTANICA met napvormige bloemen + cupuliforme adj :1 BOTANICA napvormig + cupulometria sub :1 cupulometrie cura sub :1 MEDICINA geneeswijze, behandeling, kuur :-- medic = medische behandeling :-- thermal = badkuur :-- solar = zonnekuur :-- exsudative = zweetkuur :-- de magrimento = vermageringskuur :-- hydrotherapic/de aqua = waterkuur :-- de reposo = rustkuur, ligkuur :-- de rejuvenescimento = verjongingskuur :-- sanatorial = kuur in het sanatorium :-- disintoxicante/de disintoxication/de dishabituation = ontwenningskuur :sequer un -- de disintoxication = afkicken :facer un -- = een kuur doen :esser in -- = onder behandeling zijn :prescriber un -- = een behandeling voorschrijven :2 zorg :-- de animas = zielzorg :-- materne/maternal = moederlijke zorg :prime/primari -- = eerste hulp (bij ongelukken), E.H.B.O. :--s prenatal = prenatale zorg :--s obstetric = kraamverpleging :--s postnatal = kraamzorg :-- a domicilio = thuiszorg :-- del pelle = huidverzorging :-- del pedes = voetverzorging :prender -- del plantas = de planten verzorgen :infante qui require multe -- = zorgenkind :labor facite con le maxime -- = met de grootste zorg gedaan werk :3 pastoorsambt, pastoorschap :4 pastorie + cura-aures sub :1 oorlepeltje curabile adj :1 geneesbaar, geneselijk, heelbaar :plagas -- = heelbare wonden :un mal difficilemente -- = een moeilijk te genezen kwaal curabilitate sub :1 geneesbaarheid, geneeslijkheid, heelbaarheid + curaçao sub :1 curaçao (likeur) + curadentes sub :1 tandenstoker + curante adj :1 medico -- = behandelende geneesheer curar v :1 MEDICINA behandelen (wond) :2 MEDICINA genezen :-- maladias = ziekten genezen :-- un persona = iemand beter maken :3 zorg dragen voor, verzorgen (zieke) :-- le manos = manicuren + curare sub :1 PHARMACIA curare, pijlgif + curarina sub :1 CHIMIA MEDICINA curarine + curarisar v :1 vergiftigen met curare :2 MEDICINA met curare behandelen + curarisation sub :1 vergiftiging met curare :2 MEDICINA behandeling met curare + curarismo sub :1 curarevergiftiging curatela sub :1 JURIDIC voogdijschap, curatele :mitter/poner sub -- = onder curatela stellen :esser sub -- = onder curatele staan :2 JURIDIC curatorschap, curatele curation sub :1 het behandelen, behandeling :systema de -- = geneeswijze :2 het genezen, genezing :processo de -- = genezingsproces :-- radical = grondige genezing :-- miraculose/portentose = wonderbaarlijke genezing :esser in via de -- = aan de beterende hand zijn :-- per le precaria = gebedsgenezing :-- per le fide = geloofsgenezing curative adj :1 genezend, helend, geneeskrachtig, curatief, genees... :medicina -- = curatieve geneeskunde :procedimento/methodo -- = geneeswijze :tractamento -- = geneeskundige behandeling :processo -- = genezingsproces :action -- = geneeskrachtige werking :aqua -- = geneeskrachtig water :banios -- = geneeskrachtige baden :efficacia -- = geneeskracht :herbas -- = geneeskrachtige planten/kruiden + curativo sub :1 remedie, geneesmiddel curato sub :1 pastoor, kapelaan, priester, geestelijke :cappello de -- = pastoorshoed curator sub :1 JURIDIC voogd :2 JURIDIC curator, beheerder (van toevertrouwde gelden, etc.) :3 curator (van museum, etc.) + curcuma sub :1 geelwortel, curcuma :pulvere de -- = kurkumapoeder curetta sub :1 MEDICINA curette curettage sub :1 MEDICINA curettage :-- per suction = zuigcurettage curettar v :1 MEDICINA curetteren + curia sub :1 CATHOLICISMO curie :-- episcopal = bisschoppelijke curie :2 HISTORIA curia + curial adj :1 van de curie, curiaal :decisiones -- = beslissingen van de curie :directivas -- = richtlijnen van de curie :stilo -- = curiale stijl :scriptura -- = curiaalschrift + curie sub FRANCESE :1 PHYSICA curie + curietherapia sub :1 curietherapie, radiumbehandeling curiose adj :1 nieuwsgierig, weetgierig :io es curiose de/pro saper su planos = ik ben benieuwd naar zijn plannen :2 vreemd, merkwaardig :ille es un typo -- = hij is een aparte figuur :lo que es -- in iste caso es que = het merkwaardige van dit geval is dat :3 bezienswaardig curiositate sub :1 nieuwsgierigheid, weetgierigheid :per mer -- = uit louter nieuwsgierigheid :excitar le -- de un persona = iemands nieuwsgierigheid wekken :contentar/satiar/saturar/satisfacer su -- = zijn nieuwsgierigheid bevredigen :2 merkwaardigheid, curiositeit, rariteit, bezienswaardigheid :cabinetto de --s = rariteitenkabinet :collection de --s = curiositeitenverzameling :collector de --s = curiositeitenverzamelaar :valor de -- = curiositeitswaarde + curium sub :1 CHIMIA curium + curling sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT curling + curlo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA wulp currente sub :1 stroming, (anque ELECTRICITATE) stroom :-- de aere = tocht :un -- de aere veni del fenestra = het raam tocht :il ha un -- de aere hic = het tocht hier :trovar se/esser in un -- de aere = op de tocht zitten/staan :protegite contra le --s de aere = tochtvrij :-- de lava = lavastroom :-- marin/del mar = zeestroming :-- de refluxo = ebstroom :-- de pensata/pensamento = denkrichting :-- contrari/adverse = tegenstroom :fonte de -- = stroombron :conductor de -- = stroomgeleider :regulator de -- = stroomregelaar :colpo de -- = stroomstoot :transformator de -- = stroomtransformator :distributor de -- = stroomverdeler :intensitate de(l) -- = stroomsterkte :economia de -- = stroombesparing :interruption de -- = stroomstoring :fortia del -- = sterkte van de stroom :velocitate del -- = snelheid van de stroom :-- electric = elektrische stroom :-- galvanic = galvanische stroom :-- anodic = anodestroom :-- continue = gelijkstroom :-- alternative/alternate = wisselstroom :-- reactive = reactieve stroom :motor a -- alternative = wisselstroommotor :-- biphasate = tweefasenstroom :-- triphasate/triphase/triphasic = draaistroom :-- polyphasate = meerfasenstroom :-- intense/de alte tension = sterkstroom :-- de basse tension = zwakstroom :-- de carga = laadstroom :-- de fuga = lekstroom :perdita de -- = ladingsverlies :--s atmospheric = luchtstromingen :-- de marea = getijstroom :-- de refluxo = ebstroom :-- de transversa = dwarsstroom :-- ascendente = opstijgende luchtstroom :-- descendente = neergaande luchtstroom :-- inducite/de induction = inductiestroom :-- sanguinee = bloedstroom :-- principal = hoofdstroom (van rivier, ook FIGURATE) :generar -- = stroom leveren :Currente del Golfo = Golfstroom :con le -- = stroomafwaarts :contra le -- = stroomopwaarts :ir contra le -- = tegen de stroom ingaan :navigar contra le -- = tegen de stroom opvaren, stroomopwaarts varen :navigar con le -- = stroomafwaarts varen :remar contra le -- = tegen de stroom oproeien :sequer le -- = de stroom volgen :haber le -- in poppa = de stroom mee hebben :haber le -- in proa = de stroom tegen hebben :prisa de -- = stopcontact :interruptor de -- = schakelaar :ELECTRICITATE collector de -- = stroomafnemer :esser al -- = op de hoogte zijn :mitter se al -- = zich op de hoogte stellen :il ha un panna de -- = de stroom is uitgevallen currente adj :1 stromend :aqua -- = stromend water :conto -- = rekening-courant :illa parla currentemente Interlingua = zij spreekt vloeiend Interlingua :2 gangbaar, gewoon :moneta -- = gangbaar geld :precios -- = geldende prijzen :problema -- = veel voorkomend probleem :opinion -- = heersende mening :moda -- = heersende mode :parola -- = gangbaar/gewoon woord :expression -- = gangbare uitdrukking :articulo -- = gangbaar/gewild artikel :lingua/linguage -- = omgangstaal :signification/acception -- de un parola = gewone betekenis van een woord :como (il) es -- = zoals gebruikelijk is :pro uso -- = voor dagelijks gebruik :3 huidig, lopend :anno -- = lopende jaar :mense -- = lopende maand :le cinque del -- = de vijfde dezer/van de maand currer v :1 hard lopen, rennen, hollen, lopen :-- via = wegrennen, weghollen :-- le mundo = de wereld afreizen :-- le risco = het risco/de kans lopen :-- periculo = gevaar lopen :-- al trotto = harddraven :retornar currente = terugrennen :arrivar currente = komen aanhollen :lassar -- su imagination = zijn fantasie de vrije loop laten :-- a su perdita = zijn ongeluk tegemoet gaan :le rumor curre que = het gerucht gaat dat :il curre tote sorta/typo de rumores = er gaan allerlei geruchten currero sub :1 koerier, boodschapper, ijlbode, (ren)bode :2 post (brieven, etc., die tegelijk binnenkomen) :-- del matino = ochtendpost :distribuer le -- = de post bestellen/rondbrengen :facer sequer le -- de un persona = iemands post nasturen :3 brievenbesteller, postbode :per retorno del -- = per ommegaande, per kerende post curriculo sub :1 studieprogramma (van school/universiteit, etc.), leerplan curriculum vitae LATINO :1 curriculum vitae + curritor sub :1 coureur :-- motocyclysta = motor coureur :-- automobilista = autocoureur :-- cyclista = wielrenner :-- cyclista professional = profrenner + curry sub ANGLESE :1 kerrie :pulvere al -- = kerriepoeder :suppa al -- = kerriesoep :ris al -- = kerrierijst :sauce (F) al -- = kerriesaus cursa sub :1 het hard lopen, het rennen, het hollen, snelle loop :passo de -- = looppas :al passo de -- = in looppas :2 wedloop, wedren, hardrijderij, race :cavallo de -- = renpaard :bicycletta de -- = racefiets :auto(mobile) de -- = race-auto :moto®cyclo/motocycletta de -- = racemotor :campo/pista de -- = raceterrein, renbaan :-- de proba/prova = proefrit :-- de velocitate = snelheidsrace :-- de longe distantia = afstandsrit/loop :-- in sacco = het zaklopen :-- per elimination = afvalrace :-- de auto(mobile)s = autorace :-- de side-car (A) = zijspanrace :-- de trotto = draverij :-- hippic/de cavallos = paardenrennen, harddraverij :--s = paardenrennen, harddraverij :--s de canes = hondenrennen :-- campestre = veldloop :-- cyclistic/de bicyclettas/a bicyclettas = wielerwedstrijd :-- de montania = bergrit :-- contra le horologio = race tegen de klok, tijdrit :-- a torchas {sj} = fakkelloop :-- a/de patines = het hardrijden (op de schaats) :-- a/de staffettas = estafetteloop :-- de obstaculos = hindernisloop :-- a pede = wedloop, hardloopwedstrijd :-- a pede a transverso le boscos = bosloop :-- a/de/super hagas/sepes/obstaculos/barrieras = hordenloop :-- al anello = ringsteken :ganiar le -- = de race winnen :perder le -- = de race verliezen :3 rit (met taxi/bus, etc.), tocht, reis :-- in taxi = taxirit :precio del -- = ritprijs cursero sub :1 renpaard :2 strijdros cursiva sub :1 lopend schrift cursive adj :1 cursief, lopend, schuin... :scriptura -- = lopend schrift, schuinschrift :character/littera -- = schuin gedrukte/cursieve letter :imprimite in litteras -- = cursief gedrukt curso sub :1 het hard lopen, het rennen, het hollen, snelle loop :2 loop, verloop, (voort)gang, richting :-- del guerra = verloop van de oorlog :-- del eventos = loop der gebeurtenissen :-- del historia = gang van de geschiedenis :-- del cosas = loop der dingen, gang van zaken :-- del labores/travalios = loop der werkzaamheden :-- de un maladia = verloop van een ziekte :-- del stellas = beweging van de sterren :-- de su pensatas/pensamentos = loop van zijn gedachten :-- de aqua = waterloop :-- del Rheno = loop van de Rijn :-- inferior = benedenloop (van rivier) :-- superior = bovenloop (van rivier) :viage de longe -- = zeereis :-- vital/del vita = levensloop :haber -- = in omloop zijn, in gebruik zijn :in le -- del anno = in de loop van het jaar :dar libere -- a = de vrije loop laten aan, botvieren :sequer su -- normal = zijn normale verloop hebben :lassar un cosa sequer su -- = iets op zijn beloop laten :3 cursus, college, leergang, les(sen), leerjaar, studiejaar :sequer un -- = een cursus volgen :-- intensive/fulmine/accelerate = spoedcursus, stoomcursus :-- elementari = basiscursus :-- de lingua = taalcursus :-- de Interlingua = Interlingua-cursus :-- de designo = tekencursus :-- preparatori = opleidingscursus :-- complementari = vervolgcursus :-- per correspondentia = schriftelijke cursus :-- de cocina = kookcursus :-- de dansa = dansles :-- de canto = zangcursus :-- de natation = zwemcursus :-- de musica = muziekcursus :-- de vacantias = vakantiecursus :-- de hiberno = wintercursus :-- estive/de estate = zomercursus :-- del vespera/vespere = avondcursus :-- de conversation = conversatiecursus :-- a/de suer = naaicursus :-- polycopiate = collegediktaat :durata/duration del -- = cursusduur :notas de -- = collegediktaat :frequentar le --s universitari = college lopen :diploma de fin de -- = einddiploma :4 FINANCIAS koers :-- del dollar = dollarkoers :-- del auro = goudkoers :-- monetari = geldkoers :-- de cambio = wisselkoers :-- del bursa = beurskoers :nivello del --s = koersniveau :index/indice de -- = koersindex :differentia de -- = koersverschil :invariabilitate del --s = koersvastheid :movimento del --s = koersbeweging :-- del mercato = marktkoers :-- del die = dagkoers :-- de apertura = openingskoers, beginkoers :le --s monta = de koersen stijgen :le --s bassa/cade = de koersen dalen :notar le --s = de koersen noteren cursor sub :1 hardloper :-- de marathon = marathonloper :-- automobile = autocoureur :2 verschuivend knopje, schuifknop, schuifregelaar, schuiver, ruiter (op balans), loper :rheostato a -- = schuifweerstand curtar v :1 korten, kort(er) maken curte adj :1 kort :-- introduction = korte/beknopte inleiding :haber le/esser de memoria -- = kort van memorie zijn, vergeetachtig zijn :haber le vista -- = 1. kortzichtig zijn, 2. bijziend zijn :haber le sufflo/le respiration --, esser curte de halito = kortademig zijn :esser -- de gambas = korte benen hebben :esser -- de moneta = krap bij kas zijn :-- de intelligentia = beperkt (van verstand), vrij dom :-- de vista = bijziend :-- circuito = kortsluiting RADIO :unda -- = korte golf :secar -- = kort/bruusk afbreken :facer un somno -- = een dutje doen :esser breve e -- = het kort maken :a -- termino = op korte termijn :de -- durata/duration = van korte duur + curte-circuitar v :1 kortsluiten curtitate sub :1 kortheid + curule adj :1 HISTORIA ROMAN curulisch :magistrato -- = curulisch magistraat :sedia -- = sella curulis (L) curva sub :1 MATHEMATICA etc., kromme lijn, kromme, curve, kromming, bocht :-- de temperatura = temperatuurcurve :-- interior = binnenbocht :-- exterior = buitenbocht :-- duple = dubbelkromme :-- cubic = derdemachtskromme :-- parallel = parallelkromme :-- tangente = raakkromme :-- cycloidal = cycloïdale kromme :-- asymptotic = asymptotische kromme :-- hyperbolic = hyperbolische kromme :-- spatial = ruimtelijke kromme :-- plan = vlakke kromme :-- characteristic = karakteristieke kromme :-- nulle = nulkromme :-- catenari = kettinglijn :-- vital = levenscurve :-- de magnetisation = magnetiseringskromme :--s geotropic = geotropische krommingen :-- de crescentia = groeicurve :-- del cammino = bocht in de weg :-- sin visibilitate = onoverzichtelijke bocht :-- periculose = gevaarlijke bocht :-- in S = S-bocht :curva -- = ruimtekromme :entrar in un -- = een bocht ingaan :prender le -- troppo large = de bocht te ruim nemen + curvabile adj :1 buigbaar, om te buigen + curvamento sub :1 het krommen, kromming curvar v :1 buigen, ombuigen, krommen, krom maken :-- le dorso = de rug krommen :dorso curvate = kromme rug :pincia(s) a -- = buigtang :-- se = bukken :ir/marchar {sj} curvate = gebogen lopen + curvate adj :1 gebogen, gekromd :ir -- sub le peso de = gebukt gaan onder curvatura sub :1 kromming :-- heliotropic = heliotropische krommingen :-- del terra = aardkromming :-- de un speculo concave = kromming van een holle spiegel :-- gaussian = Gauss-kromming :vector de -- = krommingsvector :tensor de -- = krommingstensor :centro de -- = krommingsmiddelpunt :circula de -- = krommingscirkel, flexiecirkel :linea de -- = krommingslijn :radio de -- = flexiestraal, kromtestraal curve adj :1 krom, gekromd, gebogen :superficie -- = gekromd oppervlak :clavo -- = kromme spijker :MATHEMATICA linea -- = kromme :spatio -- = gekromde ruimte :gambas -- = kromme benen curvetta sub :1 korte boogsprong (van paard) curvettar v :1 een boogsprong maken (paard) + curvicaule adj :1 BOTANICA kromstelig :planta -- = kromstelige plant + curviflor adj :1 BOTANICA krombloemig + curvifoliate adj :1 BOTANICA krombladig + curviforme adj :1 boogvormig curvilinee adj :1 kromlijnig :movimento -- = kromlijnige beweging :abscissa -- = kromlijnige abscis :coordinatas -- = kromlijnige coördinaten + curvimetro sub :1 curvimeter + curvinervate adj :1 BOTANICA kromnervig :folios -- = kromnervige bladeren + curvinerve adj :1 BOTANICA kromnervig :folios -- = kromnervige bladeren + curvirostre adj :1 krombekkig, kromsnavelig :loxia -- = kruisbek + curvisepale adj :1 BOTANICA met gebogen kelkbladen + cuscuta sub :1 BOTANICA warkruid :-- campestre = veldwarkruid cuspidal adj :1 Vide: cuspidate cuspidate adj :1 spits, puntig, gepunt, met punt, met uitsteeksel :calliergonella -- = puntmos cuspide sub :1 top(punt), punt, (anque ARTE DE CONSTRUER, MATHEMATICA, BOTANICA) uitsteeksel :-- de un lancea = punt van een lans :-- de un contraforte = uitsteeksel van een contrafort cuspidiforme adj :1 puntvormig, in de vorm van een uitsteeksel + cuspidipetale adj :1 BOTANICA met door een spits gekroonde kroonbladen + custard sub ANGLESE :1 custard custode sub :1 bewaker, bewaarder :-- del templo = tempelwachter :-- de casa = huisbewaarder :-- de museo = suppoost in een museum :angelo -- = beschermengel custodia sub :1 bewaring, bescherming, hoede :2 hechtenis :3 CATHOLICISMO custodia custodial adj :1 bewarend, beschermend, behoedend custodiar v :1 bewaren, bewaken, behoeden, waken voor, hoeden voor cutanee adj :1 van de huid, huid... :maladia -- = huidziekte :lesion -- = huidletsel :affection -- = huidaandoening :infection -- = huidinfectie :vena -- = huidader :arteria -- = huidslagader :glandula -- = huidklier :nervo -- = huidzenuw :eruption -- = huiduitslag :cancere -- = huidkanker :macula -- = huidvlek :pigmento -- = huidpigment :texito -- = huidweefsel :inflammation -- = huidontsteking :respiration -- = huidademhaling :perspiration -- = huiduitwaseming/ademhaling cute sub :1 huid :-- anserin = ganzevel cuticula sub :1 opperhuid, vel, epidermis :2 huidje, vliesje, velletje :3 nagelriem cuticular adj :1 van de opperhuid, opperhuid..., cuticulair + cutina sub :1 BOTANICA cutine + cutireaction sub :1 huidtest, huidreactie, cuti-reactie, krasjestest, mantoutest :-- positive = positieve huidtest cutter sub ANGLESE :1 kotter cyanamido sub :1 CHIMIA cyaanamide :2 AGRICULTURA -- calcic = kalkstikstof + cyanato sub :1 CHIMIA cyanaat, blauwzuurzout cyanhydric adj :1 CHIMIA :acido -- = cyaanwaterstof, blauwzuur cyanic adj :1 CHIMIA cyaan... cyano sub :1 ANTIQUITATE cyanus :2 cyaan, cyaanblauw (verfstof) :3 BOTANICA korenbloem :blau de -- = korenblauw cyanogeno sub :1 CHIMIA cyanogeen cyanogramma sub :1 blauwdruk cyanographia sub :1 het blauwdrukken, cyanografie cyanographo sub :1 blauwdrukapparaat cyanometro sub :1 cyanometer cyanose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA blauwzucht, blauwziekte, cyanose + cyanosperme adj :1 BOTANICA met donkerblauwe zaden + cyanotic adj :1 MEDICINA cyanotisch, blauwzuchtig + cyanotypia sub :1 cyanotypie cyanotypo sub :1 blauwdruk, cyanotype cyanuration sub :1 cyanisering (van metalen) cyanuro sub :1 CHIMIA cyanide :-- potassic/de potassium = cyaankali :-- sulfuric = rhodaan + cybernetic adj :1 cybernetisch :recercas -- = cybernetische onderzoekingen :modellos -- = cybernetische modellen :problemas -- = cybernetische problemen :medios -- = cybernetische middelen :robot -- = cybernantroop + cybernetica sub :1 cybernetica, stuurkunde + cybernetico sub :1 cyberneticus + cybernetisar v :1 cybernetische methodes toepassen op + cybernetisation sub :1 toepassing van cybernetica + cyberspace sub ANGLESE :1 COMPUTATOR cyberspace, virtuele ruimte + cyclabile adj :1 voor fietsen gereserveerd :pista -- = fietspad :banda -- = fietsstrook + cyclamato sub :1 CHIMIA cyclamaat (zoetstof) cyclamino sub :1 BOTANICA cyclaam cyclic adj :1 tot een cyclus behorend, cyclisch, kringloop..., cyclus... :phenomeno -- = cyclisch verschijnsel, regelmatig terugkerend verschijnsel :poema -- = cyclisch gedicht :flores -- = cyclische bloemen :processo -- = kringloopproces :CHIMIA composito -- = cyclische verbinding + cyclicitate sub :1 cyclisch karakter + cyclidio sub :1 ZOOLOGIA schijfdiertje cyclismo sub :1 wielersport, het wielrijden, het fietsen :-- professional = beroepswielersport :club (A) de -- = wielerclub :campion de -- = wielerkampioen cyclista sub :1 wielrijder, fietser :pantalon(es) de -- = fietsbroek :-- a motor = bromfietser :pincia de -- = broekveer + cyclistic adj :1 van de fiets, wieler... :cursa -- = wielerwedstrijd :club (A) -- = wielerclub :campion -- = wielerkampioen :classico -- = wielerklassieker cyclo (I) sub :1 cyclus, kringloop, kringproces :-- economic = economische kringloop :-- vital/del vita = levenscyclus :-- biologic = biologische cyclus :-- del natura = kringloop van de natuur :-- del carbon = koolstofcyclus :-- conjunctural = conjunctuurcyclus :le -- del saisones (F)/stationes del anno = de kringloop der jaargetijden :-- menstrual/oestral = menstruatiecyclus :-- liturgic = liturgisch jaar :-- solar = zonnecyclus, zonnecirkel :-- lunar = maancyclus, maancirkel :-- cardiac = hartcyclus :-- thermodynamic = thermodynamische cyclus :-- cultural = culturele cyclus :2 LITTERATURA cyclus :-- de poemas/de poesias = gedichtencyclus :-- de sonettos = sonnettenkrans :-- del rege Arthur = Arthurcyclus :-- del Tabula Rotunde = de cyclus van de Ronde Tafel cyclo (II) sub :1 rijwiel, fiets, tweewieler, driewieler + cyclocephalia sub :1 BIOLOGIA cyclocefalie + cyclocross sub :1 SPORT het veldrijden, veldrit, fietscross, cyclo-cross :facer -- = crossen (op de fiets) + cyclocrossista sub :1 SPORT veldrijder + cycloidal adj :1 MATHEMATICA radlijn..., cycloïdaal, rollijnig :linea -- = cycloïdale lijn, radlijn, rollijn, cycloïde :curva -- = cycloïdale kromme :pendulo -- = cycloïdale slinger cycloide sub :1 MATHEMATICA cycloïdale lijn, radlijn, rollijn, cycloïde + cyclometria sub :1 cyclometrie + cyclometric adj :1 cyclometrisch + cyclometro sub :1 cyclometer, slagenteller + cyclomorphose (-osis) sub :1 cyclomorfose + cyclomotor sub :1 rijwiel met hulpmotor, bromfiets, brommer :dynamo de -- = bromfietsdynamo :commercio de --es = bromfietshandel + cyclomotorista sub :1 bromfietser cyclon sub :1 wervelstorm, cycloon, tornado :-- tropical = tropische cycloon :-- devastator = verwoestende cycloon :2 METEO depressie, lagedrukgebied cyclonal adj :1 cycloon... :vento -- = wervelwind :2 METEO cyclonaal :area -- = lagedrukgebied :circulation atmospheric -- = cyclonale luchtbeweging :pluvias -- = cyclonale regens + cyclonic adj :1 METEO cyclonaal, wervel..., storm... :area/zona -- = lagedrukgebied cyclope sub :1 MYTHOLOGIA cycloop :2 ZOOLOGIA cycloop + cyclopetale adj :1 BOTANICA met cirkelronde kroonbladen + cyclophrenia sub :1 MEDICINA cyclofrenie cyclopic adj :1 cycloop..., cyclopisch + cyclorama sub :1 cyclorama, cirkelvormig panorama + cycloramic adj :1 cycloramisch + cyclose (-osis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA cyclose + cyclosporina sub :1 PHARMACIA cyclosporine + cyclostoma sub :1 ZOOLOGIA rondbek, cyclostoma cyclostylar v :1 cyclostyleren :-- un circular = een circulaire cyclostyleren + cyclostylo sub :1 cyclostyle (toestel) + cyclothymia sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA cyclothymie (hevige gemeodswisselingen) + cyclothymic adj :1 PSYCHOLOGIA cyclothymisch + cyclothymico sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA lijder aan cyclothymie + cyclotourismo {oe} sub :1 het toerfietsen, wielertoerisme + cyclotourista {oe} sub :1 toerfietser :circuito pro --s = fietsroute + cyclotouristic {oe} adj :1 voor toerfietsers :route -- = fietsroute cyclotron sub :1 cyclotron :radiation de -- = cyclotronstraling + cyclotronic adj :1 cyclotron... :resonantia -- = cyclotronresonantie cydonia sub :1 BOTANICA kwee, kweepeer, kweeappel :sirop de -- = kweestroop :vino de -- = kweewijn cygno sub :1 zwaan :-- mute = knobbelzwaan :-- columbian = fluitzwaan :canto del -- = zwanenzang :collo de -- = zwanenhals (afvoer) :pluma de -- = zwanenveer :pata de -- = zwanenpoot :testa/capite de -- = zwanenkop :ala de -- = zwaluwvleugel/wiek :ovo de -- = zwanenei cylindrage sub :1 het walsen, het pletten, het mangelen, het rollen cylindrar v :1 walsen, pletten, mangelen, rollen cylindrata sub :1 cilinderinhoud + cylindraxe sub :1 BIOLOGIA axon, neuriet, ascilinder cylindric adj :1 cilindrisch, cilindervormig, rolrond, rolvormig, cilinder... :MATHEMATICA superficie -- = cilinderoppervlak :forma -- = cilindervorm :vitro -- = cilinderglas :rota -- = cilinderrad :recipiente -- = cilindervormig vat :forma -- = cilindervorm :ingranage -- = cilindrische tandwieloverbrenging + cylindricitate sub :1 cilindervorm cylindriforme adj :1 cilindervormig cylindro sub :1 rol, wals :(cappello) -- = hoge hoed :2 MATHEMATICA cylindro :axe de -- = cilinderas :-- de revolution = omwentelingscilinder :-- scalen = scheve cilinder :3 TECHNICA cilinder :serratura a -- = cilinderslot :pariete de -- = cilinderwand :pressa a -- = cilinderpers :organo a -- = draaiorgel, cilinderorgel :-- de vapor = stoomcilinder :-- a alte pression = hogedrukcilinder :bloco --/a --s = cilinderblok :camisa de -- = cilindermantel :motor a --s horizontal opponite = boxermotor :CHIMIA -- graduate = maatcilinder cylindrocellular adj :1 cilindrocellulair cylindrocephalic adj :1 cilindrocefaal cylindroide sub :1 cilindroïde + cyma sub :1 hoogste punt, top :-- del monte = bergtop :in -- del pagina = boven aan de bladzijde :2 BOTANICA bijscherm :-- helicoidal/scorpioide = schicht, schroef + cymatio sub :1 kroonlijst + cymbalaria sub :1 BOTANICA muurleeuwebek cymbalero sub :1 cimbaalspeler cymbalo sub :1 MUSICA cimbaal, bekken :--s chinese {sj} = Chinese bekkens :colpo de -- = bekkenslag + cymophana sub :1 MINERALOGIA cymophane + cymose adj :1 BOTANICA tuilvormig + cynancho sub :1 BOTANICA engbloem cynegetic adj :1 jacht... :placeres -- = jachtgenoegens :aventura -- = jachtavontuur :partita -- = jachtpartij :tropheo -- = jachttrofee :linguage -- = jagerstaal :termino -- = jagersterm :habitude -- = jachtgebruik :livrea -- = jachtlivrei + cynegetica sub :1 jachtkunst, jachtwezen :tractato de -- = verhandeling over het jagen cynic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA cynisch, betrekking hebbend op het cynisme :philosopho -- = cynisch filosoof :ethica -- = cynische ethiek :2 cynisch :individuo -- = cynisch iemand :surriso -- = cynisch lachje :comportamento -- = cynisch gedrag :responsa -- = cynisch antwoord :surrider --amente = cynisch glimlachen :responder --amente = cynisch antwoorden cynico sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA cynicus, aanhanger van het cynisme :2 cynicus + cynipe sub :1 ZOOLOGIA galwesp :-- del querco = eikegalwesp cynismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA cynisme :2 cynisme :parlar con -- = cynisch spreken :le arma del -- = het wapen van het cynisme cynocephale adj :1 met een hondenkop cynocephalo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA baviaan, hondskopaap + cynodon sub :1 BOTANICA handjesgras + cynodromo sub :1 cynodroom, hondenrenbaan + cynoglosso sub :1 BOTANICA hondstong + cynologia sub :1 cynologie, kynologie + cynologic adj :1 cynologisch, kynologisch + cynologo sub :1 cynoloog, kynoloog :club de -- = kynologenclub cynophile adj :1 van honden houdend :association -- = vereniging van hondenliefhebbers + cynophilo sub :1 hondenkenner, hondenliefhebber + cynophobia sub :1 hondenvrees, ziekelijke vrees voor honden + cynophobo sub :1 iemand met een ziekelijke vrees voor honden + cynosuro sub :1 BOTANICA kamgras :-- cristate = kamgras :-- echinate {sj} = stekelkamgras + cyoanophysea sub :1 BOTANICA blauwwier + cyperaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA cyperaceae, cypergrassenfamilie + cyperacee adj :1 BOTANICA behorend tot de cyperaceae + cypero sub :1 BOTANICA cypergras :-- esculente = aardamandel :-- flavescente = geel cypergras :-- fusc = bruin cypergras + cyphose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA kyfose, achterwaartse ruggegraatsvergroeiing + cypresseto sub :1 cipressenbos cypresso sub :1 cipres :ligno de -- = cipressehout :de ligno de -- = cipressen Cypriano sub n pr :1 Cyprianus :Sancte -- = de Heilige Cyprianus Cypride sub n pr :1 Cypris, Aphrodite :cypride = karperachtige cyprie adj :1 van/uit Cyprus, Cypriotisch :2 van Aphrodite + cyprinicultor sub :1 karperteler + cyprinicultura sub :1 karperteelt + cyprinodonte sub :1 zwaarddrager (vis) cyprio sub :1 Cyprioot cypriota adj :1 Cypriotisch :dialecto -- = Cypriotisch dialect :civilisation -- = Cypriotische beschaving cypriota sub :1 Cyprioot + cypripedio sub :1 BOTANICA vrouwenschoentje Cypro sub n pr :1 Cyprus + cyrillic adj :1 cyrillisch :scriptura -- = cyrillisch schrift :characteres -- = cyrillische letters :alphabeto -- = cyrillisch alfabet + cyrtomio sub :1 BOTANICA hulstvaren, ijzervaren, sikkelvaren cystalgia sub :1 MEDICINA blaaspijn cyste sub :1 MEDICINA cyste :-- hydatic = blaaswormcyste :-- hematic = bloedcyste + cystectomia sub :1 MEDICINA cystectomie (verwijdering van gal- of urineblaas) + cysteina sub :1 CHIMIA cysteïne cystic adj :1 MEDICINA (gal)blaas... :canal/ducto -- = galbuis, galblaasgang :calculo -- = galsteen + cysticerco sub :1 ZOOLOGIA blaasworm + cysticercose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA lintworminfectie, cysticercose cystiforme adj :1 blaasvormig cystitis sub :1 MEDICINA (urine)blaasontsteking, cistitis + cystocele sub :1 MEDICINA blaasbreuk + cystogramma sub :1 MEDICINA cystogram + cystographia sub :1 MEDICINA cystografie (onderzoek van urineblaas met instrumenten) + cystographic adj :1 cystografisch + cystopteris sub :1 BOTANICA blaasvaren + cystoscopia sub :1 cystoscopie + cystoscopic adj :1 cystoscopisch + cystoscopio sub :1 blaasspiegel, cystoscoop cystotomia sub :1 (urine)blaasoperatie + cytiso sub :1 BOTANICA goudenregen :-- racemose = kamerbrem + cytobiologia sub :1 celbiologie + cytobiologic adj :1 celbiologisch + cytobiologo sub :1 celbioloog + cytogenese (-esis) sub :1 cytogenese, celvorming + cytogenetica sub :1 BIOLOGIA cytogenetica, leer van genen en chromosomen + cytogenetico sub :1 cytogeneticus + cytogenic adj :1 cellenvormend + cytologia sub :1 cytologie, celleer + cytologic adj :1 cytologisch + cytologista sub :1 cytoloog + cytologo sub :1 cytoloog + cytolyse (-ysis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA cytolyse + cytolytic adj :1 BIOLOGIA cellendodend + cytophagia sub :1 BOTANICA cytofagie + cytophysica sub :1 BIOLOGIA cytofysica cytoplasma sub :1 BIOLOGIA cytoplasma, celprotoplasma + cytoplasmic adj :1 BIOLOGIA cytoplasmatisch, cytoplasma... + cytosina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA cytosine + cytostatica sub :1 MEDICINA cytostatica + cytostoma sub :1 ZOOLOGIA cytostoma + cytotaxonomia sub :1 BIOLOGIA cytotaxonomie + cytotoxicitate sub :1 BIOLOGIA giftigheid voor de cel + cytotropismo sub :1 BIOLOGIA cytotropisme czar {ts} sub RUSSO :1 tsaar czardas sub HUNGARO :1 czardas czarevich {ts} sub RUSSO :1 tsarewitsj, zoon van de tsaar, troonopvolger czarevna {ts} sub RUSSO :1 tsarewna, dochter van de tsaar czarian {ts} sub :1 van de tsaar, tsaristisch czarina {ts} sub RUSSO :1 tsarina, echtgenote van de tsaar czarismo {ts} sub :1 tsarisme czarista {ts} adj :1 het tsarisme aanhangend czarista {ts} sub :1 aanhanger van de tsaar